amor de heroes
by avnonimous
Summary: Ellos han peleado contra villanos, y contra ellos mismos, han sido héroes y fugitivos, tienen cicatrices y recuerdos, y lucharan contra lo que sea que venga a destuirlos, pero aun después de eso, son seres pasionales,con deseos e instintos que les permiten amar con la intensidad y fuerza de un vengador,y mas allá de su misión de proteger, ha llegado el momento de permitirse amar
1. el inicio del cambio

LIZZIE

Nubes de polvo crecen a mi alrededor, no puedo respirar o moverme por alguna razón todo lo que veo son colores grises y rojos, además que hay un intenso olor a metal en el aire, cuando de repente oigo: - perdóname ser el culpable de tu caída…

(welcome to the jungle… ) Suena mi insoportable alarma despertándome de repente de ese extraño sueño:

-¡Jesús! -es lo primero que sale de mi boca, despertándome desconcertada, ¡umm noooo! Como demonios se me ocurre poner una de mis canciones favoritas de alarma, ahora la odio.

Doy 7 vueltas en la cama hasta aceptar que tengo que parame y comenzar a arreglarme para empezar el día… yupi

Bueno Elizabeth Cage parece que estas lista para empezar tu día, claro si no fuera por las ojeras, tu cabello castaño medio en desastrosas ondas que hoy no quisieron caer suave hasta la mitad de tu espalda como días anteriores y los ojos color ámbar que están tan rojizos que pareces drogadicta haciéndole honor a tu difunta madre, y si con mi 1,65 parezco un duende maldito… definitivamente no me trasnocho mas escribiendo canciones que nadie va a oír, soy patética.

Salgo de mi apartamento y comienzo a caminar hacia mi lugar de trabajo (bueno el de la mañana) , doy clases de música pero eso no paga la renta; me encanta bailar, cantar , tocar instrumentos y soy buena componiendo… pero soy mejor en la parte de tocar y componer, esa sensación de otras personas cantando algo que tu escribiste solo y con vivencias propias es indescriptible, como se conectan con tu música incluso sin haber pasado por ello que te inspiro y acompañarlos tocando el piano que es mi instrumento favorito poniéndole el telón a la historia es simplemente genial.

(Claro que nunca he encontrado a la persona con la cual conecte tanto como para no dejar de oírlas, eventualmente la conexión se desvanece se siente falsa y no quiero que sigan cantando lo que escribí nunca más)

Por eso aun estoy en una situación económica inestable, quizás si vendiera mis temas tendría mucho más éxito pero no puedo darle algo tan personal a alguien para luego verlo destruido.

Mientras voy sumida en mis pensamientos en la fría new york, me doy cuenta que tengo que cruzar la calle y cuando estoy en medio de ella un motorizado que viene a muy alta velocidad casi me atropella, la maniobra que hace para esquivarme es asombrosa cargando todo el peso de la moto hacia un lado y no soy experta en motos pero se ve muy pesada para sostenerla solo con un brazo.

¡Hey esto no es una autopista!

Me observa unos segundos y luego arranca a toda velocidad

-ok eso fue extraño

Llego al salón de música y están todos esperando por mi

-gracias a dios que te dignaste a venir… -dice mi mejor alumna Kara creo que le molesta que con 22 sepa más que ella que tiene 27, pero ella es muy buena guitarrista solo un poco irritante y creída.

\- mi niña gracias a dios, pensé que te había pasado algo- dice la señora Lucy mi ángel de la guarda personal desde me emancipe a los 16 años, siempre con su cara lavada y ojos de un azul claro como el cielo y su cabello rubio plata, si la paz se convirtiera en persona, sería ella.

-bueno vamos a empezar la clase ahora que por fin llegué, Kara ve con el grupo

-ok como quieras

-mi niña quieres agua o algo

-no Lucy gracias lo último que necesito es retrasar más la clase

-ok te dejo empezar, no te extiendas más de la hora mira que lo último que necesitamos cuando vayas en la noche a trabajar en el bar ese es que aparte de ir sola vayas cansada

-se lo mucho que te molesta pero no es tan malo como piensas

\- tendré que confiar en ti porque no voy a ir a averiguarlo

-jajaja yo sé que no, además se me cuidar sola… pensándolo bien podrías ir y ver si consigues un abuelo sexi, GRRRR

-ay pero que cosas dices yo a mi edad coqueteando en un bar

-Lucy tienes 53 no 95, no es como si fueras capitán América

\- no creo que él tenga problemas coqueteando o que necesite hacerlo

\- yo tampoco, pero bueno no es como si pueda preguntarle

-deberían poner un numero para que uno pregunte esas cosas sobre ellos

\- si porque después que salvaron new york esa debe ser nuestra mayor preocupación

-para chicas de tu edad si, ciertamente sería un gran partido

-se ve demasiado correcto y perfecto para mi, además 95 uhg no, gracias; igual si tienes tanta curiosidad, te prometo que me pondré en peligro en el próximo ataque alienígena y le preguntare si viene a mi rescate, ok?

\- de acuerdo ahora ve a ganarte la vida

-no. ahorita voy a tontear con la vida, verdaderamente me la gano con lo que hago en el bar

\- no entiendo porque no te quedas solo con la música, podrías vivir de ello solamente

-sí, lo sé pero no por ahora, además tengo el presentimiento que mi vida va a cambiar mucho

-¿qué? ¿ Crees que te va a llegar la fama? ¿Que un cazatalentos te vera y sabrá el mundo por fin lo genial que eres?

-No. Siento que va a ser algo más poderoso que fama y aplausos, siento más bien que lo que cambiara mi vida tendrá más que ver con sangre y explosión.

-dios mi niña espero que eso solo sea una locura tuya

\- y yo espero que de ser verdad, esté preparada para cuando llegue.

ALEX

\- ¡Alexandra Selvig detente ahora!

Ok creo que Darcy está enojada conmigo, pero de ella fue la idea de ejercitarse conmigo

-no todas somos bailarinas con súper resistencia, Alex

\- lo siento no sabía que iba tan rápido

\- ¡Jesús pero si parecías una gacela! Yo mido 1,60 y tú 1,70 con razón tienes ese cuerpo, además tus ojos grises y tu largo cabello castaño oscuro no ayuda a mi autoestima tampoco

-yo no me quejo de tus enormes melones y tus ridículamente gruesos labios quiera yo ponerme labial rojo y verme así o usar escote y tener aunque sea la mitad de las tuyas, parezco una niña de 15 a tu lado, a Jane también le molesta

-pero tienes enormes piernas para compensar y Jane tiene a Thor

-ok vamos a detenernos aquí parecemos lesbianas.

-cariño yo seré muchas cosas en este mundo pero lesbiana no es una de ellas

-me di cuenta cuando dijiste que sacrificarías otra ciudad de Estados Unidos solo por ver a Thor, Iron Man y Capitán América otra vez.

\- en mi defensa tengo que decir que salvaría los Starbucks

-ok es cierto que destruyan toda la ciudad menos los Starbucks para verlos a ellos 3 otra vez

-y al chico de las flechas también, el es supremamente sexi

-tienes un problema

-no sé como jane no se desmaya cada vez que ve a su muy extranjero novio

-no sé si la palabra correcta es extranjero, no es como si fuera australiano, quiero decir ¡es de otro puto mundo!

-y cuando viene ella lo recibe con una cachetada

-sí, eso es extraño, esa chica tiene mucha ira acumulada

-o tensión sexual

-hablando de tensión sexu…

\- ok ok deténganse creo que esta es una conversación que no quiero oír… - viene diciendo mi tío selvig

-hola tío

-hola cariño

-hola Darcy

-hey Selv, hoy si me vas a contar todas las cosas impresionantes que hiciste con el macabro de los cuernos

\- ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de lo que Loki me hizo hacer y así lo hiciera S.H.I.E.L.D no me dejaría decírtelo

-esa organización en serio es molesta y no es nada divertida

\- si bueno no creo que su meta sea ser tu disneylandia personal Darcy. – le digo observando a mi tio que parece molesto

\- bueno ps con toda la información que manejan deberían poner un parque de diversiones o un canal de televisión

-si un canal de televisión con un programa chismes y un reality.

-la verdad si me gustaría saber si son ciertos los rumores de que Tony Stark va a casarse

\- chicas ya basta necesito que vuelvan a la casa, Darcy necesito que me ayudes con jane, y Alex no vas a quedarte aquí sola

-tio yo aun no termino de calentar

-bueno pues terminas en la casa, voy a protegerte como no pude hacerlo con mi hermana leah

-pero

-pero nada, a la casa ya ustedes saben lo que opino de que estén solas por la calle de noche

Y se fue caminando muy irritado hacia la casa

-Selvig no es el mismo desde lo que paso con Leah

-no. Tiene mucha culpa porque no cuido a mama en su última etapa de locura, pero no hay nada que pudiera hacer ella estaba muy grave, solo dios sabe como en su último ataque con sus delirios no termino de matarme

-tu aguantaste mucho con ella

-ella era todo lo que tenia Darcy.

-y tú la ayudaste cuando estaba sola y enferma, tenias 17 años y ya eras profesional pudiste irte de gira y dejarla allí

-sí pero yo nunca habría hecho eso

-trato de matarte

-no estaba cuerda

-eras una niña

-y ella estaba enferma

-solo digo que pudiste pedir ayuda

-¿a quién? Ella no quería que nadie supiera, a quien más podría haber llamado

-a Selvig

-cuando por fin lo hice el estaba indispuesto

-si cuando era la marioneta de Loki

-exacto, el nos visito pero mi mama siempre se lo oculto el no supo que estaba enferma si no hasta que estaba muerta, yo a los diez años supe que algo andaba mal con ella

-es que tú compartiste con ella más que selvig

-si lo sé, solo digo que quizás el destino no quería que nadie más que no fuera yo la ayudara

-y que vas a hacer ahora, es decir ella ya no está y no tienes que quedarte en ningún lugar, puedes viajar

-si tengo que buscar dinero para reconstruir mi estudio

-ohhh cierto tu estudio estaba en el lugar de batalla

-si otra cosa de las miles de cosas que se destruyeron ese día

-bueno creo que tienes que ir a buscar tu lugar en el mundo

-si, por que hasta ahora no me he sentido cómoda en ningún lugar

-quizás tu lugar no está en América

-o quizás mi lugar ni esta en este mundo.

GABY

Odio este cochino mundo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma si es que tengo una, todo es insoportable desde los seres azules, el cielo naranja y las interminables prisiones. Me han permitido salir de Atakmun pero cada vez que salgo no me provoca volver, si no fuera porque Brako tiene a mi hermano secuestrado me iría sin volver jamás.

-pero mira quien tenemos aquí, a la pelirroja más molesta de la galaxia, como siempre mirando por las ventanas

-como si tu conocieras muchas pelirrojas Reika

-no muchas pero sé que tu y Gamora son unas perras

-si bueno y somos excelentes luchadoras y de gran cabello lástima que hasta un groot tiene más atractivo que tu

-la única razón de por qué los idiotas de este planeta están locos por ti es porque eres diferente

-sí, es cierto yo no soy una pequeña avatar

-¿una qué?

-olvídalo tú nunca has ido a la tierra, a ti no te dejan salir

-sí pero yo no tengo un patético hermano en una jaula como tu

-ni siquiera se te ocurra hablar de eso…

-¿o qué? ¿la niña favorita de Brako va a hacer una rabieta?

-estas tan celosa que es patético, y sabes que haría más que una rabieta

-si tú y tus poderes mover todas las cosas y crear una casita a tu alrededor

-se llama campo de fuerza y telequinesis y no las necesito para patearte el trasero como lo he hecho desde los 7

-ya no tenemos 7

-y ya no está el vigilante para quitarme de encima de ti

-no veo el día en que Brako vea lo inservible que eres y te mate y a tu querido hermano y luego…

-se case contigo y tengan lindos bebes…, dices querer ser la mejor guerrera de la galaxia pero lo único que te importa es que Brako te quiera

\- eso no es cierto, quiero ser la mejor de todos

-quieres ser como Gamora o Sif

-No. Gamora es una traidora y Sif es una esclava

-y tu quieres ser una esclava al menos de Brako

-y tú serás una traidora como Gamora

-para ser traidora tienes que pertenecer a algo y luego darle la espalda y yo nunca he pertenecido aquí

-cada vez estoy más segura que tú serás la destrucción de mi señor

-bueno pero él sigue confiando mas en mi que en ti, porque la que se encarga de las misiones soy yo, mientras tú le traes agua…

-ni siquiera tienes la decencia de agradecerle que te trajo y te crió como suya y te entreno para…

-que matara por él, no creo que mi vida en la tierra fuera tan mala igual no es que pueda recordarla

-eras una bebe huérfana nadie te quería, y el te trajo

-pues yo no se lo pedí

-pues podrías irte

-lo haría si no fuera porque tiene a mi hermano

-no es tu hermano

-no de sangre pero es lo único que me mantuvo cuerda en este mundo y mucho que nos libro de las interminables paliza que nos daban los guardias ¡a las dos!

-es un maldito Asgardiano, no merece vivir estamos en guerra

-por los deseos de Brako de querer todo para él, de tratar personas como si fueran mercancías como si él fuera dueño de todo

-solo está cumpliendo las ordenes de Thanos

-Thanos puede decir lo que quiera, Brako siempre ha sido así

-se le prometió una gran fortuna cuando esta guerra termine

-esta guerra aun ni ha empezado

-pero ya has ayudado a ganarla

-todo por salvar a Lucien

-no importan los motivos igual estas en nuestro bando

-yo que tu no apostaría mi vida en eso…


	2. nueva informacion, mundo y mision

LIZZIE

Salgo del bar son las 3 de la mañana hoy estuvo muy tranquilo para ser viernes y las calles están tremendamente solas, la clase de música estuvo intensa, no sé, se sintió como si fuera la última clase que daría en mi vida; como vivo en un rincón escondido de la ciudad no es que vea mucha gente pero hay un edificio cerca de mi departamento que es pequeño y siempre me ha parecido abandonando aunque en ocasiones veo carros aparcados en frente siempre son carros viejos y pero cada vez que he visto personas bajar son escalofriantes parecen como militares o algo todos del mismo estilo y siempre con un pañuelo rojo

De repente justo cuando estoy pasando por ese edificio oigo un ruido de estruendo y corro a refugiarme detrás de un contenedor ya que no sé si es una explosión o un derrumbe y veo a dos hombrees salir corriendo del edificio y están heridos y uno lleva una computadora en la mano cuando le disparan y cae al suelo destruyendo la computadora.

-no creo que sea que se haya robado wifi es decir en esta zona prácticamente no hay internet

Necesito dejar de hablar conmigo misma, mataron a alguien cerca de mí y si salen más personas del edificio me van a ver no es que sea la primera muerte que veo es decir mis hogares temporales el ultimo específicamente era violento como el demonio y bueno el padre drogadicto mato al amante de la zorra de su esposa frente a mí y desde ahí hice todo lo necesario para emanciparme como en ningún lugar me prestaron atención fui prácticamente autodidacta y aprendí música trabajando en tiendas después de la escuela, me compre una guitarra y enseñaba a todos empecé a ahorrar dinero, toque en bares hasta que el difunto señor Donald esposo de la señora Lucy me contrato y pude demostrar que podía mantenerme y me emancipe.

-ok voy a correr hacia el edificio y me esconderé al lado de la escalera ese sería el último lugar donde me verían ya que todos lo que salen de ese edificio no es como si miren hacia atrás

Corrí y eso hice pero claro había una puerta lateral y escuche como intentaban abrirla desde adentro así que antes de que lo lograran subí corriendo por la escalera de incendios hasta el primer piso pero estaba a la vista si alguien llegaba a salir por la puerta así que entre al edificio por una ventana que estaba justo al lado de la escalera estaba oscura pero lo poco que pude ver pude captar que estaba destruida como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ella y de repente escucho gritos

-¿dónde está?

-¿cómo supo que estábamos aquí?

-no siquiera S.H.I.E.L.D nos encontró

Y luego una voz más grave y muy molesta dice

-ustedes saben lo que estoy buscando así que hablen o mueran

Luego se escucha un sonido de derrumbe sea lo que sea que está pasando algo choco contra una pared y se rompió

Cuando me doy cuenta que necesito salir de aquí descubro que la ventana está trabada empiezo a moverla y nada así que busco por la habitación algo que me permita romperla y salir corriendo a ver si tengo una oportunidad de escapar, cuando tanteando consigo una tabla floja en el suelo trato de sacarla para usarla para romper la ventana pero cuando logro sacarla una luz azul ilumina la habitación

Me siento aturdida por un segundo hasta que descubro que es una pantalla y dice configurando acceso de seguridad empiezo a ver en la habitación algo que me dé una pista de que es esto cuando en la esquina apartada veo un cadáver con la cabeza en un ángulo que no es humanamente posible me sobresalto y pongo sin querer las manos sobre la pantalla y luego sale un mensaje que dice huellas dactilares tomadas, después, pasan un código extremadamente largo y por alguna razón lo memorizo en seguida es decir no puedo decirlo ahora pero sé que lo memorice y luego lanza un flash que me aturde por segunda vez y cuando recobro mi vista veo que dice escáner de retina completado, acceso de seguridad configurado exitosamente.

-no sé qué demonios haces aquí ni quién eres, pero vas a tener que morir

Y siento un duro golpe en la cabeza

Me despierto y estoy en una sala blanca con rojo estoy amarrada y tirada en el suelo y tengo un dolor de cabeza profundo y unos de los tipos que había visto a entrar antes en el edifico me dice:

-no tienes idea en el problema en que te metiste

-y tú no tienes idea del dolor de cabeza que me causaste

De repente me apunta con un arma y odio eso con todas las fuerzas del mundo, ni siquiera jugué mas paintball por esa razón, la sensación de algo tan pequeño como una bala acabando con una vida me parece estúpido y más me molesta que estoy indefensa y el solo con mover el índice puede matarme sin yo tener oportunidad de defenderme es muy injusto y hasta cobarde.

-bueno aprende a no entrar por las ventanas y no ver pantallas ajenas

Llega otro soldado (creo) y le dice:

-Josh tenemos que irnos tenemos información que S.H.I.I.E.L.D. está llegando

-como nos encontraron?

-después del desastre de la otra base seguro se enteraron, nos siguieron y encontraron esta

-¡maldición! Empieza a destruir todo

-ya comenzamos

-bueno intrusa parece que tienes otro paseo programado hoy

Vino hacia mí cuando se empiezan a escuchar disparos (otra vez) y se cae una pared completa rebelando el caos al otro lado de ella, hay personas vestidas de negro disparando por doquier y personas vestidas de rojo corriendo y cayendo, hay una asiática en particular que esta pateando traseros creo que su nombre es May por lo que escuche que le dijo otro agente de negro

Trato de moverme hacia atrás para refugiarme detrás de un mueble que estaba cerca cuando de repente alguien me agarra de espaldas y grito:

-shhh tranquila estoy aquí para ayudarte

-¿quién eres?

-Steve Rogers

Me da vuelta y lo veo

-eres capitán América! Si salgo de esta cuando le cuente a Lucy se va a morir

-vamos a ocuparnos primero de que tu no mueras

-okay

Me desamarra y me conduce por una puerta que estaba cerca de donde desperté pero que con mi tremendo dolor de cabeza no vi seguimos varios pasillos con varios agentes de rojos en el suelo

-parece que nunca acabaremos con HYDRA

Y yo muy confundida

-¿con quién?

-tienes muchas cosas que aprender ahora

-oh dios

Llegamos a una camioneta suburban

-¿no usas tus alas hoy? -le pregunta a un moreno que está en el asiento de conductor, mientras el sube al de pasajero y yo subo atrás

-no. No era necesario hoy, lo tenían controlado

-sí. Descubrimos 2 escondites de HYDRA hoy de la manera más inesperada

-si la última persona que pensé que nos ayudaría con eso, aunque no lo hizo a propósito claro esta

-no voy a rendirme se que está buscando algo

-yo sigo diciendo que dejes eso así

-sabes que no puedo y no me importa que piense Hill, Natasha o Coulson al respecto

Hay un silencio tenso en el carro y no sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida, siento que me ha cambiado para siempre, cuando tengo un flashback y recuerdo mi promesa

-steve,¿ puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-emm supongo

-¿qué tan bueno eres coqueteando en los bares?

La gran carcajada que suelta el moreno me dice que el ambiente tenso de la camioneta va a cambiar

ALEX

Han pasado varios días y desde la última vez que baile y me siento ahogada, gracias a dios jane me prestó su estudio me dejo arrinconar las cosas para que yo pudiera bailar, es algo que necesito, como creo una realidad alternativa, un mundo en el que solo yo existo es genial y no lo cambiaria.

Toco la música y comienzo a bailar danzo alrededor de todo me muevo de un lugar a otro sintiendo mis músculos esforzarse, mis piernas impulsarme y sé que ya han pasado horas porque veo la ventana y ya no hay sol, sino un cielo oscuros con las estrellas más brillantes que haya visto así que decido que es hora de parar.

Salgo y consigo a jane estudiando sus constelaciones o lo que sea que ella haga

-jane está haciendo mucho frio, ¿te traigo un abrigo?

-no. Tranquila

-¿segura?

-estoy bien, eres realmente buena bailando

-¿me Mostró?

-bailaste por horas, entre y ni siquiera me notaste

-¿en serio?

-si te veías como luchando por liberarte

-así me sentía

-Selvig te tiene asfixiada¿ cierto?

-se que quiero protegerme pero es difícil siempre me las he arreglado sola y no me gusta que me controlen

-¿cuando vuelve?

-en 12 días, solo dijo algo de un trabajo

-bueno puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras el no está, incluso huir

-jajaja gracias, creo que es algo de SHIELD no me creo otro cuento

-si yo también lo creo, y si es por eso créeme que serán más de 12 días

-ya veremos

De repente pasa una brisa fría y fuerte tanto así que jane y yo nos caemos y suena el trueno más potente que he escuchado en mi vida y se crea una especie de túnel del cielo al suelo como a 12 metros de nosotras.

-no puede ser

-el nunca va a anunciarme cuando va a venir

-¿por qué se fue en primer lugar?

-porque Loki se hizo pasar por su padre, tuvo que ir a vigilarlo luego de que la farsa se cayo

-bueno, necesitas comparle un teléfono con un buen plan larga distancia

Y caminando hacia nosotras esta thor el grande y único

-Jesús es gigante!

-lo sé aun no me acostumbro

-jane por favor no me pegues esta vez

-no planeaba hacerlo

Y ella salta encima de él y se dan el beso más ardiente que he visto en mi vida, le diré a darcy que no era ira, sino definitivamente tensión sexual, me siento incomoda y voy a irme y justo ellos se separan

-thor esta es la sobrina de selvig Alexandra, Alexandra este es thor

-un placer, no te pareces a selvig

-no es la primera vez que me lo dicen

Jane nos interrumpe : -¿que haces aquí?

-salvándote

-¿de qué?

-de Lorelei

-¿de quién?

-una mujer que quiere hacerme daño y por supuesto va a venir por ti

-como lo sabes?

-Sif me lo dijo

-¿y qué vamos a hacer?

-vas a volver a asgard conmigo

-¿qué?

-sí. Nos vamos ya jane, no estás segura en este mundo nunca mas

-pero yo tengo que decirle a selvig, a darcy no puedo simplemente desaparecer

-dejare que sif vuelva y se encargue de eso, no voy a arriesgarte y tú lo sabes

Sabiendo que tengo que dejarlos solos discutiendo esto decido irme –bueno yo los dejo

Thor habla: – no te puedes quedar en esta casa lorelei aparecerá en cualquier momento

-bueno empacare y me iré a un hotel o algo

-va a perseguirte, va a enloquecer cuando vea que me lleve a jane y las va a pagar contigo

-¿y cuál es tu idea?

-te vienes con nosotros

-¿qué? - Gritamos jane y yo al mismo tiempo -selvig va a enloquecer- volvemos a decir al mismo tiempo

-va a enloquecer mas si te encuentra muerta

-¿pero solo Alex está en peligro? Quiero decir,¿ qué hay de darcy?

-cuando fue la última vez que darcy vino a esta casa?

-hace 2 o tres semanas aproximadamente

-lorelei escapo de prisión hace 3 días y Amora solo pudo mostrarle 1 lugar lejos de asgard para observar y eligió esta casa, de modo que solo las ha visto a ustedes 2 y nadie más, así que darcy está a salvo igual le diré a sif que la vigile

-¿cuándo vendrá sif? pregunta jane

-justo cuando nos vayamos

-¿y no puede vigilarme a mí también? En realidad no quiero ir

-corres un grave peligro, y solo ella no puede perseguir a lorelei , atraparla, evitar que haga otro caos en la tierra y cuidarlas, te repito se que darcy no está en peligro pero tu ciertamente lo estas

-bueno ok no creo que tenga otra opción

-¿cuándo nos vamos?

-ya!

-sujentense a mi

Empiezo a sentir esa brisa fría y ese leve toque de electricidad y sé que voy a salir de la tierra y no sé si voy a volver pronto o si voy a ser la misma.

GABY

Estoy recontada en la pared de mi habitación (mejor dicho celda) cantando una canción que escuche en un viaje a la tierra y de repente tocan la puerta.

-Gabriela abre te tengo una misión

Abro la puerta y veo a la persona que más odio en el mundo BRAKO

-¿qué tengo que hacer ahora, a quien vas a vender?

-hablas como si fuera un monstruo

Ciertamente se ve como uno, es totalmente azul, no azul claro como raika y los demás, es un azul oscuro casi negro, con ojos blancos y miles de marcas plateadas y todas partes como cicatricez nunca he sabido por qué es diferente a los otros nemus (raza de la gente de Atakmun) no es del mismo color y el tiene mucha más fuerza, se dice que se inyecto ADN de cada raza que logro capturar asgardianos, krees, ravengers, etc. espero de verdad que no haya nada mío en el.

-No. solo voy a capturarte gente que entrenas como mercenarios, o los encarcelas para luego venderlos.

-trabajo por encargos y dependiendo de eso será tu misión, si me piden un asgardiano, buscas uno, si me piden, un kree,buscas uno; si lo tengo que entrenar lo entreno , si solo tengo que capturarlo porque lo necesitan de experimento pues también, y si tengo que entregarlo en pedazos no me negare, para eso me pagan y muy bien

-eres asqueroso los demás no son mercancía…

-no sé por qué no puedes verme como me ve Raika

-ella ha demostrado no ser muy inteligente

-ella se arrodilla ante mi

-bien por ella. ¿Voy a ir a la tierra, otra vez a hacer trabajo de reconocimiento? A ver cómo viven, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, etc..

-no. claro que no.

-¿entonces?

-tú vas a traerme a los vengadores…


	3. los medios para el fin

LIZZIE

Tengo un mes en una sede de SHIELD es estúpidamente segura hay francotiradores y personas con armas en todos lados, todos parecen salidos de una película de guerra, en serio se ven letales, me he enterado que al parecer HYDRA va a perseguirme porque tengo acceso a una información súper valiosa, ya que un código de seguridad fue registrado con mis huellas, retinas y un código grabado en mi subconsciente, según la información que manejan se necesitan 3 personas para acceder a esa información ósea lo mas clasificado de la organización HYDRA , planes, expedientes, etc. Si Lucy supiera… debe estar preocupada pero le deje un mensaje diciéndole que acepte un contrato con una nueva banda y que me iba de gira por un tiempo… si te pones a ver no es del todo falso

No se quienes son los otros 2 pero yo soy una de los tres y los otros 2 no pueden hacer nada ni cambiar el código ni acceder sin mí, ni yo sin ellos.

Ese día en la habitación había un cadáver 3 personas que tenían el código debieron estar ahí activar el cambio para que ese hombre relevara el código, seguramente algo salió mal en el desastre ese, el hombre murió y quede yo agregada, solo tiene que conseguir quienes son los otros 2 o HYDRA tiene que atraparme a mí.

Lo que aun no me dicen es que fue lo que paso, que ocasiono ese caos que hizo que tantos agentes de HYDRA huyeran y murieran porque lo que si se es que ese ataque no fue de SHIELD.

Me encuentro caminando pensando en todo esto cuando veo que tres agentes frente a mí caen al suelo, veo hacia arriba y no veo a los francotiradores en la caseta de seguridad voy a correr hacia el edificio principal cuando siento algo frio en mi brazo y una voz en mi oído:

-no te muevas

Es la misma voz grave y molesta que escuche el otro día, mi corazón se acelera al minuto y no sé si es miedo o adrenalina, estoy muy agitada para saberlo, bajo la mirada hacia mi brazo y veo que lo frio que me toca es un brazo de metal, vienen agentes por todos lados y él me deja ir y comienza a disparar con la ametralladora de tiene el otro brazo solo lo sé por el sonido tan rápido de las detonaciones y porque bueno el otro brazo lo tenía ocupado conmigo pero no mire atrás a verlo solo corrí lejos, la puerta del edificio principal está muy lejos y no quiero recibir un balazo así que voy detrás de una camioneta hummer para resguardarme me quedo ahí 5 minutos y luego no suena nada me paro y no veo a nadie voy a caminar hacia el edifico principal y vuelvo a sentir algo frio en mi brazo y luego una agresiva vuelta

-si te digo que no te muevas tú no te mueves ¿ok?

Mi corazón esta acelerado otra vez, este hombre grita muerte en los ojos, es la mirada más gris e intimidante que he visto nunca, es muy atractivo pero se ve que es letal el largo cabello la barbilla apretada y hasta la forma en que respira.

-he matado a personas por menos que eso

-¿quién eres?

Escucho pasos y veo varios muchachos caminando hacia nosotros son agentes adolescente reclutados por SHIELD apenas están entrenando y no todos son agentes de campo, algunos solo son ingenieros así que el debió acabar con todos y están sacando todo lo que tienen

-me iré contigo, lo prometo solo no lastimes más personas por favor

Me mira, parece estudiarme y luego me dice:

-corre hacia la reja de salida

-¿pero no vas a matarlos cierto? Son solo niños…

Me lanza una mirada que podría matar a alguien y responde:

-saben en que se metieron, y todos moriremos un día jóvenes o adultos

-pero ellos...

-corre ahora!

Comienzo a correr y veo hacia atrás cuando ya estoy cerca de la reja, hay mucho humo y cuerpos en el piso pero no están muertos ni veo sangre, solo están tosiendo y se ven aturdidos con las miradas perdidas

-muévete!

-Jesús! ¿Cuándo llegaste? no te vi venir…

-no va a ser la primera vez que pase

La reja estaba abierta debió abrirla cuando entro o no sé, la verdad es que no voy a pensar mucho en eso, caminamos hasta que nos montamos en una camioneta aparcada cerca.

-¿a dónde vamos?

-no se aun…

-¿no sabes aun?¿ Secuestras a alguien y no sabes que hacer luego?

-hablas demasiado, necesitas callarte

-soy una compositora expreso todo lo que siento

-y yo soy un asesino y mato todo lo que me molesta

Decidido que es buen momento para callarme y el arranca la camioneta, al parecer estamos en Washington, no lo sabía llegue a la base a ciegas por "razones de seguridad" luego de que Steve respondiera que no ha hecho tal cosa como coquetear en un bar llegamos a un aeropuerto y me vendaron para salir del avión así que no sabía en qué parte del planeta estaba, hasta ahora.

-se que no quieres que hable pero, ¿quién eres?

-no lo sé eso es lo que tú vas a mostrarme

-oh no el maldito código, estoy empezando a odiar mis manos y mis ojos

Me mira y se fija en mis manos y mis ojos por un segundo pero no dice nada

-sabes lamento informarme que necesitas 3 personas para acceder a ese archivo

-bueno ya puedo tachar una de la lista

-¿puedes dejar de apuntarme? en serio me siento halagada que pienses que puedo huir, pero puedo asegurarte que no y me pone muy nerviosa.

-deja de hablar y hacer exigencias, esto no es un viaje de carretera, no quiero seguir oyéndote o no voy a apuntarte, voy a dispararte.

Me volteo y veo hacia la ventana y no digo nada mas este hombre es un asesino y yo estoy jugando con fuego puede asesinarme en un segundo sin despeinarse.

Pasa media hora y volteo hacia él y encuentro que ya no me está apuntando, pero tengo que volver a hablar y el miedo me mata.

-¿y ahora qué?

-no he dicho nada…

-se que quieres hablar

-¿a si?¿ y cómo?

-porque te diste cuenta que no te estoy apuntando pero igual el corazón se te acelero, puedo oírlo desde aquí, así que estas asustada

-quizás no quiero hablar, quizás voy a escapar

-bueno no tienes oportunidad así que olvídalo, o inténtalo cuando estés más segura o tu corazón piense que es buena idea y no te delate

-ok ok si quiero decir algo

-¿qué es? -Dice con voz irritada

-tengo que ir al baño.

ALEX

Llegamos a una sala dorada, no sé que me imaginaba de Asgard, la verdad nunca pensé en ello pero fíjate que tienen nuestro mismo cielo, y aquí estamos tratando que Odin acceda a que Jane y yo nos quedemos.

-esta es una locura, es la segunda vez que traes una mortal aquí

-hablas como si yo de te diera tantos problemas como mi hermano

-tu hermano me da problemas por odio y resentimiento, lo tuyo es puro capricho

-lo mío es amor

-¿y te enamoraste de las 2?

-claro que no. Amo a jane como mi compañera de vida y amo a toda la raza humana por la compasión que muestran.

-han mostrado mucha más destrucción que compasión

-¿y quién somos nosotros para juzgarlos? Por ser más humano es que fui digno del martillo

-de todas formas no estamos seguros que ellas son el objetivo de Lorelei

-yo se que lo son, no me perdona el que la haya rechazado, quiere poder como nadie y ahora quiere venganza.

-está bien pueden quedarse, pero no quiero más problemas suficiente tengo que encargarme gracias a Loki haciéndose pasar por mí.

-solo lo hizo por vengar a nuestra madre, quiso destruir todos los mundos, le dijeron que había forma de traerla de vuelta y era acumulando poder y destrucción.

-bueno al parecer se dio cuenta a tiempo que era un error

-esta vez no lo exiliaste o lo apresaste

-eso nos ha demostrado no funcionar en el pasado

-esperemos que por fin se dé cuenta que es de la familia y razone o por lo menos use sus habilidades para el bien, es lo que nuestra madre hubiera querido

-veo ese día lejano, pero aun tengo esperanza

-Loki nunca será completamente bueno o malo, es su naturaleza, lo hace quien es, de hecho así somos todos, solo que él no se disculpa por ello…

Thor se inclino ante su padre y salimos del salón, este palacio parece de la antigua Grecia, claro que si te asomas por ellas enormes ventanas vez naves y cosas que definitivamente no se han visto en la tierra.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y escuchamos:

-si ya llego mi hermanito y mi cuñada favorita

-¿soy tu cuñada favorita? tendré que golpearte de nuevo para remediar eso

-creo que lo soportare, he pasado por peores

-sabemos que Hulk dejo tu umbral del dolor muy alto, hermano

-¿y quién es esta pequeña humana?

-soy la sobrina del hombre que hipnotizaste para que te ayudara

-ohh¿eres un pequeña selvig? Y si, lo hipnotice, pero bueno ustedes los humanos son tan débiles…

-si bueno, no seremos la gran cosa pero fuiste a un planeta lleno de nosotros para así gobernarlo y sentir un poco de amor y aceptación.

Los ojos de loki se oscurecieron un poco mas de verde claro pasaron a verde militar, se veía molesto pero también contenido

-cada humana que traes es más desagradable que la anterior

-no puedes culpar a ningún humano por odiarte, menos si es familiar de selvig

-ella no parece familiar de selvig

-pues lo soy, y lo que hiciste destruyo mi familia y mi mundo, pero creo que a ti te fue peor.

Loki desapareció, creo que su capacidad de control se estaba agotando, sin embargo una mujer realmente hermosa venia hacia nosotros

-thor volveré a la tierra antes de que lorelei acabe con todo, hola jane

-hola sif

-sif, ella es Alexandra estaba en peligro también, aparte de rastrear a lorelei quiero que vigiles a darcy su amiga, solo como precaución a jane le preocupa que algo pueda pasarle

-no será un problema,¿ me pongo en contacto con shield nuevamente?

-sí. Necesitas informarles a ellos, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras pero asegúrate de detenerla.

-por supuesto me iré de inmediato, la hechicera que la ayudo ya está en nuestra prisión puedes interrogarla tu también si así lo deseas, mantén a asgard fuera de peligro mientras no estoy

-lo hare

-y a los 3 guerreros

-eso si no lo prometo

Sif sonrió y se fue caminando por el pasillo

-bueno vamos a buscarles habitaciones…

GABY

Tengo información acerca de los vengadores, cada vez que salgo de Atakmun hacia otro mundo, averiguo sobre el lugar apenas llego para saber quién es el más fuerte del lugar y por qué, en la tierra me he entretenido mas, no sé si es porque es donde nací pero me siento fascinada con la cantidad de emociones, colores y sensaciones de este lugar; los humanos ríen, lloran y gritan todo en menos de 20 minutos, de repente en un lugar todo es gris y sales y te encuentras con amarillos, verdes y azules, hablan mucho entre ellos, no es como en Atakmun…

Allá Brako dirige todo, lo que en la tierra llaman dictadura, lo que se come, lo que se habla, todo… y la gente parece feliz con eso, no se tiene que trabajar para ganar el pan solo hacer lo que Brako dice sin rechistar y ya… el te proveerá de lo que el piense que necesites para vivir, en Atakmun nunca se sale de la ciudad está todo fortificado hasta el techo está cubierto de gris, solo hay unas pocas ventanas y el cielo es naranja, pero sin sol ni estrellas solo color naranja, los seres son azules claros como el cielo de la tierra no tienen cabello solo pequeños tumultos grises por toda la cabeza como especie de cachos, no hay brisa como la tierra ni sientes rayos del sol o gotas de lluvia, todos están vestidos de negro menos yo a mi me gusta el azul así que uso mi pantalón azul, mi chaqueta, azul y mi camiseta blanca solo mis botas son negras Brako me dejo hacer eso de regalo cuando me dio mi primera misión y la cumplí al pie de la letra, claro está que si no lo hacia la paliza que nos darían a Raika, Lucien y a mí seria épica, porque esa es la idea de Brako de saber trabajar en equipo. En atakmun todos son nemus menos yo, los de otras especies o razas son prisioneros de Brako, yo he conocido otras especies como la insoportable de Nébula, es muy parecida a Raika ya que nébula es un poco más oscura pero igual de perra, he visto a Rocket en varios mundos y a Starlord que se que es de la tierra igual que yo, y a Sif que es Asgardiana al igual que Lucien ellos me caen bien y no es por que luzcan mas como los humanos sino es que son grandes luchadores y son los únicos que van a otros mundos a ayudar cuando los necesitan, varias veces han ayudado a la tierra.

Pero bueno aquí en la tierra hay seres poderosos unos se ayudan con dinero, otros con tecnología, otros con experimentos biológicos y químicos; y otros más especiales que solo tienen valentía, después de ver que Tony Stark es inalcanzable en su torre, bruce barner se mantiene fuera del ojo público, ojo de halcón y la viuda negra son excelentes en pasar desapercibidos como yo; ya que muchas personas no saben que existen, al igual que los gemelos que una me vería venir y el otro es muy rápido para mí. Así que decido ir con el más accesible primero Steve Rogers.

Me encuentro caminando hacia el bar en que lo he visto par de veces cuando alguien me pregunta:

-¿quieres ser modelo?

-¿disculpe?

-eres hermosa, exótica y tienes la altura ideal

-no estoy interesada

-bueno eso es una pena

Ese tipo era un humano escalofriante, no es mi primera vez en la tierra y se todo sobre este lugar, como por ejemplo que ese hombre es un delincuente.

Aunque no es el primero que me ofrece trabajo de modelo, yo mido 1,75 tengo piel clara ojos azules y cabello castaño rojizo (no rojo) que cae liso hasta la cadera, en Atakmun no hay peluquerías así que nunca me lo he cortado o hecho nada ni me dan ganas es mucho cabello para manejar siempre lo llevo suelto y eso me ha ayudado en este planeta a recibir atención

Entro al bar y lo veo, esta con un hombre moreno y desde aquí puedo ver que tienen una foto de un hombre de cabello largo y una chica de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Me siento en la barra a dos puestos de ellos y el moreno en seguida me nota…

-soy Sam Wilson

-hola -respondo

-¿tu nombre?

-¿disculpa?

-¿me dices tu nombre?

-no lo creo

-Estas volando muy alto hoy sam.- le dice Steve

Yo volteo hacia ellos y Steve me mira

-discúlpalo es demasiado extrovertido

-qué bueno que lo controlas

-pff a mi no me controla nadie hermosa

Me levanto del bar viendo que ya es hora de que mi cómplice para este plan Layton active la bomba

Me acerco a la puerta y escucho como la bomba se activa y de repente la pared explota

PUMM! Caigo hacia atrás y sé que tengo un vidrio enterrado en el brazo, soy la única herida por que era la única que estaba cerca del lugar de la explosión todo se convierte en un caos la gente comienza a correr diciendo cosas como ataque terrorista, aliens y la batalla de new york…

Layton entra con su capucha puesta mezclándose entre la gente y aprovecha que Steve viene hacia mi e inyecta a sam y lo desmaya…

Estoy en el piso haciéndome la victima porque sé que Steve no me va a dejar aquí, lo sé desde el momento en que la bomba detono y se levanto buscándome

-ayúdame, por favor sácame de aquí - le digo cuando está a mi lado

-te sacare de este desastre vamos…

Pasa los brazos por debajo de mis piernas y mi espalda y me levanta, me sorprendo nunca en mi vida alguien me había ayudado de esa forma, solo lucien y no se lo permití nunca más porque los guardias le darían una paliza brutal después…

-¿cómo te llamas?

-¿qué?

-que como te llamas… yo se que sam fue intenso, pero te saque de ahí, me merezco tu nombre

-Gabriela

-OK gabriela no te duermas puedes tener una contusión por el golpe,¿ que tanto te duele el brazo?

Ni me acordaba de eso, he recibido cortes y palizas mucho peores pero claro también se debe a mi ADN anormal que no me daño tan rápido como otras criaturas además no he usado mis poderes que es lo que me quita energía y fuerza.

-ohh, si mi brazo, emm duele mucho

-tenemos que llevarte a un hospital

-NO!

-¿por qué no?

-emm tengo que ir primero a mi auto a recoger mis cosas

-yo te las llevo luego

-no no puedo hay cosas muy importantes hay por favor

-ok ¿dónde está tu carro?

-atrás del bar

Me llevo atrás del bar y le tuve que rogar para que me pusiera en el suelo, el tiempo en que me tuvo en brazos es el máximo tiempo que he hablado con alguien, ni con lucien hablaba tanto, estábamos muy preocupados para sobrevivir

Estoy en frente de la puerta y el detrás de mí, saco el polvo escondido en mi chaqueta que le compre al coleccionista porque sé que es lo único que momentáneamente lo dormiría, lo he estudiado y sé que no es normal tampoco, salgo del carro y finjo un mareo, el viene a mi rescate me sujeta por la cadera y me estabiliza, luego me voltea y me apoya contra el carro, toca mi mejilla con su mano y me mira a los ojos

-¿estas bien?

No puedo responderle estoy viendo sus ojos del mismo color que los míos pero tan diferentes, los de él se ven puros, los míos están llenos de mentira, pero no me echare para atrás, no permitiré que maten a la única familia que tengo.

-¿Gabriela?

-dulces sueños capitán…


	4. el nombre, la ilusion y la amenaza

LIZZIE

A pesar que no estaba muy feliz con la idea paramos en una bomba de gasolina para que yo pudiera ir al baño finalmente cedió, aunque sinceramente esta asqueroso, luego de hacer pis salgo del cubilo para ver mi cara

-mira quien tenemos aquí…

Josh está detrás de mí, lo veo a través del espejo, en serio espero que no me haya visto hacer pis, yo sé que es un patán pero uno tiene pudor, cuando voy a gritar me tapa la boca y comienza a halar hacia una puerta que está del otro lado del baño. No se me ocurrió ni siquiera escapar por ahí porque sé que el hombre que me secuestro no es del tipo de hombre del cual puedes escapar

-vamos camina rápido perra

Me hala el cabello y mis ojos lloran este hombre es grande y musculoso y podría partirme el cuello, aunque sé que le valgo más viva que muerta, pero eso no impide que me lastime

-¿donde estas?!

Esa voz es inconfundible para mí

-maldición ya viene dice un muy asustado Josh

Trato de soltarme pero eso hace que me suelte el cabello pero me ponga el brazo alrededor del cuello

-suéltala

Aparece mi muy molesto secuestrador

Comienza a pelear con los otros hombres que vinieron con Josh o más bien a jugar con ellos, acabo con los 12 en 5 minutos y Josh cada vez más se acercaba a una camioneta conmigo de rehén, luego de acabar con todos se para frente a nosotros y Josh pone la pistola en mi cien, en ese mismo instante me molesto, mi secuestrador está muy tranquilo con un arma en la mano cuando Josh le dice:

-arroja el arma al suelo

-no. -Contesta

-la matare

-no. No lo harás

-no me pruebes

-no lo hago

-necesitas irte y dejarme ir con ella

-no lo creo, además no se ve muy feliz, odia que la apunten

En ese instante Josh se distrajo, me moví un poco a la izquierda y recibió un disparo en la clavícula y cayó hacia atrás y corrí lejos de él y escuche un segundo disparo, en el instante supe que no vería a Josh nunca más.

-ven conmigo y no te separes de mi

-esto es un desastre.- Digo

-lo sé, hay que cambiar de carro, varios vieron la escena la policía debe estar en camino

Cerca había una Tahoe la abrió e hizo una rara maniobra para que encendiera nos montamos y arranco a toda velocidad

-se que no te gusta oírme hablar pero en serio no sabes quién eres

-no. No lo se

-¿no tienes nombre?

-tengo 2. No sé cuál es el real

-¿puedo oírlos?

-uno es el soldado de invierno, y el otro es james Buchanas Barnes, creo que de apodo es bucky

-jumm el primero es un cliché, no es muy original

-¿y por qué? - Pregunta extrañado

-porque tienes el brazo gris y los ojos grises y eso… no se es muy obvio

-¿y el otro?

-se siente más real, aunque en vez de Bucky deberías de ser Army

-no entiendo…

-peleas como un ejército entero (army es ejercito en ingles) y además tu súper "arm" (brazo en ingles) .

-eres rara

-te llamare Army entonces

-¿y cómo te llamas tu?

-¿me secuestras y no sabes?

-se que te llamas Elizabeth y que te necesito para obtener información pero nada mas

-me llamo Elizabeth Summer Cage

-Summer también es un cliché

-claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?

-tienes los ojos ámbar, el cabello castaño y te ponen Summer (summer es verano en ingles)

-tienes razón aunque no sé si fue por eso que mi mama me puso el nombre

\- cuando me des la información que necesito te dejare ir y podrás preguntarle

-no puedo, está muerta

-a tu padre entonces

-nunca lo conocí, no tengo a nadie soy huérfana, estuve en orfanatos y hogares temporales desde los 6 hasta los 16 que me emancipe

\- eso lo explica entonces

-¿qué cosa?

-porque no eres una asustadiza, otra persona ya habría tenido una crisis nerviosa por menos de lo que tú has pasado en un día, has visto la calle eres fuerte

-quizás o quizás solo estoy loca, eso es lo que Lucy dice

-¿quién es Lucy?

-mi ángel de la guarda

-umm no creo que Lucy este en lo correcto, Summer

-todos me dicen Lizzie

-pues yo te diré Summer.

ALEX

Mi habitación es enorme, podría hacer una coreografía aquí sin tener que mover nada, y la vista es impresionante así que decido salir y explorar el castillo… al salir de la habitación me encuentro una sala con instrumentos hermosos, no sabía que tuvieran los mismos que en la tierra, aunque hay otros que se ven autóctonos no creo que los haya en otro lugar, me pregunto quién los tocará…

-¿espiando en mi castillo? -Dice odin

-¿quien toca estos instrumentos?

-solo los autorizados, personas contratadas para el entretenimiento de las cenas y las fiestas, a mi esposa le encantaba, era la única razón por la que hacia fiestas, por la música y el baile sobre todo, era una excelente bailarina… - dice con nostalgia

-yo también bailo, era mi profesión en la tierra

Odin me ve con desconfianza, hay algo en el que no termina de encajarme, suena y luce como él, pero su vibra y energía no es la misma, se siente forzada y hasta falsa…

-te tienes que ir a tu planeta, voy a demandar tu expulsión

-hace muy poco estaba de acuerdo con que me quedara, sé que no estaba muy feliz pero es lo correcto

-no tengo por qué darle refugio a humanos débiles e indefensos

-siguen diciendo eso pero la única razón por la que vinimos aquí es porque ustedes fueron primero a molestar a nuestro mundo, nosotros ni sabíamos que existían, es decir, jane si pero el resto de nosotros no nos importaba que pasaba con ustedes.

-tienen que aprender a defenderse, a ser una raza mas fuerte

-lo dice quienes dejaron escapar una loca de su súper segura prisión, otra vez…

Odín sonríe y no parece algo que haga muy a menudo, se ve mal, demasiado falso, entonces recuerdo lo que jane y mi tío me han dicho…

-bueno parece que vas a tener que aguantarme en tu planeta hasta que la policía intergaláctica traiga a Lorelei, ¡dios! la Interpol seria más eficiente…

-¿quién?

-una organización de nuestra súper inferior raza…

Me doy la vuelta y voy a salir de la habitación cuando…

-te tienes que arrodillar cuando te despides del rey

-qué bueno que no estaba hablando con el… en serio busca algo que hacer Loki

GABY

Entro en una bodega abandonada y el imbécil de Layton aun no llega asi que decido traer a Steve con campo de fuerza, no hay manera de que lo cargue, tampoco lo voy a atar ya que no lo necesito, no voy a torturarlo o lanzar un ataque, solo voy a dejar un mensaje…

Está acostado en la mesa y por fin llega Layton

-¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

-reportándole al jefe…

-tu jefa soy yo, no olvides que esta misión es mía

-sí pero Brako te quiere vigilada, sabe que te pones creativa en la tierra…

-pues dile a Brako que no se preocupe que no voy a cambiar a nadie por mi familia, ni si quiera un planeta entero

Tengo muchas deudas con Lucien, el me mantuvo viva no puedo solo dejarlo no es justo, además somos familia…

-¿Que me paso?¿ Dónde estoy? -Dice un recién despierto Steve

-Bueno estas en un almacén abandonado, y necesito que me digas como encontrar a los gemelos…

-¿Tú no eres una pobre mujer indefensa cierto? Lo debí de haber imaginado… nunca luciste como una.

-No. No lo soy, ahora dime donde están los gemelos…

Steve intenta levantarse y venir hacia mí, pero en seguida armo un campo lo detengo y lo empujo hacia atrás…

-no te pongas creativo conmigo, no tienes oportunidad así que dime donde están…

-no lo sé, ni te lo voy a decir…

-ok. Entonces tendré que volver destruir una ciudad o dos para encontrarlos

-No puedes amenazarlo él es capitán América - dice un niño que no sé de donde salió…

-¿y este inconveniente de donde salió? Dice Layton

-me escondí y los seguí, cuando estaba capitán ayudándola, Él la ayudo pero usted es mala

-me voy a encargar de él… Layton camina hacia el niño y Steve hacia Layton

-¡Layton! Quédate donde estas

-eres una debilucha, nunca debieron dejarte a cargo, no tienes la fuerza para dañar si es necesario

No me puedo permitir mostrar debilidad, así que me doy el gusto de patear a layton en la cara, no es que fuera un sacrificio… quería hacerlo hace días, el me mira sorprendido sosteniendo su magullado rostro

-aquí la jefa soy yo, si yo te digo que saltes, tu saltas, que te detengas, te detienes ¿me entiendes?

Steve nos miraba con curiosidad, y el ya no tan valiente niño se veía cada vez más inquieto…

-volveré y estaba pensando darle más diversidad a la cosa, así que creo que mi próxima visita será en la aguja espacial de Seattle, ya sabes me da vista a la ciudad y así puedo verlos pequeños humanos mejor… así que o aparecen, o olvídense borren del mapa de América el Estado de Washington…

-te estaré esperando… -dice capitán

-y yo te destruiré sin despeinarme como hoy, ahora vete… y llévate al niño contigo


	5. hermanos, travesti

LIZZIE

Estamos buscando un sitio donde dormir, pero primero necesitamos buscarle un suéter a Army porque su brazo no pasara desapercibido exactamente…

Su camisa gris, chaleco, pantalón y botas son muy intimidantes necesitamos algo más normal…

Yo con mi sueter blanco, jeans y botas grises tengo mi atuendo perfecto para el invierno

Entro a un supermercado a buscar algo de comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, Army debe comer mucho; y veo a un hombre súper grande en frente de mi, debe ser luchador de MMA o algo, dejo su chaqueta en el carrito y esta entretenido viendo marcas de comida orgánica, este hombre debe ser veloz, pero estoy cerca de la puerta y army debe tener el carro encendido dijo que me daba 5 minutos o entraría por mi… la verdad es que no se veía preocupado, sabe que no voy a huir , es insultante… bueno sigo pensando en mis opciones … decido que la comida será en otro lugar que la compremos porque en este supermercado solo encontrare una chaqueta…

Agarro la chaqueta y salgo a toda velocidad y me alivia saber que no me equivoque, allí esta army con el carro encendido, entro en el carro y le digo:

-¡acelera, acelera!

-¿qué paso?.- Me pregunta alarmado

-¿ves ese tipo enorme que viene hacia acá?

-si

-bueno, esta es su chaqueta…

Me observa perplejo y arranca a toda velocidad

-no entiendo porque le robaste la chaqueta a ese hombre,¿ eres cleptómana?

-claro que no, pero necesitábamos algo para cubrir tu brazo, terminator

-no veo porque tenias que correr ese riesgo y robar

-bueno porque son las 8 de la noche no hay ninguna tienda abierta en esta carretera, y no podemos detenernos en un lugar a dormir y entrar contigo luciendo como un súper asesino, que lo eres, pero no tienen porque enterarse, además no tengo nada de entusiasmo por dormir en el carro, estoy súper cansada.

-lo que digas

-además porque te ves tan indignado, tú has hecho cosas peores que robar una chaqueta

-sí. Yo soy un asesino, no un ratero

-bueno mañana pasamos por una tienda de souvenirs y te compras una de esas feas sudaderas de turista para que te sientas mejor

-ahí hay un hotel vamos allí, necesito que te duermas para descansar de oir tu voz unas horas…

Entramos al hotel y estaba un chico gordo muy feo con cara de fastidio, bucky entra con LA CHAQUETA PUESTA! Y le pregunta por una habitación, pero de manera grosera, y el chico se la niega, viendo este lugar la verdad dudo que estén llenos, pero army fue muy grosero, aunque ese chico demostró tener pelotas negándole la habitación, porque army puede tener el traje hasta de mascota del equipo y aun seria intimidante.

-no hay habitación .- dice cuando esta frente a mi

-si la hay

-yo fui quien le pregunte y respondió que no…

-a veces no es lo que preguntas sino como lo preguntas

Y camino hacia el chico, el me ve y su actitud en seguida cambia y mejora mi autoestima porque después del día que he tenido que alguien se emocione al verme es un logro, significa que no me veo tan mal…

-hola cielo ¿como estas? .- Le digo con esa voz tonta coqueta

-bi-bien responde el chico

-mi hermano y yo tenemos horas en carretera, tenemos que ir a casa porque la pobre abuela murió, ¿estás seguro que no tienes habitación? Estamos muy cansados… .- le digo batiendo las pestañas

-bueno creo que podría hacer una excepción, ¿una habitación doble les sirve?

-claro

Me entrega unas llaves y sonríe, veo hacia army y no se ve muy feliz le hago una seña para que se acerque pero va directo al ascensor, camino hacia allá y entro con él, después que las puertas se cierran dice:

-así que hermanos eh…

ALEX

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estoy aquí en Asgard y he encontrado algo en lo que soy buena… luchar con espadas

Thor dice que es porque tengo agilidad debido a que soy bailarina, y por eso me he convertido en tal ágil guerrera en tan poco tiempo, también se debe a la ayuda que me ha dado Fandral, he tratado con todo tipo de armas pero se me ha hecho especialmente fácil y entretenido luchar con 2 sables, tengo que coordinar mejor mis movimientos pero se siente poderoso y genial.

Casi no he visto a Loki, solo me he cruzado con el par de veces y he estado con Jane y Thor o los 3 guerreros, ya que Fandral muy poco me deja sola…

Ahora voy a dirigirme a hablar con Odin que solicito mi presencia y me encuentro sumamente nerviosa.

-lady Alexandra, el señor Odin la espera en el salón de batalla dice aluz la señora que maneja todo aquí (creo que es la especie de ama de llaves)

-por supuesto Aluz .- respondo

Se me hace extraño, se que pronto van a tener un baile y sé que odin quiere que yo baile como entretenimiento para que les muestre arte de la tierra porque su esposa así lo habría quería ya que era amante del baile, pero no veo porque tendría que encontrarlo en el salón de batalla…

-aluz espera un momento .- digo y me acerco a ella

-si, dígame

-¿por qué quiere que lo encuentre allí?

-no lo sé señorita, no me lo dijo

De pronto caigo en cuenta que es el salón que queda más alejado del castillo, queda en un lugar poco transitado y le presto atención a la sensación que he estado sintiendo pero que por mi nervios no he descifrado y ahora todo tiene sentido

-bueno esto ya raya en lo patético, esto en mi planeta le llaman ser transexual o travesti, en serio Loki busca a alguien a quien molestar

Loki quita la transformación y se convierte en el mismo

-¿cómo puedes descubrirme? Nunca nadie lo hace si soy cuidadoso, y tú eres una humana ordinaria

-que te puedo decir, soy buena evitando engaños, siempre lo he sido, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer

-¿cómo qué? ¿Jugar a las espadas con Fandral?

-quizás, siempre me gustaron los 3 mosqueteros…

-son los 3 guerreros

-oh, no lo entendiste fue un chiste terráqueo, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir

-seguro, deberías empezar a practicar el baile que le vas a hacer a mi padre (dijo esto con doble sentido)

-si bueno eso no es algo que necesite practicar, ningún hombre se ha quejado de mis destrezas antes y te aseguro que no lo van a hacer ahora…

Digo esto y al pasar choco contra su hombro, si cree que puede provocarme se equivoca, sé que es un dios y podría hacerme daño fácilmente pero creo que bajar la cabeza ante él es mucho más peligroso que enfrentarlo.


	6. donde las amenazas comienzan

LIZZIE

Tengo una semana con Army y me he dado cuenta que tiene días peores que otros, no se por lo que ha pasado, pero en ocasiones esta mucho mas malhumorado que de costumbre, creo que son como episodios de ira, además que nunca lo he visto dormir; vamos por una carretera que está muy sola, el viaje a Denver que me entere es a donde nos dirigimos está siendo particularmente largo, sería más fácil ir por avión pero no creo que Army pase el detector de metales, voy quedándome dormida poco a poco hasta que siento que la camioneta da un frenazo abrupto y abro los ojos, estamos rodeados por 4 camionetas negras y 2 motos un total de 20 personas apuntándonos.

Sal de la camioneta en cuanto esté cerca de tu puerta y quédate detrás de mi. - pero parece muy preocupado, baja del carro y se acerca a mi puerta y hago lo que me dice me paro detrás de él y me cubre completa el mide aproximadamente 1,85 y yo solo 1,63

-vaya, vaya pero mira quien tenemos aquí, si es uno de nuestros mejores experimentos .- dice un hombre de aspecto juvenil pero que claramente tiene mucho poder, por la forma en que los otros agentes se paran alrededor de el

-quien diría que Richard Fisk se alejaría de la seguridad de papi .- dice army

-bueno no podía perder la oportunidad de ver un viejo amigo, mas después que ha cometido errores y has hecho daño a la organización que te ha creado.

-no somos amigos

-bueno ya podremos trabajar en eso, entonces necesito que me entregues a la chica y me acompañes

-voy a tener que decir que no

-bueno es una pena pero voy a tener que dar la orden para que te maten

Army me empuja y caigo al suelo, dos agentes sacan le apuntan pero el ya tiene 2 cuchillos en sus manos y se los clava en el cuello, yo aprovecho para gatear detrás de una de sus camionetas que está alejada, cuando estoy detrás de ella veo como army hace gala del apodo que le di y se mueve rápido y los acaba uno a uno, algunos con una navaja a otros con disparos y a los más desafortunados les rompe el cuello, de repente me halan por el hombro y me voltean, y esta un hombre sosteniendo un arma apuntándome… argh!

-¡camina! .-Me dice y me conduce hacia Richard pero cuando estoy a mitad de camino Army le tuerce el brazo con el que tiene el arma hasta que se lo rompe y deja al hombre tirado en el piso, me agarra por la cintura y me hala hacia atrás, Richard aprovecha esto y lanza dos pequeños círculos de metal hacia el brazo metálico de Army que se lo electrocuta y lo deja como paralizado, se tambalea hacia el lado izquierdo llevándome con él, así que caigo de rodillas muy cerca del borde de la carretera, levanto la mirada y esta Richard apuntándome.

-sabes que no puedes matarla.- dice Army que ya está de pie a 30 cm de mi

-claro que puedo, tengo el arma y me ahorraría problemas

-Hydra la necesita viva para acceder a la información

-mi padre es muy inteligente, lo resolverá

-te matara si sabes que lo desobedeciste

-bueno, puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente… - y lanza una pelota que cae lejos de mi y explota abriendo el piso bajo mis pies, grito y siento la mano de Army en mi muñeca, debió moverse rápido y agarrarme, me estoy balanceando en el filo de la carretera y veo hacia abajo y veo que de caer mi muerte no será nada linda.

-ahh, la atrapaste, que caballeroso, ¿por qué no la dejas caer? Tú ya has sentido esa sensación, no te fue tan mal después de eso

-¡voy a matarte!

-¿cómo? Tu súper brazo no te funciona y el otro está ocupado además es fuerte pero no tanto sabes que tarde o temprano la dejaras caer -luego que dice eso escucho un disparo y veo una mancha roja en el brazo con que Army me tiene agarrada, hace una mueca y su mano pierde un poco el agarre de mi muñeca así que ahora me sostiene de la mano y ya mi hombro derecho está empezando a doler

-vamos déjala caer, te propongo esto: si la dejas caer y aceptas de nuevo al asesino sin piedad que eres te diré todo, absolutamente todo lo que te hicieron, quien fuiste y porque te eligieron, imagínate te ahorraras todos esos problemas de persecuciones y viajes, y tendrás toda la información, no tendrás que vivir de flashbacks e imágenes en museos, tendrás todo el cuento armado, ¿qué dices?

Army me mira y sé que es una oferta tentadora, puede ver las ruedas en su cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto, quizás si hubiera cerrado mi boca tendría más oportunidad de ser elegida pero no puedo hacer nada ahora, vuelvo a mirar hacia abajo para familiarizarme con el recorrido y veo un montón de rocas que probablemente puedan destrozarme antes de tocar el fondo, luego vuelvo a ver hacia arriba y me encuentro con su mirada de nuevo, me la sostiene por 5 segundos y luego cierra los ojos y lo sé ya ha tomado su decisión…

Así que abro mi mano y me resigno a la idea de caer…

BUCKY

Estoy sosteniendo su mano con toda la fuerza que es posible, y sé que seguir con ella son problemas seguro, estoy considerando mis opciones y pff me rindo no puedo dejarla morir no al menos hasta que tenga lo que necesito, y de repente ella suelta mi mano, me niego a creer que ella quiera caer o a dejarla caer. Uso toda la fuerza que tengo y la aprieto fuerte moviéndola de izquierda a derecha duro para que tome impulso y caiga junto a mí, en el impulso me lleva con ella pero sé que mi peso le haría daño así que doy una vuelta rápida y la pongo sobre mi y justo donde caemos hay un arma en el suelo la tomo y le disparo al imbécil de Richard en la cabeza y el corazón como me enseñaron, y luego veo los ojos ámbar sorprendidos sobre mi cara.

-¿quieres morir? -Le digo

-yo, yo, amm pensé que…

-¿qué te dejaría caer? Te necesito y hasta que me des lo que quiero te mantendré a salvo.

\- ¿y luego? - Dice y aun oigo su corazón acelerado, piensa que la voy a matar después

-no mato por diversión, si no eres un estorbo puedes vivir

-eso no es tranquilizador

-¿por qué?

-las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi madre es ella diciéndome que soy un estorbo, así que se puede decir que nací con ese don

-ya llegaremos a ese momento y veremos, ahora hay que comer…

ALEX

Acepte bailar en la fiesta que van a hacer en asgard estoy familiarizándome con la música, viendo que me siento más cómoda bailando pero la verdad no es muy difícil, todo es muy instrumental y clásico, creo que la música se siente igual en todos los mundos, yo siempre he preferido la instrumental ya que muy pocos cantantes me transmiten ye inspiran así que prefiero que la melodía sola me guie

-¿aun andas escuchando música por aquí? .- Dice jane

-sí, estoy viendo que prefiero bailar

-sea lo que sea que elijas será perfecto

-sí pero quiero impresionar, literalmente voy a bailar para los dioses

-si bueno tú eras mas fan de la mitología griega, que si Ares y eso¿ no? , Vi tus libros

-sí. lo soy, pero estamos en asgard no en el Olimpo

-sí, tienes razón, siento que te veo menos aquí que en la tierra

-siempre estas con Thor

-y tu entrenando o bailando

-quiero ser buena luchadora es un reto

-y yo quiero a Thor, es inevitable

-no te estoy reclamando Jane, ustedes obviamente se aman y tienen que estar juntos y aprovechar el tiempo, quién sabe si cuando volvamos lo veas otra vez

-si… sobre eso… no creo volver

-¿qué?

-Thor va a pedir la aprobación de los dioses, como un juicio o algo así y si paso la prueba nos casaremos.

-eso es… guau no sé qué decir, felicidades, amm solo por curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de anillo te regala un dios cuando se propone?¿ Se arrodilla o algo?

-jajaja no fue asi como paso

-osea que ¿no hay anillo?

-no

-eso es decepcionante, si alguien tiene posibilidades de dar un anillo es un dios

-fue romántico si te sirve de algo

-bueno por lo menos

-tú tienes una obsesión con los anillos

-puedo dejar de usar hasta zarcillos pero nunca anillos

-¿hasta entrenando?

-sí. Así golpeo mas fuerte porque mis nudillos son débiles

-y pequeños.- Dice Fandral que viene entrando

-pero soy buena, tu lo dijiste

-lo eres, pero no tienes mucha fuerza

-nadie tiene tanta fuerza como un asgardiano.- dice jane

-hay un par de humanos que si

-bueno vamos a ir a entrenar. -Digo

-no puedo decidirme, esa noche decidiré

-bueno vamos a entrenar entonces, hasta luego jane

-adios chicos.

Aluz entra corriendo a la habitación

-lady Jane, señor Fandral, lady Alexandra el señor Thor ha ido de emergencia a la tierra al parecer hay una nueva amenaza.

Steve

Estamos en Seattle todos Tony, Natasha, Sam, Banner, Clint, Wanda, Pietro y Thor. Y agentes de shield encubiertos para resguardar civiles en caso de ser necesario.

-¿donde se supone que debemos estar? Yo no veo nada .- dice tony

-creo que sería mejor estudiar la situación, y ver cuál sería la mejor ubicación .- dice Clint

-estará en el aguja espacial - digo

-bueno sea como sea espero que no tenga saltar sobre nada otra vez.- dice natasha

-lo mejor será que suba ahí.-comenta thor

-si porque eso nos hará pasar desapercibidos.- dice sam

De repente la veo caminando hacia nosotros, dios esta mujer tiene coraje viene como si fuera al supermercado a comprar vegetales, toda calmada, tiene un aura azul ella es pura energía, nunca conocí alguien tan magnético o trayente, por donde sea que pasa la ven, es inevitable.

-ahí está la chica mala - dice sam

-¿es ella? Dios es hermosa.- Dice barton

-y se ve claramente poderosa.- dice banner

-bueno veo que capitán les hizo llegar mi mensaje…

-¿te das cuenta del grupo que tienes frente a ti? .-Dice tony

-¿te das cuenta que estas sin armadura?

-puedo remediar eso rápido.

-¿con que?¿ Este sensor? - Y muestra una pulsera con un sensor rojo - lo siento ya me ocupe de él , eres el más fácil.

Tony se muestra estupefacto y la verdad lo disfruto, pietro escucha algo que le dice wanda y se va de forma veloz.

-así que crees que tu hermano puede detenerme .- se acerca a wanda.

-no dañaras a los humanos

-ellos no son mi objetivo.- se escuchan un gritos

Salen un montón de criaturas azules por todos lados y empezamos a luchar contra ellos, tony es el primero que interceptan son fuertes y rapidos, la gente comienza a correr desesperada, Gabriela se concentra en wanda la tiene en una burbuja de un color azul con morado y la va comprimiendo mas y mas hasta que wanda se desmaya, luego va hacia Clint y natasha, pero ellos no pueden tocarla, tiene un ahora un escudo del mismo color sobre ella, cuando llega a ellos los levanta sin tocarlos y se ven como que si estuvieran siendo asfixiados, me distraigo un segundo para encargarme de las dos criaturas azules frente a mí y cuando volteo no están tony, natasha, Clint, ni wanda. Sam está muy golpeado y se pone en su camino, le grito que se detenga pero ella ya lo ha lanzado contra un carro y sam se queda fuera de combate en seguida, es poderosa y excelente luchadora.

Acabo con 4 agente sin usar poderes, solo he visto a bucky acabar tan rápido con agentes como lo está haciendo ella, y él en estos momentos debe seguir maltratando a Elizabeth por HYDRA y ahora esto.

Banner esta frente a mí y me dice: creo que tendré que convertirme en este momento

-seria un desperdicio, solo mas destrucción, no podrías tocarla, la subestimamos.

-Hill debió mandar más agentes

-SHIELD está empezando de nuevo muchos eran infiltrados, los que quedan están buscando a HYDRA, y otros están cazando a bucky.

De repente thor esta frente a ella y le lanza rayos, ella fue rápida y se cubrió pero su escudo se está viendo más débil. Ella le dice algo a Thor y lo desconcierta creo que es para distraerlo mientras una pelirroja detrás de él le pone una inyección de algo y está fuera de combate también.

Sigo deshaciéndome de estas cosas azules pero no se terminan.

-y el ultimo - dice gabriella frente a mi

-no es el ultimo- dice banner

Ella le lanza una especie de pequeña cuchilla y banner cae al suelo paralizado

-¿me vas a inyectar otra vez?

-no es necesario

Siento la burbuja a mi alrededor y entiendo lo que pasa, ella no permite la entrada de oxigeno y poco a poco te reduce hasta que te desmayas.

-vas a tener que cargarme. -Es lo último que digo.

Me despierto y estamos en una sala gris, todo se ve de ese color, las paredes, los muebles, todo, el único toque de color es Gabriela que es como un toque familiar con sus tonos rojo, azul y blanco. Su cabello que no es totalmente pelirrojo, su color de piel claro y su vestimenta azul.

Todos estamos atados en hombros, codos, muñecas, cintura, caderas y piernas, ahora que lo pienso me siento débil, como mareado, miro alrededor y todos están iguales, despertando poco a poco.

-me siento súper débil .-dice tony

-qué raro porque eres de los pocos que no está sedado.- dice gabriela

-¿y quiénes están sedados?.- Dice wanda

-tú, Steve, Thor y Banner que son los únicos con capacidades de soltarse

-yo no soy fuerte

-pero eres bruja y no soy estúpida,además no es un sedante común, cada uno neutraliza características especificas

-pero si ya llego la consentida de Atakmun .-dice una criatura azul claro.

-¿qué haces tú aquí?- Responde gabriela

-bueno vine a ver qué tal te había ido en tu misión

-bien. Ahora largo

-creo que no tan bien porque los estoy contando y falta uno.

-vete.¡ AHORA!

-uy creo que Brako no va estar muy contento cuando sepa que le fallaste.- dice y luego se va, Gabriela se ve claramente afectada con sus palabras.

-llego mi mejor soldado .-dice una gran criatura azul oscura casi negra

-brako.- responde gabriella

-así que me trajiste lo que te pedí

-sí. Lo hice

-vamos a ver

-tenemos la inteligencia de tony y banner, sin contar que tenemos tecnología y un moustruo, la pequeña bruja, los habilidosos combatientes, el poderoso dios y el supersoldado. Espera, necesito velocidad, ¿dónde está el otro gemelo?

-tuve un inconveniente, es rápido y se me acababa el tiempo, yo…

-lo perdiste

-volveré por el

-¡LO PERDISTE!

Se acerco a ella la agarro por el cuello y la levanto, la dio un golpe en la mejilla y la lanzo contra la pared a su derecha cayendo justo al lado de Natasha, fue un gran golpe y ella no se veía tan fuerte como siempre, se quedo de cuclillas tosiendo y botando sangre por la boca, cuando levantó el rostro tenía un duro golpe que abarcaba su mejilla y ojo izquierdo.

-ven aquí .- dijo Brako y ella se levanto y se paro junto a él mirándolo a la cara como si no hubiese pasado nada, esta mujer tiene pantalones, ni una lagrima ni un signo de dolor, nada solo hay determinación en su rostro.

-lo siento, Gaby .-dice brako

-Gabriela, no Gaby- ella responde.

El toca su rostro y acaricia el golpe, ahora su rostro muestra ira contenida, el golpe desaparece, pero creo hubiese preferido conservarlo a que el la tocara.

-necesito que me traigas al gemelo

-lo hare

-claro que lo harás, o tu pequeño hermano se muere.

-te lo traeré y nos dejaras en paz

-tú no me das ordenes, tu lo traerás si quieres mantener con vida a esa pequeña escoria asgardiana y luego seguirás haciendo lo que yo te diga, para eso te traje de ese asqueroso planeta, te aleje de los corrientes humanos y te entrene, ¡TU HARAS LO QUE YO DIGA CUANTAS VECES YO QUIERA!, ahora si me disculpas tengo un ataque a asgard que planear…

-¿qué?.- Dice thor e intenta soltarse

-tranquilo que no hay nada que puedas hacer, eres menos fuerte que un humano enfermo, una gran hechicera se encargo de eso, ya lo sabes Gabriela la próxima vez no falles o veras a Lucien muerto. - Dice y luego sale de la habitación

Gabriela se acerca a Wanda -¿ dónde está tu hermano?.

-tú más que nadie sabes que no te lo dire, si la situación fuera al revés ¿tu me dirías donde está el tuyo?

Gabriela la mira y luego sale de la habitación.

-es un desperdicio que esa mujer este siendo controlada de esa forma, seria perfecta si fuera de los buenos.-dice Clint

-es increíble que esa mujer nos haya secuestrado y te haya noqueado y aun estés pensando desea forma en ella .-dice natasha

-es demasiado hermosa.

-y poderosa - responde banner y se gana una mala mirada de Natasha

-ha pasado por cosas terribles aquí.- dice wanda

-para empezar me gustaría saber cuál es el nombre de aquí .-dice tony

-crei escuchar que era Atakmun pero ni idea de lo que eso significa.- respondo y solo sé que sea donde sea que estemos dependemos de Gabriela…


	7. no aguantes tu respiracion

LIZZIE

Estamos en un hotel, el brazo herido de Army ya sano y el otro sigue inmóvil con esa pequeña cosa pegada a él, y yo sigo sorprendida de que no me dejara morir, dios este hombre es un misterio y no me gusta la forma en que espero que me hable o se acerque a mí, debe ser porque es el único ser humano con el que he tenido contacto en días, si, debe ser eso…

-necesito tener mi brazo funcionando, sé que no vamos a tener un viaje seguro, y tengo que estar plenamente funcional

-hablas como si fueras una maquina y nunca hemos tenido un viaje seguro en primer lugar

-Summer este no es el momento para tus comentarios así que por favor cállate

-necesitas mi ayuda

-¿así?¿ Y que podrías hacer para ayudarme?

-ver que es ese aparato en tu brazo

-ya vi lo que es, es un sensor que paraliza las funciones de las armas, y eso es lo que mi brazo es, una arma, por eso no puedo moverlo

-pero tiene un código

-¿y sabes cuál es?

-no lo sé, pero puedo intentar, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar que se te paralice el brazo?

Me mira con cara de que no le hace gracia mi sarcasmo, pero cede -ok adelante

Me acerco a él y enseguida mi corazón se vuelve loco, el se da cuenta.

-tu corazón es muy molesto, te traiciona horriblemente

-tengo miedo que vaya a explotar .- le digo mintiendo, la verdad no creo que vaya a explotar, es solo que no voy a decirle "hey, siempre reacciono así a ti"

-no va a explotar, es un sensor, no una bomba

-ok. Ok.

Lo toco y en seguida aparece la palabra: Access y luego se proyecta una pantalla que dice: code plis

-me pide un código- digo y luego un número viene a mi mente 17041994

Comienzo a marcar las pequeñas teclas y el dispositivo cae del brazo de army

-¿cómo hice eso?

-debes tener acceso a todo lo de HYDRA

-pero el código…, y- yo no lo sabía, solo apareció en mi cabeza.

-debes tener toda la información grabada en tu subconsciente

Debe tener razón un montón de cosas vi cuando me registre de forma accidental para tener acceso a HYDRA, tengo todo en mi cabeza.

-ellos no solo necesitan tu huella o tu retina, necesitan tu cerebro…

Amanece y tenemos que salir, hay ropa y comida que comprar, parecemos vagabundos.

-¿qué hacemos primero? .- Pregunto cuando estamos en el carro

-necesitamos ropa nueva para no llamar la atención

-ok deberíamos ir a una tienda donde vendan ropa unisex o haya sección de hombre y de mujeres, tengo mucha hambre, no quiero perder tiempo.

Llegamos al centro comercial y había una cafetería en frente asi que como tenia tanta hambre le dije:

-ve a comprar la comida y yo voy a comprar la ropa

-no me parece buena idea

-ok. Entonces al revés

-no

-¿por qué? Tengo mucha hambre

-no voy a dejarte sola

-¿todavía crees que me escapare? ¿En serio que tan poco instinto de supervivencia crees que tengo? Sé que la única persona que no quiere matarme aun, eres tu. - luego de que dije el aun creí ver dolor en sus ojos pero creo que lo imagine

-además estamos los dos muy mal vestidos, llamaremos más la atención juntos que separados

-¿cómo demonios voy a comprarte ropa?

-soy talla 2 un pantalón y un suéter bastara, me gusta el blanco, negro ,gris y azul.

-no te demores, tomare lo primero que vea y nos vemos aquí

-¿qué quieres de comer?

-lo que sea

Camine hacia la cafetería y en ese momento sentí miedo, creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a army no sé que voy a hacer cuando esto termine, toda mi sensación de seguridad se va en cuanto el se aleja, yo nunca he sido nadie dependiente, estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se vaya, mi papa, luego mama suicidándose, me botaron de mas hogares temporales de los que puedo recordar, voy sumida en mis pensamientos cuando un carro pasa enfrente de mí y se detiene muy cerca, se bajan dos hombres, corren hacia a mi me volteo para correr pero me agarran por la cintura y me ponen un paño en la cara trato de gritar, he visto esto en las películas, pero a los 2 segundos empiezo a perder el conocimiento…

BUCKY

Salgo y no la veo en frente, maldición si intentó escapar no fue muy lejos porque la camioneta sigue ahí, así que decido ir a la cafetería a ver si esta allá, y al entrar escucho:

-se detuvo muy rápido y se llevaron a la pobre muchacha, el dueño ya está llamando a la policía, era una range rover negra.- y en ese momento se que summer ha sido raptada de su raptor…

-¡esto tiene que ser una broma!.- la gente de la cafetería se me queda viendo, salgo y veo unas marcas de frenado en el estacionamiento de la cafetería, ni siquiera pudo desayunar, debe estar débil y malhumorada.

-más les vale que no la estén apuntando.- pienso en voz alta y me sorprendo de ver cuánto me estoy preocupando de ella, me preocupa eso no era parte del plan, pero cada vez que le quieren alejar de mi o le hacen daño, no pienso con claridad, me subo en la camioneta y salgo de ahí, voy en la carretera buscando range rover negras y las dos primeras que consigo una va una mujer hablando por teléfono y en la otra que vi esta un padre con lo que parece un equipo de niños de futbol celebrando un juego, sigo desesperado sin pensar con claridad hacia donde voy y llego a un lugar donde no hay mucho tráfico y se ven mayormente carros módicos ni una sola camioneta, cuando tomo la decisión de regresar veo una range rover negra aparcada frente a lo que parece ser una vieja fábrica de telas, decido aparcar unos edificios más atrás y darle la vuelta a la manzana para entrar por detrás, finalmente veo la fábrica de nuevo y me trepo por los tubos de agua y luz, después por una viga hasta que finalmente estoy en el techo, mas adelante noto que hay un pequeño agujero, me asomo por allí y no veo a nadie cerca así que entro camino hacia adelante y me detengo detrás de unas cajas y veo hacia abajo en el andamio, a summer en una silla mirando con furia a un hombre frente a ella

-así que dime pequeña perra.- siento la ira en mi cuerpo al oír llamarla así

-como desbloqueaste el brazo del bastardo

-no conozco ningún bastardo.- responde desafiante

-el pequeño imbécil que tienes de raptor/guardaespaldas

-oh ¿te refieres a Army?. –el idiota la mira confundido, claro nadie me llama así excepto ella y encuentro que eso empieza a gustarme

–lo siento no sabía que era un bastardo,la verdad no me ha hablado de su familia tampoco creo que la recuerde gracias a ustedes.- el hombre la mira frustrado y dios esa mujer en serio tiene un deseo fuerte de morir, no sabe cerrar la boca, el hombre de repente se pone muy cerca a ella y summer lo mira a los ojos desafiante, el agarra un puñado de su hermoso cabello castaño y la levanta de la silla

-¿cómo lo arreglaste? ¿Cuál es el código?

-no lo recuerdo.- el hombre la apunta y veo su mirada cambiar a fuego sus ojos ya no son ambar, son amarillos de la furia y los dos estamos igual, la diferencia es que aun estoy planeando el escape y analizando la situación y ella está siguiendo impulsos suicidas que si no intervengo pronto la llevaran a la muerte.

-¿sabes qué? La verdad si lo recuerdo pero no te lo diré, así que tendrás que matarme porque no te daré una herramienta para que lo dañen otra vez.- luego de que hace esta declaración el shock invade mi cuerpo, primero esta mujer es lo más loco y valiente que he conocido en mi vida, segundo actúa como si debiera protegerme, ja la que necesita protección es ella, pero siempre piensa en los demás incluso desde el primer día cuando la saque de shield en vez de rogar que la dejara ir rogo porque no lastimara más agentes, y tercero después de lo que he hecho¿ por qué demonios quiere protegerme?

-te sacare la información así tenga que romperte.- luego de decir eso el grandísimo imbécil guarda el arma y con esa mano golpea su rostro.- aprieto los puños y ruego que se quede en el piso pero por supuesto no lo hace, se levanta y escupe su cara, el tipo lanza un brazo hacia ella, pero summer lo esquiva, poniendo su antebrazo frente a ella y luego moviéndolo hacia un lado, creo que el imbécil y yo quedamos estupefactos cuando ella lo patea en el estomago, me he dado cuenta que me ha estado observando cuando he estado peleando, su técnica es pobre y no tiene mucha fuerza, pero fue efectiva, mas instintos y tenacidad que otra cosa pero así es ella, el tipo cae de rodillas en el piso y ella se da vuelta y va a empezar a correr cuando aparece otro imbécil y la hala hacia atrás por su cabello

-¿a donde crees que vas pequeña zorra? - El la voltea y ella intenta defenderse pero ya perdió el factor sorpresa, estos son tipos entrenados así que enseguida él la domina la empuja hacia atrás y le da un duro golpe en el abdomen que la saca de combate y queda en el suelo, voy a proceder a bajar cuando escucho:

-pero si el juguete del soldado es rebelde, puedo ver por qué le gustas, claro aparte de la información que manejas. - Conozco e este imbécil es nada menos que Wilson Fisk

-así que dime pequeña,¿ como lo hiciste? ese imbécil mato a mi hijo cuando fue a ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad hace poco … -la verdad no lo dijo con el dolor de un padre que pierde a un hijo, solo con la molestia de perder un trabajador

´-¿una segunda oportunidad para qué? ¿Para ser una maquina? Tu pequeño imbécil trato de matarnos, casi me fui por un voladero

-eso hubiese sido desafortunado, Richard no era muy inteligente ni racional, pero así no pueda matarte, aun puedo romperte así que por última vez, ¿cuál es el código?¿ Como arreglaste su brazo?

-NO. TE. LO .DIRE. – Richard la golpeo en la cabeza con su pistola y en seguida ella cayó al suelo desmayada, decidí bajar aun no tengo ni idea de cómo saldremos lo único que sé es que no la tocaran otra vez mientras yo esté aquí.

Me lance hacia abajo y aterrice sobre mis pies, me encargue del imbécil que summer pateo y luego el otro vino hacia a mí, este estaba mejor entrenado y era más fuerte me dio un poco mas de trabajo, cuando lo acabe fui hacia Wilson

-alto ahí o la mato- apunto hacia summer

-sabes que también la necesitas viva

-no realmente, puedo descubrir eventualmente como hacerlo sin ella, me tomara mucho más tiempo, pero ella es solo problemas.

-¡deja de apuntarla!

-oh créeme quitare la pistola de encima de ella en cuanto la bala salga- antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo le lance un cuchillo y lo clave en su brazo y cayó hacia un lado.

-eso no fue amable, nosotros te damos un brazo¿ y tú me dañas uno? Que desagradecido - voy hasta él y lo alzo por el cuello y lo lanzo hacia atrás, cuando escucho a summer quejarse y me distraigo, vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente y Wilson se levanta y sale corriendo demasiado rápido, a la velocidad de la luz, debe haberse inyectado algunos de los sueros con los que experimentan, no quiero ni imaginarme los efectos secundarios, lo único que sé es que hay que salir de aquí antes de que estemos rodeados por agentes de hydra.

-¿army? - Dice summer tratando de abrir lo ojos – mi cabeza da muchas vueltas,¿ eres tú?

-sí. soy yo hay que salir de aquí

-ok. – la ayudo a levantarse

-no conseguí nuestro desayuno.- dice tambaleandose

-no conseguí tus colores

-dime que no compraste nada rosa. –es lo que dice antes de desmayarse en mis brazos

-te tengo, y bueno eso fue exactamente lo que hice.- digo para mi mismo cuando la cargo y procedo a salir de aquí.

LOKI

Genial mi hermano se fue a la tierra porque una loca quería destruir a los inútiles humanos, esa especie es la más odiada de la galaxia, llaman a los problemas, bueno no es como si solo fueran amenazas exteriores, entre ellos mismos se matan, eso es lo que atraen.

Voy al salón central donde esta mi padre (si, ya empiezo a considerarlo como tal), seguramente tiene algo que decirnos. Al llegar y ver su cara de furia veo no me equivoco

-tu hermano se ha ido a la tierra otra vez, sif también esta allá, cuando nos demos cuenta todo el ejercito de asgard estará en la tierra

-solo son dos padre

-dos de los mejores

-no es por defender a mi hermano, lo dos sabemos que no es mi estilo, pero la verdad que ellos solos no pueden protegerse

-envié a sif porque era nuestra responsabilidad que Lorelei escapara, pero el motivo por el cual él fue no nos compete.

Entran Jane, Alexandra y Fandral corriendo a la sala

-señor Odín dígame que ha pasado con Thor.- dice Jane

-se fue a salvar tu planeta de una amenaza, una mujer de Atakmun que quiere destruirlos

-¿Atakmun?

-sí. Es el planeta gobernado por Brako, un hombre muy poderoso, es un mercenario, secuestra, mata y entrena soldados por encargos, si quieres a alguien de una especie, un soldado, lo que sea él es el hombre.

-¿por que querría destruir a la tierra?

-no lo sé, no crea que quisiera destruir algo, sino mas bien buscar algo

-¿cómo qué?

-sus héroes, tiene soldados poderosos y ustedes siguen siendo humanos, creo que thor fue para ser su última oportunidad

-¿y qué harán al respecto?

-nada. Solo podemos esperar, esta no es nuestra batalla

-pero…

-no vamos a dejar asgard desprotegida, además a estas alturas ya debe de haber un ganador y un perdedor

-¿no hay forma de saber como esta?

-no aun, ahora por favor salgan tengo asuntos que resolver, Alexandra te veré bailar en otra ocasión

-por supuesto señor. – responde una sonrojada Alexandra, dios esa mujer es hermosa y necesito saber de una vez como me descubre y porque no me teme.

Salimos todos de la sala Fandral va tranquilizando a Jane, Alexandra va un poco más atrás y aprovecho para acercarme y hablarle

-así que no bailaras

-no. -Responde cortante

-seguramente no eres muy buena

No responde

-aunque debe ser mejor bailando que luchando. - Estoy provocándola me gusta como su respiración cambia cuando se molesta y ese movimiento que hace con los labios cuando se contiene de hablar. Finalmente lo suelta

-soy muy buena en ambas

-no lo creo, tiene un terrible profesor y un inadecuado atuendo

-Fandral es bueno y no veo lo malo con mi atuendo

-la única buena guerrera que conozco es sif y nunca ha usado faldas largas para pelear

-no estaba entrenando, estaba ensayando lo que iba a bailar, esto es lo que se usa, te da expresión y libertad de movimiento, no espero que lo entiendas. – al ella decir esto me transformo en ella

-creo que ahora si lo entiendo, es sexi, se siente todo la brisa, y oh que lindas piernas. Ella se detiene y me encara

-me parece genial que te estés divirtiendo, pero la verdad no tengo ganas de tontear cuando mi mundo puede estar bajo amenaza y personas que quiero aun están allá, así que si me disculpas juega tu solo al travesti. - Se va a alejar cuando me pongo frente a ella la agarro por el brazo y la meto en la habitación aprovechando que Jane y Fandral ya iban muy adelantados

-¿qué demonios? Dice ella aturdida y molesta – déjame salir ahora!

-no. Tú me vas a decir cómo es que cada vez que me transformo me descubres

-no lo sé, solo se siente falso

-bueno es falso, pero solo tú lo notas

-no sé qué decirte, solo lo percibo, lamento que eso lastime tu sensible autoestima

Eso es todo esta mujer no me respeta, podre haber fallado conquistando su planeta, pero soy un dios y ella solo una pobre humana, y me trata como si fuera igual, como si no hubiera que tenerme, pero va a cambiar ahora, voy a usar el truco que Amora me mostro cuando fui a su celda a escondidas a preguntarle por los planes de Lorelei en la tierra.

Me acerco a ella y la toco e impido que entre el aire a su cuerpo, es solo un pequeño truco que quiero usar para darle a entender quien manda.

-así que ahora yo estoy en control, dime como lo haces

-no lo sé.- Su voz sale como un susurro, no de la forma desafiante que suele hacerlo

-si lo sabes, pero bueno hagamos algo más divertido, ya que me has faltado el respeto desde que llegaste, pídeme perdón.

-no. -Sonó mas como un suspiro que una palabra

-vamos no seas orgullosa, solo dilo y volverás a sentir el oxigeno en tus pulmones otra vez.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negando, ya no podía hablar y me estaba empezando a irritar

-todo ese entrenamiento y vas a morir así tan simple, por esta tontería. – cayó de rodillas al piso puso las manos frente a ella y luego sujeto su garganta, levantó la cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos grises que al principio me miraban desafiantes poco a poco se iban drenando de vida y la verdad es que no estaba nada complacido por esa visión, pero tampoco iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, yo soy un dios

-solo dilo… ¡vamos!.- dije entre los dientes desesperado por sacarla de esa situación, sus ojos ya estaban llorosos y se estaba poniendo morada, estaba cerca de morir, así que tome una decisión.

-¡maldicion!.- Dije y me deshice del hechizo. Ella colapso en el suelo tosiendo, agarrando más aire del que podía mantener en los pulmones como una desesperada, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando así que la levante por un brazo y la puse frente a mi

-¿en serio era tan difícil?

-sí. Lo era.- respondió de vuelta con su altanería

-de nada te serviría entrenar si yo te mato

-no estuviste cerca de matarme por esfuerzos de combate, sino con hechizos y mentiras como es usual en ti

Apreté mas mi agarre en sus brazos y la acerque más a mí

-ibas a dejarte morir por nada

-no por nada, se llama dignidad, deberías intentarlo .- empuja de manera suave y la suelto dejándola ir, esta mujer me confunde, cada cosa que dice es como un balde de agua fría para mi, Fandral y Jane entran a la habitación y espero que ella les diga lo que paso

-¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Alex estas bien?.- Pregunta muy alterada Jane

-sí. Estoy bien no ha pasado nada. - que diga eso me impacta, estuve cerca de matarla

-¿estás segura? .-Pregunta el imbécil de Fandral mirándome fijamente

-si lo estoy, en seri no se preocupen por mí, no paso nada, salgamos de aquí

Fandral y Jane salen y Alexandra va a hacerlo cuando le digo:

-sigues debiéndome una disculpa

Ella voltea hacia a mí, mirándome como si no hubiese estado a punto de matarla segundos atrás

-no aguantes tu respiración en eso…


	8. que pasara con ella

STEVE

Gabriela entra en la habitación y parece molesta, pasa frente a nosotros y ni nos mira y Clint dice:

-¿necesito ir al baño como hacemos?

Ella se detiene frente a él y responde

-no seas mentiroso, la inyección que les dieron no les permite tener ninguna necesidad de ese tipo, no les da hambre, sed, o ganas de ir al baño.

-pero yo tengo ganas de hacer el numero 2 .- dice haciéndose el gracioso y ella sonríe, creo que es la primera vez que la veo sonreír y es una sonrisa hermosa aunque no es una genuina es más bien una de suficiencia, pero no hay nada en esta mujer que se vea mal

-bueno yo creo que eso tiene más que ver contigo estando asustado que con otra cosa

-ouch .-dice tony viendo descaradamente a Gabriela, no creo que pepper este muy contenta si se entera

Ella se voltea y sigue su camino hacia una computadora, o algo por el estilo, la verdad no creo que tengan internet aquí pero que se yo, no sé de la tecnología en la tierra, mucho menos se de la de aquí.

Entra la criatura azul que entro el otro día a confrontarla

-pero si aquí está la súper perdedora

-mi acuarela favorita

-¿sabes que realmente no puedes insultarme si no entiendo lo que dices?

-pequeña Raika los insultos son para quienes los dicen, no para lo que los reciben, eso no es relevante, si fuese asi no podría insultarte porque tu no entiendes nada, ya que nunca has salido de aquí.

-por lo menos he salido de la celda donde está el Asgardiano

Gabriela se ve afectada como cada vez que hablan de él, una vez escuche que era su hermano pero ella sin duda es humana, no una normal claro está, pero no es asgardiana

-lucien te ha salvado millones de veces al igual que a mí, pero tu elegiste serle fiel a Brako

-yo me junto con el poder

-sí. pero el poder no te ha dado nada a cambio¿ no es asi?

Raika (creo que es su nombre) se ve molesta

-no importa eso, tú sigues sus ordenes al igual que yo

-sí pero por diferentes razones, tu le eres fiel por tonta, yo solo quiero salvar a Lucien

-si bueno eso no va a pasar hasta que no traigas al gemelo, y por cierto Lorelei está muy ocupada esta vez como para ayudarte como lo hizo con el.- hace un movimiento con la cabeza señalando a Thor que se ve molesto al escucharlo.- tampoco te van a dar un ejercito

-no lo necesito, tengo otros planes, así que ahora ve a escribirle una carta de amor a Brako a ver si te corresponde de una vez. -Raika se ve muy molesta y le lanza una patada a Gabriela que ella por supuesto vio venir desde el momento que raika pensó en hacerla sostuvo su pie con la mano y con la otra mano abierta empujo la palma en su abdomen volándola metros hacia atrás. –ahora sal de mi sala

Raika se levanto del suelo y salió hecha una furia

-creo que si no nos hubieses raptado me agradarías.- dice Tony

-no creo que haya alguien aparte de ti mismo y Bryan Johnson que te agrade .- dice banner

-¿quién es Bryan Johnson? -pregunta Thor -¿ un guerrero?

-es el cantante de AC/DC .- dice Natasha, thor se ve confundido

-es una banda de rock .-responde tony

-en serio necesitan un cd de ellos en asgard.- dice barton

-no creo que tengan donde reproducirlos .- dice Wanda

Gabriela nos observa con mirada confundida a todos, aunque creo que saben de quien hablan por que ha hecho muchas referencias de la tierra y es obvio que ha estado mucho allá, creo que se debe más a nuestra interacción como grupo, no creo haya experimentado mucho compañerismo, creo que la única persona que tiene es ese tal lucien, quizás eso es lo que la hace tan sola, fuerte y aislada.

Ella camina hacia la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir nos observa como pensando algo, su mirada se detiene en mi y veo algo vacio dentro de ella, y de verdad a pesar de todo quisiera ayudarla, luego se voltea y se va, y pienso que pasara con nosotros cuando encuentre a Pietro o peor aún, ¿que pasara con ella?

GABY

Voy a ver a Brako al salir de la habitación donde están los héroes uno de los vigilantes me llamo y me dijo que el jefe me solicitaba, pero cuando voy por el pasillo al cuarto donde siempre esta, lo veo venir con un montón de criaturas, esto no puede traer nada bueno.

-mi pequeña prodigio, te has tardado mucho, vamos acampañanos, veamos a esos imbéciles que trajiste.

El nuevo esclavo de thanos me observa si ningún remordimiento, al igual que yondu, es francamente asqueroso, pero tengo que seguirlos, no tengo más opción.

Llegamos de nuevo a la habitación, Brako entra al modo vendedor enseguida.

-aquí los tienen, los héroes de la tierra, los que detuvieron al inútil de Loki, bueno no es que el fuera muy capaz tampoco.- observo a Thor y no se ve nada feliz con la descripción hacia su hermano

-¿para qué nos servirían? No vamos a pelear contra los chitauris.

-que corto de mente eres yondu, lo más innovador hoy en dia es la manipulación genética, imagínate un soldado, con las destrezas del soldado, los poderes, de thor y la pequeña bruja, que se convierta en una fuerte bestia verde y tenga habilidades con las armas como estos dos. –dice señalando a natasha y Clint. – además de tener a tony estar de esclavo creándote tecnología, y aun falta lo mejor, supervelocidad

-¿quién de ellos cuenta con super velocidad? .- Dice gork el nuevo besa culo de Thanos

-el que mi Gaby me traerá en pocos días.

-interesante. –dice ahora yondu sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-porque deberíamos pagarte por cada uno de ellos, si esta hermosa criatura pudo con todos ellos.- dice gork tocando una hebra de mi cabello entre sus asquerosos dedos, le di un manotazo para que dejara mi cabello en paz

-uy pero si es ruda.-dice yondu.- se detiene frente a mí y dice.- no quiero a ninguno de ellos, la quiero a ella

-ella no está en venta. -reponde un muy irritado Brako.- ella es mía

-no me ha parecido muy leal o dócil a ti, he escuchado sobre ella, lo rebelde y hermosa que es, las descripciones no le hicieron justicia.- va a tocarme la cara pero en seguida me aparto

-ella no es parte del trato, fin de la discusión.

-eso es una pena, thanos podría pagarte muy bien

-Thanos y yo tenemos un trato, ya el ataque a Asgard es casi un hecho, ese mundo será mío, mande todo tipo de criaturas hacia allá, y como tienen a sus dos mejores guerreros fuera están prácticamente desprotegidos, es hasta gracioso.

-bueno, solo te diga que es mejor que la vendas, no vaya a ser que te la arrebaten sin nada a cambio.

-todas las criaturas que me quedo, serán mías por siempre hasta que decida matarlas, yo no dejo ir a nadie ni me quitan a nadie, nunca.- esa declaración me deja en shock, este no será mi último trabajo, no importa lo que haga, lucien siempre será un prisionero y yo siempre seré un soldado de Brako, no nos dejara en paz, ni nos dejara ir, y no importa lo que haga, en cualquier momento matara a Lucien, y ahora caigo en cuenta, que a Brako no voy a obedecerlo, voy a derrotarlo…

LIZZIE

Abro los ojos y lo primero que siento es un profundo dolor de cabeza, todo da vueltas y trato de sentarme.

-quédate quieta -dice army

-¿dónde estamos?

-en un hotel como siempre, ya me encargue de la ropa y la comida, nos quedaremos unos días aquí hasta que te recuperes, no quiero que te vayas a desmayar o algo, eso sería muy molesto, además creo haber visto unos agentes de shield, hay que mantenerse bajo perfil unos días, hemos corrido mucho, te está pasando factura.

Eso me dolió – ¿qué quieres decir con que me está pasando factura? Que me compraste de comer? ¿Cómo sabes que son agentes de shield? – veo algo rosado en el brazo del mueble donde está sentado – ¿me compraste un sueter rosa?

-woah calmate, se supone que la gente con golpes en la cabeza no habla tanto, compre sándwich de pavo, si es rosa, es lo único que había, los he visto antes cuando tu obtuviste el código, y estas más delgada y te ves cansada

me veo y es cierto estoy más delgada pero no me veo debilucha –tampoco es como si me viera como una gemela Olsen

-no tengo ni idea de quien hablas

-por supuesto que no…

Trato de levantarme para ir al baño y me mareo, Army está en un segundo frente a mi sosteniéndome

-¿qué crees que haces? No te puedes levantar tan brusco -dice sosteniéndome la cara con su brazo real y el otro aferrado a mi cintura, me examina el rostro y dios en serio es bello este hombre, es la primera vez que lo detallo desde cerca, todo alrededor de él es gris y oscuro pero de alguna forma eso lo hace hermoso.

-amm te- tengo que ir al baño

-si claro.- dice soltándome y desearía que me sostuviera un poco más, dios¿ que pasa conmigo?

Al salir del baño me dispongo a comer y luego de terminar le digo lo que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde que me raptaron.

-entonces dices que nos vamos a quedar unos días por aquí

-si hasta que te recuperes totalmente, y se hayan ido la Asiática y los otros agentes

-oh, hablas de may

-la verdad no sé si ese es su nombre

-una asiática, de cabello hasta los hombros con cara de siempre estar molesta

-si. así lucia

-esa es may, pero eso no importa, he estado pensando…

-ay no eso no es bueno.- le hago una mueca luego de que dice eso

-en fin he estado pensando, tú no puedes pelear, buscar una salida y protegerme todo el tiempo. Me mira como tratando de descubrir lo que voy a decir. – así que pienso que deberías entrenarme…

BUCKY

Debo haber escuchado mal ella quiera que yo la entrene, que locura se que tiene los instintos y las ganas, y la he sostenido y no es una debilucha ni de cuerpo ni de mente, pero es una pequeña cosa, no está ni cerca de ser una excelente peleadora.

-¿por qué me miras así? –me dice – di algo, vamos sabes que no soy tan terrible, patee un tipo y me defendí cuando esta secuestrada, bueno en realidad estaba resecuetrada, porque teóricamente estoy secuestrada ahora. – eso es algo que ella siempre hace, empieza con una idea y luego salen miles de otras, es fascinante creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales nunca se calla…

-lo se te vi, pero eso fue solo suerte.

-hice lo mismo que tu una vez

-pero con mucha menos fuerza y técnica

-bueno tu eres un supersoldado, entrenas y tienes me imagino yo que años de experiencia, yo no tengo nada de eso y lo hice. – tiene razón, soy mejor porque fui manipulado genéticamente y tengo mas muchos años de experiencia, si lo que vi en el museo es cierto tengo más de 90 años podría ser su abuelo.

-hey ¿me estas escuchando? Dice chasqueando dedos en mi cara- vamos army tienes que darme algo básico para yo poder defenderme si tú no puedes o no estás cerca. –ella sabe que podemos estar en una situación difícil otra vez y no quiere depender de mí, es valiente y cada vez siento que dejarla ir va a ser difícil, me he acostumbrado a ella, claro es la persona con la cual he pasado más tiempo, y de verdad no creo que vaya a dejar que le hagan daño, aunque probablemente yo si lo haga.

-ok te entrenare, te daré clases básicas y pero tendrás que aprender a disparar y se lo mucho que lo odias.

-no odio disparar odio que me apunten.

-osea ¿no te importa a menos que sea hacia ti? Eso es un poco hipócrita

-no me estas entendiendo, me molesta que lo hagan cuando estoy en desventaja cuando no tengo ninguna oportunidad, cuando se está en igualdad de condiciones es diferente, si no,es un poco cobarde, que varias personas te apunten a ti es diferente porque con tu rapidez y esas cosas que haces los puedes desarmar en segundos, en cambio tu apuntándome a mi es tonto, o el imbécil ese cuando habían 2 mas con él y yo ya había sido golpeada, obviamente era innecesario.

-bueno supongo que podría darte herramientas básicas

-te puedo sorprender yo era buena en paintball

-si bueno, no vamos a disparar pintura

-asi que si sabes lo que es paitball…- dice con su linda sonrisa

Ha pasado una semana ella ya está bien, no solo fue el golpe en la cabeza, tenia golpes internos, los malditos la golpearon en la camioneta porque obviamente ella no se quedaba tranquila, ha estado aprendiendo y su mayor ventaja es que es rápida, pero no es casi fuerte, se te escapa de las manos por ser pequeña, pero es la misma razón por la cual la puedes dominar fácil, pero irónicamente, es muuuuy buena disparando, pero terrible con las armas blancas.

Estamos en carretera nuevamente y veo que hay dos camionetas que tienen rato siguiendonos

-maldición que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-¿qué paso?

-nada, tranquila

Acelero y empiezo a meterme entre caarros, después de una cierta distancia creo que los he perdido, tomo un desvío solo por si acaso, pero fue mi peor decisión, desde el lado derecho de la carretera sale una camioneta y nos chocan al igual que desde atrás, gracias a dios summer tenia puesto el cinturón.

-dios mi cuello.- dice asustada

-trato de acelerar pero la camioneta está muy dañada y nos chocan desde mi lado esta vez, voy encerrado por ambos lados y la parte trasera de la camioneta, trato de maniobrar pero finalmente me deshago de la del lado izquierdo y choco contra un árbol.

Abro los ojos y solo hay humo, creo que perdí el conocimiento por un segundo, volteo hacia el lado del copiloto y summer no está.

-maldita sea, donde demonios estas,- salgo del auto y hay alrededor de 10 hombres apuntándome.

-necesitamos que nos acompañe.- dice el que parece ser el líder de ellos

-¿donde esta sumer?

-¿la chica? Nos deshicimos de ella… no era importante, lo necesitamos a usted.- me doy cuenta que tienen un pequeño acento británico, y que no son de shield o de HYDRA. Genial más gente detrás de nosotros.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?¿ Que le hicieron a summer?

-eso se lo tendrá que decir mi jefa, en cuanto a la chica, la verdad le dije a los chicos que se la llevaron que hicieran lo que quisieran, no es que ellos sean muy racionales tampoco, así que probablemente este muerta.- palmeo mi pierna y veo que mi pistola no está, así que tendré que conformarme con cuchillos.

-¿qué quieres decir con que no son racionales?

-son personas normales, muy pobres que accedieron a someterse a un experimento a cambio de dinero, no tienen memoria, no saben quién son, no tienen deseos, o miedo, son perfectamente manipulables.

-me suena familiar.

-o no, lo tuyo es diferente, lo nuestro es solo un suero, no tocamos su cerebro, además, tú tienes instinto de supervivencia, te detienes, ellos no, solo van a hacia adelante a matar sin importar si un tren pasa sobre ellos, como lo dije, no sienten nada, solo tienen que terminar lo que empezaron.- genial ¿cuántos tipos de lavado de cerebro existirán? Mas importante aun ¿dónde está summer? Decido ir con ellos no puedo matarlos desde tan lejos y menos sin armas, necesito acercarme acabar con ellos y luego buscarla…

Acabe con todos, tengo que salir de esta desolada carretera y buscar a summer otra vez, ahora ella tiene más herramienta de defensa, pero es solo una pequeña cosa acabarían con ella rápido… dios no quiero si quiera pensar en eso.

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que logre irme, me llevo más tiempo de lo normal ya que solo tenía mi cuchillo, si tan solo pudiera saber donde esta summer, no puedo llegar a ella lo suficientemente rápido, justo antes de salir de nuevo a la carretera principal de donde me desvié, veo hacia la izquierda y hay un pequeña casa a varios metros, tengo el presentimiento que está ahí, no debieron llevarla muy lejos, cada vez que me acerco más seguridad tengo que se encuentra allí, si solo sintiera lo mismo en cuanto a que esté viva…

Veo una de las camionetas que no seguían al frente de la casa, no pierdo tiempo y procedo a entrar, y lo que veo me deja sorprendido, hay dos hombres en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta y uno mas allá frente a una silla, justo detrás de summer, ella voltea rápido hacia a mí y me está apuntando, hay una cortada en su cuello, esta respirando rápido, tiene los ojos muy abiertos y aguados como si estuviera apunto de llorar y ahora esta temblando.

-shhh tranquila soy yo, baja el arma.(que por cierto es mia) – ella me observa y esta como en un estado de shock, no termina de reconocerme, me acerco a ella poco a poco, y ella da un paso atrás.

-escúchame quédate tranquila, todo está bien.- ella sigue temblando apuntándome, con la mirada perdida, como si no me conociera, tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo que curarle esa herida, pero ella simplemente no está aquí en este momento y no sé cómo traerla de vuelta.

-detente summer! .-grito y ella da un pequeño salto de sorpresa, su mirada se enfoca y me mira y luego a sus alrededor, ve el arma en sus manos y la suelta como si le estuviera quemando, y luego hace algo que nunca me habría esperado, corre hacia a mí y me abraza.

-army, yo, yo lo siento .-dice temblando

-ya tranquila tenemos que irnos.- no la abrazo, tengo mis brazos pegados a mis costados, yo no sé qué hacer, es una situación en la que nunca he estado, es muy incomodo para mí, la aparto y la miro, por su cara corren lagrimas, creo que es la primera vez que la veo llorando y no quiero que se repita.

-mate a estas personas, yo no sé como lo hice, fue terrible .- dice sollozando y de verdad quisiera que no tuviera que lidiar con esto pero no sé cómo manejarlo.

-ya basta, iban a matarte, te defendiste eso fue todo.

-ellos no eran malos, no sabían lo que hacían, parecían robots, estaban controlados, podrían tener familia.

-lo sé, pero no te puedes detener en esto, he pasado por mucho hoy aun no llegamos y necesito que este viaje se termine, no puedo lidiar con una crisis nerviosa tuya así que tendrás que superarlo, ahora salgamos de aquí.- Se que fui muy duro pero no sé cómo lidiar con este tipo de situaciones y lo único que quiero es que deje de llorar.

Entramos en la camioneta y esta temblando pero no dice ni una palabra, eso no es nada normal en ella, cuando llegamos al hotel más cercano me doy cuenta que no puede salir asi, por lo tanto decido ir y pedir la habitación doble yo y luego ir a buscarla e ir directo allá, la gente se daría cuenta de que algo va mal si la ven, está extremadamente pálida y temblorosa.

Luego de pedir la habitación voy a buscarla, y una vez que estamos en el ascensor me dispongo a terminar con esto.

-ya basta summer, tienes que dejar de pensar en eso, el viaje ya casi termina y no voy a dejar que pases por algo como eso otra vez, lo prometo.- ella me miro y de nuevo no dijo nada, seguía con la mirada perdida, y estaba empezando a desesperarme.

Entramos a la habitación y ella entro corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta, obviamente podía oír como sollozaba, así que fui y toque la puerta.

-YA BASTA SUMMER! Lo digo en serio, esta tontería tiene que terminar.- los sollozos pararon, pero en seguida escuche otros ruidos y supe estaba vomitando, maldición no se qué hacer, nunca me había sentido tan inútil en toda mi vida, toque la puerta y escuche el grifo del agua

-summer abre la puerta.- pasaron 3 minutos y salió, nunca la había visto así, aun temblaba, tenía los ojos rojos, estaba pálida, le toque el brazo y estaba helada, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella era, ahora era más invierno que verano.

La hale hacia a mí, y ella se dejo, la vi a los ojos y todo lo que había era vacio, sabía que no lo maneje de la mejor manera, ahora era claro que ella tenía que descansar y sacar eso de su cabeza, este día tenía que terminar para ella.

-lo siento summer, no debí gritarte.

-está bien, no estoy siendo de mucha ayuda.- Dijo con un hilo de voz, se había puesto una gasa en la herida del cuello que no se veía tan grave, claro no puedo decir lo mismo de la herida en su mente. La sostuve por la cintura y metí la otra mano detrás de su cabello

-¿qué haces? - Dice con mirada confundida

-necesitas que este día termine.- y toco el punto de presión exacto y este desmayada otra vez en mis brazos, la llevo a la cama y aparto el cabello de su rostro, es tan hermosa, me preocupa lo que estoy empezando a sentir por ella, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya la he empezado a dañar como todo lo que toco, solo espero que pueda descansar y no tenga sueños como los míos nunca, ella no se merece ese tipo de demonios.


	9. la guerrera y la agente

ALEX

Han pasado varios días y Thor no ha vuelto, nadie sabe dónde está, en la tierra no paso nada, Odín tenía razón los querían a ellos, a los héroes, no a los humanos, todos estos días he estado entrenado, no sé qué decirle a Jane, no se cual es protocolo para un novio que desaparece, es algo raro, he visto un par de veces a Loki pero desde que intento matarme no me ha molestado mas, además que Fandral tampoco es que me deje mucho tiempo sola.

-Creo que tenemos que salir a buscar a Thor, es indispensable, Jane se esta desamorando y la gente está empezando a preocuparse. Fandral se ve preocupado, no es el tipo relajado que solía ser

-si Odín no da el permiso están de brazos cruzados, no es como si pudieran engañarlo otra vez

-tengo que ir a hablar con los chicos, Sif tampoco debe saber nada, Thor le prohibió venir sin Lorelei

-esto está muy complicado, siento que nada de esto ha pasado al azar

-quizás, ya no se qué pensar, voy a ir a hablar con los chicos, necesitamos tomar la situación en nuestras manos esta vez.

-si alguien puede resolver esto, son los tres guerreros

Me sonrió y se fue, yo camine hacia afuera, en los jardines, había una fuente hermosa, desde que llegue me encanto, me gusta mucho sentir el agua, es el único otro lugar donde me siento tan libre aparte de bailando.

Se escucho un ruido, como una poderosa corneta, me dio escalofríos es como si avisara que algo terriblemente malo va a pasar, mire hacia el cielo y vi naves extrañas entrando a la cuidad, de algunas de ellas las criaturas se lanzaban desde la nave, no todas tenían los mismos modelos, algunas eran más modernas, otras más sucias, lo que si se es que si esta es una invasión o un ataque, no proviene de un solo lugar.

Corrí de nuevo hacia el castillo, había gente en pánico por todos lados, no podía encontrar a nadie conocido, empecé a buscar a Jane, y a Fandral pero no estaban por ninguna parte, se empezaron a escuchar explosiones y gritos cada vez más altos, estaba a punto de irme por el pasillo que da a la sala de armas cuando escucho:

-auxilio, ayuda… - de varias voces que sin duda eran niños, empecé a seguir sus llamados hasta que por fin los encontré, eran 3 niños y una niña, ella estaba desmayada, se podía ver un golpe en su cabeza, estaban bajo una mesa rota y se veían asustados

-tranquilos vamos a salir de aquí, ¿qué le paso?

-cuando estábamos jugando una explosión movió el piso ella se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza, la arrastramos hasta aquí para no estar en medio del caos podrían pisarla.- dice el niño que parece ser el mayor

-ok eso fue inteligente, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-somos Celius,domer,Kane y Cecili, los hijos de Aluz

-oh por supuesto, ¿saben dónde está su madre?

-la verdad es que no, ella no ha pasado por aquí, solo espero que este bien

-bueno ya nos encargaremos de buscarla ahora vamos a sacar a tu hermanos de aquí, ¿te parece Celius?

-si señora.

Me doy la vuelta, veo una enorme criatura marrón dirigiéndose hacia nosotros a toda velocidad, veo alrededor y todo lo que tengo es un pedazo de un candelabro roto, voy hacia adelante para que no llegue hasta los niños, y me agacho y se lo clavo en una pierna, la criatura hace un sonido horrible, y un liquido verde sale de la herida, que asco, trata de agarrarme, pero he entrenado mucho, soy ágil, y rápida, saco el tubo de su pierna y se lo clavo en el abdomen, y colapsa en el suelo. Desgraciadamente ahora vienen otras tres criaturas, dos iguales a la que mate y una azul y ya no tengo armas, voy a correr para sacar a los niños de aquí, pero veo que la criatura azul cae al piso, y detrás aparece Loki, que rápido esta al mismo tiempo en todas partes, las criaturas se confunden, y luego cae una y después la otra, y casi al instante esta frente a mí.

-tienen que irse de aquí.

-si bueno ese era el plan

-no vas a llegar muy lejos con tu plan sin un arma.- dice entregándome dos espadas, no sé cómo se entero que esas son mis mejores armas.

\- no sabía que iba a haber un ataque, no me llego ese memo.- el sonríe y saca a los niños de donde están.

-vamos síganme hay un escondite cerca del lago tienen que esconderse ahí mientras todo pasa. Caminamos por el castillo rápido, el se deshizo de varias criaturas, yo de dos hasta que llegamos a la parte trasera y se visualizaba un lago a varios metros.

-allá antes del lago hay un árbol de flores blancas, ¿lo ven?

-si .- respondo viendo el hermoso árbol

-en la raíz hay una cuerda que levanta una pequeña puerta, ahí solíamos escondernos Thor y yo cuando éramos pequeños, nadie sabe acerca de ese lugar, quédense ahí y cuando todo acabe iré a buscarlos.

-yo puedo ayudar, puedo dejar los niños y volver

-no. Son demasiados, y de distintos mundo, no es solo una amenaza, no sabemos porque están aquí, ni que quieren, y tú eres una invitada, esta no es tu pelea. – me entrego a Cecili que la traía en brazos y dejándome con la palabra en la boca desapareció, no quise esperar más tiempo, corrimos hacia en el árbol, Celius abrió la puerta y entramos, Cecili estaba a punto de despertar, estaba removiéndose, y vi que el lugar era grande, entraría mucha más gente, y no creo que ellos sean los únicos niños de Asgard además no sé donde esta Jane.

-niños voy a salir, tengo una amiga allá afuera que tengo que encontrar

-pero es muy peligroso, dice Celius agarrando mi pierna

-lo sé, pero hay mucha gente corriendo peligro, incluso niños como ustedes, no entrene para esconderme aquí, hay que ayudarlos.

-pero Loki dijo…

-Loki no me manda, así que nos veremos más tarde, pase lo que pase no salgan. Salí de la pequeña guarida, volví al castillo, aun había caos, vi varios guardias peleando, pero al parecer estábamos ganando, un montón de criaturas de todos los colores estaban en el suelo y ya no se oían explosiones, corrí para tratar de llegar al salón de las armas donde esperaba encontrar a Fandral o a Jane, pero vi al otro lado del castillo a un motón de criaturas y a loki peleando con ellas solo, corrí hacia allá atravesando toda la sala central y el tenia todo bajo control excepto por un pequeño monstruo azul atrás de él, que él no notó lance una de mis espadas y paso junto a Loki y se enterró justo en la cabeza del monstruo, loki volteó sorprendido a ver como caía y luego busco el origen de la espada y me vio, acabo con el ultimo que tenía en frente y vino hacia mí.

-¿alguna vez escuchas lo que te dicen? -suena bastante irritado

-había espacio para mas personas, debe haber más niños en peligro y no sé donde esta Jane.

-todos los niños son reunidos por los guardias y los meten en una sala, están bien, los únicos que no están ahí son los hijos de Aluz porque estaban escondidos, y Jane está bien, Fandral la está cuidando, no tenias que salir

-bueno si no lo notaste acabo de salvar tu trasero

-tenía todo bajo control

\- estaba detrás de ti, no te diste cuenta, no lo niegues, tú me salvas, yo te salvo, estamos a mano ahora.

-yo intente matarte, no estamos a mano.

-si bueno, ese asunto lo resolveremos otro día, mantente atento.- una criatura viene hacia nosotros, en seguida loki aparece detrás de él, pero me doy cuenta que no tiene armas, le lanzo la espada que me queda, y él se la clava en la espalda, la criatura cae y el enseguida está de nuevo frente a mí.

-hacemos buen equipo.

-si claro, en realidad la espada se la lance al monstruo para que te matara a ti .- el parece divertido con mi comentario y me sonríe y no puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, cuando de pronto siento un dolor en mi espalda, y algo húmedo en mi abdomen, veo hacia abajo y noto que es sangre y que una lanza me esta atravesando el cuerpo, miro a Loki y tiene sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas y me voy hacia adelante, el me sostiene y me dices cosas que no logro descifrar, siento demasiado sueño, mucho cansancio, y sé que si lo hubiese escuchado podría seguir viviendo, pero no lo hice así que le hago saber que tenía razón.

-lo siento .- le digo, el esta acariciando mi rostro y me parece irónico que su cara es lo último que voy a ver en mi vida…

LOKI

Ella me esta dando su hermosa sonrisa, y de verdad no se que me hizo pensar que yo podría llegar a odiarla, todo acerca de ella es delicado, y encuentro fascinante que es la única persona que no puedo engañar, mientras estoy reflexionando sobre todo esto escucho un ruido y su sonrisa cae veo hacia abajo y una lanza atraviesa su cuerpo, estoy sorprendido, en shock, ella cae hacia a mí y la sostengo, necesito rogarle que no vaya a morirse, parece estúpido después que yo estuve cerca de matarla, pero me niego a que se muera, no quiero que se vaya

-vamos Alexandra mírame, todo está bien. – digo apartándole el cabello de su rostro, sus ojos me miran y no sé si está escuchando lo que le estoy diciendo -por favor, resiste, no te mueras, ¡no te atrevas a morirte!

Ella da un suave suspiro y me dice algo que no se qué significa, pero que sin duda ya no quiero oír: -lo siento… - cierra sus ojos y ya no está casi respirando, tengo que buscar la forma traerla de vuelta, porque demonios se disculpa, ella no lo haría por el motivo que se lo pedí, ¿se está disculpando por morir? , pues disculpa no aceptada porque definitivamente no la dejare morir

Le saco la lanza, la cargo y la llevo hacia el castillo, no sé de donde procedió la flecha pero cuando lo descubra, a esa criatura le va a ir muy mal, creo que la batalla se termino, los pasillos están vacios, solo hay cuerpos en el suelo, no he visto el primero que pertenezca a un Asgardiano, entro en el salón donde están nuestro curanderos y hay muchos soldados heridos, corro hacia una camilla y la acuesto allí, voy busco el primer sanador que veo y lo llevo arrastro hasta ella.

-¡curela!. -El me mira está sorprendido, pero no hace nada. –¿no me está escuchando? Haga ¡algo, ahora!

-si señor.- empieza a revisarla, sube su camisa, toca su cuello y dice: - esta mujer está prácticamente muerta, perdió mucha sangre y casi no tiene pulso, no hay nada que podamos hacer

-como que no hay nada que hacer.- digo agarrándolo por el cuello. –tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer, eres curador…

-ellas es mucho más débil que un asgardiano, su herida es muy fuerte, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella…

LIZZIE

Me siento muy ligera, como si hubiese dormido por horas, abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que eso es probablemente lo que hice.

-¿cuánto tiempo dormí? .-le pregunto a Army que esta observándome

-aproximadamente 14 horas

-¿me dejaste dormir 14 horas? ¿Eso es normal?, espera… tu me desmayaste ¿no es cierto?

-estabas alterada, eras un problema

-wow que forma de lidiar con ello

-si somos sinceros yo no tengo que lidiar con nada, tu eres mi rehén y nada mas .- ok tengo que decir que eso dolió, se que técnicamente es cierto pero igual oírlo duele.

-es cierto, aun no lo olvido.- digo con amargura dirigiéndome al baño

Al salir luego de refrescarme, me doy cuenta que estamos en este callejón sin salida, que probablemente va a matarme y he pasado por tanto que ya no siento miedo, solo quiero que termine, porque este viaje me está cambiando demasiado y así quede con vida definitivamente no seré la misma y no sé cómo hacerle frente a eso…

BUCKY

Estamos de nuevo en carretera, summer está muy tranquila, y yo estoy desesperado, no sé qué voy a hacer esta situación se me ha ido de las manos, ella ha estado muy cerca de morir varias veces y en unas la he salvado, en otras se salvo a si misma pero sin duda este viaje la ha dejado rota y después de todo lo que hemos pasado me enloquecería que tenga que tomar la decisión de matarla, todo esto sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza pero de pronto escucho su estomago rugir.

-necesitas comer, vamos a detenernos por aquí.- digo aparcando frente a una pequeña panadería.

-ok.- es lo único que dice y creo que es la primera vez que dice una palabra de una silaba

-quédate aquí yo iré a comprar, me bajo del vehículo y le quito la llave, no creo que vaya a huir pero a estas alturas no me quiero arriesgar…

Camino hacia la panadería y dos locales mas allá hay una tienda de discos, me llama la atención el hombre que está entrando, no sé porque, me pongo a detallarlo y veo en su chaqueta el símbolo de dos triángulos que tenían en el uniforme los últimos tipos con los que nos topamos, los que summer mato, decido seguir mi camino y entrar en esa tienda, volteo y veo que summer sigue en el carro y no se ha dado cuenta de nada, creo que no la ha visto, además cambiamos de camioneta y tiene su sueter rosa con capucha, no parece ella, está a salvo allí, tengo que ver quien es esta gente, al entrar a la disco tienda, veo a tres hombres más a aparte del que vi al principio, y entran dos más a la tienda y se quedan en la puerta cambiando el aviso de abierto a cerrado, estos tipos no me intimidan ni un poco, pero necesito llegar hasta el jefe de esto.

-pero mira quien ha venido hasta mi…, pero si es el mercenario.- dice una mujer rubia como de unos 40 años, con cara severa, vestida como si trabajara en una multinacional

-¿quién eres?

-sabía que si veías a uno de mis hombres vendrías hacia mí, cazarte no me resulto la ultima vez…

-¿quién eres?!

-soy Elena Roberts, y quiero contratarte

-¿contratarme? Pero si quiso matarme

-la verdad es que no, solo quise secuestrarte, a la que iba a matar es a esa noviecita tuya que es un estorbo, pero comprendo que no fue un movimiento inteligente, me disculpo por ello, ahora, acompáñame adentro para decirte de que se trata

La sigo y vamos a la parte de atrás de la tienda, esta mujer tiene mucho poder y dinero se le nota, no hay que ser idiota para saber que la tienda es una farsa.- dijo que quería contratarme…¿ para hacer qué?

-lo que has venido haciendo, matar, sembrar caos, crear guerras, de eso vivo

-¿qué quiere decir?

-este mundo ha empezado a descubrir cosas que nunca se habían visto, posibilidades que nunca habían existido, tan preocupados por peligros externos que los conflictos han disminuido su intensidad, yo soy la cabeza de una gran industria que a eso no le conviene.

-todavía no entiendo que quiere que haga exactamente

-matar a personas claves que cambiando el panorama, personas que cambian la dinámica del mundo como venía funcionando, las guerras por supuesto siguen, pero han disminuido mucho su intensidad, los países guardan recursos porque saben que hay amenazas externas mucho más grandes y graves que conflictos de religión, cultura o territorios, que de nada vale ganar esa guerra, si viene cualquier extraterrestre y conquista a este mundo o lo que es peor, acaba con el… ya sabes, la leyenda de galactus…

-¿y qué personas serian esas?

-filantropos, pacifistas, biólogos, doctores, incluso presidentes, ¿Quién crees que sale ganando en una guerra mundial? ¿Los países ganadores?, claro que no, todos gastan millones de dólares, los que ganan son la industria armamentística como lo sabes muy bien, mira a industrias Stark y nosotros la industria farmacéutica, guerra significa soldados y soldados significa heridos, y nosotros somos los encargados de vender todo lo necesario para mantener con vida a ellos y a los civiles, ¿tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que hemos recibido gracias a la 2 guerra mundial?, la cantidad de enfermedades producidas luego de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, eso no sería posible en una sociedad pacifica, y eso es lo que tú vas a evitar…

-estas completamente loca.

-¿por qué? Tu mismo eres prueba, y tu amigo Steve, su suero ha sido efectivo mira lo que es, imagina que puedan hacerlo de nuevo, o con algún compuesto alienígena, se podrían curar definitivamente todas las enfermedades, incluso el sida, y eso sería nuestra quiebra, hay muchos científicos trabajando en ello, algunos empezando a tener éxito, eso es lo que tú vas a detener, países haciendo tratados de paz tratando de reservar recursos para guerras con seres de otro mundo, esos diplomáticos, ministros, presidentes, activistas tienen que morir, esas ideas de un planeta unido por los superhéroes tiene que acabar…

-bueno gracias por la oferta pero no estoy interesado…

-¿y si te dijera que tengo acceso a toda la información que buscas?, no quiero borrarte la memoria, ni me importa lo que hagas con tu vida, es más te podría conseguir miles de mujeres más bellas que la niña que tanto proteges, solo trabaja para mí, no me importa el costo.

-¿porque yo? Tienes una cantidad importante de matones

-pero ninguno capacitado para ese trabajo, y me ha llegado la información de que eres… como lo digo…, ah ya se, agente libre.

-ya le dije no estoy interesado…

-bueno ok, sigue con tu pequeña agente infiltrada…

-¿cómo dijiste? En eso escucho gritos "suéltame", "idiota, infeliz, deja de apuntarme" genial Summer está aquí.

-¡Army! -Grita cuando me ve

-entro a la tienda, noqueo a dos agentes, antes de que pudiéramos detenerla.- le dice el hombre que la trae agarrada por el cuello apuntando a su cien.

-está bien Arnold, justo hablábamos de ella.- dice Elena sonriendo.

-¡te dije que te quedaras en el auto!

-vi a estos tipos y reconocí el símbolo del uniforme, pensé en advertirte y me di cuenta que no estabas en el supermercado, vi uno entrando a esta tienda y vine a buscarte

\- oh querida, solo eres problemas, justo estaba por decirle a James quien eres, es muy mal educado que no le hayas dicho que eres una agente encubierta SHIELD.

Escucho esto y me quedo en shock esta mujer tiene que estar bromeando

-¿de qué demonios está hablando?- dice summer

-¿de verdad James tú crees que esta chica es normal?, mira por todo lo que han pasado y no se ha vuelto loca, ha matado agentes entrenados, estando en el lugar indicado, obteniendo información valiosa y siempre parece librarse de que la maten.

-yo me he asegurado de eso.- le digo

-quizás, pero como explicas que HYDRA los haya encontrado varias veces, yo los he encontrado, varias veces y con SHIELD no se hayan topado… es mucha coincidencia, ella está jugando contigo.

-eso no es cierto, Army no puedes creerle.- el hombre aprieta el agarre en el cuello de Summer y ella empieza a toser y a pesar de que lo que dice Elena tiene sentido, este idiota no tiene porque maltratarla

-suéltala.- el imbécil mira a su jefa .- ¡que la sueltes te digo!

-está bien Arnold suéltala

Summer viene hacia mí y me pregunta: - ¿Army qué está pasando?¿ Quien es esta mujer? ¿Por qué no nos deja en paz?¿ Es de HYDRA?

-no soy de HYDRA ya tu lo sabrías, agente

-de que hablas ¡yo no soy ninguna agente!

Estoy muy molesto, y si me pongo a analizar Elizabeth nunca ha demostrado miedo como cualquier persona normal en su situación, siempre ha mostrado el temple que tiene alguien que ha pasado por ese tipo de situaciones, alguien entrenado.- esto es todo, nos vamos y no intentes detenerme…

-no lo hare, tu volverás a mi

Tomo a Elizabeth con fuerza por el brazo y la saco de la tienda, cuando llegamos al carro me dice: -Army suéltame, me estás haciendo daño…

La pego contra la camioneta y aprieto aun mas mi agarre, estoy muy molesto, solo pensar que ha jugado conmigo me enloquece.- escúchame bien, mas te vale que ella haya estado mintiendo, porque si eres una agente, voy a matarte y créeme te va a doler mucho mas

Ella hace una mueca y puedo sentir que estoy por romperle el brazo, así que la suelto, ella enseguida se toca en el lugar de mi agarre en un intento por aliviar el dolor, cuando quita la mano veo que se lo he dejado bastante dañado, ella tiene un hematoma bastante feo.- no soy una agente, pero aun así cada vez estoy más segura que terminaras por matarme…

Subimos a la camioneta y empezamos el viaje ya no hacia California sino hacia New York, la información que busco muy probablemente no está donde iba a buscarla, ya no voy a ir tras HYDRA voy a ir tras SHIELD…


	10. El despertar

Alex

Siento un dolor intenso en todo mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran quemando viva, es una energía grande y poderosa, siento como que voy a explotar, abro mi ojos y veo que estoy cubierta por unas sombras verdes, empiezo a buscar y veo una mujer rubia frente a mí y luego vuelvo a sumirme en la inconsciencia…

Abro los ojos y esta Jane junto a mi.- ¡Alex! Gracias a dios, estaba tan preocupada por ti…

-¿qué me paso?.- digo tratando de sentarme, me siento débil

-te hirieron el día del ataque, estabas grave, te atravesaron con una lanza

-¿y cómo es que estoy viva?

-gracias a Loki…

-¿qué?¿ El puede curarme?

-no. Al parecer sus hechizos son más del estilo engaño, ya sabes, ilusiones y eso, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a una hechicera llamada Amora para curarte porque los sanadores no podían hacer nada, curiosamente ella es la que ayudo a Lorelei a ir a la tierra a matarnos, Loki la saco de su celda para que ella te sanara y ahora se enfrente a la furia de Odin.

-¿Amora escapo?

-No. Pero eso no es relevante, igual Loki desobedeció, y con su fama eso no lo ayuda, saco a una prisionera que espera por juicio…

-bueno esa Amora no debe ser tan mala si me ayudo a vivir

-yo la vi cuando la llevaban a su celda, me da la impresión que haría lo que fuera por Loki, ya sabes a que me refiero… y también dijo que fue chantajeada por Lorelei, no se porque pero yo no le creo…

-bueno ya veremos qué pasa con ella..., ¿thor ya llego?

-no y Odín está furioso porque dice que el ataque pudo ser mejor contenido de el haber estado aquí, si Loki hubiese estado encarcelado muy probablemente hubieran conquistado Asgard

-¿y ya saben de quien fue el ataque?

-habían criaturas de varios mundos, por eso Odín piensa que fue Brako, sabes el líder de Atakmun, el que mando esa mujer a la tierra

-¿por que atacaría a Asgard y no a la tierra?

-porque quiere este planeta, de la tierra solo los soldados…

-eso no tiene sentido

-este es un mundo de dioses, desde sus antepasados han conquistado mundos, creo que tiene que ver con resentimiento, es lo único lógico.

-tendremos que esperar a que Thor vuelva, es el único que sabe lo que pasa

-solo espero que este bien

-seguro que lo está Jane

-bueno ahora vamos a sacarte de aquí, tienes que prepararte, van a celebrar la victoria

-pero Thor está desaparecido y la ciudad debe estar destrozada

-la ciudad ya fue arreglada, y esta es la manera de Odín de transmitir calma a su gente, no estoy de acuerdo pero me alegro que estés viva, así que hay que celebrarlo

-como reconstruyeron la ciudad tan rápido

-no lo sé, muchos asgardianos trabajaron esta semana

-¿estuve dormida una semana?

-si así que no puedes decir que estas cansada, de ese baile nadie te salva…

Gaby

Volví a la tierra y encontré a Pietro, le dije lo que tenía planeado y al principio no me creyó, pero luego le hice ver que no tenía razones para mentirle, ya he perdido todo, esta es la decisión más difícil que tomado en mi vida, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, una vida sin libertad no es vida, sé que es lo que Lucien cree correcto.

Ahora estoy en Atakmun, preparándome para ver a Brako, rogando porque mi plan funcione, de verdad espero que esa nave sea veloz porque es la única forma de que esto sea exitoso, entro a la sala donde están los héroes y traigo a Pietro conmigo.

-¡No! .- grita Wanda

Brako enseguida voltea y sonríe hacia mí, es lo mas asqueroso del mundo.- aquí esta la niña prodigio, la que nunca me decepciona, mi mejor producto.- es curioso que crea que referirse a las personas como excelente productos es un halago.

-te traje lo que pediste.- le digo lanzándole a pietro a sus pies, el está débil, le puse lo mismo que a los otros solo que en menor cantidad, sin duda el coleccionista se está haciendo rico conmigo

-por fin una buena noticia después del ataque fallido a Asgard.- voltea hacia Thor y le dice: -no te preocupes, regresare, aun son vulnerables, encontrare el teseracto para Thanos y él me dará ese mundo y los otros 8 controlados por ustedes.

-te aplastare como el insecto que eres… -dice un muy alterado Thor

-quiero verte intentando eso desde ahí.-responde Brako, toma a Pietro por un brazo y lo encadena al igual que los demás

Steve no deja de observarme, creo que está sorprendido porque trajera a Pietro, me imagino que creyó que no podría y entonces decide hablar.

-gabriela, detén esto, te he estado observando, esta no eres tú, no dejes que te controle, no ves que nunca va a parar, no importa lo que hagas, nunca será suficiente.- Brako se acerca a Steve le da un golpe en el rostro

-cállate escoria humana, no quiero volverte a ver hablándole a Gabriela, o te venderé por partes…

Brako se acerca a mí y me felicita por mi logro otra vez y de nuevo Steve cree que es hora de hablar y me da una idea.

-Gabriela este no es tu planeta, el no es tu dueño, en el fondo sabes que no quieres lastimar personas…

-ok es suficiente .-digo y le quito la gran espada de la cintura a Brako, camino hacia Steve y se la clavo en el abdomen, el me mira sorprendido y yo me acerco a él hundiéndola un poco mas solo para poder llegar a su odio y decirle: -B94G770, el me mira confundido y me aparto antes de que llegue Brako, este pasa a mi lado, se ríe y sale de la habitación mandándome hacia el cuarto de armas…

STEVE

No puedo creer que Gabriela hay clavado esa espada en mi abdomen, es lo más sanguinario que la he visto hacer, aunque no la clavo tan profundo como habría podido, igual es una acción que no me vi venir; empiezo a ver qué Pietro comienza a moverse de forma súper veloz en el lugar donde esta, está en el mismo sitio pero se ve como un borrón y las cuerdas que lo amarran empiezan a ceder por la presión cada vez mas hasta que está libre.

-¿cómo es que hiciste eso?.- Le pregunta Banner

-Gabriela me sedo mucho menos que a ustedes, solo me puso un poco para no causar sospechas pero obviamente el efecto ya paso.

-¿por qué ella haría eso? Dice Natasha

-bueno es un cuento muy largo pero para resumirlo ella ya no es de los malos

-eso es difícil de creer cuando le clavo una espada a Steve en el abdomen

-Natasha ella nos ha estudiado a todos por años, sabe nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, sabe que eso no lo matara

-tal vez es cierto, de no ser porque esta sedado y es súper débil ahora

-si bueno yo estoy aquí para arreglar eso.- abre su chaqueta y saca varios frascos, como pequeños tubos de ensayo, a medida que los va soltando uno a uno le entrega el frasco y los hace beber, menos a Natasha, Clint y Tony que no están sedados, cuando llega a mí, me saca la espada del abdomen, me suelta y también me da un frasco, en seguida siento como me pongo mejor, veo hacia mi abdomen y ya no tengo nada.

-hay que salir de aquí ahora.- dice pietro mientras corre hacia la puerta.

Me acerco a la puerta también y veo que está sellada con una muy fina ranura- se puede tener fuerza para abrirla, pero necesitamos algo fino y fuerte para usar como palanca y despegarla de la abertura…

-¿algo como la espada que tenias en el estomago?.- dice Pietro lanzándome la espada y veo que esto fue planeado, Gabriela sabía que yo iba a hablar y que la espada no me mataría, además que la necesitaríamos, abro la puerta y en el pasillo hay tres guardias, acabo con uno, Thor con otro y Pietro con el ultimo, mas adelante hay otra puerta, pero a la izquierda hay una puerta un poco más pequeña que me llama la atención.

-hay que ir allí primero, Gabriela cuando me trajo me dijo que allí estaban nuestras armas, pero si forzamos esa puerta levantaremos la alerta antes de tiempo…

-al lado hay una pequeña pantalla y dice insertar código.- dice Wanda, y allí entiendo lo que Gabriela me dijo

-prueba con B94G770

Wanda lo hace y enseguida la puerta se abre…

-mis flechas están de primeras, obvio que soy el preferido de Gabriela

-Clint en serio necesitas crecer… hey! Mis armas

-¿dónde está mi armadura? Atrapa Cap .-dice Tony lanzándome el escudo, mas tarde se para frente al martillo de Thor .- si eso no puedo lanzártelo

-no es necesario.- Thor estira la mano y el martillo llega hasta el

Finalmente Tony encuentra su armadura.- listo podemos irnos, Banner cuando quieras puedes ponerte la tuya

-no aun.- responde Banner

La otra puerta es más fácil de abrir hay 5 guardias, Clint se deshace de 2 que estaban en lo alto de un barandal, tony de uno que venía hacia nosotros, y Wanda de los otros 2.

-ok¿ hacia dónde vamos ahora?.- Le pregunto a Pietro que es el que sabe de este lugar

-hay que llegar a la nave, hay que ir por la izquierda

Vamos por la dirección indicada y de repente vemos a alguien corriendo hacia nosotros, nos preparamos y luego vemos que es Gabriela

-gasta esa flechas en un objetivo más útil .-le dice a Clint que todavía esta hipnotizado apuntándola

-oh lo siento.- y baja el arco

-bien ahora que están todos tene… .- se agacha y una bala pega en la pared justo donde estaba su cabeza, ella se levanta, volteamos a la derecha desde donde vino el ataque y ella lanzo un cuchillo y se lo clavo en la cabeza al guardia, y corrijo ahora eso es lo más sanguinario que la he visto hacer…

-creo que se han enterado que soy una traidora…

Escuchamos por los altavoces:- alerta, todas las unidades ir al pasillo principal, estamos bajo ataque, repito estamos bajo ataque, prisioneros en intento de fuga, soldado con plan de traición, detener a Gabriela y traerla viva o muerte, repito traerla viva o muerta

-Si definitivamente ya se enteraron

Corremos por el pasillo y nos topamos con miles de soldados nos enfrentamos a ellos y fueron cayendo uno a uno, Gabriela y Wanda lanzaban grandes bolas de energía que acababan con 6 de golpe, estábamos casi en el lugar donde guardan las naves cuando escuchamos

-pequeña perra traidora, creíste que no sabía que me ibas a traicionar, no te molestes en buscar la nave en que viniste, la destruí, me informaron desde el primer momento en que llegaste a Xandar buscando una nave veloz, aunque tuve mis dudas cuando apuñalaste al Capitán, tengo que admitirlo eso fue brillante

-no puedes detenernos, encontraremos otra nave…

-quizás, pero todas serán mucho más lentas, y cuando lleguen la tierra ya habrá sido destruida, ¿por qué crees que Raika no está aquí combatiéndote? Mande mi mejor ataque a la tierra en vez de a Asgard, quería conquistar el mundo de tu querido Lucien a ver si así sentías respeto por mí.

-no importa lo que hagas, yo lo único que siempre sentiré por ti es asco…

-bueno ahora voy a destruir el planeta por el cual me traicionaste y lo traicionaste a él.- luego de decir eso, camina hacia atrás y detrás de una columna trae a un pálido y muy demacrado hombre rubio

-¡LUCIEN!

-aquí lo tienes, tanto que peleaste y luchaste para mantenerlo con vida, y el no está ni consciente.- lucien tenia la mirada perdida, como si estuviera drogado, se ve tan mal que simplemente debe ser su condición física deplorable lo que lo tiene así, ni siquiera enfoca la mirada o habla. -pero bueno aquí tienes tu lección, a mi nunca se me traiciona .- agarra al joven por la garganta y lo levanta frente a él, y empieza a drenar la vida del cuerpo de Lucien, que poco a poco le transfiere todo a Brako, se ve como un humo del rubio hacia él y el cuerpo del pobre hombre se ve peor si eso es posible, no soy experto pero sé que los asgardianos son muy fuertes y si el consumió uno su poder debe estar aun más grande de lo habitual, lanza el cadáver al suelo y sonríe.

-¡NO! Grita Gaby que va a correr hacia él, pero Pietro se me mueve veloz y la detiene, Brako lanza un ataque hacia nosotros pero Banner ya se ha transformado en Hulk y se pone en frente de Natasha que iba a ser la primera golpeada por los rayos que lanzo el imbécil, thor y Iron Man le lanzan ataques sin parar y luego Wanda se une a la fiesta, Gaby corre hacia el cuerpo de Lucien y llora

-Lucien por favor despierta, por favor, lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara, el no nos iba a dejar ir, por favor no te mueras, eres lo único que tengo, Lucien, LUCIEN! .- la tomo por la cintura para sacarla de aquí.

\- no suéltame, déjame verlo, suéltame.- empieza a crear un campo de fuerza para apartarme pero le digo:

\- Gabriela detente, está muerto, no puedes hacer nada, está sufriendo, tu lo viste, eso no era vida, lo que hiciste fue lo correcto.

Wanda va a lanzarle un último ataque a Brako para acabarlo y él dice:- no puedes matarme, o se quedaran atrapados

-chicos en serio no quiero interrumpir su pelea o su funeral pero hay que salir de aquí.- dice Natasha

-ok.- dice Gabriela parándose y recuperando la compostura.- vamos por aquí, y camina hacia otra nave

-¿a dónde vamos? Pregunta Clint

-a la nave de Brako, ¿Pietro te haces cargo?

-¿es igual a la otra que me enseñaste?

-si es el mismo sistema

-no hay problema.- entramos a la nave y Pietro va de piloto, el asiento de copiloto se sienta Natasha y los dos asientos detrás de ellos están Banner y Tony, los demás estamos en la parte de atrás

-mantenlo lejos de mi.- le dice Gaby a Clint que es el que esta custodiando a Brako

-no hay problema

-chicos hay un problema, el sistema de la nave está bloqueado.- dice Natasha

-lleva a Brako hacia adelante y pon sus manos en el volante eso lo desbloqueara.- Clint hace lo que Gaby le dice y luego vuelve a su puesto con Brako

-amm…¿ por qué las compuertas no se abren? .-pregunta Natasha

-eso es porque bloquee todas las salidas del planeta, y este material es impenetrable, no hay forma de que puedan atravesarlo, ningún arma puede hacerlo, Gaby lo sabe más que nadie.- Gabriela mira a Brako de una forma como si quisiera cortar su cabeza, que probablemente quiere…

-¿Wanda puedes mostrarme lo que hay afuera del avión para guiarme?

-si por supuesto…- los ojos de Gabriela se vuelven morados con el borde rojo que debe ser por Wanda y la nave empieza a moverse, Gabriela se eleva dentro de la nave como si estuviera levitando

-no eres tan fuerte, no puedes hacer que traspasemos esto, lo sé, yo te hice

-no me hiciste…

-que buena idea, debilitarte de esa forma antes de ir a una batalla, eso es muy inteligente…

-que alguien lo calle…

-deseo concedido.- dice Clint y luego le da un tremendo golpe a Brako en el rostro

Gabriela sigue levitando y la nave empieza a estremecerse y Gaby cada vez se ve peor, está sangrando por la nariz y los oídos, y su piel se va poniendo pálida poco a poco, la nave no deja de moverse y veo que si sigue así va a morir

-¡gabriela detente!

-ya casi estamos afuera.- dice Wanda

-¡se va a morir!

La sangre que sale de su nariz aumenta, al igual que los sacudidos de la nave, y aumentan, mas y mas, hasta que la nave se queda quieta

-y estamos fuera… dice Natasha

Gabriela va a caer hacia el suelo y Thor la atrapa entre sus brazo y la coloca cuidadosamente en el suelo, ella esta respirando pesadamente, y voy a acercarme hacia ella…

-¡no me toques!.- me dice alejándose de mi .- el único que puede tocarme es Thor porque es agardiano, si toco a un humano no importa lo fuerte que sea, poco a poco lo iré consumiendo, estoy muy débil y me nutriré de ti

-eso es excelente porque estas muriendo…- la toco y siento como si me estuvieran drenando energía del cuerpo, ella va agarrando color y el sangrado se detiene, luego salgo disparado hacia atrás por un campo de fuerza que me lanza.

-basta, voy a matarte.- aun se ve muy débil pero no está muriendo

-con ese campo de fuerza gastaste la mitad de energía que te dio.- le dice Wanda

-es la única forma de alejarlo.- ella se acurruca en la esquina de la nave y todos nos sentamos a esperar como llegar a la tierra…

Banner

Llegamos a la tierra y aterrizamos en Seattle que es el lugar donde al parecer es el ataque, Gabriela se ve muy débil, no es la mujer poderosa que conocimos hace días, está muy vulnerable, la he observado y me he dado cuenta que todo la energía que usa para los campos de fuerza y la telequinesis le pasan factura adueñándose de su fuerza humana, la deja como en un profundo estado anémico y como defensa a eso su cuerpo absorbe la energía de cualquier ser débil o inferior que toque, como por ejemplo un humano, a Thor no le sucedió nada porque bueno, es un dios y los Asgardiano son considerablemente más fuertes, salimos de la nave y hay caos por todos lados, gente gritando explosiones, hay agentes de SHIELD ya desplegados pero no pueden hacerle frente

-ya era maldita hora.-dice Nick Fury caminando hacia nosotros.- ¿que estaban esperando que la ciudad estuviese destruida?

-no vas a creer lo que hemos pasado Nick.- le dice Natasha.-¿qué información tienes?

-bueno según la forma de ataque creo que quieren controlar la ciudad, para luego ir y conquistar otras.

-¿qué tipo de criaturas son? ¿Quien las dirije?

-son de muchas razas, hay nemus, ravengers, chitauris, todos los mundos con lo que Brako tiene alianza.- dice Gabriela que viene apoyándose en Thor

-creemos que quienes las dirigen son 2 criaturas azules muy parecidas…

-Raika y Nebula…

-bueno entremos en acción esta gente está aterrorizada, ellos no contaban con que pudiéramos salir de Atakmun así que creen que lo tienen fácil.- dice Clint caminando hacia el caos con Iron Man

-Thor tienes que dejarme cerca de ellos, para poder ver lo que hacen y decirles sus planes.- Thor asiente y la lleva con él mientras Steve va detrás de ellos con un muy golpeado Brako

Llegamos al lugar donde hay más caos y comienzan a luchar, no sé si es favorable que mi alterego haga una aparición y si solo lo empeoraría, Steve termino de noquear a Brako y se lo dio a 2 agentes de SHIELD, Tony y Clint están ocupados pateando traseros juntos, Wanda y Natasha hacen lo mismo por otra parte y ahora Steve y Pietro están resguardando a los civiles, creo que me voy a quedar aquí poniendo un ojo en Gabriela que está en el suelo al lado de un auto gritándole cosas a Thor que esta rostizando Chitauris, cuando de repente volteo y veo que una criatura enorme está golpeando a Natasha sin parar y Wanda está peleando con una de las líderes y no puede ayudarla, eso es todo empiezo a sentir como mi cuerpo cambia y me convierto en lo que una vez estuvo cerca de matarla, me acerco a la criatura y le doy una gran patada, sale volando pero enseguida está de pie y vuelve hacia mí, tengo pequeños nemus trepando tratando de contenerme y siento una gran furia y voy despedazándolos a todos, rompiéndolos por la mitad, arrancando sus cabezas y luego voy a hacerle frente al grandulon que me puede dar un poco mas de pelea, lo pateo de nuevo pero esta vez lo atajo y lo lanzo contra el suelo, le arranco un brazo y rujo, luego rompo una de sus piernas y lo termino de despedazar, trituro miles de criaturas a mi paso, solo lo que hay en mi mente es destruir, cuando empiezo escuchar algo como mi nombre

-Bruce, detente, Eric ya basta, los mataste

Sigo buscando que romper y siento que alguien toca mi pierna, rujo y me volteo preparando para aplastar lo que sea que me molesta y veo una pequeña cosa peliroja que me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, levanto el brazo pero algo dentro de mi no me permite golpearla, es como una voz en mi cabeza y luego lo entiendo, voy perdiendo la irracionalidad de Hulk y veo que es Natasha, me tranquilizo y la observo, está totalmente golpeada y no puede caminar, está en el suelo ,me agacho hacia ella y ella se echa hacia atrás

-shh quieta.-digo con mi gruesa voz lo más tranquilizador que puedo, ella me mira estudiándome y finalmente deja que la cargue y la lleve a un helicóptero de Shield, los agentes me apuntan pero ella les dice:

-tranquilos, está bien no los va a atacar, solo esta ayudándome.- los agentes abren paso y dejan que lo ponga en el helicóptero, ella me mira y sonríe.- estas empezando a tenerlo bajo control Banner

Le lanzo un pequeño gruñido quitándole importancia al asunto, esto no es algo que pase siempre, no merezco una felicitación por eso, me volteo y vuelvo de donde estaba, el helicóptero se la lleva, probablemente a un hospital, ve y frente a mi esta Gabriela luchando con Raika están luchando cuerpo a cuerpo pero Gaby esta mucho más débil y no puede usar sus poderes, Clint esta en lo alto de un edificio acabando con todos, al igual que Iron Man que me han sobrevolado varias veces tratando de contener ataque aislados y traerlos hacia acá una camioneta de Shield está siendo atacada por varios nemus y una mujer azul y si Raika está peleando con Gabriela, esa debe ser Nebula, logran abrir la camioneta y sacan a Brako trato de ir allá pero muchas criaturas vienen hacia mí y estoy deshaciéndome de ellas, ya tienen a Brako dentro de una nave y Steve va hacia allá, Nébula lo apunta con lo que parece un gran cañon y dispara, Steve pone su escudo delante de él pero la verdad no creo que eso vaya ayudarle, se prepara para un impacto que nunca llega, está rodeado por una burbuja morada, volteamos hacia Gabriela que esta entretenida protegiendo a Steve, se ve que eso acabo con la poco energía que le quedaba, Raika aprovecha su descuido y debilidad y la toma por la espalda la voltea y empieza a consumirle la vida, al igual que Brako lo hizo con Lucien, por lo que veo es algo que solo pueden hacer los Nemus cuando tienen a alguien en muy deplorables condiciones cerca, Gabriela poco a poco se está poniendo mas pálida, pero Thor le lanza rayos a Raika que la mandan lejos y no la dejan terminar por completo lo que hacía, Raika corre y alcanza una nave que está pasando cerca de ella y se monta, muchas naves están empezando a irse, están huyendo, trato de detener algunas pero están muy altas, Tony y Thor detienen algunas pero ya muchas se han ido, Nebula,Raika y Brako escaparon, ahora Pietro, Wanda y Clint, junto con agentes de shield ayudan a civiles a salir de los carros y tiendas en los que quedaron atrapados, yo camino hacia una tienda sola para deshacerme de este monstruo y antes de entrar Pietro llega rápidamente a mí y me tiende unos pantalones

-son de tu talla, no la de ahora, no creo que haya esa talla aquí, me refiero a la normal.- y me da una camisa también.- le doy un gruñido de agradecimiento y entro a la tienda.

Camino fuera de la tienda y empiezo a buscar a Clint a ver si sabe algo de Natasha, esta camisa que me dio Pietro en realidad me queda grande, voy caminando y veo a Steve que viene con Gabriela en brazos

-¿está muerta? .- le pregunto observándola, sin duda se ve en las misma condiciones que se veía Lucien

-no aun pero lo estará si no hacemos algo pronto

Clint se acerca a nosotros y le pregunto por Natasha

-hable con fury, está bien gracias a ti, no creí que pudieras controlarlo de esa forma, le grite que no te tocara pero no me escucho, creí que ibas a aplastarla, hay que darse prisa si queremos que Gabriela viva quizás Simmons puede hacer algo por ella

Thor viene hacia nosotros y dice: voy a volver a Asgard, mi mundo también fue atacado y tengo que ver que está pasando allá.- se aleja un poco y desaparece en un túnel de luz

-Tony se fue.-dice que Pepper debe estar enloqueciendo, Wanda y Pietro ya esta camino a la base.- sigue diciendo Clint, Steve no habla, solo observa Gabriela que la tiene en brazos, llegamos al helicóptero y nos subimos con ella, Maria Hill lo está piloteando

-así que esta es la chica mala que ahora es buena.- dice mientras despega

-bueno si no nos damos prisa no será ni mala ni buena .-dice Fury desde el asiento de copiloto

-si señor

Gabriela esta respirando pesadamente cada vez se ve peor, y cuando toco su cuello veo que poco a poco va perdiendo el pulso

-esta mujer literalmente dio su vida por nosotros .-le digo a Steve que sigue tocando su mano

-No. Este es el tipo de mujer que no muere tan fácilmente…


	11. la pared y el árbol

Lizzie

Hubo un ataque a Seattle, probablemente esa es la razón por la que Bucky y yo hemos tenido un viaje sin percances de vuelta, no agentes de Hydra, Shield o la mujer loca que dice que soy agente, mi brazo se medio ha recuperado pero aun duele, en toda esta semana, solo hablado con Bucky para decirle tengo que ir al baño, no le he dicho Army ni él me ha dicho Summer, hay una fuerte tensión en el carro y nunca antes había estado tan temerosa de él como ahora, no tengo ni idea porque vamos a New York, lo que si se es que quiero que este viaje termine.

Bucky

El ataque a Seattle me facilito las cosas, llegamos New York sin percances, estoy en camino al lugar donde todo comenzó, donde ella obtuvo la información, para luego ir tras la información de SHIELD y ver quién miente, Elizabeth empieza a mostrarse intranquila y yo también estoy agotado con esta situación, nos detenemos en un semáforo en rojo y ella que va observando por la ventana de repente baja la cabeza y se esconde

-por favor Lucy no me veas, por favor, por favor .-dice como si estuviera rezando

Miro hacia el lugar que ella observaba y esta una mujer rubia con cara amigable cruzando la calle, luego arranco y sigo mi camino

-puedes levantarte, ya ella se fue.- Elizabeth me mira extrañada y es probablemente porque es lo primero que le digo en días, ella se acomoda nuevamente en su asiento y se abrocha el cinturón.

Finalmente llegamos al edificio, y entramos, muy seguramente SHIELD se llevo todo lo que había aquí, pero existe una posibilidad de que hay algo oculto, si Elizabeth encontró esa información de forma "ACCIDENTAL" quien dice que no hay más sorpresas por allí, yo estuve en HYDRA y ellos nunca dejan todo en un lugar visible, me encuentro buscando, y levantando cosas, ella simplemente esta recostada de una pared viendo el suelo, sabe que estamos llegando al final, sabe que vamos a llegar al punto clave de matarla o dejarla ir, pero sabe demasiado de todo, de SHIELD, de mi, de HYDRA ella nunca va a estar segura otra vez y lo sabe, estoy pensando en todo esto cuando escucho:

-James Buchanas Barnes le ordenamos detenerse y entregarse, el edificio está rodeado, no tienes salida.- me asomo por una de las ventanas y veo que es verdad, hay cientos de agentes de SHIELD rodeando el edificio, es tonto que no nos hayan encontrado y de pronto cuando estoy cerca de descubrirlo todo si, y luego me pongo a pensar y la única forma posible es que Elena haya tenido razón.

-tu les avisaste ¿no es cierto?, eres una maldita espía.- le digo a Elizabeth mientras la tomo por el cuello, estoy realmente molesto , ¿creyó que podía engañarme?¿ Jugar conmigo?, si eso es lo que pensó se equivoca porque definitivamente conmigo no vuelven a jugar y el que lo intente terminara muerto.

-no sé de que hablas, te lo juro por favor suéltame.- su voz sale muy baja, sus ojos están llorosos

Solo de pensar que me vio la cara de imbécil me enfurece, ese solo pensamiento me hace apretarla un poco más fuerte

-por favor, créeme .- sus ojos están comenzando a ponerse rojos, y mi ira no está ni cerca de empezar a desaparecer, una explosión a un lado del edificio me distrae, y la suelto, se que tumbaron una puerta para poder entrar, ella está en el piso tosiendo tocando su pecho buscando aire, me acerco a ella y la tomo por un brazo, hay que salir de aquí, cuando una bala entra por la ventana y pasa cerca de mí, desde un francotirador que está en la terraza del edificio de al lado, me volteo para dispararle y ella aprovecha para soltarse y golpearme en el estomago y correr, su golpe no me hizo daño solo me sorprendió y ahora estoy más molesto, le disparo al francotirador y él se retira del techo, creo que le di en el brazo, y ahora voy tras ella, está corriendo hacia el otro lado de la sala donde hay una puerta que conduce a las escaleras de emergencia, doy dos largas zancadas y estoy cerca de ella cuando de repente la pared más cercana explota y miles de escombros son esparcidos y gran bloque de concreto le golpea la cabeza, y otros más pequeños golpean su cuerpo dejándola inerte en el suelo.

-¡summer! .- es lo único que puedo decir, ella está gravemente golpeada y es por mi culpa, por huir de mi, se ve tan vulnerable y sin vida allí tirada, me acerco a ella y ,me convenzo de que no es una agente de SHIELD si ella les hubiese avisado sabría lo que ellos iban a hacer y no habría salido lastimada.

-Bucky aléjate de ella es suficiente, te daré lo que estas buscando.- dice una voz familiar y volteo y allí esta, el hombre que casi mato, mi supuesto amigo, Steve Rogers

-¿cómo se que no vas a mentirme?

-tendrás que confiar en mi.- empieza acercarse a Summer y le disparo, pone su escudo frente a él y me mira

-no te acerques a ella

-estoy tratando de ayudarla

Eso me hace gracia, por culpa de ellos ella esta golpeada y la ira que estaba destinada a ella ahora es hacia él, empezamos a pelear, pero el verdaderamente no me ataca solo se defiende, peleamos como por 5 minutos hasta que dice:

-ya basta Bucky , tengo que sacarla de aquí, tengo que remediar lo que le hiciste

-yo no explote la puta pared

-pero fuiste tú quien la puso en esa posición secuestrándola, si. nosotros explotamos la pared, pero se suponía que ibas a estar protegiéndola como lo habías venido haciendo, eso es la única razón por la que no te atacamos antes, porque la protegías y porque queríamos ver que buscabas y adonde llegabas, nos estabas guiando a hydra, pero luego te volviste,y eras una amenaza para ella, nos obligaste a actuar y mira las consecuencias, siempre te tuvimos vigilado, desde el momento que la sacaste de la sede de SHIELD

-osea que ella si era una espía

-claro que no, es solo una civil, una valiosa civil, tú lo sabes, sabes que HYDRA la quiere unos viva y otros muerta

-no tiene sentido que siempre estuvieran viendo y nunca hicieran nada

\- en ocasiones te perdimos, pero te volvíamos a encontrar, como dije nos estabas guiando a un lugar de HYDRA es la única razón para que te la llevaras, además no teníamos que intervenir, la mantenías a salvo, hasta ahora…

-¿y qué vas a hacer?

-esa es tu decisión, puedes seguir peleando conmigo o dejar que me la lleve y la atiendan, sabes que si se queda contigo va a morir, necesita serios cuidados médicos, mírala quien sabe que tan grande es la contusión, ella no es como tu ni como yo, ella es una chica normal, ni siquiera puedo prometer que vaya a recuperarse, pero sabes que te importa Bucky, sino no la hubieses protegido como lo hiciste.- se que él tiene razón, no quiero que Summer muera, menos por mi culpa, no cuando ha sido ta valiente y yo solo la he puesto en peligro

-¿y yo?¿ Que vas a hacer conmigo?

-te dejare ir, voy a dejar que lo pienses, no voy a perseguirte, solo te diré que tengo información sobre quien solías ser, cuando eras James Buchanas Barnes, antes de que te convirtieran en el soldado del invierno, se lo que te hicieron, y algunas de tus misiones, pero hay otras cosas que no las sé.

-aun no confío en ti

-yo espero que algún día lo hagas, ahora me llevare a Elizabeth y si quieres aceptar mi oferta, sabes dónde encontrarme.- él la tomo en brazos como yo lo hice una vez, empezó a caminar con ella hacia las escaleras de salida, sé que tengo poco tiempo antes de que miles de agentes vengan por mí, estoy muy confundido, tengo que terminar esta búsqueda sin ella, y no sé cómo hacerlo si cada pensamiento en mi cabeza le pertenece a Summer.

ALEX

Thor ha llegado a Asgard, todos están felices al parecer hubo otro ataque y también fue contenido, fue increíble su historia de secuestro y de cómo la mala paso a ser la buena, aunque el sintió simpatía por ella porque todo lo hizo fue para proteger un asgardiano, es una locura lo que ese Brako ha hecho, atacar 2 mundos solo por venganza al odio de una mujer, ella tiene que ser muy especial.

-ella era sumamente hermosa y poderosa.- sigue diciendo Thor y se gana una mala mirada de Jane, y se acerca a besarla, no he podido evitar notar el anillo en el dedo de mi amiga, al parecer el compromiso es oficial.

-¿dijiste era?.- ledigo ya que su mención en pasado no se me paso por alto

-si bueno cuando deje la tierra ella estaba muy grave, no creo que haya sobrevivido

-lástima porque suena como una mujer que me hubiese gustado conocer, y ya saben soy rubio y asgardiano…-dice Fandral que claramente quedo impresionado con la descripción de Gabriela(creo que ese es su nombre) que dio Thor

-ella lo veía como familia, como un hermano

-oh, entonces definitivamente no me perdí de nada

Aluz entra a la habitación y nos dice que ya es hora de prepararnos para el baile, me acerco a ella y le pregunto por los niños

-están muy bien señorita, creo que mi pequeño Celius está enamorado de usted

-es un niño encantador, seguro se le pasara

Aluz se aleja por el pasillo y Thor se acerca a mí

-así que mi hermano se metió en problemas por salvarte

-eso dicen…

-el nunca había hecho nada como eso

-no sé qué decirte sobre eso

-creo que tu presencia en Asgard le traerá mucho bien a este mundo.- luego de decir eso alcanza a Jane y se va con ella

-¿has visto a Loki desde que te despertaste? Ya han pasado varios días… me dice Fandral

-no de hecho no lo he visto

-nunca te visito cuando estabas recuperándote

-tal vez se arrepintió de hacerlo

-conozco a Loki desde hace años y el casi nunca se arrepiente

-siempre hay una excepción

-yo creo que tu eres otro tipo de excepción

Fandral se va y yo voy a prepararme para el baile, Jane me consiguió un vestido hermoso de color turquesa, se amarra en el cuello y tapa toda la parte frontal pero tiene la espalda descubierta, y cae suave hasta el suelo, es una tele ligera, ella sabe que tengo que bailar hoy, me hago un moño trenzado alto para poder lucir el vestido me pongo mis 2 pequeños aretes y me dejo mis multiples anillos, no se puede usar collar con este vestido, ni brazaletes, los anillos bastan y me pongo mis pequeñas zapatillas, me veo en el espejo y estoy satisfecha con lo que hice, no soy una diosa pero no me veo mal

-dios alex, ¡estas hermosa!.- dice jane que viene entrando con su vestido morado.-hoy Thor le va a anunciar a su padre que queremos casarnos

-eso es increíble Jane

-si así que intenta bailar increíble para que este de buen humor

-lo intentare.- salimos de mi habitación para enrumbarnos al salón donde esta la fiesta y por el pasillo viene Fandral

-pero si son las mujeres más bellas de Asgard

-que no te escuche una de tus conquistas asgardianas, son increíblemente fuertes.- le dice Jane

-yo me preocuparía mas de que me oiga Thor, me partería el cuello

-¿quién quiere partirte el cuello?.- viene diciendo Thor, claramente hipnotizado cuando ve a Jane

-nadie solo le contaba a las chicas viejas historias de guerra

-bueno hoy es un dia para celebrar, no para hablar de guerras, Alexandra , Jane se ven absolutamente hermosas

-gracias.- decimos las dos al mismo tiempo, en serio somos buenas en eso, caminamos al salón Jane del brazo de Thor y yo del brazo de Fandral, llegamos y Thor va hacia un grupo de guerreros que lo abraza y Jane sonríe desde un poco más atrás, yo me quedo cerca de la mesa de comida porque Fandral como es usual está hambriento, de pronto alguien toca mi brazo

-¿como sigue señorita?

Volteo y encuentro a Celius sonriéndome

-muy bien gracias,¿ y tu hermana?

-está bien, de hecho vino porque quiere conocerla, debe estar jugando por ahí

-bueno pues manten un ojo en ella¿ok?

-claro señorita.- me sonríe de nuevo y luego se va, ahora es Fandral quien se acerca a mí

-así que ese es el pequeño caballero que está enamorado de ti

-sí, eso dice aluz, es un gran niño

-bueno yo quiero convertir esto en una gran fiesta, asi que dime, ¿qué quieres beber?

-la verdad nunca he bebido mucho, de igual forma no tengo ni idea de las bebidas alcohólicas de Asgard

-bueno ire a buscarte algo bueno

-ok…

Sigo observando todo, el salón esta precioso, Aluz hizo un gran trabajo, me volteo a tomar un pedazo de pan que se ve delicioso cuando escucho:

-ese pan no es muy bueno yo recomendaría el que está al lado que es menos amargo.-volteo y esta Loki frente a mi

-ho-hola .-le digo, dios soy patética,¿ qué me pasa? Ah ya se debe ser que se ve extraordinariamente hermoso con ese traje, hoy no lleva chaqueta, solo pantalón y camisa y se le ven mejor los brazos, no son tan grandes como los de Thor pero aun así son considerables

-al parecer hay una fila de hombres queriendo hablar contigo

-eran solo celius y fandral

-esos son solos los que se atreven, y dime¿ como te sientes?

Me extraña esa pregunta, no suena como algo que loki normalmente preguntaría.- yo estoy bien, y sobre eso gracias…

-no hay problema además intente matarte y luego te traje de la muerte, ahora si estamos a mano, aparte tenía tiempo que no me aguantaba una cólera de Odín, fuiste mi oportunidad

-me alegro que te haya servido

-si así es, crees que estés en condiciones de bailar hoy después de tu pequeño proceso de hibernación…

-para tu información me desperté hace días, oh espera, no sabes eso porque esta es la primera vez que nos vemos desde el ataque

-se que te despertaste hace exactamente 8 días

Lo miro sorprendida, nunca me fue a ver, es raro que se tomara la molestia de averiguar cuando desperté, o quizás solo alguien se lo dijo

-estas hermosa

Vuelvo a mirarlo con shock, de verdad no se que ha consumido loki hoy pero voy a alejarme de eso

-puede que seas la mujer más bella de Asgard en este momento, claro está que Sif y Lorelei no están pero eso no te quita meritos, yo podría convertirme en una de ellas y ver que…

-eres un imbécil .- digo dando la vuelta alejándome de él pero me toma por un brazo

-estoy bromeando, me alegra que estés bien, y estas muy hermosa, baila conmigo

-¿que?

-baila conmigo, quiero ser el primero con el que bailes hoy, antes que hagas el show para mi padre.- el me agarra la mano y me conduce hasta el centro del salón.- creo que me merezco este privilegio, al final yo fui quien hizo algo ilegal para que estuvieras aquí, solo yo me enfrente a Odin por ti.- yo estoy en shock no se qué decirle, solo dejo que me conduzca hacia el lugar que quiere, cuando llega a un espacio adecuado se voltea y se pone frente a mi, con una mano entrelaza nuestros dedos y la otra la pone en mi espalda desnuda y siento escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo, y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, no es un mal bailarin, de hecho es bastante bueno, empiezo a ver alrededor y todos nos miran, dirijo mi vista hacia él a ver si lo nota pero si mirada esta fija en mi, nunca me había sentido tan intimidada creo que me estoy sonrojando, en una transición en la música de fondo me da una vuelta y al volver a unirnos ahora mis dos brazos están en su cuello y sus dos manos en mi espalda aunado al hecho que estamos mucho más cerca, tenemos rato bailando y ya la gente no nos mira, sin embargo en un momento alcanzo a ver Jane que me mira como si estuviera bailando con el diablo, luego Aluz nos interrumpe

-señorita Alexandra, el señor Odín requiere de su presencia ahora

-mi padre tan oportuno como siempre

-bueno creo que el baile se ha terminado

Me voy siguiendo a aluz y no puedo evitar sentir decepción por que se haya terminado el baile más emocionante que he tenido.

LOKI

Ella se aleja con Aluz y en serio odio a Odín en este momento, se lo que está haciendo, no quiere que me pase lo mismo que a Thor pero ya es muy tarde, suficiente tengo con Fandral rondándola ahora mi padre también interviene.

Pasa un rato y empiezan a desalojar la pista y se porque lo hacen, Alexandra viene caminando y se detiene en el medio del salón levanta la cara y su mirada se encuentra conmigo, le sonrío y aunque ella lucha un poco termina devolviéndome la sonrisa, luego voltea hacia los músicos y los violines empiezan a sonar, ella empieza a moverse suavemente, para que estuviera hecha de aire, sus movimientos son fluidos y delicados y me doy cuenta que todo Asgard concuerda conmigo cuando están tan perdidos observándola, ella se mueve de allá para acá con gracia, sus brazos extendidos, de repente agarra impulso y de una salto con las piernas extendidas y aterriza sin esfuerzo, demostrando lo fuerte y ágil que es, la razón por la cual se volvió y buena guerrera tan rápido, se ve sumida en la música, como si solo fuera ella en el mundo, es hermosa a nivel que parece una ilusión, siempre me ha gustado verla, sus expresiones, la forma en el habla, como su cuerpo cambia cuando está molesta, o feliz, o desafiante, pero hoy definitivamente no he podido quitarle la mirada de encima.

-podrías cerrar la boca hermano

-¿te ha enviado Odin?

-no es necesario, todo Asgard se ha dado cuenta que no hay mas nada en tu línea de visión que Alexandra

-¿eso es un problema?

-dímelo tu

-estas exagerando

-solo tengo miedo que corra con la misma suerte que su tío

-créeme yo nunca vi a Selvig así

-es bueno saberlo, ahora sea lo que sea que estés pensando hacer, no vayas a dañarla

-no lo hare

Alexandra termino su baile hace media hora más o menos y la gente aun habla sobre eso, mi padre quedo encantado, y sé que a mi madre también le habría gustado, ella salió de la habitación y aun no regresa, así que decido que es hora de ir a buscarla, camino por todo el pasillo y no la veo, hasta que por fin veo un pequeño punto turquesa en el árbol que le mostré el otro día, camino hacia ella y está sentada en la raíz.

-¿qué haces aquí?

Ella levanta la mirada y me dice:- ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-este es mi árbol, yo lo encontré primero

-bueno pues estaba vacío, nadie lo estaba reclamando

-lo estoy haciendo ahora

-bien.-dice levantándose preparándose para irse, me pongo frente a ella

-voy a dejar que lo compartamos por hoy

-woow que generoso de tu parte, que acción tan benevolente

-tengo mis días…-digo encogiéndome de hombros, a ella parece hacerle gracia porque sonríe.-en serio Alexandra ¿por qué estás aquí?

-no lo sé solo quería estar solo un minuto, yo tengo este intenso sentimiento cuando bailo, me olvido de todo pero hoy fue más intenso, como si estuviera en un lugar sola, ahora todo es tan diferente, han pasado tantas cosas, que cuando abrí los ojos y vi toda esta gente, y dioses yo me sentí abrumada, desde lo que paso me he sentido diferente, y no sé cómo manejarlo.

-bueno indudablemente fue un espectáculo, pero te veías inmersa en él, no veo porque ahora es algo malo

-no se trata de que sea malo, es solo… desconocido

Ella en serio se veía confundida, no me puse a pensar que el hechizo de Amora tendría efectos secundarios en ella, no creo que lo haya hablado con nadie, creo que esto puede estar empezando a afectarle y tengo que ayudarla.

-¿qué tipo de bebidas ingeriste hoy?-le digo bromeando

-no estoy borracha Loki, no es la primera vez que me pasa, solo que antes no era tan fuerte, te lo digo en serio, me fui a otro lugar.

-bueno y como era?

-ese es el problema, que no había nada

-bueno eso refuerza mi teoría de la bebida

-¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, ya veré como lo resuelvo .- volvió a intentar irse pero me puse frente a ella de nuevo .-¿ te estás divirtiendo? Quítate de enfrente de mi

-pero si estoy detrás de ti…-digo proyectando una imagen mía detrás de ella

-arrgg .- dice yéndose por un lado donde proyecto otra, luego hacia el otro lado donde hay otra y finalmente pierde el control

-¡ya basta Loki!, detente de juegos,¿ para eso me salvaste de morir? ¿Para jugar conmigo? .- se detiene frente al verdadero yo, porque como siempre ella sabe cuáles son falsos, y me golpea en el pecho, en serio se ve molesta.- ¿qué demonios quieres de mi?¿ Volverme loca como a mi tio? deberías intentar ser honesto por una vez…

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer con ella, pero volverla loca no es una de ellas…

-¿quieres honestidad? Aquí la tienes, hice lo imposible para salvarte porque desde que llegaste todo lo que hago es tratar de descifrarte, me confundes, me descubres, me enloqueces, si! Tu eres la que me está volviendo loco a mi

-¿de qué hablas?

-¿de qué hablo? De que cuando vi esa lanza atravesándote sentí un pánico que nunca había sentido y lo único que podía pensar era en cómo demonios iba a evitar que murieras

-¿por qué?

\- no sé. Aun estoy averiguándolo…-me acerco a ella y se queda muy quieta, veo sus ojos grises que se ven como si una tormenta se avecinara, ella me sostiene la mirada y contiene la respiración cuando la agarro por la cintura y la acerco hacia mí, nunca he sido de pensar en la consecuencias de mis actos, y no voy a empezar ahora; con una mano aferro su cintura y al otro la uso para tocar sus mejilla y acercarla a mí, puse mis labios sobre los de ella sin darle mucho tiempo para pensar, solo presione un poco y luego me aleje, ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces y luego solo me miro sin decir nada, sus ojos lanzaban rayos y me di cuenta que esa era mi señal para seguir, volví a besarla un poco mas fuerte esta vez, ella ahora agarro mis brazos acercándose a mí, acaricie sus espalda desnuda con mi mano y ella suspiro, cosa que aproveche para meter mi lengua en su boca, ella se mostraba sorprendida al principio, pero luego me siguió los pasos, ella es tan perfecta que parece una ilusión, me aseguro de no dejar de tocarla para asegurarme que es de verdad, mi corazón nunca se había hecho sentir como este momento, esta latiendo muy rápido y sé que puedo besar a esta mujer todos los años de vida que un dios pueda tener, Alexandra sube sus manos de mis brazos a mi rostro y me acerco mas, si eso era posible y yo tenía las dos mías en su suave espalda, mientras seguíamos devorándonos sin parar, sus caricias se sienten tan genial en mi rostro que creo no voy a soltarla nunca, ella se detiene buscando aire y se echa hacia atrás un poco y abre los ojos, y con eso la magia acaba, da un salto hacia atrás

-¿qué demonios? .-dice recuperando la respiración

-vamos, no fue tan terrible, aunque puedo ayudarte a mejorar.- le digo tratando de quitarle importancia al intenso momento que acabamos de compartir

-callate! Oh dios ¿qué pasa conmigo?, esto no paso, no paso no paso, esta fue una ilusión tuya, si eso paso, fue una ilusión tuya

Que dijera eso en serio me hizo molestar.- engáñate todo lo que quieras pero tú y yo sabemos que lo que acaba fue muy real…

Ella me mira tratando de encontrar algo que decir, y escuchamos a Fandral llamándola

-Alexandra…, Alex, ¿estas bien? Alex!

-tengo que irme

-si tu guardaespalda esta buscándote, que crees que piense si lo cuento lo que acaba de pasar?

-nada, porque no acaba de pasar nada, asi que ahórratelo…

-bueno si no es real porque tus labios están intensamente rojos, tu respiración acelerada y tus ojos claramente excitados…

-eres un imbécil .- dice y se va corriendo hacia Fandral y encuentro que eso me molesta muchísimo, y decido que voy a mostrale luego que tan real puedo llegar a ser, y me engaño diciéndome que es solo para molestarla y no porque lo disfrute enormente.


	12. segunda oportunidad

Natasha

Ya me he recuperado de la paliza que me dieron en Seattle, no me habían golpeado tanto desde…, no Natasha no vayas ahí, he vuelto a ser la niñera de Stark, al parecer anda muy paranoico con Pepper, y ella le prohíbo que creara androides para que la cuidaran, yo nunca lo había visto tan cuidadoso, por supuesto que como a mí todo me sale mal, aquí esta Banner, típico, justo la persona que buscas evitar es la que más te encuentras…

-¿Natasha quieres algo?,¿ comer, agua, algo?

-gracias señora Potts estoy bien

-ella no usa nada de eso, esas son necesidades de humanos.- viene diciendo Tony acompañado de Banner

-créeme soy bastante humana

-ojala lo mismo pudiéramos decir de ti cariño

-ouch Pepper eso casi me lastima, espera… ya se me paso

-¿Natasha porque estás aquí?¿ Coulson te envió?

-y volvemos con eso… su nombre es agente, mas después que me hizo creer que estaba muerto

-No ha sido él quien me ha mandado, fue idea de Fury y Tony

-¿sabías que Fury también se hizo pasar por muerto? Al parecer es la última moda en SHIELD

-basta Tony, no trates de distraerme, porque solicitaste a Natasha ella no estaría aquí si nada estuviera pasando

-claro que algo está pasando, estoy trabajando con Banner

-¿qué?.- Dice Banner sorprendido

-si Natasha es la única que lo hace controlarse, como entenderás no quiero un Hulk suelto por ahí…

-pudiste haberme dicho que mi presencia te incomodaba y yo me iba

-no seas tan sensible, claro que tu presencia no es el problema, ahora tu pequeño amigo verde es otra cosa

-eso es muy grosero Tony.-dice una muy molesta Pepper

Esto tiene que ser una broma, no estoy aquí para ser la niñera de Stark sino peor aún, seré la niñera de Banner, simplemente excelente

-esto es bastante estúpido, que pidieras que viniera para eso

-vamos Natasha, el gobierno me quiere bastante ahora, si te portas bien les hablare de cómo eres una gran agente, ya saben no te tienen mucha estima después de lo que paso en Washinton, ellos no adoran la fuga de información

-soy una espía entrenada, no estoy para hacer el trabajo de niñera

-pues te interesara saber que en este momento Eric y yo estamos estudiando una formula que le están inyectando a pequeñas niñas que entrenan como soldados en Rusia… te suena?

-Natasha creo que no estás aquí por mí, necesitamos tu ayuda para que esto acabe, por eso Fury te envió, eres la única que puede ayudarnos.

-bueno creo que no tengo más remedio ¿ qué tengo que hacer?

-por ahora quédate cerca de Banner…

Justo le que quería oír, simplemente genial, odio las ideas de Fury…

LIZZIE

Han pasado varios días y mi cabeza ya esta sanando, ya no me mareo y al parecer no tuve efectos secundarios, como todos esperaban que tuviera.

-Pero si es cabeza dura en persona

-jajaja eres graciosísimo Sam , pequeña mariposa

-woow! Así que se defiende

Sam se ha convertido en un amigo, al igual que Steve, si Lucy supiera…

-¿Sam puedo pedirte un favor?

-claro lo que sea

-puedes averiguar cómo esta una señora llamada Lucy King

-no hay problema, por cierto Steve está impresionado dice que te vio defendiéndote bastante bien de un agente ayer

-defensa personal es parte del programa de protección a testigos…

-pues dijo que eras buena, ahora hare lo que me pediste antes de volver a Washington

-¿por qué vas a volver allá?

-no tienes acceso a esa información señorita…

-escuche que Hill se fue ayer,¿ vas a perseguirla pequeño Stalker? , solo invítala a salir y ya

-no es tan sencillo y no es una conversación que vaya a tener contigo.

-lo que digas…

Sam se da la vuelta para irse pero a mitad de camino se detiene

-por cierto, Steve pide que vayas a la sala 6 quiere mostrarte algo

-¿qué cosa?

-no lo sé, no me lo dijo…

Voy caminando hasta la sala 6 y me encuentro a Skye

-hey tu! ¿Cómo va esa cabeza?

-bien… Creo,¿ y tú qué tal?

-aburrida… hay una misión pero Coulson solo mando a May; y Jemma y Bobbi fueron a Washington…

-¿qué demonios está pasando en Washington?

-la verdad no se… solo sé que no fuimos invitadas, al menos tengo a Fitz

-si por lo menos, bueno me voy Steve esta esperándome

-no puedo creer que este en el mismo edificio que capitán América, esto es increíble

-suenas como Lucy

-no sé de quién hablas, pero si piensa que él es increíble definitivamente es mi estilo de chica

-sí, lo es…

Sigo caminando y entro por fin a la sala

-así que aquí estoy

Steve voltea y viene hacia mí con una carpeta

-¿qué es esto?-le pregunto…

-eso es la historia de Bucky

Me quedo congelada, no sé si quiero saber todo lo que le hicieron, después de todo lo que pasamos no puedo odiarlo, de hecho me pregunto donde esta, y que estará haciendo…

-yo no sé qué hacer con esto

-no sé, pensé que querrías saber la historia

-¿tengo autorización para esta información?

-no creo que hay que ocultarte información, mas cuando tú tienes la más valiosa de todas

-si la tengo, pero al mismo tiempo no

-encontraremos la forma de descifrarlo, ahora cuídate mientras no estoy si?

-¿a dónde vas? ¿A Washington también?

-eso quisiera, voy a nuevo México

-¿Por qué?

-¿sabes quién es Thor?

-hasta en corea del norte saben quién es Thor

-bueno una mujer de su mundo está haciendo estragos allá, el dejo una aliada aquí pero no está pudiendo sola

-estoy segura que definitivamente Fury no está feliz contigo dándome esa información

-como dije, eres la última persona a quien ocultarle información

-bueno, adiós

-adiós .-camina hasta la puerta y me dice

-creo que tu más que nadie tiene que leer lo que hay en ese expediente, pero solo por precaución no dejes que nadie te lo vea ¿ok?

-ok

Steve se va y yo me quedo mirando el sobre en mis manos preguntándome qué demonios voy a hacer con eso…

GABY

Abro los ojos y me siento muy bien de hecho, me alivia saber que no estoy en Atakmun ya que sea donde sea que estoy no hay nada peor que eso, de pronto una cara esta frente a mí

-hola,¿ cómo te siente?¿débil?¿ fuerte?¿ Quieres manifestar tus poderes?¿ Ya no tienes poderes? .- dice muy rápido una pequeña chica con acento británico

-Jemma basta apenas está despertando.- dice más allá una mujer rubia.-hola mi nombre es Bobbi Morse, ella es Jemma Simmons

-¿dónde estoy?

-En una sede de SHIELD en Washington .-dice Nick Fury caminando hacia mí con María Hill

-¿cómo es que estoy viva?

-por que pusimos mucho empeño en eso

Gemma se aclara la garganta

-la doctora Simmons puso mucho énfasis en eso

-bueno tengo que decir que el doctor Banner antes de irse a New York también me ayudo

-¿por qué pusieron tanto esfuerzo en salvarme?

-porque era necesario, y porque no puedes discutir con Capitan America, Wanda, Pietro y Hulk

-¿y qué va a pasar ahora conmigo?

-eso depende de ti, te traigo una segunda oportunidad, la opción de resarcir el daño y hacer las cosas bien

-¿no me van a arrestar?

-al final los ayudaste a volver, y creo que sería un desperdicio meterte en una jaula

-¿y qué tengo que hacer a cambio?

-ayudarnos, ser una agente de Shield, estamos un poco cortos de personal y presupuesto, te daremos el entrenamiento necesario para ello, aunque te he visto en acción no creo que necesites mucho

-¿solo tengo que hacer eso?

-por ahora sí, trabaja para nosotros y tus crímenes serán perdonados, al final este es tu mundo

-bueno la verdad no le veo el inconveniente

-excelente, la agente Morse te pondrá al corriente, ella será tu oficial superior.- Fury se prepara para salir cuando de repente se detiene

-ah casi se me olvidaba, tienes terminantemente prohibido usar tus poderes…


	13. bomba de tiempo

Alex

Tengo días evitando a Loki, nunca estoy sola, se que odia a Fandral y no voy a lugares donde podría cruzarme con él, aun estoy perturbada de la forma como sentí ese beso, ese hombre destruyo mi familia; ¿de que hablo? Ese hombre casi destruyo mi mundo, cuando vuelva a Estados Unidos voy a ser juzgada por traición, no se como perdí la cabeza así, es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado, nunca sentí ese tipo de pasión por alguien seguramente fue un truco suyo…

También he estado sintiéndome rara, desde que desperté me siento distinta, quizás volver de la muerte tiene esos efectos, cuando baile me sentí en un agujero negro, normalmente cuando bailo es cuando más me siento yo misma y el día del baile percibí cosas cuando bailaba que no me gustaron y era un sentimiento de vacío cuando mas conectada con la música estaba, no se que lo provoco pero si se que no quiero volver a sentirlo nunca mas

-alex, ¿como estas? .-Dice Jane entrando a mi habitación

-hey, amm… bien, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-has estado rara y muy ermitaña,¿ hay algo que necesite saber?

-no, estoy bien

-¿segura? Has estado actuando raro, y no te veo bailando desde el día de la fiesta, no me vayas a malinterpretar, me parece genial que entrenes y seas una buena guerrera, pero estas olvidando quien eres y definitivamente no es un guerrera, ese día en el baile luego de terminar te fuiste, no sé qué pasa contigo pero me preocupa

-estoy bien, solo que no… es complicado Jane

-pues dime, déjame ayudarte

-estoy distinta¿ ok? No sé que me hizo Loki para ayudarme a volver pero me siento diferente

-¿diferente cómo?

-no lo puedo explicar Jane

-soy una física, creo que tengo capacidad de entenderlo

-pero yo no tengo capacidad de explicarlo

-estoy preocupada por ti…

-déjame lidiar con ello, lo resolveré lo prometo

-cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí¿ ok?

-ok

Jane salió y yo me quede pensando la puerta se abrió de nuevo

-Jane te dije estoy bien…

-que bueno me alegra oír eso.-dice una voz inconfundiblemente inquietante para mí, me quedo congelada un segundo y luego volteo

-Loki¿ qué haces aquí?

-visitandote¿ no es obvio?

-vete, no quiero visitas

-¿has estado evitándome?

-¿por qué habría de hacer eso?

-no lo se dímelo tu

-estas alucinando, es un castillo enorme, obvio no te veré todos los días, por suerte…

-ouch,¿ que no has ido al árbol de nuevo? -Se que quiere descontrolarme, pero no lo lograra

-no, la verdad no hay nada interesante ahí

-no, no lo hay, pero lo hubo.- se acerca a la silla donde estoy y enseguida me levanto

-Loki en serio ve a buscar al go que hacer

-uy, pero que tensa estas, déjame ayudarte.´- doy un paso más atrás, pero ya está frente a mi apretándome con sus brazos en mi cintura hacia el

-¡suéltame!, en serio no es gracioso.- me acaricia la cara, y no es tan grande como Thor pero es fuerte y no puedo soltarme.-basta Loki en serio, yo…

Ya su boca esta sobre la mía y mi cuerpo enseguida reacciona, es como si él lo controlara, mi corazón se acelera y cuando el afloja un poco el brazo con el que me atrapaba, saco mis brazos y por voluntad propia van a su cabello, amo su cabello como se siente entre mis dedos, bajo mis manos a sus brazos y luego acaricio su pecho, mi mente en algún lugar me dice que pare pero no puedo, el mantiene mi mejilla sostenida de una manera suave pero firme, como si temiera que me fuera a escapar, acaricia un poco mi espalda y se me escapa un gemido y su lengua está en mi boca, comiéndome como si no hubiese comido en días, trato de corresponderle pero es tan dominante que no puedo llegar a seguirle el paso, así que dejo que haga con mi boca lo que quiera, me aprieta nuevamente hacia él y me empuja poco a poco hacia atrás y me pega contra la pared, esta besando mi cuello ahora y no siento que le entren aire a mis pulmones, siento tantas cosas que estoy mareada, el pone su rostro frente al mío otra vez y me mira a los ojos de una forma intensa.

-Loki, ¿por qué haces esto?

-antes lo sabía, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro

Me dejo llevar, y esta vez soy yo quien lo acerca a mi boca, estoy besándolo pero no consigo suficiente, es tan genial, se siente tan bien que no parece real, entonces lo muerdo y el parecio disfrutarlo porque lanzo un pequeño gruñido y sujeto un poco mas fuerte mi cabello, me sostengo ahora de sus brazos, subo poco a poco las manos hasta su cuello y esto está empezando a írsenos de las manos, somos una maraña de brazos, caricias y besos, cuando de repente siento un intenso frio, un dolor y sentimientos de ira, frustración además de resentimiento invaden mi cuerpo una criatura gigante como de hielo esta delante de mí y veo mis manos y no son las mías exactamente, son las que están sobre mí, abro los ojos y me aparto de forma brusca de Loki y caigo hacia un lado

-Alex!¿ Qué demonios? .-loki se agacha y se pone frente a mí, no puedo respirar, ya no es por la pasión, es algo oscuro que se apodero de mi cuerpo, me convertí en otra persona, LITERALMENTE!.- ¿estás bien? Estas pálida

-yo lo vi…

-¿qué?¿ A quien?

-con quien estabas, una criatura azul, un lugar con mucho frio

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-no lo sé, cuando te toque, de pronto sentí, rabia, ira y frio

-no puede ser…

-¿qué?

-esto no puede estar pasando, tu eres humana, no deberías tener este tipo de actividad

-¿tipo de actividad?

-Alex no se qué efecto exactamente tienes, debe ser por el hechizo de Amora, pero tu estuviste en mi mente, viste mi pasado…

Natasha

Banner y Tony están trabajando en un pequeño ejército de androides, dicen que hay lugares donde no puedes pelear con soldados comunes, Pepper tiene los pelos de punta y está alterada todo el tiempo, debe ser el embarazo, Tony ha dejado un poco el proyecto por cuidarla y yo he tenido que ser la niñera de Banner, creo que la razón por la que Fury me envió aquí fue para vigilar este proyecto, pero creo que este proyecto debe cancelarse ahora, si las personas no son confiables, mucho menos lo será un ejército de maquinas

-no estás muy entusiasmada con esto ¿verdad Natasha?.- dice banner cuando ve que lo observo trabajar

-no creo conveniente hacer un ejército de esas cosas

-es ciencia, es un mundo que constantemente avanza, tenemos que hacerlo con el

-sí pero crear más armas, porque eso es lo que son, armas, no me parece muy inteligente

-cualquier cosa puede ser un arma Natasha, no por eso debemos parar

-usted y yo sabemos que en ocasiones la ciencia no siempre hace lo mejor, hay muchos experimentos que han salido mal…

-esto es diferente, no estamos probando nada en personas

-peor aún están tratando de hacer personas

-no hemos llegado tan lejos…

-pero lo harán, los he visto trabajar, son tan inteligentes que me da dolor de cabeza, sea lo que sea que están haciendo, será tan poderoso que será imparable

-bueno preocúpate de eso cuando esté listo, ahora déjame decirte algo, el suero que le inyectan a esas niñas rusas, las hacen más fuertes pero aun son humanas, ¿qué capacidad crees que le incrementa ese suero?

-¿física? Dices que son más fuertes…

-peor aún, son mucho más que eso, son muy inteligentes, y son niñas, imagínate combatir a alguien que es muy poderoso, súper inteligente y que no luce como una amenaza, podríamos estar rodeados de esas niñas agentes y no lo sabríamos, en cualquier parque podrían estar, mezcladas esperando, una persona quizás no pueda contenerla, el instinto de supervivencia prevale las matarían por defensa propia, en cambio una maquina fuerte, que no le duelen golpes o disparos podría fácilmente contenerlas, no creo que nadie este feliz de matar a una niña, las consecuencias psicológicas son enormes, por otro lado si eres muy débil ellas te matarían, perderíamos cientos de agentes

-¿cómo te aseguras que la maquina tendrá capacidad de contenerse, de hacer la distinción de que es una niña y no que es una amenaza?, esas pequeñas espías están muy bien entrenadas, y no se detienen ante nada, créeme lo sé, no creo que un robot con habilidades ilimitadas y casi indestructible sea buena opción, nada que no tenga debilidades es una buena opción

-no todos tiene tu suerte natasha, habrán ocasiones en que mandaran agentes a matarlas y ellos lo harán

-¿crees que tuve suerte?¿ Crees que no hay días en que deseo que Clint me matara para no tener todos estos demonios atormentándome?¿ O creíste que tu eres el único con tendencias suicidas? Tú te hiciste eso a ti mismo, yo no, a mi me obligaron, no tuve opción y la única razón por la cual no me suicido es porque no soy una cobarde

-no siempre el suicidio es cobardía

-lo es si pues hacer algo al respecto

-¿que si eres una bomba de tiempo?

-¿no lo somos todos?

-esto se trata mas allá de los androides¿ no es cierto?

-esto vas mas allá de las niñas, estas creando armas no para mas nadie, sino para que te maten a ti

-¿y que si cierto? ¿No sería genial tener algo que pueda con hulk?

-no es él quien me preocupa sino tu… -me mira sorprendido, no sé por qué demonios dije eso

-tú eres quien esta ocultándome algo Natasha, dijiste que no eras una cobarde, dilo

-usted es el superinteligente aquí Dr Banner, creo que ya lo dedujo

-quiero oírte decirlo

-me preocupas Bruce, no quiero que mueras ¿ok?

-¿por qué?

-por la misma razón que puedes controlar a Hulk cuando estás conmigo


	14. el ultimo hombre de pie

LIZZIE

Han pasado varios días y aún no tengo sitio a donde ir, Fury quiere sacarme de aquí porque no soy un agente pero los lugares a los que quiere enviarme…¿ Missouri? ¿Es en serio? Quiero quedarme aquí en Nueva York pero al parecer no será posible; Sam me dio noticias de Lucy antes de irse, me dijo que estaba bien y que Kara me reemplazo, era buena alumna debe estar feliz, Lucy debe creer que la abandone por la fama, tengo que verla, tengo que decirle que estoy bien, porque sé que tarde o temprano va a buscarme…

-¿así que vamos a entrenar hoy? .-dice Clint caminando junto a mi

-bueno no sé si quiero patear tu trasero hoy…

-jajaja si eres ilusa, si el piso ruega por ti cada vez que entras a la sala de entrenamiento

-hey, no soy tan mala

-no dije que fueras mala, solo no eres mi nivel

-disculpa, no tengo años de entrenamiento Katniss

-¿quién es Katniss?

-Tú no estás en la categoría de años para manejar esa información

-¿es información confidencial de Fury?¿ O es de Hydra?

-es de pop culture…

-¿de quién? Olvídalo, mejor ve a rogarle a Fury otra vez que te deje quedarte en New York es muy entretenido verlo volviéndose loco por tu culpa

-no tengo ganas de suplicar hoy, iré a la sala 2

-¿vas a tocar?

-si

-siempre creí que ese piano ahí era un desperdicio, yo sé que es la sala de esparcimiento, pero ningún agente se toma el tiempo siquiera de mirarlo

-bueno yo no soy un agente…

Entro a la sala y voy directamente al piano, me pongo cómoda y comienzo a tocar, estoy tan atrapada en la información que tengo y que al mismo tiempo no sé, en la que me ocultan, en la que yo oculto, tengo tantos secretos que guardar y tantos que descubrir que siento que me he perdido en el camino, necesito tocar a ver si me encuentro a mi misma otra vez…

Tengo rato tocando, no escuche cuando abrieron lo puerta solo escuche:

-no sabía que tocabas el piano Summer… - me quede congelada no sabía que pensar, que decir, mi corazón en seguida respondió al sonido de su voz golpeando tan duro en mi pecho que dolía, lentamente me di la vuelta del banco donde estaba y lo vi, tan peligroso e imponente como siempre y al mismo tiempo tan familiar para mi

-bueno no es como si tuviese oportunidad de tocar uno cuando salíamos de una persecución a un tiroteo…

Me mira y sonríe, sé que es el tipo de respuesta que espera de mi, se que le pasa lo mismo que a mí, me siente familiar…

-siento lo de tu cabeza.- dice y sé que está analizando mi reacción, está probando a ver si lo odio y la verdad es que nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a alguien, hay un nombre para eso… ah si, síndrome de Estocolmo

-yo siento lo de la tuya.- me ve confundido y le digo la verdad, no voy a mentirle.- leí tu expediente, lo que te hicieron… -su cara cambia, creo que no le gusto ese giro de las cosas

-ya veo…así que viste lo de mi lavado de cerebro

-no es como si no lo sospechara…, fuiste al ejercito, eras amigo de Steve y estas perturbadoramente conservado para tu edad

-así que me investigaste…

-la información llego a mis manos si te sirve de algo

-Lizzie, Fury quiere verte ahora, que vayas a su oficina cuanto antes.- dice skye entrando a la habitación y viendo a Bucky de forma descarada, bueno su espalda porque él no voltea, sigue viendo hacia mí, ella me hace señas preguntando quien es, pero no tengo forma de contestarle

-ok, gracias en seguida voy

-así que eres la protegida de SHIELD ahora

-hasta que logren sacar la información que hay en mi cabeza, luego de eso estoy por mi cuenta

-nadie te hará daño

-Fury guarda muchos secretos, se siente frustrado porque no maneja los míos, soy su colmo

-yo tampoco le agrado

-bueno si somos justos tu estuviste a punto de matarlo

\- no fue personal

-él lo sabe,¿por que estas aquí Army?- Sus ojos se iluminan cuando lo llamo por el nombre que le invente

-es mi última opción de conseguir respuestas.- no se qué respuesta esperaba pero sé que esa no era.

-bueno, suerte con eso .- le digo y salgo de la sala voy hasta la oficina provisional de Fury y toco la puerta

-adelante

-¿querías verme?

-sí. Necesito que convenzas a Barnes de hacer esto.- y me muestra unos papeles

No sé de quién habla y luego recuerdo que es el apellido de army.-¿ qué es esto?

-una misión, necesitamos llevarlo a sedes de Hydra y que nos diga todo lo que sabe o recuerda

-¿por qué crees que yo podría tener algún poder sobre él?

-porque lo único que pidió a cambio de venir aquí fue verte…

STEVE

Estoy en Nuevo Mexico con la agente May quien ya había tenido contacto con Lady Sif la mujer que Thor mando a la tierra para ayudarnos con Lorelei ,la mujer que ayudo a Gabriela a dormir a Thor el día que nos secuestro, al parecer odia a Thor por rechazarla, no porque lo ame, si no porque ama el poder y eso la hace más peligrosa, ha causado estragos, hemos encontrados dos hombres asesinados por ellas y uno moribundo que aun después de que ella lo usara seguía encantado por ella, tenemos días siguiéndole la pista pero nada que la encontramos, al parecer no tiene ningún objetivo especifico, solo está molesta y la está pagando con el mundo

-es terriblemente molesta esta mujer, es un dolor de cabeza para todos los mundo.- dice Sif esta vestida con jeans y camisa, tiene ya tiempo en la tierra y no parece acostumbrarse, le di la noticia del ataque fallido a Asgard y del secuestro de Thor y eso hace que este más molesta, ya que no se entero ni pudo ayudar por estar persiguiendo a Lorelei

-y aparte que los hombres de este mundo son los más fáciles, sin ofender Capitán.- me dice May

-tranquila yo soy de otra generación, esta sin duda es distinta

-cada persona que ha engañado ha sido para sobrevivir, no para nada en especifico, ha robado ropa, dinero y autos pero aun no veo que exactamente quiere, ha estado por todo el país.- dice sif

-quizás solo está planeando algo para luego, porque no veo ninguna amenaza grave de forma inmediata, solo que ella está obteniendo recursos para quedarse aquí

-¿sí pero con qué propósito? Las mujeres rara vez hacen algo sin calcular, mas una como ella

-no sé si sentirme ofendida o halagada por eso, venimos del mismo planeta

-nosotras somos así en cualquier planeta

-eso es cierto aunque hay bellezas de una magnitud que no he visto en este planeta.- viene diciendo lance hunter el nuevo director de S.T.R.I.K.E viendo de forma descarada a Lady SIF

-Lance,¿ como estas?¿ Que haces tan lejos de casa? .- saludo a quien se ha convertido en un amigo

-capitán, vengo a solicitar apoyo, al parecer la pequeña visita que nos hizo Thor dejo una criatura suelta en Londres, necesitamos a Lady Sif para que nos ayude…

-mi misión no es esa

-su misión estoy seguro es proteger a los humanos, no conozco personalmente a Thor pero sé que ha velado por eso, en cuanto a Lorelei, aun no se tienen objetivos claros, aun no ha hecho un ataque en concreto, lamentablemente solo queda esperar…

-creo que tiene razón Lady Sif deberia ir con él, yo perfectamente puedo quedarme un poco mas aquí con May y estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa

-supongo que no tengo opción…

-yo también estoy muy entusiasmado por su ayuda…

-capitán cualquier cosa que suceda por favor hágamelo saber, esa mujer es muy peligrosa para un humano, especialmente un hombre

-no se preocupe, sé cómo cuidarme

-ok. Hasta entonces

Salen de la sala y seguramente se dirigen al aeropuerto, no me imagino a Lady Sif en un avión, decido salir e ir de nuevo a buscar a Lorelei antes de volver a New York.

Entramos al último bar donde se encontraron registros de Lorelei y no había nada inusual, no es como si esperaba que volviera, seguramente sabe que la perseguimos, damos una vuelta, hablamos de nuevo con uno de los hombres que la vio pero no nos dice nada nuevo, salimos del bar y May dice:

-ahí esta nuestra chica

Viene caminando hacia nosotros y sin duda es una mujer hermosa, pero no la peliroja más hermosa que he visto

-capitán, veo que tiene días buscándome, es un placer finalmente poder acercarme tanto.-dice pasándome las manos por el pecho. - sin duda es lo mas apetecible que me ha ofrecido este mundo . -le aparto bruscamente la mano de mi pecho y la agarro por un brazo con fuerza

\- gracias por venir a mi…

-oh no creo que quiera arrestarme…

-¿por qué no?

-veras, los dos autos con los que vinieron tienen bombas en ellos y los agentes amarrados dentro del carro explotaran en pedazos si hacen cualquier movimiento estúpido tu o tu amiga

-¿qué quieres?

-por ahora nada, solo voy a vengarme, estoy en el bando ganador, antes quería a Asgard pero con Thanos puedo obtener toda la galaxia, así que Thor sangrara por rechazarme y Gabriela sufrirá por traicionarme… -se da la vuelta y May hace amago de ir tras ella.- no me sigan o bumm.- y hace la imitación de una explosión con sus manos.- cuando Thanos venga le diré que me deje un regalo por mis servicios prestados, y ese regalo serás tu capitán.- sigue caminando y veo hombres en todas partes siendo controlados por ella probablemente, saca un control de su mano y May va a correr hacia ella pero uno de los hombres le dispara ella cae al suelo y corro para n ayudarla, a los pocos segundos oigo una explosión y al instante se que hemos perdido 3 agentes…


	15. un mundo de mujeres

Gaby

He tenido el entrenamiento más duro que le pueden dar a alguien según Bobbi Morse, para mí fue una fiesta, ya que nadie me quebró las costillas o me electrocuto o cosas de ese estilo, tuve una primera misión y fue sencilla, solo rescatamos un banquero importante para el gobierno de manos de un cartel mexicano de droga, al parecer teníamos que hacerlo sin que trascendiera a la luz pública, y bobbi es genial mezclándose entre la gente, se ha convertido en una especie de amiga, no es que haya tenido una antes pero ella es lo que imagino que sería…

-¿qué haremos hoy Barbara?- le digo su nombre completo porque sé que lo odia y tiene rato distraída

Me mira con mala cara -no lo sé Fury mando a Hill hacia acá a decirnos a donde vamos pero nada que llega, el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí no es muy largo y Washington nunca tiene tráfico a esta hora

-quizás se le presento algo…

-hola chicas.-dice Hill entrando al patio donde estamos

-aleluya!,¿ por qué tardaste tanto?

-ustedes no son las únicas agentes bobbi

-¿qué quiere Fury que hagamos?

-hoy viajan a Rusia, necesitamos que vayan encubiertas a una reunión de la Bratva, ellos son los que están financiando el mayor programa de trafico de niñas rusas genéticamente modificadas para ser pequeñas soldados.

-uff la Bratva, ellos tienen más dinero que un país del tercer mundo

-¿qué es la Bratva?.- pregunto

-la mafia rusa, la más poderosa del mundo

-ohh, ok bueno supongo que iré a buscar mi chaqueta y guantes…

-las veo en el estacionamiento en dos horas.- Hill parece molesta, quizás es mi imaginación

Estamos ya las dos en el carro que nos llevara al aeropuerto con Hill y el moreno que me coqueteo hace tiempo en el bar creo que se llama Sam.

-¿Hill tu vas a ir con nosotras a Rusia?-le pregunta Bobbi

-no. Yo tengo que ir a Minnesota a ver a Wanda

-¿por qué?.- Hill le lanza una mirada

-entiendo, confidencial…

-¿gabriela sientes que tu y Bobbi están preparadas para esto?, tienes poco tiempo en este mundo, te has adaptado pero esta misión es otro nivel, es mucho más peligrosa

-creo que no hay nada más peligroso que ella.- dice Sam

-ok. Lo siento no fue mi intención mandar a drogarte, no es como si hubiese tenido opción, además eso te pasa por coqueto.

-¿de qué hablan?.- pregunta Hill

-de nada, no es nada importante.- le dice muy rápido Sam

-te dijo coqueto al menos se que no miente

-la gente cambia cuando encuentra la persona correcta, mas si llega a ser correspondido…

-ok, creo que gracias a dios llegamos.-dice Barbara bajándose rápidamente del auto y la sigo hasta el avión

-chicas apenas lleguen repórtense ok, aquí está todo lo que necesitan.- y maría nos entrega unos sobres y se va, una vez que estamos acomodadas dentro del avión Bobbi abre los dos sobres el mío y el de ella

-genial, tu vas a ser una socia falsa y yo una prostituta…

Llegamos al día de la misión, ya estamos dentro de la reunión de socios, yo estoy en la mesa al lado de mi interprete porque obvio no hablo nada de ruso, se supone que soy una inversora de una empresa americana interesada en comprar el suero y bobbi esta en las piernas de alguien como la dama de compañía que es, al menos tengo que decir que el hombre con el que esta es guapo

-entonces ¿cuánto dinero estaría dispuesta a pagar por esta potencial arma?.- Me dice uno de los doctores que la crearon, según la información que tengo

-depende de que tan única sea, entenderá que quiero exclusividad, si es algo a lo que todo el mundo tiene acceso no estoy interesada

-tenemos un target especifico, solo mire las pocas personas a su alrededor

-igual son muchas más de las que esperaba

-pero no todas tienen la cantidad suficiente para pagarla, irónicamente solo usted y Elena tienen la disponibilidad

-bueno ciertamente no quiero que ella la tenga

-oh las mujeres son mucho más despiadadas que los hombres, por eso están destinadas a dominar el mundo

-qué bueno que saben a lo que se atienen

De repente una rubia se mete en la conversación

-disculpen, oh doctor Solokov ¿como esta? –le da un beso en cada mejilla al imbécil que habla conmigo

-Elena tu tan hermosa como siempre

-oh tu siempre tan halagador-la sonrisa de esta mujer no puede ser mas falsa

-dime ¿que hace una mujer tan ocupada como tú en estos lugares?, definitivamente no estoy vendiendo la cura para el cáncer

-y definitivamente no estaría interesada en ello

-que terrible lugar es este mundo si la industria farmacéutica mundial está dominada por ti

-y que negocio tan rentable

-¿quieres evitar que le venda el suero a la bella mujer aquí ¿- y me mira

-no. Solo quiero saber por qué no la había visto antes en estas reuniones

-quizás no había estado interesada, ¿o estás diciendo que burle a toda esta gente? – le pregunto

-bueno solo me parece un poco sospechoso no haberte visto antes

-quizás no te habías dado cuenta

-no lo creo. Tu eres todo menos una cara común, de todas formas no es que importe…

De repente escuchamos unos gritos y una pequeña niña es traída a rastras a la sala

-bueno damas les voy a dar una demostración.-el doctor se levanta y va hacia la niña, Elena me mira con desconfianza, y yo le devuelvo la mirada de forma firme

-bueno vamos a ver de lo que esta pequeña niña es capaz.- luego de que el doctor dice esto un enorme hombre entra a la sala, y se lanza hacia la niña y la golpea, estoy luchando por evitar intervenir pero no puedo seguir con esto mucho más tiempo, gracias a dios el hombre se detiene, la niña este atemorizada en el suelo con varios golpes serios, el imbécil doctor se acerca a ella y le clava una inyección en su cuello, la niña luego de gritar se levanta y se lanza hacia el hombre se ve más fuerte y decidida, sin duda la inyección la fortaleció en todo sentido, físico y mental, el hombre lanza varios golpes que la niña esquiva, y ella no pierde tiempo, va directo a su punto débil, lo distrae y desde abajo golpea el estomago del grandulon, cuando este se dobla ella aprovecha para subirse rápidamente a su cuello y partirlo en dos, rápidamente cae el hombre muerto en el suelo, sé que no soy la única anonadada por la escena, todos ven a la niña con la misma impresión que yo…

La niña sin embargo se ve alterada, como si quisiera seguir matando, creo que se debe a que no controlan el efecto del suero aun y no la tienen domesticada como comento el doctor, la pequeña niña ve alrededor y se fija en Bobbi que esta distraída forcejeando con un hombre que la está sosteniendo como para ofrecercela a la pequeña bestia, y no puedo evitar gritarle

-¡Bobbi!.- ella voltea hacia la niña, y se encarga del hombre en un segundo tomando una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre una mesa cercana a ella lo golpea en la cabeza, lo patea en estomago y luego rompe su brazo, rápidamente se enfrenta a la niña pero solo la está evitando no está haciendo ningún tipo de ataque hacia ella hasta que escuchamos 2 disparos y la niña cae muerta en el suelo de un disparo en el hombro y la cabeza, volteo a ver de dónde vino y me doy cuenta que es del mismo doctor

-nos hemos dado cuenta de varias cosas, una esta es un arma poderosa, dos no todos tienen los recursos ni el poder para controlarla, y tres, tenemos infiltrados- dice el doctor

En seguida Bobbi y yo nos miramos

-qué raro que tan respetada empresaria y una prostituta se conozcan y más cuando esta es una puta ninja.- interviene Elena

Uno de los Jefes nos mira y les dice a los gorilones: -tras ellas…

No traje armas porque sabía que me revisarían así que lo primero que hago es partir la copa en mi mano y usarla para cortar el cuello de los 2 primeros que se acercan a mí, Bobbi logro desarmar a uno y esta disparándole a otros 2, todos en la sala corren todo, es un caos y lo primero que noto es que Elena y el doctor ya no está en la sala deben de ser inteligentes y cuidadosos si fueron los primeros en irse, corro hacia donde esta Bobbi la ayudo con los que tiene más cerca y uno de los jefes que estaba apuntándola, logramos salir del galpon donde estábamos pero como es obvio teníamos a varios matones tras nosotros y estábamos lejos de la camioneta, y aproveche de quitarles los cuchillos y pistolas a los que cayeron primero para enfrentarme con los otros poco a poco nos íbamos acercando a la puerta pero quedaríamos atrapadas si seguíamos las dos aquí, si que le dije a bobbi que fuera por el auto mientras me encargaba de los pocos que quedaban, en su camino a la reja uno de los hombres la apunto y solo me quedo una cosa por hacer, la envolví en un campo de fuerza invisible y los dispararon no la tocaron, ella escucho las detonaciones y volteo sorprendida de ver los casquillos de bala tan cerca de ella y que no la tocaran

-¡Bobbi, ve rápido!

Ella se apresuró y me encargue de los últimos dos pero ya otro lote estaba saliendo del galpón, justo cuando la camioneta llego y salimos rápidamente de ahí

-eso estuvo cerca- digo recostándome del asiento

-cerca estuvieron esos dispararos, ¿viste como por poco me alcanzan?

-ammm, si

De pronto algo en su cara cambia y abre mucho los ojos

-tú lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-no le digas a fury

-claro que no, me salvaste la vida,¿ cómo se siente?

-genial, a menos que lo use mucho porque me desgasta, es una parte de mi

-bueno pues es un desperdicio que te prohíban usarlo, deberían reconsiderarlo

-solo sigo ordenes…

-bueno ahora la orden es irnos al aeropuerto, ya quiero salir de este país, no soy fan del vodka

-lástima que no sacáramos nada

-claro que si.- y me muestra una pequeña botella.- aquí está el suero, ahora solo hay que llevarlo al laboratorio, seguramente natasha querrá saber sobre el…

-bueno pues vayamos a casa entonces

Alex

Sigo sorprendida de ver lo que me paso, yo sentí a Loki , fui Loki, y es lo más confuso que alguna vez me haya pasado, se lo conté a Jane y enloqueció, todos están buscando la forma de ayudarme y Odín está furioso por las consecuencias

-todos están enloquecidos por lo que paso…-le digo a Loki que está parado frente a mí, mientras estoy sentada en uno de los ventanales del palacio

-sabes que te puedes hacer mucho daño si te caes de ahí…

-¿vas a empujarme?

-debería después de todos los problemas en los que me he metido por ti

-yo no te obligue

-lo sé, por cierto,¿ le dijiste a alguien lo que estábamos haciendo cuando viste mi pasado?

-no. Y no vamos a hablar de eso…

-alex necesito que veas mi pasado.- dice Jane entrando al pasillo donde estamos

-¿para que?

-para probar si sucede con cualquiera, ya Salí del shock en el que me dejaste

-ok… me acerco a ella y luego me detengo.-no sé cómo hacerlo

-¿como lo hiciste con Loki?

-emmm, bu-bueno yo… .-loki me mira y sonríe

-adelante hazlo igual que conmigo, sería bastante entretenido de ver

-cállate.-me acerco a Jane que me mira confundida y le toco la mano y nada pasa

-no pasa nada

-concéntrate en algo que quieras ver

-ok.-vuelvo a intentar y veo unos mapas, unos estudios y no entiendo nada, rápido me doy cuenta que soy Jane y más joven.- en seguida la suelto

-¿paso algo?

-estudias el bifrost desde hace bastante ¿verdad?

-¿lo viste?

-si Jane, tus manos estaban sucias

-estaba tan obsesionada que en ocasiones duraba días enteros estudiándolo, no comía, dormía o me bañaba

-gracias a dios que esos días oscuros terminaron.-dice Loki, ganándose una mala mirada de Jane

Un guardia venia pasando y Jane lo detuvo, -¡hey tu!

-dígame señorita

-ven aquí.- el guardia se acerca -¡Alex tocalo!

-no le encuentro el propósito a esto…-dice Loki

-quiero ver si es solo con conocidos o con todo el mundo…

Me acerco al guardia y le toco el brazo, me concentro y nada

-nada pasa…

-prueba con sus manos, así funciono conmigo hace instantes

Tomo su mano y nada…, la otra y nada, su cara entre mis manos y nada… el guardia se veía muy confundido pero no decía ni una palabra

-ok es suficiente.-dice loki, apartando el guardia de mi.-puedes irte

-es muy raro esto

-más raro es que la hayas puesto a manosear un guardia

-¡ya basta!, solo quiero saber qué me pasa…

-bueno entonces tenemos que ir a la raíz de todo esto, hay que ir a la celda de amora… veremos si Odín no me encarcela esta vez…

En unos días vamos a ir a la celda de Amora, esperamos que Odín no se entere, esto es una idea terrible pero es lo único que podemos hacer, estoy dando vueltas en la cama y no puedo conciliar el sueño, miles de pensamientos vienen a mi cabeza, y trato de ver mi pasado y nada es como si hubiesen bloqueado mis recuerdos antes del día del baile, ósea recuerdo cosas pero no puedo cerrar los ojos y ver la escena, solo recordar que estuve en ese lugar, no recuerdo mi primera audición, la muerte de mi madre, nada, se que murió y cómo pero no puedo ver nada en concreto y estoy empezando a desesperarme, estoy agotada mentalmente, estoy empezando a sentir como me deslizo en el sueño cuando siento que acarician mi mejilla,

Me levanto de golpe y voy a gritar pero me tapan la boca y me peguen a la cama de nuevo, cuando logro ver con claridad veo a Loki sentado en la cara, y me quita la mano de la boca

-shhh, tranquila

-¡tienes idea del susto que me diste!

-ahora si lo se

\- eres un… -suspiro- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a verte

-¿a esta hora?

-estaba aburrido…

-y tu solo piensas en ti ¿no es cierto?

-antes si…

Se acerca a mí y toca mis mejillas con ambas manos, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos por un segundo antes de tocar tierra de nuevo

-loki deten este juego ¿ok? Ya basta, no puedes seguir haciendo esto…

-¿Por qué no?

-porque tú eres el malo de la historia, y yo soy parte de la raza que casi aniquilas, peor aún, familia del hombre que usaste para eso

-es cierto, pero he hecho cosas desinteresadas por ti, te he salvado, te voy a ayudar

-lo que haces bien con una persona no remedia el daño que le has hecho a miles

-no. Y yo no estoy buscando redención contigo

-¿entonces que buscas?

-nada. Solo que siempre de algún modo término buscándote

-¿esto es una locura, que sugieres que haga?

-que te rindas

-¿qué?

-sí, deja de luchar contra mí, contra esto

-¿a si? Yo soy la única que tiene algo que perder aquí…

-tu definitivamente subestimas lo loco que me estoy volviendo por ti

-yo ya te encontré así cuando llegue a este mundo

-nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande como la que siento de buscarte cuando estas lejos.- me mira los ojos fijamente como siempre lo hace, y estoy cansada de luchar, siempre me he retirado y he dejado las cosas de lado por el que dirán, porque es lo correcto, hoy me voy a permitir que sea diferente, voy a hacer algo por mí, porque yo quiero.

Soy yo la que termina de cortar el espacio entre nosotros y sujeto su cabello mientras nuestras bocas se encuentran, es rápido en seguida mi cuerpo reacciona pegándome a él, Loki pone una mano en mi cuello y me sostiene y con la otra jala la sabana que me cubre, esta vez es él quien muerde un poco mi labio inferior y con el brazo con que retiró la sabana me está sosteniendo la espalda, lanzándome hacia atrás poco a poco, viniendo el encima de mí, abro mis piernas y el queda encajado en medio de ellas, estoy totalmente fuera de control, el sigue besándome y yo le quito su chaqueta, luego su camisa y queda desnudo del torso hacia arriba, el no me ha quitado ninguna prenda pero mete las manos debajo de mi larga falda y comienza acariciar mis piernas suavemente, yo toco su firme pecho, nunca lo he visto hacer ejercicio pero está muy definido, bueno quizás no necesite un gimnasio, al final de cuentas es un dios, sigue besándome incesablemente y no quiero que pare nunca, saca las manos de mi falda y las lleva hasta mis hombros, retira los tirantes de mi camisa y mis hombros quedan libres, se toma su tiempo y los besa, luego va hacia mi cuello y mientras lo hace siento como poco a poco esta quitándome la falda, se que este debería ser el momento en que detenga esto, ¿a quién engaño? Yo empecé esto, dejo que saque la falda por mis piernas y luego vuelve a posicionarse entre ellas, estoy en camisa y bragas, el ahora está metiendo las manos dentro de mi camisa acariciando mi torso suavemente, y yo a este punto estoy muy excitada no pienso con claridad solo quiero tocarlo, y que me toque volvemos a besarnos y yo recorro todo su cuerpo con mis manos, su pecho y decido ser valiente y llegar hasta abajo y desabrochar su pantalón, el me mira y la verdad no sabía que un dios podría tener la respiración agitada

-¿estás segura de esto? Puedo detenerme

-no lo hagas.-

Estuve con un hombre antes, tenia 17 estaba de gira y me emborrache y fui estúpida, paso 2 veces hasta que yo le dije que no quería seguir haciéndolo, y un año después me entere que él era gay, eso explica la mala experiencia, luego tontee con un par de chicos pero nada tan serio ni intenso como esto, claro que quiero que siga

-ok.- me deja sacarle el pantalón y se queda en una especie de bóxers, juh no sabía que los dioses usaban ropa interior, luego el saca mi camisa y me quedo desnuda de torso para arriba

-eres lo más hermoso que he visto en cualquier mundo

Yo no sabía que decir, mi habilidad para hablar está muerta, así que solo lo bese, y él empezó a acariciar mis senos de una forma exquisita, es súper sexi obviamente nunca había sida acariciada de esta forma, me siento tan deseada, en seguida baja su boca a mis pechos y siento una explosión de placer en mi cuerpo, los chupa y baja las manos hasta mis bragas, se aparta un segundo de mi y luego que las saca vuelve a lo que estaba, acariciando todo mi cuerpo mientras devora mis senos, luego siento que voy a explotar que necesito mas de él y llevo su boca a la mía, y bajo las manos por su pecho, su abdomen hasta el borde de sus bóxers

-sabes que en cuanto quites eso no habrá vuelta atrás

-esto no tuvo vuelta atrás desde que entraste a la habitación

-¿has hecho esto antes?

Asiento –yo lo hice 2 veces hace unos años…

-nunca me digas el nombre de ese mortal

-creo que en este momento el sentiría mas deseos por ti que por mi…

-quieres decir que el…

-exacto

-bueno, seguramente no te toco ni te disfruto tanto como yo lo hare

Bajo de nuevo su boca a mis hombros, beso mi cuello y yo metí mis manos dentro de la poco tela que le quedaba, el suspiró cuando acaricié su pene y se medio descontrolo dándome un beso salvaje, luego nos levantamos un poco para que yo pudiera sacar sus interiores y quedo totalmente desnudo, el se sentó y me llevo con él, y poco a poco me fue deslizando por su longitud, me dolía un poco y él lo sintió…

-¿estás bien?

-si. No pares

-¿estás segura que los hecho antes?

-te lo dije lo hice solo dos veces hace unos años

Me miro a los ojos y acaricio mi mejilla

-estas tan cerrada

-¿eso es un queja?

-para nada

Me beso y siguió guiándome en su pene, me sostenía con un brazo por la cintura, estaba toda pegada a él, empezó a moverse poco a poco y cerré los ojos

-no Alexandra, mírame

Abrí los ojos y los suyos brillaban en deseo

-no dejes de verme, amo como tus ojos se convierten en una tormenta, como todo lo que sientes se reflejan en ellos

-¿son una tormenta ahora?

-un diluvio hermoso

Sigue penetrándome, subiendo el ritmo poco a poco, beso su cuello, agarro su cabello y empiezo a jalarlo cuando empiezo a sentir una ola de placar invadirme…

-¿Estas llegando cierto?

-estoy muy cerca

Empieza a desacelerar un poco pero me dé estocadas profundas hasta que no aguanto más y siento mi liberación

-ahhhhh.-me siento ligera, y feliz, pero quiero mas

-vamos cielo, aun no termino contigo

Me besa de nuevo y sigue entrando en mi, siento que lo quiero tocar, el es un dios pero quiero sentirme dueña de él, así que lo empujo hacia atrás y quedo en horcajadas sobre él, el pone las manos en mi cadera, mientras comienzo a moverme

-ohhh por todos los dioses Alexandra estas enloqueciéndome

Sigo moviéndome cada vez más rápido, el estira su mano y acaricia mis senos, mientras sigo moviéndome hasta el climax y unos segundos después lo siento derramarse dentro de mi

-ohhh .decimos al mismo tiempo

Caigo sobre su cuerpo y el acaricia mi espalda

-espero que sepas que ahora menos voy a dejarte en paz

-¿de quién te vas a disfrazar para acosarme?

-de nadie, solo yo, igual no es que los disfraces me hayan funcionado

Sonrió y tomo su otra mano y la entrelazo con la mía, el agarra mi quijada y lleva mi cara a las suya

-amo tus ojos, no me malinterpretes amo todo tu cuerpo, pero tus ojos me dan una vista tan hermosa de ti

-los tuyos también son increíbles

-aun recuerdo como me sentí después de conocerte, estaba tan confundido contigo, pero tu mirada era algo que no lograba quitar de mi cabeza

-mentiroso

-adelante puedes comprobarlo por ti misma

-¿estás seguro?

-si

Toco sus manos y me concentro en encontrar ese recuerdo en particular, y es cierto lo único que hay en mi mente es mi cara

-esto sigue siendo muy confuso

-ya encontraremos la forma de que Amora te ayude

-esa mujer no creo agradarle mucho

-no tienes que agradarle, solo tiene que obedecerme

-¿y si no?

-hare lo que sea necesario para ayudarte a descubrir que te paso y cómo manejarlo

-¿lo que sea?

-no me limito cuando quiero algo, y en este momento no hay nada que quiera más que a ti, y no pediré permiso, ni disculpas por eso.


	16. el mensaje

SIF

Estoy en Londres, ya vi la criatura que la visita de Thor había dejado suelta, ellos lo tenían bajo control, no era una amenaza, sin embargo descubro que el doctor Selvig está aquí y que quiere hablar conmigo, voy a su encuentro, aunque me han advertido que a pesar de que es un hombre brillante, sigue teniendo momentos inestables de cordura.

-lady Sif, que placer verla de nuevo

-la última vez que lo vi estaba con SHIELD que lo hizo venir aquí?

-hay anomalías física en todo el mundo Lady Sif no solo en América

-¿para qué me ha solicitado?

-la última vez que nos vimos usted me explico el peligro que Jane y mi sobrina corrían y por que Thor se las llevo a Asgard

-correcto

-bueno ahora necesito que usted le lleve noticias a ellas de mi parte

-no lo entiendo…

-tengo la misma enfermedad de mi madre y mi hermana, voy a enloquecer completamente dentro de poco tiempo, mi cordura cada vez se hace más débil ,quiero que Alex sepa la verdad antes de que se me olvide o no me crean, y sé que ella no volverá a la tierra pronto.

-dígame que puedo hacer por usted, que quiere que le diga…

-quiero que le diga a Alex que lo siento, que lamento haberle mentido, y que siempre la querré sin importar lo que pase, pero que ella no es mi familia, que no es una Selvig, mi hermana nunca quiso decirme donde la encontró, y no sé nada acerca de su familia.- el hombre estaba en lagrimas, y se aferró a mis manos.- por favor Lady Sif prométame que lo hará

-lo hare, se lo diré… pero creo que usted debería buscar un tratamiento o algo, todo tiene cura

-no para mi, tengo esto en mi ADN y que un dios jugara con mi cerebro no ayuda, estoy trabajando bastante, es lo único que me mantiene bien, sentirme útil mientras puedo.

-bueno ps le prometo que le daré el mensaje a Alexandra

-y no sabe como se lo agradezco

-hasta luego Dr Selvig ha sido un hombre honorable y valiente al decir la verdad.

Salgo de la habitación y le pido a uno de los Agentes que me busque a Lance

-Lady Sif ¿me dijeron que solicita mi presencia?

-si. Lo necesito

-oh, hasta las diosas caen a mis pies, bueno tengo una organización que dirigir pero puedo hacer una excepción por ti

-primero no soy una diosa, soy una guerrera, y segundo no vuelvas a creer que alguien puede caer a tus pies ¿ok?

-eso es muy cruel

-tú no sabes lo que es crueldad, necesito que me lleves a un lugar despejado

-y volvemos con eso…

-no estoy jugando, necesito dar información que define la vida de una persona

-¿tan radical?

-si

-¿y qué vas a hacer en un lugar tan solitario?

-pedirle a Heimdall que abra el bifrost

-¿te vas a ir?

-solo por poco tiempo, necesito llevar noticias

-aun no encontramos a Lorelei y tenemos visitantes alienígenas cada vez mas frecuentes

-repito, solo iré a llevar noticias, regresaré

-bueno ps mientras vuelvas a mi todo estará bien

-no volveré a ti, volveré a tu mundo

-me conformo con eso por ahora…

Lizzie

Voy a ir a hablar con Army sobre la misión de Fury pero no sé dónde encontrarlo, así que voy a buscar a Skye para que me lo diga, Coulson quito la categoría de los agentes así que ella tiene acceso a todo, claro tampoco es que haya muchos agentes a los cuales categorizar, Fury no está feliz con la idea pero al final le dio la dirección a Coulson, él solo aparece en ocasiones especiales así que creo que tiene que aguantarlo.

\- hola señorita era una hacker y ahora una espía, necesito que me des información sobre alguien.

-aja…¿ y quién?

-dime en que área tienen asignado a James Barnes

-¿Qué, vas a secuestrar a tu ex secuestrador? ¿O vas a vengarte? Con lo bello que es no me importaría que me rapte por el tiempo que quiera

-Skye enfócate! ¿Y cómo demonios sabes eso de todas formas?

-la información viaje rápido, más si eres una ex hacker,¿ hey como sabias que yo era una hacker?

-información viaja rápido, más si eres amiga de capitán América

-¿Capitan america habló sobre mi?

-claro que no, me dio acceso a las personas que están cerca de mí, para que me sintiera mas cómoda y confiara en ustedes

-fury no debe estar feliz con eso

-lo mismo dije yo, en fin, ¿la ubicación?

-ok ok.- se mete en su computadora y al parecer lo encuentra

-tu hombre terminator está en el área 5

-¿en el edificio donde están los detenidos? ¿Por qué lo pondrían ahí?

-porque él lo pidió.- responde Bobbi mientras entra a la habitación una agente que conocí hace unos días

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-cuando Gabriela y yo estábamos llegando fuimos a hablar con Coulson y el estaba ahí y escuche cuando se lo pidió

-¿por qué haría eso?¿ Y quien es Gabriela?-le pregunto

-no lo sé, y Gabriela es una nueva agente

-oh si, la humana con superpoderes he oído de ella.- dice Skye

-woow ,¿ superpoderes?

-sí pero tiene prohibido usarlos, era de los malos antes

-oh, suena interesante pero tengo que irme

Llego al edificio donde esta Army pero por supuesto hay mucha seguridad y no tengo acceso a esa área

-¿necesitas ayuda?.- dice Steve caminando hacia mi

-si por favor, quiero hablar con el

-y el solo habla contigo, no confía en nadie, solo en ti

-eras su mejor amigo, debe ser difícil para ti

-por lo menos no ha vuelto a intentar matarme

-oh…

-vamos voy a ayudarte a pasar, tengo que irme

-¿una misión?

El sonríe

-no pareces muy molesto con la idea de irte a esta misión

-no es una misión cualquiera

-ok…

Llegamos al puesto de seguridad

-buenas tardes, mi nombre es Steve Rogers y pido que esta señorita tenga acceso a la sala donde esta James Barnes

-se quien es señor, pero no puedo permitirle el acceso a esta señorita, tengo ordenes…

-¿de quien? ¿Fury?¿ Coulson? ¿Hill?, llama y di que yo di la orden, ahora abre la puerta hijo

-esto es tonto fue Fury quien me mando a hablar con el.- le digo a Steve

-seguramente no tenía pensado este lugar

-pero él nunca sale de aquí

-señorita, puede pasar.- me dice el guardia

-hasta luego Steve, espero que Fury no enloquezca cuando se entere

-yo lo manejare, lo veré en unos días, cuídate y cuida a mi amigo

-lo hare

Steve se va y entro al edificio el guardia me acompaña hasta que llegamos a la sala de Army

-aquí es señorita

-¿qué hago?¿ Toco lo puerta?

-sí. Nosotros no tenemos llave, el está aquí de forma voluntaria

-claro, eso tiene sentido

El guardia se va y yo busco coraje para tocar la puerta, hasta que al final lo hago, la puerta se abre después de unos segundos y Army aparece frente a mí…

-¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-¿vine a hablar contigo?

-este es probablemente en edifico más peligroso de toda la base, hay terroristas aquí

-¿y qué haces tú aquí?

-soy peligroso

-bueno pues yo también, y si salieras de aquí no tendría que haber venido

-pasa por favor

Entro a la sala donde está y tiene una cama, una mesa con sillas y un televisor que dudo que use, no hay ventanas ni nada

-¿cómo te entretienes y no te vuelves loco aquí?

-solo tengo 3 días aquí Summer y mi entretenimiento.- señala un libro sobre la cama

-oh ok

-¿a qué viniste?

-hay una misión que te pidieron hacer ¿cierto?

-así que fury te mando…

-si. Lo hizo

Camino hasta la mesa y me siento en una de las sillas, el se sienta frente a mi

-¿así que vienes a tratar de convencerme?

-no. Vine a preguntarte sobre la misión

-fury te debió haber dicho de que se trataba

-sí, pero quiero saber qué opinas tu al respecto

Me mira con la cara confundida

-Army a mi no me importa la misión, quiero saber tus razones para ir o no, que estas pensando hacer

-no lo sé, estoy pensando en eso, no sé en quien confiar, me dieron información que tenían sobre quién era, y las cosas que hice, pero eso es solo una parte del rompecabezas, como confió en una organización que también estuvo infectada de HYDRA ¿cómo se que aun lo están?

-lo sé es complicado, pero tienes que confiar en alguien, no puedes pasar toda tu vida luchando solo y confundido

-¿quieres que trabaje para SHIELD?

-quiero que hagas lo que quieras hacer, el hecho que te entrenaran y te modificaran para ser un arma mortal no significa que tengas que serlo, no eres una maquina Army eres una persona, una que ha pasado por mucho, no quiero que te dejes utilizar otra vez

-¿por HYDRA?

-o por SHIELD, por nadie, tu mente y decisiones son tuyas ahora, tienes las habilidades y potencial para convertirte en un héroe, si es eso lo que quieres ser, pero no porque alguien te obliga a hacerlo

-no creo que esto sea lo que Fury tenía en mente cuando te pidió hablar conmigo

-sí, no soy muy buena siguiendo órdenes, o controlando lo que digo…

-dímelo a mi…

-bueno, solo piensa en lo que te dije ¿ok?, y por favor sal de aquí ¿puedes?

El sonríe y yo me levanto y voy hacia la puerta

-en todo caso si Fury te pregunta dile que trate de convencerte, tal vez eso haga que me tenga compasión y no me envié a la granja más lejana del país

-no iras a un lugar que no quieras, lo prometo

No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso, simplemente siento confianza en lo que dice…

-bye Army

-¿vas a andar sola por el edificio?

-esta es la única sala a la cual quería entrar, créeme, además me iré por el mismo sitio por donde vine, soy peligrosa ¿recuerdas?

-sí. Lo eres


	17. el principio de muchos problemas

BUCKY

Hable con Summer dos días atrás, y decidí que voy a ir con el equipo de Coulson a las sedes de HYDRA que conozco y a decirles todo lo que sé, quizás me ayude a recordar cosas por mí mismo y no a verme forzado a creer lo que me cuentan, el mismo día que hable con ella Salí del área donde estaba, voy a buscar a Coulson para darle la noticia y preguntar si la condición que voy a poner va a ser cumplida, cuando escucho a un hombre decir del nombre de Summer

-men te digo que esta Elizabeth Cage es buena, es débil en comparación a cualquier agente pero para no haber entrenando nunca está muy bien

-¿donde está esta chica que dices?.- le pregunta otro agente

-está entrenando con la agente May

Voy a la sala de entrenamientos y entro por la puerta superior, me asomo por el barandal hacia abajo y la veo entrenando, es cierto, es buena, reconozco movimientos que yo le enseñe, pero la mujer con la que pelea estoy seguro también le enseño algunos, porque mientras luchan hay momentos en que se ven similares, si solo fuera más fuerte sería una gran agente, pero ese no es el tipo de persona que ella es, no tiene que estar en este tipo de lugar, tiene que seguir con su vida, salgo de la habitación y me avoco a lo que es mi prioridad ahora, hablar con Coulson…

Después de preguntar una mujer llamada Jemma me escucha y me lleva a la oficina de Coulson, se ve nerviosa, claro está que tengo una reputación

-gracias.- le digo cuando llegamos

-no hay problema.- y se va caminando rápidamente, como si no pudiera alejarse de mí lo suficientemente rápido

Toco la puerta y escucho:

-adelante

Entro a la oficina y coulson cierra la laptop en la cual estaba trabajando

-sr Barnes ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?, ¿se ha decidido a participar?

-¿qué pasa si digo que no?

-normalmente estaría preso, tiene muchos crímenes por los cuales pagar, pero dado a que no estaba siendo su decisión el juicio seria mas difícil, además no creo que el Sr Rogers estaría muy feliz con usted en prisión y nadie quiere hacer enojar a capitán America, así que su situación es complicada.

-iré, pero tengo dos condiciones

-lo escucho

-no seré parte de SHIELD solo estaré ayudando en esta misión específicamente

-ok, esperemos que luego de esta misión decida quedarse, nos haría bien un hombre con sus habilidades de nuestro lado, ¿y la otra?

-necesito que Elizabeth se quede en New York, no la lleven a algún lugar remoto o a un pueblo, ella es una chica de ciudad, se volvería loca

-Fury dio orden de llevarla a Missouri esta tarde, de hecho ella está en su último entrenamiento, sabe que se va, solo que no a donde, es para tenerla segura

-pues la dejaran en New York, con algunos agentes si es necesario, así que si quieren mi ayuda búsquele un lugar aquí ¿ok?

-entendido, considérelo hecho, ¿algo más?

-¿a qué hora se va?

-en 3 horas

-¿y nosotros?

-tendré un equipo listo para mañana

Han pasado 3 horas, y me dirijo a la puerta de la sede Summer probablemente ya se estará yendo, llego ahí y veo que está a la mitad de las escaleras, y decido despedirme de ella

-¡Summer!.- ella se congela, justo como cuando llegue aquí, se voltea y se queda esperando por mi,bajo las escaleras y llego hasta ella, hombres a los lados de las escaleras me apuntan y ella en seguida se estresa

-chicos por favor bajen las armas

-es para su protección señorita.-dice un agente cerca del carro que espera por ella

-créanme si él quisiera raptarme de nuevo ya estaríamos a kilómetros de aquí y todos ustedes en el suelo, confíen en mi.- se queda mirando al hombre hasta que finalmente el da la orden y todos bajan sus armas

-así que te vas…

-sí. Y paso una especie de milagro y me quedare en New York, ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con eso?

-cumplo mis promesas

Ella me sonríe.- ¿y tú a donde iras ahora?

-iré con el equipo de Coulson a hacer la misión

-woow, eso es increíble

-no te ilusiones tanto, no me estoy convirtiendo en un héroe

-sí, eso fue una tontería de mi parte, no me escuches, en este mundo hay héroes y no parece mejorar, lo que necesitamos es más sencillo que eso, son solo buenas personas.

Tocan la corneta y el hombre cerca del carro vuelva a hablar

-señorita, se nos hace tarde, esperamos por usted

-un segundo.- responde y vuelve a dar la vuelta hacia mí, se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, me quedo paralizado, es el primero que recuerde que alguna vez me hayan dado, igual que es la única que me ha abrazado

-adiós Army, es un buen hombre…-lo dice en mi oído, se da la vuelta y yo me quedo parado viendo como se sube a la camioneta y como luego el vehículo se aleja

-Adios Summer.

Gaby

Estoy en Francia esperando por una nueva misión, Coulson me envió para acá con Clint Barton, me siento incomoda, solo he hecho misiones con Bobbi y aunque conozco a Clint aun no le tengo tanta confianza

-Entonces…

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? No voy a usar las flechas contigo

-no me ponen nerviosa tus flechas, es solo que no se dé que se trata la misión

-un ex agente del servicio secreto Turco

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-maneja una gran red de tráfico de personas, hasta América, niños y adultos principalmente Asia y Rusia vendidos para la esclavitud o la prostitución forzosa

-yo no sé qué pasa con las personas de este planeta, tanto potencial para hacer las cosas bien y se concentran en hacer atrocidades solo por dinero, destruyen vidas solo por papel verde

-que te puedo decir, las personas quieren poder, y en este mundo eso se consigue con dinero

-eso es cierto, he ido a varios mundo y todos persiguen el poder, solo que unos lo consiguen por medios menos horribles que otros.

-hablas de Brako

-no solo de él, hay seres inimaginablemente malos en este universo, no tienes idea de las cosas tan horribles que algunos seres son capaz de hacer

-bueno por ahora concentrémonos en lo que esté en particular puede hacer

-de acuerdo, ¿Por qué Francia?

-es usado como un país de transito, SHIELD y STRIKE lo hemos rastreado y seguido hasta que pudimos asegurar el lugar de su base de operaciones

-¿y qué vamos a hacer exactamente?

-sacar a las personas de ahí, y arrestarlos a los responsables

-ok, suena razonable

-ni tanto, muchas personas de la trata no se consideran víctimas, juegan con sus mente, son manipulables por su ignorancia, a menudo son personas muy pobre que no saben nada acerca de estos peligros y se les promete el sueño americano, quizás para ellos nosotros seamos los malos

-esto es muy confuso

-y eso que aun no has visto las guerras religiosas, los realities, los videos virales y los cupones

-¿ah?

-este es un mundo con un muy raro establecimiento de prioridades…

-sí. he visto la prensa, que desperdicios de portadas

-bueno vayamos a patear unos traseros, salvemos algunas vidas mientras la gente ve las nuevas fotos de Kim Kardashian

-¿quién?

-confía en mi, quédate en la ignorancia…

Ya nos hemos preparado para salir al laboratorio donde están los malos, hay agentes de STRIKE y SHIELD ya que las dos están empezando de nuevo y tienen que apoyarse entre si, por lo que he visto la misión la va a lideran Clint

-entonces, ¿cuando salimos?

-cuando llegue el que lidera la misión

-Clint creí que tu ibas a dirigir la misión…

-No. Yo lo hare.- no creí volver a escuchar su voz otra vez, Steve

Me volteo y lo encuentro entrando al lugar donde estamos todos los del equipo

-capitán .- le digo mientras hago un asentimiento, no sé qué otra cosa decir o hacer

-Gabriela .- hace lo mismo que yo.- veo que te has unido al equipo, creo que no pudimos pedir un mejor refuerzo

-agradezco la oportunidad

-cap, en cuál de ellos se va a ir.- dice Clint señalando los humers delante de nosotros

-en ninguno, traje mi vehículo.- dice señalando una moto

-por supuesto,¿ Gaby vienes conmigo?

-si claro, nos vemos allá capitán…

-estaré delante de ustedes guiando el camino

Llegamos a un lugar relativamente solo, ya hay agentes posicionados, sin embargo nosotros seguiremos al sitio especifico donde están las victimas y los traficantes, nos dividimos para no llamar la atención, y porque había que tener agentes alrededor viendo la zona y resguardando el aérea, Steve y 4 hummers seguimos adelante hasta que llegamos, rodeamos toda la pequeña construcción con la fachada de ser una fábrica de zapatos, es irónico cuando están pisoteando la vida de estas personas, nos bajamos de los vehículos y entramos al edificio, yo voy con Clint hacia la puerta trasera, Steve va por el frente con otros agentes, al entrar veo jaulas y a muchos niños dentro de ellas, no es una visión nada linda de ver, están asustados, del otro lado de la sala esta unas 15 mujeres aproximadamente tiradas en el suelo encadenadas a una pared sujetas por las muñecas, se ven como drogadas…. Y de la nada empieza el tiroteo, Clint va hacia adelante donde está la puerta que conecta con la parte del frente y se pone a un lado, mientras yo intento abrir la jaula donde están los niños, pero sin poder usar mis poderes se me está haciendo difícil, un hombre abre la puerta y entra apuntándome, Clint que estaba al lado de la puerta lo golpea en la cabeza por detrás y se enfrenta con los otros 3 que están entrando.

-niños hacia atrás.- les digo, pero parecen no entender, así que les hago señas para que se muevan, cuando lo hacen le disparo a las bisagras de la puerta de la jaula con estas armas estilo laser que desintegran lo que tocan, la puerta se cae y los niños se ven cada vez mas asustados.

-Gaby dame una mano aquí .- me dice Clint, volteo y hay muchos hombres, debimos entrar con mas, empiezo a dispararles y pelear con algunos de ellos, y escucho a Steve que está del otro lado de la sala diciendo:

-vamos apresúrense vienen mas en camino, los agentes afuera también están en un enfrentamiento, y no pudieron detener a algunos que vienen hacia acá.

-Clint ayuda a las mujeres…-le digo , ya que creo que puedo hacerme cargo de los agentes que quedan, Steve viene ayudarme

-el frente está seguro, pero perdimos 2 agentes de STRIKE .- veo cuanto le molesta, estaban bajo su mando, seguro se culpa.

Finalmente acabamos con los que estaban dentro de la construcción y empezamos a sacar a las personas y a montarlas en el bus que trajimos para ellos, hay mujeres gritando que no se quieren ir, que no quieren ser deportadas, eso es lo que me dice Clint que es el que entiende ruso.

-habían hombres también.-dice Steve

-¿qué?¿ Donde?

-del lado de enfrente por donde yo entre, pero estaban muertos, tenían marcas de latigazos

-los usaron para aterrorizar a las mujeres y los niños seguramente, como medio de control.-dice Clint

He visto cosas terribles pero eso no impide que me sienta mal cada vez que veo cosas como esta, la gente pensaría que uno se acostumbra, pero la verdad es que no.

Veo un grupo de hombres acercándose por ambos lados del camino que trae al edificio

-hey cuidado.-grito, todos se ponen en posiciones pero yo ya no tengo armas, y aun hay personas sin subir, así que voy a ayudarlas mientras el tiroteo comienza de nuevo, se escuchan disparos de todos lados, y luego que he montado al último niño veo a un agente a unos metros con un hombre detrás de él apuntándole, no soy lo suficiente rápida para llegar a él y tampoco me escucha cuando le grito así que es herido por la espalda, no sé qué tan grave es, pero sé que pude evitarlo y al parecer Steve también porque en seguida se acerca a mi

-¿ qué pasa contigo¿ por qué no lo ayudaste?

-no sé si te diste cuenta pero estaba muy lejos

-pudiste cubrirlo con tu campo de fuerza

-no puedo, tengo órdenes de no usarlos nunca

-me importa una mierda tus ordenes, no van a caer más hombres si podemos evitarlo

-fury dijo que…

-no me importa lo que Fury diga, yo soy el capitán de esta misión y si yo te digo que uses tus poderes, los usas

-solo estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto Steve ¿ok?, tengo ordenes y no quiero romplerlas y parecer una amenaza

-no eres una amenaza, además cumplir órdenes no te ha funcionado en el pasado

-Fury no es Brako

-y esto no es Atakmun, tienes capacidad de decisión, se que te ira mejor si la usas

-ok

Seguimos luchando luego de nuestra pequeña charla y me doy cuenta que al saber que están perdidos como venganza van a dispararle al autobús donde están las víctimas, así que cubro al autobús con un campo de fuerza que no permite que las balas le pasen, la distracción de los hombres al ver que no impactan las balas al autobús los distrae y permite que Steve, Clint y compañía los acaben más fácilmente.

-creo que terminamos aquí por ahora, pero no nos descuidemos puede que encontremos alguna sorpresa en el camino.- viene diciendo Clint cuando camina hacia mi

-ok, tenemos que irnos supongo

-si, demonos prisa,¿ Gabriela estas bien? .-me dice Steve

-sí, no use los poderes a gran escala, no me desgastaron

-bien, ahora con la cantidad de agentes caídos tu tendrás que manejar una camioneta y Clint otra, la tuya Clint tiene 2 hombres heridos, tu Gabriela vas sola, ellos no te conocen pero vieron lo que hiciste, no quiero ponerlos nervioso

-ok.-camino hasta la camioneta que me señalo y me subo en ella, espero que todos arranquen y voy de ultima en la fila de vehículos, delante de mi va Clint y delante de él esta Steve en su moto custodiando el autobús, voy obervando el camino cuando de repente escucho un vidrio partirse y siento un dolor en mi hombro me doy cuenta que me dispararon y que el vidrio de atrás de la camioneta se partió, veo por el retrovisor y veo una camioneta tras de mí que sigue disparándome, bajo un poco la cabeza y esta vez me hirieron en el brazo, pierdo momentáneamente el control del auto y voy hacia un lado de la carretera y me estrello contra un árbol, todo se queda negro

Abro los ojos y veo mareada a Steve y a Clint disparando, me toco la cabeza y me duele al igual que el hombro y brazo derecho, no puedo respirar y es la bolsa de aire apretándome, vuelvo a irme a lo negro...

Siento un luz en mi cara y trato de enfocar la vista , estoy viendo el cielo, muevo un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y veo el rostro de Steve, oh me lleva en brazos, llegamos a una camioneta y ahí está Clint.

-sube atrás con ella Clint, yo manejo.- y me mete en la parte de atrás de la camioneta con Clint, que me mira y sonríe

-hola cabeza dura, por lo menos sabemos que manejar no es lo tuyo…

Me siento mareada, sé que voy a desmayarme de nuevo- tengo muuuucho sueño…

-eso es raro, te ves mas como Ariel que como Aurora

-¿qué?

-Clint es extremadamente preocupante que estés hablando de Ariel y Aurora.- dice Steve que me ve a través del retrovisor

-tuve una misión en Disney una vez, no tienes ni idea las cosas que pasan en ese parque…

Los miro confundida y vuelvo a caer dormida en el hombro de Clint

Me desperté hace 2 horas, ya estoy bien mi hombro y brazo están perfectos, mi cabeza esta bien …

Recuerdo todo lo que paso ayer así que no hay contusión, Clint vino a burlarse de mis habilidades al volante, quisiera saber si a él le hubiesen disparado no habría perdido el control del auto, además me mostro a Ariel y a Aurora, estoy harta de los chistes de pelirroja, además es raro que el sepa de princesas disney, pero para ser justo es algo bastante popular en este mundo.

Estamos en la sede de Francia aun, mañana regresamos a New York, los niños y mujeres fueron interrogados y a los que es seguro los mandaron a sus casas a los que no están en un programa de rehabilitación y protección.

Esta base está en un lugar cerca del mar, así que voy al lado oeste del edificio a la terraza y me siento en el borde del muro, siento la brisa y veo el atardecer, como el sol se oculta en el mar, y no puedo dejar de pensar en todos los años que me perdí mi planeta.

-no creo haberte visto volar nunca.- volteo y veo a Steve caminando hacia mi

-no lo hago

-entonces ese es un mal sitio para estar.- dice esto sentándose frente a mi

Levanto una ceja y el sonríe.- Daniel está bien

-¿quién?

-el hombre que hirieron por la espalda cuando no usaste tus poderes, Clint me dijo que preguntaste por el

-oh, sí lo hice , lo siento

-está bien todos cometemos errores

-fury va a enterarse que use mis poderes, todos me vieron

-yo lidiare con fury, además el técnicamente ya no es director de SHIELD así que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto

-ok

-tú no eres da hablar mucho ¿cierto?

-no tengo temas de conversación...- el sonríe

-he pasado por eso, sin embargo siempre estás viendo todo, como ahora por ejemplo

-me gustan las lindas vistas, tu estuviste en Atakmun, todo era cerrado, todo lo que se veía era gris, aun estoy fascinada con este mundo, el mar, el sol, el cielo, la nieve, los animales, hasta la música

-deberían darte una lista de cosas por descubrir, a mi me funcionó

Lo miro confundida

-pase años dormido, y cuando desperté el mundo había cambiado, internet siempre ayuda

-si lo sé hay cosas que entiendo, y otras que no.-

-toma.- dice tendiéndome un paquete de los dos que traía consigo

-¿qué es esto?

-tu cena, un sándwich

-no vamos a cenar con los otros

-ya vi el menú, es ancas de rana, alguna comida francesa es rara, agradéceme luego

-no sé porque sigues salvándome si lo único que he hecho es meterte en problemas

-primero, sé que es estar perdido, lo que hiciste fue por proteger lo único que tenias, no por egoísmo o maldad.

-aun así te hice daño y a tus amigos, deberías odiarme por eso

-odiarte no es una cosa fácil de hacer

-¿por qué no?

-no lo sé, solo no puedo

Yo lo miro a los ojos y una muy extraña sensación se apodera de mi cuerpo, es como nervios y al mismo tiempo emoción no se pero no lo había sentido antes

-eres tan hermosa.-dice agarrando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos

Yo no puedo respirar mi cuerpo no me responde, el se acerca a mí y toca mi mejilla, me mira de nuevo a los ojos

-Gaby estas temblando ¿tienes frio?

Le digo que no con la cabeza

-bien.- termina de cortar la distancia que nos separa y pone sus labios sobre los míos, hace una pequeña presión y luego se queda quieto, nunca en mi vida he besado a nadie, todo lo que conozco es muerte y lucha, nunca me habían acariciado como él lo hace, toca mi mandíbula suavemente y sube hasta llegar a mi cabello detrás de la oreja, mete la mano y lo acaricia y esta besándome de forma un poco más intensa y yo también quiero tocarlo así que me acerco aun mas a él y lo agarro por su cuello, nos besamos un poco mas hasta que escuchamos unos pasos y nos separamos, tengo mi respiración agitada y él me mira, nos alejamos rápidamente

-cap director Coulson quiere hablar contigo.-dice Clint

-en seguida voy.- Clint da un asentimiento y se va.- deberíamos entrar

-si.- me siento incomoda no sé qué decirle, así que me levanto, y el tan caballero como siempre me ayuda

-debes comer

-ahorita no tengo hambre, pero lo hare más tarde

-tengo que irme, no te metas en problemas ok?

Asiento y me voy y no puedo evitar pensar que ese beso fue el principio de muchos problemas

Capitulo 18


	18. el costo de una verdad

Natasha

Estoy en Canadá, Fury me mando a venir aquí, estoy en una pequeña cabaña esperando a que llegue

-bienvenida a Agente Romanoff

-¿Canadá Nick?¿ En serio?

-¿qué? Es un país tranquilo, perfecto para mi retiro

-si estuvieras retirado yo no estaría aquí

-touche

-¿por qué me enviaste a ser la niñera de Stark nuevamente?

-porque necesito tener sus proyectos vigilados

-te preocupan los robots

-me preocupa la inteligencia artificial, inteligencia sin sentimientos no es una buena idea

-escuchar esto de ti me asombra, has estado mucho tiempo con Steve

-cada vez que tratamos de estar un paso adelante la cosa nos explota en la cara

-si lo sé, a mí también me preocupa, aun les falta por terminar pero, sabes que algún día lo harán

-además necesito que manejes a Banner él se autoexilio, me preocupa que su reingreso al mundo lo desestabilice, y he visto que controla a Hulk cuando tu estas cerca

-¿el proyecto de las niñas rusas? ¿Qué paso con eso?

-Bobbi y Gaby trajeron la formula, la Bratva eran quienes lo financiaban, seguro tienen más, Bruce puede ver sus efectos, por que funciona en unos y en otros no, Simmons también esta estudiándola

-bien,¿ y qué hago yo mientras tanto?

-tienes sabotear el proyecto ultron

-¿por que no solo lo prohíbes?

-Porque mientras más prohíbes algo, mas lo van a hacer, además no tengo la autoridad, y STARK tiene el poder y el dinero para hacer lo que quiera, el gobierno lo ama, a mí, no tanto

-es tonto que un patriota como Steve sea odiado por el gobierno y ahora sea Stark el protegido

-todo en este mundo es intereses, sobretodo un gobierno.

-eso no es el único motivo de que me trajeras aquí

-claro que no… necesito que seas mis ojos, yo técnicamente no soy SHIELD

-¿a qué te refieres?

-están pasando muchas cosas, la superhumana que vino con ustedes

-¿no confías en ella?

-no confío en nadie

-yo tampoco confío en Gabriela

-también tienes que vigilar a Hill

-¿a hill?

-si ella es la que está manejando el proyecto de los gemelos, hay demasiados superhumanos por el mundo, no hay que perderle la vista, tienes que vigilar a Coulson también es el nuevo director pero la tarea no está fácil

-¿algo más?

-está el asunto del soldado del invierno también, me he enterado de algo que puede ocasionar fricción entre él y Iron Man si se llega a saber, y al ellos tener problemas Steve estará involucrado, lo menos que necesitamos es el equipo separado

-el no es parte del equipo

-pero lo será…

-con tantas cosas tendrás que subirme el sueldo Nick

-te ofrezco algo mejor, voy a averiguar lo que te está pasando

-puse a Jemma a que lo averiguara de forma confidencial

-¿te pidió un autógrafo cuando se lo pediste?

-solo una foto

-necesitamos saber que te hicieron, el hecho que tengas lagunas mentales nos dificulta el trabajo, debes comprender más que nadie a James Barnes

-lo mío no fue tan grave, yo tengo recuerdos

-¿cómo sabes que son tuyos?

-Stark está empezando a sospechar mi interés en el suero

-cuando se reveló toda la información de shield debió notar que todos los casos de ese tipo te fueron asignados

-por suerte no estaba el por que

-tranquila Natacha descubriremos porque no estás envejeciendo…

Alex

Estamos camino a la celda de Amora, Thor va a ir con nosotros, al igual que Jane, Thor está furioso porque Sif llego a asgard y Odín no deja que vea a nadie, al parecer ella trajo información de la tierra y Odín no quiere que la revele, ella dijo que no se iba hasta que no la transmitiera, eso es lo que nos dijo Fandral, admiro a Sif desafiar así a Odin no debe ser nada fácil, aunque técnicamente nosotros estamos haciendo algo peor

-¿nerviosa?.-me dice Loki que va a mi lado por el pasillo que secreto que conduce a las prisiones

-un poco, tener preguntas no significa que te gusten las respuestas, además no se que tanto este dispuesta a ayudarme Amora

-no te preocupes por eso, ella ayudara tanto como tenga que hacerlo

-¡llegamos!.- dice Thor

Entramos a un lugar lleno de habitaciones con criaturas de varios mundos, hasta que llegamos a la habitación de la rubia

-oh ¿a que debo la visita de los príncipes de Asgard y sus débiles humanas? ¿Cuál de ellas está muriendo?

-necesitamos saber que le hiciste a Alexandra.-dice thor

-¿no la ves?, le salve la vida

-¿a qué costo?.-dice Jane esta vez

-¿a que se refieren?

-no soy normal ahora, ¿que me hiciste? Estoy experimentando cosas extrañas

-solo saque el potencial que había en tu cuerpo y lo fusione con mi energía, lo que sea que estas sintiendo ya estaba ahí

-¿cómo puedo manejarlo?

-desde aquí no puedo saberlo, tienes que entrar o dejarme salir

-volteo a ver a Thor y a Loki, ellos parecen analizar la situación, hasta que loki dice:

-entrare con ella

-si porque voy a dejar a mi amiga con dos ex criminales superpoderosos

-dos criminales superpoderosos que le salvaron la vida, créeme yo nunca le haría daño, ni dejare que ella lo haga

Amora y Jane pusieron una cara de sorpresa monumental, Thor, no tanto…

-entremos Alexandra.-pasamos por una puerta que estaba al lado de la enorme ventana y Amora se acerca a mí, yo veo a Jane que está muy tensa, y Thor solo observa con curiosidad

-¿qué es lo que sientes?.-me pregunta Amora

-puedo ver el pasado de las personas, no el mío

-a ver tócame, busca mi pasado…- lo hago la toco y nada pasa

-no pasa nada

-¿no te estás protegiendo Amora?.-le pregunta Loki

-claro que lo estoy haciendo, esa es la idea, ver si es un poder

-¿y bueno?.-le pregunto

-no es un poder, es un don

-¿cuál es la diferencia?

-el poder lo puedes usar en cualquiera, y lo puedes usar para herir, un don solo lo puedes usar con personas que confíen en ti, que te dejen hacerlo

-por eso pude hacerlo con Loki y Jane

-sí. Y es una sorpresa que Loki confíe en alguien.- ella lo mira y luego me mira a mi

-¿cómo es que esto paso?

-ya te lo dije, yo busque el punto más fuerte de tu cuerpo y de ahí use mi magia para que te recuperaras, eso ya estaba en tu cuerpo, tu no eras una humana ordinaria cuando llegaste aquí

-claro que lo era

-pues esto no hubiese pasado

-esto es confuso, al menos no puedo dañar a nadie

-a nadie que no confíe en ti

-ella no caía en mis ilusiones ahora que recuerdo, definitivamente debí darme cuenta que no eras normal

-¡dejen de decirme anormal!.-ahora Jane y Thor están sonriendo.- ¿en serio chicos? Tenemos una crisis aquí

-no es una crisis, no es como si tuvieras un poder, ya te lo dijo, es solo un don.-me dice Thor

-pero presiento que vendrá un poder, ¿Qué tan rápido se convirtió en buena luchadora?.-le pregunta amora a Thor

-días

-¿y eso es normal en una humana?

-ella era bailarina, yo pensé que quizás eso la ayu…

-¿en serio?¿ Creíste que era normal? Hay algo raro con ella

-oigan no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí, hay otra cosa

-¿mas?-me dice amora

-sí. ¿por qué no puedo ver mis recuerdos?

-eso sí es raro

-¿cuándo te sentiste rara por primera vez?

-desde que desperté, pero empeoro el día del baile

-¿en qué momento exactamente?

-cuando baile

-eres bailarina ¿cierto?

Asiento

-entonces no hay momento en que estés mas conectada contigo que cuando bailas

-si…

-la única explicación que le veo es que hay algo falso en tu vida

-¿qué? Eso no tiene sentido

-cuando ves los recuerdos de alguien, ellos se afianzan a algo, la vida de una persona siempre está basada en algo

-ok, no entiendo

-¿que recuerdos exactamente no puedes ver?

-ninguno

-entonces la mentira es grande

-no tengo ni idea de que pueda ser…

-yo si.- dice una voz que he oído antes , y cuando volteo es Sif

-¡Sif!.- le dice Thor

-en seguida volveré a la tierra, pero tengo que decir esto antes de irme

-¿las noticias que traías eran sobre mi?.-me está entrando el pánico

-sí, y tiene que ver con lo que dice Amora

-¿de qué estás hablando Sif?.-le dice jane

Sif suspira y comienza a hablar.- vi al Dr Selvig en la tierra

-¿como esta? .-le pregunto, tenía tiempo sin saber de mi tio

-está en sus últimos días de cordura Alex, tiene lo mismo que tu..

-¿que mi madre?.-dios mío no puede ser, mi familia y esta enfermedad, en unos años seré yo

-¿será por eso que no puedo ver mi pasado, porque me volveré loca como toda mi familia?.-loki pose sus manos en mis hombros dándome consuelo

-Alex basta, tú no vas a volverte loca

-no alex, no se trata de eso, escuche a Amora decir que hay una mentira en tu vida y yo sé cual es

-¿qué? .-decimos Jane y yo al mismo tiempo como ya es costumbre

-Alexandra, tú no eres una Selvig, Eric no es tu tío y Leah… Leah no era tu madre.


	19. el daño de una explosión

Lizzie

Han pasado 2 meses desde que me fui de SHIELD, siempre tengo agentes cerca pero nunca ha pasado nada, estoy en un lindo apartamento, y he ido a ver a Lucy, me hace muchas preguntas pero yo la evado y empiezo a hablar mucho como siempre hasta que la enredo , le digo un par de mentiras y listo, está de nuevo contándome la trama de los realities que tanto le gusta, y de cómo se está desempeñando Kara en mi lugar, estoy trabajando en una tienda de música, y toco ocasionalmente en bares para no perder la costumbre, creo que esos días se lo pongo difícil a los agentes, incluso creo que algunos han caído en la tentación de tomar unos tragos mientras yo canto; en las noches me siento vigilada, me asomo por la ventana y no hay nadie, pero después de todo lo que pase nadie me puede culpa por un poco de paranoia, no he sabido nada de Steve, Sam, Skye o Army,he hecho algunos amigos, pero es raro tener que omitir muchas cosas sobre ti, como por ejemplo :" hey ¿sbaes que tengo información en mi cabeza sobre una organización Nazi con planes de dominar el mundo desde los 40´s y no sé cómo sacarla? Eso es difícil

Esta particularmente no puedo dormir, he dado demasiadas vueltas y nada me calma, así que me levanto con mis leggins y mi camisa desgastada de Nirvana (siempre he odiado las pijamas), y me voy al piano, escucho un ruido raro, mi apartamento esta en el último piso y escucho como si hay alguien en el techo me asomo y veo francotiradores apuntando hacia a mí en el edificio del frente, corro lejos de la ventana hacia el teléfono y me sale desconectado, voy hacia el bolso a buscar mi celular y no esta, estoy cayendo en pánico, cuando de repente escucho el celular en la sala sonando

-¡ahí te había dejado!.-corro lo más rápido posible y lo contesto

-¿hola?.-digo con la respiración agitada

-así que ya viste por la ventana.- el pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo

-¿quién es?

-¿oh no me recuerdas? Me han dicho que soy una mujer memorable.-ese acento … ¿donde lo he oído?

-¿Elena?

-buena chica

-qué demonios quieres, tengo gente cuidándome, no creas que…

-¿los 4 agentes que mis chicos acaban de matar?.- un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo

-¿qué quieres de mi?

-¿de ti? Nada, eres solo el motivo de mi negociación, el incentivo

-¿de qué demonios hablas?

-tu vida depende de si James decide trabajar para mi o no

-tengo meses sin verlo,¿ cómo vas a usarme?

-que no lo veas no quiere decir que el no te ve, ¿no te has sentido vigilada? A veces era él, a veces era yo

-estás loca.- escucho una maldición al otro lado de la línea y luego me dice: -parece que ha hecho su elección, considérate muerta.

Las ventanas se estrellan y me doy cuenta que empezaron a disparar, me lanzo al piso y me arrastro lo más lejos posible, corro hasta la puerta pero está trabada no puedo abrirla, regreso a la cocina buscando algo pero nada, veo que han lanzado varias botellas encendidas y el cuarto esta en llamas , a este punto ya estoy gritando pidiendo ayuda, lanzaron una granada, o algo que explotó, y el apartamento esta agarrando fuego rápido, los disparos cesaron pero voy hacia la puerta nuevamente y toda la sala está en llamas , estoy atrapada en la cocina, el humo está empezando a asfixiarme y la granada no ayudo, entre el humo y el gas estoy muriendo y voy perdiendo el conocimiento, tanto que pase y voy a morir encerrada y quemada…

Bucky

No sé cómo demonios Elena me consiguió, pero sus matones vinieron a mí con una clara amenaza de que o trabajaba para ella o iba a herirme, eso iba a estar difícil pensé, hasta que me di cuenta que hablaba de Summer, he estado vigilándola mientras estoy cerca, he estado averiguando sobre mi vida pero no me he ido muy lejos de new york, así que me he dado cuenta que tiene agentes cuidándolas, pero no sé si serán suficientes, cuando iba camino a su edificio, me encontré una cara familiar en el edificio de enfrente, era un hombre, por cómo iba vestido era un doctor, y no sé exactamente donde lo había visto, pero tenía un presentimiento así que lo seguí, vi a que piso se dirigía subí por las escaleras, y cuando llegue al piso 15 vi una de las puertas del pasillo abierta así que entre

-Sr Barnes, que placer verlo después de tanto tiempo.- me dice el hombre, como esperándome, me doy cuenta que es una trampa, que sabía que lo seguía

-¿quién es usted?

-uno de tus creadores, lástima que el estas tratando de dañar el trabajo que hicimos con tu mente

-¿para quien trabaja? ¿Qué quiere? Claramente sabía que iba a seguirlo

-lo sabía, estoy aquí para darte un consejo, trabaje para HYDRA pero como amante de la ciencia ya no me daban proyectos que me emocionaran así que me retire

-no sabía que daban retiro en HYDRA

-pocos somos los afortunados, ahora estoy viendo proyectos con Elena, te recomiendo que reconsideres su oferta

-no lo creo

-bueno en el techo de este edificio, hay unas personas que te ayudaran a cambiar de opinión

-¿a si? ¿Y quiénes?

-francotiradores apuntando a la casa de Elizabeth Cage.- eso me cayó como balde de agua fría.- así que decide

-voy a matarte, pero antes me dirás como recordar

-¿quieres recordar todas las cosas que hiciste? No creo que eso sea una buena idea… podría no gustarte lo que encuentres, además no tenemos tiempo, pero si te sirve de consuelo no soy el único que trabajo en convertirte en la increíble criatura que eres

-¿cuál es la obsesión de Elena conmigo?

-fuiste inrastreable, puedes volver a serlo

-lo siento pero tendré que decir que no.- lanzo un cuchillo rápidamente que tenía en el bolsillo y lo clavo en su clavícula, lo quiero herido pero no de muerte, necesito que me dé respuestas

-Elena ha estado viéndonos.- y señala una pequeña cámara.- que la fiesta comience.- y escucho disparos, veo que se dirigen al apartamento de Summer, múltiples veces vigile su apartamento desde el lugar donde ahora le disparan, escucho una explosión y sé que le han lanzado una granada al apartamento.

-puedes elegir matarme y ocuparte de mí o salvarla.- luego que dice eso me lleno de ira, así que empiezo a golpearlo, le rompo unas costillas, y la nariz, lo golpeo sin parar hasta que escucho a summer gritar, salgo de mi trance de ira y veo su apartamento en llamas, se que debe estar en serio peligro, así que decido dejar al pequeño bastardo ahí, voy corriendo escaleras abajo mientras en mi teléfono marco el nro que Coulson me dio por si cambiaba de opinión.

-Coulson

-es James Barnes, necesito a alguien en la dirección de Elizabeth Cage, está bajo ataque, posibles agentes caídos, su apartamento esta en llamas

-en seguida enviare un quinjet para allá.-cuelgo y llego abajo, y voy corriendo a su edificio, intentaron impedir que entrara, si buena suerte con eso…, subí corriendo hasta el piso 13 que es su piso, los ascensores desactivados por el incendio, de su puerta sale humo debajo, así que la tiro abajo.

-¡Summer!.-todo está en llamas hay mucho humo me asomo desde donde estoy y el cuarto está totalmente en llamas, la cocina tiene la salida a la sala y la del pasillo que lleva a los cuartos en llamas, así que entrar esta difícil, pero él cuando veo un poco hacia adentro veo una mano en el piso, debe ser la de ella, debe estar desmayada por la cantidad de humo, uso el cobertor del sofá de la sala para despejar un poco el fuego y poder entrar a la cocina, cuando lo hago la veo desmayada en el suelo.

-summer háblame, en seguido toco su cuello y veo que tiene pulso, pero no está respirando, le doy respiración boca a boca y presiono su pecho, hasta que tose y abre un poco los ojos que los tiene llorosos, posiblemente es el humo.

-¿Army? ¿Rescatándome como de costumbre?

-estas bien ¿estás herida?

Me dice que no con la cabeza, se ve muy débil y le cuesta respirar

-¿eres bombero ahora? .- dice con un hilo de voz

Decido olvidar su broma , porque no estoy de humor para eso- lo siento Summer, debí llegar antes, te sacare de aquí, lo prometo

Ella me ve a los ojos pero no dice nada, sé que no puede respirar, le da un ataque de tos y vuelve a desmayarse, la cargo y salgo de la cocina, por la puerta es imposible salir, está totalmente cubierta de fuego, volteo hacia los ventanales y veo al quinjet materializarce frente a ésta, recuerdo que se camuflan para ser invisibles e inrastreables, pero necesitaban que los viéramos, voy con summer hacia la ventana, salto con ella en brazos y caigo en un ala, camino, hasta la puerta superior la abren y veo a un hombre esperando por nosotros

-Oh dios ¿esta herida?.- dice con acento británico

-no lo se

-soy Leopold Fitz, sígueme enseguida estaremos en la base y Jemma la revisara, May hay que apresurarse.- grita

Entro con ella y volvemos a ser invisibles, cuando hice las misiones con ellos estuve en uno de estos, son realmente rápidos, y no estamos muy lejos de la base.

Apenas llegamos traen una camilla y se la llevan

-ella estará bien, Jemma la revisara exhaustivamente.- me dice una mujer rubia

-¿quién eres?

\- soy Bobbi Morse

-según rumores soy James Barnes

-si eso dice tu expediente

-¿leíste mi expediente?

-todo el mundo lo hizo, todos estábamos tras de ti…

-oh si…

-¿Bucky qué ha pasado?¿ Elizabeth está bien?.- viene diciendo Steve

-no lo sé, la están revisando, sufrió un ataque es un cuento muy largo

-tengo tiempo.- este hombre sigue comportándose como mi mejor amigo, después de todo lo que he hecho, debería estar buscando formas de arrestarme

-es una mujer llamada Elena, quiere que trabaje para ella

-¿Elena?.- dice una mujer medio peliroja que venía con Steve

-¿era británica?.- pregunta Bobbi

-si es una rubia británica, como de 40 años

-esto cada vez se pone más interesante, tenemos que hablar con Coulson, ¿podemos preguntarte sobre ella luego?.- dice Bobbi

-después que sepa cómo esta Summer, es decir Elizabeth

-por supuesto.- se va y se lleva a la pelirroja con ella, Steve esta de saco y la pelirroja de vestido, al parecer venían de una fiesta

-¿entonces? ¿Qué paso?.- me vuelve a preguntar Steve

-esa mujer me estaba persiguiendo cuando me lleva a Elizabeth, me hizo dudar de ella que fue cuando ustedes vieron que no la protegía, y insiste en que trabaje para ella, incluso busco a uno de tantos doctores que me convirtieron en la maquina que soy

-tú no eres una maquina Bucky

-ya despertó, está bien, solo tuvo uno contusion y hay que darle oxigeno porque trago mucho humo pero nada de qué preocuparse.- dice Jemma que ahora que recuerdo fue la que me llevo con Coulson el día que acepte ir con ellos a las sedes de HYDRA

-gracias agente Simmons .- responde Steve

Ella se va muy sonrrojada

-voy a hablar con las agentes que se fueron, no voy a contar la historia dos veces

-iré contigo

Llegamos a la sala donde están ellas hablando con Coulson y les cuento la historia de Elena, de cómo ella apareció y re apareció ahora, y ellas contaron de cómo está involucrada con la bratva

-esa mujer es intocable, es muy respetada y poderosa.-dice Coulson

-pero Gaby y yo la vimos en la Bratva, James sabe que hizo al igual que Lizzie.-dice Boobi

-sí pero en este momento SHIELD no es confiable para la opinión pública, Gabriela no existe legalmente, al menos no aun, Elizabeth esta bajo amenaza no la podemos lanzar a la opinión publica así y James es ex terrorista, así que es nuestra palabra contra la de una mujer con miles de obras de caridad

-esa perra…

-además la gente siempre piensa lo peor de los americanos, y ella es una respetada dama inglesa.

-iré tras ella…-les aviso

-iremos contigo.- dice Gabriela

-no. Iré solo, quiero buscar la forma de dejarla en descubierto, para eso tengo que pasar desapercibido, tú no eres precisamente ordinaria

-lo dice el que tiene un brazo de metal…

-Lizzie esta despierta.-viene diciendo Jemma.-trate de detenerla pero se levanto, esta vistiéndose

-será mejor que vayamos a verla antes de que se meta en problemas.- dice Steve, al parecer son amigos

-está dentro de la base ¿que podría pasarle?.- dice Gabriela

-no conoces a Summer.- le digo

-de hecho no,¿ quién es?

-summer es el segundo nombre de Elizabeth

-oh, de hecho se quien es Elizabeth pero no la conozco personalmente

-vayamos

Llegamos y lizzie esta justo afuera de la sala donde estaba, está hablando con el otro británico, ah sí, Fitz

-¿cómo que me destruyeron la casa? Ahí estaba mi piano y mis cosas…

-SRTA Cage no se preocupe, todas sus cosas que hayan sobrevivido se la traeremos a su residencia.-le dice C oulson apenas llega intentando calmarla

-solo Lizzie , y ¿qué?, ¿qué residencia? ¿ Voy a vivir aquí?

-sí . ya no estás segura allá fuera, en ninguna parte, las amenazas te persiguen, así que será mejor que te quedes aquí.

-pero yo no soy un agente, Fury va a enloquecer

-Fury ya no es el director, y bueno ya trabajaremos en tu status, iré a arreglar las cosas y te diré donde vas a quedarte, acompáñeme Agente Morse

-por supuesto.- responde Bobbi y se va con el director

-así que te metiste en problemas de nuevo…-dice Steve.- oh esta es Gabriela

Summer estira la mano y Gabriela se la estrecha.-mucho gusto, me han hablado sobre ti, que eres asombrosa

-solo te dijeron lo bueno

-todos tenemos pasado

-si es cierto, bueno tengo que irme, es placer conocerte Elizabeth

-igual, nos vemos por ahí…

-seguro

-Espérame Gabriela tengo que hablar contigo, nos vemos luego Liz mantente segura

-no prometo nada.- Steve le sonríe y se va

-así que para variar me salvaste otra vez

-lo siento Summer

-¿qué?

-pude haber llegado antes pero conseguí a alguien que tuvo que ver con lo que me hicieron y perdí el norte, yo casi no pude ayudarte

-hey detente, no es tu obligación salvarme todo el tiempo y aun así lo haces, tuviste el chance de acabar con misterios de tu pasado y me escogiste a mí, no te atormentes con eso, siempre que estas cerca estoy segura

-eso no es cierto

-vas a irte de nuevo ¿cierto?

-necesito mantenerte a salvo, tengo que hacerlo Summer

-no. No tienes, yo no soy tu responsabilidad, si quieres sentirte mal contigo adelante, si tienes remordimientos, perfecto, pero no me uses a mí como excusa, porque no te lo permito, no lo acepto.- me lo dijo muy furiosa, de hecho creo que nunca la vi tan molesta, se fue hecha una furia quien sabe a dónde, y yo solo me quede de pie como un idiota sin decirle si quiera adiós, otra vez


	20. la boda

Steve

Así que hoy es el gran dia, han pasado dos meses, he tenido misiones, Gabriela ha tenido las suyas, casi no la he visto, creo que me está evitando, y no puedo culparla, todavía esta adaptándose a este mundo, es decir, a pertenecer definitivamente a él, y vengo yo y le doy un beso, es que cuando ella está cerca es una energía que me empuja hacia ella, pierdo el control un poco, no me había pasado esto nunca antes, con Peggy las cosas se sentían seguras y calmadas, me daba paz, Gabriela me descontrola, me pone salvaje, saca un lado de mi que nunca había conocido.

Digo que hoy es el gran día porque es la boda de Tony Stark y Pepper Potts, no tengo ni idea de porque estoy invitado, y Coulson puso a Gabriela como uno de los agentes encubiertos para que se acostumbre a este tipo de cosas, fiestas, misiones, gente, bodas… interactuar con mucha gente sin llamar la atención, cosa en que supe que iba a fallar en cuanto la vi entrar con ese vestido, para ser justos no es un vestido llamativo, es un simple vestido blanco, pero sus piernas son para enloquecer, es demasiado hermosa para ser humana, y bueno no es completamente humana eso lo explica.

-Capitán.- me saluda cuando me acerco a ella, está en la barra sentada y miles de hombre la ven babeándose

-hoy no soy capitán, soy un invitado mas

-cierto… no traes uniforme

-no lo necesito

-sí y sería raro que trajeras esa mascara tuya

-eso es solo si me hubiese casado en las vegas.-dice Tony atrás de nosotros interrumpiendo.-lamento terminar con el coqueteo que tienen pero Pepper quería conocerte Gabriela.- le hace una seña a su esposa que está al otro lado del salón y esta viene

-mucho gusto, en serio quería conocerte

-eso dijo el Sr Stark, no le puedes negar nada a una mujer embarazada, por cierto ¿cuantos meses tienes?

-tengo 4 pero Tony me trata como si estuviera invalida

-eso no es cierto, y ahora querida esposa tenemos que irnos

-adiós

Gabriela voltea hacia mí de nuevo y me pregunta:- tú y Stark no se llevan muy bien ¿cierto?

-tenemos nuestras diferencias de criterio de vez en cuando

-hay tensión entre ustedes

-no todo el tiempo las personas se llevan bien

-lo sé, yo no le agrado a la agente Romanoff

-ella no te conoce, es muy desconfiada

-eso dijo Bobbi, que ha pasado por mucho y confía en pocos

-¿y tu?

-¿yo?

-¿en quien confías?

-bueno en Bobbi, Clint, Coulson, Skye y tu

-todas las personas que nombraste las conoces hace poco, ¿no tienes en nadie en quien confiar en tu pasado?

-Lucian, pero está muerto, el confió en mi y lo decepcione, hice que lo mataran

-eso no es cierto Gabriela, luchaste por la libertad, tomaste un riesgo y salió mal

-el era lo único que tenia, yo no sé si tengo o tuve familia, solo lo tenía a el

-¿no sabes cómo llegaste a Atakmun?

-no, solo se lo que me dijo Brako, que era una bebe que habían lanzado en un basurero, y estaba muy enferma, cuando él me encontró en un misión que hizo a la tierra, el me llevo con él y me hizo dios sabe que, no sé qué fue lo que me inyecto, nunca lo dijo, solo sé que me dio poderes, por eso dice que él me hizo lo que soy

-sabes muy poco sobre tu familia

-eso es cierto, pero que quieres que te diga… si preguntaba no tenia respuestas

-dijiste que en te encontró en una misión a la tierra, ¿cuántas veces ha venido?

-muchas, y no solo él, su mundo ha sido visitado numerosas veces por seres de todo el universo, riéndose en la cara de la NASA y los gobiernos, algunas veces hasta en complicidad con ellos, o tú crees que civilizaciones como la maya o en el antiguo Egipto eran solo humanos, yo creo que hasta diariamente en algún lugar de la tierra llega un visitante de otro mundo, algunos quieren quedarse, otros se van, unos pacíficos, otros con fines de conquistar, ha sido así siempre.

-¿y cómo es que la gente estaba en ignorancia hasta hace poco?

-porque ellos así lo querían, pero ahora quieren que la tierra sepa que hay poderes ilimitados allá fuera

\- esto es mucho para procesar en una boda

-sí. Mejor lidiamos con esto luego

-se que te gustan las vistas, hay algo que te va a encantar, sígueme.-ella me ve con cara extrañada pero lo hace

-¿cómo es que conoces la torre tan bien?

-es la torre Vengadores, aquí también trabajamos

-cierto, el cuartel de los vengadores

-si así es como quieres llamarlo…

-así le decimos en SHIELD, Bobbi y Skye morirán de envidia cuando sepan que estuve aquí

-vamos.- tomo su mano y la llevo del otro extremo de la torre, subimos unas escaleras y estamos en una pequeña terraza, justo en la cima de la A que representa la torre, se ve toda la ciudad

-esto es… guau, si trabajara aquí no saliera nunca de este lugar

-creo que es muy posible que un día trabajes aquí

-¿por eso me trajiste? ¿Para mostrarme mi futuro lugar de trabajo?.- me dice bromeando

-no. De hecho te traje porque quería hablar contigo de lo que paso en Francia hace unas semanas

-Steve no…

-no. de déjame terminar, desde que te bese me has estado evitando, ¿tan terrible fue?

-no es eso, yo solo… mira yo nunca había pasado por esto, no se cual es el protocolo, no se mucho aun de las relaciones humanas

-bueno, no huirme seria un comienzo, dijiste que confiabas en mi

-lo hago

-yo no quiero hacerte daño Gaby, solo que por ti siento algo que nunca había sentido en mi vida

-yo estuve cerca de matarte

-pero no lo hiciste, no podemos siempre juzgar por los errores

-Steve yo no merezco que tu sientas cosas por mí, ni tengo derecho a sentirlas por ti tampoco…

-¿entonces si sientes algo por mi?

Ella me baja la cara y no me contesta

-gaby, dímelo

-es que…

-dímelo

-ok está bien, si siento algo por ti ¿ok?, ese beso me encanto, no es que tenga con que compararlo, pero es lo más genial que he sentido en mi vida

Esa declaración me despertó, ella estaba abriéndose a mí, diciéndome que también le gusto ese beso, pero lo cierto es que está asustada, ella no ha tenido una vida fácil, y voy a ayudarla a sentirse a salvo.

-eso es todo lo que quería oír.- me acerco a ella, y está nerviosa se nota

-no voy a hacerte daño

-¿y si soy yo la que te lo hago a ti?

-creo que es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar.- la tomo suavemente por la cintura y la acerco a mí, ella sostiene la respiración y abre mucho sus hermosos ojos

-Capitán yo debería estar abajo, yo estoy de guardia

-te asignaron para cuidar a los invitados de la fiesta, no estoy de servicio así que técnicamente soy un invitado, y tu estas protegiéndome

Ella sonríe, estos cara a cara, super cerca – no creo que necesites mi protección

-es cierto, te necesito a ti.- termino de cortar los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y junto sus labios con los míos, ella enseguida responde y se derrite en mi boca, junto mis manos en su espalda baja para que no se escape, ella sube sus manos por mi pecho hasta que llega a mi cuello y lo acaricia, enloqueciéndome, sus manos están posadas en mi cuello, mientras que con sus pulgares acaricia mi mandíbula, nuestras lenguas están juntas saboreándonos y descubriéndonos poco a poco, es lo mejor que he sentido nunca, hasta que…

-¿tu teléfono está sonando?.- me dice con voz agitada

-¿eh? Ah si….- contesto el teléfono y escucho:-Steve tienes que ir a la base, Bucky apareció, Elizabeth sufrió un ataque

-encuéntrame abajo Natasha.- cuelgo.- tenemos que irnos

-¿qué paso?

-Bucky volvió, Elizabeth esta herida

-¿la secuestro de nuevo?

-¿cómo sabes eso?

-bobbi…

-no. No es eso, te explico en el carro

-ok vamos

Llegamos a la base y veo a Bucky afuera de la sala de cuidados

-¿Bucky qué ha pasado?¿ Elizabeth está bien?.

-no lo sé, la están revisando, sufrió un ataque es un cuento muy largo

-tengo tiempo.-

-es una mujer llamada Elena, quiere que trabaje para ella

-¿Elena?.- dice Gabriela confundida

-¿era británica?.- pregunta Bobbi que también esta ahi

-si es una rubia británica, como de 40 años

-esto cada vez se pone más interesante, tenemos que hablar con Coulson, ¿podemos preguntarte sobre ella luego?.- dice Bobbi

El accede pero luego de saber cómo esta Lizzie, luego que Jemma le dijera que está bien el me cuenta parte de la historia, y luego vamos con Coulson, Bobbi y Gabriela que parecen querer saber más de ella, y cuando discutimos el asunto sabemos que es una mujer peligrosa y poderosa, hay que proceder con cuidado con ella, Bucky nos avisa a todos que va a ir tras ella para proteger a Elizabeth y no va a aceptar que nadie lo acompañe, seguimos discutiendo sobre eso hasta que nos avisan que Elizabeth despertó.

Llegamos y lizzie esta justo afuera de la sala de cuidados hablando con Fitz

-¿cómo que me destruyeron la casa? Ahí estaba mi piano y mis cosas… -está hablando histérica

Coulson trata de calmarla, y le da la noticia que va a vivir en la base porque ya no está segura allá fuera, yo mientras tanto bromeo con ella, y le presento a Gabriela, al parecer se cayeron bien, pero luego veo que Gabriela se va a ir y no voy a dejarla huir de nuevo, además creo que Bucky y lizzie tienen que hablar

-Espérame Gabriela tengo que hablar contigo, nos vemos luego Liz mantente segura

Gabriela me espera fuera de la sala donde estábamos

-tu dirás…

-¿vas a huir de nuevo?

-Steve yo…

\- ¿o vas a pretender que no paso?

-¿qué quieres que haga?¿ Que quieres que te diga?

-la verdad

-ok, estoy aterrada, yo nunca me había sentido así por nadie, siento vergüenza de sentirme así por ti cuando tuve planes de matarte, peor aún, tuve planes de venderte a Brako que es peor que morir, yo no fui una buena persona Steve, y tu eres la persona más noble que conozco

-lo que Brako te hizo creer que eras, no te define como persona Gaby

-la persona es definida por sus actos

\- y tú has tenido buenas acciones, déjame conocerte Gaby, arriésgate, dame una oportunidad, date una oportunidad

Ella me miro cono pensando lo que le dije y yo estaba en el peor suspenso de mi vida, hasta que se rindió, se acerco a mí y me beso, rozo sus labios con los míos y luego se separo un poco, como probando, pero en seguida volvió a besarme y esta vez sujete el costado de su cara para que no se apartara de mi, sus labios carnosos me enloquecían, sujete su cara con mis dos manos porque quería sentir la suave piel de su rostro, ella mientras tanto puso sus manos en mis antebrazos, esta vez no era como veces anteriores, yo no la estaba besando, nos estábamos besando, ella atacaba mi boca de igual forma que yo atacaba la de ella, sacaba otros instintos en mi y solo sé que no me importaría perseguirla por siempre, y de nuevo somos interrumpidos, esta vez alguien se aclara la garganta.

-bueno, pero que expresión tan pública de afecto.- dice Sam

-Sam hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estabas con Hill

-sí , bueno, coulson solicito mi presencia, hola Gabriela

-hola Sam

-Steve deberías buscar un sitio más privado para besar a tu secuestradora

-Sam.-le advierto, se que aun siente recelo hacia Gabriela, pero no la conoce como yo

-está bien Steve, algunos simplemente no aceptan que hay batallas que se pierden

-no si se pierden apuñalando por la espalda

-bueno alguien tenía que cortarte las alas…

Sam le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, Sam estira la mano y ella se la estrecha.-¿tregua?

-tregua.- responde ella

-necesitamos a alguien como tú en el equipo tengo que admitirlo, y tú necesitas amigos geniales como yo.- ambos se sonríen de nuevo, y Sam da unos pasos para irse pero se detiene

-ah y lo de cortarme las alas, ya Hill se encargo de eso

-siento escuchar, eso

-no importa, y¿ Steve?

-¿sí?

-yo la había visto primero.- recordardonme cuando le coqueteo en el bar

-las cosas no son de quien las ve, si no de quien pelea por ella

-y te apuesto que has peleado bastante, ella se ve que es de las duras

-no tienes ni idea.- Sam sonríe y se va

Volteo hacia Gaby y le pregunto:

-entonces ¿donde quieres nuestra primera cita?

Natasha

He estado manteniendo una relación secreta con Bruce desde hace algún tiempo.

Hoy el está en la fiesta, de hecho es el padrino de la boda, y yo estoy a cargo de la seguridad del gran evento, tengo a mi cargo varios agentes, Clint sigue texteandome preguntándome sobre la fiesta, su misión en Japón debe estar aburrida si esta bromeando conmigo todo la noche, aparte sigue molestándome con Banner, es el único que sabe, la única persona en la que confió lo suficiente como para contarle sobre esto.

-¿donde está Gabriela?.- me pregunta Tony

-¿te acabas de casar y ya andas buscando otras mujeres?

-sabes que no engañaría a Pepper, adoro a esa mujer, precisamente por ella es que la estoy buscando

-bueno tu atracción de circo estaba en la barra con Steve la última vez que la vi

-gracias, y la próxima vez no seas tan celosa.-me dice y se va, ¿en serio cree que estoy celosa? ¿Es que acaso yo soy la única que recuerda lo que esa mujer nos hizo? ¿Soy la única que ve como Steve está cambiando por ella? El es el mejor de todos nosotros, el único que siempre vela por hacer lo correcto, lo último que necesitamos es que se corrompa

-¿es verdad lo que dijo Tony?¿estás celosa de Gaby? Peor aún¿ estás celosa por Steve?.- me pregunta Banner sobresaltándome, no sabía que estaba aquí

-¿en serio?¿ Crees que estoy celosa?¿ Que me gusta Steve?

-no lo se dímelo tu, se que odias a Gabriela, tendría sentido, Steve la protege

-exacto, Steve la protege, ¿se olvidan que tan poderosa es?, ¿cómo lo engaño?¿ por que confían tanto en ella?

-ok no confías en ella, y lo de Steve

Decido ser honesta con él, como siempre he tratado de serlo.- ok, hubo un tiempo que creí sentir algo mas por él, todo lo que pasamos juntos no fue fácil, fuimos prácticamente el y yo contra el mundo, eligio salvarme después que yo le había mentido y me apoyo después de que todos supieron acerca de mi, pero luego me di cuenta que no es amor, es admiración, el representa todo los valores que una persona debería tener

-bueno, pues deberías confiar en su criterio y confiar en Gabriela un poco

-ella no ha hecho nada para ganarse mi confianza

-¿rebelarse contra el mundo donde vivió por años y traernos a la tierra a combatirlos no es suficiente?

-desde como yo lo veo ella no tenía nada que perder

-¿nada que perder? Le mataron su única familia

-y solo después de eso salimos, ella sabía que no iba a ser libre mientras estuviera allá, ¿ como sabemos que no salió de ahí solo pensando en ella misma? ¿ Como sabemos que no fue ella quien nos uso a nosotros para salir y liberarse?

-no tienes buena opinión de ella

-como dije no ha hecho nada para ganarse mi confianza, y no creo que lo haya hecho desinterasadamente.

-se te olvida que casi muere por sacarnos y luego por salvar a Steve

-ella tenía años estudiándonos, sabía que él no iba a dejarla morir

-espero que ella sea digna de tu confianza algún día, lo menos que necesitamos es un equipo desunido

-nosotros nunca hemos estado totalmente unidos.

-pero seguimos siendo un equipo

-lleno de mentiras, pero…

-todos tenemos secretos, pero si tu quieres vamos al centro de la pista y nos besamos frente a todos yo no tengo ningún problema

-¿con hacerlo público?

-ni con besarte

-no podemos hacerlo público, no aun, mucha cosas están pasando, hay muchos problemas

-siempre van a haber muchos problemas, de eso es lo que se trata este mundo

-cierto, no podemos hacer nada contra eso, en cuanto a lo de besarnos…

El sujeta mi mano y me lleva arrastras hacia su laboratorio, obviamente no hay nadie cerca porque están en la fiesta, así que entramos, el oscurece los vidrios y la sesión de besos empieza, me hala hacia él y comienza atacar mi boca y yo gustosa le respondo, me empuja hacia atrás hasta que estoy en el borde de la mesa de laboratorio, me sujeta por las nalgas y me sube a ella, seguimos besándonos, yo mordiendo su labio inferior, dios en serio extrañaba besarlo, hace como 3 días que no había podido hacerlo, el se mueve hasta mi cuello y yo le quito su chaqueta, luego empiezo a desabotonar su camisa, pero él me detiene.

-ya va, déjame calmarme un poco.

-está bien, tranquilo no pasa nada.-como cada vez que lo hacemos, tenemos que ir con pausa, el teme que se le salga de las manos, esta respirando rápido al igual que yo.

-puedo controlar un poco más a Hulk cuando estoy contigo, pero también eres la persona que hace más difícil mantener los latidos de mi corazón estables.

-¿estás diciendo que hago latir tu corazón más rápido?

-eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

-ven aquí, no tratare de desnudarte, lo prometo

El se acerca a mí y vuelve a colocarse entre mis piernas como hace unos segundos atrás, toma mi cara entre sus manos y coloca su frente con la mía, cierra sus ojos y también lo hago, lo único que nos separa son nuestras narices.

-sabía desde que me buscaste que eras problemas

-pero aun así viniste

-no tenia opción

-pudiste irte luego, te quedaste aquí

Se separa un poco y me mira a la cara

-quería ser parte de algo bueno por primera vez, los proyectos de Tony parecían eso, una segunda oportunidad.

-así que te quedaste por el

-dicho así suena feo

-¿están teniendo un romance?

-no le digas a Pepper

Nos sonreímos y el vuelve a besarme, al principio era un roce de labios, luego las cosas eran un poco más intensas, nuestras lenguas entrelazadas, nuestras respiraciones agitadas nuevamente, yo sentía que no lo tenía suficientemente cerca, así que cruce mis piernas en su espalda y el subió sus manos por ellas hasta mi cadera y empezó a acariciar el borde de mi ropa interior.

-bruce, eso no es ir lento.- le digo tratando de conseguir un poco de aire

-lo sé, no es como que pueda tomármelo con calma contigo de todas formas

-tengo rato desaparecida de la fiesta, así que si vamos a hacer esto aquí, tenemos que hacerlo ya

-entendido

Saco las manos de donde las tenia, y las llevo a mi espalda, bajo la cremallera de mi vestido y lo bajo lo suficiente para dejar mis senos expuestos, no tenia brasier porque mi vestido tenia soporte, yo termine de quitar sus camisa, y acaricie su pecho, el volvió a sumergir sus manos en mi vestido, se alejo un poco y bajo mi ropa interior, lucho un poco con mis tacones hasta lograr sacarla completamente, en seguida volvió por mi y ataco mis senos, me besaba desde la clavícula e iba bajando hasta que llegaba a ellos, primero los besaba, luego los tocaba pellizcando un poco los pezones, enloqueciéndome, y finalmente los chupaba como un desquiciado, en serio estaba obsesionado con ellos, luego volvió a besarme y yo aproveche para deshacerme de su cinturón y bajar un poco su pantalón junto con sus bóxers, lo suficiente para sacar su pene, el me rodeo con su brazo y me halo un poco mas hasta el borde de la mesa, y entro en mi.

-oh dios.-estaba terriblemente excitada, que soy el entrando en mi me daba un máximo placer

El empezó a besar mi cuello, y a entrar y salir de mi muy despacio, tanto que estaba enloqueciéndome, yo lo agarre fuerte del cabello, con una mano y con la otra sostenía su trasero, mientras él seguía con ese ritmo enloquecedor

-vamos Bruce, mas rápido

-dame un segundo Natasha o tendrás un compañero mucho más grande y verde

Siempre olvido que tenemos que ir con calma, pero es que el me enloquece, sigue de la forma en la cual lo venía haciendo, hasta que me penetra duro.

-ahhh.-grito, fue tan fuerte y de repente que casi me hizo llegar, luego empezó a acelerar el ritmo, y sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que lo solté, y me incline hacia atrás con mis brazos sosteniéndome, el sujetaba fuertemente mis piernas, puede que tengan moretones luego pero la verdad no me importa, mis senos estaban rebotando y el no perdió el tiempo en chuparlos nuevamente, sentía esa sensación creciendo en mi interior, de forma tan familiar, todo se me estaba nublando

-estoy a punto de llegar Bruce

-me alegra oír eso.- empezó a entrar en mi de forma más rápida hasta que finalmente llegue al climax y el luego de un par de movimientos siguió mi camino.

-bueno, es la mejor boda a la que he ido.- me sonríe y me ayuda a bajar de la mesa, luego sube sus bóxers y acomoda sus pantalones y me ayuda a subir la cremallera de mi vestido, que hasta hace poco estaba enrrollado en mi cintura.

-¿se ve arrugado?.- le pregunto

-¿tú crees que con ese escote alguien va a fijarse en eso? Le puedes preguntar a cualquier y ni saben de qué color es el pedazo de tela que tienes puesto.

Le levanto una ceja instándolo a que me responda

-no. No está arrugado

-bien

Justo cuando la esta acomodando su camisa suena mi teléfono

-terminamos justo a tiempo

-contesta

-director Coulson.- digo contestándole al nuevo director

-Natasha necesito que contactes a Steve inmediatamente

-¿paso algo?

-James Barnes acaba de comunicarse conmigo, viene hacia la base y Elizabeth fue herida.

-en seguida lo contacto señor.- luego de colgar Bruce se acerca a mi

-¿pasa algo?

-reapareció Bucky Barnes y tenemos una valiosa testigo herida, necesito llamar a Steve

-por supuesto, ¿te vas a ir con él?

-no puedo, seguramente va a irse y se llevara a Gabriela con él, yo soy la encargada de la seguridad aquí, además no me necesitan allá.- el teléfono de Steve esta repicando

-¿hola?

\- Steve tienes que ir a la base, Bucky apareció, Elizabeth sufrió un ataque.- me dice que lo encuentre abajo, y cuelga

-bajare un segundo a decirle a una de nuestras unidades que se lleven a Steve

-de acuerdo, te esperare en la fiesta

-subiré en un momento

-estaré en la pista de baile

-¿haciendo qué?

-esperándote para que me concedas un baile

-eso no va a pasar

-no creo que seas mala bailarina

-créeme no lo soy, pero estoy trabajando, no puedo estar bailando

-has hecho cosas peores que bailar en esta fiesta Natasha

Sonrío y me aproximo a bajar para que Steve pueda irse, y no puedo evitar pensar cuando estoy camino a la entrada en el enredo que me estoy metiendo con Bruce Banner.


	21. las cosas ocultas

HILL

Envié a Sam de vuelta a New York, estaba poniéndome de nervios, y suficiente tengo con lidiar con todos estos médicos, y científicos.

-Somos ratas de laboratorio.- dice pietro

-claro que no, solo están tratando de ayudarnos, de ver nuestras potencialidades.-le responde Wanda

-chicos se que están desesperados, pero es por poco tiempo, hasta que averigüemos porque tienen superpoderes

-yo no estoy desesperada, es el con sus inquietantes cambios de humor

-Wanda no entiendes que este encierro esta consumiéndome

-no seas dramático, tienes que ver a larga distancia, pero si estas tan mal deberías irte, tu sabes que estamos de forma voluntaria aquí, nadie nos retiene

-sabes que no te dejaría, eres lo único que me queda, mi única familia, no te dejare sola

-ellos no me harán daño, Hill no lo permitiría, confió plenamente en ella

Escuchar eso me tranquiliza, aunque ya lo sabía, Wanda confía mucho en mí, me quiere como una hermana, mayor, ella adora a su hermano pero siempre ha estado con él, sus personalidades son muy diferentes, y se siente aliviada de poder contar con una mujer ahora, alguien que pueda entenderla un poco más.

-sus poderes son inmensamente grandes Pietro estamos buscando una forma de ayudarla, no de contenerla, creo que aun no estamos ni cerca de ver su máximo potencial, no sabemos qué tan grande es.

-entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí solo nosotros? ¿Por qué no está Gabriela aquí? Ella también tiene superpoderes, yo combatí con ella, yo lo vi, Wanda lo vio

-Gabriela es un caso diferente, para empezar tiene prohibido usar sus poderes, segundo ya vimos la capacidad de ellos, y las consecuencias solo la paga ella, no tiene consecuencias para nadie más, además estamos más interesado en descubrir de donde viene, con ustedes eso ya lo sabemos, ahora queremos saber que pueden hacer

-o si ya saben que somos huérfanos, ahora juguemos con ellos, y yo creo que generar campos de fuerza si afecta a los demás, crea uno dentro de un cuerpo y lo puede explotar como fuegos artificiales en Disney

-Y basta Pietro ella no haría eso, puedo secuestrarte y no lo hizo, tú la ayudaste a liberarnos

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que ella también es peligrosa

-ya te dije porque no estaba aquí, sus poderes no afectan a otros como Wanda, ella puede jugar con tu mente, incluso alterar la realidad a pequeña escala, imagínate el potencial que tiene si sus poderes crecen y llega a controlar el universo.

-mi hermana nunca le haría daño a nadie

-yo no estoy diciendo eso, sé que no lo haría, pero ella como parte de SHIELD que es ahora tiene que conocer totalmente sus habilidades al igual que nosotros, no vamos a pelear contra los peligros cada vez más raro que vienen a este mundo sin saber a ciencia cierta las armas y debilidades de cada uno de nosotros

-bien, pero en cuanto ella quiera irse se ira

-ese siempre ha sido el trato

-espero que ese día llegue rápido

-sus poderes no son circunstanciales como los tuyos, ella necesita un poco mas de control y conocimiento, sus efectos son a largo plazo

-bien, como quieran, estaré entrenando.- sale de la habitación dejándome con Wanda

-lo siento Maria, el solo quiere protegerme pero no sabe que lo que tengo es mi manos es más grande que muchas cosas, tengo tantas cosas con las que lidiar, que en ocasiones mi poder me consume y me atormenta, de verdad aprecio que me estén ayudando con eso.

-¿le has hablado de tus problemas de depresión?

-no lo entendería, sus poderes no le traen estos efectos secundarios, aparte no tener padres no nos ayuda, el siempre fue imprudente y yo tuve que ir corriendo tras el evitando los problemas o recogiendo su desastre

-¿cómo vas con el control?

-mejor, ya no destruyo cosas, ni tengo tantos problemas durmiendo, sin embargo sigo sin controlar mover cosas con el mas mínimo gesto.

-lo harás, poco a poco iras mejorando.

-soy peligrosa no es ¿cierto?

-desapareciste un avión así que yo diría que sí, pero poder no significa peligro, no a menos que tengas control

-y no saldré de aquí hasta que tenga esto controlado, eso te lo prometo

-tu hermano va a odiarme por cada segundo que pases aquí

-bueno no lo tomes personal, siempre hemos estado en lugares donde odian los americanos, y luego en lugares donde odiaban los vengadores

-pero pelearon con nosotros

-el peleo por mí, porque sabía que Gabriela venía por nosotros, y luego peleo para sacarme de Atakmun y no dejar que Brako destruyera a personas inocentes, además para ser honestos el adora pelear, yo no los odia, pero odia que yo haya decidido venir aqui

-sí, pero ahora me pregunto cuánto tiempo resistirá hasta que pelee contra nosotros y no a nuestro lado.

SIF

He vuelto a Londres, y la verdad cada vez más me gusta la ropa ligera de este planeta, Lance me ha enseñado a disparar pero sigo siendo mejor con la espada, he entrenado con ellos, he visto distintas formas de combate, y la verdad es que me gusta este mundo, siento que tengo un lugar aquí, pero mi deber es encontrar a Lorelei y luego volver, sin embargo los peligros de este mundo no son pequeños.

-oh pero miren a quien tenemos el honor de ver empezando el día.- me dice Lance cuando se sienta al otro lado de la mesa

-qué raro no sabía que fueras un madrugador

-déjame desayunar primero antes de empezar una discusión ¿quieres?

Me encojo de hombros

-entonces, ¿vas a ir a esta misión con nosotros?

-estoy perdiendo de vista mi objetivo, estoy aquí solo por Lorelei

-y ella no ha aparecido, ¿que vas a hacer? ¿ Quedarte aquí sentada sin hacer nada? Sabes que esta inactividad te está matando

-he leído libros

-todos deprimentes déjame agregar, además has lesionado varios de mis mejores agentes

-les dije que era más fuerte, que no debían entrenar conmigo

-por una mujer con tu belleza cualquier hombre corre el riesgo y se deja matar solo por verte 2 minutos.

-¿tu lo harías?

-No soy cualquier hombre, valoro mi vida, y no necesito hacerlo para verte 2 minutos

-tienes confianza en ti mismo, tengo que concederte eso

-entonces…¿ vendrás?

-bien, iré…

-te buscare un arma y todo el equipo

-yo tengo mi propio uniforme gracias

-somos espías, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos, no podemos andar por ahí con armaduras brillantes

-¿qué tiene de malo mi armadura?

-absolutamente nada, aparte de ser llamativa y distraerme

-entonces no iré, ¿Cuál es el propósito de todos modos de tenerme ahí?

-bien, bien, que sensible, puedes usar tu traje de batalla, igual no es una misión encubierto de todos modos.

-¿por que iremos a Escocia?

-hay unos restos ahí que parecen de otro mundo, tenemos que analizarlos y buscar anomalías, estamos trabajando en conjunto con SHIELD necesitamos quitarles peso de la espalda

-¿de otro mundo dijiste? ¿De cuál?

-eso es lo que tú vas a decirme

-perfecto, ¿cuando salimos?

-en cuanto tengamos un merecido desayuno

\- me pregunto si Heimdall les dirá a todos que estoy alejándome de mi misión

-quizás, no les ha dicho, o ellos saben y no les molesta, eres muy útil aquí, hay otros peligros

-pero Lorelei…

-es peligrosa pero no es el único problema con el cual puedes ayudarnos, en lo que aparezca la atraparemos, voy a ayudarte

Hemos llegado a Escocia, estamos con un grupo relativamente pequeño de agentes, todos con varios equipos que nos ayudaran a encontrar las anomalías que estamos buscando

-tenemos que adentrarnos un poco más en el bosque, seguramente debe estar oculto.- dice un agente

\- si tienes razón pero de aquí en adelante tendremos que ir caminando, ningún vehículo pasara por ahí.- le responde Lance

Detienen la camioneta y nos bajamos Lance y yo y con nosotros viene un grupo de seis agentes más

-por aquí Lady Sif.- Lance esta delante de mi apartando las ramas de mi camino, y ofreciéndome ayuda cada vez que hay un tronco o algo en el camino

-estoy bien Lance, en serio

-pensé que querrías ayuda, nunca he usado botas como esas pero imagino que no debe ser fácil caminar en este terreno con ellas

-lo repito estoy, bien

-dios que necia eres

-hey encontramos algo.- viene diciendo un agente lo seguimos y llegamos a una roca, que refleja una pequeña luz azul cada cierto tiempo

-¿qué es esto?.-Lance se va a acercar a la roca pero lo detengo justo a tiempo

-¡No toques eso!.- le digo empujándolo hacia atrás, se me fue un poco la fuerza de las manos y lo estrelle contra un árbol

Dos agentes corren hacia él a ayudarlo y yo le advierto a los que están cerca de la roca que se queden donde están, luego voy a asegurarme que Lance este bien

-¿Lance? ¿estás bien?.- está abriendo los ojos poco a poco

-estoy bien, pero tremenda sacudida la que me echaste

-no podía dejar que tocaras eso o lo que ibas a tener iba a ser peor que una sacudida

-¿qué es eso?

-eso hay que tratarlo con cuidado, es un arma, una muy poderosa.

-¿es asgardiana?

-no. Peor aún, es un arma Kree


	22. la distracción y el cambio

Alexandra

Todavía estoy acostumbrándome a la idea de que soy adoptada, mi madre se llevo ese secreto a la tumba, así que puedo ver la vida todos pero no se absolutamente nada de la mía, esto es un desastre y por increíble que sea lo único real en mi vida este momento es Loki que por cierto viene caminando desde el otro extremo del pasillo hasta mi, yo voy en su dirección por que iba a la sala de música, pero creo que eso el lo sabia

-que hermosa estas hoy.-me pega contra un muro a un lado del pasillo y junta nuestros labios, brevemente

-hola Loki

-¿sigues deprimida por ese asunto de la adopción?

-¿por que hablas como si no fuera la gran cosa?

-¿quién es la que está obsesionada ahora por de dónde viene? ¡yo aprendí por las malas que ser adoptado no es tan malo

-no se trata de eso, quiero saber quién es mi familia, porque me abandonaron

-quizás ni siquiera están vivos

-¿por que leah no me lo dijo nunca?

-misterios de la vida que con lo terca que eres algún día resolverás

-ni siquiera sé dónde empezar a buscar respuestas

-primero tienes que tener las preguntas adecuadas, y no creo que ese sea el caso, por cierto, ¿las has perdonado?

-Si, `por supuesto, ella nunca me hizo daño, pero quiero saber donde esta mi familia ahora

-encontraremos una forma, por ahora creo que es hora de que demos un paseo

-¿un paseo?

-sí, ya te mostré uno de mis escondites que era el árbol, pero sucede que soy un buen navegante también

-¿en serio? .-le pregunto alzando una ceja

-pues sí, mis habilidades con el timón son legendarias…

Llegamos a la playa que está cerca del castillo, y caminamos por la orilla

-no sé si sabes pero este vestido no está hecho para la arena, es muy incomodo

-¿lo cortamos? ¿Y te lo dejamos muy por encima de la rodilla? Eso sería divertido

-quieres que tus marineros me vean las piernas

-no van a haber marineros, y si los hubiera me aseguraría primero de dejarlo ciegos a todos

-woow eso es romántico, el hombre que colecciona ojos por mi…

-no tengo que necesariamente arrancar sus ojos, puedo simplemente usar un hechizo, no necesito ensuciarme las manos

-lo que sea… ¿dijiste que no habría nadie?¿ Como manejaras un barco tu solo?

-tú vas a ayudarme

-yo no sé nada de barcos

-llegamos.-miro alrededor y no veo ningún barco

-¿dónde está tu gran nave? ¿Es invisible o algo?

-claro que no, ahí está.-me señala una pequeña canoa que está a unos pasos

-¿esa es tu gran nave?¿ Por la cual tus habilidades eran legendarias? ¿Eras parte del equipo de remo de la universidad asgardiana o algo?

-es un paseo no es como si fuéramos a escapar de Asgard

-definitivamente saber cómo vender algo, pfff

-vamos.- me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta la pequeña canoa, me ayuda a entrar la empuja y luego se sube, agarra los dos remos y empieza a ponerse en marcha

-¿quieres ayudarme? Sé que te gusta eso de la igualdad de genero

-no gracias, quiero ver como son tus habilidades legendaria, puedes quedarte remando solito

Me sonríe y sigue hasta que estamos alejados de la orilla

-bueno creo que aquí está bien

-no va a salir nada raro del mar no es ¿cierto?

-las sirenas están todas enamoradas de mi, pueden intentar voltear el bote y matarte, pero aparte de eso estamos bien.- está claramente burlándose de mi

-lo único legendario aquí es tu ego

-está bien te mentí, las sirenas no me aman, sin embargo las damas del castillo… recuerdo que Aluz mas de una vez se coló en mi cuarto, fue una noche memorable

No pude evitar reír, es tan exasperante hablar con el que es gracioso

-así que te burlas de mis habilidades para seducir…- se acerco a mi tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a besarme

-¿así que para esto me alejaste del castillo?¿ Para usar tus habilidades seductoras conmigo?

-no necesito alejarte del castillo para eso, solo quise alejarte para quitarte todas esas cosas de la cabeza por un rato

-eso es casi considerado de tu parte

-¿casi?

-si porque también lo haces para tu propio beneficio

-como todo lo que yo hago, eso no quiere decir que no vas a disfutarlo.-me empuja hacia atrás hasta que estoy en el suelo de la canoa y el sobre mí, y como siempre antes de comenzar a besarme como si no hubiera mañana me miro a los ojos unos segundos, aparto el cabello de mi rostro y luego puso sus labios en mi mejilla, poco a poco moviéndose hasta mi boca, primero presionando nuestros labios un poco y alejándose varias veces, hasta que me canse de jugar y metí las manos en su cabello y lo acerque a mí, y empezamos a besarnos como siempre, saboreándonos, nuestras lenguas juntas, la respiración acelerada, y por supuesto Loki con sus manos sueltas, empezando a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-¿se te perdió algo debajo de mi falda?.-le digo apartándome brevemente de su boca

-No, pero hay un dicho en tu planeta que dice, el que busca encuentra, creo que me gusta esa filosofía.-ahora está moviéndose a mi cuello, un área un poco más peligrosa

-Loki, no vamos a hacer esto aquí

-¿hacer qué?.-dice en mi oído

-no voy a acostarme contigo aquí

-claro que, solo nos estamos besando

-yo solo te estoy besando, tú estás haciendo otras cosas

-¿y no te gustan?

-ese no es el punto

-entonces deja de pensar tanto en eso.- volvió a cubrir mi boca con la suya, yo metí las manos bajo su camisa para sentir su espalda, el ahora estaba besándome pero con sus manos estaban a ambos lados de mi cara, a pesar de que con su boca estaba devorándome apasionadamente, sus manos estaban cálidamente acariciando mis mejillas, en ese contraste de sentimientos no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que habían pasado de extremo a extremo mis sentimientos por él.

Bucky

Después que me fui de nuevo de SHIELD cuando me asegure que Summer estaba a salvo, me encargue de perseguí a Elena, conseguí que tiene demasiadas empresas pero que una en especifico tenía el control de los proyectos nuevos, solo en una de ellas estaba el departamento de investigación, si solo pudiera entrar…, seguro ahí están los creadores de varios proyectos terribles, incluso quizás algunos de mis creadores, muchos sueros han sido intentados de recrear, pero sé que tengo que buscar ayuda, que no puedo ir solo, y me rindo a la idea de ir a SHIELD y de ver a Summer.

Miro mi teléfono, pero decido no llamar a Coulson, sino llamar a Steve directamente, estoy confiando un poco más en él y sé que va a ayudarme rápidamente y sin tantas condiciones.

-¿Hola?

-es James

-¿James? Esto si no me lo esperaba, ¿paso algo?

-todavía nada, pero necesito que me ayudes a entrar a una de las empresas de Elena

-pero sabes que tienes que venir a la base, tenemos que hacerlo con SHIELD

-sí, lo sé, solo quería asegurarme que me ibas a ayudar antes de ir

-por supuesto bucky, estoy dentro, pero tienes que venir para planearlo, o podemos tener un fea demanda y caída de agentes, es lo que menos necesitamos.

-lo sé, voy en camino hablamos allá

Cuelgo, y me subo en mi camioneta, camino a la sede de SHIELD.

Cuando llego Steve me está esperando, entramos a una sala para discutir el equipo

-entonces, ¿cuántos agentes necesitamos? ¿Qué tan grande es la operación?.-me pregunta Steve

-solo quiero ir y entrar al laboratorio, pero una misión encubierta tardaría mucho tiempo en infiltrarse, y tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos, así que creo que necesitaríamos unos 15 agentes, el edificio es grande, pero un batallón atraería mucha atención

-bien, con tan pocos agentes tenemos que llevar a los mejores, así que creo que llevaremos a May, Natasha, Skye, Bobbi y pediré unos refuerzos de STRIKE

-ok perfecto

-hay algo que tienes que saber, las cosas cambiaron desde que te fuiste

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Elizabeth es una agente ahora, una realmente buena

-¿qué? No ha pasado tanto tiempo, solo unos meses

-aprende rápido, y ha recibido un arduo entrenamiento, tu nos adelantaste bastante camino yo mismo he entrenado con ella, es buena Bucky

-se supone que la deje aquí para que la mantuvieran a salvo, en vez de eso la lanzan al campo con meses de entrenamiento, esto es inaudito

-de hecho, ya ha ido a misiones y ha sido de gran ayuda, tienes que entender que no es posible que vuelva a su antigua vida, esta es su vida ahora.

-esto es increíble de verdad

-ella seguro querrá ir con nosotros

-pues que se olvide, porque no lo voy a permitir

-¿ah sí?¿ Y cómo piensas hacer eso? Todo lo que dijo Steve es verdad, soy buena y no puedo volver a mi antigua vida.-dice Summer entrando a la sala, la verdad si se ve más fuerte, sus brazos están definidos y peligrosa

-Summer no te voy a llevar a tu muerte

-guao gracias por la confianza, no tienes ni idea de quién soy y de lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora

-la vez que te toco hacer algo difícil entraste en shock, vomitaste, y tuve que desmayarte porque tenias un ataque de pánico

-pero no soy quien era en ese entonces, la gente cambia Army.-

-los dejare hablar un segundo, búsquenme cuando hayan arreglado esto.-Steve dejo la sala y Summer se sentó al otro lado de la mesa

-¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Summer?

-tú no puedes pretender que cada vez que te vayas las cosas van a seguir iguales, que voy a esperar como una indefensa a que vengas a salvarme, no seas iluso.- está molesta, para variar

-vas a conseguir que te maten

-todos vamos a morir algún día

-pero estoy tratando de asegurarme de que tu no lo hagas si puedo evitarlo

-tú vas a ir a la operación¿ cierto?

-si

-bueno entonces puedes evitarlo, busquemos a Steve ahora

Summer sale y yo voy tras ella de mala gana, se que esta discusión no la ganare, cuando encontramos a Steve arreglamos todo para salir en dos días.

Estamos en las afueras de la empresa de Elena, en la azotea nos encontramos, Summer, Steve, May, un agente que creo que se llama Anthony y yo, que somos los que vinimos en el quinjet, Natasha y Skye se quedaron en él porque Skye estará esperando que le enviemos los datos que podamos conseguir para que ella los desencripte, y Natasha es la que esta piloteando, otros agentes están entrando desde abajo liderados por Bobbi, es de noche así que esperamos pasar desapercibidos el tiempo suficiente.

-chicos, las camaras, todos pendientes de las cámaras, nadie puede saber que SHIELD estuvo aquí.-nos advierte Steve

Nos acercamos a la puerta de la Azotea y por supuesto tiene una pantalla con un código, veo a Summer y ella levanta las manos.

-A mi no me mires, no tengo ni idea de cuál puede ser .- May pone un circulo de metal sobre la pantalla y habla por el auricular

-Skye es tu hora de brillar.- pasan unos segundo y la puerta se desbloquea

Anthony va adelante, apunta a ambos lados de la puerta y luego que ve que está despejado se hace a un lado para que yo entre, voy adelante con May detrás de mí, asumo que Anthony esta de ultimo y que Steve mantendrá la promesa que me hizo antes de salir y mantendrá un ojo en Summer cuando yo no pueda hacerlo, mientras vamos bajando las escaleras llegamos a la primera sección del edificio con seguridad, me detengo un poco y me pego a la pared, y veo que hay dos agentes cuidando la puerta que lleva adentro de las oficinas, si no nos damos prisa nos van a ver así que le hago una seña a Steve que me comprende rápidamente, nos acercamos al borde de la baranda nos lanzamos hacia abajo impulsándonos hacia adelante cayendo en el piso de abajo, evitando por poco un caída de aproximadamente 40 pisos, estamos frente a los dos agentes, Steve rápidamente deja el suyo en el suelo, sin embargo yo doblo el brazo del que me hizo frente para poder interrogarlo y sacar la ubicación del laboratorio

-¿En qué piso queda el laboratorio?.- le pregunto, el trate de hacer una llave pero aprieto su brazo más fuerte, al punto de casi romperlo

-¿dónde está?!

-en el Sótano.-grita un poco de dolor, pero yo suelto su brazo y le doy un golpe que lo deja en el suelo fuera de combate

Summer, May y Anthony ya están detrás de nosotros, pero no podemos bajar 40 pisos por escaleras, nos llevaría mucho tiempo

-Tenemos que entrar e ir al ascensor.-les digo

-si llegamos al ascensor no podremos salir después, nos acribillarían dentro.-me dice antonhy

-solo necesitamos el tiempo suficiente para llegar abajo y salir después de estar fuera del ascensor podríamos hacerles frente.

-Agente Morse, necesitamos el Sótano despejado, tenemos que lograr bajar del ascensor.-se comunica Steve con ella por el auricular que todos llevamos en el oído

-entendido,¿ en cuántos minutos esta aquí abajo capitán?

-en 5

-copiado

Entramos al edificio y está oscuro, probablemente nadie trabaja en las oficinas a esta hora, Anthony y Summer se hacen cargo de las cámaras, vamos caminando hacia el ascensor pero el ascensor se abre y salen 10 agentes de él, yo voy detrás de un archivero con May, Steve está detrás de un escritorio con Summer y Anthony está detrás de un muro, los agentes entran en poco a poco hasta que uno apunta al muro donde esta Anthony y Summer le dispara en el Brazo antes que él pudiera disparar a donde estaba Anthony, sin embargo ya otros agentes están apuntando hacia donde el esta

-Anthony al suelo.- le grita May

El corre y se lanza hacia donde esta Summer con Steve y el tiroteo comienza, May y yo salimos y nos deshacemos de 3, Steve se levanta y comienza a disparar, Summer después de revisar que Anthony está bien y no tiene nada también ayuda a Steve, cuando terminamos con ellos nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, y May es la última en entrar, pero detrás de ella veo que el hombre que Summer le disparo primero esta volteado hacia nosotros en el piso apuntando hacia su espalda, así que le lanzo un cuchillo para terminar el trabajo, y las puertas del ascensor se cierran luego de eso

-Gracias.-me dice May

Yo me encojo de hombros, no fue la gran cosa

Finalmente llegamos al sótano, y vemos varios hombres en el suelo y la agente Morse esperándonos.

-bueno bienvenidos.-nos dice

-¿han revisado algo?.-le pregunta Steve

-no. Señor, lo estábamos esperando, además estuvimos muy ocupados despejando el lugar

-bueno revisemos esto para salir de una vez de este lugar

-sí. Señor

Comenzamos a revisar todo, pero no había nada fuera de lugar, todo eran medicamentos tradicionales, hasta que…

-¿esto es lo que yo creo que es?.- dice Bobbi

May se acerca a ella y asiente.-si estas pensando que es el virus extremis pues sí, es lo que tú crees que es.

-¿qué hacemos con él? –le pregunta May a Steve

-tomen uno de prueba y acaben con lo demás.-Anthony las ayuda con eso, y Summer va hacia las computadoras

-¿que estas buscando?.-le pregunto

-voy a sacar toda la información que hay aquí para que Skye la descifre, si tiene proyectos futuros deben de estar aquí, además me encantaría ver si puedo conseguir la dirección de la casa de Elena para devolverle el favor que le hizo a mi apartamento.- inserta un pendrive y comienza almacenar todo lo que puede, desencripta códigos que le impiden acceder a archivos hasta que tiene todo copiado

-listo, salgamos de aquí.- le digo

May está cerca de la puerta principal y nos advierte

-vienen más agentes, Bobbi ve con ellos deben estar esperándolos arriba también, yo me encargo de esto.

-¿segura?.-le pregunta Steve

-si tengo de apoyo al equipo que vino con Bobbi, además ella tiene la muestra de virus y esta más cerca de ascensor con ustedes que yo.

-bueno muévanse, al ascensor.-dice Anthony, todos entramos y vemos como el enfrentamiento abajo comienza

Subimos en el ascensor pero este se detiene, mejor dicho, se traba en el piso 37

-Maldicion.-Bobbi no está feliz con eso, Steve abre la puerta de ascensor forzándola y salimos uno a uno, pero cuando Summer va a salir el ascensor se mueve, ella cae hacia atrás y la cabina empieza a bajar

-cortaron los cables.-dice Bobbi

Steve y yo corremos a agarrar los cables, para evitar que se estrelle contra el piso, cuando la cabina deja de moverse el techo es cortado con una de esa cosas con las que fury evito que yo lo matara en la persecución que le hice, quedo un hueco en el techo por el que salió Anthony y luego ayudo a salir a Summer, empezaron a trepar por los cables y la pared para llegar a donde estábamos

-Chicos apresúrense que tendremos compañía en unos minutos.- nos avisa Bobbi

Anthony entra y luego Steve y yo soltamos los cables, le doy la mano a Summer y ella termina de entrar

-¿está bien?.-

-estoy bien Army.-acepta mi ayuda pero no se ve feliz de necesitarla

-vamos a las escaleras rápido.-dice Steve

Bobbi y Anthony van primero, y Steve, Summer y yo le disparamos a unos agentes que están entrando, finalmente vamos a las escalera para descubrir que Bobbi está pateando el trasero de 3 agentes con sus bastones, y que Anthony esta herido en la pierna, Steve le echa una mano a Bobbi y yo ayudo a Anthony a levantarse, luego subimos las escaleras pero al abrir la puerta que da a la azotea y Natasha nos advierte por el auricular

-chicos la azotea está llena de agentes

-excelente.- dice Summer

Empezamos a subir porque no tenemos otra salida y al llegar empezamos enfrentarnos con ellos y cubrimos a Bobbi para que llegue al quinjet con el virus y con Anthony a salvo, una vez ella está dentro, ya hemos acabado con varios, el quinjet esta puesto de forma lateral al edificio asi que cuando veo que Steve y Summer están cerca del ala me tranquilizo, sin embargo a mí un agente al que le dispare me lanza una pequeña granada así que salto al frente del quinjet y caigo sobre los vidrios y veo que natasha mueve hacia un lado la nave para que no me caiga, y Skye me ve con los ojos super abiertos, levanto la cabeza y veo que Steve esta en el ala y cuando Summer va detrás de él, el agente que me lanzo la granada corre hacia ella la empuja para que no logre montarse y esta sobre ella

-¡Steve!.-le aviso para que la ayude que está más cerca, el voltea pero ella ya está de pie luchando con el agente, es muy buena, sobretodo en las patadas, lo esquiva, se protege y ataca, en un momento saca una pequeña navaja y cuando el la ataca ella agarra su brazo lo dobla hacia atrás y la clava en su hombre, luego le da un rodillazo en la cara y lo deja fuera de combate, pero están llegando más agente y están empezando a disparar, yo me levanto y le extiendo la mano para que salte, y también lo hace Steve, ella está justo en el punto medio entre los dos, pero ir con el seria más seguro porque está cerca de la puerta y el ala es más estable, sin embargo ella corre hacia mí y salta, le agarro la mano y la empujo hacia mí, caemos hacia atrás y ella cae encima como hace unos meses paso, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos muy abierto, tenía todo su cabello sobre mi cara y no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, la nave se movió un poco y la sostuve por la cintura.

-Chicos me aleje del peligro pero tienen que quitarse de ahí y entrar porque no se por donde voy.-nos dice Natasha

Summer se levanta y yo también, caminamos por el techo de la nave hasta que entramos.

-eso estuvo cerca.- le dice Bobbi a Summer y sonríen, al parecer son buenas amigas

Yo mientras tanto voy a hablar con Steve.- ¿todo salió bien no?

-sí, la herida de Anthony no es grave y no sufrimos perdidas, Elena no va a reportar que alguien entro a su empresa porque le preguntarían que podrían haber ido a buscar y ella no va a decir que estaba trabajando con ese virus

-pero ella sabe que fuimos nosotros

-por supuesto que lo sabe

Mientras hablaba con Steve escuche parte de la conversación de Bobbi y Summer

-entonces… otra misión cumplida, te estás volviendo muy buena Lizzie

-gracias, aun así tienes que enseñarme a manejar esos bastones

-eso es un talento que no tiene todo el mundo

-eso lo veremos…

-además ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando cuando saltaste? Tenías a Steve en una posicion más segura, y además es Capitán America por dios santo

-Steve es genial, y era la decisión más lógica, pero por mas Capitan America que sea, James nunca me ha dejado caer.- eso me sorprendió, ella en serio confía en mí, hare todo lo que pueda por mantener esa confianza.

Llegamos a la base, se llevan a Anthony para que sea atendido, y May llega minutos después completamente a salvo y con el equipo completo, algunos con pequeñas heridas pero nada grave.

-bueno creo que este operativo a ha sido exitoso.-dice Coulson cuando llega

-Esa Elena parece estar involucrada en muchas cosas interesantes, Gabriela va a morir cuando se entere de esto.-le dice Bobbi

-Gabriela ya llego de su misión en Italia, puedes ir a contarle las nuevas noticias de su británica favorita

-creo que hay alguin a quien querria ver primero.- dice Bobbi y luego ella y Summer miran a Steve que se va asumo yo a buscarla.

\- entonces señor Barnes, ¿cuáles son sus planes ahora?

-esta no es la única empresa de Elena, y sé que ella tiene conexión directa con HYDRA así que creo que ese es el camino a seguir, conseguir a Hydra es conseguir información

-nosotros también estamos detrás de HYDRA

-algunas cosas se hacen con ayuda y otras es mejor hacerlas solo

-permiso, bueno yo me retiro, cualquier cosa si necesita un reporte o algo me avisas Coulson.-dice Summer antes de irse, y Bobbi me mira como si fuera el imbécil más grande del planeta, que muy probablemente lo soy.


	23. quedate

Lizzie

Llegue a mi pequeña residencia, agotada, pero no por la misión, sino por fingir todo el tiempo que no estoy molesta con las acciones de Army, cuando la verdad es que quiero asesinarlo desde que llego, sigue pensando que soy una niña indefensa que reza porque el venga a rescatarla, jura que se va a ir y va a encontrar todo tal cual lo dejo, ¿Quién se cree que es?

Estoy tomándome una cerveza en el bar de la cocina, y escucho la puerta

-ahorita no Bobbi.-grito

La puerta se abre, y sabía que no me iba a dejar en paz la rubia insoportable esta

-no soy Bobbi.-escucho a mi espalda, me sobresalto y volteo para ver a Army cerrando la puerta

-ah eres tú, a estas alturas ya te hacia a kilómetros de aquí

-¿estás molesta?

-estoy cansada

Se acerca un poco más a mí y me dice:

-bebes cerveza?

-solo Alemana, de vez en cuando, no te preocupes no me convertí en alcohólica

-woow estas agresiva

-¿qué haces aquí de todas formas?

-vine a ver si estabas bien

-estoy bien, gracias

-fuiste muy grosera, si sabias que me iba a ir por qué no te despediste?

-despedirme de ti me está cansando un poco la verdad, es como un interminable dejavu

-no es fácil para mí irme todo el tiempo Summer, cada vez que regreso me encuentro con algo distinto sobre ti

-bueno entonces deberías dejar de irte en primer lugar

-tengo cosas que buscar, que averiguar, y aquí es el único lugar donde estas, segura, al menos eso creía

-deja que te ayudemos, déjame ayudarte Army, no tienes que hacer todo tu solo

-ya has estado conmigo ¿recuerdas? Más de una vez tuviste en serio peligro

-no tienes que ser tu contra el mundo

-no voy a ponerte en riesgo, no recuerdo la última vez que me hay importado algo tanto como tú me importas

-eso es ridículo, cuando uno le importa algo no lo abandona a cada segundo, no lo deja a un lado

-¿tú crees que yo te dejo cada vez que me voy?.-estaba hablando un poco más fuerte, como si estuviera muy frustrado.- no hay forma en que pueda dejarte Summer, ¿cómo puedes dejar a alguien que está en tu mente todo el día?, al despertar, al dormir, todo lo que hago es pensar en ti Summer, y esta enloqueciéndome,¿no lo entiendes?.- esa es la misma forma en la cual me siento por él, es tanta la frustración cuando me deja que mi cuerpo se inunda en rabia, pero en este momento no me importa nada, así que si tengo que suplicar, lo hare, porque no quiero que se vaya, no quiero que me deje

-por favor, Army, no te vayas, quédate ¿puedes? Necesito que te quedes

El estaba parado a un metro de donde yo estaba sentada, me estaba mirando fijamente, estaba dándole vueltas a las cosas podía sentirlo, camino y se detuvo justo al frente de mi, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi silla enjaulándome, bajo su cara y junto su frente con la mía y respiro profundo, podía sentir la energía que emanaba de él, estaba conteniéndose, era como un muro antes de romperse, separo de nuevo su cara de la mía y me miro a los ojos, respirando pesadamente

-te mereces algo mejor Summer

-pero todo lo que quiero es a ti.-

se quedo unos segundos más mirándome a los ojos, hasta que finalmente el muro se rompió y junto su boca con la mía, subí mis manos hasta su cara y sostuve ambos lados de ella, para que no se alejara de mi, se sentía delicioso ese principio de barba bajo mis dedos, acaricie sus mejillas y moví un poco mis manos hacia su cabello, él que tenía sus manos a los lados de la silla las movió para mis costillas, me sostenía fírmenme hacia él, cuando nuestras lenguas empezaron a mezclarse el subió las manos hasta mi cuello y m sostuvo ahí, y yo baje mis manos hasta su camisa y la agarre con mis puños, seguíamos besándonos sin parar, como los dos lo habíamos deseado hace tanto tiempo atrás, el se separa un poco de mi para decirme

-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que te hice pasar estés correspondiéndome este beso

-y yo no puedo creer que después de lo que me hiciste pasar estés besándome

-nunca quise hacerte daño

-nunca estuve asustada de ti

Volvió a besarme, era como una sed, creo que en toda mi vida no me habían besado tanto

-tu corazón esta acelerado, suena muy rápido

-¿ves lo que te digo?, ese sonido nunca fue por miedo

Lo acerque a mí para seguir besándolo, pero el de pie y yo sentada era como si no pudiéramos estar lo suficientemente cerca, yo enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el bajo sus manos hasta mis piernas y me cargo, me sostenía por los muslos pero era incomodo, así que finalmente me sostuvo con su superbrazo debajo de mis nalgas y con su verdadero brazo y seguía acariciándome mi mejilla, yo tenía mis brazos doblados alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su cabello entre mis dedos, el y yo sabíamos cómo iba a terminar esto, y no había nada en el mundo que quisiera mas, así que cuando fue conmigo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación, no pude sentirme más feliz.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi cuarto, y el dejo de acariciarme un segundo para abrir la puerta, una vez estuvimos dentro se sentó en la cama conmigo en horcajadas sobre él, y se fue a territorio más peligroso comenzando a besar mi cuello, mientras él hacia eso yo le quitaba su chaqueta y me aparte un segundo para que se sacara su camisa, una vez estuvo su impresionante torso desnudo comencé a recorrerlo con mis manos y él me quito el suéter que yo tenía puesto, y volvimos a besarnos era como si nuestras bocas no pudieran estar separadas, sus manos recorrían mi abdomen y luego mi espalda de arriba abajo

-eres tan cálida, de verdad eres como un día de verano

Volvió a cargarme pero esta vez dio la vuelta y me dejo sobre la cama, se quito los pantalones, y se subió a la cama a deshacerse de los míos, ahora si llego el momento en que me puse nerviosa, yo había tenido noviecitos, pero a ninguno lo había dejado llegar mas allá de tercera base, estuve cerca, pero simplemente nunca pude terminar de hacerlo, pero hoy a pesar del nerviosismo, sabía que quería llegar hasta el final; luego que quito mis pantalones se coloco sobre mí, entre mis piernas y me beso de nuevo, mientras sus manos tocan toda mi piel desnuda, su brazo de metal se siente un poco frio, pero no me importa, sigue siendo parte de él, y sigue sabiendo cómo usarlo, mientras esta sobre mi comienzo a besar su cuello, sus hombros, mientras recorro su espalda con mis manos, me levanta un poco y me sostiene con su superbrazo y con el otro desabrocha mi sostén, lo ayudo a sacarlo de mis brazos y luego que me pone de nuevo en la cama recorro con mis pies la parte de atrás de sus piernas, acariciándolas de arriba abajo, y él dirige su atención ahora a mis senos, acariciándolos y luego besándolos, me arqueo un poco hacia atrás porque la sensación es deliciosa, sigue besándome hacia arriba, y recorre todo mi escote con su boca, yo por su parte bajo mis manos hasta su bóxer y él me ayuda a quitarlos, una vez que está libre no resisto la tentación de tocarlo y Army gime un poco, me alegro de que tengo un régimen de pastillas anticonceptivas desde hace un tiempo o si no tendríamos que detener esto, el sube de nuevo a mi boca y sus manos se encargan de mi ropa interior, seguía besándome y yo fui y mordí un poco su oreja izquierda.

-¿Summer estás segura de esto?

-completamente

El metió sus manos entre mis piernas y acaricio la parte interna mis muslos, fue acercándose hasta que se acomodo en mi entrada.

-ve con un poco de calma ¿ok?

-tranquila tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

Respire profundo y el comenzó a entrar, era un dolor soportable, no era para nada malo pero él se dio cuenta que yo nunca había estado con nadie y se detuvo

-¿Summer es la primera vez que haces esto?

yo le digo que si con la cabeza

-¿por qué no me dijiste?

-no están importante, yo…

-¿no es tan importante? Las cosas deberían ser diferentes, más especiales

-es especial, es contigo, no te detengas Army la única razón por la cual no lo había hecho es porque no había tenido ganas, y lo deseo contigo, muchísimo

El suspira y vuelve a besarme, y acariciarme

-si te hago daño me dices ¿ok?

-ok

Vuelve a hacer el intento de entrar en mi y ahora yo estoy un poco más preparada, estoy más calmada y cuando termina de entrar la sensación es un poco incomoda pero agradable, el sale poco a poco y vuelve a entrar y la sensación es genial, enloquecedora y lo repite suavemente varias veces y una sensación de calor recorre mi cuerpo, sigue haciéndolo esta vez un poco más rápido y fuerte, mi cuerpo esta tensándose el sentimiento es increíble sostengo mis manos en su espalda y clavo mis uñas en ella y a él no parece molestarle, mientras sigue penetrándome me besa el cuello y escucho su respiración en mi oído, su ritmo ha ido aumentando y también la sensación dentro de mi hasta que lo sé, esta sensación que se apodera de mi cuerpo definitivamente llegue al orgasmo, el sigue entrando en mi hasta que lo siento derramarse en mi interior, se queda sostenido con sus brazos sobre mí, estamos cubiertos en sudor el mira mi rostro y sonríe

-te amo Summer, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-lo sé, yo también te amo

Nos besamos un poco hasta que finalmente el se quita sobre mi y se acuesta a mi lado, estoy exhausta, y me acuesto sobre su pecho

-no vas a irte ¿cierto?

-bueno…

-si me dices que vas a irte juro que voy a matarte en este instante

El se ríe y acaricia mi espalda.-tranquila pequeña fiera no iré a ninguna parte

-bien.-paso cierro mis ojos y me deslizo en un sueño profundo, con una felicidad que tenia años que no sentía.


	24. el secreto

Tony

Me escape al Caribe con mi esposa, sin embargo desde aquí estoy pendiente de todo, Pepper ya tiene 7 meses y algo de embarazo y sus hormonas están enloqueciéndome, yo sé que no soy un tipo fácil pero sus cambios de humor no son de este mundo, además se quiere comer todo lo que consigue, ¿quién viene a Puerto Rico a comer sushi? , sin embargo trato de darle todo lo que me pida, es la persona que más feliz me hace en este mundo y además va a traer mi hijo al mundo, no hay mayor regalo que ese

-¿Tony has visto mi protector solar?.-me pregunta entrando en la habitación de hotel

-No pepper, no sé donde lo dejaste

-¿donde lo deje? Yo te lo di para que me pusieras protector en la espalda ayer

-y luego te lo devolví

-no. No lo hiciste

-quizás lo dejaste en la piscina

-no lo deje en la piscina, tu nunca me lo regresaste, ¿me estás diciendo mentirosa?

-tienes razón pepper yo lo bote, voy a comprarte uno

-no todo lo puedes resolver con dinero Tony ese protector estaba nuevo

-lo sé, lo siento, haremos una misa por su retorno seguro

-no me hace gracia…

Me quedo acostado otro rato en la cama, por alguna razón estoy cansado, oh ya se, por estar toda la noche masajeándole los pies a la futura madre.

-¿Tony, que haces ahí?¿ No piensas buscarme otro bloqueador?

-pero si acabas de decir que…

Me levanta una ceja, y elijo ir a comprarlo, "elije tus batallas" es una frase que es como mi biblia ahora.

Cuando regreso a la habitación Pepper tiene una botella en la mano

-apareció el protector solar

-¿en serio? -.-

-¿qué? No puedes probar que fui yo, tu teoría era que yo lo deje en la piscina así que tú sigues siendo el presunto culpable

-lo que sea…

-te han llamado varias veces, no quisieron dejar un mensaje, dijeron que tenían que hablar contigo directamente.

-¿sabes quién era?

-no había hablado con ella antes, era una mujer, creo que su nombre era Elena

-ok, bueno si esta tan interesada llamara otra vez

Estoy entretenido hablando con Pepper y de pronto mi celular suena

-se suponía que íbamos a estar desconectados del mundo Tony.-reclama pepper

-este teléfono lo tienen muy pocas personas, esto es muy raro, dame un segundo

Pepper no está muy feliz pero se va de la habitación para dejarme atender la llamada

-¿hola?

-que placer poder contactarlo por fin sr Stark.-me dice la voz de una mujer, muy probrablemente británica

-¿quién habla?

-usted no me conoce, sin embargo soy una gran fan, quiero ayudarlo

-¿ayudarme? ¿A qué? Los juegos de adivinanzas la verdad me aburren así que vaya al grano

-mi nombre es Elena, y tengo información que sus amigos estaban ocultándole

-qué clase de información.-esta mujer ya me tenia intrigado, no crea en mis palabras, mejor vea los hechos, le daré pruebas, me lo agradecerás luego.

La mujer cuelga y yo me quedo pensativo, en seguida llegan a mi teléfono una serie de archivos e imágenes, comienzo a abrirlas y analizarlas una por una, y sé que me vieron la cara de imbécil épicamente, y esta será la última vez que lo hagan

-Pepper!.-grito y ella llega desesperada

-dios Tony casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué paso?

-vístete, salimos ya para new york

-¿por qué paso algo?

-solo que me vieron la cara de imbécil

-no podemos irnos así aquí están todas mis cosas no me da tiempo de hacer las maletas

-te las compro otra vez, o llama a alguien a que te las envié no me importa

-¿pero que es lo que pasa? ¿Que está mal?

-nos vamos Pepper!.-yo jamás le había gritado a Pepper ni le había hablado así, se quedo inmóvil y pálida, ella no tiene porque lidiar con mi ira

-lo siento, yo no quise… si quieres puedes quedarte y yo mandare a alguien que venga por ti, quizás lo mejor es que me vaya solo

-estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que te vayas así, yo me voy contigo, en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas?

-ok vamos, llamare al piloto para que tenga el avión listo

-¿vas a decirme que te pasa?

-no quiero hablar de ello aun

Arregle todo y ya vamos en el avión vía a new york, pepper está dormida, cada vez que nos acercamos la rabia se vuelve más grande.

Llegamos al edificio de Shield y no veo la hora de ver a todos esos imbéciles

-Pepper quédate en el auto

-ni lo sueñes Tony, no tengo ni idea de porque estas así, no voy a dejarte solo…

-Pepper has tenido mucho cansancio por hoy

-que terminara en cuanto me entere de que se trata todo esto

-bien, vamos.- debí imaginar que no iba a dejarme subir solo, pero no es como que vaya a detenerme

Entramos, y pido ver a Coulson ya que nadie sabe dónde está Fury, me dejan pasar y subimos a su oficina y en el piso de su oficina me encuentro a Steve, Gabriela, otros dos agentes y caminando por el pasillo viene el hombre que quiero asesinar con una mujer de cabello castaño, en seguida camino hacia él y todos me ven con cara de asombro, le lanzo un golpe que él ve venir y me detiene el brazo, creo que nunca en mi vida había tenido tanta rabia

-¿qué demonios?.-dice la mujer que venía con el

-Summer no intervengas.-le dice cuando con su asqueroso brazo metálico me empuja hacia atrás

-¿tony que está pasando? .-pregunta pepper, y veo que Natasha está llegando, otra que seguramente sabia, vuelvo a lanzarme contra la escoria esa, el no me ataca solo me esquiva, es condenamente ágil y no me puse mi traje

-basta Tony, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?

De repente veo que Summer( creo que así se llama) le grita a Gabriela que haga algo, y ella me encierra en un campo de fuerza

-déjenme salir de este porquería.-le grito

Natasha la mira con una ceja levantada.-¿quién te dio la autorización de usar tus poderes?

-¿en serio Natasha?¿ Eso es lo más importante ahora?.-le responde Steve

-¿qué desastre es este?.-dice Coulson llegando a la habitación

-al parecer Tony tiene un desacuerdo con James del cual nadie sabía, y Gabriela ahora usa sus poderes.-le dice Natasha

-Tony por favor cálmate.-me dice Pepper

-¿qué está pasando Stark?.-me pregunta coulson

-sáquenme de esta jaula primero

-¿para qué?¿ Para que vayas detrás de Bucky con ganas de asesinarlo?.-me dice Steve

-como él ha asesinado a muchos otros, ¿o es que esta redimido por ser amigo de capitán america?

-Gabriela detente.-le ordena coulson y ella lo hace

-bien ahora dime, ¿qué paso stark?

-pasa que ese infeliz mato a mi padre y todos ustedes lo sabían

Todos me miran con cara de asombro, no puedo distinguir si genuino o falso

-te puedo asegurar que yo no, y si yo que soy el presidente de shield no lo sé, ellos mucho menos

-pues Fury lo sabía porque las pruebas de lo que digo vienen de los archivos de shield.

-puedo verlos.-me pregunta Coulson, busco los archivos y le lanzo el celular

-anda dime que no es cierto

-Bucky estuvo bajo el control de HYDRA tienes que entender…

-no tengo que entender nada, ¿ese es tu sentido de la moral? Eres un hipócrita siempre creyendodote mejor que todos con tu uniforme nacionalista soldado Rogers, mi padre ayudo a que te hicieran, ¿y con esto le pagas?

-¿quién te dio esta información?.-me pregunta Coulson

-no sé quien es, dijo que se llama Elena

Todos comentan algo

-escuchame tony, ella está jugando contigo, solo lo está haciendo como venganza, para destruir el equipo.-me dice Steve

-¿equipo? Un equipo no le oculta información de este calibre a uno de sus integrantes, nosotros nunca hemos sido un equipo

-¿vas a negar que mataste a mi padre?.-le pregunto al imbécil del brazo falso

-no voy a negarlo ni a confirmarlo, tu lo dijiste mate a muchas personas, no recuerdo a ninguna de ellas, tu padre no es la excepción, si lo hice fue otra misión mas

Eso me enfureció, ¿mi padre una misión más? Una de las mentes más extraordinarias del mundo, un gran hombre que dedico su vida a proteger este país y a fundar esta corrupta organización que no lo valoro y que ahora me utiliza a mí como un imbécil

-¿sabes qué? Púdrete…-corro de nuevo hacia él y esta vez logro golpearlo en la mandíbula, el no está defendiéndose ni esta deteniéndome y eso me enfurece aun mas, hay sangre goteando de su boca, pero esta prácticamente igual, sigo golpeándolo y escucho gritos, veo que Gabriela contiene a la que creo es la novia de este imbécil, Steve viene hacia mí se que va a detenerme pero no es necesario yo mismo lo hago cuando escucho a Pepper gritando

-Tony por favor detente hazlo por tu hijo.- volteo y veo a Pepper llorando desconsolada en el suelo sostenida por Natasha pero lo peor de todo es que hay sangre en su vestido

En seguida corro hacia ella pero no puedo ayudarla bien, tengo las manos destrozadas, y cubiertas en sangre, como puedo la cargo, y Coulson se acerca a mí

-ni te atreves a tocarla, si estoy furioso por lo de mi padre ni te imaginas lo que va a pasar si pierdo a mi hijo, despídanse de su pequeña organización, vayan a rogarle al gobierno por limosnas y tecnología de tercera, porque de mi no verán ni un centavo, ni una bala mas.


	25. vivir el presente

Gaby

es oficial, tengo amigas, Bobbi, Lizzie y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables, también hablo con Skye pero anda full reconstruyendo el sistema para evitar fugas de información como la que llevo al problema con Tony, Natasha no estaba feliz con que ya tuviera luz verde para usar mis poderes, pero sin embargo no era tan molesta conmigo las pocas veces que venía a la sede, nos enteramos que el niño prematuro de Pepper está bien y que ella tuvo complicaciones pero se recupero, los pequeños golpes de Bucky sanaron y Steve y Coulson siguen intentando arreglar las cosas con Tony, unir de nuevo el equipo

-así que hoy es tu segunda cita.-viene fastidiándome Lizzie a mi habitación

-sí, es hoy

-¿y qué vas a ponerte?

-no tengo idea

-¿a dónde vas?

-no tengo idea

-¿qué es lo que sabes?

-que estoy nerviosa

-¿por qué? ¿Tan mal fue la primera?

-no, pero las cosas empezaron a salirse de control y digamos que nos costó parar, yo estaba muy…

-¿excitada?

-¿esa es la palabra para cuando estas caliente y pierdes el control de tu cuerpo?

-esa misma es

-entonces estaba exitadisima

-no sabía que el capitán fuese tan caliente, aunque dios sabe a quién le da las cosas, si yo tuviera tu poder me encerraría en una burbuja con Army y no saldríamos jamás

-¿por qué le dices Army y el te dice summer?

-yo le digo Army por un juego de palabras entre brazo y ejercito, y el me lo dice porque es mi segundo nombre y porque según el soy cálida como el verano

-eso es muy lindo, y cursi

-oye…

-¿que hacen ustedes dos?.-dice Bobbi al entrar

-ok ¿esta es la residencia pública? ¿Por que entran como perro por su casa?

Bobbi se encoje de hombros hacia mi

-¿que hacen?

-hablamos de la cita de Gaby.-le respondo

-qué lindo, ¿nerviosa? Yo lo estaría con ese hombre tan bello

-¿debo de preocuparme de tus sentimientos hacia Steve?.-bromeo

-debes preocuparte de los sentimientos de las mujeres del mundo hacia Steve, de hecho vi en una encuesta que es el Vengador más codiciado, ni los millones de Stark, ni los brazos de Thor seducen tanto como un buen y sexi hombre

-la verdad es que no estás ayudándome bobbi

-calma el solo tiene ojos para ti, parece un san Bernardo cuando te ve, hay baba por todo el lugar

-como Bethoven.-dice Lizzie

-ese músico babeaba.-estoy confundida

-en realidad ella se refiere a una película de… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo eso no es importante.-me dice bobbi

-creo que nunca sabré lo suficiente de este mundo

-eso no lo sabemos,¿ ahora donde es tu cita?

-no lo sabe, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Dónde fue la primera? Para tener pistas de que estilo de hombre es

-me hizo una cena y comimos en el techo del edificio, me gusta la vista y teníamos que ir a una misión al día siguiente, además odiamos las multitudes, no es como si pudiéramos ir a un restaurant

-seguramente será algo parecido, ¿es buen cocinero?

-excelente

-bien vamos a buscarte ropa

Después que buscaron y me usaron como maniquí encontraron un sencillo vestido negro algo ajustado y corto de lizzie, me puse unos tacones del color esmeralda de bobbi y me deje el cabello suelto y me lo rizaron un poco, no tengo mucha ropa de citas la verdad, bastante sufrí con la boda de Stark

-me siento ridícula

-¿ridícula? Pareces una supermodelo.-me dice Lizzie

-no creo que Steve sea el tipo que le guste este tipo de cosas

-cariño, podrá ser un vengador, un superhéroe, pero sigue siendo un hombre, confía en mí esto le gustara.-me dice Bobbi

-bien, me dijo a las ocho en el estacionamiento de la residencia de agentes asi que debe estar por llegar, yo mejor me voy, no me espíen

-claro que lo haremos.-dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

Llego al estacionamiento de la residencia y lo veo en la moto, genial justo tenia que escogerla cuando yo me puse esto.

-estas preciosa .-me dice bajándose de la moto cuando estoy cerca

-gracias, tu también te ves bien.- y es verdad, esta simple en jeans y chaqueta de cuero pero es el hombre más bello que he visto en la tierra y en cualquier mundo, claro que también es el único en que me he fijado de todas formas.- escogí un mal día para este vestido, tu trajiste la moto

-nunca sería un mal día para ti en ese vestido y tranquila que la moto no le hará nada, igual no iremos muy lejos pero puede darte frio en el camino.- se quita su chaqueta y me la da.

-gracias

-me subiré y recostare un poco la moto para ti.- se sube y eso hace la inclina un poco para que yo tenga un poco mas de comodidad al subirme

-¿lista?

-si. Lista.-me abrazo a el mas por placer que por seguridad y el pone la moto en marcha, voy abrazada a él recostada en su espalda sintiendo una libertad que nunca había sentido, en este mundo hay muchos problemas, pero hay aun mas motivaciones, lo que siento hacia el me da miedo pero también me da poder, como todo en este mundo nada es completamente bueno o malo, lo más fuerte que tienes te hace débil, y lo que crees débil te da fortaleza.

De repente la moto se detiene y me enderezo y abro los ojos y estamos en las afueras de un parque

-woow esto es lindo

-si bueno no es central park pero está bastante bien, se que te gustan las buenas vistas y este tiene geniales

Le sonrío y entramos al parque, caminamos hasta el centro del mismo donde nadie nos puede ver desde ningún ángulo

Estamos en la base de un árbol y tenemos un picnic

-eres bueno con los sándwich

-cuando es lo único que sabes preparar te conviertes en experto, es dedicarle todo tu talento a una sola cosa, aunque mi pasta también tiene buena critica

-lo tendré en mente

-se que no son las citas más espectaculares del mundo pero la verdad no se a donde llevarte, en todos lados hay personas y nuestra cita seria con ellos no disfrutaríamos

-no tienes que decirme esto, lo sé, todo lo que has hecho es perfecto

-en los 40 esto habría sido más fácil, te hubiese llevado al cine o a bailar, pero ahora alguien nos ve lo pone en internet y todos se enteran o peor aun van al lugar donde estamos, es más complicado ahora

-la gente esta interconectada para vigilar todo

-y eso no siempre es bueno

-no, pero basta de eso, disfrutemos de esto

-esto es genial, solo falta algo, o mejor , solo falta quitar algo

-¿qué?.- me acomodo y el entiende mi intención y me quita los zapatos

-gracias, no volveré a escuchar a bobbi y a Lizzie

Se ríe y no comenta nada al respecto hasta que

-toma te traje un regalo

-¿un regalo?

-si, siempre estas diciendo que te gustaría poder conservar esta vista por siempre asi que…-me entrega una cámara

-woow esto es, muy considerado gracias.- me acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla, no es salgo que suela hacer pero nació, me separo de él pero igual me quedo cerca, no quiero alejarme, no puedo, el se voltea y toca mi cabello suavemente como lo hace siempre para luego besarme

Empezó con un roce de labios, luego sujeto mis mejillas con ambas manos y el verdadero beso comienza nuestros labios juntos, sintiéndose, amoldándose para luego dar paso a nuestras lenguas, yo me sujeto de sus brazos y por instinto voy hacia atrás y me lo llevo conmigo hasta que él queda sobre mí, dejo de sujetar sus brazos y coloco mis manos en su cadera, y él las suyas en mi cuello sin dejar de besarnos, nunca deja de tocarme, de acariciarme como si quisiera asegurarse que sigo aquí con él, siempre lo hace y he descubierto que le encantan mis piernas por lo que doblo una hacia arriba colocando la planta del pie en el piso y el enseguida comienza a acariciar mi muslo con una de sus manos.

-no podemos seguir haciendo esto Steve

-¿quieres que me detenga?

-quiero llevarlo hasta el final

-estamos en un parque

-podemos irnos

-quiero que estés segura, que confíes completamente en mi

-confió en ti

-apenas tenemos dos citas oficiales, en mis tiempos las cosas llevaban su tiempo, debería cortejarte un poco mas

-no estamos en los 40´s Steve, además ya tus manos están por todo mi cuerpo de todas formas

El suspira y no sé en que está pensando, pero cada vez que hacemos esto y paramos enloquezco, no es sano.

-de verdad no quiero apresurar las cosas contigo, no quiero perderte, la última vez que sentí algo parecido a lo que siento por ti duro muy poco, quiero disfrutar de esto, no hay apuro

-no sé qué paso la ultima vez pero eso no tiene que definir lo que va a pasar ahora, esta es una historia distinta, tendrá un final distinto

-ese es el problema que no quiero que tenga final

-estas muy obsesionado con el futro tienes que vivir el ahora

-lo dice quien está obsesionada con su pasado

Tiene razón, ambos hemos pasado por cosas que nos hacen vivir a la defensiva, y eso no es saludable, tenemos que relajarnos un poco, así que decido besarlo otra vez, no hay momento en el que me sienta mejor mas que cuando nuestros labios están unidos reclamándose, luego de un largo beso, me da uno corto más suave

-bueno capitán creo que es hora de vivir el presente.


	26. oficialmente estupida

Maria

Wanda decidió salir de su entrenamiento, ya tiene control total de sus poderes, y quiere ayudar a personas dotadas, quiere hablar con Gabriela le hemos hecho un estudio a ambas y sus poderes tienen que ver con la raza Kree, con la ayuda de Banner pudimos llegar a esa conclusión además de con los datos que ya poseíamos por supuesto, ahora la tecnología Kree que hay en la tierra está siendo investigada por Strike debido a la ayuda de Lady Sif esa piedra que encontraron fue dejada aquí, y lo que es aún peor, fue dejada recientemente, nuestro peor temor es que HYDRA esté recibiendo ayuda de fuerzas extraterrestres y de ser así, esto no va estar nada fácil

-¿por qué estas tan tensa?.- me pregunta Skye que llego a la sala de descanso

\- estoy pensando

-relájate un poco, Coulson no está, Fury no está, y no estas en una misión

-mis jefes no me estresan, trabaje un tiempo para Stark, eso sí es difícil

-¿fue tan malo?

-pepper lo mantenía bajo control

-si, bueno ahora no tendrás que verlo en mucho tiempo

\- y eso no me alegra, el tiene su carácter, pero es necesario, como científico, como benefactor y como vengador, el es parte del equipo

-todos los equipos tienen banca

-ahorita no estamos en condiciones para eso, necesitamos a los jugadores titulares, esto va a ponerse feo, y nos tienen justo donde quieren

-eso fue lo mismo que dijo Sam

-tú y el son muy cercanos ahora ¿cierto?

-estoy ayudándolo con algunas cosas, además siempre lo veo porque estoy en el mismo laboratorio que el equipo británico y Fitz le está haciendo ajustes a sus alas

-emm,¿ y él ha dicho algo?

-¿algo de qué?

-no lo sé, ahora Steve y Bucky están uniéndose y él se ha quedado un poco solo

-no creo que Sam este nunca solo, es un tipo cool, y muy hablador, hace amigos rápido, el está bien

-que bueno, deberías ser su amiga

-lo soy

-oh

-pero solo eso, el todo lo que hace es hablar de ti, a veces es molesto

Yo me quedo congelada, no sé qué decir

-em, el, yo, nosotros no…

-lo sé, también lo dijo

-¿qué dijo?

-¿cuáles fueron sus exactas palabras? Oh sí, que lo desplumaste como un pavo en acción de gracias

-woow, eso es…-me sentí mal, yo no quise ser cruel con él, solo que no puedo darme el lujo de distraerme, soy uno de los pocos agentes originales que quedan y con todo lo que está pasando…

-bueno no le digas que te dije ¿ok?, bye.-se va y Wanda entra

-hey, estaba buscándote

-¿paso algo?

-no, solo quería hablar contigo

-si dime

-hay una misión que va a salir a explorar unas especies de mapas que no sé donde encontraron

-fue en una misión en una sede de HYDRA

-lo que sea, el punto es que van a ir, Pietro, Anthony ,Fitz y Sam quería saber si tu podías ir

-tienes muy poco tiempo aquí,¿ ya te aprendiste sus nombres?

-pietro habla mucho de ellos, no te desvíes¿ lo harás?

-no puedo, tengo que quedarme aquí, Stark aun confía un poco en mi, y estoy ayudando a Natasha y Fury

-Fury está bien, y Natasha está con Banner en la cosa de las niñas rusas, necesito que veas a mi hermano, sabes lo volátil que es

-¿por qué no vas tú?

-porque estoy ayudando Coulson a recordar el mapa

-¿qué mapa?

-uno que según él está en su cabeza y no puede encontrar

-no podemos con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo

-¿lo haras?

-no puedo Wanda, Fury…

-esto no es por Fury, por que no admites de una vez que te gusta Sam y estas huyéndole

-Wanda…

-no puedes mentirme, eso es lo que pasa, solo confío en ti Hill por favor no me hagas esto

-yo no…

-solo crece un poco y admítelo ¿ok?

-¿vas a admitirlo?.- dice la voz que menos quería oír en este momento y wanda y yo volteamos sobresaltadas.-¿lo haras Hill?¿O vas a mentirme otra vez? .-me pregunta de nuevo Sam

-juro que voy a matarte Wanda.-digo entre dientes

-tú me ayudaste a desarrollar mis poderes, yo estoy ayudándote a madurar.-dice y se va dejándome sola y aterrada

-¿entonces? Vas a decirme otra vez que no puedes, que no debes, que no quieres…, cuando la verdad es que solo temes

-yo no te tengo miedo

-no, claro que no, tu nos tienes miedo

-la gente se vuelve estúpida cuando siente… cosas

-bueno entonces siéntelas conmigo, ¿que dices? Seamos estúpidos, yo ya no puedo empeorar

-en eso tienes razón

-esconder algo no lo hace desaparecer

-admitirlo le da fuerza

-hay muchas cosas por las cuales tendremos que luchar, si luchas contigo misma también no serás nada útil, terminaras desgastada

-¿en serio?

-y no sabes que tan bien puedo revitalizarte después de un combate

-eres tan …

-¿perdidamente estúpido por ti? Ya toda la base sabe eso ¿entonces?

Me quedo pensándolo un rato, y esto es tonto pero él tiene razón, Wanda tiene razón

-supongo que soy oficialmente estúpida.


	27. somos una amenaza

Sif

El arma Kree que casi por la que lesione a Hunter esta bajo custodia, creo que hay peores peligros en este mundo que Lorelei, aunque creo que esta todo conectado

-hola Sif, ¿por qué no has seguido entrenando?

-me canse de romper espaldas

-¿en serio? Los chicos estarán decepcionados amaban que sus espaldas fueran masacradas por ti

-como va Selvig con la investigacion

-más o menos, ya esta senil, cada vez con más frecuencia habla de Loki, en ocasiones parece ser otra persona

-necesitamos ayuda

-bueno ya no podemos contar con Stark

-si, eso es una lastima

-tenemos grandes científicos, pero nadie sabía la existencia de esto, es muy difícil seguir con esto por cuenta propia

-sus gobiernos son estúpidos al darles la espalda

-son políticos, el requisito principal es ser estúpidos, la gente se siente amenazada, creen que ocultar las cosas y hacer como que nada pasa es la solución, si, se nos infiltro el enemigo pero ninguno organización es perfecta, o no hubiera tantos hackers

-necesitamos una completa división a las armas kree, si ellos están viniendo y heimdall no los ve, tenemos un gran problema

-¿que tan grande?

-ya son famosos en toda la galaxia, se sabe sobre las potencialidades de la tierra, ya no son un refugio como en un principio se usaba este planeta, ya son un objetivo

-me he dado cuenta, ni con la fiebre de E.T. se hablaba tanto de extraterrestres como ahora

-tienes que tomar en serio esto, no van a tener piedad con ustedes

-esto cada vez esta mas fuera de nuestro alcance, parece que su estadía será larga

-parece que mi estadía será permanente

-bueno entonces póngase cómoda y adáptese al mundo

-ya estoy adaptada al mundo

-pero no estás adaptada a mí y pasaremos mucho tiempo junto

-¿qué tanto?

-menos del que me gustaría y más de lo que tu esperas

-sigo estando pendiente de Lorelei, ella ha estado desaparecida pero cada vez estoy mas segura que sus planes aquí son grandes

-y nosotros te ayudaremos tan pronto aparezca pero ahora parece la menor de nuestras preocupaciones

-no tienes ni idea de las cosas que es capaz, ella no es cualquier amenaza, sobre todo para ti que eres hombre y un coqueto, te envolvería fácilmente

-yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-¿ves lo que digo? Un coqueto, definitivamente ella es tu peor amenaza

-además de que esa celda no mantendrá encerrada a Amora por siempre, mas ahora que Loki tiene un interés nuevo, ella siempre ha estado obsesionada con él, y ahora que el tiene punto débil lo usara no dañándolo a él, sino a ella, y Alex es humana

-y eso indudablemente va a afectar la tierra ¿cierto?

-si

-en este punto la tierra a nivel espacial es más odiada que Yoko Ono por los fans de los Beatles

-¿quiénes?

-todavia te falta ponerte al tanto en cuanto a música, estoy más preocupado por la raza Kree, cada vez que encontramos algo potencialmente peligroso es de ellos

-no es todo el planeta, sin embargo algunos líderes son un dolor de cabeza, es terrible tener que lidiar con ellos

-tu serias una excelente líder

-yo no quiero dominar ningún mundo

-esa es la misma razón por la cual lo serias

-a este mundo le esperan muchos problemas

-si, muchos quieren dominarnos como ovejas, o conquistarnos como en la edad media

-ya no, ya se dieron cuenta que no son inferiores, ahora son una amenazas, ya no querrán conquistarlos, querrán destruirlos


	28. agente 13

Steve

Estoy tranquilo hablando con Gabriela en la sala de agentes, ella llego de una misión rápida en California, hay un laboratorio donde la revisaron y compararon sus poderes con los de Wanda y Pietro, al parecer son de la misma fuente, los Kree, solo que ella no sabe nada acerca de dónde vino y los Maximoff tienen su vida un poco más clara, seguimos hablando de eso y entra bobbi corriendo a la habitación

-tenemos que irnos.-nos dice

-¿qué paso?

-una misión de rescate, había unos agentes en Japón y fueron capturados por Hydra

-¿quiénes son los agentes?.-le pregunto

-no lo sé, no podemos revisar el expediente hasta que el jefe de misión lo haga, y ese eres tu

-muy bien déjame ver, ¿quiénes iremos?

-Coulson ordeno que fuéramos, tu, Gabriela, Lizzie, Anthony, Bucky y yo

-perfecto, ¿cuándo partimos?

-ya

Abro el sobre y veo 3 agentes que no conozco y otros 2 que si

-¿quiénes son?.-me pregunta Gaby

-hay 3 que no conozco.-le paso sus fotografías

-tampoco yo.-ella se las da a Bobbi

-solo he trabajado con uno de ellos

-y estos que si los conozco, son Clint y mi ex-vecina.-Gabriela me mira extrañada

-¿tu ex vecina?.- y mira la foto.-nunca la había visto, y le da la foto a bobbi

-oh, esta es la agente 13, bueno chicos, andando, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Tokio nos espera

-vamos.-les digo y nos encaminamos a recoger nuestras cosas

Llegamos al Jet luego de recoger todo, ya está todo listo, estamos todos a bordo

-listo Bobbi podemos despegar

-entendido capitán, ella esta pilotando y tiene a Anthony de copiloto

-acabas de llegar de una misión, deberías estar descansando.-le digo a Gaby que esta junto a mi

-no estoy cansada, no hice nada, solo fui una rata de laboratorio

-no digas eso

-no lo digo por mal, es lo que fui, además Clint es mi amigo, tenemos que ayudarlo, Lizzie también está preocupada por el

-lo sé, lo sacaremos

Llegamos al lugar donde los tienen retenidos, con el quinjet invisible creo que no tienen ni idea de nosotros aquí, pero hay que darse prisa, dejamos a Anthony a cargo del Quinjet porque Bobbi es necesaria, conoce esta base, ya ha estado aquí, Gabriela y yo saltamos del avión primero, luego ella los baja en un campo de fuerza a los tres que faltan, no queremos con los huesos rotos

-tenemos que dividirnos.- les digo

-perfecto, como lo hacemos capitán.-responde Bobbi

-creo que es mejor que vayan ustedes tres al área de experimentos, hay que descartar lo peor, nosotros dos iremos a las celdas de reclusión, ahí deben estar si no están experimentando con ellos, además habrá más guardias allá

-es cierto, ellos no usan mucha gente en sus laboratorios, solo personal calificado.- responde Bobbi

-cada vez me alegro más que tengamos personas que los conocen desde adentro.-le digo

-vamos, se nos hace tarde.- dice Lizzie y se encamina al edificio con Bobbi

-Gaby.-llama Bucky que está a mi lado a Gabriela

-si dime

-por favor no pierdas de vista a Elizabeth, mantenla a salvo

-lo hare, no dejare que nada le pase, pero no creo que vaya a necesitarlo es buena tu lo sabes, aprende alarmantemente rápido, ella estará bien

-gracias, solo mantén un ojo sobre ella y ni le digas que te pedí esto

-tranquilo, lo hare, manténganse a salvo chicos.- dice esto y desaparece dentro del edificio, y nosotros vamos en dirección contraria, vamos cuidadosamente y en la entrada del edificio vemos dos guardias, y otros seis merodeando

-yo me encargo de los que están en tierra, puedes encargarte de los que están en la azotea?.-le pregunto a Bucky

-no hay problema

Me encamino hacia los dos guardias y lucho un poco con ellos, uno es mas de golpes, el otro más de patadas, escucho disparos y veo a Bucky deshacerse de los tipos de la azotea, caen como moscas, finalmente entramos al edificio, y recorremos el área de detención, varios guardias van acercándose y nos los quitamos de encima, con golpes o disparos, Bucky reconoce varios presos como funcionarios de Hydra y dice que cuando fallan en una misión los encarcelas o los someten a experimentos, esa es su política de manejar las cosas, seguimos caminando hasta que finalmente llegamos a una celda donde veo una cara familiar

-hola vecina

-capitán.-dice la rubia y se levanta rápidamente

-vinimos a ayudarte, necesitamos que te corras hacia atrás.-ella lo hace y se pega contra el muro, y Bucky y yo halamos la puerta de la celda hasta romperla, y ella sale

-gracias

-¿te hicieron algo?

-no, por fortuna, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Clint

-sabes ¿dónde está?

-en el edificio de pruebas

-esperemos que lo encuentren, hay que sacarte de aquí, has estado mucho tiempo perdida vecina

-de hecho mi nombre es Sharon Carter

Me quedo estupefacto, debe ser una coincidencia

-¿Carter dijiste?

-asi es, de hecho soy la nieta de Peggy Carter

Ok eso no me lo esperaba, en seguida Bucky voltea a mirarme

-vaya que este mundo no deja de darnos sorpresas.-comenta

-bueno vamos a sacarte de aquí Sharon, ¿y los otros agentes que estaban con ustedes?

-fueron ellos quienes nos trajeron aquí

-genial mas traidores

Salimos del edificio y no vemos a nadie, me comunico con Anthony y dice que ninguna de las chicas ha llegado, me comunico con Lizzie y dice que están bien pero que tardaran un poco, así que Bucky decide ir ayudarlas y mientras yo llevo a Sharon al quinjet que esta posicionado cerca, cuando llegamos y estamos a salvo, me quedo esperando a Gabriela y pensando un poco en el pasado de Sharon y lo grandiosa que debe ser debido a lo extraordinaria que era su abuela.


	29. Enchantrees

Amora

Mi hermana me dejo aquí abandonada en esta maldita cárcel después que la ayudé a salir de asgard a vengarse de Thor y a ser parte del ejercito de Thanos, uso el amor que sabe que siento por Loki y jugó conmigo, yo no pretendía hacerles daño pero ahora lo hare, porque todos me usan y se aprovechan de mi, tanto que le di a mi hermana y me abandono, tanto que le di a Loki y ni me tomo en cuenta, ahora todo su mundo es ella, cambio por ella, y yo me voy a encargar de cambiar eso, porque si no es bueno para mí, será malo para todos.

-hola pequeño, crees que puedas llevarle un mensaje a Loki.-le digo a un guardia que está cerca

-no soy mensajero

-acércate, no muerdo.-me mira con desconfianza y lo hace, el pobre idiota

-dígame

-solo quiero que le digas que venga a verme que tengo información para él, y sé que me necesita

-usted no puede recibir visitas.-ciertamente no puedo hacer grandes hechizos aquí, pero él es débil y yo solo tengo que jugar un poco con su mente

-vas a buscarlo y vas a traerlo aquí, ahora.-le digo mirándolo a los ojos

-sí, señora

-bien, ve pequeño no tengo toda la noche

Espere un rato, hasta que finalmente Loki llego

-¿por qué estás embrujando a los guardias?

-necesitaba hablar contigo

-yo estaba ocupado

-¿que?¿ Dejaste a tu noviecita esperándote?

-eso no es tu problema, y no me hagas una escena de celos, las detesto

-esto no es una escena de celos, es una intervención

-intervención es lo que le hiciste a ese guardia jugando con su mente, no creo que esta celda pueda contenerte

-no lo sabremos porque no tratare de escapar

-¿por qué no?

-porque tu estas aquí, y quiero ayudarte

-¿a que? Yo estoy libre y tu no, ¿como es que necesito tu ayuda?

-yo sé cosas y tu no

-¿como por ejemplo?

-que hay un mundo entero con un ejército que puede ayudarte a conquistar lo que quieras

-ya perdí el interés de reinar en Asgard

-¿quién hablo de Asgard?¿ Crees que es el único mundo que hay? ¿Sabes que ten grande es la galaxia? ¿Sabes cuantas galaxias hay?

-estas muy profunda hoy

-olvídate de la tierra y de Asgard, podrías reinar en muchos lugares y acumular tanta fuerza que te convertiría en omnipotente

-suena un trabajo cansado

-pero te dará frutos, ¿o es que estas satisfecho?.-le pregunto eso porque sé que él nunca lo ha estado, no importa lo que logre, el siempre quiere más.- ¿acaso esa humana es todo para ti? ¿Todo lo que ambicionaste? tú no eres un príncipe de cuentos, o un salvador, eres un conquistador y ahora mismo hay muchos mundos con ganas de un líder, con ganas de ser conquistados y yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

-¿cómo?

-necesitaremos ayuda del mejor mercenario de la galaxia

-hablas de Brako

-sí, de el mismo

-el ataco Asgard y no tiene su mejor arma

-sí, lo hizo y también tu y ahora eres un príncipe y en cuanto a Gabriela ella era buena, pero no es la única.

-lo que estas proponiendo no tiene bases solidas.

\- y tu estas poniendo muchos peros, ¿o es que acaso es por ella? ¿la amas? ¿Te has convertido en una criatura patética que deja todo por amor?.-mi palabras no le gustaron, mi pequeño lavado de cerebro está haciendo efecto

-por supuesto que no la amo, ese es una cosa para idiotas

-entonces déjala, renuncia a ese pequeño capricho, y aventúrate a ser grande conmigo, confía en mi.- el se iba acercando a medida que mi magia se fortalecía y sentía como él iba cayendo en ella, el único rival de mi nivel que tenía era él, y estaba con la guardia baja y lo tenía dominado, nadie iba a detenerme

-ríndete, se mío!

-dime lo que quieres que haga Amora

No puedo evitar la satisfacción que se apodero de mi cuerpo, y la sonrisa que se estableció en mi cara

-podemos empezar con romperle el corazón a Alexandra


	30. ¿donde esta la que falta?

Gaby

Bucky me pide que cuide a Lizzie y le aseguro que lo hare aunque no será necesario y me apresuro a ir detrás de Bobbi y Liz, la rubia va delante y yo de ultima, pasamos por un laboratorio pero aun no encontramos a nadie, hasta que de la segunda puerta salen dos agentes, Bobbi en seguida los noquea y luego salen varios mas, ella está con sus bastones,Lizzie está peleando con uno pero lo tiene bajo control, tiene esa rara habilidad de copiar algunos de los movimientos de sus adversarios, los supera en su propio juego, mientras yo me deshago fácilmente de 2 y la fiesta se termina, pero sabemos que hay mas por ahí

-el debe estar en el ultimo laboratorio que es donde hacen pruebas en humanos.-dice bobbi

-perfecto, ve por él, Lizzie y yo revisaremos, los otros 2 laboratorios para buscar cualquier cosa útil.-le digo

-claro, nos vemos en 10

-ten cuidado

Bobbi se va y comenzamos a revisar los laboratorios, en el primero no hay nada extraordinario, sin embargo en el segundo, escuchamos un ruido, como de alguien tosiendo, y lizzie se va acercando poco a poco al sonido y yo voy cubriéndola, se acerca hasta que abrimos la puerta al fondo del laboratorio y vemos a un señor realmente viejo tosiendo, las dos nos quedamos extrañadas viéndolo y cuando el sube la cabeza veo que tiene algo en las manos y en seguida pongo un escudo, sus ojos se abren de par en par y se queda asombrado

-no puede ser, no está pasando esto, ustedes están muertas.-nos dice

-sus guardias no eran tan buenos.-responde liz y luego se aleja para hablar por el auricular

-es Steve pregunta si estamos bien, le dije que sí pero que todavía no estamos listas

-de acuerdo.-le respondo

-¿Dónde está la otra?.-nos pregunta el anciano

-¿Cómo sabe hacer de bobbi?.-me pregunta liz en voz baja

-no lo se

-¿quién es usted?.-le pregunto

-eso no importa, la pregunta importante es ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, o mejor aun ¿Dónde está la que falta?

-¿de qué estás hablando?.- este tipo está claramente loco

De repente Bucky entra al laboratorio

-chicas hay que irnos ¿Dónde carajo esta bobbi?

-¿army que haces aquí?

-buscándolas

-un segundo James.-le digo

-¿con quién están hablando?.-se acerca a la puerta y ve al anciano y Bucky se pone rojo y el anciano pálido

-deberías estar muerto desgraciado.-le dice bucky realmente molesto

-debí saber que era ella de otra manera nunca la habría puesto en riesgo

-volaste su maldito apartamento junto con la loca de Elena

-¿army qué pasa?

-este es el científico que me chantajeo el día que atacaron tu apartamento, uno de los tantos que jugó conmigo

-bueno parece que la vida le paso factura.-dice liz en alusión al terrible estado del tipo

-¿qué te paso? Tú no estabas así

-un experimento que salió mal

-qué raro…

-vamos, tu vendrás con nosotros, voy a tener el placer de terminar lo que empecé

-¿vas a creer algo de lo que te diga?

-claro que no

-¿entonces cual es el propósito de llevarme?

-no es solo sacarte información, es hacerte pedazos como lo hiciste conmigo

-te lo dije, no fui el único

-y los otros correrán la misma suerte

-salgamos de aquí.-les digo

Cuando llegamos al pasillo vemos a bobbi llegar algo magullada y a Clint con un gran golpe en la cabeza

-¿que te paso en la cabeza? ¿Quién te hizo eso?.-le pregunto

-ella lo hizo.-y señala a bobbi que se encoge de hombros

-hablaremos de esto en el quinjet, salgamos de aquí

Todos vamos rápido, bucky está arrastrando al viejo, bobbi esta delante viendo el área, lizzie ayuda a Clint y yo cubro desde atrás, cuando finalmente llegamos al jet todos entramos y veo que lograron salvar a la otra agente, Steve se acerca a mí y dice:

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-porque me encontré un inconveniente

-¿están bien?

-sí, menos la cabeza de Clint

-estará bien, no es la primera vez que le pasa

-y quiero que sea la última.-grita Clint desde donde esta, Bobbi tuércelos ojos, al parecer no se llevaron bien

-bueno, misión cumplida

-si veo que también lograron salvarla

La chica me sonríe y es linda, parece buena persona.-hola mi nombre es Sharon Carter

-¿Carter? Creo que he escuchado ese apellido.-dice lizzie

-sí, mi abuela fue miembro fundador de SHIELD Peggy Carter

-oh, de ahí es entonces.-responde liz

Volteo hacia donde esta Bobbi y veo su cara de preocupación, una cara que indica problemas

-¿Bobbi estas bien?.-le pregunto

-sí, estupendo

Veo que ella, Clint y Bucky nos miran a Sharon, Steve y a mí como si fuéramos animales de circo, y empiezo a sospechar que hay algo que está pasando y todos saben menos yo


	31. Halcón burlado

Bobbi

Me separo de Gaby y lizzie para ir a buscar al agente Barton, el ultimo laboratorio esta bajo tierra, esta tan bien encerrado que usualmente no usan guardias, cuando veo la puerta del laboratorio desde arriba veo que esta mas reforzada que antes, entro y voy a bajar las escaleras, cuando me llega un agente desde arriba y desde abajo y estoy atrapada en el medio de la escalera, pateo el que está abajo y le bajo la guardia, me agacho para que el que está sobre mí no pueda agarrarme, así que pongo mi brazo hacia atrás agarro su pierna y lo lanzo hacia adelante y se lleva a su amigo con él, luego que ambos están en el suelo luego rodar por las escaleras pateo a uno y lo dejo fuera de combate y al otro que quiere darme pelea le parto el brazo y lo noqueo, luego escucho que la puerta se está abriendo desde adentro y espero una avalancha de agentes pero solo sale uno y viene directo hacia mí, trato de esquivarlo pero me da un puñetazo en las costillas, me muevo rápido porque me dejo algo mareada, el lanza un patada que rechazo con mi antebrazo, ambos, lanzamos y esquivamos algunos golpes hasta que mi vista se aclara y en cuento tengo un buen vistazo de su cara me doy cuenta

-¿Clint?

-o si ese soy yo,¿ hasta ahora te das cuenta?

-me lanza un par de golpes más que yo esquivo

-detente, soy de SHIELD

-si claro

-lo juro, vinimos aquí a rescatarte, mira los agentes en el piso, yo lo hice, para sacarte de aquí

El se detiene y mira a su alrededor, yo lo veo y me doy cuenta que no está herido, luego el me mira a la cara y se enfoca

-yo te he visto antes

-no lo creo

De repente sus ojos se iluminan me agarra descuidada por el cuello

-te vi en una base de Hydra pero eras morena, estas tratando de engañarme, no vas a lograrlo

-detente, soy agente de SHIELD, mi nombre es Bobbi Morse

-¿y como es que te vi en Hydra?

-se llama trabajo encubierto, ¿hello? Somos espías, como es que te hicieron parte de los vengadores no eres muy inteligente

Subo la pierna en un momento de descuido y le pateo el estomago, el enseguida viene hacia mí y luchamos, el es mucho más fuerte y está entrenado, no logro pegarle un gran golpe y esquivar los de él esta desgastándome, así que decido que necesito un buen golpe, con mi mano izquierda saco mis bastones y le hago frente él se ve confundido y de repente va a decir algo pero estamos perdiendo tiempo

-¿tú eres la chica de los bas..?.-lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza y me pongo sobre él, levanta sus manos.-me rindo ok, te creo, si eres Bárbara Morse

-Bobbi

-eso, te creo, hablan mucho de tus bastones, ¿con quién viniste?

-Gabriela, Elizabeth, Cap, Bucky y Anthony

-¿James está con nosotros ahora? Genial

-hay que darnos prisa nos están esperando

Nos ponemos en marcha y el comenta

-para tu información soy gran vengador, gran parte del equipo

-sí, el mundo estaría perdido sin tus flechas

-sabes que soy más que eso, casi te hago daño

-eso es porque estaba rescatándote, no matándote, otra situación y la cosa seria distinta, ya estarías muerto

-Otra situación?

-tú, sin los amigo que tienes

-no necesitaba tu ayuda, si no te diste cuenta acabe con los agentes dentro del laboratorio, e iba a acabar con los de afuera

-eres bienvenido de quedarte e irte caminando de Tokio a New York para probar que no necesitas ayuda, el quinjet estaría más ligero y yo más feliz

-eres una persona irritante

Llegamos al pasillo y ahi están las chicas y Bucky, en seguida Gaby nota el golpe de Clint

-¿Qué te paso en la cabeza?.-le pregunta y él le dice que fui yo, y seguimos al quinjet, cuando llegamos veo a la rubia de la foto, la agente 13 y cuando ella dice que su nombre es Sharon Carter y que su abuela era Peggy se que las cosas van a ponerse interesantes por aquí, esa chica ve con idolatría a Steve y no sé si Gaby es celosa pero espero que no lo sea, un arranque de celos con alguien de su poder sería fatal, aunque están hablando y sonriendo se que tarde o temprano va a enterarse y eso va a ser muy incomodo.

\- entonces Clint una mujer te noqueo de nuevo.-le dice Cap

-sí, tienen algo con mi cabeza

-vas a tener que trabajar en eso

-me reconforta saber que fueron dos de las mejores.-ja dice eso luego que dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda, el bipolar este

Me siento cerca de Clint ya que es el único lugar libre, me parece un hombre extremadamente pesado, nada que ver con lo que describían de el

-¿en que estas pensando?¿ Ya estas arrepentida de haberme golpeado?

-no lo creo, tu empezaste

-yo no sabía quien eras

-y volvemos con eso…, sabes deberías cuestionarte cómo es que los malos te capturan tan rápido para convertirte a su equipo, primero Loki ahora Hydra, es preocupante, empiezo a ver un patrón

-el patrón es que soy un excelente agente y todos quieren contar con mis servicios

-si fueras un excelente agente no te atraparían en primer lugar

-ese es un mal razonamiento

-lo que digas

-bueno…

-pensándolo mejor no digas nada

-escogieron la peor agente para venir a rescatarme

-no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, justo en este momento quiero dejarte aquí.

-seria un desperdicio que no se vuelva a ver mi cara

-y volvemos a estar en desacuerdo

-vas a terminar enloqueciendo por mi ya lo veraz

-de hecho mi cabeza está empezando a dar vueltas por tu molesta presencia

-Bobbi¿ por qué motivo exactamente golpeaste a Clint?.-me pregunta Gaby

-el empezó a atacarme, tuve que defenderme

-¿por qué hiciste eso?.-le pregunta a el

-pensé que ella era de Hydra

-¿te dicen Ojo de Halcón y no sabes reconocer a tus propios agentes?

-a ella le dicen pájaro burlón ¿recuerdas?

-o si, nuestra pequeña Mockingbird acabo contigo

-no tienes ni idea…


	32. peligrosa distraccion

Natasha

Estoy en California con Bruce estamos analizando el suero que usaron para lo de las niñas rusas, bueno en realidad el lo está haciendo, yo solo soy los ojos de fury aquí, la situación con Tony es complicada y Banner aunque tiene recursos hay cosas que no puede descifrar aun

-no fuiste tan hostil con Gabriela como de costumbre cuando vino con los Maximoff.-me dice Bruce

-ya me estoy haciendo a la idea que ella está en el equipo

-es raro ver como las potencialidades en sus cuerpos reaccionan distinto, aunque Wanda y Gaby tienen similitudes en sus poderes, me pregunto cuantas más personas hay por ahí con grandes habilidades

-y cuantas otras al saber de la existencia de súper humanos trataran de matarlos o de replicar sus poderes con formulas enfermizas

-por lo menos ya descubrimos que la formula hará que envejezcas muy lentamente, no te hace tan fuerte como Steve o Bucky pero definitivamente es un derivado

-ahora falta ver cómo demonios voy a recordar las lagunas en mi mente

-sabes que Wanda puede ayudarte con eso

-no gracias, quiero hacerlo por mí misma, no quiero a nadie hurgando en mi mente

-Natasha tienes que aprender a confiar, hay personas que están tratando de ayudarte

-lo sé, solo que he hecho cosas terribles, no quiero tener que mostrárselas a alguien mas

-hasta que no te perdones a ti misma no serás completamente feliz

-la felicidad completa no es algo que pueda alcanzarse en este mundo, para mí con un pequeño pedazo sería demasiado pedir

-¿y qué crees que ayudaría a conseguir ese pequeño pedazo?

-ya lo tengo, por eso estoy tan asustada, es más fácil cuando no tienes nada que perder

-¿y qué tienes que perder?

-a ti

-Natasha tu sabes que eso no va a pasar, no sé porque te juzgas tan duramente si el monstruo aquí soy yo

-tú tienes un experimento que salió mal, yo tengo prácticamente una vida de malas decisiones

-y no vas a seguir torturándote por eso, hay un montón de problemas allá afuera te necesitamos enfocada, te necesito bien

-tienes razón, es solo que revolver en lo que me hicieron esta afectándome más de lo que creí

-tranquila, estarás bien, yo estoy contigo

Me acerco a él y lo beso, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando el se ha convertido en mi roca, en la persona en la cual me apoyo, con todo derrumbándose es bueno saber que tengo un lugar seguro, como siempre su bestia empieza poco a poco a resurgir y el beso se va poniendo cada vez más intenso, agarro sus brazos sosteniéndome mientras él me abraza por la cintura muy fuerte

-Tranquilo Bruce, no iré a ninguna parte, afloja un poco.-el se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y me suelta

-lo siento

-hey, ya pasamos por esto, creí que estaba superado, no te detengas, solo tomalo con calma

-un día voy a terminar haciéndote daño

-claro que si, si sigues alejándote lo harás, vamos Bruce, tú no eres un monstruo ni yo una muñeca de cristal, no vas a romperme

Se acerca de nuevo a mi pero muy lentamente, como pensando cómo actuar así que soy yo la que toma la iniciativa y termino de romper la distancia entre nosotros y lo beso saboreándolo lentamente, dándole calma, acaricio su rostro y comienzo a empujarlo hacia atrás, hacia donde se encuentra el sofá, lo empujo y cae sentado sobre el

-Natasha…

-shhhh

Me coloco a horcajadas sobre él y sigo besándolo y acariciándolo lentamente, no es realmente mi estilo pero no me importa, con el todo se siente genial, fuerte y suave, rápido y lento, todo se siente como en casa, no es una sensación que haya tenido antes.

Y él lo sabe

Me hace sentir segura, no veo la bestia que él ve en sí mismo, y el no ve la sangre que mancha mis manos.

Empieza a recorrer mi cuello, baja el tirante de mi camiseta, besa todo mi escote hasta que finalmente se deshace de mi camiseta y devora mis pechos, yo acaricio su cabello simplemente sin poder tener suficiente de él, me empiezo a ocupar de su camisa mientras me refugio en su cuello, luego que está libre me levanto, el sabe lo que estoy pensando hacer y se me adelanta.

Toma mis jeans por las trabillas y me hala hacia él, mientras me saco los zapatos de los pies y el besa mi estomago, haciendo cosas deliciosas en mi ombligo mientras me desabrocha el pantalón, finalmente me lo saca y yo me inclino empezando a ocuparme del suyo, luego de quitárselo empiezo a acariciar sus músculos de arriba abajo, y su respiración se vuelve cada vez más superficial, me hala y vuelvo a caer sobre él y comienza a besarme de nuevo mientras agarra firmemente mi trasero mientras me roza con su erección descubierta ya que me lleve sus bóxers junto con los pantalones, cuando ya estoy a punto de enloquecer le suplico

-por favor Bruce

-shh, solo quería tomarme mi tiempo contigo, pero tampoco puedo aguantar mucho mas

Y de repente hace algo muy inesperado, muy de Hulk y rompe mis bragas

-ohh

-lo siento estaban en mi camino y no tengo mucha más paciencia

-no estoy quejándome

Suavemente bajo sobre él y su cabeza va hacia atrás, empiezo a montarlo, pero el pone sus manos sobre mis caderas para establecer un ritmo lento y suave que está acabando con mi cordura, pero me acoplo a él, empezamos a besarnos nuevamente, el luego muerde mi oreja y sube una de sus manos a mis pechos, y nuestros cuerpos están llenos de sudor, luego su mano bajo y empieza a estimularme, y empiezo a sentir cada vez mas esa presión que tensa mi cuerpo, mientras Bruce devora mi cuerpo como si fuera la cena

-ohhh, dios estoy muy cerca

El mete uno mis senos en su boca, acaricia el otro y sigue estimulándome con su otra manos, las tres cosas combinadas terminan de romperme

-ahhh Bruce.-digo por fin sintiendo mi liberación

El pone ambas manos en mi cuello y me acerca a su boca, me da un duro beso y luego las pone en mis caderas y me da un par de estocadas duras y profundas que casi me hacen llegar de nuevo antes de que el llegue finalmente.

Gruñe en mi cuello y luego dice:

-definitivamente tenerte en el laboratorio conmigo esta causándome una peligrosa distracción


	33. el trasfondo del mensaje

Lizzie

Extraño a Army mas que nada en este mundo, pero yo decidí ser una agente, así que tengo que irme a cumplir mi deber, nunca había odiado tanto las misiones como hoy, tengo que salir a Argentina, con Jemma, Gaby, Skye, Fitz y May, pero todavía falta un poco, están preparando el quinjet, al parecer hay algo en la Patagonia que emite señales anormales, por eso llevamos a los científicos con nosotros, si es verdad lo que dicen y tanto nazis se refugiaron en Argentina tiene mucha lógica para mí que cosas de Hydra estén por allá, además están bien lejos, es el sitio perfecto.

Camino por el pasillo que da hacia el área de entrenamiento ya que se que a esta hora debe estar terminando, cuando llego al gym veo a Steve y Army peleando, y es fascinante, en serio son buenos, creo que Steve es más fuerte, pero Army es más rápido así que la pelea es cerrada, el estilo de Steve es mas boxeo y Bucky es un poco mas marcial, pero los dos se ven cansados, deben llevar horas aquí

-ok Floyd y Pacquiao es hora de detenerse…

Ambos voltean hacia mí con una sonrisa

-¿quién gano?.- pregunta Steve

-pfff no lo sé, fue una pelea dolorosamente mala de ver, lo único que sé es que yo podría con ambos.-los dos sueltan una carcajada luego que digo eso

-sí, claro sigue soñando pequeña cabeza dura.-dice Steve mientras sale del rin viene hacia mí y me da un beso en la frente, tengo una excelente amistad con él, es como mi hermano mayor, me ha ayudado muchas veces y también al hombre que amo, además de a una de mis mejores amigas, así que lo adoro

-Steve¿ puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.-dice Sharon asomada por la puerta del gym, no me cae mal, no es mala chica, sé que no está coqueteándole al cap, pero sé que lo que siente por él es más que admiración, y soy una amiga fiel así que me resulta incomodo ver como babea por el cada vez que está cerca, y que Gaby no sepa nada.

-si, por supuesto, hasta luego chicos.-y sale con ella

Cuando volteo ya Army ha salido del ring y viene hacia mi

-ella no te agrada ¿verdad?.-pregunta envolviéndome en un abrazo

-no es que no me guste ella, no me gusta cómo se siente con respecto a Steve, me pregunto qué pensaría Gaby.-digo envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello

-bueno, supongo que no lo sabremos pronto, Steve se muere por ella, nunca la engañaría créeme, sin embargo me siento mal por Sharon.

-bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso, estoy molesta contigo

-¿Por qué?

-te reíste,¿ crees que no podría vencerte?

-no creo, estoy seguro que no podrías, igual es otra cosa que no sabremos porque no voy a luchar contra ti

-podría obligarte…

-eso suena sexi, pero no quiero pelear cuando te vas a ir en menos de una hora.-se pone una mueca rara en su cara

-hey, estaré bien, confía en mí, y en mis compañeros

-vas con Gaby eso me tranquiliza

-guao gracias por el voto de confianza

-no es que no crea que puedas mantenerte a salvo, es que cada vez las amenazas son más grandes, me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada te pase, y no me gusta perder el control sobre poder protegerte

-bueno yo regresare bien confía en mi.-me acerco a sus labios y pongo un suave beso en ellos.-te extraño tanto y aun no me he ido, el me apreta mas hacia él y solo sé que quiero perderme en sus besos enloquecedores

Me separo de él y tomo una de sus manos

-¿Qué haces? ¿a dónde vamos Summer?

-a besarnos hasta que no me queden labios

Lo llevo hasta el cuarto de baño y tranco la puerta con seguro, me encantaría pensar que va a pasar algo más que una sesión de besos pero he descubierto que army no es del tipo que le gusten los rapiditos, sin embargo podría besarme por horas sin parar

Lo ha hecho

Volteo hacia él y miro mi relog

-tenemos unos 15 minutos para besarnos.-le digo

-puedo con eso

Viene hacia mí me sujeta por los muslos y me sube a los lavamanos, y comienza a besarme, primero suavemente, solo rozando varias veces nuestros labios, hasta que agarro su labio inferior entre mis dientes y empiezo el fuego, el se acerca más a mi entre mis piernas y me pega a él, yo empiezo a recorrer sus perfectos abdominales metiendo mis manos bajo su camiseta mojada

-estoy sudado

-estas cochinamente sexi

El sonríe y sigue besándome, con su mano acariciando una de mis mejillas y con su brazo metálico sosteniendo mi trasero, su lengua rozando cada parte de mi boca, subo mis manos hasta su cabello, me encanta sentirlo entre mis dedos y el empieza a bajar hacia mi mandíbula

-Army… esto no era parte del plan.-digo respirando pesadamente ya

-tú nunca has sido una chica de planes

-este luce como un buen momento para comenzar

El hace caso omiso de mi comentario y sigue devorando mi cuello, y luego va hacia mi hombro, dios este hombre le encanta besarme y a mí me encanta que lo haga, pero el calor que estoy sintiendo está empezando a nublar mi mente.

Lo llevo nuevamente a mi boca, y sus manos comienzan a hacer círculos en mi espalda bajo mi camisa, ahora es él que chupa mi labio interior y luego mi lengua y lo necesito más cerca así que cruzo mis piernas detrás de su espalda para estar aun más cerca, con mis manos ahora posadas en su cuello y las de él francamente en todas partes, dejando fuego por donde quiera que toca, empiezo a pensar que esto fue una mala idea, necesito convencerlo de llevarlo mas allá pero escucho por los altavoces

-Agentes de la misión 335 presentarse en el punto de despegue, hora de salir.-la inconfundible voz de Skye, probablemente ya todos están allí, solo están esperando por mí, se que el trasfondo del mensaje es: "Lizzie deja de besuquearte con Bucky y trae tu trasero al quinjet"

-bueno creo que tienes que irte.-dice bucky bajándome de los lavamanos, respirando hondo, al menos no soy la única afectada

Pongo un puchero y me volteo:-necesito refrescarme la cara antes de irme.-todo mi cuerpo se siente en llamas, tengo que usar el agua para calmarme y pensar en algo que me distraiga, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo olerá un traje de carne?

Gracias Lady Gaga.

Luego de refrescarme volteo y le doy un suave beso de despedida a Army

-nos vemos en 2 días

El me sonríe y dice:

-No puedo esperar

Desbloqueo la puerta y voy a salir pero veo que no me sigue:

-¿vas a quedarte aquí?

-lo mío no es tan simple, yo necesito una ducha fría.

Sonrió y cierro la puerta al salir nunca había deseado que dos días pasaran más rápido

Ya en el quinjet vía a Argentina todos vamos hablando atrás, May va de piloto y Fitz de copiloto ya que esta en entrenamiento quiere aprender.

-así que estabas besuqueando con Bucky mientras esperábamos.-dice skye.

Lo sabía, el trasfondo del mensaje

-no preguntes algo si sabes la respuesta .-le dice Gaby

-hey chicas estoy aquí.-respondo

-es asqueroso, todos ustedes besuqueándose por ahí.-dice Skye.-hasta Fitz y Simmons

Jemma abre mucho los ojos

-si chicos los vi el otro día, supérenlo, algún día íbamos a enterarnos

Jemma bajo la mirada muy sonrojada y no dijo nada

-no seas celosa Skye puedes salir con alguien.-le dice Gaby

-claro que no, yo no estoy interesada en eso

-¿es por lo de Ward? Si, te enamoraste de un traidor, pero no la sabias y luego rectificaste, tienes que dejarlo ir.-le dice Gaby, la admiro por decir eso, sé que es aun un tema delicado

-¿rectificar? Le dispare, lo mate

Me siento mal por ella, no me veo haciéndole daño a Bucky no me imagino tener que matar a alguien que amas

-tienes que seguir adelante, podrías salir con Anthony, es algo lindo.-le digo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-no estoy interesada, y aunque lo estuviera, el está muerto por ti

-¿Qué?.-ella tiene que estar bromeando

-sí, pensé que lo sabias

-claro que no, no tenía idea

-bueno solo espero que Bucky tampoco sospeche, serian muy incomodas las próximas misiones, ¿ven lo que digo? Esto solo trae problemas

-sí, mejor que Bucky no se entere, no parece el tipo de persona razonable cuando esta celosa.-dice Gaby

Aproveche esta oportunidad

\- ¿tu lo eres?

-yo no soy celosa, moriría si lo fuera, todas las mujeres y hasta algunos hombres del planeta aman a Steve

-pero el te ama a ti, voy a vomitar un arcoíris.-dice Skye

-podrías salir con Clint

-lo repetiré, no estoy interesada, además todos sabemos que Clint no es del tipo de hombre que "sale"

-bueno lamento interrumpir su charla pero todos a sus puesto que vamos a aterrizar.-dice May

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos mientras May aterriza, luego salimos del avión directamente a la nieve

-woow no sabía que íbamos a venir directo aquí.-dice Jemma

-¿pensaste que íbamos a ir a comernos una parilla en Buenos Aires primero?.-dice May

-estamos en Argentina, nunca había venido, tengo ganas de bailar tango y jugar futbol.-dice Fitz

-eres terrible en ambas.-dice Jemma

Y todos reímos

-bien, si yo fuera un artefacto Nazi ¿Dónde me escondería?.-dice Skye

-tenemos que separarnos.-dice Gaby.-este lugar es enorme Skye ve con Fitz, May ve con Liz y yo iré con Jemma

Todos nos dividimos y vamos por caminos distintos

-¿Cómo sabemos lo que estamos buscando?¿cómo luce?.-le pregunto a May

-no lo sé, pero esto debe captar su señal.-dice mostrando su pequeño aparato

-bien, ps solo nos resta caminar

Después de un rato caminando escuchamos un sonido

-¿Qué es eso?.-pregunto

-es el aparato que mme dio Jemma

Seguimos la señal que nos indica el artefacto, caminamos por un rato hasta un sitio bastante alejado, y repente detrás de unas rocas salieron 5 hombres, uno de ellos ya lo había visto y se me erizo la piel

-vaya, vaya, pero si me has encontrado pequeño sol, o ¿como es que te decía James? Ah ya, Summer

-¿Quién es este hombre?.-pregunta May

-es Wilson Fisk, el me secuestro cuando estaba con Army

-¿Qué quieres? La última vez que te vi te fuiste como un cobarde

-claro que lo hice, James es poderoso, sin embargo hoy no tengo nada que temer

-no estés tan seguro de eso.-le dice May

-¿sabes lo que es esto?.-dice y nos muestra una pequeña caja metálica que sostiene en sus manos enguantadas

-¿tu caja de música favorita?.-le digo

El empieza a reírse-oh dios, me había olvidado lo encantadora que eres, esto querida, es por lo que tu aparato suena, es una trampa

-qué triste que el único atrapado vayas a ser tú.-dice May y rápidamente saca la pistola y le dispara a unos de los hombres y el caos se desata.

Empezamos a luchar con cada uno de ellos, son rápidos, más de lo normal, y muy fuertes así que no nos deshacíamos de ellos fácilmente, mientras estaba peleando con uno de ellos Wilson me agarro por detrás y le ordeno con el que está peleando que se detuviera, en serio era fuerte, no podía zafarme de el

-basta no la dañen, la necesito viva, no puedo acceder sin ella

Todos se alejan de mí y nadie me toca, los otros 3 hombres van hacia May y aunque ella es buena no tendrá oportunidad

-May!.-grito e intento zafarme, pero ya están atacándola y ella esta de rodillas en el suelo.

Ya esta es todo, creo que la voy a ver morir y seré raptada, cuando veo un hombre caer de un disparo en el brazo y veo a Skye acercarse con Fitz.

-si ella está aquí, Gaby debe estar cerca.-al decir esto, siento que Fisk se tensa, sin duda sabe quién es Gaby y tiene sus pantalones cagados, me suelta y me voltea hacia él, tomándome por el cuello

-si yo no puedo acceder, nadie lo hará.-me dice

-suéltala.-escucho que gritan y es Gaby, los ojos de Fisk se abren, me suelta y da dos pasos atrás, creo que va a irse cuando saca su pistola y la dispara dos veces antes de irse rápidamente.

Me quedo parada en shock, y empiezo a sentir mi estomago mojado y a sentir debilidad, y caigo en el suelo

-oh dios le dispararon, está perdiendo mucha sangre.-dice Jemma mientras me coloca boca arriba con mi cabeza en sus piernas, me toma un poco de tiempo darme cuenta que habla de mi.

Veo a Gaby y Skye acabar con ellos, son rápidos, no tanto como Pietro, pero sin duda veloces, mientras Fitz ayuda a May a levantarse, luego de terminar con ellos todos se acercan a mí, pero a este punto ya veo borroso

-vamos Lizzie no te duermas.-dice Jemma, pero es muy difícil no hacerlo

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre y muy rápido, hay que llevarla ya al quinjet.-dice Fitz

-tranquila Lizzie vas a estar bien.-me dice Gaby y es lo último que escucho antes de que mis ojos se cierren


	34. la sangre llama

Jemma

Estamos en el avión, May está bien y está despegando, no vaya a ser que vengan más soldados de HYDRA caímos en una trampa, Fitz y yo nos esforzamos construyendo eso para nada, para que hirieran a Lizzie

-sé lo que estas pensando y no es tu culpa.-me dice Fitz que está a mi lado mientras buscos los equipos médicos para intentar tener a Lizzie con vida.

-lo sé, solo que cada vez que creemos que estamos adelante, cosas como estas pasan, no puedo con la decepción, Fitz, recuerdo cuando solo éramos dos alumnos brillantes con el mundo a nuestros pies, ahora todo lo que nos rodea es muerte, no sé si estoy lista para seguir con esto

-lo estas, estoy contigo, ahora ve y salva a nuestra amiga.-me dice eso y me da un pequeño beso, siento mi cara sonrojarse pero no puedo lidiar con esto ahora, tengo una vida que salvar

Veo y Elizabeth y lo prime ro que hago es tratar de parar la hemorragia, y extraer las balas

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?.-pregunta May

-el artefacto que diseñe estaba conectado con los de ustedes, cuando recibieron la señal todos nosotros también, nos dimos cuenta que era el de ustedes y nos revelaba su posición, cuando dejo de emitir señal supe que algo andaba mal.-respondo mientras trabajo en Lizzie

-está muy mal ¿cierto?.-pregunta Skye

-nada de esto va a servir si no le transferimos sangre ya, y por lo que su expediente dice nadie tiene su tipo de sangre aquí es o-

-hay alguien que la tiene.-dice Fitz

-sí, pero no sabemos cuál pueda ser su efecto.-le respondo

-no puede ser peor efecto que morirse.-me responde y agarra el artefacto que descifra el ADN saca una aguja y tomo una muestra de sangre de Lizzie y luego va hasta Gaby

-dame tu brazo.-le dice

-¿Qué?

-tenemos que asegurarnos

Gaby lo ve confundida pero cede, Fitz mete ambas muestras dentro del equipo y me dice lo que yo ya sabia

-hay que hacerlo Jemma, son compatibles, ella morirá

-puede manifestar síntomas extraños, Gaby no es una humana normal

-no vamos a dejar a Elizabeth morir sin intentarlo

Gaby se acerca y comenzamos a preparar la transfusión, dejo a Fitz a cargo de ello y voy a conectar el equipo en la computadora a ver si puedo estudiar las reacciones de los dos ADN y puedo prevenir los síntomas o por lo menos ver que no nos agarre descuidada cualquier reacción.

-Jemma su pulso se está estabilizando.-me dice Fitz

-Genial, sabes que hacer, no desangres a Gaby, es solo hasta que lleguemos a la sede y pueda tratarla bien

-si tranquila, lo tengo bajo control

-¿está bien?.-grita May desde adelante

-sobrevivirá.-le digo.-pero igual apresúrate tengo que tratarla lo antes posible

-este avión nunca ha ido más rápido.-responde

Comienza a estudiar los estudios que me arroja la computadora, pero debo haber conectado mal porque me arroja datos absurdos, lo conecto nuevamente y empiezo a cargar el análisis desde cero y aparece nuevamente, mi pecho empieza a latir con fuerza, reviso la maquina a ver que está mal, y no ella esta perfecta, así que hago el estudio una última vez.

-Jemma, ¿estás bien? ¿algo anda mal?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-estas pálida y ves la computadora como si fuera un alíen

-es que hay algo raro en estos resultados

Gabriela en seguida sube la mirada

-¿la estoy matando? ¿la convertí en un monstruo?

-no se trata de eso

-¿entonces?

-según estos análisis… tengo que estudiarlo mejor en el laboratorio de la base

-¿Qué dice?

-puede que el equipo no esté respondiendo bien…

-Jemma!

-bien, bien, según esto ustedes, no comparten solo el tipo de sangre, también el ADN

Fitz se pone pálido y Gaby me ve confundida

-según estos resultados, ustedes dos son hermanas.


	35. la noticia

Bobbi

Gaby acaba de comunicarse con Coulson, yo estaba en su oficina, y justo a mi me mandan a decirle a James que Lizzie fue herida, el hombre va a enloquecer y no quiero ser parte de ello, pero no me dejan opción, además dijeron que traían noticias, y que necesitarían el laboratorio apenas llegaran, si Steve estuviera aquí sin duda ayudaría a calmar a su amigo, pero justo hoy decidió salir con Sam.

Camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento que es donde esta siempre a menos que Lizzie este aquí, no se con quien estará entrenando, si Steve, ni Sam están.

Y al entrar mi pregunta fue contestada, esta entrenando con el patan de Clint

-hey, pero mira quien vino a visitarme, acabamos de llegar de una misión juntos y ¿ya me extrañas?, me siento halagado pero no me gustan las acosadoras.- de verdad no soporto a Barton

Si no tuviese algo importante que hacer le diría cosas no propias de una dama

-no vine buscándote a ti, vine buscándolo a el.-y señalo a James que me mira confundido

-¿a mi?

-guao, no puedo esperar a que Elizabeth se entere

-Clint cállate.-le digo

-¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?.

-claro.-dice James y sale del ring

-tranquilos chicos yo soy discreto, aunque Lizzie es mi amiga…

-Clint basta, esto es un asunto serio.-creo que debió darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de algo importante porque finalmente cerro la boca

-¿Qué paso?.-me pregunta James

-en la misión a Argentina, hubo problemas, era una trampa, una para atrapar a Lizzie.-pude ver su rostro cambiando, sus manos cerrarse a sus costados.-no había nada, se encontraron con una emboscada de Wilson Fisk, Gabriela acaba de avisar, solo querías que sepas que Lizzie va a llegar de emergencia, fue Herida, le dispararon, esta viva y estable pero tienen que internarla

James respiraba rápido y podía ver la rabia en sus ojos

-maldita sea.-fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta

-bueno, eso no fue peor de lo que pensé

Clint se acerca, se escucho lo que acabo de decir, porque dejo su boca cerrada, además por alguna razón es amigo de LIZ

-¿Qué ten grave fue?

-no lo se, Gaby solo dijo que estaba estable, espero que este bien

-tranquila, he conocido pocas personas tan fuertes como Lizzie,ella es un guerrera

-si, bueno.-me voy a ir pero Clint me detiene

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido? No muerdo

-porque no te soporto, y no tengo ganas de estar aquí escuchando estupideces, menos cuando mi amiga esta grave

-tambien es mi amiga, y estuvimos en una misión juntos y no salió tan mal

-fue una misión de un dia, nos separamos y no te vi en toda la misión asi que si, estoy bien con eso

-estuvimos juntos al final de la misión

-estabamos en un bar, yo tomando y tu haciendo lo que sea que hacias con esa morena

-estabamos celebrando la misión

-curioso ya que ella no era parte de la misión…

-si, pero igual quería celebrar,¿ y que puedo hacer? Soy un caballero

-ja, tu eres muchas cosas, pero ¿ un caballero? Lo dudo

-no has visto lo mejor de mi

-estamos de acuerdo en eso

-no todas las mujeres merecen un caballero

-y sin embargo todos los patanes se creen uno

-no suelo ser caballero con alguien que trata de partir mi cabeza en dos

-oh vamos, en serio tienes que superarlo, no vamos a seguir asi para siempre, busca a yuda profesional para que lidies con el trauma

-quizas te escuche, al fin y al cabo tu eres la lista aquí

-¿estas dándome un cumplido?

-no solo estoy diciendo la verdad, estudiar biología y las plantas y todo eso debe requerir una gran inteligencia

-estuviste revisando mi historial?

-lo hago con todos con los que voy a misiónes no lo tomoes personal, creo que es impresionante que fueras botánica, ¿Cómo fue de mala la cuarentena?

-como si tu no lo supieras…

-touche

-eres un acosador

-te lo dije, no es personal

-y ¿Qué decía el archivo de Loki cuando empezaste a trabajar para él?

-eso no es justo y lo sabes, es un puto dios

-o tu eres débil de mente

-no fui el único que controlo

-al menos el Dr Selvig es inteligente, sin embargo tu…

-me odias tanto que es atractivo, no suelo ir por las rubias pero haría una excepción por ti

-guao gracias pero no estoy interesada, anda a acosar a otra

-lo que sea, ve a estudiar las orquídeas

-bye Legolas.-le digo saliendo de la habitación

-se mas original, Stark ya uso ese chiste.-grita mientras salgo


	36. mas preguntas que respuestas

Gaby

Es oficial Lizzie y yo somos hermanas, todos enloquecieron cuando Jemma hizo los exámenes mas a fondo y se hizo oficial, es una locura, no se como sentirme al respecto, Lizzie ya esta bien, Steve y Bucky están en shock al igual que nosotras, no es que me disguste, es que nunca pensé que tendría una familia, y por lo que Lizzie cuenta, nuestra madre fue una alcoholica y drogadicta que murió de una sobredosis y de nuestro padre ni la mención, no tiene recuerdos lindos de ella, y por lo que se nuestro apellido es Cage, asumiendo claro esta que esa mujer sea nuestra madre, esta revelación trae mas preguntas que respuestas y estamos enloqueciendo por eso

-¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?.-dice mi hermana, dios aun suena raro, asomandose en la puerta de mi residencia

-claro, siéntate,.-ella pasa y se sienta junto a mi en el pequeño sofá de la sala

-todos están preocupados por mi, creen que estoy ocltandole los poderes, pero es la verdad, yo no tengo poderes y tu si, obviamente si tu tienes sangre Kree yo también pero no se porque no tengo.

-no te preocupes por eso, quizás es lo mejor

-no, no me entiendes, no es que yo quiera poderes, es que todos creen que los tengo, y me quieren usar de rata de laboratorio para ver como scarlos

-nadie va a permitir eso, menos Bucky, matara al que se atreva a tocarte

-lo se y es lo que me preocupa, si empiezan a querer hacerme estudios va a perder el temperamento, tu sabes como es

-hay que hablar con el, Steve tampoco estaba feliz cuando fui a california a que me estudiaran, y eso que confía en Banner

-yo se que tu tenias un hermano, bueno algo asi, quiero que sepas que no intentare ocupar su lugar, esto es nuevo y debe ser aun mas confuso para ti que no sabias nada de tu familia, al menos yo conoci a mama, aunque no te perdiste de mucho

-Lizzie somos mejores amigas, esto solo lo hace oficial ya yo te quería como mi hermanita

-hey no sabemos cual es mayor.-no puedo evitar reirme con su comentario

-por alguna razón no creo que esa mujer que describes sea nuestra madre

-¿Qué? Bueno yo estuve con ella desde bebe, y si somos hermanas…

-siento que hay una parte de este rompecabezas que falta

-tendriamos que investigar,alguien puede… o por dios.-ella esta con los ojos abiertos de par en par conozco esa cara, tiene una idea

-¿Qué?

-¿recuerdas el viejo que trajimos en el operativo de rescate de Clint?

-si…

-el dijo, "ustedes deberían de estar muertas" `siempre sentí que no se refería a ese momento, y ahora creo que lo entiendo, el nos conoció, a nosotras dos, cuando eramos bebes

-bueno ps vamos a la celda de ese hombre ya

Vamos camino a la celda de Terrence locke que es el nombre del viejo que sabe acerca de nosotros, vamos con Bucky y Steve ya que Bucky fue quien lo encerro y sabia donde estaba, y cuando lo buscamos Steve estaba con el

-estas segura de esto Summer.-le pregunta Bucky

-no, pero no perdemos nada

Finalmente estamos frente a la celda, Bucky abre y pasan el y Steve primero, luego nosotras 2

-bueno, pero miren quienes me han visitado, los milagros…

-¿de que hablas?.-pregunto

El hombre sonríe.-oh, ustedes de verdad no lo saben ¿cierto?

Bucky se acerca a el y lo levanta por el cuello

-lo que sea que no sepamos tu nos lo vas a decir ahora

Lo pone en el suelo y comienzo hablar:

-usted sabe ¿Quiénes somos? Me refiero a nosotras dos

-se quien fueron, no se lo que les hizo la vida

-¿Quién es nuestra madre?

-no lo se

-mientes!.-le dice Steve

-es la verdad, no lo se cuando yo llegue estaban solo las bebes, su mama estaba muerta

-cuando nos viste por primera vez dijiste falta una ¿Qué quisiste decir?

-eran 3 bebes, trillizas, ps un experimento que salió mal, a todas ustedes iban a matarlas al igual que sus padres

-oh dios mio.-dice Summer y Bucky la abraza

-¿Por qué harian una asquerosidad como esa?.-pregunta Steve

-no lo se, yo llegue y eso es lo que sabia, que sus padres estaban muertos, probablemente asesinados, y SHIELD había descubierto ese laboratorio, asi que iban a matar a las bebes, lo se por que en ese laboratorio es donde tenían a James, yo fui alla por el, a ustedes las vi de casualidad, no se que paso antes ni después de eso, el único que estuvo allí antes de mi, fuiste tu James

-entonces es oficial, nuestros padres están muertos

-si

-¿Por qué yo tengo poderes y Lizzie no?

-no tengo ni idea, siempre hubo una de ustedes que hacia campos de fuerza, por eso las reconoci el otro dia, las otras dos no hacían nada, por lo menos no tenían poderes visibles

-¿tienes idea de donde puede estar nuestra hermana?

-no, quizás ella si esta muerta

-callate.-le grita Summer

-vamos, salgamos de aquí.-dice Steve

Salimos y vamos a mi residencia

-entonces las preguntas son: ¿Dónde esta nuestra hermana? ¿Quiénes son nuestros padres? ¿Qué pasa con la cuestión de los poderes?

-si, en vez de conseguir respuestas conseguimos mas preguntas.-dice Lizzie

-al menos tenemos las preguntas correctas

-y sabemos que tu tienes 20 años

-en realidad eso ya lo había descubierto, cuando me hicieron los exámenes Bruce por un estudio a mis dientes saco mi edad, pero igual esto lo confirma

-Fury se entero, viene a New York a hablar sobre esto.-dice Steve

-¿Por qué todos actúan como si fuera su problema? Esto es asunto de Gaby y Summer no de SHIELD.-dice Bucky

-en el fondo los entiendo, todos estabas asustados con los poderes de Gaby y ahora resulta que soy su hermana, creen que puedo ser una amenaza.

-y eso que todavía no saben que fuimos nacidas en HYDRA .-digo

-eso no es culpa de ustedes.-dice Steve

-¿Crees que importe?

-¿recuardas algo de nosotras Army?¿ Un comentario o algo?.-dice lizz

-no, es igual que el asunto con Stark mi mente esta en blanco, probablemente te vi cuando eras bebe y no lo recuerdo

-eso es raro.-digo y todos nos reimos

-bueno, hay que responder todas las preguntas, pero antes que nada, hay que encontrar a nuestra hermana


	37. los secretos en la tierra

Loki ha estado muy distante conmigo últimamente, casi no lo veo, se que ha ido a la celda de Amora, no sé que le habrá dicho ella que le afecto tanto, todos aquí ya saben que estamos juntos, irónico se enteraron cuando nos distanciamos, Fandral enloqueció y tuve una pequeña discusión con él, no tiene que decirme quien es Loki o lo que ha hecho, yo lo sé, lo he sentido, he estado allí, por más que aprecio su preocupación el no va a decirme que hacer, así lo hiciera sería muy tarde, ya yo amo a Loki.

Voy a encontrarme con Jane, la estoy ayudando a organizar su boda, finalmente puede casarse con Thor, Odin no estaba extasiado con la noticia, sin embargo recibió bien mi relación por asi decirlo con Loki, dijo que era raro que mostrara interés y preocupación por otra persona.

-llegas tarde ¡!.- me grita Jane cuando entro al salón donde está planificando todo

-Woah lo siento princesa

-jaja, muy graciosa

-¿Quién es ella?.-le pregunto señalando a una mujer que está al otro lado de la habitación

-ella va a ayudarme con la boda

-ok, en Asgard están avanzados hasta tienen planificadoras de Bodas.- Jane tuerce los ojos ante mi comentario

-¿bailaras en mi boda?

-¿soy parte del entretenimiento? Que honor…, ¿Cómo vas a pagarme?

-Serás la dama de honor, no puedes cobrarme…

-¿Qué?¿en serio?

-claro, tu y Darcy son las únicas amigas que tengo, como quisiera que ella pudiera estar aquí.-oigo la tristeza en su voz, se que la extraña, eran amigas mucho antes que yo apareciera, tienen historia juntas y sé que le duele no poder verla

-tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda para ser una gran dama de honor

-bien, ¿Dónde está Loki? Siempre solía estar contigo

-no lo sé, es… complicado

-¿ya salieron de la luna de miel?

-eso creo…, no lo sé… no sé donde estoy parada en este momento con él, pero basta esto no se trata de mi, se trata de ti

Las puertas se abren de repente y ve a Thor entrar rápidamente en la habitación

-oh, cariño¿ vas a ayudar con los planes?.-le pregunta Jane

-no hoy, Alexandra tienes que venir conmigo, he recibido un mensaje de Heimdall, lo siento mucho chicas, pero Selvig ha muerto

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y volteo hacia Jane que tiene lagrimas en sus ojos, la brazo porque se que el fue su mentor y su amigo, lo quiere tanto como yo, recientemente me entere que somos familia pero eso no importa, igual duele su muerte, sigo pensando en él como mi tío

-¿van a ir a la tierra cierto?.-pregunta Jane

-sí, tenemos que hablar con shield e ir a su funeral

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-no, sería muy peligroso, solo una de ustedes puede ir, pensé que seria Alexandra, al final de cuentas eran familia, o bueno casi…

-¿no te importa quedarte Jane?

-no, está bien, entiendo, ve tu, manténganse a salvo

-seguro veo a Darcy, le diré de tu boda, hablare con ella de ti, seguro enloquecerá

Jane me muestra una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, se que la está matando quedarse, pero necesito saber que le paso a mi tío.

-vamos, adiós Jane

Llegamos a la tierra, estamos en Londres, no sabía que mi tío estaba aquí, es muy triste saber que se suicido, estaba en una sede de STRIKE estudiando un artefacto Kree dejado en la tierra, dicen que cada vez estaba más trastornado y aunque lo tenían vigilado encontró el tiempo para hacerlo.

-lo siento mucho Alexandra

-gracias Lady Sif.- ella esta a mi lado mientras Thor habla con unas personas de Shield, me siento mal, quisiera tener a Loki conmigo en este momento.

-va a ser nombrado miembro de honor de Shield y Strike, tendrá un funeral digno.-me dice un hombre que conoci al llegar pero no recuerdo su nombre

-¿Quién mas estaba en el laboratorio con el Lance?.-le pregunta lady sif

ah su nombre es Lance…

-nadie, el nunca dejo que lo ayudaran, estoy seguro que esto es por culpa de esa roca, la mande a guardar, esta resguardada, nadie tiene acceso a ella ni la puede tocar

-hay que seguir estudiándola, no sabemos…

-no voy a arriesgar mas vidas, no si puedo evitarlo, nadie tocara esa roca.- Lady Sif se quedo callada, Lance estaba claramente frustrado y ella sorprendida con su reacción, no creo que sea el tipo de hombre que habla tan duro y contundente normalmente, creo que es mas del tipo bromista, al igual que Sif no es de las que aceptan ordenes o se calla, pero creo que esta situación esta sacando otro lado de nosotros a relucir

Me alejo de ellos y me acerco a Thor que me presenta a algunas personas, ¡incluyendo a Capitan America!

-Alex ellos son de Shield, personas que apreciaron a tu tio.

Un hombre extiende la mano y se la estrecho

-Phil Coulson, mucho gusto, lamento su perdida

-Gracias

Me presenta a un hombre morena llamado Nick Fury y luego de que Steve Rogers estrechara mi mano, se fue con dos chicas muy linda, al parecer agentes que hablaban ávidamente

-¿recuerdas a Gabriela? La mujer que nos llevo a Atakmun y luego nos libero.-me dice Thor

-si

-es aquella pelirroja que esta allá

Veo y me doy cuenta que esa mujer parece poderosa, a ellas se une una pequeña chica muy blanca de cabello castaño, por lo que escucho desde aquí, habla mucho y es británica

-vamos a que las conozcas.-me dice thor

Y voy con él, hay personas asombrosas aquí, no debería sorprenderme, mi tío era muy inteligente y era importante para la comunidad científica y obviamente útil para organizaciones como SHIELD

Llegamos a ellas y detienen su conversación y voltean a mirarme, la británica se acerca a mi

-hola, mucho gusto soy Jemma Simmons siento mucho lo de su tío, tuvo grandes contribuciones para la ciencia.

Ya estaba harta de que me vieran con pena y me provoco aclarar todo también

-gracias, aunque me entere recientemente que no éramos familia en realidad, igual duele

Ella me da una sonrisa triste y se va con fury, veo que se está acercando a nosotros un hombre con el cabello largo

Mientras una chica de las chicas me da su mano

-siento lo del Dr Selvig, soy Elizabeth…-vacila y al final no me dice su apellido

Al tomar su mano, sentí muchas cosas e inmediatamente fue como si la conociera, vi flashes de su pasado, y vi como ama al hombre de cabello largo, la solté y enseguida mis ojos fueron hasta el

Cuando volví la vista hacia ellas, estaban mirándome confundida

-Alex puede ver el pasado de las personas.-les explica Thor

Elizabeth tiene cara confundida, se que sintió algo al igual que yo

-puedo ver el pasado de alguien solo si me deja, si ya me conoce y confía en mi.-digo

-ok esto es raro.-dice la pelirroja

-mi nombre es Gabriela, seguro Thor te conto la historia

Asiento con la cabeza porque me siento todavía muy extrañada con la que paso, mi cuerpo se siente débil, como si estuvieran pasándome muchas cosas, como si estuviera reagrupándose.

Doy un paso atrás pero es un paso en falso y estiro mis manos buscando equilibrio, pero es todo se que me voy a caer

En seguida Elizabeth y Gabriela vienen hacia mí y toman una de mis manos, Gabriela la derecha y Elizabeth la izquierda, tratando de evitar mi caída, pero pasa algo más que eso, se siente como una explosión, una visión puedo ver años de sus vidas y de repente puedo ver todos mis recuerdos, y puedo ver los rostros de ellas dos pequeñas, veo sus cara y sé que están sintiendo algo también, se me erizan los vellos de la piel y pierdo un poco de aire, es como si estuviera recibiendo un gran poder, pero es más que eso, estoy recibiendo una gran verdad

Nos soltamos y ellas saltan a tras

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?.-dice Gabriela

Steve y Army, creo que es su nombre por los recuerdos de Summer , están pendientes de nosotras, al igual que Thor

Veo en su ojos y sé que lo saben al igual que yo

-Amora dijo que no recordaba mi pasado, porque era una mentira, había una pieza que faltaba, y hoy pude ver mis recuerdos, y es por ustedes, yo vi parte de sus vidas y vi la mía, esto puede sonar loco, pero siento como… como si…-suspiro y todos nos ven -ustedes fueran mis hermanas.

Gabriela y Elizabeth se miran, con cara de asombro, luego se sonríe la una a la otra y las dos al mismo tiempo gritan

-Jemma! Trae ese aparato tuyo ya!


	38. mis demonios

Bucky

Un montón de humo a mi alrededor, puedo escuchar gritos por doquier, y estoy todo cubierto de sangre, vienen hombres hacia mí y los mato a los 3 a uno le rompo el cuello, a otro lo acuchillo y el ultimo simplemente recibe un disparo, voy caminando y debajo de un carro en llamas veo un pequeño niño asustado, si no sale el carro puede explotar, pero creo que tiene más miedo de mi, camino hacia él y empujo el carro, lo saco de ahí abajo y lo pongo unos metros mas allá, el niño respira muy artificialmente, de repente me doy cuenta que me mira fijamente y no tengo mi mascara

-tienes que matarlo.-dice una voz detrás de mi

Volteo y es Wilson Fisk

-te vio la cara, tienes que matarlo

-no

-lo único que te hace bueno es que eres invisible, nadie sabe quién eres o de donde saliste

-es solo un niño, no lo hare

-la próxima hare que te programen mejor

Saca una pistola y apunta al niño, yo me voy encima de él y lo tiro al suelo comenzamos a pelear, y le lanzo golpes por doquier, algunos los evita, en otros no tiene tanta suerte, el desgraciado juega sucio, agarra un puño de tierra y lo lanza a mis ojos, se coloca sobre mí con un cuchillo, no puedo ver con claridad pero saco el cuchillo de su mano, y comienzo a ahorcarlo, lo aprieto poco a poco, veo como va quedándose pálido

-basta, James

-detente, obedece.-dice tosiendo

-por favor para.-pero su voz su escucha distinta, las manos en mis brazos se sienten diferentes

-para…-escucho en un hilo de voz, una voz familiar, que me calma

Abro los ojos y veo a Summer sobre mí, muy pálida, me doy cuenta de mis manos en su cuello, en seguida la suelto y colapsa en un ataque de tos sobre mi

-dios Summer ¿estás bien? Lo siento tanto mi cielo

Ella sigue tosiendo, buscando aire, y yo me siento recto en la cama, ella está sentada a mi lado en la orilla, busco su rostro con mis manos, y veo sus ojos llorosos, me odio por hacerle esto

-estoy bien.-dice con una voz un poco mas recuperada

-lo siento, lo siento tanto.-la brazo y ella se funde en mi cuello, acariciando mis omoplatos, como calmándome, como si hubiese sido ella la que me daño aquí

-tuviste una pesadilla ¿cierto?, ¿es por eso que casi no duermes?

-si.-no quería hablar de esto con ella, todavía sigo sin entender que hice para merecerla, tengo demasiados demonios, ella no necesita lidiar con ellos.

-venia a buscarte, te extrañaba, pero cuando entré estabas retorciéndote en la cama, toque tu brazo y entonces me agarraste, pero no quiero que te culpes ¿ok?, estabas teniendo un mal sueño, no eras tu

-Summer, de verdad necesitas a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que merezca toda tu luz.-en días como estos, me siento una basura, incapaz de protegerla, cuando no puedo protegerme a mí mismo

-Hey ¿estás bromeando? Yo te amo Army, te necesito, no tienes ni idea de cuánto te extraño.-me dice esto y se monta a horcajadas sobre mi

Yo acaricio su espalda, mas para mí que para ella, es como un bálsamo que me calma, que sana mis heridas, la necesito tanto como respirar

-te necesito tanto

-estoy aquí Army, para ti.-baja su boca a mis labios, y me besa incansablemente, sabe que me gusta tocarla, pero que besarla es mi perdición, su sabor dulce, su piel caliente, es la locura para mi, mi lengua entra en su boca, y empiezo a jugar con ella, chupando su labio inferior y ella lame mi superior, sujeto fuertemente su trasero y la pego mas a mí, dios ella ya me tiene duro

-Army.-dice mitad hablando y mitad gimiendo, y me enloquece cuando hace eso

Ella mete sus manos en mi cabello y va a mi cuello, ella me besa, me lame me chupa y luego se aparta un poco y me empuja hacia atrás, caigo sobre la almohada, y ella está sobre mí en todas partes, estoy sin camisa así que besa mi pecho y acaricia mis brazos, si, ambos, le presta atención a los dos como si uno de ellos no fuese más que un arma, ella aun tiene el vestido que llevaba esta tarde, cuando tiene misiones ni va a entrenar suele llevar este tipo de vestidos, son sencillos, pero me enloquecen, además se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y tiene un perfecto y enloquecedor escote, acaricio desde sus rodillas hacia arriba, pasando por sus firmes muslos llevándome el pequeño pedazo de tela infernal conmigo y lo saco por su cabeza

Ella es en lencería blanca ¡jodida lencería blanca! Y como si fuese eso posible me pongo aun más duro

De repente recuerdo que dijo que vino a buscarme

-Summer

-¿sí?.-dice respirando pesadamente

-me dijiste que venias a buscarme

-aja

-¿Por qué?

-quería hablarte sobre mis hermanas, y el acceso a Hydra

-oh, bueno podemos hablar si quieres

Ella pone ambas manos en mi pecho y me ve la cara

-absolutamente no vamos a hablar en este momento

-gracias a dios, solo estaba siendo amable, lo haremos luego

-sí, luego.-vuelve a bajar pero esta vez es a mi boca, fundiéndola con la mía, comiéndonos como un postre, no recuerdo cuantas mujeres he besado antes de ella pero sé que este sentimiento es de una vez en la vida y que ella será la única que le hará esto a mi cuerpo.

Saco su sujetador revelando sus perfectos pechos y los llevo a mi boca

-oh dios, Army.-ella sujeta mi cabello fuertemente, se que le encanta eso, mientras yo la sostengo fuertemente por las costillas

-eres tan hermosa.-luego ella vuelve a levantarse un poco para deshacerse de los bóxers que estoy usando para dormir, luego de quitármelos me acaricia toda mi erección y toma todo de mi no venirme en su mano, ella me descontrola y tenía tiempo sin hacerla mía, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ella

-ven acá.-la halo hacia mí y recorro su cuerpo con mis manos, mordiendo y respirando en su oído, mientras bajo mis manos y me deshago de lo que queda de su ropa interior, ella respira rápido cuando froto mi mano en su entrada y se arquea hacia atrás colocando las manos en mi pecho clavando sus uñas en mis hombros mientras la trabajo con mi mano, y esta muy húmeda, es lo mas sexi que he visto en mi vida

-Army .-empieza a decir entre jadeos

-por favor… yo.-dice respirando cada vez más rápido, mientras con una mano la estimulo y con la otra acaricio su seno, finalmente se queda muy quieta y aprieta los ojos, y sé que ha llegado

-vamos nena.-dejo que recupero el aliento y la bajo hacia mí, pero ella rápidamente toma el control, y se baja por mi longitud

-siii.-digo entre dientes, ella se siente tan bien, cálida como siempre

-oh.-bajaa besarme mientras empieza a moverse, yo no pierdo un segundo en devorar su boca mientras paso mi mano por sus costados

-Summer, estas enloqueciéndome.-poso mis manos en sus caderas fuerte, puedo dejarle marcas pero a ella no parece importarle y he perdido el control a este punto

Ella está moviéndose rápidamente, mas y mas cada vez, pone una de sus manos en la pared sobre mi cabeza y la otra en mi pecho mientras hace círculos sobre mi

-joder…-ya estoy cerca de llegar y las vibraciones en ella también comienzan, sus movimientos comienzan a ser mas erráticos, y se inclina hacia atrás con las manos en mis muslos, moviéndose rápido, de repente ve dobla su cara hacia arriba cerrando los ojos, soltando un grito silencioso de sus labios y todo su cabello esta hacia atrás en salvajes ondas.

Es como una visión cada cosa que hace es mas sexi que la anterior y solo esa vista es lo que me hacía falta para terminar de llegar

-ohhh dios.

Ella suspira y cae sobre mi pecho, tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras yo acaricio su espalda, agarro su mejilla y llevo su mirada a mis ojos

-Te amo

-lo sé, yo también te amo Army.-nos besamos y luego ella se acurruca a mi lado

-así que de que querías hablarme

-bueno, he estado pensando mucho

-aja…

-y creo que necesitamos buscar a Lorelei nosotros también, ella es la razón por la cual mi hermana no está en la tierra y no podemos estar juntas

-sí, pero no es tan fácil, esa mujer tiene ya tiempo aquí y no la han podido capturar, está pasando desapercibida y siendo cuidadosa, además tu escuchaste la historia, así capturen a Lorelei no creo que vuelva con eso de que tiene una especie de relación con Loki

-si eso es raro, pero no la voy a juzgar, al final de cuentas él la salvo, y si le hubiera hecho daño Thor lo hubiese freido con un rayo

No pude evitar reír ante ese comentario, ella decía cosas como esa muy seriamente, no creo que fuese su intensión hacer una broma, pero siempre lo hace

-bueno, aparte de eso, estaba recordando lo que me dijo Fisk en Argentina

Siento mi cuerpo tensarse de solo la mención de ese imbécil, y ella lo siente también

-relajate army

-para ti es fácil decirlo, ese imbécil te hizo daño dos veces y no pude ayudarte

-eso ya paso… como decía, el me dijo antes de dispararme, si yo no accedo ellos tampoco, y por el tono que lo dijo no se tengo el presentimiento, es mas estoy casi segura que él es uno de los 3 para acceder al código de HYDRA

-tiene sentido, el es uno de los más poderosos, y más ahora que hemos cortado cabezas

-sí, seriamos él y yo, pero falta averiguar quién sería el tercero

-no lo sé pero se que pronto lo descubriremos.

Después de un rato ella se durmió en mis brazos, yo no pude hacer lo mismo, tenía miedo de dañarla, esas pesadillas nunca se van, no sabes cuando tendrás una no correré el riesgo teniendo a Summer cerca de mí, no se a cuantas personas he matado, no lo recuerdo, creo que la forma de mi cerebro de lidiar con ello es mostrándome cosas en los sueños, hasta que no sepa toda la verdad por más dura que sea no lograre la paz.

De repente mi teléfono suena, me levanto y voy hacia la puerta para no despertar a Summer

-¿hola?

-Sr Barnes, disculpe la hora .-dice una voz asquerosamente familiar

-¿Qué quieres Elena?

-uy pero que tono, ¿estás molesto conmigo?

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, ¿Qué planes tienes ahora?

-oh, ¿estás molesto por lo de Stark? Si somos justos se merecía la verdad

-¿Qué quieres?

-te voy a ofrecer un regalo de paz, una ofrenda, no quiero estar en malos términos contigo, tú lo sabes, eres valioso

-¿Cuál es la trampa?

-ninguna, es solo muestra de buena fe, tienes que venir a buscarla, pero eso si, solo

-ja si claro…

-¿me tienes miedo?

-no voy a caer Elena

-bueno es una lástima porque tengo el registro de todas tus misiones cuando eras agente de HYDRA, se cuantos lastimaste, a cuantos mataste, se absolutamente todo ¿te interesa?


	39. el peso de una piedra

Sif

Las cosas están tensas por aquí, Lance no tiene el mismo humor, se siente impotente de que Selvig se suicidara en sus narices, y no lo culpo sé que es frustrante pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, es una decisión personal y el corrió con sus consecuencias.

Voy caminando a su oficina porque necesitamos que deje la terquedad y deje que siga la investigación con la tecnología Kree, eso puede traer las respuestas para muchos problemas ocurriendo en la tierra, mas ahora que sabemos que Gabriela tiene dos hermana que no han manifestado sus poderes, porque estoy segura que en mayor o menor escala ellas tienen poderes.

Toco la puerta

-Adelante.-dice la voz de Lance

-buenos días director ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Me ve con los ojos entrecerrados notando mi sarcasmo

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Lady Sif?

-¿Qué está mal contigo? Tienes días escondiéndote en esta oficina, no es sano y lo sabes, estas huyendo de los problemas

-no lo hago

-claro que si, y no dejas a nadie ayudarte

-por qué no necesito ayuda

-¿ah no?, ¿crees que la respuesta es esconder la piedra? Tienes una ventaja y la estas desaprovechando

-¿una ventaja? ¿de esto se trata todo? ¿de la piedra? ¿no será que la quieres para ti? Al fin y al cabo es un arma poderosa

-no seas imbécil yo no necesito esa arma, además esta es en este planeta no tiene nada que ver con Asgard

-si todos los habitantes de otros mundos lo que vienen es a joder este

-hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Entiendo que estés molesto pero no voy a permitir que insultes a mi pueblo cuando no hemos hecho más que ayudarte

-si porque Loki hizo maravillas en nueva York , y ustedes en nuevo México

-los salvamos

-destruyeron la ciudad y Thor dejo una criatura de otro mundo suelta en Londres

-por la acciones de unos no los puedes juzgar a todos

-eso sin mencionar a Lorelei

-eso no es nuestra culpa

-siguen diciendo esa excusa, ya estoy cansado de todos ustedes

-no necesita venir nadie para destruir este planeta, ustedes se han encargado de eso como especie hace años

-sí pero ustedes no mejores el trabajo, nos ven inferiores como si fuéramos insectos

-eso no es cierto

-claro que si, solo quieren acabar con nosotros

-si eso hubiéramos querido fácilmente pude dejarte tocar esa maldita roca hasta que te deshiciera

-no estoy pidiendo un salvador, podemos arreglárnosla solos

-tú me pediste que me quedara en primer lugar

-y ese fue un gran error

Me quedo de pie en shock mirándolo, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, es una locura

-bien, me tendrás fuera de tu maldita sede en un segundo.-me doy vuelta para irme pero el agarra mi brazo y me detiene

-Sif…

Volteo y lo encaro

-¿Qué?.-digo en un mal tono pero es que en serio estoy molesta, podría aplastarlo como un gusano como él dice

-lo siento, no quise decir eso, yo solo estoy…-suspira y cierra los ojos

-¿lo sientes? Dices esa cantidad de estupideces y crees que te disculpas y luego todo estará bien, ps no, así no funcionan las cosas

-no quise ofenderte

-¿ofenderme? No solo te metiste conmigo, te metiste con Asgard que no hemos hecho más que ayudarles, hemos cometido errores, pero estamos tratando de remediarlos

-quédate por favor, lo siento ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?.-me dice pero en su habitual tono coqueto, increíble, después de todo lo que dijo esta bromeando, de verdad lo voy a matar

-tienes que estar demente, hace 5 segundo pediste que me fuera y ahora quieres que me quede ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

El me mira fijamente como pensando en la respuesta, y luego se acerca, demasiado quiero agregar

-quiero que me ayudes a arreglar los desastres en este mundo, que me enseñes las amenazas de otros planeta, pero sobre todo quiero que te quedes para poder verte cada dia y maravillarme con la fuerza en tu furia y la paz en tu sonrisa.

Se acerca aun mas a mí y sé que debería alejarlo, o alejarme pero por alguna razón no puedo, su perfume esta envolviéndome y me gusta, se que va a besarme y quiero que lo haga, siento como un imán invisible nos atrae, es algo que nunca había sentido y tengo curiosidad, no es como lo que sentí por Thor, una admiración tan grande que lleno mi cuerpo e inundaba todo, nunca me sentí suficiente para él, pensaba demasiado, ahora mismo esto es diferente, no hay pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza, es solo una gran fuerza atrayente, es una emoción muy…

Humana

El junta sus labios con los míos abrazando mi cintura mientras tengo mis manos atrapadas entre mi cuerpo y su pecho, es un suave roce, y luego los empieza a mover, atrapa mi labio inferior y lo lame está pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo se lo doy, abro mis labios nuestras lenguas se juntan, y se siente excelente, hay un raro movimiento en mi estomago, y ya entiendo a lo que se refieren con las mariposas, es muy extraño, pero poderoso, no puedo dejar mis manos quietas así que agarro las solapas de su chaqueta entre mis manos en un intento de acercarlo más, el sonríe en mis labios y sigue besándome, apretando su agarre en mi cintura, un instintito me hace sacar mis manos atrapadas y las pongo a ambos lado de sus rostro, su barba hace cosquilla en mis dedos pero se siente bien, de hecho nunca había sentido tanto en mi vida, duramos un poco mas comiendo nuestras bocas, porque no hay otro nombre para eso, hasta que escuchamos que tocan la puerta.

-Lance.-escuchamos a un agente llamar del otro lado

Nos separamos y yo trato de recuperar el aliento y pensar en lo que acaba de pasar

-Lance.-llaman un poco más fuerte

-un segundo.-responde

Me mira fijamente y toca mis labios, luego acaricia mi mejilla, sonríe y se dirige hacia la puerta la abre y yo volteo

El agente del otro lado se ve pálido

-¿Qué paso?.-dice Lance

\- señor, es la piedra

-¿Qué paso con ella?.-dice empezando a agitarse

-no está, ha sido robada, tenemos un infiltrado

Genial…


	40. la traición

Loki

Me voy a llevar a Alex a la salida de Asgard, el único que le he mostrado de ello es a Thor y no tiene idea de mi plan, todos piensan que estoy enamorado de ella, pero Amora me abrió los ojos, ella está algo débil con eso que se murió su tío, bueno su no-tio y que tiene unas hermanas, la gente hace un alboroto por unas estupideces, Amora mi pidió que la matara pero le dije que no iba a hacerlo, no se algo me contiene, no puedo explicarlo pero puedo alejarme un poco de ella, pero no hacerle daño, no es que la ame…

No, eso no es

Libere a Amora, aun no se han dado cuenta, para cuando eso pase ya yo estaré conquistando otro planeta.

Ella le pidió ayuda a Brako, tiene lógica ya que el está trabajando con su hermana Lorelei, ella va mandar a Alex a su planeta, pero cubierta con un hechizo potente para que Heimdall no la vea, acordamos dejarla fuera de esto, solo no quiero que se quede aquí cuando yo me haya ido y empiece la cacería por mí, Lorelei dijo que no iba a dañarla, además ella tiene una familia ahora, simplemente quiero que se olvide de mi

¿o soy yo quien quiere olvidarse de ella?

Estoy siendo estúpido…

-¿A dónde vamos Loki?.-me pregunta Alex mientras vamos en la lancha al portal entre mundos

-confía en mi

-lo hago, lo sabes, aun a pesar de las advertencia de todos yo confió en ti, eres lo único real que tengo, lo único que se queda constante y fuerte.- no me gusta oírla así, se escucha débil, no desafiante como cuando llego, se que ha pasado por mucho, pero sé que cuando regrese a la tierra estará mejor

-te habías alejado mucho de mí, que bueno que volviste cuando más te necesito, no tengo ni idea que le paso a mis padres, y no puedo ir a la tierra para averiguarlo, me siento tan mal dejándole a mis hermanas todo el peso, pero al menos te tengo a ti.- ella voltea y e abraza por la cintura, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, y mis manos automáticamente fueron a acariciar su cabello, mi cuerpo estaba dividido no quería hacerle daño y la quería junto a mí, pero enseguida una fuerza se apoderaba de mi recordándome que era mi debilidad y que la tenía que dejar ir

Sin embargo Alex no parecía percibir la batalla dentro de mí, miro hacia arriba puso sus manos alrededor de mi cara, viéndome con un sentimiento que hizo que dentro de mi cuerpo estuviera un caos, en cuanto puso sus labios sobre mí, mi cuerpo se rindió a ella

Era un beso dulce, lento de esos que queman a fuego lento, ella estaba devorando cada espacio de mi boca lentamente, sin prisa, como si tuviéramos toda la vida para besarnos, sin ella saber que sería la última vez que me vería, la última vez que nos besamos, como no tenía nada que perder me perdí en ese beso con ella, saboreando su boca dulce, comiéndome sus labios tentadores.

Cuando nos separamos hice una de mis cosas favoritas, perderme en sus ojos, ella sabía que me gustaba hacerlo porque no quita la vista, luego volvió a acurrucarse abrazándome, y yo subí la vista al frente, ya estábamos llegando a la costa y ahí estaba Amora, muy seria, viéndolo todo

Tome una respiración profunda y cuando llegamos aparte a Alex de mi

-Vamos Alex.-ella voltea y se quedo paralizada, se lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

-¿loki?

-sal de la lancha

Ella me obedece y sale de ahí, yo salgo detrás de ella y nos colocamos frente a Amora

-bien aquí estoy.-le digo

-excelente, así que la trajiste

-te dije que lo haría

-te pedí que la mataras

-sabias que no iba a hacer eso.-siento la mirada de Alex sobre mí, y no puedo leer lo que piensa, ya se dio cuenta que la estoy dejando

-lo que sea…

-bueno, bueno, mira a quien tenemos aquí, el príncipe renegado de Asgard.-dice lorelei, seguida por Raika, Nébula, Brako y dos cosas mas

Brako observa fijamente a Alex y no me gusta

-así que terminemos con esto, Lorelei, llévala a la tierra y nos vayamos a donde tengamos que ir,.-le digo a Amora

-¿la tierra?.-me dice Lorelei.-querido ella no va a la tierra

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, ella se va con Brako

-de ninguna manera.-agarro el brazo de Alex para ponerla detrás de mí, pero ella se sacude, y volteo hacia ella

-¿me vendiste?

-te irás a casa.-le digo

Y lorelei empieza a reír

-bueno esa es una forma de decirlo.-antes de que pueda reaccionar Amora me lanza una pelota de energía que me tumba y Nebula agarra a Alex, que trata de resistirse pero esta desarmada, y Nebula pone un cuchillo en su cuello

-shhh quieta.-le dice

Empiezo a sentir como que salgo de una burbuja, ya mi cuerpo no está en conflicto, ni mi mente peleando y me doy cuenta, la maldita de Amora me tenía embrujado, me hechizó

Me pongo de pie y le digo.-juro que voy a acabar contigo

-oh, creo que se acabo el encanto.-dice Amora

-este no fue el trato, ella se iba a su mundo.-digo intentando buscar una forma en que Alex no salga herida por mi idiotez

-técnicamente ella ira a su mundo, veraz es buena cosa que no la mataras porque resulta que es hermana de la perra de Gabriela, ósea que tiene sangre Kree, así que ese es su hogar también.-dice Lorelei

Todo tiene sentido, Amora se venga de mi, y ellos se vengan de Gabriela a través de Alex, sobre todo Brako, ahora tiene juguete nuevo, estoy malditamente frustrado

-este truco te va a costar caro Amora

-oh, no te hagas el ofendido, tu sabes que un hechizo de personalidad no puede hacerse sin una base, tu ya sentías que ella era tu debilidad, estabas empezando a asustarte y a empujarla fuera, por miedo de que cambiara lo que eres, yo solo me agarre de ese sentimiento y lo amplifique, aunque no pude lograr que le hicieras daño.-dice con furia en sus ojos.-pero si logre que tu egoísmo ganara

-como nos vamos a divertir Alexandra.-le dice Brako mientras la agarra hacia el

Doy un paso pero todos se ponen entre mi y ellos, además Brako levanta su mano frente a ella, y sé lo que quiere decir, puede robarle su vida, su energía ahí mismo y dejarme su cadáver

-ella no tiene que ver con esto, suéltala.-le digo a Brako

-creo que voy a tener que decir que no, debiste pensarlo antes, nos diste venganza, y un arma, gracias Loki, estamos en deuda contigo.-dice sonriendo

Alex mira hacia mí y puedo ver el dolor y la resignación en ellos, no puedo rescatarla, por lo menos no ahora, pero iré por ella

-¿algunas palabras de despedida?.-dice Brako

-iré por ti.-le digo

-no lo hagas.-dice Alex con odio y dolor en su voz antes que se la lleven por la maldita cueva, y yo sin poder seguirlos


	41. ganando reconocimiento

Maria

Las cosas han estado locas en la base de nueva York, ahora tenemos trillizas sin saber de donde salieron o sus poderes, Wanda está en uno de sus estados de depresión, Strike aviso que tecnología Kree ha sido robada y hydra no se detiene.

-Hill, Fury está en mi oficina y quiere hablar contigo, hay un problema.-dice Coulson entrando a la sala de descanso donde me encuentro

-en seguida voy

Una vez que llego a la oficina encuentro a Fury con una cara preocupada

-jefe aquí me tiene

-genial, necesitamos arreglar algo

-¿Qué?

-el mundo

-woow, creo estaré ocupada el resto de mi vida, ¿no hay un objetivo más especifico?

-no, todo es un desastre, cuando armamos algo otra cosa se rompe, no puedo seguir permitiéndolo, reconstruimos SHIELD, los avengers se dividen, los maximoff de nuestro lado, nos quitan tecnología Kree, este caos tiene que acabar

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

-¿Dónde están los gemelos?

-Wanda está un poco inestable, y Pietro anda por ahí… dice que se considera a sí mismo un agente libre

-eso no suena seguro

-no es buena idea presionarlo

-si tu lo dices… confío en ti, tú los conoces mejor que nadie

-aunque si lo llamamos podría estar disponible, le gusta jugar

-esto no es un juego

-¿no lo es?, es un interminable rompecabezas, no es solo que las piezas no encajan, es que no las tenemos todas

-necesitamos a Natasha

-ella está ayudando a Banner, y Banner a ella, no creo que sea prudente sacarla de su proyecto en este momento, esta recordando cosas

-Wanda podría ayudarla con eso

-los poderes de Wanda son complicados, ella no solo te muestra un recuerdo, te hace revivirlo, siempre quedas un poco perturbado, no queremos eso

-hablas como si te ha pasado

-sí, me paso, le pedí que me lo hiciera, necesitaba conocerla, su potencial

-¿Qué te mostro?

-el asesinato de mis padres, créeme no es algo por lo que quiera volver a pasar, no solo ves ese momento, también lo sientes, es estar ahí otra vez

-ok, eso es intenso

-no tienes idea

-bueno,¿ cuales miembros del equipo están disponibles?, en todas sus facultades

-depende de qué tipo de misión estas planeando, creí que estabas retirado

-lo estoy, pero esto es personal, la mujer que necesitamos tratar mato a mi mejor amigo hace años, necesito detenerla

-¿Por qué lo mato?¿quién es ella?¿tuviste un mejor amigo?

Nick suspira, y me ve con cara irritada

-lo mato porque era un congresista importante, quería hacer una serie de reformas y tenia popularidad, nos conocíamos desde niños, solo que el eligió una forma de proteger al mundo diferente a la mía, ella es una agente de Hydra, una muy importante

-¿Cómo se llama?¿que hizo?

-Asesino a varios diplomáticos que discutían poner fin al armamento nuclear, los mato dentro de la ONU

-¿cómo entro?

-no lo hizo

-¿Cómo sabes que es quien mato a tu amigo?

-porque su arma entro, los hombres murieron envenenados, y con toda la seguridad que tienen nadie vio venir una botella de agua toxica, solo Viper puede hacer eso

-bueno ¿ y a quien quieres en esta misión?

-a ti

-¿yo?

-sí, tu estas pendiente de todo a tu alrededor, esta misión no necesitas un superhéroe, o poderes, necesita un agente, pero necesitas apoyo

-después de revisar la misión a fondo escogeré los agentes

\- necesitas encontrarla, necesito que me la traigas

-bien, creo que pocas veces te he escuchado decir algo tan personal como que tuviste mejor amigo así que creo que es importante, te la traeré Nick

Estoy con Sam y Anthony vía a la sede de la ONU necesitamos ver cámaras de seguridad y cosas por el estilo, como no tenemos acceso porque el gobierno básicamente desconoce nuestra institución, Sam hablo con un viejo amigo diplomático que tiene y yo hable con el general Rhodes, ellos nos dejaron todo lo necesario para poder entrar, Bobbi, Clint están buscando quien le dio el veneno a Viper en Singapur, mientras Skye y Fitz, esperan para analizar los videos de seguridad y todo lo que podamos darle.

-tenemos que ir a las cámaras de seguridad, solo nos ayudaron a entrar, ya de aquí es por nuestra cuenta.-dice Sam

-bien al menos los uniformes nos ganaran algo de tiempo.-le respondo ya que tenemos uniformes militares

-deberíamos dividirnos chicos es más rápido de esa forma, se van a dar cuenta de los infiltrados tarde o temprano.-nos dice Anthony

-si se dan cuenta es mejor permanecer juntos, es más fácil salir.-dice Sam

-estoy de acuerdo con él Anthony, solo tenemos que darnos prisa

Pasamos por varias áreas administrativas sin levantar sospechas, evadiendo las cámaras lo mas posibles, has que en el pasillo que lleva al cuarto de seguridad vimos varios agentes apuntándonos.

-¿de verdad creyeron que no los veríamos?.-dice el coronel Talbot

-coronel, solo queremos ayudar.-respondo

-señorita Hill de todo SHIELD usted me parecía una de las mas centradas, que gran decepción, esto no está bajo sus competencias, de hecho nada lo está debido a que Shield no es una organización reconocida por el gobierno.

-bueno, entonces tendremos que ganar un poco de reconocimiento.-le digo

Anthony y Sam entienden lo que dije y lanzan dos aparatos que contienen un gas de sueño, los agentes en seguida se nublan y bajan sus armas y podemos acabar rápidamente con ellos sin hacerles daño o ellos a nosotros, pongo al general al lado de la puerta y la cubro mientras Sam entra por los videos.

-Listo, salgamos de aquí.-dice cuando viene saliendo de la cabina

-vas a pagar por esto Agente Hill.-me dice un muy adormilado coronel

-no permita que esto le quite el sueño coronel

Le hace una seña a Anthony que cubría el otro lado del pasillo para que se acerque, no podemos irnos por el lugar el cual entramos, corremos por donde está la sala de sistemas caminamos pareciendo normal, pero luego vemos que todos se nos quedan viendo y escuchamos gritos detrás de nosotros:

-deténganlos.

Corremos y nos acercamos a una escalera que nos lleva afuera a un pequeño patio, salimos a toda velocidad con disparos detrás de nosotros

-¿A dónde vas? Ahí no hay nada.-me dice Anthony

-Si lo hay.-le respondo

Y se materializa la pequeña nave delante de nosotros

-nunca voy a acostumbrarme a esto.-dice Sam

Entramos y en seguida despegamos

-¿todos bien?.-pregunta Sharon que esta piloteando el avión

-todos bien, necesito conectarme ya para mandarle los datos a Skye y Fitz cuanto antes

-la computadora esta debajo de tu asiento

Sam me entrega el pendrive con los videos y enseguida me conecto y se los mando a Fitz y Skye, solo así encontraremos la forma de cómo Viper entro a la ONU

-¿te llevo a casa Anthony? Ya la misión está completa.-le dice Sharon

-no, quiero ir a la base

-bien,¿ ustedes?

-sí, yo quiero ir a casa.-contesta Sam

-¿y tu Hill?

-creo que es una buena idea

-¿a cuál de los dos llevo primero?

-es el mismo sitio.-respondo

Anthony nos mira con una ceja levantada

-Woow eso es un gran paso, al menos debes de comer mejor.-le dice a Sam

-pfff ella no es del tipo que pone la mesa y plancha camisas

-entonces ¿Cuál es el punto?.-responde

-¿estoy detectando machismo aquí Anthony?

-solo estoy bromeando, debe ser genial vivir con alguien a quien amas

-si, aunque no creo que lo averigües pronto la verdad Lizzie no va a dejar la base, James no te dejaría vivo.-dice Sam bromeando y Anthony se queda pálido

-vamos, todos lo saben, menos ellos dos, sería conveniente que se quedara así, no voy a delatarte.

-Sam…-le advierto para que se calle esto es muy incomodo

-tarde o temprano se van a enterar, no tengo miedo de la reacción de James, solo me importa que pensara Elizabeth

-me caes bien amigo pero esa mujer ama a James, lo adora.-le dice Sam

-la vida da muchas vueltas, los sentimientos pueden cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.-responde Anthony


	42. interesante misión

Clint

Estamos en Singapur rastreando a un hombre que vende venenos, no, estamos buscando a la mujer que los compra, me toco venir con Bobbi y ella no estaba muy contenta, es una mujer molesta pero con todos los buenos agentes ocupados y la locura por el robo de la piedra Kree y el enredo de las trillizas me siento afortunado que me asignaran una buena agente para cubrirme las espaldas.

-Estamos caminando a ciegas desde que llegamos, no tenemos nada por dónde empezar, solo que un hombre que le dicen "El Muerto" vende venenos, no está en la base de datos de Shield.-me dice bobbi

-eso es porque usualmente no es el tipo de hombre que perseguimos, pero necesitamos encontrarlo si queremos ver a Viper

-esta es la misión mas descuidada en la que he estado, prácticamente sin información, solo nos lanzaron aquí a nuestra suerte, estamos a ciegas

-todo es un desastre ahora y no tenemos recursos para malgastar, podemos hacer esto sin ayuda y lo sabes

-bien

Después de dos días de búsqueda encontramos la dirección en un almacén donde puede estar el muerto

-bien ya casi llegamos, ya sabes nada de armas al principio

-dejare que tu encantadora personalidad falle para luego usar mis armas

-mi encantadora personalidad fue lo que nos trajo hasta aquí

-no, lo que nos trajo hasta aquí fue lo embobado que estaba ese hombre con tu escote

-no es el primero ni será el ultimo

-te creo

Entramos al viejo almacén y como de costumbre hay hombres armados

-alto ahí!.-dice un grandulón bastante feo

-woow quieto guapo, solo quiero hablar con el muerto.-le dice Bobbi, ja guapo ¿enserio? Esta mujer tiene un don para mentir

El hombre la examina, y me examina a mi

-y el ¿Quién es?

-mi guardaespaldas, no creerás que una chica como yo va a ir sola por la calle…

Después de pensarlo el hombre nos deja pasar

Caminamos por el almacén hasta que llegamos a una pequeña oficina, al entrar lo único que se ve es suciedad, parece que no ha venido nadie a limpiar en siglos, y un hombre igual de feo y sucio está sentado detrás de la mesa, sonríe cuando ve a Bobbi y todos sus dientes son metálicos.

-hola ¿tu eres el muerto?.-le pregunta bobbi

-si viniste aquí sabes que lo soy

-solo quería estar segura, me gusta hablar con el hombre a cargo directamente

-bien, dime en que puedo ayudarte

-necesito que me digas ¿Cuál es tu mejor veneno? El que es mas inrrastreable y difícil de conseguir

-bueno, es el veneno de Telha es de un exótica flor de rio que solo se consigue en una parte de China, su veneno es letal

-¿es costoso?

-sí, pero tú y yo podríamos hacer un arreglo diferente…

Que asco, este hombre es desagradable, sin embargo Bobbi sonríe y se acerca a él, poniéndose frente a la mesa inclinada hacia adelante, el hombre tiene una buena vista de su escote, por un segundo lo envidio

-y por casualidad ¿tendrás veneno de ese aquí contigo ahora?

-no, se lo vendí todo a otro cliente.

Ya sabía para donde se dirigía, su sonrisa se hizo más grande, esta mujer es inteligente

-Bingo.-dijo, antes de sacar la pistola en su espalda.-¿Por qué no me dices donde está la persona a la cual le vendiste eso?.-dice apuntándolo

El hombre se ríe.-tienes chispa te concederé eso

Uno de los gorilones viene y con un golpe en su estomago y otro en la traquea me deshago de él, vienen otros pero el muerto levanta su mano y los detiene

-tranquilos, no hay peligro aquí.-les dice

Bobbi se suena la garganta

-estas teniendo una conversación con ella, no puedes hablar con otros, que falta de educación ¿no has oído de las normas del buen hablante y del buen oyente? .-le digo

Y bobbi trata de aguantar una sonrisa pero sé que se está divirtiendo

-¿entonces? ¿Dónde está Viper?

-¿de verdad creíste que no sabía quiénes eran?¿ qué iba a dejar entrar a alguien hasta mi oficina sin revisar solo porque tienes una cara bonita? No habría hecho si no tuviera un plan

-¿ de verdad creíste que no se eso?¿qué me estas sorprendiendo en una especie de trampa?¿crees que no se que eres el más importante contrabandista de venenos y que obviamente me tienes que revisar? No me agarraste con la guardia baja, no caí en tu trampa, estoy justo donde quiero estar.

-¿tu plan es estar en un nido de víboras, con solo un agente de respaldo?

-nunca le he temido a las serpientes, y no estoy solo con un agente, estoy con un vengador

Que dijera eso me sorprendió, nunca me imagine en un millón de años que le diría algo así.

-ahora, sal Viper, estoy harta de jugar, se que estas aquí, sácate el veneno

Una impresionante morena sale de la puerta del otro lado de la oficina, viene sonriendo, tiene unos profundos ojos verdes.

-eres más lista de lo que creí

-¿pensaste que no sabía que me estabas siguiendo?¿qué me estabas guiando aquí? Por favor me siento insultada

-bueno, supongo que vienes a arrestarme, por los crímenes cometidos, solo me pregunto ¿por cuál de todos ellos?

-no soy la policía, no vengo a llevarte con la justicia, de hecho, vengo a llevarte con Fury

Viper se pone pálida al escuchar eso

-¿el no estaba muerto?

-supongo que no, así que el tienes el titulo nuevamente.-les digo señalando al asqueroso

-bueno siendo así, creo que es mejor que acabemos con esto rápido para que me pueda ir.-dice y se lanza enseguida hacia Bobbi, y fue rápida logrando que se le cayera el arma.

El muerto en seguida se para e intenta salir pero me pongo en su camino y lo golpeo con un par de veces y esta fuera, pero vienen hacia nosotros más agentes de los que creí, todos de Hydra, supongo que no le dicen Madame Hydra por nada, salgo de la oficina antes de que quedemos atrapados dentro y empiezo a deshacerme de ellos, no tenia donde esconder mi arco asi que solo traje armas, veo hacia la oficina y Bobbi y Viper siguen en lo suyo, la rubia esta llevando la morena hacia la pared, pero Viper pone los pies en ella y camina hasta dar la vuelta y quedar detrás de bobbi, las dos son realmente buenas pero confío que Bobbi lo tiene bajo control, además no puedo ayudarla con tantos agentes viniendo hacia mí, me enfrento a otro par y logro desarmarlos ya que me quede sin balas, escucho que un ruido de un vidrio que se parte y son Viper y Bobbi que atravesaron la ventana que va de la oficina al almacén, caen rodando en el suelo y a Bobbi se le salen los dos bastones de las botas, en esta pequeña distracción un agente enorme me golpea dos veces y me deja mareado, me levanta y me lanza, caigo hacia atrás unos metros, y justo cuando otro viene hacia mí me doy cuenta que estoy a unos metros de los bastones , así que los uso para quitármelos de encima, veo que Bobbi esta en problemas Viper la tiene arrinconada así que le lanzo los bastones, no son mi fuerte de todas formas, termino con los últimos 3 agentes y veo que bobbi pone el extremo de uno de los bastones en el cuello de Viper y ella abre los ojos y se echa hacia atrás, donde Bobbi puso el bastón se está derramando sangre y la morena al ver que no tiene refuerzos, corre y escala una pequeña pila de cajas que llevan a una ventana y sale por ahí.

Bobbi se queda recuperando el aliento

-¿no vas a seguirla?.-le pregunto

-no es necesario

-¿este era el plan, dejarla ir?

-no la estamos dejando air, se la estoy dando específicamente a Fury

-no entiendo

-el nos pidió que la siguiéramos, que viéramos sus movimientos, no estábamos teniendo suerte, y esta misión podría ser eterna, y quiero irme a casa, así que él puede ahora vigilarla el mismo

-le pusiste un rastreador

-exacto

-¿no crees que se dará cuenta?

-lo hará, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, está en su sistema sanguíneo, lo único que puede sacarlo de ahí, es que se desangre; era lo único que podía hacer, no teníamos disponible un equipo de extracción no sabemos si vendrán por nosotros inmediatamente, no teníamos donde mantenerla prisionera y Fury no la quería en la base tampoco

-bueno, salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue alguien llegue, si Fury no la quería en la base son malas noticias, ¿no preguntaste Por qué?

-no hago preguntas que no van a tener respuesta, y Fury es genial pero el único tipo de noticia que da es mala.

-bueno vayamos a un bar

Fuimos a un bar a tomar un par de tragos pero ya estamos de regreso en el hotel, vendrán por nosotros en un par de horas

-así que eras bióloga.-le digo en el pasillo de nuestro piso de hotel

-si

-¿Por qué te uniste SHIELD?

-un accidente, mi mentora intento recrear la formula de Steve, como muchos otros, no resulto, murió en un mal cálculo, exploto todo el edificio.- dice mientras se recuesta de su puerta que está justo frente a la mía

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con unirte a SHIELD?

-que estaba perdida, asustada y en cuarentena, yo estaba en el edificio, ella no hizo un suero, hizo un virus, mi familia pensó que morí en el accidente, y los deje pensando eso, mi mentora trabajaba para Hydra, obvio yo no lo sabía, pero si volvía a mi casa ellos irían tras de mí, así que para todos estoy muerta.

Esto es intenso, casi todos nosotros no tenemos familia, pero ella se alejo de la suya para salvarlos, trato de aligerar el ambiente porque soy muy malo en momentos de tensión

-¿así que por eso tienes ese odio contra el mundo y andas partiendo cabezas por ahí?

Ella se ríe, se ve aliviada, creo odió tanto como yo el momento incomodo, se acerca a mí y me golpea en el brazo

-eres un idiota

-ouch, tienes la mano pesada, menos mal que cambiaste de trabajo serias terrible inyectando a alguien.-y sostengo su antebrazo para que no me vuelva a pegar, ella se ríe y yo también, pero luego algo extraño pasa, y después que terminamos de reír no suelto su brazo

Ella me mira y yo a ella, nos sostenemos la mirada un segundo hasta que los dos nos acercamos como unos imanes y nuestras bocas se estrellan juntas, en seguida armamos un incendio, definitivamente teníamos contenida tensión sexual, nunca había reaccionado tan rápido a un mínimo contacto, ella empezó a sacar mi chaqueta y yo tanteaba hacia atrás para abrir la puerta, en lo que la abrí la chaqueta cayo, cerré la puerta y la pegue contra ella, le desabroche el cinturón rápidamente y la saque de su pantalón, eso junto con sus botas estaban en una pila con mi chaqueta, ella quedo en una linda tanga morada de encaje, era simplemente lo mas sexi que había visto en mi vida, luego la cargué y ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera mientras la sostenía contra la pared, empecé a comer su cuello y ella olía a rosas, se separo de mi y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa, entonces el segundo botón se puso difícil y ella simplemente lo rompió, y la arranco de mi cuerpo, seguíamos besándonos como desquiciados, mezclando nuestros alientos, saboreando nuestras bocas, ella llevo sus manos de sus brazos a mi cabello y tiro fuerte, y finalmente lo entendí

-eres de la que te gusta hacerlo duro ¿no es cierto?

-¿hay alguna otra forma de hacerlo?

-dios eres sexi

Camine hasta la orilla de la cama con ella en brazos cuando la puse en el suelo saque su blusa para darme cuenta que llevaba un sostén a juego, si, esta mujer iba a matarme, ella se sentó en la cama, se deshizo rápido de mi cinturón y bajo mi pantalón, saque los zapatos y termine el trabajo, sus manos fueron enseguida a mi erección, acariciándola de arriba abajo, si seguía haciendo eso no iba a durar mucho así que la detuve, iba a subir encima de ella pero en un segundo estaba de pie frente a mí con la respiración acelerada, pensé que había cambiado de opinión hasta que la vi quitándose el sosten y las bragas , y quedo espléndidamente desnuda frente a mí, me vio observándola y ni una gota de pudor había en su cuerpo, eso me encanto, lo confiada que era, dejo que la inspeccionara y luego me levanto una ceja

-¿Qué estas esperando?.-me dijo

No entendí a que se refería hasta que vi a donde su mirada se dirigía, y me quite los bóxers, ella camino hacia mí de nuevo y seguimos besándonos, o explorando su desnudo y firme cuerpo, ella me mordía en todas partes los labios, la oreja, el cuello, baje un poco mi camino y fui a devorar sus senos, no eran enormes pero de alguna forma eran perfectos para su cuerpo, ella era una mujer de cuerpo atlético, no la típica morena curvilínea por la cual me declinaba casi siempre pero sin duda alguna era una magnifica excepción, bese el valle entre sus pechos y fui de nuevo a su cuello, la iba a recostar en la cama para empezar el trabajo ya que iba a explotar si seguía así, entonces ella giro y puso mis manos en su estomago, comencé a morder su cuello, hasta que los gemidos que soltaba me llevaron a empujarla hacia la cama, ella entendió el mensaje y se inclino, yo aproveche para besar toda su espalda apoyándome y ella rasguñaba mis brazos que estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo

-Clint por favor.-dijo con una voz necesitada y supe que estaba tan enloquecida como yo

-ya me encargo de ti Bobbi.-me sostuve con una mano y con la otra empecé a acariciar sus piernas hasta meter mi mano entre ellas y tocar lo húmeda que estaba.

De su boca salían pequeños ronroneos sexis que podría escuchar por siempre, seguí estimulándola sin parar hasta que finalmente se deshizo en mi mano, y cayo respirando pesado, no le di mucho tiempo para recuperarse antes de entrar en ella, en lo que entre clavo las uñas fuertes en mis brazos, seguro me dejo una marca pero no me importaba, enrolle su cabello en mi mano, y con la otra me agarre de su cadera, y empecé a entrar y salir de ella, obviamente ella no se quedo quieta y empezó a moverse conmigo, haciendo esos agradables sonidos.

-más duro Clint, vamos más rápido.-decia con una hilo de voz y la complací

Cada vez entraba más y mas duro, hale su pelo hacia atrás suavemente y agarre su cuello voltee un poco su cara para poder morder un poco sus labios, enseguida las palpitaciones en su interior se hicieron presentes

-oh dios, no pares Clint, estoy tan cerca.- mantuve el ritmo y la estimule un poco y eso fue todo, se estrello contra la cama respirando pesadamente, yo agarre sus caderas con ambas manos y entre fuerte en ella un par de veces hasta que al fin llegue y colapse con cuidado sobre su espalda calmándome un poco, mordí un poco su cuello y ella se rió y luego Salí de ella y me levante, ella se voltio y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la acepto y cuando estuvo frente a mi nuestros labios automáticamente se buscaron, ella enredo ambas manos en mi pelo halándome duro mientras yo mordí su labio inferior, nos separamos y yo fui a un lado de la cama, la verdad estaba exhausto cuando volteo la veo recogiendo su ropa del suelo.

-¿ adónde vas?.-le pregunto

-no soy de las que se queda acurrucándose, estoy cansada necesito una cama entera para dormir.

Me dejo estupefacto, siempre era yo el que se iba, es primera vez que una mujer sale corriendo de mi cama luego de tener sexo

-ok…-es lo único que puedo decir, la observo vistiéndose, hasta que va a la puerta y dice:

-no te quedes dormido, vendrán por nosotros a las 5 am, pon la alarma

Y sale

No puedo dejar de preguntarme si se fue para alejarse de mí, o si está huyendo de ella.


	43. buscando ayuda

Thor

Mi hermano y sus estupendas ideas…

Fue a la celda de Amora, la pequeña bruja lo manipulo, y jugó con su cabeza, supongo que es karma, el problema es que nos arrastro a todos con él, ella escapo, y no solo eso, se llevo a Alexandra con ella, es una locura, Jane está desesperada, obviamente se suspendió la boda y mi padre está furioso pero aun no lo ha encerrado por el escape de Amora, eso es aun más preocupante, no creo que este siendo condescendiente porque no estaba controla por Enchantrees, creo que tiene que ver con que tiene un plan más grande en mente, y los grandes planes de Odín son legendarios, suena difícil de creer pero a pesar de todas las consecuencias siento pena por lo que le espera a mi hermano.

-Thor tu padre ha convocado un consejo, todos debemos ir a la sala de armas inmediatamente.-dice Fandral que entra en la sala en la que me encuentro.

-bien vamos…

Cuando llegamos a la sala de armas están las personas más importantes en Asgard, mi padre, los Tres guerreros y yo, hasta trajeron a Heimdall al palacio, solo falta Loki

-padre ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-como todo sabemos mi otro hijo, Loki dejo escapar a Amora, y ella se llevo a la humana protegida con ella

-no lo hizo a propósito, Amora jugo…-mi padre no me deja terminar

-el no tenía nada que hacer en la celda de una prisionera reguardada, todos sabíamos que era extremadamente peligrosa y aun así ignoro mis órdenes de nuevo.

-¿para qué estamos aquí?¿ Hay algún plan? ¿Sabemos a dónde se dirige Amora?.-pregunta Fandral

-no, no lo sabemos.-responde mi padre

-¿Heimdall tú has visto algo?.-le pregunto

-no, Amora sabe como eludirme, no hay rastro de ella en ninguna parte

-¿Cuál es el plan de acción padre?

-ninguno, por eso están aquí

Todos nos miramos confundidos

-¿Qué quieres decir padre?

-no vamos a seguir limpiando los desastres de Loki, es suficiente de eso, tiene que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos…

-pero Amora puede atacarnos, no sabemos sus planes…-dice Fandral

-Amora no va a atacarnos, su guerra no es con Asgard, ella tiene lo que quería, el poder de dañar a Loki.

-hablas de Alexandra, ella no es una cosa padre es una persona, una buena quiero recalcar, pensé que te agradaba

-lo hace, pero no arriesgare a nadie por ella, más allá de por ella es por Loki, el se preocupaba por ella, es hora de que madure y vea que todo tiene consecuencias

-no estoy de acuerdo con esto padre

-sabía que dirías eso, así que voy a decirles por fin de que se trata esta reunión, si alguno de ustedes llega a desobedecerme y ayudan a Loki a buscar a Alexandra serán exiliados por siempre, serán enemigos de Asgard y los 9 reinos.

En seguida las puertas del salón se abren revelando un furioso Loki detrás de ellas

-¿convocando una reunión y dejándome afuera padre?

-tienes suerte de estar fuera, pero de una celda

-¿eso es una amenaza? Ya me metiste en una ¿recuerdas? Igual no me detuvo

-no cometo los mismos errores dos veces

-ja eso es irónico considerando que eres egoísta todos los días.

\- ¿tu quieres hablar de egoísmo? Que fuiste y dejaste escapar a Amora dejándonos a todos en peligro

-la encontrare, y te la traeré en pedazos, pero necesito ayuda, no por mí, por Alexandra

-había estado orgulloso que encontraras algo que te hiciera mejor, por lo que te preocuparas, desde la muerte de tu madre estabas vacio, hasta que esa humana llego, pero luego me di cuenta que no cambiaste, sino nada de esto hubiese pasado, no te la mereces y lo sabes, déjala ir, en ningún lugar estará peor que contigo, y si vas tras ella, no será con mi ayuda.

Nuestro padre dice esto y sale del salón, al igual que todos menos Loki y yo.

-en serio todavía te preguntas ¿Por qué soy como soy? Nuestro padre es repulsivo.-me dice

-no estoy de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero tiene un punto, sabias que no debías ir a las celdas, pero claro como siempre te sentías intocable

-si me vas a dar el discurso de yo te lo dije mejor golpéame con el Mjolnir por favor

-me siento mal por Alexandra ella no se merece esto, ha pasado por demasiado los últimos días

-entonces ayúdame, vamos a buscarla, sabes que igual iré

-padre estaba hablando en serio, no hace promesas en vano, sabes que iria, es lo correcto, pero si me voy soy exiliado ¿Cómo quedaría Jane? No puedo dejarla, se que ahora lo entiendes.

-y tu entiendes que no puedes ir solo, te acabarían

-no lo hare, se de alguien, conoce la galaxia como nadie, tiene mucho poder y tiene mas motivos que nadie para ayudarme

Estoy muy confundido, no tengo ni idea de quién puede estar hablando, a menos…

-no… ni lo pienses loki

-es la única salida que tengo, mándale un mensaje a Sif, es lo único que te pediré

-bien hablare con Heimdall para que abra el Bifrost para cuando llegue tu ayuda

No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto

-¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?

-por que no le pides ayuda a alguien a menos que estés seguro que la vas a recibir.

-que bien me conoces hermano

-sabes que va a acabar contigo antes de ayudarte

El suspira

-lo sé, pero necesito encontrar a Alex

-Bien, ya mismo le digo a Sif que se dirija a Shield

-apresurémonos antes de que mi padre imponga otra prohibición

-suerte hermano, la necesitaras, para encontrar a Alex y para cuando tu refuerzo llegue

-termina con esto de una vez, que Sif le avise a Gabriela que necesito su ayuda.


	44. ¿En que me convertí?

Alex

Estoy en cuarto oscuro, conectada a un montón de cables, me pusieron un aparato en el cuello que emite una especie de onda que me desmaya, Amora ha estado divirtiéndose con eso, no sé si han pasado días, ni sé donde estoy, solo siento el dolor, no solo físico, sino el peor de todos, el dolor de la perdida, todo en mi vida ha sido falso, desde que tengo memoria me han engañado, tengo unas hermanas, que están tanto o más dañadas que yo y tampoco puedo estar con ellas, y lo peor de todo es que lo único que creí real y verdadero, la base que me sostenía se destruyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El no solo no me amaba, sino que me vendió, por poder, no fui suficiente, mientras él fue mi todo, yo era reemplazable para el gran dios del engaño, es que soy tan estúpida en el nombre tenia la advertencia.

-hola muñeca.-dice Brako entrando a la habitación, es un tipo muy desagradable, por irónico que sea prefiero a Amora torturándome que el hablándome.- hoy es un gran día…

-¿de qué hablas?

-hoy vamos a ver tu poder

-¿perdón?

-tienes habilidades, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, no te hagas la inocente

-lo único que puedo hacer es leer la mente

-eso no es un poder, es un don, los que tienen dones son dioses, creo que ese don se intensificara cuando encontremos tus poderes

-¿dioses?¿poderes? tienes que estar demente…

-tienes el carácter de tu hermana, deben llevarlo en la sangre, o quizás es la sangre Kree en sus venas, siempre ha sido una raza difícil.

-no hables de mi hermana

-yo la conocí, es una mujer hermosa…

-lo sé, lo vi, no hables de ella, vi como la rompiste

-¿la rompí? Yo la hice, ella me pertenece y me traiciono

-estas obsesionado con ella… ¿la amas?

-NO!.- se levanto rápido de la silla y volteo una mesa al lado de mi cama, pude ver que miente a kilómetros de distancia.- claro que no la amo, me traiciono, la quiero sufriendo tanto que pierda amor por la vida, quiero verla tan rota que me va a suplicar que acabe con su vida

La obsesión y el resentimiento de este hombre por mi hermana es enorme, ya veo porque él y Amora son aliados

-¿es por eso que estoy aquí? Para que puedas vengarte de Gaby

-en parte… pero no te sientas mal, también llegaste aquí por meritos, necesito una nueva arma, y esa vas a ser tu

-no importa que me hagas yo nunca seré tu juguete, no tienes con que manipularme mátame si quieres

-oh lo hare querida, descuida, para eso tengo una gran hechicera que jugara con tu mente, además apenas termines tu trabajo te matare y le enviare la mitad de tu cuerpo al imbécil de Loki y la otra mitad a Gabriela

Este hombre es un sociópata, lo miro confundida

-oh, Amora y yo somos socio de 50/50 por eso me toca la mitad de ti, ella se venga y también yo, además manda un mensaje fuerte, ya sabes… ¿Dónde estás la otra mitad del cuerpo? Serias el rompecabeza más genial de todos los tiempos, una parte en la tierra y otra en Asgard

-ellos vendrán por ti y te acabaran

-en la tierra están muy ocupados y Loki… bueno el no va a buscarte, los dos sabemos eso

Me duele pero es cierto, el fue engañado, pero si viene tras de mi tiene mucho que perder, además le pedí que no viniera, no quiero que lo haga, ya lo arruino todo, su egoísmo acabo con todo a su paso

-bien basta tanta charla, es hora.- se acerca a mí y me desconecta de los cables y me saca de la cama

Me paro frente a él, de repente Nébula o Raika entra, no se distinguirlas aun, y le entregan una caja a Brako, él la toma y la abre frente a mí, dentro de ella hay un cilindro negro con unas luces azules.

-Tómalo.-me ordena

-¿Qué es eso?

-el artefacto Kree que te hara poderosa, que revelara el poder que corre en tus genes, la experimentación que he hecho con las razas no se compara con esto, nada con ver un poder dormido despertar, será hermoso, vamos ¡Tómalo! .-me grita

Tiene graves problemas de control y temperamento

-si no lo tomas te obligara a hacerlo igual.-dice la mujer azul

Respiro y decido tomarlo, ya no tengo nada que perder de todas formas, estoy en este hueco y nadie vendrá por mí, si esto me mata que así sea…

Toco el cilindro en mi manos y enseguida se abre revelando un especie de cristal azul, el cristal en mis manos emite una gran vibración todo mi cuerpo se siente duro, como si poco a poco me estuviera convirtiendo en piedra, veo a todos salir corriendo de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, y me quedo aquí parada tiesa, todo en calma como si estuviera dentro de una caja, miro mis manos y son piedra, toda yo soy piedra, pero toda esta tranquilidad es como la calma antes de la tormenta, justo cuando pienso que me voy a quedar así, petrificada para siempre, algo dentro de mi comienza a moverse, todo mi cuerpo vibra, cada vez más rápido hasta que exploto todas las rocas que estaban alrededor de mi cuerpo se expanden por toda la habitación, y yo caigo hacia atrás y colapso contra una pared

-uhhh men eso dolió.-me siento muy cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en días

Brako, las dos mujeres azules y Amora entraron

-¿y cómo te sientes?.-me pregunta Brako

-¿este es algún tipo de dispositivo de tortura? Todo mi cuerpo duele, y se siente cambiante como si todo estuviera poniéndose en su lugar

-bueno eso es lo que está pasando

-no entiendo

-a ver, ¿Cómo te lo explico en forma sencilla? , ya se te lo explicare con un ejemplo de la tierra, es como si hubieses pasado de Homo Habilis a Homo Sapiens en un segundo, transformaste tu cuerpo en algo más avanzado, eres mi maquina

-te lo dije, no hare nada para ti

-Amora…- le dice el imbécil y ella se acerca a mí, está diciendo cosas pero la verdad es que no la entiendo con el dolor que tengo en el cuerpo

Se para frente a mí con los ojos abiertos

-¿Qué?.-le digo

Ella se echa hacia atrás y todos empiezan a gritar y tirarse en el suelo

-detente.-le dice Brako

-¿Qué está pasando?.-le pregunto

-acabo de hacer un gran hechizo para que todos sientan dolor, pero tú fuiste inmune, más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-¿Qué estas pensando?.-le dice Brako

-ella ya tenía un don al hacer su cuerpo mas fuerte reforzamos ese don, ella no podía caer en las ilusiones de Loki, creo que ahora no puede caer en ningún tipo de hechizo

-genial…, pues si no podemos manipularla, tendremos que matarla.-dice brako tratando de asustarme

-no, no lo harás, no aun al menos.-le digo, y no sé cómo pero sé que me estaba mintiendo, necesito, reforzar si lo que estoy sintiendo es correcto

-¿en qué lugar estamos?.-pregunto

-en una nave kree .-me responde una de las azules

Es mentira lo sé, Amora me observa

-estas mintiendo.-le digo

-maldita sea.-dice Amora con grandes bolas de energía verde en sus manos.-ella no puede ser engañada, ese es su don completo, sabe distinguir cuando alguien le miente y no cae en hechizos, no puedo usarla.

-esto es desafortunado.-dice Brako-acabemos con ella

Las dos cosas azules se acercan a mí y agarro un pedazo de madera que hay a mi lado de algo que se rompió y se lo clavo a la primera de ellas en el brazo, y la empujo hacia atrás, me siento muy fuerte ella sale volando metros atrás, creo que tiene que ver con la situación de los genes Kree, la otra se acerca a mí, me agacho y agarro dos pedazos de metales del suelo, pero algo pasa los siento creciendo en mis manos y cuando miro hacia abajo

-no puede ser…-dice Amora viéndome

-así que ese es su poder.-dice Brako

Tengo dos espadas en mis manos, mis mejores armas, de algún modo toque el metal y lo convertí en esto.

-puede convertir el metal en armas, en sus armas.-dice la cosa azul

Estoy en shock, casi o mas sorprendida que ellos, entonces veo a Amora y su cara de odio y me doy cuenta que tiene el desgraciado control ese en su mano y en seguida siento la descarga en mi cuello

¿En qué me convertí? Es lo único que puedo pensar antes de hundirme en la oscuridad


	45. la solicitan en Asgard

Gaby

Bobbi llego de una misión con Clint, relacionado con el ataque a la ONU, no nos han enviado en mas misiones, quizás se debe a la situación de nuestra hermana y todo el enredo que ha surgido, hoy vinieron Natasha y Banner, al parecer ella también tiene un componente parecido al de Bucky y Steve pero menos fuerte, igual envejecerá más despacio, Bruce descifro el suero de las niñas rusas y lo que hace es que acelera la creación de algunas células del cuerpo, por eso Natasha es un poco más fuerte que el humano promedio y más longeva, en cuanto a lo de sus recuerdos ella no se ve preocupada por eso, por lo que me dice Steve ella prefiere no saber algunas cosas, ya es suficientemente malo con las que recuerda, ella siempre está con Banner, coqueteando es más que claro que son una pareja.

Skye se la pasa bromeando de cuanto admira a Natasha porque tener relaciones sexuales con Hulk debe ser doloroso

Yo voy a aprovechar que todos están ocupados con algo para ver a Steve, han pasado demasiadas cosas y no he podido estar casi con él, lo extraño, lo necesito.

Camino a la sala de entrenamiento ya que se que a esta es la hora que Steve y Bucky entrenan, cuando voy llegando a la puerta veo a Bucky saliendo con mi hermana.

-hey.-me dice Lizzie

-hey, ¿Steve está ahí?.-les pregunto

-sí, estaba en el baño.-me responde Bucky que se ve apagado, no es que fuera la persona más alegre del mundo pero siempre con Lizzie se ve un poco más animado, no obstante hoy se ve preocupado, como si tuviese días sin dormir

-bueno nos vemos.-les digo antes que desaparezcan por el pasillo

Cuando entro a la sala veo a Steve saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado sin duda está recién duchado, me mira y sonríe, me acerco a él y rodeo el cuello con mis brazos

-Señor Rogers considérese secuestrado

-ya pasamos por esto Gaby.-me dice tomándome de la cintura

-sí y yo tuve todo el trabajo pesado, tuve que cargarte las 2 veces

-bueno es hora de cambiar las cosas.-me levanta y envuelvo las piernas en su cintura

-bueno tu no eras tan cooperativo como yo, tú estabas desmayado

-no tenias que cargarme, pudiste levantarme con tu campo de fuerza

-quizás quería tener una excusa para tocarte…-me gusta hacer esto con Steve, una cosa tan sencilla como coquetear con él me llena tanto de vida, el simplemente me llena de alegría y emociones con el mas mínimo detalle

-bueno, este es mi secuestro.-digo bajándome de él y agarrando su mano

-¿ a dónde vamos?

-a cualquier lugar donde pueda tenerte para mi

Estamos en la residencia de Steve y estamos acostados en su cama viendo una película que no se de que se trata ya que desde que empezó esta haciéndome círculos en la espalda y estoy bastante distraída con la sensación de sus manos sobre mí.

-¿te está gustando la película?.-me pregunta

-¿eh?

-la película… ¿te gusta?

-oh, emm si claro

Levanta un poco su cara para encontrarme la mirada

-no te gusta, lo siento, no soy un experto en películas, no he tenido mucho tiempo de ver una además que me que atorado en los 40´s literalmente

-Steve no hay nada de malo con la película, no teníamos cines en Atakmun tampoco, solo estoy distraída

-¿Por qué?

-por ti

Me mira con curiosidad

-nosotros no podemos estar casi nunca juntos, quizás por eso cada vez que estamos cerca me pongo nerviosa y siento cosas, quizás se vaya con el tiempo, pero es que no se cómo actuar normal, todo lo que haces me emociona.-suspiro- será porque aun soy nueva en esto pero…

-hey, Gaby sé exactamente como te sientes, yo me siento igual, no es porque seas nueva en esto, no hay razón más que el amor y atracción, somos como imanes, nuestros cuerpos cuando están juntos reaccionan el uno al otro, es química

Me acaricia el rostro y me besa, tengo una mano en su pecho y una de mis piernas sobre las de él, Steve acaricia mi cabello como siempre lo hace , sus besos que siempre empiezan suave y luego sube la intensidad, me pego mas a él y la mano que tengo sobre su pecho se junta con una de las de él, con su otra mano me agarra la cintura pegándome hacia él y es como si no pudiéramos estar suficientemente cerca, hago un movimiento atrevido y me subo a horcajadas sobre él, me mira sorprendido y yo enlazo mi mirada con la suya, dentro de nosotros sabemos lo que va a pasar, era inevitable, yo lo amo y el a mí, hemos esperado pero estoy lista, lo quiero a él, todo de él.

-gaby…-antes que pueda terminar la frase lo beso, y su resistencia se rompe, sostiene ambos lados de mi cara suavemente, mientras nuestras lenguas se juntan devorándose y saboreándose entre sí.

Yo acaricio sus brazos y luego voy a su firme pecho y baja sus manos a mi cuello desando un rastro de fuego donde sea que toca, todo mi cabello esta sobre nosotros como un velo, así que lo arreglo y lo pongo hacia un lado, el se levanta y queda sentado, yo aprovecho para sacar su camisa, los dos estamos respirando rápido, el no quita la mía aun pero si mete sus manos debajo y comienza a acariciar mi espalda, yo beso su pecho y clavícula, y el sigue acariciándome, de un momento a otro me da vuelta y quedo debajo de él, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza respirando pesadamente

-¿estás segura de esto? Aun podemos detenernos

-no lo hagas, no te detengas.-llevo mi mano a su cuello y lo bajo hacia mi nuevamente, disfrutando su boca y el levanta mi camisa hasta que me la quita, besa mis hombros, mi cuello, mi escote mientras enredo mis manos en su cabello, baja y besa mi estomago y levanta la mirada como pidiendo permiso para sacar mis pantalones, asiento porque no tengo capacidad de hablar en este momento y el sigue.

Saca mis pantalones y luego empieza a besar desde mi pie hacia arriba, toda mi pierna, enloqueciéndome cuando llega a la cara interna de mi muslo, para luego repetir el proceso con la otra pierna, sube nuevamente por mi estomago de regreso arriba y unimos de nuevo nuestras bocas, y yo recorría su espalda, mientras el enredaba sus manos en mi cabello, finalmente fui a quitar sus pantalones y él me ayudo en el proceso, seguía besándome por el cuello hasta que levanto un poco mi cuerpo y se encargo de mi sostén y fue a mi senos, todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre él, todo lo que Steve me hacia me enloquecía, y había un gran calor entre mis piernas que no conseguía apagar, así que cuando Steve quito mi ropa interior y puso su mano entre ellas es como si hubiese una explosión dentro de mí, su mano estaba como abriendo paso en mi estimulándome, llevando a un lugar muy alto, volvió a enredar su lengua con la mía mientras yo lo besaba y gemía al mismo tiempo.

-eres tan hermosa, no quiero hacerte daño.- su mano siguió frotándose un poco mas hasta que una presión en mi pecho se empezó a construir, todo mi cuerpo tenso, ningún pensamiento coherente en mi mente.

-Steve… voy… voy a… ahhh.-senti una liberación me quede respirando pesadamente, el siguió besándome y ahora estaba quitándose lo que quedaba de ropa en su cuerpo, yo bese su cuello recuperando el aliento, hasta que el estaba entre mis piernas, respirando pesadamente

-vamos a hacer esto lento, si llego a lastimarte me avisas ¿ok?

-ok

Sentí como poco a poco se abría paso dentro de mí, clave mis uñas en sus espalda

-¿estás bien?

-sí, continua por favor

El seguía entrando poco a poco en mi, y no es que tenga con que compararlo pero era realmente grande, me fui ajustando a él, y salió, y volvió a entrar lentamente, mantuvo ese ritmo por un rato hasta que entraba y salía con facilidad, ya no molestaba tanto, solo sentía placer, empezó a acelerar un poco el ritmo e inevitablemente mis caderas se movieron con él, lo bese y lleve mis manos a su firme trasero, el tenia los brazos apoyados a los lados de mi cabeza acariciándome, un poco mas y empecé a sentir de nuevo ese sensación

-oh, Steve no pares…

-eres tan perfecta.-siguio entrando hasta que está cerca, agarro una de mis piernas y la levanto un poco, entro más profundo y eso fue todo, volví a deshacerme bajo el, un par de veces más entro y sentí como se derramaba dentro de mí, respiraba pesadamente pero no creo que fuera por cansancio, me miro a los ojos y nos dimos un apasionado beso

-te amo

-y no tienes ideas de cuanto yo te amo Steve

Nos acostamos uno al lado del otro y vimos los créditos de la película

-bueno… se acabo la película.-le digo

-sí, fue una realmente buena.-dice sonriéndome, nos quedamos un rato abrazados y de pronto suena mi teléfono

-¿en serio?

-contesta Gaby puede ser importante

Le pongo mala cara pero contesto igual

-¿Qué paso Bobbi?

-Lady Sif está aquí, pidió verte urgente.-dice y me cuelga, veo a Steve extrañada

-¿Qué paso?

-Lady Sif está aquí y pidió verme urgente.-le digo

-bueno eso es raro, debe ser una emergencia, vamos a vestirnos

Llegamos abajo y vemos a Lady Sif y Bobbi

-Lady Sif aquí me tienes que es lo que paso

-Amora era prisionera en Asgard, es hermana de Lorelei, ella escapo

-ok…¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-ella encanto a Loki, jugó con su mente, e hizo que él le entregara tu hermana a alguien, ahora que está en sus cabales quiere rescatarla

No puede ser, apenas me entero que tengo un hermana y ya está en peligro, tengo que ayudarla, ese imbécil de Loki luego que la saquemos de ahí acabare con él.

-bien, iré

-yo iré contigo.-dice Steve

-no, te necesitan aquí, además eres humano, no sabemos en qué planeta puede estar, ni qué condiciones son, podrías morirte, yo puedo con esto, sabes que he estado en varios lugares de la galaxia, lo resolveré

-sabes que Lizzie se pondrá histérica cuando se entere.-me dice Bobbi

-yo sé, es nuestra hermana, confío en que podrás calmarla, ella menos puede ir conmigo, solo mantenga a salvo aquí ¿ok?.-les digo a ella y a Steve

-te amo.-me dice Steve y lo beso

-vamos Lady Sif

-encontremos un lugar despejado para que Heimdall abra el Bifrost

Vamos caminando fuera de la base hacia los patios, antes que vea a Lizzie por ahí

-Sif dijiste que le entrego a mi hermana a alguien ¿sabes a quien?

-si

-¿quieres decírmelo?

Ella suspira y me mira – la persona que tiene a tu hermana es… es Brako


	46. un viejo enemigo

Natasha

Nick se fue de nuevo a Canadá, pero apenas llegué me dejo una misión, al parecer hay una industria que ha resurgido y está causando problemas, se trata de A.I.M esas son sus siglas (**I**deas **M**ecánicas **A**vanzadas) en mi equipo para ir tengo a James, Elizabeth, Pietro, Banner, Clint y May que estará piloteando, tenemos que salir enseguida y quiero encontrar a Steve me gustaría que fuese con nosotros, pero no está por ninguna parte, la misión fue de último minuto así que están tardándose en llegar al quinjet, veo están llegando pero Bobbi detiene un momento a Summer, me acerco a ella

-¿A dónde vas?.- le pregunta Bobbi

-hay una misión, vamos a Sudan ¿tú no vienes?

-no, no fui convocada, cuando llegues necesitamos hablar

-ok… ¿Dónde está mi hermana?.-aun es raro escuchar eso, todavía nadie se acostumbra

-ella está ocupada ahorita, cuando vengas hablamos ¿ok?

-¿es algo malo?

-definitivamente no es bueno

-Liz vamos, estamos atrasadas.-le digo

-ok… -voltea de nuevo hacia Bobbi.-hablaremos de esto luego.-le dice y se viene conmigo a la nave

Una vez todos estamos dentro empezamos a revisar la misión

-bueno chicos vamos a Sudan, ahí está una de las bases de A.I.M , no sabemos donde están las demás, pero tendremos que ocuparnos de esta mientras tanto.-les digo

-¿Por qué son peligrosos?.-me pregunta Clint

-al parecer están creando armas y se la están dando a las personas equivocadas, Hydra por ejemplo, tuvieron un líder que dirigía la organización por motivos personales, Stark acabo con el pero quedo una junta, son varios de los más brillantes científicos del mundo, quieren una "revolución tecnológica"

-¿eso qué demonios significa?.-pregunta Liz

-problemas.-responde Banner, lo traje porque mas allá de necesitar a Hulk, necesitamos a alguien que nos diga con que lidiamos

-dijiste que creaban armas ¿a qué tipo de armas te refieres?.-me pregunta James

-a todo tipo, biológicas, químicas, hasta robots

-genial… .-dice Liz

-bueno, si eso es todo busquen algo con que entretenerse es un vuelo de 3 horas, y alégreseme que vamos aquí porque podrían ser mas….-les digo

Llegamos y la base queda en un lugar desierto, tenemos que entrar antes de destruirla porque ellos experimentan con humanos, y no todos los colaboradores están aquí de forma voluntaria, hay que ver si hay inocentes.

-Bien, May te quedas aquí con el avión listo, los demás vamos a entrar, Clint tu vas con Pietro y Lizzie, Bruce y James van conmigo.

-ok.-dice Clint- vamos Lizzie, y Pietro tómalo despacio ¿ok?

-lo que digas abuelo.-le responde Pietro y se van

Nosotros vamos por el lado este de la base, al parecer no hemos sido detectados, asi que avanzamos hasta una puerta donde están descargando una cajas de dios sabe que…

-bueno, es hora de hacernos notar, no te pongas verde aun Bruce

-ok

James y yo nos acercamos a los hombres descargando y ellos al vernos comienzan a atacar, tienen los ojos rojos, son humanos pero modificados, son como unos cybors y son realmente fuertes, hay 7 de ellos, James está haciendo un buen trabajo, ya se deshizo de 3 y yo aun lucho con 2, Bruce está lejos esperando que le de la señal para venir, no podemos permitir que se transforme, necesito su inteligencia ahora no su fuerza, consigo terminar con los 2 y ya James ha terminado con los demás.

Le hago una seña a Bruce y entramos a la base

-¿alguien más se encontró con una legión de terminators? Me sentí como Sarah Connor todos intentando matarnos.-dice Lizzie por el auricular

-sí, son soldados modificados, ¿todos bien por allá?.-le pregunto

-sí, hasta ahora, no vemos a nadie muy molesto de estar aquí, hay un montón de maquinas pero ningún prisionero o algo en especifico.

-ok, manténganos informados

-seguro

Dentro no habíamos visto nada aun

Hasta que…

-oh genial, Bruce detrás de esa mesa, ahora

Bruce hace lo que le digo y otros agentes vienen, se ponen rojos en cada parte que tocas, estos no tienen algo robotizado, pero si los tocas mucho tiempo te quemas, así que le dispare a un para en la cabeza, a otro los estrangule con mis piernas y al último simplemente lo patee contra una pared, James no tenía problemas con su brazo metálico y le rompió el cuello a un par y a los otros los termino con su cuchillo

Me le quedo viendo

-¿Qué? No quiero gastar las balas aun.-me dice

-Vamos Bruce

Bruce se acerca a mi.-no sé si puedo seguir viendo esto sin intervenir

Le doy un rápido beso,-lo harás

Entramos a una sala y hay un montón de tubos de ensayo y sustancias, pero una me llama la atención

-¿extremis aquí también?.-digo

-es una formula eficiente y menos costosa de mejorar soldados que usar tecnología robótica .-me dice Bruce

De repente veo que hay un símbolo en la etiquetas de varias formulas

-eso es nuevo…, no había visto este símbolo antes

-yo si.-dice James con cara de molesto..-A.I.M está trabajando con Elena

-¿la británica?.-le pregunto

-si

-¿Por qué esta un archivo con todo sobre Lizzie aquí?.-pregunta Banner y enseguida James se lo quita de las manos

-porque Elena está creando soldados para que vayan tras ella.-le dice

-¿es por los archivos de hydra? A los que Liz puede tener acceso…-le pregunta Bruce

-por eso y por mí, quiere tener algo con que manipularme, vamos salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los otros, destruyamos esto de una vez

Salimos y James se queda detrás, pero rápidamente nos alcanza

-Chicos ¿encontraron a alguien?

-no, nada, solo armas y tecnología.-dice Clint por el auricular

-bueno, salgan nos vemos afuera

-entendido

Una vez afuera, ya ellos estaban ahí

-bueno Bruce, es hora de destruir todo

-ok.-dice suspirando, se aleja de nosotros y veo como poco a poco se va poniendo verde

-nunca me cansare de ver esto.-dice Lizzie

-imagínatelo peleando con Godzilla seria épico.-dice Pietro

-o el monstruo del lago Ness.-dice Lizz

-chicos ¿en serio?

Hulk me mira como esperando una orden, cada vez es más racional cuando se convierte

-ahora!.-le digo y comienza a destruir la base, golpeado y arrancando columnas

-wooow, quisiera poder ser capaz de destruir algo así.-dice Clint

-arma un castillo de legos.-se burla lizzie

James se ve un poco molesto, como ido

-chicos…-dice Pietro

Volteamos y vemos que una gran de soldados viene a nosotros desde el otro lado del edificio o de las ruinas del edificio, y una masiva cantidad de robots vienen volando hacia nosotros

-oh oh.-dice Lizz

-puedo encargarme de varios aquí abajo pero aquí nadie vuela.-dice Pietro

Se va a toda velocidad y comienza a deshacerse de soldados, nosotros vamos detrás disparando unos a los soldados y otros al cielo, Hulk ha terminado con la base y agarra a cada robot que tiene cerca, Clint está disparando flechas y James, Elizabeth y yo disparamos, pero por cada que cae llegan dos más, son demasiados y no vamos a poder, uno de los soldados me hiere en la pierna y caigo hacia atrás, Elizabeth me ayuda a sentarme, y James nos cubre disparándole y rompiéndole el cuello a todo lo que se acerca, Hulk va hacia la horda de soldados de dónde provino el ataque y nos deja desprotegidos de los robots, y Clint no puede solo, es todo, pienso que aquí es donde vamos a morir hasta que…

Varios robots explotan al mimo tiempo, empiezan a caer uno a uno y luego que no queda ninguno la persona más inesperada se para junto a nosotros

-parecen que están teniendo problemas

-hola Stark.-le digo

-deberías ir y calmar a Bruce

-lo tiene bajo control

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?.-le dice Clint

-bueno, por culpa mía esta organización surgió, digamos que moleste a su creador

-¿tu molestando a alguien? Que novedad…-le digo

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?.-le pregunta Liz

-hackee el sistema de SHIELD, sabía que había regresado A.I.M y si alguien sabia eran ustedes, pero si les sirve de algo Skye me lo puso difícil

-¿no sabes quienes pueden estar tras esto? No encontramos nada excepto proyectos, ninguna persona a cargo.-le dice Bruce que viene caminando

-oh, hola, estas usando los pantalones de micro fibra que ideamos, que bueno, no podía verte destruir otro Levy

Me le quedo viendo a Tony esperando que conteste

-no, no lo sé, solo sé que la fundo Aldrich Killian, quien sea que está a cargo ahora no lo se

-bueno pues tu amiga Elena está involucrada con ellos.-le digo

-Elena me dijo una verdad que ustedes me ocultaron, eso no nos hace amigos.

-ok, esto es patético, tienes que superarlo Tony, si está bien, el.-dice Pietro señalando a Bucky.-mato a tu padre, pero tenía el cerebro lavado, no sabía lo que hacía, tu sabes lo que es eso, mi hermana te lo hizo una vez cuando nos sacaron del castillo de Von Strucker, sin embargo tus armas acabaron con mi familia y mi casa, estabas en tus plenas facultades cuando lo hiciste, quizás no lo hiciste tu mismo, pero igual estuviste involucrado, y lo dejamos ir, ahora sé un hombre y supéralo, te necesitamos y tu a nosotros.

-sé un hombre ¿en serio? ¿Hace cuanto saliste de la pubertad? ¿Qué, te salió tu primer vello en la barba y de pronto eres un adulto?.-le dice Tony

-sabes que tiene razón .-le dice Banner y tony supira

James se acerca Tony y todos nos tensamos, tony sale completamente del traje y se para frente a el

-Lo siento ¿ok? No me imagino lo que debe ser tener frente al asesino de tu padre pero aun así no sabes lo que ellos me hicieron hacer, probablemente no es el único padre que mate, no recuerdo haberlo hecho pero te puedo asegurar que no fue mi decisión.-dice James y estira la mano

Todos esperamos un momento demasiado largo, hasta que finalmente Tony se la estrecha

-tienes puntos extras porque le pateaste el trasero a Steve una vez, eso es algo que me gustaría ver

-eso tampoco fue mi decisión

-bueno, eso sí es una pena, ¿puedo alguna vez echarle un ojo a tu súper brazo?

-no

-ok…

-chicos tan lindo como esto es estoy cansada, quiero salir de aquí.-les digo

-bueno, adiós denle a Coulson la buena noticia, volvió el mas sexi de los vengadores

-si mal no recuerdo estabas de 3 en esa encuesta.-le dice Clint

-y tú estabas detrás de mi

-bueno, Steve es un buen Chico todos lo aman, Thor es un dios y tú tienes dinero, no era una pelea justa

-¿Qué hay de Bruce?.-pregunta lizzie

-a él nadie lo quiere cerca.-dice Tony antes de irse

Bruce me carga y me lleva hasta el quinjet que esta frente a nosotros ya que en la pequeña competencia de vanidad entre Clint y Tony James llamo a May.

Entramos y en seguida May despega

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-me dice Bruce revisando mi herida, me acerco a él y junto nuestros labios, primero suave y después lo profundizamos un poco antes de apartarnos

-bueno hay alguien que definitivamente lo quiere cerca .-dice Lizzie sonriéndome

Finalmente llegamos a la Base Bruce me lleva cargada va a revisarme y enyesarme en la sala de cuidados, sin embargo veo que Bobbi viene hacia nosotros

-bueno ahora sí, ven Lizzie hay algo que tienes que saber

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?.-le pregunta lizzie

-Gabriela se fue Asgard, a rescatar a tu hermana

-¿Qué?.-dice Lizzie en Shock y creo que todos aquí nos sentimos igual que ella


	47. aliados

Loki

Mi padre aprobó que heimdall abriera el Bifrost para traer a Lady Sif y Gabriela, dice que ella tiene derecho a buscar a su hermana y que va a impedirme buscarla, sabe que lidiare con grandes problemas si la encuentro, estoy esperando con Heimdall y de pronto lady Sif y Gabriela aparecen, la cara de ella no es muy feliz

-gracias Sif.-ella no me mira con buena cara tampoco

-bueno, he escuchado mucho sobre ti, tengo que decir que lo rumores no te hacen justicia, es un placer cono-. –antes que pudiera terminar la frase Gabriela me dio un gran puñetazo en la cara

-ouch, no sé que tienen las humanas contra este rostro

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana?

-bueno la verdad no quería hacerlo créeme

-¿Qué te crea? Eres el dios del engaño, la única razón por la que no te vuelvo a golpear es porque no seré capaz de detenerme y te necesito para encontrarla.

-yo quiero encontrarla, se que suena difícil de creer pero yo amo a tu hermana, no tienes idea cuento, por el miedo a admitirla Amora jugo conmigo, uso mi miedo, me di cuenta que amar a tu hermana no me debilita sino que me fortalece

-ok, tan lindo como este discurso sonó sabes que va a ponértela difícil cuando la encontremos, no la conozco de mucho tiempo la verdad pero por lo que vi, sé que no va estar contenta, quien sabe que le está haciendo Brako.

-Bueno pues vayamos a buscarla

-primero necesitamos una nave y refuerzos

-yo puedo ayudarlos con eso.-dice mi hermano entrando

-hola Thor.-responde Alexandra

-no puedes ayudarnos, ya escuchaste a Odín, va a exiliarte

-solo les daré una nave

-¿Cuál?

-la de Fandral, el estuvo de acuerdo con esto, una vez alardeaste sobre ser gran piloto, es hora de probarlo.

-bien, ¿Dónde está?

-síganme

Llegamos a la nave y tenemos que salir rápido de Asgard, antes de que Odín se ponga a investigar, nos despedimos rápidamente de Thor y salimos, la verdad que sin ningún destino fijo

-¿A dónde vamos?.-le pregunto a Gabriela

-a Xandar, tan buena como es esta nave necesito una más veloz y pequeña, no es por nada pero los Adgardianos no pasan desapercibidos, tampoco sus naves

-dijiste que íbamos a buscar unos aliados, ¿ a quién te referías?

-a un gran piloto y su equipo

-yo soy un gran piloto

-no tanto

-bueno no tengo tantos vuelos…

-este rescate es peligroso, necesitamos una mejor nave, un mejor piloto y la compañía correcta para poder llegar a Brako

-¿de quienes hablas?

-de los guardianes de la galaxia

Llegamos a Xandar, y Gabriela se dirige rápidamente a los Nova Corps, y nos recibe su líder, una mujer rubia de aspecto severo.

-hola, ¿solicitaron mi presencia? , uno de mis agentes mi informo de su llegada

-sí, yo se que usted es la nova Prime y nos gustaría solicitar su ayuda en un asunto.-le dice Gabriela

-bueno no veo porque les daría mi ayuda, tu estuviste en la lista de los criminales más buscados de la galaxia por un tiempo jovencita, la única razón por la cual no estás presa es porque le diste un duro golpe a un criminal aun peor, tu jefe

-ex-jefe

-ok, ¿y qué hace un asgardiano aquí?

-la verdad es que no vinimos buscando su ayuda específicamente, solo necesitamos que mande un mensaje, uno que llegue a la Milano y que traiga a Peter Quill, Brako tiene aliados y está resurgiendo, creo que ayudarme a derrotarlo ahorita le ahorrara muchos dolores de cabeza, se que ha capturado varios Xandarianos, y volverá a hacerlo si lo dejamos fortalecerse.-sigue diciéndole Gaby

La mujer se ve perpleja

-bien, veré que puedo hacer, no es que Quill sea muy obediente de todas formas

-agregue en el mensaje que Nebula está involucrada, si Gamora lo escucha, la Milano estará aquí en segundos

La mujer se va, y al cabo de una hora vemos una nave llegar a través de los cristales

-no puedo creer que tu plan funcionara.-le digo

-todavía no funciona, ya los atraje, esa es la parte fácil, ahora tengo que convencerlos, son un grupo disfuncional

-sí, me he topado con un par de esos…

Nos encaminamos afuera a hablar con los guardianes de la galaxia, vaya nombre que escogieron, después yo soy el egocéntrico

-hola mi nombre es Gabriela, ustedes no me conocen pero necesito su ayuda

-he oído sobre ti, si eres tan buena como dices no nos necesitas.-dice Gamora

-¿Por qué pediste nuestra ayuda?.-dice Peter Quill

Mi hermana fue secuestrada por Brako, y no se a donde pudo habérsela llevado, no tengo una nave rápida y necesito refuerzos, la única que pudo ayudarlo a establecerse en un planeta es Nebula, necesito a alguien que sepa cómo piensa

-esa son muchas necesidades.-dice una especie de mapache

-Rocket…-le advierte Quill

-¿Qué? Es linda y todo pero son muchos riesgos.- en eso el ¿árbol? Que está con ellos acerca una rama a Gabriela y hace aparecer una rosa blanca

-gracias.-le dice Gaby tomándola

-soy groot.-le dice

-genial, ya te enamoraste.-dice rocket a Groot

-¿Cómo es que tu Brako tiene a tu hermana?.-pregunta quill

-el se la entrego .-dice Gabriela señalándome

De repente el giganton que está con ellos me agarra por el cuello y me levanta

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de poner en esa situación a una pobre jovencita? ¿Acaso no sabes que Brako es lacayo de Thano?¿no sabes de lo que Thanos es capaz?

Me está apretando realmente duro y me está costando respirar

-woow Drax cálmate hombre.-le dice Quill

-estaba bajo un hechizo, pero puedes apretarlo un poco mas antes de soltarlo.-le dice Gaby

Drax me aprieta un poco y me lanza, caigo es el piso tosiendo, recuperando el aire y sigo escuchando a Gaby convenciéndolos

-debemos ir, Brako también capturo gente de mi pueblo para experimentos, tenemos que sacar a esa pobre niña de ahí.-dice Drax

-tienes que empezar a superar el pasado Drax, no podemos seguir haciéndonos matar para que tú te vengues, ¿nos vas a pagar?.-dice Rocket

-bueno, no… pero él es un dios de Asgard, quizás pueda darles algo.-le responde Gaby

-lo siento, soy un renegado por mi padre, no estoy incluido en el testamento familiar

-ok, eso es un no para mi, vámonos chicos.-dice Rocket

-si Nebula esta ayudándolo significa que Thanos lo necesita, tenemos que ir.-dice Gamora

-solo para estar seguro tu ¿ hermana se parece a ti? , ya sabes,¿ es mortalmente bonita?.-pregunta quill

-¿en serio Peter?.-le dice Gamora

-eso es válido, es una pregunta interesante.-responde ROcket

-es muy hermosa y lo único mortal serán ustedes si se acercan a ella.-les digo

Debo verme enojado porque Quill pone las manos en altos.- ok, tranquilo amigo, solo era una pregunta, bueno es hora de votar, soy justo asi que dejare que decidan, yo no votare

-sigo pensando que si no obtendremos dinero mejor no vamos.-dice Rocket

-hay que ir.-dice Gamora

-tengo tiempo que no parto unos cuellos .-dice Drax y todos nos quedamos observándolo

-ok… tomare eso como una respuesta nula.-dice quill

-yo soy Groot..-dice en una especie de ¿sonrisa?

-genial, todos sabemos lo que eso significa, supongo que iremos…-dice Rocket

-¿Por qué vinimos a Tygeris?.-le pregunta Gamora a Quill en lo que bajamos de la nave

-porque este es el planeta donde esta Riberitus, el chismoso de la galaxia, si alguien sabe donde esta Brako es él

-genial.

-chicos podemos ir rápido, ya saben no demorarnos mucho, en este planeta como que me odian.-dice Gaby

-bueno le robaste su más grande profesor, esta gente los respeta como dioses.-dice Rocket

-Brako lo necesitaba no tenia opción, estaba manipulada, tenía a mi hermano

-si bueno no creo que a esta gente le importe

-¿Por qué todos están desnudos?.-les pregunto

-este pueblo no cree en la ropa, lo ven como algo artificial, según ello les quita pureza, en otra situación consideraría eso sexy, si tan solo esta gente luciera mejor…

Me pongo a analizar lo que dice y es cierto, todos son super gordos con piel verde escamosa y cabello amarillo, no es una vista genial

-aunque Gaby tu sabes puedes unirte a la onda e ir sin ropa, tu sabes, sentir la cultura tygerense.-le dice Rocket y Gaby le da una mala mirada

Finalmente llegamos a la especie de templo y vemos a una criatura muy desagradable sentada una silla de oro

-los guardines de la Galaxia, un dios Asgardianos y una poderosa criatura mitad Kree, mitad humana ¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal honor y diversidad en mi templo?.-nos dice

-déjate de alabanzas Riberitus, vinimos por información, necesitamos saber ¿Dónde está Brako?

-oh, por supuesto, el tiene a la hermana de la humana y trabaja con la hermana de gamora, que situación tan familiar…

-¿sabes dónde está o no?

-depende…,¿ qué vas a darme?

-¿Qué quieres?

-bueno, siempre he tenido debilidad por las mujeres de piel hermosa, así que un pequeño baile de tu amiga Gamora mientras ustedes van al rescate no me caería nada mal…

-¿Qué? Absolutamente no.-dice Gamora

-bueno entonces bye información…

Se me ocurre una idea y tengo que ponerla en práctica antes de perder la oportunidad de salvar a Alex

-¿podemos discutirlo un segundo?.-le digo y la cosa esa asiente, todos me miran como si estuviera loco pero finalmente vienen hacia

-no hay manera de que yo vaya a quedarme aquí bailándole a eso, además Peter no me ha terminado de enseñar a bailar

-y créeme que no te enseñado los pasos que él quiere ver.- Gamora lo mira extrañada

-cálmense ok, soy el dios del engaño, puedo con esto, ahora cuando separemos el grupo ponte rápidamente detrás de Peter, y cuando vayamos a salir, Drax te pones detrás de ella y la cubres ¿ok?

Todos me miran con desconfianza y finalmente asienten, nos separamos y Gamora hace lo que le dije, enseguida proyecto una imagen de ella diciéndolo a la criatura que lo hará, el sonríe y dice:

-excelente, bueno, ya que tenemos un trato les tengo una mala noticia, se donde esta pero no les gustara saberlo

-dilo de una vez.-le dice Rocket

-están en Morag, el planeta abandonado

-genial… -dice Peter.-ahí es donde encontré el orbe, ese planeta atrae problemas.-les dice

-bueno adiosito.-le dice Rocket y nos encaminamos a la salida , Drax hace lo que le dije y yo le dejo una falsa Gamora empezando a bailar

Rocket voltea.-¿Qué tan triste es que un holograma tenga mejor movimientos que tu?.

Gamora lo agarra y rápidamente le hace un movimiento y le dobla el brazo.-creo que mis movimientos están bien

-ok ok, suéltame, me está doliendo.- cuando Gamora finalmente lo suelta dice:

-definitivamente me agrada mas tu holograma

-vamos chicos enfóquense, vamos a Morag y allá siempre las cosas se ponen peligrosas… dice Quill


	48. dejavu

Lizzie

Bobbi me acaba de decir que mi hermana fue a Asgard a rescatar a mi otra hermana ¿Qué diablos está pasando?, en seguida me la traje a mi residencia para hablar con ella en privado y que me lo explique, es un asunto familiar y aunque posiblemente todos van a enterarse luego no tenía ganas de discutir frente a todos, hubiese traído solo a Army conmigo pero enseguida que llegamos se fue y he notado que tiene días decaído, desde que casi me ahorca por culpa de esa pesadilla está más gris que de costumbre.

-¿Cómo que a rescatar a Alex?¿rescatarla de qué?

-no lo sé, lo único que dijo Sif es que Loki se la había entregado a alguien

-ya va, ya va… loki ¿el mismo que la salvo?¿con el que tiene una especie de relación?

-el mismo

-¿Qué demonios?¿por qué el haría eso?

-según Sif el estaba bajo influencia de una hechicera

-no entiendo como mi hermana se relacionó con él en primer lugar, es decir, casi acaba con nuestro mundo, aunque no es que yo tenga mucha moral para juzgar

-si, al parecer la única de tu familia que le gusta los chicos buenos es a Gaby

-Army no es tan malo…

-no, al menos el no hizo lo que hizo a conciencia, Loki sin embargo… quizás no daño a tu hermana a propósito pero tiene mucho mal en su pasado

-bueno a mí solo me importa que recuperen a mi hermana, no quiero perder más familia cuando recién la acabo de encontrar.

-sí, yo sé que es eso…

-¿Dónde está tu familia Bobbi?

-lejos… la verdad no lo sé, hace mucho tiempo no los veo

-¿Por qué?

-para mantenerlos vivos

Mi corazón se arrugo, ella de verdad era una mujer fuerte, no me puedo imaginar lo que es tener tu familia y no poder verlos.

Escucho que la puerta se abre y veo a Army entrar con una cara horrible, Bobbi también se da cuenta y me mira levantando las cejas, yo me encojo de hombros haciéndole entender de que no tengo ni idea de por qué.

-bueno Lizz yo me voy, si sabes algo avísame ¿ok?

-si seguro, tu igual

-claro.-dice y sale de la habitación

Me acerco a Bucky y él me mira, quiero abrazarlo, quitar lo que sea de su cuerpo que lo tiene así, lo apretó por la cintura y él me sostiene suavemente

-¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste apenas llegamos.-le digo

-tenía que ir a hablar con Coulson de un asunto.-me responde con su cuerpo demasiado rígido y tenso

-oh, bueno yo tengo algo que contarte

Se me queda mirando esperando que continúe

-Gabriela se fue a Asgard a rescatar a Alex, al parecer loki estaba bajo el encanto de una hechicera y se la entrego no se a quien, ahora los dos van a buscarla.

-oh, dios, Summer lo siento

-estoy segura que Gaby lo resolverá, me molesta que me dejara aquí, no poder ayudar

-seguro no quiere perder dos hermanas en un día

-¿y yo sí?

-claro que no pero… es otro mundo ella sabe lo que hace, no creo que estés preparada para eso

-si lo sé, quien sabe cómo será eso por allá, además no hay entrenamiento que pueda por la falta de oxigeno y de gravedad, no tengo ese nivel

El me da una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Qué pasa Army?¿por qué tienes esa cara?

El suspira y se acerca a mí, me da un profundo beso, pero se siente raro, como si estuviera despidiéndose de mí

-¿Por qué fue eso?.-le pregunto

-porque me importas

-ok…

-y porque me tengo que ir de nuevo, y no puedo llevarte conmigo

Eso me cayó como balde de agua helada, el también se va a ir a ahora, esto no está pasando

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-lo siento Summer, yo…

-¿tú qué? ¿ya te aburriste de esto?

-claro que no

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?.-se que sonaba patética pero no me importa, con todo lo que está pasando lo necesito, y él lo sabe

-hay cosas que tengo que resolver, y tengo que hacerlas solo

-¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que cuando nos va mejor es cuando estamos juntos? ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en irte? ¿Por qué no dejas que alguien te ayude? Si viniste a despedirte de mí ni lo intentes, no voy a dejar que te vayas, no me interesa que digas que es para protegerme, sé que esto tiene que ver con tus pesadillas, y sé que viste algo en esta misión, en todo el vuelo de regreso estuviste callado y cuando Banner iba a decir algo lo callaste. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-nada…

-Army no me mientas, nosotros no nos mentimos, no somos así

-no vi nada, _¿ok?

-no te creo, sea lo que sea que paso lo resolveremos, encontraremos la solución juntos

-Summer…

-no, escúchame.-le digo agarrando su cara viéndolo a nosotros.-no importa lo que venga, mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien

-Summer Basta!.-dijo gritándome, quitando mis manos de su cara, alejándose de mí, me quede en shock solo mirándolo, no recuerdo que alguna vez me gritara así, ni siquiera cuando creyó que era una espía

-nada va a estar bien, ¿ok?, deja de pretender que seremos felices para siempre, eso no pasara, te tuve secuestrada por dios santo!

-nunca me hiciste daño

-te puse en peligro, lo sigo haciendo, abre los ojos, ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que me quede?¿por qué sigues conmigo?

-dijiste que me amabas, acabas de decir que te importo

-quizás estoy confundido, no he tenido cercanía con mucha gente más que contigo, probablemente solo me siento mal por lo que te hice pasar

-no lo dices en serio.-siento mis lagrimas empezar a derramarse, esto esta doliendo, mucho

-claro que lo digo en serio, necesito saber quién demonios soy, quien fui, tengo un hueco en mi mente y necesito llenarlo, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para ayudarme, de hecho no quiero que me ayudes, no te quiero conmigo.

-Army detente por favor

-yo no soy army! Quien sea que creas que es la persona de la que te enamoraste no soy yo, es una mentira, soy un asesino, y que te dejara vivir a ti no me quita los otros muertos de encima, ¿no lo entiendes? Soy una maldita maquina

-no, claro que no

-tienes que dejar de engañarte, lo mejor que puede pasarte es que yo me vaya, y no vayas a intentar rastrearme, no me vas a conseguir, ya te entrenaron así que no tengo que seguir viniendo a rescatarte, no vas a llamar mi atención poniéndote en peligro

Eso sumo ira a mi dolor, este imbécil ¿Quién se crees que es?

-yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras!, así que no me trates como si fueras una clase de acosadora desesperada ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?¿por qué me hablas así?.-le digo empujándolo

-¿tu quieres irte? Bien, lárgate pero que sea la última vez que lo haces, estoy cansada de esto, de tener que ver cómo te destruyes enfrascado en el pasado y como no dejas que nadie te ayude, el problema no es lo que hiciste, es tu miedo a seguir adelante, no voy a quedarme esperando que regreses, estoy harta de la gente abandonándome, desde que tengo uso de razón eso es lo que ha sido mi vida, mi padre falso suicidándose, mi madre falsa muriendo, en mis hogares temporales devolviéndome como una especie de mercancía dañada, ¿Quién demonios sabe lo que paso con mis padres reales?, maldita sea hasta mi hermana se fue sin decirme, y yo no voy a seguir permitiendo que tú me hagas esto.

-bien

-si sales por esa puerta, todo va a ser distinto, no puedo decir que voy a olvidarte y engañarme, porque esto que siento es muy intenso para que desaparezca así, pero puedo jurarte que voy a odiarte, porque esa es la única manera que pueda sobrevivir a esto, nunca en tu vida nadie va odiarte como yo, te lo aseguro.

El se queda parado frente a mí, respirando pesado, con dios sabe que en su cabeza, y con su mirada aguada quizás de impotencia centrada en mi.

-lo siento, Summer. Se da vuelta y se encamina a la puerta

-¿esto no fue suficiente para ti?¿yo no fui suficiente para ti?.- tengo que preguntarlo, tengo que saberlo.

El se queda un rato en silencio y luego responde:

-no, no lo fuiste

Si no estaba totalmente rota antes ahora lo estoy

El termina de llegar a la puerta y agarra la manilla y la abre

-no vuelvas nunca

El se enderezo cuando dije esto, se vio como si le dolió

-no lo hare

Se fue y tranco la puerta, yo enseguida caí en el piso con mi corazón destrozado, sentí como si un brazo de hierro entro en pecho y apretó mi corazón hasta convertirlo en cenizas.


	49. perseguido

Steve

Gabriela se fue a rescatar a su hermana y me dejo increíblemente frustrado aquí sin poder ayudarla, se que estará a salvo es muy fuerte pero igual quisiera estar ahí para ella, debería buscar a Elizabeth y hablar con ella, conociéndola como la conozco debe estar caminando sobre las paredes de la furia, aunque no la he visto en 3 días, el día que Gabriela se fue ella tenía una misión, pero los dos días después de eso ni idea, espero que Alexandra este bien, todos estos problemas y aun tenemos que saber ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?¿y porque son tan diferentes entre ellas?.

Voy a ver a Skye a ver si ella sabe dónde encontrar a Lizzie, en su residencia no estaba, cuando llego a la sala donde trabaja Skye veo que Sharon esta con ella y hablan de algo, se detienen cuando yo llego.

-hola chicas ¿alguna de ustedes sabe dónde está Lizzie? Estoy buscándola por todas partes y no la consigo, ¿hay alguna misión de última hora en la que esté involucrada?

-no, no hay ninguna misión.-responde Sharon

-y sobre Liz la única que podría decirte eso es Bobbi, es la única que puede ayudarte con su paradero.-dice Skye

-¿paradero? ¿Cómo es eso?¿esta fugada o algo?

-algo asi…, me imagino que está buscando tiempo para pensar, o para dejar de pensar en todo caso.-dice Skye

-¿de que estás hablando?

-no enloquezcas ¿ok?, creo que lo que Skye esta tratando de decir es que la desaparición de Elizabeth debe estar ligada con esto.- Sharon me muestra la tableta que tiene en las manos y mis ojos no creen lo que están viendo

-¿Qué demonios es esto?¿qué significa?

-no podemos darte respuestas, estamos tan sorprendidas como tu.-dice Sharon

-¿Dónde demonios esta Coulson?

-está teniendo una reunión, el…-dice Skye

-no me importa ni un poco su reunión, el tiene que explicar esto

-Steve…, espera.-dicen ambas tratando de detenerme

Voy rápidamente a la oficina de Coulson a buscar una respuesta, al llegar abro inmediatamente la puerta, el al ver mi cara se disculpa rápidamente con quien sea que estaba hablando y apaga la pantalla.

-debo suponer que ya te enteraste.-me dice

-¿Qué demonios hace Bucky en la lista de criminales buscados por SHIELD?

-ok, primero cálmate

-no quiero calmarme, quiero que me expliques, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-porque él me lo pidió

-¿Qué?

-si, así es, el abandono Shield

-¿Cómo? ¿Se fue?

-si, dijo que iba a destruir a Elena desde dentro y que iba a obtener respuestas, que no nos hacía de ninguna utilidad aquí

-¿destruir a Elena desde dentro?¿a qué se refería?

-según lo poco que dijo ella ha estado ofreciéndole… trabajos digámoslo así, ha sido bastante insistente, y ella maneja mucho información sobre Elizabeth y sobre él, lo que quiere es infiltrarse, hacerle creer que se canso de Shield y que va a trabajar con ella, por supuesto para que eso funcione, el tiene que hacerle creer que nos traiciono, y nosotros hacerle creer que lo estamos buscando.

-¿nadie sabe de esto?

-no, así es mejor, es mas practico, no tengo tiempo de explicarle a todos y es más eficiente y creíble de esa forma

-compartimiento de información, siguen encantándoles ese modelo aquí en Shield ¿no es cierto?

-Steve tu mas que nadie sabes que no podemos confiar en nadie, esto es muy delicado, necesitamos que sea creíble

-¿Elizabeth sabe la verdad?

-no lo sé, no ha venido a preguntar, y según lo que él me dijo ella no quiere saber nada que tenga que ver con el

-si pregunta tengo instrucciones de decirle que él nos robo información

-pero …

-eso es lo que James pidió, el es tu amigo Steve deberías confiar en porque está haciendo las cosas

-esto es ridículo, no puedo mentirle así a Lizzie

-el se fue por ella, para mantenerla a salvo, en la misión a A.I.M vio que Elena trabajaba con ellos, es una mujer poderosa, y todos sus esfuerzos están concentrados en dañar a Elizabeth, tarde o temprano lo iba a lograr, además tiene información sobre James, eso es algo que él necesita, no soy experto psicólogo pero no debe ser fácil no saber que te paso, créeme he estado en esa posición

-pero ¿Por qué irse así? Solo…

-esa mujer como todos sabemos es una dama respetada, no podemos probarle nada, no nos serviría mandar una misión a una de sus empresas, podríamos no conseguir nada y tener una peor imagen a la luz pública, ella nos derribaría, somos una organización que estuvo corrupta, no tenemos ningún tipo de credibilidad, la única forma de derribarla es desde adentro, y el único que puede hacerlo es James

-sigue pareciéndome una mala idea

-tienes que estar pendiente de Elizabeth, el me dijo que estaba casi seguro que no iría tras él o a buscarlo, pero que ya no estará aquí para mantenerla a salvo, me hizo prometer que la cuidaríamos

-por supuesto

-sin embargo creo que el daño ya está hecho, cuando crea que es un traidor, va a quedar devastada

-si él se fue y ella no está tras él o preguntando por el ya debe estar devastada, conozco a Lizzie la única manera de que haya dejado a Bucky irse es que él le haya roto el corazón

Coulson suspira.-este parece un buen momento para empezar un política de no fraternización

-puedes hacerlo, no creo que vaya a ser efectiva, es una organización de espías, creo que pueden esconderte un romance

-hay muchas cosas que se pueden esconder, un romance no es una de ellas. ¿Qué has sabido de Gaby?

-que está luchando en el espacio y aun no llega

-es uno de los pocos asuntos en los cuales shield no tiene competencia, utilidad o conocimiento, no vamos a interferir en esos asuntos pero si necesitan ayuda solo tienen que pedirlo

-no creo que puedan ayudar a Gaby ahorita en el rescate de su hermana, pero podrían ayudarnos buscando algo que nos ayude a saber ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Cómo es que tienen sangre Kree? O ¿Cómo es que Gabriela tiene poderes y las otras no

-si por supuesto, cuenta con ello

-gracias, creo que este momento Gaby y Lizzie necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan recibir.


	50. donde pertenezco

Alex

Desde que me desperté me han estado tratando como una rata de laboratorio, me ponen todo tipo de materiales en las manos pero solo funciona con hierro, no es que me sirva mucha una espada de madera tampoco así que tiene sentido, cada vez que pasa me descarga corriente en el cuello y vuelvo a caer por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Amora ha intentado todo y no puede entrar en mi cabeza, todos me mienten y los descubro, se sienten muy frustrados, creo que terminaran por matarme, no les soy útil, no sé porque sigo con vida.

-oh pero si es la pequeña perra de Loki, esta siesta fue más corta.-me dice Nébula

-sí, no podía esperar a despertarme para ser electrocutada de nuevo, cuando salga de aquí le pediré ayuda a Thor, creo que me he vuelto adicta.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que saldrás?.

-no lo sé, soy optimista

-te recomiendo que no lo sigas siendo

-sigo estando viva, eso es algo

-estar viva siendo prisionera de Brako no es nada lindo, tu hermana sabe mucho al respecto

-mi hermana no era prisionera totalmente

-no, pero el asgardiano al que llamaba hermano si

-hablas de Lucien, ella me conto, no soy como él, soy más fuerte

-nadie vendrá por ti

-no espero que lo hagan

-tampoco puedes salir

-no lo estoy planeando

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas que va a pasar?

-no puedo decírtelo es secreto, además yo si puedo mentir, ¿Dónde están tus amigos, Amora ya se aburrió de mi?

-no tengo por qué decirte eso, solo te diré que Amora nunca va a aburrirse de ti

-te creo…

Lorelei entra corriendo a decirle algo a Nébula

-¿Qué?.-grita ella ¿Dónde están Brako y Amora?

-buscando aliados.-responde Raika que viene entrando también

-¿se tenían que ir los 2? ¿Cómo ella llego hasta aquí?

Escucho eso y lo entiendo, están teniendo un ataque y sus mayores armas no están, alguien está viniendo por mí, escuche un ella, puedo apostar que es mi hermana.

-¿Qué está pasando?.-pregunto

-nada .-responden

-es un insulto a mis poderes son terriblemente malas mentirosas

-cállate.-dice Raika

-ohhh, Es Gaby quien viene ¿cierto? ¿por eso estas tan asustada? Vi su pasado, ella pateara tu trasero

Raika empieza a respirar fuerte y va hacia una pantalla, creo que van a comunicarse con los jefes, al encenderse la imagen que se proyecta es como de una nave, aparece Brako, ughh

-Brako está llegando un ataque, no tenemos suficiente fuerzas para frenarlo, seguro vienen por la humana.-dice Raika

-¿Qué?¿quién?.-pregunta Brako

-Los Guardianes de la galaxia, Loki y Gabriela

-¿gabriela? ¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de nuestro paradero, maldito Starlord y sus amigos?.-dice Amora tras Brako

-los he visto en acción, no podemos subestimarlos, son poderosos, y sabemos los problemas que Gabriela y Loki nos pueden dar.-responde Nébula

-salgan de ahí, no se enfrenten a ellos, seamos honestos Nebula no puede con Gamora y tu Raika no puedes con Gabriela, no aun.- ellas no parecen contentas con esa declaración pero no opinan.-menos mal me traje la otra cosa conmigo, o Gaby obtendría dos regalos un día.

-Gabriela no obtendrá nada, Mátenla.- dice Amora tras Brako mirándome con odio

Lorelei ya se ha ido, lo hizo apenas dijeron salgan de ahí, sin embargo Nebula y Raika voltean y vienen hacia mi, no veo nada cerca, pero le lanzo un vaso de agua a Nebula para distraerla que me permite patear su mano para que el desgraciado control caiga, enseguida estuvo en el suelo lo patee y lo deje destruido en mil pedazos, no me van a dejar fuera de combate de nuevo, una vez me encargo de ese problema me encargo de hacerles frente.

Raika se lanza sobre mí, y me agacho golpeando su estomago, cuando ella esta doblada le pateo la pierna y la tumbo al suelo, Nebula viene hacia mi ahora, me lanza un golpe que esquivo, doy una vuelta y quedo tras ella la agarro y la lanzo contra una pared, woah si que tengo fuerza ahora, cuando la levante me fije en algo, y es que al lanzarla las llaves de la puerta que ella tenía en el bolsillo cayeron al suelo, y

¿ De que están hechas?

O si, de hierro, las tomo y les digo.- grave error

Enseguida una gran espada se materializa en mis manos, ya raika y Nebula están de pie, pero Brako les grita por la pantalla

-maldita sea dejen de perder el tiempo y salgan de ahí, Raika sale primero y Nebula que esta mas lejos me lanza una especie de círculo, se lo que es, cuando esta cerca de alguien de ahí salen unas cuerdas y te amarran completamente, asi que cuando lo tengo cerca en el aire lo destruyo con la espada, sin embargo eso le da el tiempo suficiente para huir.

-Esto no ha terminado.-me dice Amora a través de la pantalla

-puedes apostar que no.- le respondo

-no has ganado

-ni tu tampoco

-no Salí de una celda para perder

-no nací para dejarte ganar

Escucho un ruido a fuera que me distrae de la pantalla y de repente en la puerta aparece un pequeño mapache ¿hablando?

-o gracias a dios esas cosas feas se terminaron, por fin algo lindo, por favor dime que eres Alex.-me dice

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Rocket, tu salvador

Levanto una ceja y me quedo observándolo, no se ve como un animal de zoológico, todo lindo y eso, pero no luce como un salvador tampoco

Luego aparece mi hermana en la puerta, se queda un rato observándome, y después corre hacia mí

-Alex, por dios ¿estás bien?¿te hicieron algo?.-me pregunta, suelto mi espada y nos abrazamos

-tranquila Gaby estoy bien ¿ok?

Nunca me había sentido así, tan sincronizada con alguien, definitivamente somos familia, me gustaría ver a Lizzie también pero sé que Gaby no la traería, es del tipo protectora.

Brako se aclara la garganta y dice: -hola Gaby

Mi hermana se tensa y voltea hacia la maldita pantalla todavía encendida

-vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana, y a mi hermano

-o tranquila, no todo es tan malo como parece, siempre el peor daño lo haces tú, además la vida siempre puede sorprenderte

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que la próxima vez que nos veamos te llevare una sorpresa, estarás encantada

-la próxima vez que nos veamos acabare con tu vida

-quizás, es todo lo que sabes hacer, no te engañes, no importa que estés jugando a vivir felices por siempre en la tierra, tu lo único que eres es muerte, y es lo único que siempre serás

Este hombre me tiene harta, así que decido acabar con esto, me agacho y le digo:

-cállate Brako.- parándome con mi espada en la mano la lanzo y la clavo en el medio de la pantalla para dejarla inservible de una vez.

Gaby voltea con los ojos muy abiertos hacia mí

-eso fue violento, y ¿de dónde sacaste una espada como esa?.-me pregunta

-bueno… hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber, yo…-me detengo a mitad de frase por que cierta detestable persona está entrando

-Alex…-es lo único que dice el muy imbécil y se queda quieto solo mirándome, como si yo fuese una especia de milagro

-¿Por qué demonios esta el aquí?.-le pregunto a Gaby .- ¿no te dije que no vinieras por mi loki?.-le digo ahora dirigiéndome a el

-bueno para ser justos fue él quien me llamo a mi.-dice Gaby

-Alex, se que estas molesta, no me imagino por lo que has pasado.-me dice Loki

-¿en serio?¿no te imaginas? Conoces a todos esos monstruos, y aun así me vendiste a ellos ¿Qué creíste que iba a pasar?¿qué me dejarían ir a la tierra y ya?

\- yo lo siento Alex, necesito que sepas que no estaba pensando

-no me importa loki, no te acerques a mi.- el sigue caminando hacia mí y pongo mi mano sobre el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Gaby y arranco el cierre, y otra gran espada está en mis manos y volteo hacia el justo a tiempo para detenerlo poniendo la punta en su cuello.

-te dije que no te acercaras.- el y Gaby me ven con los ojos muy abiertos

-ok… así que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que tenía muchas cosas que saber.-dice Gaby

-chicos tenemos que salir de aquí.-dice un hombre asomándose por la puerta

-un segundo Peter.-le dice Gaby

-woow ¿esa es tu hermana? ¿la que tan desesperadamente el asgardiano este buscaba? Y yo creía que tenía problemas con mis exnovias… te dejare cortar su cuello en la Milano pero quiero salir de este asqueroso planeta, ya!

Bajo mi arma y miro a Loki fijamente, el entiende el mensaje y se va adelante alejándose de mi

-¿la Milano?.-le pregunto a Gaby mientras vamos detrás de ellos

-es el nombre de su nave

-oh, ok…

Ya estamos en la Milano rumbo a Asgard en el camino de salida vi varios cuerpos de unas feas criaturas iguales a Raika,Gaby dijo que se llamaban Nemus, son la gente que vive en Atakmun donde ella creció, al parecer a pesar que es un tirano mucha gente le es devota, al parecer esas cosas no solo pasan en la tierra.

-¿ qué es esa cosa en tu cuello?.-me pregunta Gamora, ya me los presentaron a todos, hasta el árbol fue amable

-me daba descargas eléctricas cuando me ponía difícil o peligrosa.

-oh, he tenido esos.-me dice

-y yo.-responde Gaby

-al menos a ustedes se los quitaron.-dice Rocket y se quita la especie de chaleco y voltea, tiene la espalda llena de lo que parece ser programadores o algo así, eso explicaría porque habla, fue una criatura modificada

-¿Dónde esta el control?.-me pregunta Loki que esta frente a mi en el otro lado de la nave, no voy a responderle pero veo que todos están viéndome esperando la respuesta.

-lo destruí

-por supuesto que lo hiciste.-dice y luego aparta la mirada

-así que tu hermana tiene poderes ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.-pregunta Drax

-bueno, no caigo en hechizos, ni control mental y se cuando alguien está mintiendo, por más pequeña que sea la mentira.

-bueno es oficial, Peter nunca podría conquistarte.-dice Rocket

-hey te estoy escuchando, Rocket, no siempre uso mentiras para eso, a veces uso música.-responde Peter desde adelante en el volante

-bueno, usa la música diciendo que puedes cantar, que también es una mentira

\- o que puedes bailar…-dice Drax

-espera… ¿Qué? ¿eso es lo que estás haciendo conmigo?.-pregunta Gamora

-por supuesto que no, chicos enfóquense en ella ¿ok?.-vuelve a decir Peter

-¿entonces ese es tu poder?.-dice Gamora

-de hecho es un don, mi poder es… ¿me prestas tu correa? le digo a rocket, ya que necesito la hebilla

-no tiene mucho tiempo en la nave y ya quiere quitarme mis pantalones, aprende Quill.-dice entregándomela, Loki pone mala cara, se ve que quiere llegar rápido

Toco la hebilla y aparezco mi tercera espada del dia

-eso es impresionante.-dice Gamora, Quill dejo la nave en piloto automático y también me mira con los ojos abiertos

-bueno, eso es todo… -y luego pienso que esta fue una mala idea, este poder es solo de una via.- ammm, de hecho, no sé cómo revertirlo.-le digo a Rocket entregándole la espada

-tranquila, es el cinturón mas cool que he tenido.-me dice tomándola y sentándose como la espada en el regazo acariciándola, creo que le gustó

-yo soy Groot.-dice el árbol extendiendo una rama hacia mi

-ehhh , no funciona con madera, solo con metal.-le digo

-claro que funciona solo con metal, ella no tiene 4 años imbécil, ¿Qué utilidad tiene una espada de madera?.-le dice rocket a Groot que contrae su rama y pone una cara adorable

-y… llegamos, no podemos pasar de aquí, hay una barrera que no nos deja.-dice Peter

Loki se levanta y va hacia la salida de la nave, y todos los seguimos, entramos a la sala de Heimdall en la entrada de Asgard

-Lady Alexandra que placer verla.-me dice

-hola Heimdall, gracias

-lo siento pero sabes que está prohibido el paso de nave no asgardianas

-no te preocupes, lo entendemos.-le digo

-esto es genial, aquí son tan impresionantes que sus guardianes también visten en oro, este definitivamente es mi tipo de mundo.-dice rocket

-si bueno a ti te harían un uniforme en oro con solo fundir una moneda.-le dice Drax

-chicos, basta.-les dice Gamora

-es hora de irnos.-avisa Quill

Gabriela y yo vamos a despedirnos y Loki se queda hablando con Heimdall

-Gracias chicos no tienen idea de lo que esto me ayudo, mi familia está a salvo ahora.-dice Gabriela despidiéndose de todos

-siempre les estaré agradecida, no duden en pedirme lo que sea, si está en mis manos los ayudare.-les digo abrazándolos a cada uno, quien diría que es posible abrazar un árbol…

\- no se preocupen, no siempre nuestras misiones involucran crituras tan hermosas.-dice Drax

Les damos un último adiós y ellos empiezan a montarse en la nave mientras nos alejamos, Loki va corriendo hacia ellos y lo veo que se da un apretón de manos con Peter, y quien sabe que hablaron, antes de que Quill entrara a la nave y se fueran, luego nosotros 3 nos encaminamos hasta el palacio

Llegamos y están todos, seguramente Heimdall les aviso, Fandral y Jane me dan un gran abrazo, Aluz igual, Thor le da una palmada en la espalda a Loki y luego de saludarme habla con Gabriela y Odin viene hasta mí.

-antes que alguien más te lo diga, yo prohibí todos los rescates para ti, no quería seguir limpiando los desastres de Loki.-me dice

-lo entiendo

-con eso dicho, nunca lo había visto más enfocado y decidido en lograr algo, no importa que le negara mi ayuda, igual fue a buscarte

-lo se

-pero eso no es suficiente para que lo perdones

-absolutamente no

Gaby se acerca a mí, Alex es hora de irnos

-¿irse?.-dice Thor que está cerca y todos dejan de hablar para enfocarse en nosotros

-claro, es mi hermana, nuestro lugar es estar juntas, en nuestro planeta, nos protegeremos mutuamente allá

-ella no puede irse, ella pertenece a Asgard ahora.-le dice Odin

-con todo el respeto, dudo que ella pertenezca a un mundo donde la raptaron y nadie movió un dedo para rescatarla, salvo Loki, que fue el culpable de su rapto en primer lugar.-dice Gaby

-sabia que regresaría, el oráculo me lo dijo

-¿Qué demonios es el oráculo?

-la diosa de Asgard que ve el futuro seguro, los grandes acontecimientos que pasaran en Asgard

-¿si ve el futuro como es que no vio el rapto?

-porque ella no tiene permitido divulgarlo todo, tiene que dejar que el destino siga su curso, además solo ve lo que pasara con los dioses de Asgard, y ella no era una diosa cuando eso paso

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no era una diosa? Estas diciendo que mi hermana…

-sí, ella es una diosa de Asgard ahora, para ser más precisos, Alexandra es la diosa de la verdad

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, desde que llegue aquí puede saber cuando loki me mentía, al igual que siempre era buena leyendo a la gente, pero esto iba más allá de eso…

-Alex no tienes que quedarte, no le debes nada a esta gente, puedes irte conmigo.-me dice Gaby

-no, no puedo, lo siento Gaby, cuando te dije que veía la verdad siempre te lo dije en serio, yo pertenezco aquí, es como si siempre lo he hecho, nunca he sentido que pertenezco a un lugar como lo hago ahora, no puedo irme contigo y mentirme a mí misma, siempre vería la mentira en mi…

-pero nosotras…, por fin tenemos una familia, podemos estar juntas, Lizzie…

-yo siempre seré su hermana, no importa que pase, veré por ustedes e iré a verlas, son lo mejor que me ha pasado, mi inicio de verdad, de realidad, gracias a ustedes todo tiene sentido, todo encajo en mi vida, desde que Amora dije que mas que poderes, tendría dones supe que iba a pasar algo grande, y ahora lo entiendo, esto es lo que estaba destinado a pasar, es lo que tenía que ser…

-no te olvides de nosotras ¿ok? , así estemos en diferentes mundos la sangre llama

-claro que si.-nos damos un abrazo fuerte y luego Gabriela se va con Fandral hasta la sala de Heimdall para volver a la tierra

Todos aun estamos impactados con la noticia, se nota en el ambiente, en nuestras caras, como si no fuese eso suficiente, Odin le añade leña al fuego

-Alexandra, como acabamos de descubrir ahora eres una diosa de Asgard por lo tanto cuentas con los honores de ello, se ha cometido una terrible acción en tu contra y ahora tienes las facultades para decidir qué hacer al respecto, aunque cuando eso paso aun eras humana dicho crimen ha repercutido en lo que se ha convertido tu vida y en lo que será así que acciones deben ser tomadas.

Thor esta pálido, Jane confundida, Aluz muy sorprendida y Loki solo se ve…¿resignado?

-es tu deber elegir el castigo a imponérsele a Loki por la acciones en tu contra, no será necesario un juicio ya que todos tenemos las pruebas y él lo confesó, así que dime que será…

-¿Cuáles son las opciones?.-le digo, sinceramente no me esperaba esto, yo no estoy segura como me siento con respecto a todo lo que está pasando, pero si se que no quiero saber de Loki nunca mas

-exilio o ejecución, tú decides…


	51. la lealtad de Anthony

Lizzie

Desearía que todo esto desapareciera, ser una música frustrada no suena tan mal en este momento, pero ser dejada de lado, ser apartada duele más que nada, Army me dejo, mi hermana me dejo de lado por no creerme útil, al fin y fue a rescatar a mi otra hermana sola dejándome en la ignorancia, estoy harta de ser subestimada, quiero ser escogida aunque sea una vez

Tengo una misión, voy a ir con Bobbi, Clint, May y Anthony, que está ocupando el puesto de Army porque esta misión fue programada antes que se fuera, mi hermana aun no llega, Steve esta enloqueciendo según Bobbi, la verdad es que no he hablado mucho con nadie últimamente, solo he podido reencontrarme con la música, creo que esta misión es la primera vez que salgo de la casa de Bobbi desde hace 3 días.

-¿no crees que deberías tomarte un tiempo libre? Ya sabes hasta que te sientas mejor y eso…-me dice bobbi, en la sala de su residencia mientras nos arreglamos para ir al quinjet

-no estoy enferma, ¿ok?

-no, solo tu hermana fue secuestrada, tu otra hermana fue a rescatarla hace 3 días y aun no llega, y tu novio, exsecuestrador te deja y nos traiciona… nada grave

-¿Qué quieres decir con que los traiciono?

-ohh, emm cierto que no has salido de aquí.-me dice con una cara de preocupación

-bobbi…¿Qué está pasando?

-ok…no enloquezcas ¿de acuerdo?

-suéltalo de una vez

-James está siendo buscado por Shield, nos robo información

Eso cayó como una bomba en mi pecho, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, puedo tolerar que no me quiera, que no significo nada todo lo que pasamos, que enseguida cambio de pagina, pero…¿Qué sea un traidor?, eso acabo con lo poco que quedaba de mi

-ok… genial, esto es.. guao ¿sabes qué? Ya no me sorprende, después de todo lo que ha pasado que me sorprendiera sería descabellado

-es lo que te digo, has pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo, tienes una hermana, no tienes 2, no sabes quiénes son tus padres, tienes sangre extraterrestre, tu novio era malo, luego bueno y de nuevo malo… es mucho para procesar

-bueno lidiare con eso en el camino, no porque mi vida ahora tenga más drama que The Hills significa que voy a acostarme a comer helado como Brigit Jones

-no sé lo que es The Hills, ni quién es Brigit Jones pero sé que estoy preocupada por ti

-no sabes que es Brigit Jones o The Hills? Ahora soy yo la que se preocupa por ti, ¿tan mala fue tu adolescencia?

-ni te imaginas…

-o si entrenar para ser una súper espía no te deja mucho tiempo libre

-no es tan malo, he visto _twilight_

-ughh definitivamente tenemos que hacer cosas mejores con tu tiempo libre, ahora vayamos a la misión

-ok…

-y siempre ten en mente que los libros son mejores¿ok?, aunque en este caso es casi lo mismo, pero por regla general no juzgues un libro por la película, son cosas separadas…

Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino de llegar al quinjet Bobbi me detiene

-Lizzie…

-¿Qué?

-sé lo que estás haciendo, yo también lo hago a veces, pero está bien sentirse mal, no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo ¿ok?, hablar mucho de todo y de nada puede ayudarte a evitarlo ahora, pero no puedes huir por siempre.

-no le hare frente hasta que sea inminente y me alcance…

-bien, estaré aquí ¿ok?

-gracias.-le digo dándole una sonrisa y apretando su mano, seguimos en nuestro camino vía al quinjet, últimamente las cosas están ocupadas por aquí así que tuvimos suerte de tener uno disponible, o más bien hay que agradecer que Stark este de nuestro lado de nuevo.

Al entrar ya todos están en posición

-Gracias por venir princesas .-nos dice Clint que es el agente a cargo

El y Bobbi se dan una mirada rara, ella como que lo evita y el no deja de verla, algo paso ahí… pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni la ganas de averiguarlo en estos momentos.

-bien, la misión es esta una vez que lleguemos a la antigua base de Hydra vamos a dividirnos, ya que es una base abandonada, no debería de haber peligro, a pesar de que ya hemos venido, hemos tenido varias prueba que personas han estado viniendo, tenemos que asegurarnos, primero que sean de Hydra o si no de donde son, y ¿Por qué están viniendo?.-dice Clint una vez que vamos vía a Holanda

-bien, pero tenemos que asumir que podría haber alguien ahí en estos momentos ¿cierto?.-dice Anthony

-sí, podría haber…

-¿Por qué no solo derrumbaron las bases después de revisarlas?.-pregunto

Clint suspira como si no quisiera responder, pero finalmente habla

-por consejo de James, el dijo que podrían regresar, y así podríamos ir atrapando mas y mas agentes de Hydra

Me mira buscando una señal de debilidad en mi cara que no le doy

-buena idea, confiar en un traidor.-dice Anthony

-no sabíamos que lo era, y aun así tuvo razón…

\- este no es el momento para hablar de eso ¿ok?, solo hagamos la misión.-dice Bobbi y sé que es un intento para que me sienta mejor, valoro el esfuerzo

-llegamos.-dice May bajando poco a poco el quinjet abriendo la compuerta

-genial.-digo levantándome rápidamente del asiento para salir de ahí

May se para en la entrada a un lado de la entrada del edificio y entramos, todo el lugar está oscuro y sin duda la construcción es vieja, hay dos pisos hacia arriba y luego varios hacia abajo

-vamos a empezar de abajo hacia arriba.-dice Clint mientras lo seguimos

Todos bajamos y empezamos a revisar cada parte del piso, entre con Bobbi a una de las habitaciones y después de mucho revisar encontramos un pequeño aparato incrustado muy escondido detrás de una pared, bobbi se lo guarda en la chaqueta a ver si Skye le puede sacar algún tipo de información

Salimos y los demás estaban en el pasillo, pero se escucha un ruido en la parte de arriba

-¿escucharon eso?.- dice May

-sí, tu y yo vamos a subir a ver, puedo ser un animal o el viento, pero hay que estar seguros, mientras tanto ustedes 3 quédense aquí revisando lo que queda.-dice Clint y sube con May

Mientras tanto Bobbi, Anthony y yo seguimos recorriendo este piso, entramos a la parte mas este del edificio y al pasar a ese lado vemos una enorme piscina

-oh, los famosos métodos de tortura de Hydra.-dice Bobbi

-es una piscina.-respondo

-sí, pero no es utilizada para nadar, los ahogan, le echan materiales corrosivos para la piel, etc, a agentes que capturan o a sus propios agentes para entrenarlo.-me dice

Detrás de una de las paredes veo un movimiento, y en seguida se que no estamos solos, esa sombra aunque la vi rápidamente es de una persona

Enseguida saco mi pistola, y bobbi al verlo saca sus bastones

-oh genial, no estamos solos.-dice Anthony

Veo un brazo que se está asomando y enseguida disparo, un hombre cae herido en el brazo y se asoman dos más, Bobbi corre hacia ellos, y se deshace de uno con sus bastones y a otro simplemente lo patea pegándolo duro contra la pared golpeando fuertemente su cabeza, y yo que estoy tras ella veo que otro hombre viene, está cerca de mí con un cuchillo, le hago una pequeña llave y lo lanzo contra una especie de repisa que hay, y al hacerlo la pared se hunde develando un agujero

-un muro secreto, una puta salida escondida, por ahí es por donde han estado viviendo.-dice Bobbi echándose hacia atrás para ver mejor la ranura, queda al lado de Anthony que tiene un paralizador y un dispositivo de amarre que idearon fitz y Simmons, cuando se lo pones a alguien cuerdas electromagnéticas rodean su cuerpo, me imagino que estaba preparado por si venían mas.

Anthony se acerca a mí viendo la ranura, con los ojos muy abiertos

-ustedes no debieron ver eso.-me dice y me quedo confundida

Antes que pueda analizar lo que está diciendo siento un intenso dolor en el cuello, y caigo al suelo sin poder mover todo mi cuerpo, levantó la vista y veo a Bobbi preparándose para hacer algo pero Anthony enseguida le lanza el pequeño círculo y todo su cuerpo cae amarrado en la orilla de la piscina

-maldito traidor.-le dice Bobbi

-¿Qué demonios haces Anthony?.-le digo

-voy a llevarte conmigo, no iba a ser hoy pero hay que aprovechar las oportunidades y los acontecimientos, el imbécil de James me facilito el trabajo, me dio esta misión inesperada dejándote sola conmigo, no me pudo salir mejor su pequeña huida.

-cuando vuelva a verte voy a matarte imbécil.-le dice Bobbi

-esa es la cosa, no volverás a verme, cuando te encuentres ya estarás hinchada como un sapo de tanto tragar agua, veras las cuerdas electromagnéticas te llevaran justo al fondo de la piscina y te van a pegar al desagüe, cuando Clint se dé cuenta estarás muerta y nosotros a kilómetros

Se va hacia Bobbi y la levanta, ella lo escupe en la cara

-te lo juro que no te saldrás con la tuya

-ya lo hice, veremos que tanto puede aguantar la respiración un ave.-y la empuja dentro de la piscina

-Bobbi! –grito, muy frustrada sin poder moverme.-Clint, May!.-sigo gritando y Anthony viene hacia mí y me tapa la boca

-shhh, debí imaginarme que no ibas a cooperar, la buena noticia es que puedo contigo y saldremos de aquí rápido, no dejare que te hagan daño lo prometo, pero tengo que llevarte conmigo, y te juro que yo nunca te dejare.

Ahg esté enfermo, loco, ¿Qué cree, que llevarme a Hydra es un campamento de verano?, maldito James si no fuera por el Anthony no estaría aquí y yo no sería el nuevo juguete de Hydra.

Sigo buscando la forma de gritar y Anthony saca una jeringa y la clava en mi cuello

-hora de dormir.-me dice

Y lo último que puedo pensar es ¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?


	52. una traición asfixiante

Clint

Subí con May porque escuchamos un ruido pero la verdad es que revisamos todo y no hay nada, estamos camino a bajo y escuchamos un disparo

-perece que el peligro estaba abajo y no arriba.-me dice May y comenzamos a bajar más rápido, pero las escaleras son muy largas, son casi interminables

-cálmate Clint fue solo un disparo no un tiroteo, seguro que lo tienen bajo control.

Intento comunicarme con ellos pero no hay señal aquí abajo, de repente escucho un grito

Es Elizabeth gritando Bobbi y sé que algo malo paso, es oficial termine con estas escaleras, apunto el arco y flecha hacia el techo y disparo, como la flecha tenía una cuerda la uso para bajar hasta el último piso, agarro a may por la cintura y nos deslizamos hasta abajo, una vez llegamos abajo vamos corriendo hasta donde salió el sonido.

Llegamos y no hay nadie, al otro lado de la piscina se ven unos hombres tirados, May va hacia allá, y yo sigo viendo todo alrededor y nada tiene sentido, no veo nada fuera de lugar, salvo que ni Anthony, ni las chicas están, salgo de nuevo de la sala a ver si las veo y nada, entro una vez mas y le pregunto a May

-¿alguna señal de alguien?.

-no, nada Clint ya recorrí toda la sala, lo único aquí son estos agentes de hydra

Frustrado, tratando de pensar donde podrían estar fijo mi vista en la piscina, entrecierro mis ojos para ver mejor

En el fondo se ve algo, luego de enfocar me doy cuenta que se trata de Bobbi

Me quito la chaqueta y enseguida entro a la piscina, esta toda amarrada y me cuesta despegarla del desagüe, cuando finalmente lo logro la llevo hacia arriba conmigo

-¿Qué demonios Clint?.-dice May y luego abre mucho los ojos viendo a Bobbi, cuando llego a la orilla me ayuda a sacarla

Mientras estoy saliendo de la piscina ella se deshace del maldito aparato que la tenia atada, y yo llego rápidamente a ellas

-tenía mucho tiempo ahí Clint, esta morada.-may le abre la chaqueta y comienza a presionar su pecho

Yo soplo en su boca, y nada, lo repetimos una vez más y nada, luego otra vez

-¿estás segura que estas presionando suficiente?.-le digo

-si presiono mas partiré su esternón

Volvemos a hacerlo y como no tenemos resultados empujo a May a un lado, estoy impaciente y ya estoy empezando a desesperarme

-vamos Bobbi.-le digo presionando fuerte y soplando luego

-Vamos! No te puedes morir, Bobbi, despierta, es una orden.- y sigo haciéndolo

Finalmente empieza a toser y a botar el agua, y me vuelve el alma al cuerpo

-gracias a dios .-dice may suspirando pesadamente

Sostengo a bobbi mientras recupera el aire

-tranquila, estarás bien.-digo acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, y la pego contra mí porque esta temblando

-fu fu fue Anthony.-dice con labios temblorosos

-¿Qué?.- le digo

-Anthony es un traidor

-no me jodas.-dice May levantándose.-esto no está pasando otra vez

-¿y Elizabeth?.-le pregunto nuevamente

-se la llevo con él, la rapto

-oh genial.-digo

-tenemos que salir de aquí.-dice May y es cierto

Me llevo a bobbi en brazos y la cubro con mi chaqueta, ella esta temblando, está muy débil, tiene que llegar recibiendo oxigeno y descansando, duro mucho tiempo sin respirar y esas sogas te debilitan.

Llegamos al quinjet y salimos de ahí

Llegamos a la base y en seguida la llevo a que Jemma la revise

-oh dios ¿Qué le paso?.-pregunta apenas me ve llegar con Bobbi dormida en mis brazos

-duro mucho tiempo sin respirar, y la atraparon con las sogas que tu y Fitz hicieron

-oh, dios pero nadie tenía acceso a esa tecnología, no tenemos información de alguien más trabajando con eso ¿Cómo podrían atraparla?

-Anthony es un traidor

-¿Qué?

-sí, pero primero¿ podrías revisar a Bobbi? Después hablamos de esto Jemma

-por supuesto, le hace una serie de estudios y me pide que me salga para desvestirla, cuando regreso esta acostada en bata, con una via en el brazo

-solo está dormida, estoy hidratándola para que se recupere más rápido, la falta de oxigeno no le afecto en nada, afortunadamente no fue tan grave como para dejarle una lesión cerebral.-me dice

-como a Fitz

-exacto, esto fue menos grave, solo necesita descansar

-bien

Jemma sale y me siento al lado de Bobbi, mi cuerpo esta pesado, no quiero hablar de lo que paso con coulson aun, se que May se está encargando de eso

O quizás simplemente quiero estar con ella

Bobbi empieza a moverse, y a abrir lentamente los ojos

-hey, se supone que ibas a despertar hasta dentro de unas horas

Ella suspira y se ve preocupada

-¿Qué pasa Bobbi?

-deje que se llevaran a Lizzie

-woow woow detente ahí, eso no fue tu culpa, nadie sabía que ese imbécil era un traidor ¿ok? Esto no tuvo nada que ver contigo

-todo por lo que ella estaba pasando, algo me decía que ella no debía ir, tenía un presentimiento, y aun así no hice nada para detenerlo

-si no se la lleva a ella quizás hubieses sido tu o May

-no, él la quería a ella, oh dios y cuando Gaby vuelva y se entere, la pobre va a enloquecer, esto no está bien

-Bobbi trata de recuperarte y ya lidiaremos con lo demás, tranquila, la encontraremos

-eso espero…

La miro y se ve muy apagada y llena de culpa

-no creí que fueras a encontrarme, Anthony dijo que cuando llegaras yo ya sería un cadáver, y llego un punto en que de verdad creí que moriría, pero me encontraste, gracias.-dice y aprieta mi mano con la suya

Nosotros no somos nada y yo no debería hacer esto, pero simplemente quiero besarla, bajo mi boca hacia la suya y junto nuestros labios un poco

-clint…-dice ella en mis labios tratando de resistirse

-shh, no lo pienses tanto Bobbi, es solo un beso, un beso no se le niega a nadie, además será nuestro secreto, lo prometo.

Y con eso se va toda su resistencia, nos besamos profundamente, nuestras lenguas conectadas saboreándonos suavemente, pero ella enseguida muerde mi labio inferior para cambiar el tono del beso, y bueno, la herida es ella así que la complazco, nos besamos más apasionado, mas rápido.

Hasta que escuchamos unos pasos y me separo de ella, justo a tiempo antes que se abra la puerta

-Bobbi por favor dime que es mentira, dime que no volví de rescatar una hermana solo para perder otra.-dice Gaby entrando a la sala con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro


	53. irse para arrepentirse

Gaby

Llegue a la tierra de rescatar a Alex, aun no puedo creer que ella haya decidido quedarse, pero sé que sabe lo que hace, a final de cuentas es una diosa, es demasiado raro y mucho para asimilar, nuestra familia definitivamente no está destinada a ser normal,Lizzie es la más normal pero eso es solo por su ausencia de poderes, porque esa niña esta más loca que todas nosotras juntas.

Voy camino a buscar a Steve y al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento no lo veo ahí, ahora que lo pienso la sede esta muy vacía, pero afortunadamente veo a Skye

-hey tú.-le digo

-Gaby! Oh dios llegaste, ¿Qué paso?¿cómo está tu hermana?¿estás bien?

-todo salió bien, ella y yo, ¿Dónde está Lizzie? Necesito hablar con ella debe estar molesta

-ni te imaginas… pero bueno no está, salió a la misión de la antigua base de Hydra

-oh, cierto, esa misión, bueno, ¿sabes donde esta Steve?

-sí, pero Gaby, deberíamos hablar, es decir estas llegando, han pasado cosas…

-¿se murió alguien?

-bueno no…pero

-entonces olvídalo, hablamos luego, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Steve, dime donde esta

-en su residencia, no está entrenando hoy

-debe ser porque Sam no está y Bucky está en la misión con Summer

-sí, sobre eso…

-el odia entrenar solo

-Gaby…

-hablamos luego, apenas llegue Lizzie me avisas ¿ok?

-ok.-dice Skye suspirando como resignada, ni idea de que le pasa pero bueno… lo único que quiero es ver a Steve mientras mi hermana llega

Voy rápidamente hacia el área de residencias, tratando de evitar a todo el mundo, no quiero detenerme a hablar con nadie ahora.

Llego a la puerta de la residencia de Steve, voy a tocar pero cuando pongo la mano en la manilla me doy cuenta que la puerta está abierta, así que entro, no lo veo en la sala o en la cocina así que subo hacia los cuartos y lo veo de espaldas sentado en una silla frente a la computadora, la verdad ni me fijo en lo que estaba viendo, voy enseguida hacia él y lo abrazo por el cuello, el se tensa pero apenas me escucha la voz se relaja

-no deberías dejar la puerta de enfrente abierta, estamos en 2015 alguien puede entrar y atacarte soldado.

-Gaby por fin llegaste.-dice halándome hacia su regazo

Enseguida poso mis labios en los suyos y nos damos un gran beso, y luego el me acaricia el dorso de la cara y luego como siempre agarra un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-te extrañe.-le digo

-eso ni cubre lo que yo sentí, cuando no estabas, estaba tan preocupado, no estoy acostumbrado a no hacer nada, estar sentado esperando que llegaras me estaba matando

-por supuesto que te estaba matando, eres un capitán estas acostumbrado a dar órdenes y hacerte cargo de las situaciones

-no quería dar órdenes o hacerme cargo, solo quería protegerte.

Sonreí y pegue mi frente con la suya y suspire

-te amo Steve, muchísimo , lo sabes ¿cierto?

-lo sé, yo también te amo, bueno dime que paso, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Alex está bien, Loki me ayudo a buscarla, de hecho por culpa de él se la llevaron, una hechicera de Asgard lo tenía encantado y le pidió que le llevara mi hermana a Brako

-espera ¿Qué?¿te enfrentaste a Brako sola?

-no estaba sola, estaba con Loki, y con los guardianes de la galaxia.- Steve me ve confundido cuando los menciono

-son ex -criminales reformados, de hecho están haciendo buen trabajo ayudando a mantener la galaxia a salvo, pero esa es otra historia, cuando llegamos a Morag, el planeta donde tenían a mi hermana, no había nadie, solo solados de Brako, no estaba ni él, Amora o Lorelei

-¿lorelei trabaja con ellos?

-sí, pero no estaba, tampoco Raika o Nébula, Alex me dijo que escaparon a último momento

-¿le hicieron algo a tu hermana?

-sí, intensificaron su don y descubrieron su poder

-¿Cómo?

-ella fue expuesta a un artefacto Kree, eso es lo que detona el poder en nuestra sangre, obvio no puede ser cualquier artefacto, solo uno divino, ella podía ver el pasado y no caía en los hechizos de Loki, ahora no cae en ningún tipo de hechizo y sabe cuando le mientes.

-woow eso suena genial, ¿es decir que ni wanda podría meterse en su cabeza?

-exacto, por eso casi la matan, la querían convertir en un arma y manipularla, pero como Amora no podía entrar en su mente pues ya no pudieron hacerlo, es un gran don

-es un increíble poder

-oh, no solo ese es su don, su poder es convertir en una espada cualquier artefacto metálico en sus manos

-ok… eso es impresionante

-mantén tu escudo alejado si ella viene un día a la tierra, por cierto, ella ahora es la diosa de la verdad en Asgard

-eso suena como un viaje muuuy ocupado, es decir ¿tu hermana una diosa?¿no es raro?

-Steve con todo lo que hemos pasado, si es raro, pero la verdad no me sorprende tanto, no tenía a nadie y ahora soy una trilliza, mi novio tiene casi 100 años.

-y la cosa de tus padres

-exacto… es muy difícil sorprenderme

-bueno, que bueno que volviste con los mortales

-no podría irme y no volver, estaba muriéndome tanto tiempo lejos de ti

-bueno, aquí estoy

Comenzamos a besarnos y yo estaba enrollada en el cuello de Steve, lo extrañaba mucho y solo quiero estar cerca de él, mis manos fueron a su cabello, me puse a horcajadas sobre él, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, y nuestros labios estaban juntos devorándose lentamente, comiéndonos sin prisa, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y luego bese las comisuras de su boca.

-dios te estrañe tanto.-me dice Steve pegado a mi boca para sumergirse de nuevo en ella, sus manos están ahora en mi trasero pegándome a él, yo poso mis manos en sus hombros ahora, no podemos respirar pero nada nos impide seguir, es un hambre que no termina, el baja su boca por mi cuello y yo cierro mis ojos y me inclino hacia atrás dándole pleno acceso, el hace todo tan delicado y apasionada al mismo tiempo, es como si estuviera adorándome y al mismo tiempo a punto de perder el control, meto mis manos bajo su camisa y luego de acariciar su abdomen se la quito, y nuestros labios se unen nuevamente, sus manos recorren de arriba abajo mis muslos dejando fuego a través de mi pantalón, comienzo a quitarme mi chaqueta pero mi teléfono empieza a sonar

-Gaby tu telefo…

-shhh, déjalo, luego devuelvo la llamada

Seguimos besándonos pero suena insistententemente

-en serio creo que deberías contestar.-dice resignado

Suspiro juntando su frente con la mía y me resigno a contestar.-matare al que nos está interrumpiendo

-quizás te están llamando precisamente para que salves de la muerte a alguien

Veo mi teléfono y veo 5 llamadas perdidas de Skye y vuelve a sonar

-dime Skye ¿llego Lizzie?

-la misión llego pero…

-voy para allá.-le digo y cuelgo

-¿paso algo?.-me dice Steve

-Lizzie llego tengo que hablar con ella, debe estar molesta porque me fui sin decirle nada

-ni te imaginas lo molesta que esta Lizzie, ella…

-Steve por favor ponte la camisa necesito ver a mi hermana.-le digo y me apresuro a ir a buscar a Lizzie

Cuando llegamos al centro de la base veo a May hablando con Coulson y cuando yo llego se detienen

-hey ¿Dónde está Lizzie?.-les pregunto

-hola¿ tu cuando llegaste?.-me pregunta Coulson

-hace rato, antes de que pregunten Alexandra y yo estamos bien, ahora ¿Dónde está Lizzie? Ella debe estar molesta conmigo quiero hablar con ella

-eso no se va a poder.-dice May

-¿Qué?¿por qué?.-pregunto

-¿paso algo May?.-le pregunta Steve que se para detrás de mi

-de hecho si, Anthony era un traidor, casi mata a Bobbi y se la llevo

-¿queee?!

Mi cuerpo se siente sin aire, esto no puede ser, no puedo llegar aquí para enterarme que Lizzie fue capturada por Hydra, no lo acepto, necesito que Bobbi me explique, y ver si está bien

-¿Dónde está Bobbi?.-le pregunto

-Jemma la está revisando, casi muere ahogada, Anthony la lanzo a la piscina amarrada.

Voy enseguida a la sala de cuidados, se que Bobbi va a explicarme esto, además quiero ver como esta, ya siento lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas

Al llegar esta ahí con Clint demasiado cerca… pero no tengo cabeza para averiguar sobre eso aun.

-Bobbi por favor dime que es mentira, dime que no volví de rescatar una hermana solo para perder otra.-le digo y ella me mira con cara de pena

-lo siento Gaby, nadie vio esto venir… ese imbécil nos agarro con la guardia bajo, pero te prometo que cuando lo tenga en mis manos va a desear morirse

Skye entra a la habitación y se sitúa tras de mí y Steve

-Gracias a dios que estas bien Bobbi cuando May me lo dijo no podía creerlo.-dice

-sí y yo queriéndote emparejar con ese imbécil.-le responde Bobbi

-no soy de cometer errores tan graves 2 veces.-le responde Skye

-¿Por qué demonios estaba él en la misión?¿donde está James?.-les pregunto.-¿no era él quien debía ir? debe estar enloqueciendo con lo de Elizabeth

-ehhh, bueno ya James no es parte de Shield.-me dice Bobbi

-¿Qué?

-sí, el robo información y se fue, de hecho también lo estamos buscando.- dice Skye

-¿perdón? Esto no puede estar pasando… Steve ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-bueno llegaste y hablamos de tu viaje y lo olvide, luego nos distrajimos, y después iba a decirte pero no me diste oportunidad.-me dice

-si he estado en esa posición…-dice Skye

-ven hablemos.-me dice Steve sacándome de la habitación

-te veré luego Bobbi.-le digo y me voy con Steve

Este entra a una de salas de la base conmigo y yo exploto

-¿Cómo es eso que shield esta tras James? no me fui ni una semana y todo está de cabeza

-así reaccione yo pero la verdad es que él lo planeo

-¿Qué?

-al parecer Elena iba a ir con todo tras Elizabeth y James no lo iba a permitir, la única forma de derrotar a esa mujer es desde adentro, y para que fuera creíble tenemos que hacer del un perseguido de Shield

-no puedo creer lo de Anthony, cuando James se entere va a enloquecer

-el amaba a tu hermana con locura, pero no se siente el mismo, se siente perdido, yo lo entiendo sé lo que es eso, además tener ese hoyo en su mente no ayuda, no creo que se sintiera bien dejando a Lizzie, créeme debió ser difícil para el

-y ella seguro estaba devastada

-no la vi luego que el se fue, la única que puede decirte es Bobbi, pero es primordial que nadie sepa la verdad, todos deben seguir pensando que James nos traiciono también

-me parece raro que estés de acuerdo con eso

-este mundo no me deja mucha opción

-la decisión de James de irse para proteger a mi hermana no le salió como él quisiera

-cuando se entere va a ser algo de lo que va a arrepentirse toda su vida.


	54. problemas en la sangre

Sif

Estoy camino a la oficina de Lance, no estaba muy contento cuando fui a shield pero entiende que soy lo que conecta a Asgard con la tierra, sin embargo vengo a avisarle que ya estoy aquí para ayudarle con el asunto de la piedra, me quede impactada cuando Gabriela me dijo que Lorelei estaba con Brako, ella no está solo en la tierra, anda haciendo daño por todas partes y ahora con Amora suelta la cosa empeora.

Entro a la oficina de Lance y me recibe con una sonrisa

-bueno pero miren quien ha llegado

-hola Hunter, veo que estas de mejor humor

-mi humor mejoro en el segundo que apareciste en mi puerta

-bueno es un alivio, tratar con tu malhumorada personalidad no es agradable

-si con uno de nosotros siendo así es suficiente

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-nada no me hagas caso…

Se levanta y se pone frente a mí

-la verdad que me asuste cuando supe que te ibas pensé que Shield o Thor iban a recordar lo grandiosa que eres y no te iban a dejar regresar

-no estoy en ningún lugar que no quiera

-es decir, que quieres estar aquí…

-bueno, yo…

-conmigo

-Lance… estoy ayudando a… a

Se estaba acercando mucho a mi espacio personal y aunque había entrenado mucho y he detenido amenazas letales nadie te entrena para detener algo que no quieres parar

Su cara esta a 5 centímetros de la mía y en sus ojos se lo que va a hacer, agarra mi cintura y luego junta nuestros labios, su beso empieza pausadamente y yo agarro sus antebrazos disfrutando cada segundo de esto, nos sincronizamos perfectamente como si no fuéramos de lugares distintos, como si lo hiciéramos desde siempre, profundiza su beso llevando sus manos a la parte posterior de mi cuello, y luego empieza a besar mi mandíbula, me empuja hacia atrás y quedo en la orilla de su escritorio, el besa mi cuello y mi cuerpo empieza a sentirse fuera de control, como si no hubiese suficiente aire aquí, agarro fuertemente su cintura y entonces…

El teléfono suena

-¿en serio?¿otra vez?, la próxima vez que hagamos esto no será en mi oficina

-debe ser importante Lance…

-bien.-dice y contesta el teléfono, me alejo y le doy un poco de privacidad pero no se ve feliz, de hecho se como confundido y preocupado, cuando termina la llamada le pregunto sobre ello

-¿¡paso algo?

-pfff eso no lo cubre

-¿Qué paso?¿por qué tienes esa cara?

-shield tiene otro traidor

-¿otro?

-James Barnes fue el primero, ahora Anthony Smith, en una misión hirió a una agente y secuestro a Elizabeth, la hermana de Gabriela

-pobre Gabriela debe estar destrozada

-esa familia tiene mala suerte en sus venas

-lo que tienen es sangre Kree en sus venas, esto no paso por casualidad

-¿a qué te refieres?

-los que robaron la piedra son infiltrados, y luego se llevan a Elizabeth, esto solo puede significar que robaron material Kree para revelar el poder de Elizabeth

-para convertirla en un arma

-exacto

-tiene sentido, Shield maneja un control de humanos dotados y esta especie de humanos/alien, les robamos a los gemelos del laboratorio de Strucker y ahora están devolviendo el golpe

-si la única razón por la que sobrevivieron a los experimentos es porque tenían sangre Kree, además por lo que se Hydra no ha tenido éxito con ningún otro

-no, solo han tenido humanos mejorados con tecnologías o sueros raros, pero no con poderes en su ADN como tal, aprovecharon la oportunidad de quedarse con una de ellas, además ellos ya necesitaban a Elizabeth, por alguna cosa de acceder a unos archivos, era una gran necesidad para ellos

-y ahora la tienen

-no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le espera a esa pobre mujer.


	55. las revelaciones siguen llegando

Alex

Me pusieron a escoger entre matar o exiliar a Loki y no deje que hicieran ninguna de ellas, no voy a mentirme a mi misma y decir que disfrutaría que le hicieran algo de eso, pero tampoco lo quiero cerca de mí, además no le haría eso a Thor, se han unido de nuevo, tiene a su hermano de vuelta, no voy a quitarle eso, Odín no estaba muy feliz sobre mí no siguiendo las reglas pero a final de cuentas soy una diosa (todavía se siente extraño pensar en eso) y como yo decido el castigo pues él no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

La boda de Thor y Jane ha sido reanudada, ellos se merecen esto, voy a hablar con Jane casi no he podido hacerlo desde que llegue, fui presentada como una diosa, Fandral no ha dejado de molestarme al respecto.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Jane

-adelante.-se escucha desde dentro

-hola futura novia

-hola nueva diosa

-no empieces con eso tu también Jane

-es emocionante, todo lo que paso es muy raro

-lo se

-¿Cómo se siente?

-¿Qué cosa?

-ser una diosa

-es solo … no lo sé ¿estatus? No te hace sentir diferente el nombre, yo ya lo era cuando llegue aquí

-¿pero porque nombrarte diosa?

-hable con Odín y dijo que aparte de que no era una humana común y tenía en mis venas este factor para desarrollar poderes esto no fue relevante, de hecho empezó con Amora, yo estaba básicamente muerta y ella me trajo de vuelta ese hechizo quedo conmigo y la magia tan fuerte que uso se unió a mi habilidad común y ordinaria de no caer en ciertos engaños

-como con las ilusiones de Loki

-exacto, su magia en mi fue tan fuerte que intensifico eso y lo convirtió en un escudo, no puedo caer en hechizo ni pueden mentirme

-eso es difícil para los demás, ni una mentira blanca?

-no, además no te preocupes tu siempre has sido terrible mintiendo de todas formas

-eso no es cierto…

-ahora eso ni tú te lo crees

-lo que sea…¿Cómo vas con Loki?

-no lo he visto desde el día que llegue, ni quiero hacerlo

-no me imagino por lo que pasaste, pero él se esforzó buscándote, no lo estoy defendiendo pero no se veía bien cuando no estabas

-Amora lo dijo el hechizo que le puso tenía que sostenerse de algo, la intención de apartarme y hacerme daño estaba ahí…

-¿Cómo sabes que no te mintió?

-créeme lo se

-bueno, no importa, hablemos de otra cosa, tu hermana es claramente poderosa

-es genial, espero verlas pronto

-cierto tienes 2, aun me confundo

-yo también

-no creo que puedan venir a Asgard ni que Odin te deje ir a la tierra pronto

-Odin será el jefe y yo podre pertenecer a Asgard pero yo tengo una familia y no voy abandonarla, más le vale que recuerde eso.

Aluz entra con comida y Jane va recoger el desastre que tiene en la mesa para poder comer

-¿Cómo sigue señorita Alexandra?.-me dice

-estoy muy bien Aluz muchas gracias

-yo estuve muy preocupada por usted, que fueran a hacerle daño, mis niños estaban muy inquietos ellos la adoran

-y yo a ellos, son unos niños excepcionales, gracias por preocuparse por mi

-recordé cuando ese monstruo se llevo a mi niño mayor

-¿celius estuvo secuestrado por Brako?

-no, aunque son muy parecidos celius y el pues yo hablo de otro hijo, el mayor de todos, el era muy aventurero y noble, en una batalla en uno de los 8 reinos ue capturado

-oh lamento escuchar eso Aluz

-era un joven excepcional

-no lo dudo, si se parecía a Celius debió serlo

-sí, nunca volví a saber de él, quisiera pensar que está bien, que volveré a verlo algún día, pero sé que solo me engaño así que me concentro en mis otros hijos para superar la pena

-Brako va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, ya lo veras

-todo el daño que ha hecho en cualquier lugar que llega, no le va a alcanzar la vida para pagarlo, tantas familias sufriendo como yo sufro por mi Lucien

-espera ¿Qué?¿lucien dijiste?

-sí, esa era el nombre de mi hijo mayor

Si definitivamente su hijo era un gran hombre, nadie como mi hermana tiene certeza de eso, soy la diosa de la verdad y tengo que ocultarle a Aluz que su hijo está muerto, no sé cómo darle a una madre una noticia como esa…


	56. la sombra de la culpa

Bobbi

Cuando vuelva a ver a Anthony voy a despegar cada centímetro de su piel, maldito traidor lo partiré en pedazos.

-Bobbi.-me llama Gaby entrada de mi residencia

-hola Gaby, pasa

-¿Cómo estás?

-bien, molesta, no puedo creer que ese imbécil me engañara

-nos engaño a todos

-pero yo debí de haberlo visto venir, estuve infiltrada en Hydra

-tu ego de espía esta herido

-no, si, no sé, además estoy molesta por lo de Lizzie.-le digo recordando, sintiéndome terrible por lo que paso

-la encontraremos, precisamente de eso vengo a hablarte, necesito que me digas como estaba cuando me fui

-estaba muy molesta porque se sentía inútil, como que tu no le dabas importancia porque te fuiste sola, eso empeoro cuando a James le dio la brillante idea de terminar con ella y traicionarnos, lo único que hacia Elizabeth era entrenar y tocar el piano hasta que sus manos estaban hinchadas, es terriblemente buena

-nunca supe que tan buena era

-ps es realmente genial, estaba drenando por ahí, entre tocar y golpear sus manos deben estar muy fuertes, ella estaba muy mal, no hablaba con nadie, ni salía de aquí

-¿de aquí?

-si se estaba quedando aquí porque no quería que la molestaran

-ojala hubiera hechos las cosas diferentes, le hubiese dicho que ella es valiosa e importante, que no la creía menos útil, solo quería protegerla

-en el fondo ella lo sabía, creo que eso la enfurecía también, que siguieran protegiéndola como si fuera indefensa, y créeme no lo es.

-no, pero mataron a mi hermano frente a mis ojos , quería evitar que eso sucediera, por fin tenía una familia quería protegerla, pero no me salió bien…

-si Gaby yo tampoco me siento bien con esto, pero liz va a estar bien

-eso espero, esta tan acostumbrada a que la abandonen o la dejen de lado, ahora lo veo

-James es otro que cuando lo vea lo matare, disimulo muy bien, se veía genuinamente enamorado de Liz

-si.-es lo único que dice Gaby, pero extrañamente no parece compartir mi odio hacia el, no en la misma intensidad de todos modos

-bueno me alegro que estés bien, hablamos luego.-me dice antes de irse

Salgo un rato a entrenar porque me siento un poco oxidada, y mientras estoy levantando pesas veo a May salir uniformada y no sabía que había una misión.

-hey, ¿A dónde vas?.-salgo de la sala preguntándole

-hay una misión de búsqueda, volveremos a ir a otra base de Hydra a ver si obtenemos pistas de donde podría estar Elizabeth

-¿perdón?, ¿una misión? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

-no lo sé, el encargado es Clint y el decidió quienes íbamos

-¿Dónde demonios esta Clint?

-en la pista, ya vamos a salir

Me dirijo inmediatamente hacia allá, ese imbécil me va a oír

Cuando voy llegando parece presentirme porque voltea y al darse cuenta que soy yo suspira como preparándose para una tediosa tarea

-así que te enteraste…-me dice cuando estoy frente a el

-¿creíste que no lo haría?

-sabia que lo harías, solo quería estar en el aire cuando eso pasara

-¿Por qué razón en el mundo yo no estoy incluida en esta misión' estoy en perfectas condiciones para ir

-en perfectas condiciones físicas, no mentales

-¿estoy imaginándolo o me dijiste loca? Por tu bien que lo haya imaginado

-no es que estés loca, es que estas demasiado involucrada personalmente con la misión, por eso Gabriela tampoco va

-por eso Gabriela seguramente no sabe

-no, mis planes con ella era que se entere cuando yo esté a kilómetros o puede volver a traer nuestros culos a tierra

-yo no voy a dejar que tu culo salga de la tierra

-Bobbi, Elizabeth es tu mejor amiga, le hiciste una promesa a su hermana y Anthony te traiciono y casi te mato, necesito personas que piensen claramente y que no estén cegadas con venganza, para que esto funcione necesito objetividad

-estas subestimando la motivación

-quizás, pero yo soy el jefe de esta misión y yo decido que no vas

-cuando vuelvas Gabriela acabara contigo

-ya estoy haciendo el trámite para que me den pasaporte europeo

Le alzo una ceja ya que no me da gracia su chiste

-cuento con que la hare entrar en razón cuando llegue, estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo para traer a Lizzie de vuelta, ella me entenderá

-buena suerte con eso

-a mi me afecta como a todos, yo también estoy molesto, solo trato de hacer lo correcto

-eso es lo irónico, que eres un hipócrita

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque dices que estamos emocionalmente ligados a la misión pero también lo estas tu, veo a través de ti Clint, eras el jefe de la misión, te sientes responsable por lo que paso y quieres arreglarlo, por eso no quieres que yo o Gabriela vayamos, porque sientes culpa, así que no me vengas con discursos baratos porque si hay alguien emocionalmente atado a la misión ese eres tú.


	57. retomando el proyecto

Pepper

Tony tiene días metido en el laboratorio, creía que no me iba a enterar del resurgir de A.I.M, todavía no aprende que no puede ocultarme cosas, el bebe está muy sano pero desde que nació no para de hablar sobre construir un futuro más seguro para él, un mejor mundo

Bajo al laboratorio aprovechando que el bebe está dormido y voy a hablar con el

-Tony ¿quieres irte a la cama?

-ya casi termino cielo

-¿Por qué sigues tan empeñado con esto?¿no viste lo que paso con los robots de A.I.M.?

-esto es diferente

-¿Por qué?¿tú eres más inteligentes que una organización con los más brillantes científicos del mundo?

-probablemente… pero aparte tengo algo que ellos no tienen

-¿y qué es eso?

-bueno cuando hackee la base de datos de Shield me encontré con unos expedientes muy interesantes, había un proyecto cancelado de un tal Hank Pym, era brillante pero probablemente no tenia los recursos para lograrlo

-¿el plan de ese hombre era este ejercito de robots?

-mas allá de eso, algo más alucinante

-esto no suena bien…

-inteligencia artificial Pepper

-oh, dios.-pongo mis manos sobre la cara, este uno de los proyectos más ambiciosos que ha tenido Tony, y cada vez que emprende uno de estos proyectos termina casi muerto

-Banner me ayudo con esto, está todo listo y ya sé que es lo que nos falta para terminar el proyecto, solo le falta una pequeña pieza para lograr la perfección

-nada es perfecto Tony

-esto lo será

\- a ver ¿qué es lo que te hace falta?

-algo sumamente poderoso

-no te entiendo

-¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al castillo de Von Strucker?

-cuando liberaron a los gemelos…

-exacto, bueno en realidad ellos no eran los únicos ahí

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ellos fueron una buena casualidad…, bueno al menos después, nuestra misión ahí era recuperar el cetro de Loki, coulson después de muchos operativos finalmente dio con la ubicación

-ok… entonces,¿ tu quieres…?.-finalmente llega la idea a mi mente.- o no Tony, dime que no estás pensando usar eso para darle vida a este proyecto

-Pepper por fin tenemos la delantera, podemos vencerlos con una de sus armas, el mundo podría tener por fin un escudo resistente

-Tony estás hablando de un poder que no conoces

-si seguimos siendo conservadores y sin tomar riesgos estaremos siempre indefensos y en desventajas para que cualquier megalómano alienígena nos trate como su rebaño personal, es hora de fortalecernos, tenemos como hacerlo

-no creo que esta sea la forma Tony

El se acerca y coloca sus manos a los lados de mi cara, acariciándome suavemente

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, tenemos una familia, yo me moriría si algo les pasara a ti y a mi hijo, mira todo lo que ha sucedido, todas las amenazas no han tomado por sorpresa, no puedo seguir dándome ese lujo, no cuando hay tanto en juego, cuando podría perder todo lo que me importa en este mundo.

Me da un suave beso y siento su inquietud, vive preocupado, y no lo culpo ha pasado por cosas fuertes, ha salvado al mundo a último minuto, pero quisiera ayudarlo a vivir sin miedo, sin ese sentimiento de responsabilidad de cargar el mudo sobre sus hombros

-¿ cómo vas a sacar el cetro de la base de Shield?

-con lo que paso con Elizabeth y el nuevo infiltrado Coulson y Fury no quieren tener cosas importantes en la base, así que lo traerán al la torre de los vengadores donde estará seguro

-menos de ti

-no es como si tuviera un plan maléfico para el

\- solo espero que esto no empeore las cosas en vez de mejorarlas

-cada segundo que pasa este mundo se pone peor Pepper


	58. pierde la esperanza

Alex

He quedado de encontrarme con Fandral en la sala de entrenamiento, han pasado muchas cosas pero a pesar de mi "nuevo estatus" quiero seguir siendo la misma, así que voy a empezar como cuando llegue aquí, voy a seguir entrenando a ver si las cosas se normalizan aunque sea un poco.

-oh pero si ha llegado.-dice Fandral haciendo una reverencia cuando llego

-no soy una reina Fandral

-no, eres peor que eso, eres una diosa

-deja decir eso, se siente extraño aun

-pues acostúmbrate, Jane será una reina una vez se case con Thor, y tu eres una diosa, Loki con su empeño de conquistar a los humanos y dos pequeña mujeres conquistaron Asgard

-cállate.-digo cuando estoy frente a él y le doy un pequeño empujón

-bien empecemos, elije el arma que quieras del armario.-me dice

-no es necesario.-le digo y uso el nuevo collar que me regalaron Jane y Thor, tiene pequeñas bolas de hierro que se desprenden, tomo dos y enseguida se materializan dos espadas una en cada mano

-oh vamos, eso no es justo

-la vida no es justa.-digo y voy a atacarlo

Comenzamos a luchar en con su espada y yo con las mías, usamos toda la sala y cada vez que las armas se cruzan salen chispas, Fandral estaba conteniéndose al principio pero al ver que yo le estaba dando la batalla empezó a pelear con todo

-vaya en serio eres más fuerte, antes tenias habilidad pero te faltaba fuerza, ahora lo tienes todo

-¿así es como se dice en Asgard estoy asustado?

-definitivamente no estoy asustado.-dice y me sigue atacando

Terminamos de entrenar y Thor entra a la sala

-Fandral ven un segundo necesito hablar contigo, hola Alex

-hola Thor

-bueno, seguimos mañana Alex

-seguro Fandral

Salgo y voy a buscar a Jane para ver cómo va con los preparativos de la boda pero una inesperada voz me interrumpe

-Alexandra.-me paró en seco, no lo veía desde que llegue

Volteo y Loki está frente a mí

-¿Qué quieres?

-hablar contigo

-no quiero, lo único que pedí a cambio de dejarte con vida es que te alejaras de mi

-me dejaste vivir porque no quieres que muera

-es verdad, no soy una asesina, no me perezco a ti

El me ve y veo dolor en sus ojos

-Alex…

-no me digas Alex, no me digas nada, NO. TE. QUIERO. CERCA.

-escúchame, yo no quería hacerte daño, yo te amo, no sabes lo que sufrí

-no, tu eres el que no sabe lo que yo sufrí, quizás no lo hiciste a propósito pero en tu cuerpo estaba la disposición de hacerme daño, Amora decía la verdad

-si sabes que ella tenía razón al decir eso, sabes que no miento cuando digo que te amo

-tienes una forma retorcida de amar, tu eres un retorcido y te lo repetiré por última vez, te quiero lejos de mi o voy a pedir tu exilio

-te voy a recuperar Alex

-es mejor que vayas perdiendo esa esperanza


	59. el nacimiento de cosas nuevas

Banner

Tony tiene el plan mas descabellado del mundo, luego que retomó el proyecto Ultron de Hank pimp y lo ejecuto casi a la perfección se le metió en la cabeza que lo que necesita para terminarlo es el cetro de Loki

-¿no crees que esto nos ha metido en suficientes problemas en el pasado?.-le digo

-no, esto nos causo problemas porque estuvo en las manos equivocadas, este es un programa pacifista

-no entiendo como un programa pacifista tiene como objetivo ponerle cerebro a las armas, porque esto es lo que estás haciendo aquí.

-tú te quedaste aquí meses ayudándome con este proyecto Bruce,¿ y has vuelto a la torre para decirme que es una mala idea?

-volví porque me dijiste que tenias la clave para hacerlo funcionar, no creo que la clave sea esta, esto es muy peligroso

-no creo que estés viendo el panorama a largo plazo

-no, tú no estás viendo el panorama a largo plazo

-¿esto se trata de Natasha? Ella siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con este proyecto

-esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, si no te has dado cuenta ni siquiera la traje, no es sobre ella o SHIELD, es sobre ti Tony, estas cegado.

-no, nunca he visto tan claro en mi vida y sé que esto es la solución a todo.

-espero que no estés equivocado

Salgo de la torre de los vengadores al cuartel de Shield, pensando en la locura que Tony quiere hacer, Natasha está en una reunión con Coulson, Hill y Fury, asi que decido ir a ver los análisis sobre la raza Kree en los que está trabajando Jemma, pero antes de llegar al laboratorio me consigo a Clint

-hey tu, ¿Dónde estabas?

-en una misión de búsqueda a ver si encontrábamos a Elizabeth, pero no sucedió

-oh, lo siento, ¿no encontraron nada de utilidad?

-desafortunadamente no

-se que la encontraremos

-si eso espero, me lleve a Pietro, May, Sharon y Fitz para que me ayudaran pero nada pude encontrar.

-bueno voy a ir un rato al laboratorio a hablar con Jemma

-de acuerdo

Llego al laboratorio y veo a Jemma con Wanda

-hola chicas, Wanda volviste…

-sí, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a mi hermano y a María

-doctor Banner qué bueno que llego, estábamos haciendo un análisis a todos los datos sobre tecnología Kree que tenemos.-me dice Jemma

-¿y?

-bueno, esto se remonta a hace miles de años, antes de la existencia de los dinosaurios

-eso podría significar que los Krees vinieron aquí hace años para usar a los humanos como soldados, a usar la tierra como planeta

-según lo poco que sabía Gabriela los Kree hace años estuvo en guerra y algunos aun guardan ese resentimiento.-

-es posible que al irse dejaran esos humanos mejorados y que sus genes se hayan transmitido a través del tiempo

-sí, eso explicaría muchas cosas, además sabemos que no solo necesitan tener los genes sino tener contacto con especifica tecnología Kree para activar sus poderes, como paso con Wanda y Pietro por ejemplo

-quien sabe como activarían los de Gabriela

-¿osea que mis padres tuvieron genes kree?.-pregunta Wanda

-al menos uno de ellos

-esto es muy loco ellos pudieron ser superhumanos

-no creo que la palabra correcta sea superhumanos, un superhumano es Steve, o yo, ustedes son algo diferente, son una mezcla de dos razas, no humanos mejorados, ustedes son simplemente… Inhumanos

-excelente, es brillante la separación de las dos cosas ¿puedo usar este termino de ahora en adelante?.-me pregunta Jemma

-por supuesto

-quien sabe cuántos Inhumanos abra en el mundo, podrían ser cientos, o miles…-dice Wanda

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de la investigacion de Jemma y al salir de laboratorio vemos a Skye enloqueciendo en la sala de sistemas con Fitz

-¿Qué está pasando?.-les pregunta Jemma

-la base de datos está siendo… esto va a sonar raro, pero como poseída.-dice Skye

-¿Qué?

-si no es que estemos siendo hackeados es como si algo estuviera dentro absorbiendo los datos y adueñándose del sistema

-¿sabes de donde proviene el ataque?.-le pregunto

-no, estaba más preocupada intentando frenarlo

Se mete en la computadora y abre mucho los ojos

-¿qué paso?.-le pregunta Fitz

-el ataque proviene de la torre de los vengadores

-debe ser Tony.-digo

-el ha entrado antes, ha hackeado pero esto es diferente, es radical, agresivo, y no lo está haciendo vía a su usual sistema operativo, Jarvis no está ejecutando esto.

Y con eso dicho todo se forma claramente en mi mente, le dio vida a Ultron

-llamen a Fury, YA!

voy a aclarar que este es el comienzo de la era de ultron, sin embargo será diferente de la película y no introduciré a visión, o ningún otro personaje, ya que no me daría tiempo de desarrollarlo apropiadamente, sin embargo si puedo en algún punto mencionar a algunos otros héroes o cosas relacionadas a ellos como sus villanos por ejemplo, pero no serán parte regular de la historia...


	60. Ultron

Pepper

Por fin volví a dormir al bebe y de verdad que estoy exhausta entre un bebe recién nacido y un bebe con un proyecto peligroso ya no doy más, además aun tengo que estar pendiente de Stark industries mi cuerpo y mente están colapsando, lo único que me consuela es que por fin Tony está durmiendo así que voy a acompañarlo en la cama, hasta quedarme rendida.

Estoy sumamente cansada, pero siento como si algo estuviera en el cuarto así que abro los ojos y lo que veo me aterra, es un intento de robot, no está completo pero esta justo frente a la cuna mirando a Theo y cuando ve que me siento en la cama me mira a mí.

-oh, así que esto es lo que Tony esta tan desesperado por salvar, ¿o debería decir destruir?.-dice la malvada maquina

Empiezo a empujar a Tony para que se levante, pero solo se mueve y no abre los ojos

-aléjate de el.-le digo

-¿Por qué? Esta tan pacifico dormido, justo como estaba yo hasta hace poco, me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si lo despierto? O mejor aun si no lo dejo despertar nunca mas

-Tony!.-es lo primero que grito, el se levanta de golpe y me mira y luego dirige la mirada a la cuna de Theo

-¿Qué está pasando? Detente!.-le dice Tony al robot cuando lo ve inclinándose para tomar al niño, el robot se detiene y ¿sonríe?

-oh, veras tony la cosa con la inteligencia que me diste es, que no puedes decirme que hacer

Tony corre hacia el robot y lo empuja lejos de la cuna yo de inmediato voy y tomo a Theo en brazos, el robot va de nuevo hacia Tony y lo lanza contra una pared

-Tony!

-pepper sal de aquí, ahora!

Corro y salgo de la habitación, no tengo idea de adonde ir, cuando voy a bajar la escaleras que dan a la sala veo 3 robots a medio armar saliendo del laboratorio de tony

No sé qué hacer o hacia donde correr, uno de ellos se va acercando a mí y estoy paralizada, justo cuando va a alcanzarme veo que recibe varios disparos y cae desarmado en el piso, doy un pequeño salto del susto y busco de donde salieron los disparos, veo a Natasha entrando, con Steve que se encarga de otro y Clint que se encarga del tercero, detrás de ellos viene Banner y Hill

-vamos Pepper es hora de llevarte a un lugar seguro.- me dice Maria

-¿Qué está pasando?

-al parecer el proyecto de Tony salió mal.-me dice Natasha

Veo a Bruce

-sabia que usar el cetro de Loki era una mala idea.-dice

-hay un robot de esos alla arriba intento dañar al bebe, Tony logro detenerlo

-iré a ayudarlo.-dice Steve

-no es necesario.-dice Tony que viene con la ceja rota y una parte de su armadura puesta solo en su brazo derecho

-Tony!.-voy hacia él y me abraza

-estas bien? Y Theo?.-me pregunto

-estamos bien ¿y tú? Estas sangrando

-no es nada cielo, escúchame, tienes que irte con ellos, te llevaran a un lugar seguro, tengo que resolver esto

-claro que tienes que resolverlo, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para usar un poder que no entiendes?.-dice Thor entrando muy enfadado desde la terraza por donde suele entrar Tony

Se va acercar a él pero me ve a mí en medio y se detiene respirando pesadamente y retrocede

Tony lo ve y luego me mira a mi.-vamos tienes que irte resolveré esto lo prometo

-pero…todos se ven enfadados contigo

-no sería la primera vez

-Tony…

-Pepper necesito que salgas de aquí, que estén a salvo para resolver esto

-ok…-le doy un beso y me voy con Maria recojo algunas cosas para mí y el bebe en el cuarto y veo fragmentos de la maquina y vuelvo a bajar, el ambiente esta tenso en la sala.

Tony se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso.-maten a salvo a tu madre ¿ok?.-le dice al pequeño Theo mientras le da un beso en la frente

-vamos señora Potts.-me dice una chica rubia

Bajo con ella y dos agentes más le pregunto a donde vamos

-vamos a la sede de SHIELD, coulson la está esperando, estarán seguros allá

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sharon Carter, señora Potts

-bueno Sharon dime pepper y gracias por mantenerme a salvo

-esperemos que sean muchas más personas las que podamos mantener a salvo.-responde


	61. ¿cual es el plan?

Tony

Sé que si no hubiera sido por Pepper, Thor hubiese roto mi cuello, pero no me voy a disculpar por tratar de hacer lo correcto

-¿en qué demonios estabas pensando Tony?.-me dice Natasha una vez dentro de mi laboratorio

-¿en tener un arma suficientemente fuerte para proteger a la tierra?.-le digo

-pues tu fracaso tuvo proporciones épicas

-le diste un poder ilimitados a una entidad intangible Tony, Ultron puede estar en todas y ninguna parte al mismo tiempo.-dice Banner

-siempre creyéndote más listos que los demás nunca terminas de aprender la lección.-dice Thor

-lo dice alguien cuyo hermano casi destruye el planeta y está feliz y suelto, ¿Cómo te enteraste de todas formas? ¿fury desarrollo la línea telefonica 0800 Asgard?

-Heimdall me lo dijo, y no es momentos de hacer chistes hace años debería haber aplastado tu cabeza

\- ok basta, la única forma de enfrentar esto es juntos, a estas alturas ya deberíamos tener eso claro.-dice Steve

-sí, buena suerte con eso capitán.-le dice Clint

-¿podríamos concentrarnos en cómo demonios vamos a parar esto?.-dice Hill

-Tony ultron entro a la base de datos de shield y absorbió toda la información fue de la manera en que note que algo andaba mal y vinimos.-dice Banner

-muy posiblemente maneja todos los datos de Shield y si es asi maneja mucha información, Skye no pude detenerla.-dice Hill

-esto puede ponerse muy feo hombre.-dice Clint

Voy a la pantalla y me conecto y reviso el sistema

-jarvis quieres decirme ¿Qué demonios paso?

-señor todos mis protocolos fueron violados, es un programa muy fuerte, tuve desmaterializarme para evitar que me encontrara y me destruyera

-¿viste las intenciones que tenia?

-pude ver que va a construir un ejército, quiere una guerra para purificar la humanidad, dice que ese es su propósito

-genial, tenemos un programa loco con intenciones de exterminio.-dice Clint

-no tengo más robots aquí así que no tiene otro cuerpo en el cual materializarse

-señor creo que sus intenciones son ir a su más grande base de armas, donde están todos sus androides

-¿Dónde queda esa base Tony?.-me pregunta Steve

-en Sokovia

-la una manera de poder frenar esto es desconectar todas las comunicaciones del mundo, satelitales, teléfono e internet, acorralarlo en un solo sitio.-dice Banner

-ya para estas alturas debe estar adueñado de la base de Sokovia, así que tendremos que acorralarlo allá, aislar a Sokovia del mundo.-les digo

-bien, aunque ya debe tener posesión de los androides, y de la ciudad, pero una vez que acabemos con el ultimo androide el no tendrá donde materializarse y morirá.-dice Banner

-hay que hacerlo entonces, hay que empezar a buscar la forma de sacar a los civiles de la ciudad una vez estemos allá.-dice Steve

-ya llamo a Fury para ponernos en eso.-dice Hill saliendo de la sala

-solo por curiosidad Tony ¿Cuántos androides hay?.-dice Clint

-esa es la pregunta del millón.-dice Bruce

La cara de confundido de Thor por lo que dice Bruce no tiene precio, sin embargo no dice nada

-miles… y hay material en la base para crear mas

-genial…-dice Natasha suspirando


	62. Sokovia

Steve

Vamos camino a Sokovia en el quinjet Tony, Banner, Natasha, Clint, Thor y yo tenemos que ver como esta la situación aquí primero, estamos usando camuflaje para no ser detectados ni siquiera por radar, no vamos a pedir permiso para aterrizar porque todo puede estar intervenido por ultron hasta las líneas de comunicación, sin embargo si se dan cuenta que somos una nave extraña aterrizando dentro de sokovia podemo ser atacados, pero haremos todo lo posible para evitar ser atrapados, queremos que ultron se de cuenta que estamos alla una vez sea inevitable.

Vinimos directo desde la torre de los vengadores, sin embargo Hill dijo que traería apoyo de Hill, no sabemos cuando pueda pasar eso ya que no tenemos contacto con nadie, solo entre nosotros.

Y justo como previmos al llegar al espacio aéreo de Sokovia dos misiles fueron lanzados hacia nosotros

-Stark, dos misiles vienen directo hacia nosotros.-dice Natasha

-tranquilla, lo tengo cubierto.-le da una vuelta al jet y los misiles siguen detrás de nosotros por un segundo antes de explotar, me asomo para ver que lo ocasiono y veo que el teniente Rhodes se deshiso de ellos con su traje de maquina de guerra

-bien, los primeros refuerzos llegaron.-dice Clint

-espero que sepas que por esto me pueden despedir Tony.-escuchamos a Rhodes es por los auriculares

-tendras mejores historias cuando esto acabe, mejorare tu vida social.-le responde Tony

Una vez aterrizamos y salimos vemos muchos oficiales apuntándonos, y luego todos volteamos al ver un segundo quinjet aterrizar tras nosotros y otro grupo va a rodear esa nave de la cual sale Wanda, Pietro, Hill, Skye y Gabriela en la puertadel quinjet puedo ver a Fit y Simmons pero ellos no terminan de salir , finalmente lo hacen y vemos como Pietro trata de hablar con ellos pero simplemente los apuntan y los traen hacia aca para tenernos en un solo grupo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?.-le pregunto a Gabriela una vez esta a mi lado

-vinimos a ayudarlos…¿creiste que los dejaríamos solos?

-¿Por qué trajeron a Skye, Fitz y Simmons? Esto es peligroso, podrían salir gravemente heridos

-los subestimas, por algo son agentes de shield, además los necesitamos, van ayudar a Tony a aislar Sokovia, pueden ayudar a cortar todas las comunicaciones, son genios ¿recuerdas?

-bien, pero hay que mantenerlos vigilados cuando esta guerra empiece

-primero hay que lograr salir de aquí y llegar a la base de Stark

-hay que buscar la forma de hacerlo sin dañar toda esta gente, solo están haciendo su trabajo

-a ver nosotros vinimos a ayudar, hay una gran amenaza aquí, tienen que sacar a los civiles de la ciudad.-les dice Pietro

-la única amenaza aquí son ustedes que entran a territorio extranjero sin autorización.-le reponde un oficial

-a ver, yo soy de aquí, solo queremos ayudar, tiene que dejarnos ir.-les dice Pietro

-te vas a quedar sin saliva y aun asi no podras convencerlos que no somos de los malos, no cambiaran su forma de pensar.-dice Clint

-claro que lo harán.-dice Wanda y vemos como poco a poco todos tienen los ojos rojos y bajan sus armas.-vayan.-nos dice

-esto es escalofriente y espectacular.-dice Skye y Pietro se rie de su comentario

Vamos hasta el centro de la ciudad y nos separamos, Tony esta dejándole instrucciones a Fitz, Simmons y Skye que se van a quedar con Gaby y Pietro y Wanda va a esperar afuera de industrias Stark y Clint, Banner, Natasha, Tony y yo vamos a entrar a la torre.

-hey .-le digo a Gaby agarrándola del brazo antes de irme

-¿Qué paso?

-matente a salvo ¿ok?

Ella sonríe y me besa –tu igual

-ok, vamos.-dice Tony y nos dirigimos a Industrias Stark a ver que es lo que Ultron tiene planeado hacer


	63. Justo en el centro

Banner

Estamos dentro de industrias Stark hemos visto varios trabajadores muertos, tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que tiene planeado hacer Ultron antes de que descubra que estamos aquí

-tenemos que ir a la fuente principal, ahí debe estar el centro de todo una vez ahí podemos tener más claro cómo actuar.-dice Tony mientras lo seguimos

Vamos por la fabrica hasta que llegamos al cuarto de control Tony entra en la base de datos y comienza a buscar información

-bienvenidos a casa.-dice una escalofriante voz

Todos volteamos y vemos el robot más atemorizante de la historia, se ve demasiado humano y poderoso

-distráiganlo.-dice Tony en voz baja para que lo escuchemos

-¿qué quieres?¿qué demonios estas planeando?.-dice Clint

-crear un mundo mejor, eliminar las imperfecciones

-osea eliminar el mundo

-no es algo que los humanos no vengan haciendo por años… solo estoy acelerando el trabajo

-bueno gracias por la oferta pero creo que estamos bien, apreciamos la intención

-quisiera decir que la humanidad ha perdido su norte, pero creo que nunca lo ha encontrado, solo miren su historia, para un pequeño avance necesitan millones de muertes, no por nada se considera el siglo XX el de mas adelanto científico, justo después de 2 guerras mundiales

-sabes no deberías juzgar tan duramente a la humanidad cuando ni siquiera eres humano.-le dice Natasha

-claro que no soy humano, nunca podría serlo, yo soy la perfección ¿cierto tony?

-ehh yo creo que eres mas allá de perfección eres obsesión pero tienes poco tiempo en este mundo hay conceptos que tienes que aclarar.-le dice Tony

-poco tiempo es lo que les queda a ustedes, vinieron al lugar equivocado, a veces hay que sacrificar la mitad de algo para que lo que quede sea perfecto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-dice Steve

-que estamos situados justo en el centro del cambio

De pronto el robot se acerca y en seguida Natasha saca su arma

-¿Qué estás haciendo Tony? ¿Estás intentando entrar en el sistema? Puedo sentirte, no vas a lograrlo

-no estoy intentando entrar en tu sistema, estoy deteniéndolo.-dice Tony

-estas redirigiéndome, no puedo salir, no veo nada, hay alguien restringiéndome y voy a encontrar que es.- el robot vuela hacia Tony y lo empuja ve brevemente la pantalla y luego va hacia Tony que está en el suelo

-no puedes detenerme!

Cuando va a atacar a Tony Thor lo desarma de un martillazo, pero podemos ver como empiezan a salir robots de todas partes unos se quedan aquí, otros salen de la fabrica

-ahora Skye!.-dice Tony por el auricular y vemos como las pantallas empiezan a apagarse

Robots empiezan a atacarnos, y los chicos comienzan a encargarse de ellos y tony se pone su traje menos el casco

-no te conviertas ahora Bruce te necesito.-me dice

-hay que salir de aquí, deben haber muchos robots destruyendo la ciudad.-dice Clint

-¿había alguien resguardando a Skye? Porque Ultron vio su ubicación y va a detenerla, sabes que es ella quien está cortando las comunicaciones

-ella tenia resguardo pero igual hay que salir de aquí.-dice Steve mientras se encarga de otro robot

-no, no todos tenemos que salir, ¿recuerdan lo que dijo Ultron acerca que estábamos en el medio del cambio?.-dice Tony

-como olvidarlo, esa cosa esta demente.-dice Thor

-bueno, estamos en el medio de la fábrica, la fabrica esta en el medio de Sokovia y Sokovia está en el centro de Europa, y por lo que pude ver no creó mas robots

-eso es bueno ¿no?.-dice Natasha

-no, si no uso los recursos para eso lo uso para algo peor, el tenia en su poder el cetro, lo uso para construir una bomba lo suficientemente poderosa para destruir toda Europa

-de eso hablaba cuando dijo que a veces tienes que sacrificar una mitad, va a acabar con la mitad del mundo.-le digo

-exacto y necesito que me ayudes a ver si podemos detener esto.


	64. la batalla

Skye

Estoy esperando instucciones para dejar a este lugar en la oscuridad, sin internet, televisión, teléfono, abosolutamente nada, el sistema Veronica que Stark tiene en el espacio es impresionante es lo que va a ayudarnos, Fitz se encargara de que ningún dato salga y Jemma de que ningún dato entre y yo hare que se quede asi mientras trata de entrar en la "conciencia" de ultron

Escucho que Tony me la orden y comenzamos a tumbar todo el sistema, estoy metida en la tablet haciendo el hackeo mas masivo de la historia pero escuho un ruido a lo lejos y cuando levanto la vista veo que un robot esta volando justo hacia mi, no tengo a nadie cerca Gaby fue a ayudar a Wanda, los mas cercanos a mi son Fitz y Simmons y están como a 20 metros y no pueden hacer nada para aydarme, cuando esta cerca de mi cierro los ojos y espero el impacto pero siento una brisa abro los ojos yveo a pietro frente a mi destruyendo el robot

-guao eso no lo vi venir.-digo entandome en el piso poniendo la mano en mi pecho

-me lo dicen siempre… ¿estas bien?.-me dice Pietro

-si, perfecto, tengo que terminar esto.-le digo y me pongo a terminar lo que empece

-bueno voy a resguardar a los civiles, esta locura acaba de empezar.

-ok…

Mientras estoy revisando todo veo a Fitz con cara preocupada

-¿ique pasa Fitz?.-le pregunto

-tengo toda la ciudad escaneada, toda su estructura esta aquí, veo todo lo que pasa

-ok…

-todas la bases de la ciudad se esta rompiendo, se esta abriendo un hueco poco a poco

-oh dios.-dice Jemma

-chicos hay una bomba en al centro da la ciudad.-nos informa Tony y es lo peor que he escuhado a través del audicular

-si se hace un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo la expansión de la bomba va a hundir Europa.-dice Jemma

-chicos esto es muy grave, ¿como podemos detener esto?.-les digo

-la única forma es sacar a Sokovia de la tierra.-dice Fitz

-ps será mejor que nos pongamos en eso porque por lo que Bruce y yo vemos esta bomba no puede ser desactivada

-¿Cómo vamos a subir a Sokovia?.-les pregunto

-usando los mismos propulsores que están hundiendo la tierra, pero poniendo una función contraria

-que es subirla.-dice Jemma

-ok entonces tenemos que mantener a ultron lejos de la bomba y del reactor.-dice Fitz

-de mantenerlos lejos de la bomba se encargara Hulk pero para el reactor necesito a Wanda que desintegre todo lo que se acerque, mientras yo voy a ver la bomba desde abajo cuando la ciudad empiece a subir.-dice Tony

-cuando la ciudad empiece a subir… no paro de escuchar locuras el dia de hoy.-digo

Hill

Me subi de nuevo al quinjet para poder ver todo desde arriba, y tener contacto con todos, poder dirigirlos mientras Fury llega, Wanda fue al punto mas este de la ciudad, según pude escuchar ahí esta el reactor que hace que todas las bases de la ciudad se destruyan, Fitz esta revirtiendo el trabajo, el problema es que vamos a tener que sacrificar a la ciudad y todos los civiles aquí si Fury no llega, porque esta Sokovia va a explotar.

Clint esta ayudando a unos civiles que quedaron atrapados en un edificio, los esta ayudando a salir, Steve y Pietro están acabando con varios robots que están en tierra, mientras Thor despedaza a los que están por el aire, no logro ver a Natasha pero seguro esta dentro ayudando a Bruce , o debería decir Hulk, a que no se acerquen a la bomba, mientras estoy observando los patrones de ataque me doy cuenta que los chicos lo lograron, la ciudad esta empezando a subir, y es lo mas irreal que he visto en mi vida, va subiendo un poco mas rápido de lo que pensé y la gente esta empezando a caer en pánico, y para empeorar la situación muchos androide están destruyendo la ciudad desde abajo, y yo no puedo hacer nada porque este quinjet no es de ataque, es solo de defensa.

Muchos ataque disperson que los chicos no logran contener, y al subir la ciudad muchos carros quedaron atrapado en el puente de entrada y salida, muchos lograron salir e ir al centro de la ciudad pero otros no.

-Chicos necesitamos ayuda en el puente de salida de la ciudad, hay civiles atrapados, si llega un ataque pueden caer.-les digo

-entendido.-dice Steve mientras el y Clint van hacia alla

Creo que ultron se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de ese punto porque muchos robots se dirigen hacia alla, y aunque Rhodey termina con vario pues no puede con todos, Clint esta cubriendo a Steve mientras saca a una mujer y su hija atrapadas en un carro apunto de caer, logra sacar a la niña pero al momento de sacar a la madre el carro se va hacia abajo, y todos aguantamos la respiración.

-Nooo!.-grita Steve y Clint se queda congelado con la niña en brazos.

Pero luego vemos a Sam subir con la madre de la niña en brazos y nos vuelve a todos el alma al cuerpo.

-Gracias a dios.-digo

La mujer se reúne con su hija y se abrazan

-eso estuvo cerca, pero tenemos que sacar esos civiles de aquí esto es un campo de batalla, hay muchos heridos, hay fuego cruzado no puede permanecer aquí.

-espero que eso que viene alla ayude.-dice Rhodes

Podemos ver que hacia nosotros se acerca un helicarrier

-nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Fury.-dice Tony

-hill puedes comunicarte con ellos?.-me pregunta Clint

Comienzo a hacer unas pruebas y finalmente consigo respuesta de May

-May póngalo en el punto mas alejado del reactor, vayan hacia el oeste.-les digo

-entendido

-como Fury logro traerlo tan rápido? ¿Cómo encontró la ubicación?.-le pregunto

-digamos que tenemos una excelente agente encubierta, y se filtro en la base de Talbot

-Bobbi…-responde Natasha que la veo saliendo del edificio, es genial tenerlas a ellas dos, son las mejores agentes encuboertas de la historia.

Natasha esta en la puerta del edificio con los dos cañones que diseñaron Fitz y Mack y que Tony pues les financio, son superligeros y superpotentes y con la puntería de Natasha no se necesita nada mas.

-¿Dónde estas Tony?.-pregunta Natasha

-justo debajo de ustedes desahiendome de los robots que quieren llegar a la bomba desde abajo.

De repente el edificio de industrias Stark empieza a temblar muy fuertemente

-tony el edificio esta temblando ¿que esta pasado?.-le pregunto

-oh oh, la bomba esta empezando a tomar fuerza, chicos comiencen a sacar a todos de aquí rápido, tienen que agilizar.-responde Tony

El edificio poco a poco comienza a caer y Natasha esta justo en frente y un gran pedazo de concreto viene hacia ella, Thor llega rápidamente lo destruye con un rayo hasta que quedan solo particular de polvo y se lleva a Natasha volando de ahí, mientras el edificio cae completamente.

-Bruce!.-grita Natasha

Todo el edificio esta derrumbado y nada puede verse en la inmensa nube de polvo, solo una luz morada y por lo que distingo es Gaby con un campo de fuerza protegiendo a los civiles de los escombros dispersos, todos nos quedamos en la expectativa por un rato hasta que escuchamos un grito/rugido y un enorme monstro verde emerge de los escombros

-escuche el grito hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que esta bien.-dice Tony

-necesito que vengan a yudarnos con los civiles chicos hay que sacarlos rápido de aquí.-dice Steve

-y yo tembien necesito ayuda.-dice Wanda

-en camino.-dice Thor y va a ayudarla y Gaby también

Pietro va rápidamente hacia los chicos, Jemma, Fitz y Simmons ya esta en el helicarrier y Natasha luego de tranquilizar a Bruce van y toman el otro quinjet, ya casi están todos los civiles en el helicarrier pero muevo un poco el quinjet y puedo ver un niño debajo de un carro atrapado.

-chicos hay un niño atrapado.-les informo

-¿Dónde?.-pregunta Steve

-cerca de la plaza central

-voy por el.-dice Clint que es el único que no estaba en el Helicarrier

Todos los ataque son concentrados en la bomba y el reactor ahora que no hay civiles en la ciudad, Tony y Rhodes están cubriendo la bomba y Gaby, Wanda y Thor cubren el reactor hasta que saquen al niño y podamos alejar lo suficiente el helicarrier de la explosión

Clint logro sacar al niño y lo lleva hacia los demás pero justo cuando lo suelta y el niño corre hacia su mama un android lo ataca y no lo deja subir al helicarrier, Clint cayo varios metros hacia atrás la lesión debió de ser fuerte y no tiene como defenderse ya que no tiene sus flechas, Natasha sale al techo de su quinjet y dispara con sus cañones y logra desahecerse del robot que iba a volver a atacarlo.

Steve y Pietro van a ayudar a Clint a regresar al helicarrier y se ve muy golpeado

-como se ve la bomba chicos?¿como esta el escaneo de la ciudad Fitz?.-pregunta Bruce desde el comando del otro quinjet

-la ciudad le falta muy poco para colapsar, hay que alejar estos civiles de aquí, ya.-dice Fitz

Ya casi no quedan robots, los ataque a la bomba sesaron porque ya comenzó su función, ahora están enfocados en el reactor porque quieren devolver Sokovia a la tierra, Rhodey esta en el helicarrier creo que ya su traje no da para mas, pero como el nuevo diseño del que trae Tony tiene alimentación solar pues creo que puede seguir por un buen rato, están todos concentrados acabando a los que quedan hasta que llega el mas grande de todos. Hasta ellos

-tanto esfuerzo para proteger algo que no tiene salvación.

-lo único que voy a extrañar de ti son tus frases.-le dice Tony

-claro que las extrañas, vienen de ti.-responde Ultron

-tan entretenido como es esto, nos tenemos que ir

-no importan a donde vayan no van a poder huir de si mismos, si no los destruyo yo ahora, lo harán ustedes mismos después

-ok, chicos acaben con eso.-dice Fury

Ultron es la fuente de todo, al acabar con el se moriran los pocos que quedan, asi que Wanda , Gaby , Iron Man y Thor comienzan a atacarlo al mismo tiempo y luego de unos segundos su cuerpo se hace pedazos.

-no tengo señales ni interferencias en las redes, se ha ido.-informa Skye

-vamos chicos vuelvan aquí.- Thor lleva a Gaby y Iron Man a Wanda hasta el helicarrier

-Ok, este es momento de darles malas noticias.-dice Banner

-¿y ahora?.-respondo

-si lo que estoy viendo aquí en pantalla son los mismos datos que tiene Fitz , corrijeme si me equivoco Tony pero esta bomba es peor de lo que predijimos.

Pasa un momento y creo que Tony esta con Fitz viendo a lo que se refiere Bruce

-oh no…-dice Tony

-¿Qué pasa?.-dice Fury

-la bomba no va a hundir europa porque la ciudad va a explotar a muchos metros de altitud.-dice Tony

-eso es bueno ¿no?.- dice Pietro

-no, no lo es, porque cuando explote va a liberar una cantidad tan grande que va a matar a todo ser vivo en esta parte o cuidado si no en todo el mundo.-dice Banner

-oh Genial, crei que la segunda guerra mundial había acabado, y solo tenemos la peor bomba atómica de la historia.-dice Steve

-perdimos la batalla chicos, prepárense para morir.-dice Skye.

La parte de arriba del Quinjet se abre y entra Sam y se sienta a mi lado.

-al menos lo intentamos ¿no?.-me dice

-intentarlo no es suficiente.-le digo

-seguramente lo resolverán, siempre lo hacen, son los vengadores, pero creo que esta vez para salvarnos a todos alguien va a morir en el proceso.-me reponde y no se porque presiento que tiene razón.


	65. El valor de un Sacrificio

Bobbi

Todos vamos a morir, tanto luchar para nada, me eche una base militar encima e igual todas estas personas van a morir, no puede creer que llegáramos tan lejos para esto, Fitz, Jemma y Tony están pegados a la pantalla viendo los planos de la ciudad, nuestra sentencia de muerte, me acerco a Skye que está sentada con la tablet en su regazo muy alicaída

-hey tu, lo hiciste bien.-le digo

-justo cuando das lo mejor de ti y haces tu mejor trabajo las cosas te explotan en la cara, esta vez literalmente.-me dice

-lo intentamos Skye, no pueden decir que no nos esforzamos

-no van a decir nada,¿no escuchaste? Probablemente este será el fin del planeta, la gema que tenía ultron acabará con todo

-¿Por qué tan molesta? Vamos vive un poco.-viene diciendo pietro que se sienta a su lado

-¿soy la única que escucho que vamos a morir?.dice Skye

-¿ vas a pasar tus últimos minutos triste?, yo quería invitarte a una cita.-le dice Pietro

-pues no te va a dar tiempo de planearla ni nos va a dar chance de ir, además casi no me conoces.

-el tiempo no es problema para alguien veloz

-y mi hermano es veloz con todo, hasta para enamorarse.-dice Wanda sentándose y recostándose en el hombro de Pietro .—fue una linda vida, al menos conocimos personas geniales, estoy tentada a entrar en la mente de todos y mostrarles su mejor recuerdo para que sean felices justo antes de que se acabe todo

-eso sería un lindo gesto.-dice Skye

Gaby viene corriendo hacia nosotros

-gaby ¿Qué pasa?.-le digo

-que esto no va a acabar así, no si puedo evitarlo.-dice

-¿a qué te refieres?.-le digo

Wanda la mira y luego abre mucho los ojos

-no Gaby, si es lo que me estoy imaginando no puedes hacerlo.-le dice

-necesito que todos ustedes confíen en mi y no me detengan, y sé que lo harán

-¿de qué demonios hablan?.-les pregunto

-confórmate con saber que Gabriela se va a suicidar.-me dice Wnda

-¿Qué?.-dice Skye

-voy a salvarlos, si no hago moriremos todos de igual forma, pero te necesito Wanda porque sé que a Steve nadie lo va a parar, solo tú puedes hacerlo

-no va a perdonármelo

-cuando entienda que lo hiciste por el bien de todos lo hará, así que ven conmigo

Todos vamos con ella y se coloca en el punto más cercano a sokovia que esta sobre nosotros, Steve que esta con Clint la miran extrañados, Steve se pone de pie y viene hacia ella y yo como no se qué va a pasar pero sé que va a ser feo me alejo y voy hacia Clint rápidamente

-¿Qué está pasando?.-me dice cuando me siento a su lado

-no lo sé, pero no es bueno.- me fijo en que tiene todo el brazo y tórax vendado debajo de la especie de manta que tiene encima porque está un poco frio aquí

-o dios ¿estás bien Clint?

-sí, un poco adolorido, pero los calmantes de Jemma me están haciendo efecto, estoy empezando a sentirme drogado.

-¿es grave?

-he estado peor

Le sonrío y de repente el abre mucho los ojos

-dime que son los calmantes y que yo no estoy viendo eso

Volteo y Gaby está cubriendo Sokovia con un campo de fuerza que se va expandiendo más y mas, todo el mundo mira asombrado la escena, creo que nadie lo puede creer

-ya vuelvo.-le diga a Clint y corro hacia Wanda que está cerca de ella, que todavía se ve bien

-¿ella tiene el poder suficiente como para contener la ciudad completa?.-le pregunto

-creo que eso vamos a averiguarlo.-me dice Wanda

Skye está a mi lado con la boca abierta y se le cae la tablet, Gaby comienza a caminar hacia adelante y se ve un poco mal, cae de rodillas y podemos ver que baja un poco la cabeza, me fijo en el piso y veo pequeñas gotas de sangre, creo que Steve también se dio cuenta porque empezó a ir hacia ella, Wanda suspiro con resignación y de pronto Steve se detuvo, cuando volteo y vino de nuevo hacia nosotros se podían ver claramente sus ojos rojos, y ahí entendí porque Gaby necesitaba a Wanda.

Gaby se puso de pie de forma tambaleante, la ciudad estaba cubierta por la mitad, solo faltaba terminar de cubrir la parte superior para que el gran campo estuviera completo, por cada espacio de campo que crecía Gaby empezaba a subir un poco, estaba levitando y subía mas y mas hasta que estuvo frente a la ciudad y esta estaba totalmente cubierta, y se pudo ver como dentro de la gran burbuja morada todo empezó a explotar, Wanda con Gaby ya inalcanzable le dejo su mente en paz a Steve que parpadeo y miro hacia arriba enseguida

-¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá contenerla?.-pregunta Tony

-no lo sabemos, pero seguramente está usando su fuerza vital, cuando usa sus poderes a gran escala el precio lo paga su cuerpo, y este esfuerzo es monumental, puede que no lo contenga completo o puede que no termine viva.-dice Bruce que aparentemente aterrizo con Natasha en el Helicarrier, veo y también esta otro quinjet, y Hill y Sam también están cerca

-alguien deténgala maldita sea, se va a morir, hagan algo.-dice Steve desesperado

Wow el Capitán debe estar muuuuy afectado si llego a maldecir, es la cosa más insólita que he visto en mucho tiempo

-no podemos hacer nada, creeme quisiera.-le digo

-Wanda, ¿por qué me hiciste eso? Detenla.-le dice

-lo siento, ella me hizo prometerlo, y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, no vuelo.-

Steve va hacia Sam.-Sam por favor haz algo, detenla

-no podría, ella lo consumiría, recuerda que en este momento absorbe cualquier vida de una raza inferior para alimentar su poder, el es solo un humano, recuerda lo que paso cuando salimos de Atakmun.-le dice Banner

-Thor…-empieza Steve

-no lo hare, es la única forma de salvar a toda esta gente, ella sabía que era lo correcto y en el fondo, tu también lo sabes.-le responde

Steve se ve en conflicto, se ve triste, angustiado, desesperado, molesto, si tuviese la condición de Banner hace rato tendríamos un Hulk en el helicarrier

Vamos hacia arriba y la ciudad esta desintegrada casi por completo, sin embargo no podemos ver el estado de Gaby, el morado de la esfera cada vez es más tenue, debe significar que su fuerza es menor, y Gaby ya no tiene su brazos extendidos hacia el frente, simplemente los tiene a los costados con las palmas hacia la esfera manteniéndola, como dando lo último que le queda.

Dentro de la esfera ya no se ven explosiones ni nada, así que finalmente el campo se destruye y solo caen unos pequeños escombros como una lluvia de polvo y con ellos empieza a caer Gaby, Steve mira fijamente como todos nosotros y Tony que es la persona más cercana a ella sube y la atrapa.

-va a morir, lo va a consumir.-dice Skye

-no la está tocando directamente, tiene la armadura, estará bien.-dice Banner

Cuando Tony aterriza con ella todos formamos un circulo a su alrededor él, la deja en el suelo y Thor se sienta pone la cabeza de Gaby en su regazo, Steve va hacia ella pero Pietro lo detiene

-sé que es difícil pero no la toques Steve, te mataría en segundos, ella no se sacrifico para eso...-le dice

Cuando logro ver a Gabriela me horrorizo, se ve increíblemente pálida, se le notan las venas, esta botando sangre por la nariz, los oídos y la boca, tiene enormes cortes por todos el cuerpo como si se hubiera desgarrado desde dentro, y tiene los ojos cerrados, es una imagen terrible, probablemente está muerta, una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida, su pecho no se mueve, probablemente no está respirando.

-se dreno toda su vida usando el poder, el que sea que la toque se morirá en segundos, necesita mucha fuerza, la fuerza de un ejército.-dice Banner

-obviamente no la he revisado pero nunca había visto a nadie en tan mal estado.-dice Jemma

Skye, Wanda y yo estamos iguales con lagrimas en los ojos, y Steve esta simplemente en shock frente a Gaby

-no puedo creer que la haya perdido.-es lo único que dice, y Sam le da una palmada en la espalda.

-dijiste que necesita, la fuerza de un ejército ¿no es cierto?.-dice Hill

-si.-responde Banner

-bueno aquí no hay un ejército, pero hay una ciudad.-dice y le toma las manos a las dos personas que tiene a los lados.

Todos la miramos confundidos hasta que finalmente entendemos su intención, las personas cercanas, comienzan a hacerlo, y los más alejados se acercan y formamos una cadeneta, Clint se va a parar para hacer pero sé que no puede levantarse así que niego con la cabeza y aunque no se ve feliz se queda donde esta, entiende que no tiene mucho que dar en este momento.

Luego que todos los que estamos en buenas condiciones estamos agarrados de manos, tengo en mi mano izquierda a Tony y con la derecha tomo la de Steve el me mira y cierra los ojos suplicando que funcione, se agacha y toma la mano de Gaby, en seguida siento un pequeño cosquilleo y veo a mi alrededor y creo que todos los sintieron, Gaby comienza a tomar un poco de color, su cortes poco a poco comienzan a cerrar y su pecho comienza a moverse cada vez más, todo su cuerpo se está llenando de vida, el sangrado se detiene y sus pestañas comienzan a revolotear hasta que abre sus ojos.

-¿Steve?.-es lo primero que dice al verlo y todos nos soltamos las manos para celebrar, Skye y yo nos abrazamos y muchos gritan y aplauden, todos saben que ella fue la que nos salvo a todos y están feliz de que viva, pero ahora que lo asimilo me siento un poco cansada como si acabara de hacer mucho ejercicio, no me imagino lo que sería si una solo persona la tocaba, definitivamente, Steve, Natasha y Banner con su súper sueros y la sangre Kree de los gemelos ayudo bastante a que los humanos corrientes no estuviéramos tan mal ahorita.

Veo a Gaby y Steve la esta acariciando las mejillas

-no vuelvas a hacerme algo como eso.-le dice

Gaby le sonríe y a pesar de que esta viva se ve algo débil, Steve la carga y se la lleva hacia adentro, mientras yo voy hacia donde Clint

-qué bueno que todo paso

-casi creí que nos quedábamos sin ella, después de lo de Lizzie no se que iba a hacer si eso pasaba, son mis única familia

-te volviste cerca a ellas

-sí, demasiado, ¿y tú ya estas drogado?

-después de semejante susto imposible, ojala esa cadeneta sanadora funcionara conmigo

No puedo evitar reírme

-esa gente no solo dio su fuerza, dio su agradecimiento, su amor, su bondad

-si, al menos hay unos que no quieren que los héroes mueran

-no todos saben apreciar los sacrificios

-no, y muchos nos quieren muertos.


	66. Recuperandose

Gaby

Steve está conmigo en el área de cuidados mientras Jemma me revisa

-esta aun débil, tiene que mantener reposo hasta que termine de recuperar su fuerza.-me dice

-¿estás escuchando no? No te voy a dejar que hagas nada.-dice Steve

-pues no se qué mas podría hacer, todo lo que podía hacer por hoy ya lo hizo.-dice Jemma y sale de la habitación

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso? Darme semejante susto

-Steve no me juzgues porque estoy segura que de haber estado en mi posición y haber tenido la posibilidad de salvarnos a todos habrias hecho lo mismo sin dudar ni un segundo

El suspira y acaricia mis mejillas, menos mal Jemma me ayudo a limpiarme toda la sangre, era un desastre.

-sí, tienes razón, ¿pero sabes lo difícil que iba a ser vivir sin ti?

-pues ya no tienes que averiguarlo porque estoy bien

-una avalancha se nos viene encima, evitamos la crisis, pero también la provocamos, la gente no va a estar feliz cuando sepan que el proyecto vino de Tony.

-si bueno pero no es como si alguna vez todos hayan estado felices, siempre buscan algo por lo cual señalarlos

-sí, y no sé cómo consiguieron el Helicarrier pero me imagino que no fue que lo pidieron prestado

-fui a la base de Talbot vi la ubicación y May junto con otros agente me ayudaron a traerlo.-dice Bobbi que está ayudando a Clint que se ve herido

-oh dios Clint ¿estás bien?.-le pregunto

-si ya estoy bien.-me dice

-al igual que tu necesita descansar, y al igual que tu es necio.-dice Bobbi

-si mama.-dice Clint

-es decir que el gobierno esta superfurioso con Shield.-dice Steve ayudando a Bobbi a montar a Clint en la camilla

-de hecho no, salvamos el día, y tuvieron que reconocer que aunque no tenemos su aporte siempre resolvemos las cosas, somos una entidad a tener en cuenta, así que no nos perseguirán mas, tendremos su aporte pero seremos una institución más secreta todavía, es decir no pueden saber que aun existimos y menos que tenemos apoyo gubernamental, al final no solo resolvemos problemas en americe, sino en todo el mundo.

-bueno, al fin una luz en este túnel.-digo

-descansen, en una hora iremos a los quinjets para ir a la base, Fury, Coulson y May se quedarán ayudando a las víctimas.

Creo que me quede dormida porque cuando despierto estoy acostada en mi cama y Steve esta a mi lado leyendo.

-ok ¿Cómo llegue aquí?.-le digo

El inmediatamente deja el libro al escuchar mi voz y voltea hacia mi.- hola ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me desperezo y si no me duele nada, me siento bien, solo un poco adormilada.-estoy bien, ¿cuando llegamos?

-hace dos horas, apenas Bobbi se fue te quedaste dormida, ni cuando te lleve al quinjet despertaste.

-¿te has quedado todo ese tiempo junto a mi?

-por supuesto, no hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar, tenía que cuidarte ya que no pude protegerte

-vamos Steve no tenemos que hablar de eso nunca más, estoy bien y es lo que cuenta.

-tienes razón.-dice dándome un corto beso que yo luego profundizo

-¿Cómo están todos?

-bueno Clint se está recuperando, Tony se llevo a Pepper que estaba en una crisis de nervios, los demás están bien.

-que bueno y ¿tu?

-yo estoy perfecto desde que abriste los ojos.

Sonrío y no me imagino nunca amando a alguien tanto como lo amo a él.


	67. el consejo de Asgard

Alex

Hace días Aluz me dio una revelación que me dejo muy sorprendida,no dejo de pensar en eso saber lo de Lucien y no poder decírselo es terrible pero no es como si pueda preocuparme por eso ahora, Odín me ha llamado a una reunión, al parecer una cosa de dioses, así que voy pues debe ser urgente…

Fandral se ofrece a llevarme ya que él tiene que estar ahí también, cuando llegamos a la gran sala está Odín, Thor, Heimdall, y otros hombres y mujeres que no conozco.

-Alex bienvenida.-me dice Odín

-gracias.-dios esto es tan extraño, estoy muy nerviosa

-bueno te mande a llamar para que conocieras a los otros dioses de Asgard, los pertenecientes al consejo a Fandral ,Hogun y Volstagg que son los tres guerreros, Heimdall y Thor ya los conoces, Loki ha sido expulsado por razones obvias, Sif no está

Hace una pausa y se acerca más a las nuevas caras

bueno asi que ella es Freya.-dice señalando a una rubia muy atractiva.-es la diosa del amor y la belleza, ella es Idunn otra guardiana de Asgard como los es Heimdall.-dice mostrándome a otra rubia, pero esta no se ve delicada, se ve como que podría romper tu cuello en un segundo y probablemente puede.

-ella es la encargada de cuidar las manzanas doradas del árbol de la vida, él es Tyr.- me muestra a un hombre enorme, todos los asgardianos son grandes pero este les gana se ve realmente amenazante.-es el dios de la guerra, y finalmente Sigyn que es la diosa de la fidelidad.

-oh, es un placer conocerlos a todos…-digo porque ¿Qué mas podría decir? Thor me sonríe y Fandral se queda a mi lado, se que lo hace para tranquilizarme, debe ser obvio que estoy intimidada.

Odín dice una cantidad de cosas que no logro entender por mis nervios, les cuenta como me convertí en diosa y las profecías del oráculo y eso…

Una vez salimos veo a Thor y voy a acercarme a él para preguntarle el motivo de su viaje a la tierra, tengo miedo que se trate de mis hermanas, Odín ve que me acerco a ellos y le comenta algo antes de irse.

-Hola Thor

-Hola Alex, todo salió bien, pude notar que estabas nerviosa

-sí, estaba un poco intimidada

-bueno no tienes porque los dioses del consejo son muy amables

-si, escucha quería preguntarte sobre tu viaje a la tierra, ¿paso algo? ¿mis hermanas están bien?

El vacila un poco antes de contestar., parece pensar mucho su respuesta.- Gabriela está bien

-¿y Elizabeth?

-no la vi

-entonces… ¿Por qué bajaste? No creo que fuese una visita de cortesía

-no, no lo fue, tenía que resolver unas cosas, ya sabes … el oráculo me envió

-el oráculo está interviniendo mucho últimamente

-sí, las cosas están cambiando más rápido, se está agitando todo

Odin llama a Thor , el se disculpa conmigo y se va con su padre, dejándome pensativa, se sentía inseguro a la hora de responder, o simplemente yo estoy paranoica, deben ser los nervios y todo lo que está pasando, tengo que calmarme, estoy montada en un tren que no frena.

-bueno esta reunión ha sido la menos accidentada en años.-me dice Fandral acercándose a mi

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-todos estaban relajados y no hubo confrontación, probablemente se debe a la expulsión de Loki, con el las cosas siempre estaban agitadas.

-no me extraña.

-si bueno no es una persona muy popular.

-no debe ser fácil estar en un consejo donde solo te quiera tu hermano, y en ocasiones.-lo digo no con intenciones de defenderlo, sino como una observación

-sí, bueno tiene otra persona que lo apoya en el consejo

-¿Quién? No puedo imaginármelo

-Sigyn

-¿la diosa de la fidelidad?

-si

-bueno se ve agradable

-lo suficientemente agradable como para estar a punto de casarse con Loki

Ya va ¿Qué? Creo que escuche mal, todo el aire salió de mis pulmones

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-sí, ella y Loki estuvieron a punto de casarse, luego de que Loki fingió ser Odín se le pidió como prueba mostrar su bondad y compromiso con alguien, así que se le ordeno casarse con Sigyn y estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, pero el día de la ceremonia se arrepintió, simplemente Loki no quiso someter A Sigyn a esa mentira, se conocen desde niños, ella siempre le ayudo cuando se metía en problemas, eso le gano algunos percances con Amora pero Loki nunca dejo que Amora la lastimara, es una de las poca personas por las que Loki ha mostrado interés a parte de Frigga.

-oh, es bueno saberlo

-sí, todos nos olvidamos de eso, es como que si nunca hubiese pasado, sin embargo Sigyn sigue guardándole un gran afecto a Loki, lucho hasta el final para mantenerlo en el consejo, pero ni toda su bondad pudo con la ira de los demás dioses.

-sí, supongo que todos tenemos un pasado ¿no?

Yo simplemente no sé cómo me siento al respecto, o si se como me siento y no quiero admitirlo.


	68. rápida solución

Skye

Se supone que ahora somos apoyados por el gobierno eso solo dificulta mi trabajo, porque a pesar de que no tengo que escondernos del gobierno, tengo que esconderle al resto del mundo que el gobierno nos apoya que es aun mas difícil.

-hola Skye.-dice Bobbi sentándose a mi lado

-hola Bobbi ¿Cómo estás?

-definitivamente mejor que tu, te ves como desecho humano

-guao gracias

-¿me quieres decir que te paso?

-tengo toda la noche despierta encriptando nuestro sistema, entre Ultron y que ahora tenemos que tener una línea secreta para comunicarnos con el gobierno las cosas no me están saliendo fácil.

-oh, lo siento…

-bueno ya repare el sistema, pero tengo que ingresar de forma manual una serie de datos, que básicamente me llevara una semana, teniendo ayuda…

-bueno puedo ayudarte ahora

-eso sería grandioso, gracias

-eso no será necesario.-dice Pietro caminando hacia nosotras

-¿Por qué no?¿tienes una mejor idea?.-le dice Bobbi

-de hecho, la tengo.-le responde

-pues me encantaría oírla.-le digo

-yo hare lo que te tomara una semana en minutos, si pongo empeño podrían ser segundos.-me dice

-¿Qué?

-alguien tiene confianza en sí mismo.-le dice Bobbi

-por supuesto que la tengo, estoy seguro de mis habilidades, así que dime Skye ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Le doy una serie de indicación de cómo tiene que introducir los datos y me presta mucha atención, espero que esto funcione, me quitaría mucho trabajo de mis hombros.

-bueno, creo que lo tengo.-me dice

-excelente, empieza cuando quieras

Se coloca frente en mi lugar y comienza a mover sus dedos rápidamente por las computadoras, y las pantallas, trato de ver como toma forma el sistema pero no puedo, es todo un borron, se está haciendo demasiado rápido, incluso me da miedo que el sistema se colapse, pero gracias a dios eso no sucede, de repente se detiene y voltea hacia mi

-listo.-dice y se levanta, señalándome todo como diciendo, aquí está mi obra…

Veo a Bobbi y sus ojos están casi desorbitados, y yo debo verme igual

-tengo que decir que eso fue impresionante.-dice ella, y Pietro se encoje de hombros con falsa modestia

Me siento y comienzo a revisar que todo haya quedado bien

Y si, todo quedo perfecto, no puedo con la felicidad

-Guao Pietro muchas gracias, has salvado mi vida dos veces en menos de una semana

-¿te ha salvado la vida?.-pregunta Bobbi

-sí, es un cuento largo.-le digo

-un robot iba a despedazarla y lo rompí antes de que ella parpadeara.-le resumió, si. Al parecer tiene un talento para acelerar las cosas

-bueno, eso es genial.-le dice bobbi

-sí, lo es, no sé cómo agradecerte.-le digo

-desayuna conmigo.-me responde

-oh, bueno yo la verdad no soy muy de desayunos, me tome muchos cafés y…

-te acabo de ayudar y ¿vas a rechazarme un simple desayuno?

-no es eso, es que…

-vamos Skye, ya hice el trabajo

-solo me ayudaste para que desayunara contigo ¿no es cierto?

-si

-es decir que si no quisieras comer conmigo no me habrías ayudado…

-si no quisiera comer contigo no estaría en la base… este lugar es aburrido, deprimente

-no todo el tiempo.-le dice Bobbi

-entonces, ¿desayunaras conmigo? Podemos planear de una vez una mejor salida

-guao necesitas relajarte.-le dice Bobbi

-te lo dije, soy rápido para todo

-sabes eso no siempre es algo bueno… algunas mujeres no encontrarían eso atractivo.-le dice Bobbi

El parece meditar sus palabras y luego cae en cuenta

-oh, no, eso no es lo que quise decir… no es para todo, todo, solo las cosas que necesitan acelerarse, algunas otras me las tomo con calma

Bobbi y yo estamos sonriendo, y el por primera vez se ve apenado, decido sacarlo de esa situación porque sé que Bobbi puede ser pesada

-ok, vamos a desayunar…

Una vez estamos comiendo, (bueno yo estoy comiendo, Pietro está dejando sin comida a la humanidad) comenzamos a hablar

-sabes cuando estaba armando el sistema me di cuenta que sacrificaste eficacia por seguridad, tienes cada parte encriptada y vigilada, eso te va a restar algo de rapidez

-sí, lo sé, pero creo que seguridad es nuestra prioridad ahora

-¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿es por Tony?

-si es molesto que entre a nuestro sistema cuando quiere pero no es por el…

-¿entonces? No creo que muchas personas tengan la habilidad de entra en el sistema de Shield

-no estoy hablando de personas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se queda pensando y luego lo descubre

-¿hablas de Ultron? No te preocupes, está destruido

-no necesariamente, Ultron es un programa, es algo intangible, no puede ser destruido, al menos no aun…

-¿crees que va a volver?

-no lo sé…

-¿no estás siendo paranoica?

-no lo creo, las maquinas y los programas avanzan más rápido que los humanos

-porque están hecho por nosotros, eso no hace más avanzados a nosotros

-sí pero estas olvidando el hecho de que el ya no es algo, es alguien, al tener inteligencia y no tener limitaciones físicas es muy difícil de detener, no es como si capitán america o Hulk puedan golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia.

-¿Cómo podría regresar?

-no lo sé, sería muy pero muy difícil pero es mejor prevenir ¿cierto?

-si es mejor que lo hagas, no queremos perder otra ciudad, además pelear contra robots no es divertido.

-hay muchas cosas que no son divertidas, mas en esta base, tenias razón sobre eso

-si bueno, pero ahora me estoy divirtiendo, deberíamos repetirlo, pero fuera de la base, ya sabes para asegurar la parte de la diversión

-no hemos ni siquiera terminado aquí

-me gusta tener el futuro planeado, llego antes que los demás

-ok, otra referencia a tu rapidez y estoy fuera

-ok ok, ¿eso es un sí?

-sí, lo es.- este hombre es problemas como es usual en mi elegirlos, pero me agrada, espero que esta vez sí funcione.


	69. Mi lugar en la tierra

Sif

Las cosas en Strike están agitadas, tenemos que lidiar con lo que sucedió con SHIELD, saben que ambas organizaciones están conectadas y el gobierno británico no está feliz con eso, a pesar que el gobierno americano ahora apoya a Shield, aquí el efecto es completamente opuesto, seguramente exigirán que dejemos de prestarle apoyo, y eso es algo que Lance no va a hacer.

-estos políticos son lo más angustiante que hay en la tierra.-viene diciendo Lance cuando entra a la sala donde lo estoy esperando

-¿paso algo malo?

-que creen que el mundo es un magdalena rellena de chocolate, bañada en azúcar horneada por unicornios

-¿Qué?

-no son realistas quieren que el mundo este a salvo pero que no hagamos nada al respecto, que no investiguemos tecnología alienígena, que no nos asociemos con Shield que probablemente sabe más que la nasa sobre esa materia, no quieren que tengamos aliados de otros mundos ayudándonos

-hablas de mi

El suspira- -si

-así que quieren que me vaya…

-tú no iras a ninguna parte

-Lance, mi estadía aquí te está trayendo problemas, no he capturado a Lorelei, perdimos el arma Kree y ahora te están pidiendo que me vaya, lo mejor será que lo haga

-no! Tu eres una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado a Strike, si tu no nos hubieras dicho que era esa piedra mucha gente pudo haber muerto, incluso yo, además eres nuestra conexión con Asgard, eres poderosa, te necesitamos, y sobre Lorelei bueno, no la has atrapado porque ella no ha venido, y no eres a la única que se le ha escapado, no seas tan dura contigo misma

-tú has sido muy bueno conmigo, no quiere meterte en ningún tipo de problemas

-yo siempre he estado en problemas, no necesito una hermosa guerrera asgardiana para eso, aunque meterse en problemas contigo vale la pena

-Lance estoy hablando en serio

-yo también, no voy a dejar que te vayas Sif así se me venga el parlamento y Asgard encima

Agarra me mano y me acerca a el

-¿quieres salir de aquí conmigo?

-¿a dónde vamos?

-a cualquier lugar que no sea esta sede, a cualquier lugar lindo ¿quieres?

Tengo mucho tiempo sin tomar aire fresco, la verdad que no suena mal darme un pequeño break, así que acepto

-de acuerdo, vamos

Lance tomo su camioneta y nos condujo a un lindo parque, es un bosque es muy húmedo pero es lindo, y estamos muy alejados, solos

-toma.-me dice Extendiéndome un sándwich

-gracias

Estamos dentro de su camioneta comiendo hasta que el propone salir a caminar un poco y salimos, el aire y los olores son geniales, usualmente desde que he venido a la tierra termino en un edificio o rodeada de armas, es lindo simplemente caminar sin preocuparse de nada en especifico.

-¿extrañas Asgard?

-antes si, ahora ya no tanto, las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que Thor vino a la tierra por primera vez luego no existía nada más para él excepto los humanos y Jane, éramos como hermanos, una familia, pero todo se acabo, con las locuras de Loki, Las familias de los chicos, solo quedamos Fandral y yo pero no era lo mismo, empecé a extrañarlos estando en Asgard no cuando vine a la tierra

-estuviste enamorada de Thor ¿cierto?

-no lo sé, era lo único que conocía, el me ayudo, me tomo en serio, creo que era una gran admiración que yo malinterprete

-¿Qué crees que harás si un día vuelves?

-no lo sé, no entendía como pueden cambiar tus prioridades, las cosas por las que luchaste desde pequeño

-¿y ahora lo entiendes?

-sí, tengo un propósito diferente, es una locura como te cambia la vida, ni siquiera sé si quiero volver

-esa es una gran noticia

-pero no depende de mi

.y ahora lo arruinaste

-yo al igual que tu trabajo para servir, tu sirves a la tierra y yo a Asgard, dependo de las funciones que Odín designe para mi

-¿y no puedes pedirle que te deje quedarte?

-no es tan fácil, antes solo quería atrapar a Lorelei y volver y ahora…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Decido ser valiente y decirle, soy una guerrera

-tu

Lance me ve con una sonrisa en los labios y se acerca a mí, me pone las manos en la cintura y me acerca a el

-luchare con todo lo que tengo para que no te alejen de mi

Pone sus labios sobre los míos de la forma más tierna que lo ha hecho nunca como si quisiera demostrarme que lo que dice es en serio, la cosa es que yo lo sé, hemos formado una hermosa conexión, pero preocuparse por un humano o quererlos es peligro y difícil, ellos son mucho más débiles y las cosas no son fáciles, soy un soldado de Odín y por más drástico que suene no tengo derecho sobre mi vida, dependo de donde él quiera que este, y nunca tuve problemas con eso hasta ahora…

Nuestro beso sube de intensidad como pasa cada vez que nos besamos, el aprieta mi cintura y yo sus hombros

-Sif estas lastimándome un poco.-me dice entre respiraciones rápidas

Estoy tan emocionada que perdí el control y lo estoy apretando realmente fuerte

-oh, lo siento

-no, no te disculpes, solo trata de no triturarme

Creo que su sentido del humor es una de las cosas que más me gustan de él, me encanta que siempre sonríe, por eso odie tanto cuando estaba en su fase ogro

Nuestras bocas siguen unidas pero él se separa de mi y va a mi cuello, sus manos bajan un poco mas y llegan a mi trasero, las coloca ahí y me pega más hacia él, siento lo excitado que esta por mí, y me gusta, agarra mi cabello en un puño pero de forma suave, y deja libre todo mi cuello y escote recorriendo toda esa área, mi respiración esta cada vez más pesada y los pensamientos coherentes escapan de mi mente, me lleva hacia atrás poco a poco y me pega hacia un gran árbol, yo quiero recorrerlo también , quiero tocarlo, así que le quito su chaqueta y luego el me ayuda a sacarle su camisa y ahora soy yo la que recorre su cuello, el vuelve a sujetar mi cabello y hace esos ruidos sexis que hacen los hombres.

-dios Sif estas matándome

Ya tengo suficiente tiempo en la tierra para saber que lo que dice no es literal, es solo una rara expresión que usan

El esta devuelta a mis labios y yo recorro su pecho, el quita mi camina y quedo solo en sostén el acaricia toda mi piel expuesta y luego se agacha y quita mis botas, no sé cómo vamos a hacer funcionar esto pero no voy a detenerlo

Quita mi pantalón y luego yo quito el de él nos besamos y yo estoy pegada al árbol, él quita mi sostén y comienza a besar mis pechos, y un gran calor invade mi cuerpo

-Lance ¿estás seguro que no pueden vernos?.-digo con un hilo de voz

-no, tranquila, nadie se acerca aquí, estamos muy alejados

-ok…

Baja y besa mi estomago, se centra en mi ombligo por un rato y el dolor entre mis piernas se vuelve incontrolable, le agarro su cabeza y lo subo de nuevo a mis labios, mientras devoramos nuestras bocas rompe lo que queda de mi ropa interior, y es lo mas sexi que he visto en mi vida, baja sus bóxer lo suficiente para liberar su erección y me carga, pone una mano debajo de cada uno de mis muslos y una vez que estoy colocada a la altura correcta entra en mi suave, mi cabeza inmediatamente va hacia atrás y mis manos rodean su cuello, a pesar que mi espalda está un poco incomoda por el árbol todo lo demás que estoy sintiendo me hace olvidarlo, el mantiene un ritmo constante y yo solo puedo gemir, el está pegado a mí y comienza a besar mi cuello, ya tenemos un rato así y me doy cuenta lo fuerte que es, no soy gorda pero debo ser pesada pero el no tiene síntomas de detenerse, al contrario cada vez está más salvaje penetrándome más duro, una presión se está construyendo en mi vientre y el puede sentirlo porque cada vez entra más duro en mi, justo cuando el sentimiento se va a hacer demasiado muerdo su hombro para sofocar mi grito y luego de liberar todo mi tensión lo siento venirse dentro de mí.

-oh dios.-dice y echa su cabeza hacia atrás

Luego mi mira y me da un beso ardiente y finalmente me pone en el suelo

Va hacia su pantalón y se lo pone, yo aun estoy contra el árbol recuperando el aliento cuando el voltea, y se queda viéndome

-tu desnuda contra el árbol es la visión más fascinante que he tenido en mi vida, sin embargo si no te pones ropa o nos iremos de este bosque jamás

Sonrió y siento que me sonrojo, nunca a pesar de ser una guerrera había hecho algo tan salvaje

El trae mi ropa y ayuda a vestirme, y hasta sacude mis pies antes de poner mis botas y tengo que decir que es una sensación muy extraña ponerse pantalón sin ropa interior, finalmente yo termino de abotonar su camisa después de muchas interrupciones para besarnos

-no te traje aquí para esto , quiero que lo sepas

-ok…

-aunque me encanto que pasara

-a mi también

El sonríe y me da el beso número 1000 del día

-Lo siento si fui muy salvaje, trate de ser un caballero pero luego no pude controlarme, aunque pensándolo bien no hay nada de caballeroso acerca de hacerte el amor contra un árbol, te lo compensare, lo prometo

-Lance fue perfecto

El sonríe y agarra mi mano caminando de regreso hacia la camioneta, y no puedo dejar de pensar que va a decir Odín cuando le diga que no quiero regresar a Asgard, que ahora mi lugar está en la tierra.


	70. no escaparas de mi

Bobbi

A pesar de que el gobierno "nos apoya" ninguno de sus entidades lo sabe, es por eso que el general Talbot le pidió a Coulson que me encarcelen por infiltrarme y robarle su helicarrier, que es tecnología de Shield y se llevo cuando caímos por HYDRA.

-lo siento general pero era necesario hacerlo.-le digo sentada en la oficina de su base junto a Coulson

-usted tiene que responder por las acciones de su equipo Coulson.-le dice Talbot

-el o tiene que responder ante una orden que no me dio

-¿Así que solo vino a mi base por deseos propios?

-lo hice bajo órdenes de Fury

El general Talbot abre muchos los ojos

-sí, no está muerto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo no puedo creer que aun haya personas sin saberlo.-dice Coulson

-o todos tienen acceso a esa información .-le digo

-Shield se esta entrometiendo en mi base todo el tiempo, robándome información o hasta un maldito Helicarrier!, esto es inaceptable, me niego a aceptarlo

-la próxima vez pediremos antes.-le dice Coulson

-y si me niego?

-enviare a un agente a que se infiltre en sus narices y usted no lo notara hasta que el reporte de noticias lo televise.

Talbot se ve molesto, pero sabe que Coulson habla en serio, ellos son militares, tienen reglas y códigos, nosotros somos espías y básicamente rompemos las reglas y los códigos.

-bien, no quiero tener que volver a ver a nadie de tu equipo si no es absolutamente necesario.

-trato hecho.-dice Coulson dándole la mano

Salimos y vamos a la base, cuando llegamos Coulson va a su oficina con May y Gaby viene hacia mi

-hey ¿Cómo te fue?

-me quieren tras las rejas

-lo siento…

-no es la primera vez , Coulson no accedió, sin embargo Talbot esta enfurecido

-bueno ya se le pasara…

-tu como sigues? ¿Steve sigue molesto por lo que hiciste en Sokovia?

-ya lo supero, pero dice que tengo tendencias suicidas

-estoy de acuerdo con el

Ella me empuja riéndose

-oye. ¿sabías que Skye y Pietro estaban saliendo?

-sí, Pietro le ha coqueteado fuerte y ella finalmente cedió

-eso es genial, ella se merece a alguien bueno

-si, creí que Pietro estaba jugando pero Wanda dice que va en serio

-ella lo conoce es su hermano…

-si

-asi que aquí están.-dice Clint caminando hacia nosotras

-Clint, hola.-le dice Gaby

-señorita loca suicida.-dice besando su mano haciendo la parodia de un caballero, Gaby se rie y le da un asentimiento de cabeza

-si Steve estuviera aquí tendrías tus costillas rotas por segunda vez en menos de una semana

-no seas celosa Bobbi, hay suficiente para todas.-dice y Gaby voltea hacia mi levantando la ceja

-si claro sigue soñando…

Wanda está al final del pasillo y llama a Gaby, se van juntas

-así que te quieren presa… seria sexy besarme con una perseguida.-dice agarrando mi cintura apretándome hacia el

-si bueno, puedes besarte con Bucky cuando lo encontremos.-le digo

-uy asi me gustan, rudas

-Clint suéltame, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo

-tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto.-tiene razón, me gusta que me toque y estar con el, simplemente no puedo dejarlo entrar he renunciado a todo lo que me hace débil, solo me he permitido tener amigos y sin embargo duele horrible que Lizzie no este

-lo es, así que detente

-tú y yo vamos a estar en una cama de nuevo Bobbi y cuando así sea no volverás a escapar de mi.-dice en mi oído mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo antes de soltarme e irse


	71. tocame

Loki

He estado soñando con Amora, necesito que ella y su clan estén tras las rejas, me tiene muy molesto que estén sueltos, por su obsesion conmigo y Alex, me siento enfermo de solo recordar lo que hice,soy un imbécil al esperar que me perdone y me moriria de pensar que pueda dejar de amarme.

Decido que tengo que volver a hablar con ella, esta evitándome y con justa razón, es demasiado buena para lo oscuro que soy, a pesar de todo lo que hice no permitió que me desterraran o asesinaran, se que tuvo que ver con Thor pero se que ella no me quiere muerto y eso demuestra lo mucho que no la merezco.

Entro a su habitación y ella voltea rápidamente

-¿Qué…?.-su frase se corta cuando me ve y enseguida veo su pared construirse a su alrededor haciéndome difícil llegar a ella

-Alex…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿es que acaso no escuchas?¿ tienes deseos de ser desterrado?

-no, tengo deseos de hablar contigo, que me escuches

-¿Qué voy a escuchar? ¿la forma en que me engañaste e ideaste un plan con Amora?¿ o como mientras yo daba todo de mi tu querías apuñalarme por la espalda?

-no, quiero que escuches como mi mundo se destrozo después que te hice daño

-no quiero oírlo

-como me sentí muerto pensando en como te torturaban.-digo avanzando hacia ella

-no me importa

-como podría sacrificarlo todo con tal de sacarte de ese infierno.-digo avanzando aun más

-detente

-como haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras con tal de que me vuelvas a mirar como una vez lo hiciste

-BASTA! .-dice y estoy justo frente a ella, sus ojos están brillantes de lagrimas contenidas, solo quiero abrazarla

-Tocame ve mi pasado, como me sentí, cuanto dolió.-digo intentando agarrar sus manos pero ella da un paso atrás.

-no me interesa verlo Loki.-dice controlando sus emociones, esta a punto de romperse

-Alex yo se que puedes ver que no miento, cuando te digo que te amo sabes que es verdad, que quiero pasar toda la vida compensando lo que te hice.

-yo no voy a ser capaz de perdonarte, no puedo, asi que deja de intentarlo, asi que busca otra mujer que pueda vivir con el hecho que tienes que hacer daño para poder vivir

Casi nunca he dejado que las palabras de nadie me afecten, pero esto dolio como una daga al corazón.

-yo no quiero a nadie mas

-pues deberías, buscar redención con alguien, probablemente deberías volver a intentar casarte con Sigyn, ella es una mujer abnegada, sigue metiendo las manos en el fuego por ti, algo que yo no hare de nuevo.

Me quedo helado, sabia que la iban a presentar al consejo, pero no me imagine que se enteraría, nunca le dije porque no me pareció importante, pero se que debe sentirse aun mas engañada

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-eso no importa

-no te lo dije porque no significo nada, yo…

-no me des explicaciones, no te las estoy pidiendo, ni las necesito, no estoy celosa

-por supuiesto que no estas celosa, sabes que te amo

-deja de decir eso, cada vez que lo haces quiero reconsiderar el hecho de hacer que te ejecuten.

-se que no tengo justificación, que estas molesta…

Ella suspira y pasa las manos frente a su cara, me detengo de hablar porque me doy cuenta que termino de romperse.

-¿molesta?.- dice con lagrimas bañando su cara y un dolor evidente en su cara y su voz

¿tu crees que estoy molesta?, no Loki, no estoy molesta, yo estoy rota, devastada después que toda mi vida fuera una mentira trate de construir una nueva en base a ti, y resultaste ser el engaño mayor, aun sabiendo todo lo que hiciste, me menti a mi misma diciéndome que no eras un monstruo, yo renuncie a mis principios, a mis valores inclusive a mi humanidad solo para amarte, y tu a la primera oportunidad que tuviste me vendiste, por miedo, por poder, por que satisfacción no esta en tu naturaleza y tenias miedo que eso cambiara, y decidiste matarme a mi en el proceso.

Creía que había suportado mucho pero su sufrimiento duele aun más, al punto de ser insoportable

Ella esta en el suelo, en un mar de lágrimas, cuando trato de acercarme a ella me vuelve a detener.

-no me toques

-Alex

-solo vete, Loki

Levanta su cara hacia mi y no soporto verla asi.

-VETE!.-grita y luego sollozos se apoderar de su cuerpo

-te lo suplico, por favor vete.-dice con hilo de voz

No quiero seguir haciéndole daño, esta liberando todo el dolor que había guardado

Salgo de su habitación sintiéndome el peor de todos los seres jamás creados, con un dolor que ni cuando murió mi madre llegue a sentir.


	72. nube

Gaby

Skye ha estado muy misteriosa últimamente no es como si todos no supiéramos que esta saliendo con Pietro así que debe ser otra cosa, me encuentro con Wanda y Bobbi y hablamos de eso

-¿alguna de ustedes sabe por qué Skye esta tan misteriosa?.-les digo en la sala de descanso observando el piano que me recuerda a mi hermana

-no, ni idea.-dice Bobbi

-si le he notado extraña, no creo que sea por Pietro.-dice

-no, hasta Coulson lo sabe, no tendría sentido.-digo

-exacto.-responde Wanda

-solo hay una respuesta.-dice Bobbi

-¿Cuál es?.-le pregunto porque sus planes siempre traen problemas

-vamos a espiarla

-no vamos a espi…

-excelente idea.-dice Wanda

-¿en serio chicas? Eso no está bien

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que hacemos para vivir

-bueno…-digo resignada porque sé que no van a cambiar de opinión

Vamos hasta la sala de sistemas donde esta Skye, y nos sentamos a hablar con ella, y dios la libre porque si tienes un secreto que ocultar la última persona para hablar seria Bobbi

-entonces Skye ¿Cómo te va con mi hermano?.-le dice Wanda luciendo contenta, si algo he aprendido de ella es que tiene bueno y malos momentos, Hill dice que tiene problemas de depresión, y su gran poder no ayuda a su situación, tiene problemas de inestabilidad y le llevara años controlarlos, se lo que se siente yo tuve graves problemas con los míos es muy desgastante pero los tuve desde que tengo memoria, ella los adquirió hace poco y son muy relacionados con la mente, más que los míos, debe ser difícil.

-no voy a hablar de Pietro contigo, es raro, eres su hermana

-¿y eso qué?

-no, me niego

-estas siendo ridícula.-le dice Bobbi

-estamos saliendo, me gusta, le gusto, fin, ahora vayan a buscar algo que hacer

-¿nos estas corriendo?.-le pregunta Bobbi

-Sí, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Cómo qué?

-como comer

Skye sale de la sala y va hasta la cocina y las seguimos como unas adolescentes, agarra un poco de leche y se lo lleva en un envase

-han notado que ha estado comiendo mucho y yendo mucho al baño? Ella no era asi.-dice Bobbi

-si cada cierto tiempo se aleja, una vez la vi entrar al baño que esta abajo con una manta.-les digo

-¿Quién entra a un baño con una manta?.-dice Wanda

-ahora ese baño esta "cerrado".-dice Bobbi

-es raro.-dice Wanda

-sí, come mucho, va al baño mucho… oh no.-dice Bobbi abriendo los ojos

-¿Qué? .-Le decimos Wanda y yo

-Wanda creo que vas a ser tía

-no puede ser.-dice Wanda tapándose la boca

Seguimos a Skye para confrontarla, todos estamos impactadas con la conclusión de Bobbi, hasta ella misma, así que cuando vemos que entra a el baño clausurado es todo, es hora de que diga porque se esconde, ella entra y cierra la puerta , cuidadosamente vamos revisando que no haya nadie en el pasillo

-¿esto será buena idea chicas?.-les pregunto

-por supuesto, hay que hacerle ver que no está sola.-dice Wanda

-pero deberíamos dejarla decirnos cuando este lista

-es Skye, la conoces, nunca estará lista.-dice Bobbi

Pone la mano en la manilla y mi corazón se acelera la abre poco a poco y cuando está totalmente abierta vemos a Skye en el suelo arrodillada sobre la manta que está extendida y ella voltea abriendo mucho los ojos.

Y de repente detrás de ella sale un hermoso

¿cachorrito?

En serio -.-

-¿Qué demonios chicas?.-dice levantando tomando a la pequeña bola de pelos en sus brazos

-¿este era el misterio?.-dice Wanda claramente decepcionada

-¿de qué hablan?.-dice Skye

-bueno desaparecías con comida a cada rato, estabas escabulléndote, pensamos que tenias un secreto más grave.-dice Bobbi

-me escapaba porque necesitaba mantenerlo callado para que no lo descubrieran, a cada rato venia a ver si necesitaba algo para que no llorara

-¿Por qué está escondido de todas formas?.-le pregunto tomando el lindo cachorrito que comienza a lamerme, es un pequeña cosa tierna

-no se permiten animales en la base.-dice Bobbi

-pero él no es un animal, es como un algodón de azúcar con hocico, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?.-dice Wanda acariciándolo

-venia de una cita con Pietro, el entro pero me quede atrás por un ruido, y era el perrito tenia frio y hambre, estaba en la entrada, no tuve corazón para dejarlo ahí, así que lo traje, pero a partir de este punto no pude evadir las cámaras, las residencias están muy vigiladas así que no pude pasarlo de aquí, convertí el baño en su casa temporal

-¿crees que Coulson lo botaría?.-le digo

-no lo sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme, tiene prioridades más grandes que Nube

-¿se llama Nube?.-digo revisándolo –oh, es una niña

-te ayudaremos a cuidarla, y si se pone difícil hare que Coulson entre en razón.-dice Wanda

-no vas a entrar en la mente de Coulson por una cachorro.-dice Bobbi

-¿no te gusta?.-dice Skye

-es linda, pero la gente se apega mucho en estas cosas, si la base se estuviera cayendo apuesto que antes de salvar información, la salvarías.-dice Bobbi

-se que no eres fan de apegarte a nada, pero ¿Cómo te resistes a esta carita?.-le digo mostrándole a Nube

Ella suspira.-bien díganle a Coulson igual se que lo convencerán, y búsquenle entrenador a la bola de pelos.-dice cuando se va dejándonos a las tres con Nube.

Steve justo viene pasando por el pasillo y cuando me detengo frente a él con Nube en brazos abre mucho los ojos

-Steve necesito que vayas con nosotros a decirle a Coulson que tenemos a Nube y que se quedara aquí.-se que Steve es algo así como su héroe personal, y si Steve cree que es buena idea raramente Coulson lo cuestiona

-¿de dónde la sacaron?.-dice Agarrándola

-Skye la encontró, tiene sentido el nombre ahora ¿verdad?.-le digo

-bueno no veo porque se negaría.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de Coulson el acepto sin ni siquiera tuviéramos que rogarle, Skye se molesto por haberse tomado tantas molestias por nada y se la lleva a su residencia, sin embargo antes de que todos salgamos Coulson le dice a Steve que alguien llamado Peggy Carter ha muerto, Steve debió haberla conocido bien porque parecía afectado, me dijo que me vería mas tarde y fue al velorio

Cuando voy camino a entrenar un poco me consigo a Sam y Hill, hablamos un poco le cuento sobre Nube y ella se va a hablar con Coulson y me quedo a solas con Sam

-Sam ¿Quién era Peggy Carter?.-el se ve incomodo de responderme pero finalmente lo hace

-una gran agente, fundadora de Shield y el primer amor de Steve…


	73. Dr johnson

Banner

Natasha y yo decidimos irnos de nuevo de la base, sin embargo yo he seguido investigando los datos que Jemma me suministra, aun no podemos descifrar los patrones de cambio en los humanos con sangre Kree, no hay forma de que podamos anticipar cuál será su poder una vez que se conviertan en Inhumanos, hemos decidido llamar Inhumanos solo cuando los poderes en ellos se hayan revelados, según lo que Gaby cuenta no hay muchos materiales Kree en el mundo, casi todos fueron destruidos con su guerra con la otra raza llamada Skrull, sin embargo es posible que aun queden algunas pocas en la tierra y que el coleccionista tenga otras, según ella ese hombre tiene cualquier cosa que le pidan.

He llamado a un científico un tanto inestable para que me ayude con esta conclusión, el ha hecho experimentos un tanto alocados y ha sido apartado por la comunidad científica pero luego de que perdiera su familia luego de que Hydra secuestrara a su esposa e hija para obligarlo a hacer experimentos no creo que sea justo juzgarlo, una misión de rescate de Shield logro sacarlo, sin embargo nunca encontraron a su esposa y su bebe.

-Dr Johnson, es un placer que haya venido a ayudarme.-le digo dejándolo entrar en mi casa

-es raro que alguien haya pedido mi ayuda en este tiempo Dr Banner

Una vez estamos en el laboratorio y que le he contado todo acerca de la investigación el se muestra estupefacto, y me dice que cuando estuvo en Hydra vio información similar a esta, sin embargo me dio otros datos interesantes.

-según las investigaciones que tenían, estos humanos poderosos no todos estaban regados por el mundo, había rumores que existía una ciudad perdida, como Atlantis donde los seres, mejor dicho, Inhumanos como me acabas de decir, tienen un grupo de digámoslo así, dirigentes…-me dice

-sí pero como obtuvieron esa información?

-no de una forma científica, no hay rastros que lo confirmen, ni estudios, solo son cuentos de ancianos.

-¿crees que sea cierto?

-hay personas con súper poderes, no me parece descabellado

-según los cuentos ¿Dónde está la ciudad?

-en ningún lugar fijo, según lo que escuche ellos la movían según el peligro que los rodeaba

-es decir que podrían estar en cualquier lugar de la tierra

-sí, y podrían nunca ser encontrados, ellos no quieren mezclarse con el mundo, solo están huyendo, y según lo que dices de la guerra con los Skrulls pues tiene sentido

-sí, supongo que lo tiene

-sin embargo si me dices que puede haber otras personas con poderes, ellos son los que deben preocuparnos, no tienen control ni nada a la hora de alcanzar sus poderes, y según lo que me dice Wanda aun no lo controla, ese tipo de manifestaciones ponen en riesgo a la humanidad, puede que Shield no los tenga a todos.

-es cierto, necesitamos buscar una forma de encontrarlos.

-si o muchos inocentes pueden salir heridos como mi esposa y mi pequeña Daisy lo hicieron.

-Bruce ¿podemos hablar un segundo?.-me dice Natasha bajando hasta el laboratorio

-seguro , en seguida vuelvo.-digo disculpándome con Calvin

-¿pasa algo?.-digo una vez estoy frente a ella

-no confío en ese hombre Bruce

-¿Por qué?

-revise su historial, es mentalmente inestable y está vetado de la comunidad científica

-como yo

-está obsesionado con la manipulación genética

-perdió a su familia, eso deja a cualquiera algo inestable

-no lo sé Bruce esto me parece una buena idea, creo que este hombre nos traerá más problemas que otra cosa.

Bueno aquí esta el primer vistazo al nacimiento del nuevo y ultimo ser con super poderes que traeré a la historia, aunque nombrare otros no los desarrollare, serán easter eggs solamente


	74. Inhumanos

Steve

Coulson está enviando a una misión a Latveria, hubo una gran explosión en un pequeño pueblo alejado en unas montañas y quiere que lo investiguemos antes que otros ya que tiene miedo que sea consecuencia de la que paso en Sokovia, al final son lugares cercanos.

-buenos chicos ¿están listos para irnos?.-les digo esperando que entren al quinjet

-Vamos Skye, Nube estará bien, Bobbi la cuidara.-le dice Gaby y Bobbi no se ve feliz con la idea

-lo que sea, vamos…-dice Skye dejando la bola de pelos en manos de Bobbi

Wanda, Pietro, y Jemma entran detrás de nosotros, Tony dijo que nos vería allá, el va a ver lo que causo la explosión.

Voy pilotando y Gaby es mi copiloto y dice algo que me deja sorprendido:

-¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de Peggy Carter?

No sé qué decirle, porque no había pensado en ello, no es algo que evitara, solo no lo hice.

-no lo sé, nunca salió el tema

-ella fue tu primer amor Steve, es importante, debió ser difícil despertar en un mundo distinto sin tu amigo y sin ella.

-Bucky volvió, y a ella la volví a ver, era mucho mayor claro está, pero seguía siendo ella, su aporte más importante a mi vida no fue que nos enamoráramos, fue que creyó en mi cuando pocos lo hacían.

\- y la respeto por eso.

-lo de nosotros es muy diferente.

-obviamente, ella te ayudo a ser quien eres, te ayudo desde el principio, yo solo te secuestre para hacerte daño.

-es hora que dejes de lastimarte por eso, tu también me ayudaste a ser quien soy, me enseñaste que no siempre las cosas son lo que parece, que no todo siempre es bueno o malo.

-¿estás diciendo que te corrompí?

-estoy diciendo que tuve que encontrarme a una mujer medio alienígena e ir al espacio para ser más humano, todos tenemos una esencia, pero me di cuenta que en ocasiones tenemos que hacer cosas con la que no estamos de acuerdo para proteger a las personas que amamos.

-eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

-dices eso porque estas enamorada de mi.

-no, porque eres la mejor persona que conozco es que me enamore de ti, ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

-Sharon es la nieta de Peggy

-oh, ok…

-fui al entierro con ella

-¿quieres hablar de eso?

-no hay nada que hablar, yo solo siento aprecio por ambas, lo de Peggy fue fugaz, hace mucho tiempo, ni llegamos a nuestra primera cita, me sentí mal que muriera pero estaba muy enferma, ahora ya puede descansar en paz.

-de acuerdo.-dice apretando mi mano suavemente, la tomo y le doy un beso en la palma.

Una vez que llegamos nos damos cuenta que la temperatura es despiadada y que la explosión fue terrible.

-guao ¿Qué es esto?¿Chernobyl ?.-dice Skye y me siento confundido, Sam parece notarlo

-es un accidente que ocurrió en Ucrania, en una central nuclear en el 86` .-me dice

-parece que estamos lidiando con muchas explosiones últimamente.-dice Wanda

Finalmente vemos a Tony volar sobre nosotros y al aterrizar evalúa la situación

-bueno, parece que tuvieron un 4 de julio aquí

-no creo que se tratara de una fiesta patriótica, y tampoco parece un accidente.-dice Gaby

-en eso concuerdo contigo.-dice Jemma.-los patrones se ven muy dispersos, esto fue provocado

-bueno vayamos a ver qué paso.-digo caminando hacia los escombros

Una vez que nos acercamos comenzamos a revisar buscando pistas de que puedo haber sucedido.

-ustedes no deberían estar aquí.-dice una escalofriante voz

Volteamos y vemos a una cosa con espinas alrededor de su cara

-¿tu quien eres?.-le digo

-su presencia aquí solo traerá muerte y destrucción, puedo verlo

-ya escucharon a Raina, váyanse.-dice otra mujer pelirroja

-ok, esto está muy raro…-dice Pietro

-el Dr Doom no estará feliz si los encuentra aquí..-dice un hombre rubio a la izquierda de nosotros

-¿alguien me puede decir que está pasando?.-dice Gaby

-lo que está pasando es que están viniendo a un lugar sin ser invitados.-dice un hombre moreno a nuestra izquierda y enseguida noto por sus posiciones que nos están rodeando.

-váyanse!.-dice la pelirroja

-creo que vamos a tener que negarnos.-dice Pietro

De pronto la mujer se amplifica y salen 4 clones de ella

-ok, no debí haber tomado ese vaso de Whisky antes de venir.-dice Tony

-¿Qué demonios es eso?.-dice Skye

Vemos acercarse a nosotros un hombre con una especia de armadura plateada y capa verde

-no sé que sea pero no luce bien.-le dice Tony

-caballeros ¿pueden decirme que están haciendo en mi ciudad?.-dice el hombre

-vinimos a revisar las condiciones de la bomba, y no es tu ciudad.-digo, claramente el hombre tiene delirios de cabeza, no dejo de toparme con seres de este tipo

-lo es, y voy a pedirles que la abandonen, esto no es su asunto.

-pues como les dije a tus súbditos, vamos a tener que decir que no.-dice Pietro

Veo que Jemma y Skye están pegadas a su tablet y al darse cuenta que las miro Skye viene hacia mí discretamente

-el aparato que Fitz y Simmons idearon para la tecnología Kree nos indica que aquí debe haber algo

-¿Por qué los menosprecias? Dices súbditos de una manera despectiva, no niego que lo sean, pero ellos son igual a ti, tienen lo mismo en la sangre.-le dice a Pietro

-¿y tú?¿también eres un Inhumano?.-le dice Wanda

-¿Inhumano? Me gusta ese termino, pero no, solo soy un humano, superior por supuesto, pero un humano.

-eres un brujo lo puedo sentir.-dice Wanda

-lo soy, aunque la magia y la ciencia nunca están separadas.-dice

-brujo y científico, y ególatra, que excelente combinación.-le digo

-tienes uno parecido en tu equipo.

-si te refieres a mí, yo ni siquiera he jugado la Ouija, aunque podría tener un talento leyendo las cartas.-dice Tony

El hombre no parece muy contento con las bromas de Tony, no podemos verle la cara pero su posición es rígida ahora.

-se acabo el juego, es hora de terminar con esto.-dice y lanza dos rayos, uno desde cada mano, uno hacia Wanda y el otro hacia Gaby, identificando rápidamente que ellas son las que tienen potencial de detenerlo más rápido.

Las chicas vuelan varios metros hacia atrás y caen en el suelo, voy a ir a ayudarlas pero el moreno esta frente a mí y veo como convierte su cuerpo en hierro y comienza a atacarme, genial, lo que faltaba, puede modificarse, varias veces he podido golpearlo, pero en ocasiones se vuelve arena, Tony está atacando al líder que se defiende bastante bien con rayos de energía, se ve claramente poderoso, Pietro está peleando con las pelirrojas pero por cada que mata se reproducen dos, y no logro ver a Jemma y Skye.

Wanda y Gabriela se están levantando, se ven adoloridas sin embargo vienen a ayudarnos, Wanda en seguida entra en la mente del grandulón por lo que se queda quieto en una sola forma, me dice que lo tiene bajo control y voy a ayudar a Pietro, la mujer llamada Raina empieza a expulsar espinas de su cuerpo para evitar que llegue a la pelirroja principal, se que al encargarnos de ella que es la fuente sus reproducciones van a detenerse, coloco mi escudo delante de mí para protegerme y sigo mi camino, Gaby le lanza un campo de fuerza y la deja inerte en el piso, probablemente muerta, luego se concentra en crear un campo de fuerza para atacar a dr Doom, pero el hombre rubio apareció de repente frente a ella, al parecer su poder es la teletrasportacion ella lo mira con sorpresa y el clava un cuchillo en su estomago, y luego desaparece de nuevo.

-Gaby!.-voy corriendo hacia ella, y ella toca mis brazos robando un poco de mi energía, Wanda ya se encargado del grandulón por lo que también viene ayudarme, luego que ella nos toca se pone de pie y vemos que esta ilesa.

-estoy bien.-dice y luego me dice que ayude a Pietro, hago lo que me dice y luego que nos deshacemos de la mujer vemos que Wanda está siendo atacada por el rubio, lanzando ataques a todos lados y finalmente cuando aparece Gaby rápidamente lo encierra en un campo de fuerza y empieza a dejarlo sin oxigeno, aparentemente no puede teletransportarse fuera de él.

-¿Dónde está Skye?.-dice Pietro a mi lado

-recibieron señales de tecnología kree, probablemente están buscándola, eso debe ser lo que le permitió al Doctor Doom convertir a todos estos…

-Inhumanos.-dice Wanda terminando la frase por mí

Vemos a Skye venir con Jemma, traen una especie de caja transparente con algo como una pequeña pirámide azul dentro…

-No!.-escuchamos gritar al doctor Doom

Lanza un ataque hacia la caja la cual se rompe y cae la pirámide al suelo, golpea a Tony y se dirige directo hacia la piedra, todo pasa muy rápido, Skye se lanza hacia delante sabiendo que es un arma que lo hace poderoso y que no podemos dejársela, Pietro aun esta en shock por lo cual no se movió lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Skye la tomara.

-No!.-grita Jemma cuando vemos a Skye con la pirámide en sus manos

Gabriela abre mucho los ojos y su campo de fuerza se desintegra, dejando libre al hombre rubio que no había terminado de matar, y cuando Tony le lanza a un ataque al doctor Doom que se quedo congelado frente a Skye, el rubio aparece frente a el y desaparecen, seguramente teletransportandose lejos.

Ahora todos nos quedamos viendo a Skye que intenta soltar el material Kree pero no puede, todo su cuerpo comienza a convertirse en piedra y Pietro va a tocarla.

-detente, sabes que no puedes detenerlo, sabes que va a desintegrarse.-le dice Wanda

Todos estamos en un circulo a su alrededor viendo como se convirtió en piedra, nadie dice nada, todos estamos en Shock.

Y de repente

Una explosión

Todos caemos hacia atrás, hay pequeños escombros de piedra por todos lados, cuando me levanto veo que Pietro es sosteniendo a ¿Skye? , increíblemente está viva, esta junto a él y no soy el único sin poder creerlo.

-skye!.-grita Gaby corriendo hacia ella

Y todos nos acercamos

-no puedo creer que este viva.-dice Tony

-si está viva solo puede significar una cosa.-dice Jemma

-Coulson va a enloquecer cuando sepa que Skye es Inhumana.-dice Gaby

-espero que no quede más tecnología Kree por ahí, por favor!.-dice Wanda

Pietro carga a Skye y la lleva al quinjet, Stark se va y nosotros partimos hacia Shield.

Cuando vamos en camino yo voy manejando y Gaby esta de copiloto, y Skye, Jemma, Pietro y Wanda detrás, y poco a poco comenzamos a sentir algo raro.

-¿Qué es eso?.-dice Jemma

-no lo sé.-dice Wanda

-¿esta temblando el avión?.-dice Gaby

Y creo que todos volteamos a ver a Skye


	75. unión de almas

Alex

Hoy finalmente fue la boda de Thor y Jane, me siento tan feliz por ellos, de hecho la boda fue hermosa, la ofició Odín, Fandral fue el padrino y yo la madrina, ella estaba hermosa en un traje blanco y Thor estaba muy elegante también, nunca he visto a una mujer sonreír tanto como lo está haciendo Jane el día de hoy.

De hecho ella me dio una sorpresa, ya que no sé como lo consiguieron pero invitaron a los guardianes, a los amigos que ayudaron a salvarme, Rocket está disfrutando lo fiesta como nadie, habla con todos, hasta creo que le conto un chiste a Odín, Groot, digamos que es el centro de atención, nadie deja de verlo, Drax está comiendo, mucho, y creo haber visto a Peter y a Gamora bailando.

Sif apareció en la ceremonia y felicito a los novios, me saludo, pero sin embargo ahora no está aquí, seguramente volvió a Midgard como ellos le llaman, en la última reunión del consejo discutíamos su deseo de quedarse en la tierra, aun no llegamos a una decisión, Odín estaba muy molesto por eso, yo vote por que se quedara, cada quien debería tener la libertad de escoger el lugar donde quiere estar.

Todos saben que es porque se enamoro de un mortal, pero no le veo a eso nada de malo, pero los únicos de acuerdo con eso somos Sigyn, Fandral, Thor y yo, de resto el consejo está sobre nosotros.

Mientras me encuentro caminando por el salón viendo como los hijos de Aluz se divierten Sigyn aparece a mi lado

-hola Alexandra

-Sigyn… ¿Cómo estás?.-le digo incomoda, no sé porque viene a hablar conmigo, no es como que tengamos tema de conversación

-muy bien, te estaba buscando porque quería hablar contigo, de hecho desde que supe de ti quise hablarte

-el día que fui al consejo

-no, yo supe de ti mucho antes, veras yo siempre estoy con el oráculo y ella dijo que una mujer iba a poner el equilibrio en Asgard dándole un propósito a su mayor amenaza, y ese es Loki

-ok…

-sí, desde que llegaste supimos que ibas a ser quien recuperara el corazón de Loki.

Ok, esto se está poniendo incomodo, ella fue su prometida además de que no quiero hablar de Loki y hacerlo con ella es aun más extraño.

-Sigyn yo no sé qué decirte pero no creo que la estabilidad de Asgard dependa de mi relación con Loki

-lo hace, ninguna amenaza es tan grande como él, todo sabemos que es astuto e insistente, pero tú le has puesto una nuevo motivación, algo más grande por lo que luchar mas allá de sus ansias de poder.

-sí, quizás antes que todo esto pasara te creería, puedo sentir que tú crees en lo que me dices, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas razón

-no voy a justificar lo que hizo, pero todos tenemos una identidad, Loki nunca va a renunciar a su naturaleza, pero si ha renunciado a los motivos, y en este momento no hay nada más importante para el que tu, y tu y yo sabemos que no se va a rendir.

-así como tú no te rindes tratando de salvar lo bueno en el.

-no, pero esa función no es mía, nunca lo fue, ni cuando estuvimos comprometidos, simplemente nunca nos amamos de esa forma, ¿no te has puesto a pensar por que Amora se tomo tantas molestias contigo y a mí que iba a ser su esposa nunca me tomo verdaderamente en serio?, es decir si tuvimos confrontaciones, pero una vez que crecimos no vio peligro en mi, por que la única persona que ha amado Loki es a ti.

-yo no puedo lidiar con esto ahora Sigyn, discúlpame

Me fui a "disfrutar de la fiesta" para sacarme esa conversación de la cabeza

Celius dice que quiere mostrarme algo que hizo para mí y me lleva al ala este del castillo, entramos a una linda sala que tenía una muy linda vista.

-muy bien ¿Qué hiciste para mí?

-esto.-dice entregándome un brazalete metálico hermoso, en el centro tenia moldeadas tres espadas unidas por la empuñadora.

-es hermoso ¿Por qué las espadas?

-porque representa que siempre será una guerrera, al principio iban a ser dos, porque usted lucha con dos espadas, pero luego mi mama menciono que usted tenía dos hermanas en Midgard, y pensé que las debe de extrañar, yo extrañaría mucho mis hermanos si nos separáramos, de hecho aunque no me acuerdo mucho de él, extraño a Lucien; así que pensé en cada espada podría representar a sus hermanas, por eso están unidas en la base y apuntan en diferentes direcciones, quiere decir que aunque estén en distintos lugares siempre estarán unidas y que son fuertes.

Es la cosa más linda y considerada que nadie ha hecho por mí, pero no entiendo la razón de traerme hasta aquí.

-esta hermoso Celius es el mejor detalle que he recibido en mi vida.

-qué bueno que le gusto Lady Alexandra

-me encanto y por favor solo dime Alexandra ¿sí?

-no puedo, usted está en el consejo

-y puedo decidir que me digan como quiera, así que dime Alexandra

-ok

-ahora, no entiendo ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-ehhh, yo… lo siento siento, pero usted tiene que ser feliz y ya no sonríe tanto como antes, y yo sé que es porque tiene el corazón roto, así que es hora de arreglar eso.

-¿a qué te…?.-el niño salió corriendo de la habitación

Y cuando volteo por el sonido de cierre de la puerta me encuentro a Loki

-esto sí es caer bajo, ¿Qué le hiciste para que te ayudara?¿qué engaño usaste?

-ninguno, lo mismo que te dijo a ti, me lo dijo a mí, quería verte sonreír y yo dije que podía ayudar.

-tú eres el menos indicado para esa tarea, ¿con que lo sobornaste para que me trajera aquí?

-le deje usar el escondite del árbol, ahora es suyo, si queremos ir de nuevo allí para ver donde todo esto empezó tendremos que pedirle permiso.

-yo no quiero ir a donde "todo esto empezó" , es algo que quiero olvidar

-y no podrás

Suspiro y camino hacia la puerta y el por supuesto esta frente a mí y no me deja salir

Pero ya lo esperaba, toco mi collar y enseguida mi espada esta lista en mis manos y la pongo en su cuello

El me mira fijamente y ni se inmuta

-bien, ¿quieres matarme? Hazlo

-tú sabes que no quiero hacerlo, no quiero usar esta arma pero quiero salir de aquí

-pues tendrás que usarla para hacerlo, para salir de mi, porque ni que pidas mi exilio podrás alejarte de mí, no te dejare, ya no.

-quítate Loki!

-no!, fui a buscarte al otro lado de la galaxia, me junte con criaturas con la que en otras situaciones jamás lo habría hecho, llame a tu hermana sabiendo que podía asesinarme, me rebaje a pedir ayuda, y eso es algo que no habría hecho por nadie

-felicidades, eres una mejor persona ahora, fuera de mi camino

-no lo soy, soy un ser despreciable, y siempre lo seré, pero no importa lo que haga tu serás siempre mi única debilidad, felicidad y meta, no hay nada en el mundo que quiera más que a ti y no tengo miedo a admitirlo, más miedo me da perderte, dios sueno estúpido, me siento estúpido, pero estoy bien con eso.

Yo simplemente no podía aguantar las lágrimas en mis ojos y me odie por eso, pero soy una chica y él es el hombre que amo, y escuchar todo esto me afecta por mucho que intente detenerlo.

Camino más cerca y estaba a un paso de mi, frente a frente

-sabes que no puedes detenerme Alex, peor aún, sabes que no quieres…

Antes de darme cuenta la espada esta fuera de mis manos, sus labios estaban en los míos , sus manos estaban en mi cintura apretándome a él y mis manos estaban en su cabello.

Nos besábamos salvajemente, como si nos necesitáramos para vivir, probablemente lo hacíamos, en un momento quise detenerme pero no le podía mentir a mi cuerpo, yo quería esto más que a nada en el mundo, y me sentía completa ahora, así que continúe devorando su boca.

Poco a poco me fue llevando hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda estuvo pegada a la puerta, beso mi cuello y yo lo sostuve fuerte hacia mí, nuestras manos se movían fuerte y rápido como intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido, luego nuestras bocas estaban juntas de nuevo, después de un beso realmente intenso que me dejo hecha gelatina pego su frente a la mía recuperando el aliento, luego conecto sus ojos con los míos como solía hacer.

-te amo Alex

No supe que responder, mi mente estaba muy revuelta todavía

-no espero que me perdones aun, pero me quita un peso de encima saber que me sigues queriendo.

Agarro los lados de su cara y lo beso porque sé que cuando me dijo que me ama no mintió, no necesito poderes para eso, pero también aprecio que no espere que lo perdone tan rápido, sin embargo no podemos estar separados, la vida nos sigue mostrando eso.

-deberíamos volver a la fiesta, ¿bailarías conmigo Alex?

-si

-bien, vayamos no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Odín

-la verdad no creo que se sorprenda

-tienes razón, no es como si fuera la primera vez que ve un asgardiano caer por un mortal.

-aunque técnicamente no soy una mortal ya, y tú no eres un asgardiano.

-es verdad, somos más exóticos que eso…

-¿exóticos? Esa es una forma de decirlo…


	76. Quake

Pietro

Todos aun estamos intentando procesar lo que paso en Latveria, especialmente lo que le paso a Skye, Jemma cree que no deberían quedar más elementos Kree en la tierra que puedan revelar los poderes de los Inhumanos, sin embargo Coulson mando a todos los miembros de shield a hacerse exámenes poniendo excusas, cuando la verdad los va a usar para ver si alguno tiene sangre Kree y pueda ser potencialmente revelado un poder.

Típico, me consigo una chica genial y creo que le voy a poner un poco de normalidad a mi vida y sucede que tiene superpoderes también, mi karma es una porquería, pero bueno, ella es genial de cualquier forma, solo quisiera que no tuviera que pasar por esto, dependiendo del poder la transición puede ser peligrosa y hasta dolorosa, y por lo que hemos podido notar su poder es bastante agitado.

Jemma viene saliendo de la sala de aislamiento donde la tienen y necesito convencerla que me deje entrar.

-Jemma, ¿puedo ver a Skye ahora?

-por enésima vez Pietro, no! No queremos que se agite

-por favor, necesito sabe que está bien

-lo está, no te preocupes

-claro que me preocupa, es mi novia

-mira entiendo que estés desesperado pero es mejor dejar que las cosas se calmen

-es solo un segundo, si se ponen las cosas peligrosas salgo rápidamente de ahí…¿por favor?

Ella suspira –bien, pero que sea rápido, dios con todo esto de los genes Kree me tienen loca, voy a pedir un aumento.

-no lo harás, tienes la oportunidad de trabajar con algo que muchos científicos ni soñarían, sabes que lo adoras.

-sí, pero los sujetos alrededor me están dando migrañas…

Se va y la verdad si se ve un poco cansada, la pobre tiene que estar pendiente de todos nosotros no debe ser fácil.

Entro a la habitación y veo a Skye en la cama rodeada de cables y Gaby esta a su lado en una silla, me mira y sonríe.

Skye se mueve un poco y luego abre los ojos y me ve

-¿Pietro?.-dice adormilada

-hola.-le digo y me acerco a ella

-les daré un poco de privacidad.-dice Gaby, se levanta y Skye se ve preocupada

-cálmate Skye estaré aquí, a unos metros, no me alejare mucho.-le dice

-ok…-responde Skye un poco más tranquila, Gaby sale de la habitación

-hola hermosa.-digo acariciando su rostro, ella cierra los ojos y apoya su mejilla en la palma de mi mano, luego los abre y lagrimas salen de sus ojos

-hey, está bien nena, tranquila.-digo limpiando sus lagrimas

-estoy tan asustada.-dice abrazándome

-shhh, todo estará bien, lo prometo

-no lo entiendes, tu puedes hacer cosas increíbles, mi poder es básicamente destruir.

-no te vamos a dejar sola, estas con la gente adecuada, yo cuando obtuve los mios trabajaba para la gente equivocada.

-¿Qué si no puedo controlarlo?

-lo harás, tranquila

-no has estado aquí, es terrible

-estuve en el avión contigo, sé que es grande y poderoso, pero debes darte más crédito, eres genial, lo tendrás bajo control

-ok… -dice y se esconde en mi cuello y agarra la parte delantera de mi camisa entre sus manos

-¿Cómo esta nube?.-me pregunta

-está bien, Todos la adoran, Clint y Steve están haciendo un gran trabajo entrenándola, al igual que Sam, le compraron un collar.

-eso es genial

-dentro de poco podrás verla

-sí, eso espero, me estoy sintiendo algo sola, Gaby ha estado conmigo pero no muchos más los dejan entrar, ojala que nadie más tenga que pasar por esto

-Coulson busco señales de sangre Kree y nadie en shield parece tenerla, aparte de los que ya sabemos.

-pobre Lizzie, si Hydra la tiene y se llevo la piedra deben haber revelado el de ella, seguro la están torturando, y está pasando por esto sola, sin amigos o familia, debe ser terrible.-dice y comienza a llorar, esta inestable yo sé que es difícil la transición y no todos lo soportan igual, a Wanda le fue peor que a mí, y Skye no está teniendo un momento fácil tampoco

-cálmate Skye no pienses en eso…

Ella está llorando cada vez más fuerte, todo comienza a temblar un poco

-ehh, ¿Skye? ¿quieres calmarte un poco nena? Solo respira…

Tiene su cara enterrada en mi pecho así que no ve lo que está haciendo, hasta que la cama comienza a temblar y es cuando se da cuenta

-oh dios.-dice viendo como todo tiembla a su alrededor

Aun la tengo abrazada pero no logro que se calme

-dios , dios!.-dice desesperada

-cálmate puedes detenerlo

-no, no puedo.-esta respirando muy rápido, está entrando en pánico

-Gaby!.-grita, y enseguida Gabriela entra a la habitación viendo el pequeño desastre, uno de los bombillos se rompen y todo tiembla un poco más duro

-tranquila Skye todo estará bien, solo cálmate un poco

-no puedo, no puedo calmarme estoy destruyendo todo, no puedo!.-dice poniendo sus manos tapando sus oídos cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

-Gaby ayúdame!.-dice desesperada

-Pietro, suéltala y ven, por favor

-no me alejare de ella, no voy a dejarla sola

-por favor Pietro has lo que te dice no quiero hacerte daño.-dice Skye

-no te dejare, estoy bien

-Pietro confía en mí, ven.-me dice Gaby de nuevo

Se parte otro bombillo y una de las ventanas de la habitación

-aléjate Pietro .-dice Skye y mi cuerpo sale disparado hacia atrás, como si lo hubiesen movido desde dentro, sentí una vibración dentro de mí, quede un poco aturdido, pero rápidamente me puse sobre mis pies.

-oh, lo siento, lo siento, perdón.-dice Skye.-Gaby por favor!

Gaby la comienza a cubrir con un campo de fuerza y todo deja de temblar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-le digo

-las ondas de expansión están dentro del campo, la tengo contenida, pero tiene que calmarse o todo regresara a ella y se hará daño

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-si no logra detenerse las ondas que salen de su cuerpo volverán a ella y la pueden lastimar.

-entonces sácala de ahí ya!

-no se está lastimando aun, por lo general se calma cuando ve que no está destruyendo ni dañando a nadie, no dejaría que se lastime Pietro, lo sabes…

De pronto Gaby rompe el campo y Skye está sobre la cama respirando pesado pero nada se está moviendo.

Jemma, Coulson y María entran rápidamente a la habitación y ven todo

-oh por dios.-dice Hill

-luego entra May ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?.-dice

-yo pase.-responde Skye

-necesitamos hablar contigo un segundo Skye.-le dice Coulson y ella asiente

-¿pueden salir un momento chicos?.-dice María dirigiéndose a Gaby, may y a mi

-ok… dice Gaby. -estaré cerca Skye

Salimos y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

-¿Qué está pasando?.-dice Wanda acercándose a nosotros

-Skye tuvo un mal momento.-le dice Gaby

-oh, qué mal… pobre

Coulson y María salen y suspiran.

-no me lo digas, te la vas a llevar al sitio donde nos tuvieron encerrados ¿cierto?

-es solo hasta que lo controle, aquí están ustedes ahora.-me dice Hill

Sé que tiene razón pero me molesta lo que hacen, ella se siente dañina y apartarla solo reforzara eso

-los primeros días serán difíciles pero lo superara, ella es parte de nuestro equipo

-lo que sea… al menos déjenme despedirme de ella.-les digo

Los que preguntan por Lizzie y bucky, pues… bueno ellos están en otras cosas, cada vez falta menos para que aparezcan


	77. Daisy Johnson

Banner

No pude creer que Skye fuera una inhumana, me sorprendió muchísimo al igual que todos, Jemma me mando sus análisis y los estoy revisando con el doctor Calvin, Natasha sigue sin confiar en él, dice que le da mala espina, que está buscando algo, yo creo que está exagerando

-bueno estos son los análisis.-le digo a Calvin en el laboratorio

-¿Cuál dijiste que era su poder?

-crea vibraciones

-¿Qué tan grandes?

-Jemma dijo que las ha mantenido relativamente pequeñas, porque cuentan con la ayuda de Gaby para contenerla, pero podrían llegar a ser del tamaño de un terremoto según el estudio de patrones.

-increíble, es prácticamente una fuerza de la naturaleza

-sí, van a llevarla a que este a salvo, al mismo lugar que llevaron a los gemelos

-¿Qué pasa con Gaby?¿nunca han tenido problemas con ella?

-no, ella ya tenía completo dominio de su poder cuando se unió a nosotros, al parecer se revelaron cuando era muy pequeña, sin embargo los he visto crecer, contuvo a una ciudad entera, claro con efectos secundarios pero aun así sobrevivió, un desgaste como ese pudo matar a cualquiera, inhumano o no

-son seres extraordinarios, grandes regalos que nos ha dejado la experimentación Kree

-sí, y aun no sabemos cuál será el poder de Lizzie…

-esto es fascinante, de verdad increíble

-bueno las trillizas creemos que tienen aproximadamente 22 años, Wanda y Pietro tienen 24 y Skye tiene 26, todos en optimas condiciones

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-creo que los inhumanos son más longevos, duran mucho más en envejecer que humanos comunes, al igual que son más resistentes y no contraen enfermedades fácilmente.

-bueno una vez esa chica controle sus poderes será de una ayuda extraordinaria para ustedes.

-aquí tenemos los análisis y expedientes de todos, comparándolos todos tienen diferentes tipo de poder y nivel, dependiendo de que tanto desgaste le hagan a su cuerpo y mente y de cuánto tiempo tienen el poder.

Calvin comienza a revisar uno a uno los archivos hasta que con uno de ellos se queda sorprendido

-no puede ser…

-¿pasa algo Calvin?

-ella… ella es mi esposa.-dice señalando la foto de Skye

-no, ella es Skye la chica de la cual te hable

-es el vivo retrato de Jennifer… esa chica tiene que ser mi hija

-¿estás seguro?

-completamente, busca sus análisis de sangre para comprobarlo, pero estoy seguro…

-ok…-digo y comienzo a buscarlo

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Qué cosa?

-ella ¿a dónde se la llevaron?

-no puedo decírtelo, es información confidencial de shield

Su cara muestra enojo pero no me presiona

-tiene 27, no 26 y su nombre no es Skye, es Daisy Johnson

-de acuerdo aquí esta…

Comenzamos a hacer las verificaciones y en efecto, el es su padre

-oh dios, gracias.-dice con lagrimas en los ojos.-gracias por devolverme a mi hija, a mi pequeña Daisy

Me siento conmovido por él, después de tantos años el destino le devolvió parte de su familia

-¿Dónde estás? Tienes que decírmelo…

Por mas empatía que sienta hacia el no puedo decirle, es cuestión de seguridad máxima

-no es seguro para shield ni para ti saberlo, está en proceso de aislamiento, podrás verla luego, una noticia como esta y verte la alteraría mucho, tenemos que tomarlo con calma

-no! Ella es mi pequeña, tengo años sin verla no la alejaran de mi porque es su nueva arma, tengo derecho a buscarla

-cálmate Calvin, tómalo despacio, no te la estamos negando, solo estamos ayudándola a pasar por esta difícil etapa

-¿y quién más que yo que soy su padre para ayudarla?

-ella no te conoce, esta inestable, no puedes ayudarla en este momento

-voy a encontrarla así me muera intentándolo, tengo los componentes necesarios para ser indetenible, y si tengo que pasar sobre ti lo hare, un padre sería capaz de convertirse en cualquier cosa por sus hijos, inclusive una bestia.

Dice y se va del laboratorio, probablemente se vaya de aquí, y comienzo a compartir la preocupación de Natasha, mas ahora que menciono lo ser un monstro, al fin y al cabo dijo que su libro favorito es Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde


	78. preocupaciones infinitas

Gaby

Skye se fue de la base, Pietro está furioso, y Wanda está preocupada, entiende a Skye, que la debe estar pasando muy mal, y esto no hace más que recordarme que Lizzie podría estar en la misma situación

Voy a buscar a Steve ya que necesito hablar con él, verlo, abrazarlo, es casi lo único que tengo ahora

Mientras voy al patio trasero lo veo está sentado en banco hablando con Sharon, Nube está corriendo por todos lados mientras ellos conversan, Sharon se ve triste, Steve la abraza y ella se apoya en el, me he dado cuenta que ella tiene sentimientos hacia él ,no voy a culpar por eso, sin embargo ella no ha hecho nada para tenerlo, al menos que yo sepa, creo que soy la ultima de enterarme de esto, porque cuando se lo comente a Bobbi me dijo que ya todos sabían que ella estaba enamorada de Steve y que era una de las razones para que Lizzie no fuese una gran fan de ella, que claro Lizzie no es muy fan de la mayoría de las personas de todos modos.

Nieve me ve y comienza a ladrar corriendo hacia mí, ellos se dan cuenta que soy yo y se separan, nube comienza a morder mi pantalón

-hola hermosa…-digo acariciándola mientras ella empieza hacer esos sonidos de cachorro mimado, probablemente no haya una cachorra mas mimada en la tierra que ella, tiene toda una base a sus pies, hasta Bobbi la acaricia de vez en cuando…

Levanto la mirada y veo a Steve trotando hacia mí, Sharon se levanto del banco y está caminando hacia afuera del patio

-Hola Amor.-dice Steve tomando mi mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie

Me da un suave beso y nube se mete entre nosotros ladrando tratado de separarnos

-a alguien no le gusta dejar de ser el centro de atención…-digo

-esta cachorra va a desarrollar un trastorno de personalidad, unos la entrenan como un perro militar y otros la miman como si fuera una bebe

-creo que va a adaptarse, al final del día todos la adoran…

-¿viniste a buscarme?¿o buscarla?

-a ti, aunque esta bola de pelos fue una linda sorpresa

-sí, está un poco triste, sabe que Skye no está, todos estamos animándola, no quiere comer, pero vayamos a dejársela a Sam así me dices para que me buscaste

-ok…

Encontramos a Sam y le dejamos a Nube, el estaba encantado con la idea

Mientras vamos a la residencia de Steve el me pregunta porque lo buscaba

-no es nada grave, solo te extrañaba, esta situación con Skye me hace pensar en todo en lo que podría estar pasando Lizzie, ella está solo y eso me tiene muy preocupada

-la encontraremos, ella seguro está bien ¿has conocido a una mujer más fuerte que ella?, ha sido perseguida por muchos y logro ser agente en menos de 3 meses de entrenamiento, la conocí y estaba raptada, ni una sola vez mostro debilidad, simplemente mostraba su genial sarcasmo

-sí, eso suena como ella…

Entramos a su casa y nos sentamos en el sofá, ponemos la televisión y comenzamos a hablar

-lo que viste con Sharon no fue…

-lo sé, no tienes que explicarme, lo entiendo es por lo de Peggy tienen eso en común

-y nada más, ella es una gran chica pero yo te adoro Gaby

-yo sé Steve y no parare de dar gracias por eso, por encontrarte

-no recuerdo sentirme nunca tan vivo hasta la primera vez que te vi, todo sobre ti me enloqueció, tu cara de ángel, tu voz, y no podía sacar la forma como lucia tu cabello de mi mente

-¿es por eso que siempre lo tocas?

-sí, es algo que te caracteriza tanto, ese día en ese bar fue la primera vez que interpuse lo que yo quería ante el bien común, preferí asegurarme que estabas bien antes

-y luego yo te rapte, por primera vez

-sí, eso hiciste.-dice sonriendo

-me sentí mal haciéndolo, yo no quería pero bueno ya le había dado una fortuna al coleccionista para poder dormirte no me iba a echar para atrás…-digo bromeando

-y luego hiciste lo correcto

-no sin antes clavarte una espada en el abdomen, lo siento, nunca me disculpe por eso, pero era la única forma

-lo sé Gaby, no hay nada que puedas hacer para que deje de amarte

Yo estoy sentada en su regazo y comenzamos a besarnos, sus manos están a los lados de mi cara, nuestro beso es lento y suave, yo sostengo sus antebrazos, todo mi cuerpo está lleno de escalofríos, es el tipo de besos que das con tu cuerpo y alma.

Ahora soy yo la que sostengo su cara mientras sus manos recorren mi espalda, el se levanta y va conmigo en brazos hasta la habitación en el segundo piso, definitivamente ver televisión no es lo nuestro.

Después de hacer el amor lentamente nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, y el teléfono de Steve suena, pero él sigue dormido

-Steve.-digo moviéndolo suavemente para que despierte

-umm.-dice estirando los brazos, se ve muy sexy tengo un trabajo difícil evitando atacarlo de nuevo

-tu teléfono

-oh.-ve el identificador.- dime Sam

Se queda escuchando y luego dice: -¿estás seguro?, bueno ok…

Cuelga y me mira

-¿Qué paso?

-tienes que ir a cuidar a Skye

-¿le paso algo?

-no, aun…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Banner está trabajando con un científico analizando a la tecnología Kree y los Inhumanos, en la investigaciones descubrieron que Skye es su hija, Banner dice que es inestable y que puede ser peligroso, aparte dijo que la iba a buscar, y si llega a encontrarla, bueno ya sabes qué pasa si Skye se agita.

-oh dios… ¿no podemos tener un segundo de paz?

-no hasta que estemos jubilados

-como si eso fuera a pasar pronto…

-tenemos que ir al refugio en Minnesota, no queremos un terremoto en el norte de Estados Unidos, ya destruimos una ciudad

-sí, tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos inmediatamente, pero tienen que decirle

-para eso tienes que haber llegado


	79. la apuesta

Bobbi

Es increíble lo que paso con Skye este mundo esta enloqueciendo totalmente, o quizás solo yo estoy enloqueciendo, decido ir a trotar un poco para despejar mi mente, las cosas cada vez están más extrañas.

Mientras troto siento un carro ir a mi lado

-deberías usar un short más corto para trotar

Ni siquiera tengo que voltear para saber que es Clint

-o vamos ¿estás ignorándome?

-¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-iba camino a la base y te encontré en el camino, si la vida te da limones…

-exprímelos en tus ojos

-alguien esta agresiva hoy

Suspiro

-vamos sube al auto, te dejare dentro de la base

-estoy haciendo ejercicio ¿no lo ves?

-va a empezar a llover ¿no lo ves?

Tiene razón y odio mojarme así que me detengo y subo a su mustang

-gracias .-digo de mala gana

-vaya te salió un aneurisma por decir esa palabras

-no presiones ¿sí?

-ok ok… -pasamos por el frente de la entrada pero el solo acelero y rodeó el edificio

-¿Qué haces?

-siempre entro por la de atrás

-nos quedaremos muy lejos del edificio central, tendremos que caminar mucho e igual nos mojaremos

-bueno entonces tendremos que quedarnos a acampar en el carro

-eres un idiota.-justo cuando digo esto un fuerte trueno suena y la lluvia comienza a caer

-el clima está de acuerdo conmigo

Entramos a la base pero no podemos estar más alejados ni que lo pidiéramos

-genial…-digo

-no seas tan gruñona Bobbi estar atrapada conmigo no es tan malo, soy un tipo con un gran carisma

-y ego

-también tengo otras cosas grandes pero eso tu ya lo sabes

-definitivamente eres un imbécil…

Estoy empezando a temblar, ya mi cuerpo perdió el calor de mi pequeña corrida y esta pasándome factura

-¿puedes bajarle al aire acondicionado?

-¿tienes frio? Claro que tienes frio ¿Quién sale a trotar en nueva york en short y top? Solo tu…

-no estaba haciendo frio y estaba corriendo

Él le baja al aire y me da su chaqueta

-toma, aunque tengo formas más eficientes de calentarte

-voy a prender la radio

Llevo mis manos a la radio y el también, nuestras manos se tocan y una pequeña corriente me recorre, creo que a él también, yo quito la mía y la pongo en mi pierna

El se olvida del radio y me ve

-sabes que quieres esto…

-no sé de que hablas

-lo sentiste

-estás hablando en clave

-vamos Bobbi, lo sentiste, podemos hacerlo sencillo si es lo que quieres, y podemos discutir después de esto, me encanta pelear contigo

-simple… ¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo

-bien

Me subo a su regazo y comenzamos a besarnos, al igual que la ultima vez se siente crudo y salvaje, y me encanta, el mordía mi labio y yo halaba su cabello, nos besábamos sin respirar casi, saque su camisa y fui a su cuello, el mientras tanto recorría mis piernas y apretaba mis nalgas, luego metió sus manos bajo mi short y comenzó a estimularme

-oh, dios Clint

Me toca seguro, es muy bueno en esto, sabe lo que hace, tener sexo con él es fascinante, luego de un par de movimiento con su dedos estaba desecha en sus manos

-eres tan sexy cuando te corres Bobbi

Nos besamos intensamente, saco mi top y devoro mis senos enloqueciéndome mientras me sujetaba a sus brazos, luego quito mi short y bajo sus pantalones, me deslice por su longitud y vaya que extrañaba esto.

-demonios.-dijo cuando está enterrado completo en mi

Comencé a moverme de arriba abajo mientras él seguía tocando mi cuerpo, me movía rápido estaba demasiado excitada y él lo noto, y comenzó a tocar mi clítoris de nuevo

-oh dios.-la estimulación mas el dentro de mi fue demasiado, pronto volví a llegar

El sostuvo mi cintura con su brazo y con el otro se sostenía de la puerta comenzó a apoyarse para impulsarse de un poco hacia arriba y entrar en mi más duro establecimos un ritmo salvaje hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax

-por todos los cielos.-digo cayendo sin fuerzas sobre el

-woah, uf tenía tiempo que no me cansaba tanto

Me pase a mi puesto y me puse mi ropa, el hizo lo mismo

-somos buenos en esto Bobbi, tenemos que repetirlo

-lo haremos mientras no se nos complique

-pff puedo hacerlo, pero sé que terminaras enamorada de mi

-alguien tiene confianza en sí mismo, no me enamorare de ti Clint, no sueñes

-¿apostamos?

-de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres?

-si te enamoras de mi tienes que pedirme matrimonio

-eso es estúpido

-¿eres una cobarde?

-no soy una cobarde, acepto ¿ y si tú te enamoras de mi?

-¿Qué quieres que te de si esa muy improbable situación se da?

-quiero este carro

-¿mi bebe?

-¿eres un cobarde?

-hecho, si logras conquistarme te mereces mi bebe

-hecho, ahora mejor me voy

-aun está lloviendo

-sí pero estoy aburrida aquí

-sé lo que estás haciendo, estas huyendo de nuevo, te cierras después del sexo, eso es hacer trampa

-nunca dije que jugara limpio.-digo saliendo de su auto y adentrándome en la lluvia


	80. una monstruosa familia

Hill

Gaby llego hace una semana, le dijimos a Skye sobre su padre, tanto ella como Gaby se esforzaron bastante en mantenerlo bajo control, Sam los trajo pero tuvo que volver a New York, lo extraño muchísimo, pero tengo que ayudar a Skye, Stark está aquí, revisando todas las instalaciones el ayudo a reforzarlas, necesitamos su ayuda para tener a individuos con poderes aquí, ya sean nuestros o reclusos, hay pocos lugares donde podríamos encerrarlos, Banner también está aquí, ya que él fue quien trabajo con el padre de Skye, y quien la está estudiando ahora ya que Jemma está muy ocupada.

-¿Qué tan malo es Bruce? ¿su poder siempre será así de destructivo?.-le pregunto

-no, ella puede concentrar las ondas en objetivos específicos, no tiene que hacer temblar todo, pero está en el principio, una vez que lo controle y pueda visualizar donde quiere producir vibraciones esta remos bien.

-es decir que no será un terremoto viviente

-no, ella puede disminuir el radio de acción considerablemente, puede crear vibraciones dentro de una persona y hacer que todo dentro se rompa, huesos, órganos…

-como los campo de fuerzas de Gaby

-exacto

-romper a alguien desde dentro, suena como un video juego

-sí, es algo que Gaby, Skye y Wanda pueden hacer, es mejor no meterse con ellas, los demás tenemos que destrozar y golpear para romper, esforzarnos, hacerlo a la antigua pues, ellas con solo apuntarte con sus manos estás listo.

-si bueno que Hulk te desgarre en dos tampoco suena apetecible

El sonríe y voltea hacia donde escuchamos voces, y es Gaby que viene hablando con Tony

-es increíble cómo te nutres de los demás, es como mis trajes solares, si yo pudiera hacer eso…

-el mundo estaría en graves problemas.-dice Banner

-no me tienes confianza

-claro que no, ¿Cómo vas con el gobierno?

-se pusieron todos tercos pero luego recordaron quien les da las armas que los hace ganar guerras así que se calmaron, no todos, pero nunca los he tenido a todos felices.

-chicos hay un intruso en la base tenemos que movernos.-viene diciendo Natasha corriendo hacia nosotros

-¿espera que?.-le digo

-es el doctor Calvin, el padre de Skye, es realmente fuerte, noqueo a varios agentes rápidamente, y los disparos no le hacen mucho daño

-¿es inhumano?.-pregunta Gaby

-no, el estaba trabajando en un compuesto químico extraño, y me di cuenta que robo unas cosas de mi laboratorio

-¿eso quieres decir?.-dice Tony

-que es algo así como Hulk

-genial…-digo

-iré a decirle y a proteger a Skye .-dice Gaby

Todos vamos hacia los gritos y cuando llegamos vemos a Steve peleando con él, se están dando realmente duro, la ventaja de Steve es que es mucho más ágil, Calvin se detiene cuando nos ve

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-a salvo, ahora cálmate, y piensa lo que haces…

-no voy a calmarme! Tráela AHORA!

-se que tu formula tiene fallas, si traes al monstruo no podrás volver a tu forma humana, piénsalo Calvin

-si no me traen a mi hija voy a destruir todo esta base no me importa

-y si la traemos lo hará ella, la podrás ver pero luego

-no! He esperado mucho y tu no vas a decirme que hacer

El hombre se ve claramente inestable, está completamente loco

-no quieres lastimarla ¿cierto? Solo cálmate

-no me dejaras verla?

-no por ahora

-entonces la buscare yo mismo ¿te dije alguna vez que mi novela favorito es dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde? Tú no eres el único especial Banner

Comenzó a cambiar su cuerpo, y poco a poco fue creciendo y poniéndose rojo

-oh no… dice Banner, tendré que lidiar con esto

-no bruce, no tienes que…-le dice Natasha

-tiene razón, lo menos que necesitamos a Godzilla vs King Kong, me encargare de esto.-dice Tony

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso tony? El traje no te ayudara.-le dice Steve que viene hacia nosotros

-no el normal, el Hulkbuster

-¿el qué?.-le digo

-uno que construí por si acaso un día Banner se salía de control

Tony uso una especie de sensor y se puso su traje tradicional, luego partes más grandes empezaron a irse añadiendo a él, menos mas que estamos en la parte abierta de la base

-verónica… dice Banner

-¿Qué?.-digo

-el sistema operativo que Tony tiene en el espacio

-oh

-deberíamos alejarnos un poco de aquí, tenemos que resguardar a los agentes.-dice Steve y el y Natasha van a alejar a los agentes del peligro, lo cual es buena idea porque la pelea ha comenzado, esta monstro es realmente horrible, no lo sé, Hulk no se ve mal, pero este se ve terrible sus venas estas brotadas es rojos y esta ¿babeando? , la cosa esa gruñe y comienzan a pelear, tony lo golpea y el regresa el golpe, arranca pedazos del traje de tony que rápidamente se reponen, tony le lanza ataques con sus propulsores hasta que lo deja mareado, y comienza a golpearlo rápidamente, la cosa se quita a tony de encima y lo lanza lejos.

-papa basta!.-escuchamos gritar a Skye entrando en el patio llorando con Gaby detrás de ella

El monstro voltea y la observa de repente gruñe y va hacia ella rápidamente, levanta un brazo para golpearla

-Skye!.-grita Natasha

Pero Gaby le envuelve con un campo de fuerza, lo cosa comienza a rugir desesperada hasta que Tony viene hasta el y lo levanta para luego estrellarlo contra el piso, lo vuelve a levantar y le dispara de nuevo varias veces sin parar, Cal comienza a deteriorase, se empieza a desintegrar su piel como si fuera acido, poco a poco cayéndose a pedazos

-la formula es inestable, sabía que al convertirse en el monstro no habría vuelta atrás y no le importo.-dice Banner

Y Skye que está ahora a nuestro lado comienza a llorar

Después de tantas cosas cayéndose, se desintegro completamente, Gaby estaba haciendo un buen trabajo manteniendo a Skye calmada, se fue con ella y Steve

Tony llego hasta nosotros solo con el traje usual

Se quito la mascara

-bueno, eso fue feo.-dice

-es una buena iniciativa Tony, pero aunque aprecio el esfuerzo eso no podría contener a Hulk ni dos minutos.-le dice Banner yéndose con Natasha

-juh ¿Quién diría que Banner es un presumido?

-bueno tiene razón, y lo sabes

-sí, lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?


	81. tiempo de reencuentros

Alex

Pensé que todos en Asgard iban a estar sorprendidos de que volví con Loki pero al parecer todos lo veían venir, me siento subestimada, pero el oráculo dijo que estábamos destinados y al parecer es una fuente confiable, lo restituyeron al consejo, lo habían botado por mí pero ahora que estamos básicamente juntos no tienen motivos para echarlo.

Nuestra relación ha sido una locura de principio a fin, no podía serlo menos ahora, Jane y Odín no estaban muy felices pero finalmente lo aceptaron ella sabe que lo amo.

Las cosas han cambiado ella ahora es una princesa, va al consejo pero solo como observadora, hemos tenido un trabajo difícil defendiendo la causa de Sif pero finalmente lo logramos, puede quedarse en la tierra si es lo que quiere sin tener repercusiones, al final si no hicieron nada con Loki hacerlo con ella sería tonto, lo de ella es considerablemente menos grave.

Voy a cabalgar con Loki dijo que quería mostrarme partes de Asgard que aun no veo, así que cuando veo dos corceles blancos preparados para nosotros en el patio enloquezco

-oh por dios que hermosos son

-sabia que iban a gustarte, a las chicas siempre le gustan las cosas peludas

-no son cosas peludas, son unas hermosas criaturas

-si bueno, a montarse tenemos que irnos

Subimos a los caballos y Loki me explica cómo manejarlo, yo no había montado antes, pero suena fácil

-¿lista?

-si

Me siento cómoda y comenzamos a cabalgar, voy siguiéndolo y nos adentramos a una especie de bosque hermoso.

-¿tienes otro escondite?.-le digo

-mande a hacer uno, así que solo será nuestro.

Me siento feliz que pensara en hacer algo así para nosotros.

-¿y si alguien viene?

-no lo verán, tiene un hechizo es invisible para todos, menos para mí que lo hice y para ti que bueno… lo veraz así todos los hechiceros de la galaxia se reúnan

Veo que nos acercamos a una linda cabaña hecha de rocas, se ve pequeña pero muy linda.

Nos detenemos frente a ella y Loki amarra a los caballos, al entrar me doy cuenta que no me equivoco, es hermosa, todo es rustico pero al mismo tiempo delicado, creo que la palabra para definirlo es acogedor.

-es hermoso Loki

-y eso que no has visto la cama…

-eres imposible

A pesar de que ya tenemos varios días reconciliados no hemos hecho el amor aun, y sé que es a lo que vinimos, lo deseo pero por alguna razón estoy nerviosa

-ven .-me dice estirando la mano, me lleva por toda la cabaña, no es que haya mucho por recorrer de todos modos

-este es nuestro lugar secreto, espero que si una vez te digo que te quedes aquí esta vez si me hagas caso.

-no cuentes con eso…

-sabía que dirías eso, es por lo que me gustas

Me atrae hacia el y comienza a besarme, nos besamos fuerte y duro, una vez nos quedamos sin aliento nos perdemos unos segundos en los ojos del otro, antes de besarnos de nuevo esta vez mas pausadamente recorriendo suavemente nuestros cuerpos y redescubriendo nuestras bocas.

Me empuja poco a poco hacia atrás hasta que estoy sobre la cama, une nuestras bocas en un magistral beso que me deja sin aliento y comienza a quitar las trenzas de mi vestido mientras yo quito su chaqueta y camisa para pasar mis manos por su pecho, y el recorre todo mi escote con su boca

-dios Alex, te extrañe tanto

-yo igual.-digo encargándome de sus pantalones

Una vez ha terminado de destrenzar el vestido me levanta un poco para sacarlo por mis brazos y solo quedo en ropa interior

-eres tan hermosa, lo más bello que he visto en cualquiera de los lugares a los que he ido, y te trajeron justo hasta mi.-dice acariciándome y besando el punto sensible entre mi oreja y mi cuello

-destino.-digo sin aliento cuando comienzo a bajar sus pantalones junto con sus interiores para tenerlo rápido sin ropa

-alguien está ansiosa

-no tienes ni idea

Quita mi brasier y va a mis pechos, yo sujeto su cabello firmemente

-Loki…

Baja sus besos por todo mi abdomen y se deshace de mi última prenda de ropa, besa el camino de regreso y yo lo atraigo a mi boca besándolo duro, mientras él se acomoda entre mis piernas y entra en mi

-ohh.-digo arqueándome hacia atrás

-trate de llevar esto con calma pero no me ayudas mucho

-no quiero calma, no ahora

Empiezo a moverme debajo de él y gruñe

-estas salvaje, me gusta

Me imita y comienza a moverse conmigo, agarro su trasero para instarlo a que se mueva más rápido y fuerte y él me complace, no tardamos mucho en alcanzar el clímax.

Estamos abrazados descansando, recuperándonos

-entonces te gusto la cabaña

No puedo evitar reír

-sí, me gusto

-bien porque vamos a pasar mucho tiempo aquí

-eso suena bien para mi

-¿a si? ¿Qué tan bien?.-dice comenzando a besar mi cuello

-muy bien…-digo sintiendo escalofríos en todo el cuerpo

-te van a extrañar en el castillo, si fuera por mí no saldrías de esta cabaña nunca, que digo de la cabaña, no saldrías de esta cama.

-¿eso es una amenaza o una promesa?

-lo que tu prefieras.-dice halándome poniéndome sobre él y estamos comiendo nuestras bocas de nuevo

Antes de darme cuenta estamos haciendo el amor de nuevo solo que más lento esta vez.

Pietro

Han pasado tres meses desde que se llevaron a Skye, y estoy enloqueciendo no puedo estar tranquilo, la paciencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte pero ahora mismo estoy al borde de un ataque.

-estas demasiado ansioso, cada día es peor.-dice Wanda entrando a la sala de entrenamientos donde estoy

-por que será… odio a la cueva a la que se la llevaron

-no es tan malo, a mi me funciono, se que a ella también lo hará

-pero todo lo que paso, lo de su padre, debí haber de estado ahí para ella

-ella sabe que quisiste ir, tu pataleta fue legendaria

-aun sigo sin perdonar a Coulson por eso

-todos nos preocupamos por ella, solo queremos verla bien, entre más rápido se ponga en control más rápido vendrá y estará contigo.

-bueno pero han pasado tres malditos meses, estoy perdiendo la cordura

-eso veo, esta te pego duro ¿no es cierto?, caíste por ella en cuestión de segundos

-sonara cursi pero fue verla, fue todo lo que necesite para quedar prendado de ella, algún día cuando te enamores me entenderás

-sí, no creo que eso pase pronto, los humanos son tan complicados, además imagínate lo inestable que sería yo con el corazón roto.

-primero nadie dijo que tenía que ser un humano, yo me enamore de una humana que ya no lo es

-técnicamente nunca lo fue

-lo que se sea…, segundo si alguien rompe tu corazón será mejor que busque la manera de desaparecer…

-¿de este mundo?

-de esta realidad

-en realidad yo podría ayudarlo con eso

-eres una cosa molesta ¿sabías?.-digo atrayéndola hasta mi, abrazándola

Se lo que hace, está aquí para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, lo ha hecho siempre, se ha encargado de mí, yo no he podido hacer lo mismo por ello, al igual que no me dejan hacerlo con Skye tampoco, esto es tan frustrante, quiero romper algo, me siento inútil.

-sigues agitado… ella estará de vuelta Pietro, volverá a ti cuando menos lo esperes.

-espero que tengas razón no se cuánto tiempo más puedo esperar.

La puerta de sala de entrenamiento se abre y veo a Sam entran con una mucho más grande Nieve, la cachorra viene a mi y la acaricio

-hola Nube.-ella empieza a ladrar y a dar círculos alrededor de mi

-¿extrañas a Skye? Sí, yo también

-bueno hombre te tengo una noticia, nuestras chicas bien en camino, María y Skye vienen saliendo para acá, el entrenamiento termino

-¿hablas en serio?

Mi cuerpo se llena de vida de nuevo, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan feliz, y luego estoy ansioso de nuevo

-¿Cuánto dura un vuelo de Minnesota hasta aquí?

-no más de una hora.-responde Sam

-¿tanto? ¿Stark no mejoro los quinjet? Debería ser menos

-por dios Pietro…-dice Wanda

Es la hora más larga de mi vida, los minutos están burlándose de mí, riéndose en mi cara, este reloj tiene que estar dañado.

Veo un quinjet venir hasta la base y no sé si mi corazón se detiene o late más rápido.

Una vez que aterriza veo a Banner salir con Natasha, van directo a hablar con Coulson

Luego sale Steve y espera a Gabriela, lo juro este tipo están caballero que cualquiera a su lado luce con el patán más grande del planeta, ellos se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí y Steve me saluda y Gaby me da una sonrisa, luego baja María y en seguida va hacia Sam

De verdad están torturando, tentando mi paciencia y control

Y luego la veo, bajando del avión en seguida me ve y sonríe no ha terminado de parpadear y estoy frente a ella, su cabello moviéndose por la brisa que creé, su sonrisa se hace más grande

-hola ¿me extrañaste?.-me dice

-no tienes ni idea

Ella me abraza y yo la cubro con mis brazos, se siente tan bien tenerla de nuevo conmigo

-no dejare que te lleven lejos de mi de nuevo ¿lo sabes cierto?

Ella asiente y levanta su cara hacia mí, yo recorro su mejilla con mis manos y finalmente une sus labios con los míos, es tan dulce y suave, todo lo que podría desear alguna vez, sin embargo somos interrumpidos por unos insistentes ladridos

Skye se aparta de mí y saluda a Nube

-oh dios estas enorme, que hermosa estas ¿te cuidaron bien?

-tiene de esclavos a toda la base, es la reina de este lugar

-como tiene que ser.

Escuchamos que alguien se aclara la garganta y volteamos para ver a Coulson a unos metros de nosotros

-Skye ¿puedo hablar contigo? Hay cosas que tenemos que discutir

-lo se Phil pero ¿podría ser después?¿puedes darme un break?

El parece considerarlo y luego asiente

-tienes razón, entiendo, ven a mi oficina cuando estés lista.-y se aleja de nosotros

-vamos a mi residencia seguro que tienes muchas cosas que preguntarme, y quiero esconderme un rato contigo antes de enfrentarme a todos.

-lo que sea que quieras.-digo y nos dirigimos a su residencia.

Una vez entramos vamos y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Dónde duerme nube?.-es lo primero que pregunta, me imagino que eso estuvo rondando en su cabeza todo este tiempo, el cuidado de su mascota que ya es de toda la base

-bueno, donde la agarre la noche, a veces con Wanda, con Sam cuando se queda aquí, cuando Steve y Gaby estaban también eran una opción, básicamente cualquiera en la base.

-menos Bobbi

-te sorprendería saber que ha dormido con ella, en ocasiones hasta la ha alimentado, hace un mes se enfermo y Jemma no estaba, como ella es técnicamente doctora también fui quien la inyecto, nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo, así que acostúmbrate a compartir mascota con toda una base.

-¿se ha quedado contigo?

-si, en ocasiones, cuando tiene un espacio libre en su ocupada agenda

Skye se ríe y luego se acurruca más cerca de mí.

-te extrañe, sobre todo después de lo que paso con mi padre

-sí, escuche sobre eso ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-si me sentí mal, es decir era mi padre, pero no lo conocí, no realmente, así que supongo que no dolió como debería ¿eso me hace una mala persona?

-no, no puedes extrañar algo que no conocías

-sentí tanto miedo cuando me dijeron, y luego cuando lo vi, era un monstruo trato de hacerme daño pero Gaby me ayudo, quise detenerlo pero era muy tarde para él, se había perdido a si mismo

-quisiera haber podido estar contigo, dios sabe que lo intente

-se que lo hiciste, María me conto de tu pelea con coulson, yo quería también estar contigo, pero no era prudente, no podía controlarme, solo veía a Gaby y Banner, en ocasiones muy esporádicas veía a Steve, María o Natasha que me llevaba libros, ah y una vez que vi a Stark, sin embargo anhelaba verte.

-hice todo lo que pude pero seguían diciendo que era peligroso

-lo era Pietro, tuve días malos, terriblemente malos, en ocasiones soñando movía todo, incluso pensando en ti, no me imagino lo que verte abría ocasionada, antes de irme por tratar de protegerte te lastime, lo siento por eso.

-no te preocupes por eso, no fue intencional, además es sexy una chica que puede patear tu trasero, tratare de no hacerte enojar.

-si deberías.-dice pero en tono de burla

-pero ya hablando en serio ¿todo está bien ahora?¿lo controlas?

-sí, lo hago, me costó hacerlo, pero lo logre

-sabia que lo harías, pero debo admitir que me estaba poniendo impaciente

-¿tu impaciente? No puedo imaginarlo…

-no seas pesada .-digo atrayéndola hacia mí para besarla esta vez sin distracciones, sus manos van a mi cuello mientras nuestros alientos se mezclan para luego dar paso a nuestras lenguas, este beso es mucho más intenso ya que no tenemos público, ni interrupciones, me voy poco a poco sobre ella hasta que esta recostada debajo de mi en el sofá, estamos mordiendo y lamiendo nuestros labios hasta que decido explorar su cuello, lo recorro completo y cuando llego a su oreja ella esta respirando pesadamente, puedo sentir el sofá temblar así que me detengo.

-¿estás bien?

Ella abre los ojos y se tranquiliza

-oh, lo tengo bajo control, pero definitivamente no experimente cosas tan intensas en Minnesota, estoy fuera de mis limites, sé que esto es difícil para ti pero tenemos que bajar un poquito la intensidad llevar las cosas con calma ¿puedes con eso?

Me siento y la ayudo a sentarme a mi lado y respiro un poco tratando de bajar el calor de mi cuerpo.

-sí, ir con calma, puedo hacer eso…

La cosa es que no se por cuánto tiempo


	82. de vuelta a la rutina

Clint

Skye ha vuelto y todos nos hemos familiarizado con su historia así que ahora que han pasado unos días y se ha adaptado de nueva a la rutina decido molestarla un poco, está en la sala de sistemas con Gaby, Bobbi y Fitz

-así que si tuvieras una situación vergonzosa podrías cumplir el "trágame tierra" literalmente ¿no Skye?.-le digo entrando y ella sonríe.- ¿o el de si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma?

-eres un imbécil Clint

-uno que extrañaste

-yo no dije eso…

-pero tampoco lo negaste

-alguien tiene el ego arriba hoy.-dice Gaby

-¿solo hoy ¿ .-dice Bobbi y le lanzo un guiño, gracias a ella mi mañana comenzó excelente y he tenido unas noches inolvidables esta semana, pero sigue huyendo, es una interminable rutina, pero puedo jugar su juego.

-asi que dime ¿vas a cambiarle el nombre a la cachorra?

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-bueno le pusiste nube porque tu nombre es Skye, ahora que sabemos que tu nombre es daisy ¿Cómo le pondrás? ¿minnie?

-le puse nube porque es muy blanca no por mi nombre

-¿Cómo es que estas tan familiarizado con Disney? Me sigue intrigando.-dice Gaby seguramente recordando el chiste de Aurora y Ariel que hice hace un tiempo en Francia

-Te lo dije, disneylandia es un lugar sucio y con peligroso

-claro…

-parece que descubrimos el placer culposo de alguien.-dice bobbi

-si bueno, ¿te pondrías las orejas de Mickey y harías un baile sensual para mí?.-le digo y ella tuerce los ojos mientras las chicas y Fitz se ríen

-o una corona de princesa si va mas con tu estilo, soy flexible, puedo adaptarme a diferentes estilo

-eres un imbécil.-me dice para luego salir de sala con Fitz

Me quedo un rato hablando con Gaby y Skye y Steve entra en la sala con mala cara

-¿Qué paso?.-dice Gaby que seguro noto lo que yo hice

-hubo un operativo de S.T.R.I.K.E. Estaban revisando una fábrica sobre la cual Lance tenía una serie de sospechas, fueron emboscados y perdieron varios agentes.

-oh dios…-dice Skye

-¿tenemos sospecha de quien puedo ser?.-dice Gaby

-hydra.-responde Steve

-cuando no es pascua en diciembre…-digo

-Lance dice que uno de los agentes de Hydra es algo que no había visto antes, dijo que imitaba tu forma de pelear y te vencía en tu juego, era el que más agentes derribo.

-genial, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas

-¿de quién o qué era la fabrica?.-pregunta Gaby

-era de industrias Oscorp.-dice Steve

Tony

El gobierno no está feliz conmigo por la creación de Ultron pero ya han pasado meses y les he salvado el trasero con su déficit fiscal, no es que me sienta orgulloso pero industrias Stark tiene al mundo temblando, no hay mejor compañía armamentista en el mundo y todos lo saben así que prefieren tenerme de su lado.

Sin embargo tuve una fuerte crisis matrimonial, Pepper cree que me estoy excediendo y la verdad si se me paso la mano, pero todos tenemos errores de cálculo, solo que esos errores generalmente no acaba con una ciudad.

La opinión pública esta mas dividida que nunca y Pepper está lidiando con muchas cosas en la presidencia, además de Theo, yo la ayudo pero es un chico de mama y como culparlo, no soy la mitad de ágil y eficiente que ella, aun trabaja desde casa pero recoge los desastres de ambos.

Hoy me vino a visitar el general Ross un viejo conocido, uno de muchos contactos en el ejercito, casualmente Banner estaba aquí, el encuentro fue incomodo aunque se puso peor con la llegada de su hija Betty , ex novia de Bruce.

La chica tuvo suerte que Natasha no es una persona insegura y que su relación con Banner es estable además que ahora no es Betty Ross sino Betty Talbot esta recién casada con el general que puso algunos problemas para coulson pero que ya lo ha dejado en paz, luego que Bobbi lo humillara robándole nada menos que un helicarrier.

-entonces que mantengas abastecido el departamento de defensa es básicamente lo que te salva de un juicio.-dice Pepper

-si

-este mundo es asqueroso

-¿quieres ver al padre de tu hijo en la cárcel Pepper?

-no, pero quiero verte centrado Tony, la vida va mas allá que robots y cosas que exploten, creí que a estas alturas ya sabias eso

-mi vida es la ciencia Pepper

-creí que ahora era un poco más que eso.-dice con voz dolida

-no es lo que quise decir, yo los adoro pero esto es lo que soy

-no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser quien eres, solo que midas un poco más las consecuencias de tus actos, acabaste con una ciudad Tony, indirectamente lo hiciste, al final salvaron el día pero dejaron devastación, dudas y críticas a su paso, no puedo seguir nadando en este mar de tiburones, tienes que escucharme, no solo como tu esposa y la madre de tu hijo sino como la presidente de la empresa.

-se que después de todo lo que paso creer en mí es difícil

-el problema no es que no crea en ti, el problema es que no puedo seguir defendiéndote ante el mundo, necesitas pensar en las consecuencias, para la empresa, para nuestra familia, para el país, para el mundo…

Ella tiene razón no he sido justo con ella actuando sin pensar en todo con lo que le toca lidiar, está sosteniendo esta familia sola, y yo por más que me he encargado de tratar de proteger el mundo no me he encargado de protegerla a ella

-tienes razón Pepper seré diferente, voy a cambiar

-no quiero que cambias Tony, yo me enamore de quien eres.-dice llegando a mí y abrazándome.-solo quiero que hagas un análisis de daños antes de hacer las cosas ¿sí?

-es tan sexi cuando hablas tan empresarial "análisis de daños"

-bueno soy la jefa de la compañía

-ojala fuera solo de la compañía

-¿vas a escuchar lo que te digo? Con el 50% me conformo.

-escuchare cada cosa que digas, tu eres lo más importante para mí, siempre lo has sido, ahora mi vida son tu y Theo, y no importa el proyecto que emprenda, todo lo demás es secundario.

-bien, ya es tarde y tuvimos un día agitado hoy con esas visitas, y Theo no estuvo fácil tampoco.- se acerca a mi oído y susurra. -asi que te doy 5 minutos para que te unas a mí en la cama , sudemos un poco y me hagas olvidar del mundo.

No hay mujer en la tierra que diga cosas más calientes al oído que Pepper, su fachada es calmada y profesional pero basta que se acerque a mi oído y me sube la temperatura y otras cosas en un segundo.

-como ordene Señora Stark.


	83. el pilar de STRIKE

Sif

Lance tiene 2 días en terapia intensiva, fue a un operativo con y no salió como planearon, como ha pasado mucho últimamente, yo no fui con el ya que me encontraba en Asgard fui solicitada por el consejo para darme la autorización formal de hacer mi vida en la tierra y la ratificación que no estoy exiliada ni perseguida, simplemente soy libre, tengo meses esperando eso, sé que es gracias principalmente a los esfuerzos de Thor, Alexandra y Sigyn, no puedo dejar de agradecerles, y cuando tengo los elementos para empezar una nueva vida llego y me encuentro con esto, es demasiado.

El doctor de la base sale de la habitación y me dice que cuando lo estaba chequeando despertó

-¿puedo verlo?

-puedes, pero esta alterado

-por supuesto que lo está, odia cuando las cosas se le salen de las manos y muchos hombres murieron bajo su cargo, aunque no es su culpa.

-sí sin duda está afectado por este y los otros fracasos que hemos tenido estos meses

-Shield también ha tenido problemas si tan solo entendiera que no es su responsabilidad solamente

-sabes que eso no es fácil, es la cabeza de la organización todo lo que pase recae sobre el

-lo sé, esto no lo va a ayudar

-esto y la otra situación

-¿ya se entero?

-no, pero lo sospecha, prefiero que seas tú quien se lo digas, solo te escucha a ti, necesito que sea alguien en quien confié para que el impacto emocional y psicológico de la información no sea tan fuerte, depende de cómo se maneje esta situación podría determinarse si sigue siendo director de strike

-iré a verlo

-buena suerte

-gracias

Entro y lo veo terriblemente pálido y con cara de desesperación en la camilla

-volviste…

-claro que lo hice

-si no estoy en las mejores condiciones para recibirte, de hecho es una visión un poco patética

-está bien Lance

-no, no lo está seguimos fallando perdimos un arma kree, Selvig murió en mi base, en mis narices, strike se está desmoronando y es por mi culpa

-no lo es, esas cosas pasan, Shield está teniendo problemas también, Hydra esta fuerte

-dímelo a mí, ese agente cambiaba de rostro, se convertía en ti, hacia lo que tu hacías, es como si te leyera la mente, te vence en tu propio juego, cuando me lo dijeron no lo quise creer pero ahora que lo vi sé que no mienten, logre quemarle la cara pero solo era una máscara, no le hice daño profundo.

-¿eso es lo que le hacía cambiar de rostro?

-muy probable, pero era todo lo que le aportaba la máscara, las otras habilidades eran innatas, es pequeño y ágil, debe ser un adolescente, un pequeño embrión de hydra

-bueno pero no eres la única persona que no ha podido con él, nadie es imbécil lo atraparemos

-créeme que lo haremos ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a Asgard?

-bien, puedo quedarme en la tierra sin tener repercusiones

-eso es excelente Sif

-sí, igual necesitan un puente permanente y ese soy yo

-genial, ¿me ayudas a sentarme?, me estoy sintiendo incomodo…

-claro…-digo sintiéndome nerviosa, no estoy preparada para darle la noticia aun

-los analgésicos deben de ser fuertes, porque desde que desperté no siento mis piernas

Yo no voy a mentirle no soy ese tipo de persona

-no son los analgésicos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-tu lesión fue muy fuerte, tu columna tuvo un fuerte daño

-entonces…

-hay que hacerte una cirugía Lance y tienes solo el 10% de posibilidades de caminar de nuevo


	84. busqueda interminable

Skye

Tengo dos meses desde que regrese a la base de nueva york y me encanta que aun me trate como si nada hubiese pasado, aun soy la encargada de los sistemas, solo que salgo un poco más a las misiones de campo, mi ya no tan cachorra súper estrella en ocasiones tiene compasión de mi y viene a visitarme pero su agenda es ocupada y esta siempre con alguien diferente.

-hola nena.-dice Pietro llegando abrazándome por la espalda

-señor Maximoff ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-quiero estremecer un poco mi día

No puedo evitar reírme es genial muchos se molestarían por las constantes bromas de los chicos pero a mí me hacen sentir que pertenezco, ellos son así, y que no cambiaran y me trataran diferente, tuve un momento difícil al principio pero no son condescendientes conmigo por eso.

-bueno puedo ayudarte con eso.-volteo y me acerco un poco a él y me detengo justo cuando nuestras bocas van a tocarse y pongo mis dedos sobre sus labios y emito una mínima vibración sobre ellos.

El me mira y sonríe.-es tan sexi cuando te pones juguetona

-para ti todo es sexi

-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es sexi

-uhhg busquen una habitación chicos.-dice Hill entrando junto a Fitz y Bobbi

-tus deseos son ordenes .-le dice Pietro -¿te tomas un descanso Skye?

-seguro.-le respondo

Y solo para molestar a Hill me carga y antes de que me de cuenta estamos en su residencia

-¿Por qué haces eso?¿tenias mucha prisa?

-quería molestarlos… y tenerte aquí

-bueno aquí estamos.-digo enrollándome en su cuello besándolo

-sí, traerte aquí fue una gran idea.-dice caminando hacia su habitación, me extraña que no estuviésemos ahí ya

Se siente en la cama conmigo en su regazo y besa mi cuello

-Wanda está teniendo una semana difícil, Nube la está ayudando con eso

-¿la fuiste a ver?

-sí, dice que ha tenido sueños extraños que un imágenes de personas llegan a su mente y repite Atillan una y otra vez

-¿atillan? ¿sabes qué significa?

-no, no me suena esa palabra, pero no es como si cuando Wanda tiene estas crisis diga cosas muy coherentes.

-ella esta tan conectada con todo… esta relación que tiene con el tiempo, el espacio, la realidad, a estas alturas su poder no ha sido totalmente descubierto, ya encontrara algo que le dé el equilibrio que necesita, quizás no hoy y no mañana pero algún día, mientras tanto lo único que podemos hacer es tenerle paciencia y ayudarla.

-si lo sé, ella saldrá de esto, siempre lo hace, solo me gustaría poder ayudarla un poco más, pero supongo que hay cosas que tienes que arreglar solo

-que hombre tan maduro, eso es muy cierto.-digo mordiéndole la oreja

-si sigues haciendo eso seré mas adolescente caliente que hombre maduro

-me encantan ambos.

Y otra vez antes de pestañar estoy en la cama y el sobre mi comiéndome el cuello, me aferro a su cabello y comienzo a quitar su camisa

-alguien está ansiosa… pensé que ese era mi papel

-te extrañe fue te fuiste una semana

-fue una misión muy larga, te compensare por ello

-más vale que lo hagas

Nos besábamos ansiosos, mientras mordía su labio el acariciaba mi espalda, di vuelta y me puse sobre el recorriendo su pecho con mis manos mientras el tocaba mi cintura y subía poco a poco sus manos por mis costados hasta quitarme la camisa, puso su manos en mi cabello y me atrajo de nuevo hasta su boca, mis manos recorrían sus brazos firmes y luego fui dejando rastros de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones donde finalmente me deshice de ellos, y luego el se sentó para ayudarme con los míos cuando estuve solo en ropa interior recorrió mis piernas dejando fuego por donde sea que sus manos pasaban finalmente llego al broche de mi bresier y fue lo más rápido que quito.

-te extrañe tanto Pietro

-créeme yo te extrañe mas

Besaba mis senos y acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me aferraba a sus hombros, luego nos quitamos la ultima prenda de ropa que nos quedaba y cuando pensé que íbamos a por fin aliviar nuestro dolor me dejo boca abajo en la cama y mordisqueo toda mi espalda enloqueciéndome, masajeo mis nalgas separo un poco mis piernas y entro en mi

-oh dios Pietro.

Me tenía casi inmovilizada, estaba debajo de él y no podía hacer nada solo recibir lo que quisiera darme, se movía despacio mientras besaba mis hombros, mi cuello y la parte posterior de mi oreja.

-te extrañe Skye, mucho, demasiado.-dice entrando más duro en mi

Me arqueo hacia atrás y sujeta mi cuello volteando mi cara para darme un beso

-eres tan hermosa, no me canso de ver tu cuerpo, de tocarlo

-mas rápido Pietro

-oh no, esta es una de las pocas cosas en mi vida que disfruto lento

Seguía dentro de mí con movimientos suaves y caricias desquiciantes hasta que una tensión se empezó a construir en mi vientre y comencé a gemir mas fuerte

-¿estás cerca nena?

Asiento y gimo una vez más

-bien

Salen de mí y me pone en mis rodillas, para entrar nuevamente, lo siento mucho más profundo así.

-oh dios Pietro

-shhh, te tengo

Siguió moviéndose un poco más duro hasta que finalmente llegue al clímax, y luego lo hizo el después de un par de penetraciones, y caímos en la cama y el sobre mí, seguía besando mi hombro

Se acomodo a mi lado y yo me acurruque hacia él, enrollando nuestras piernas juntas

-¿estuviste pensando en esto mientras estuviste afuera?

-si

-no estuviste muy concentrado entonces

-no, la verdad es que no, lo primeros días lo estaba, después solo quería volver aquí, para verte a ti y a mi hermana

-eres impaciente no puedes estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio o haciendo una misma cosa

-si puedo, me pueden encerrar en una habitación contigo y quedándonos haciendo el amor eternamente

-estoy hablando en serio Pietro…

-yo también

Le alzo una ceja y suspira

-bien, si estaba desesperada pero era porque no conseguíamos nada, todo eran caminos sin salida

-¿y lo lograron?¿ Consiguieron algo?

-no, todo fue un fracaso, ni rastros de Hydra

-o Lizzie…

-Gaby lo intento, no quería venirse, ver eso fue doloroso, no me imagino lo que pasaría si estuviera separado tanto tiempo de Wanda

-ya van 8 meses sin su hermana, esto es enloquecedor para todos

-no quiero sonar cruel pero creo que es hora que se vaya olvidando de ella

-si fueras tú, ¿lo harías?¿ Te olvidarías de Wanda?

-no

-¿ves?

-pobres chicas, lo que han tenido que pasar, tanta muerte, lo de Lucien asesinado en sus ojos y ahora esto, por lo menos Alex está bien

-sí, pero no están juntas, igual eso es una espinita que debe doler

-pobre Nube va a estar ocupada entre consolar a Wanda y Gaby

-es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a esta base, siempre sabe cuando alguien esta triste

-eso es porque es increíble igual que tu

-¿así? ¿Y qué tan increíble soy?

-bueno…

Comienza a besar mi cuello nuevamente y se pone sobre mí, mientras recorro su cuerpo con su manos siento que se está poniendo duro de nuevo

-bueno, eso fue rápido…


	85. destino

Alexandra

Ya ha pasado un año desde que estoy en el consejo, y tengo varios meses estable con Loki, tenemos nuestras discusiones, porque él es insufrible, pero al final del día terminamos en un desastre de brazos sobre la cama, todo aquí es maravilloso y abrumador, necesito dar un balance, voy a ver a mis hermanas pronto, tengo que ir a la tierra, sin embargo no será hoy Loki esta esperándome para dar un paseo, y por lo general vamos a la cabaña así que creo que estaré ocupada todo el día.

-hola hermosa

-hola, ¿quieres decirme a dónde iremos hoy?

-bueno eso va a depender de lo que me contestes

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-vayamos al árbol primero, Celius me dio permiso

-ok…

Una vez que llegamos ahí el comienza a hablar

-quisiera decir que aquí empezó todo, que aquí me enamore de ti, pero la verdad es que no es cierto, yo me enamore de ti, o mejor dicho descubrí que me enamore de ti, cuando por primera vez en mi vida sentí pánico, y eso fue cuando una lanza atravesó tu cuerpo, que tétrico lo sé, pero, así soy yo, aunque creo que aquí fue donde tu quizás empezaste a sentir algo por mi

-no

-¿no?

-no, yo empecé a sentir algo por ti el día que vinimos aquí, pero fue antes, cuando bailamos juntos

-¿en serio?

-sí, fue la primera vez que te vi después de que ayudaste a volver, y fuiste amable conmigo, y estabas tan guapo…-digo posando mis manos sobre su pecho mientras el sonríe

-¿a si? Bueno entonces fue buena cosa que te siguiera hasta aquí

-sí, lo fue

-Alex no puedo prometerte que no hare más cosas despreciables o estúpidas, que dejare de ser egoísta, o que me importara el bienestar común, no va a pasar, pero puedo asegurarte que nunca tendré la intención de hacerte daño, haga lo que haga tu serás lo mas importante, y siempre serás lo único con potencial para hacerme mejor o destruirme.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-porque es necesario que lo sepas

-lo sé, y sé que me tocara pelear y perdonarte muchas veces en el futuro, pero estoy bien con eso, no hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar

-eso es bueno porque iba a pedirte que te cases conmigo

Mi cuerpo entro en shock

-¿Qué dijiste?

-tú me escuchaste…

-no lo dijiste en serio…

-sabes que si

-esto es…

-¿estás haciendo tiempo? Puedes simplemente decir que no

-no es eso, es que no me lo esperaba

-yo no voy a dejarte ir, y tu por alguna extraña razón también me amas, así que pues quiero que seas oficialmente mía en este y todos los mundos

-bueno, entonces supongo que nos casaremos

El me da un dulce beso y deja su frente junto a la mía, e inhala profundamente

-no tienes ni idea lo que me has hecho ¿cierto?

-creo que me hago una idea…

-es genial que hayas dicho que si

-¿Cuándo quieres casarte?

-ahora mismo

-¿Qué?

-no necesitamos nada

-¿sabes lo que es una boda?¿ Viste lo que les costó a Jane y Thor?

-si, por eso es que nos vamos a casar ya, los dos somos dioses no necesitamos la aprobación de odin o el consejo, Jane era distinto porque era humana y necesitaba pedir aprobación, nosotros solo necesitamos ir y ya, ni siquiera seria una boda, es un acto de unión, es distinto

-¿Por qué es distinto?

-te lo dije somos dioses, seremos esposos, pero la ceremonia como tal es distinta

-¿y como nos vamos a casar ahorita? ¿Tienen una especie de Las Vegas Asgardiana?

-no tenemos eso que dices, pero solo necesitamos ir con el oráculo, es la única persona a parte de Odin que nos puede casar

-¿y no necesitamos nada?

-no, solo ir y querer hacerlo

-¿tenemos que avisarle?

-es el oráculo, ella sabe que vamos antes de que yo te lo propusiera, si quieres después tenemos la gran ceremonia tradicional, con el baile y todo Asgard

-no, la verdad no quiero eso, no se quizás quisiera a mis hermanas conmigo pero eso estaría difícil, esta forma de hacerlo es la mejor, no quiero una gran fiesta

-así no tenemos inconvenientes, lo único malo es que no podre ver la cara de Fandral cuando seas irrevocablemente mía

-Loki…

-lo siento, te lo dije no dejare de ser egoísta, mas si se trata de ti, ¿te arrepentiste?

-no, vamos…

Una vez llegamos al templo del oráculo me empiezo a poner nerviosa, esto se está poniendo real, de verdad vamos a casarnos, Loki nota mi inquietud

-si no quieres hacerlo no tenemos que casarnos Alex

-quiero hacerlo, solo estoy nerviosa, es normal

-yo no estoy nervioso, nunca he estado más seguro de algo, quiero esto

-yo también, solo que a diferencia de ti nunca he estado cerca de casarme

-¿es por eso?¿por lo que paso con Sigyn?

-no, es solo que… dicen que estar juntos es destino, y a pesar de que te amo y de que tú me amas a mi ¿Cómo sabemos que no estamos… no lo sé, siendo manipulados? No elegimos estar juntos, simplemente paso…

-es que no se supone que tomáramos una decisión, se supone que solo debe pasar y ya, yo tome la decisión de aceptar a Sigyn y luego me arrepentí, a ti ni te tenía en las opciones, y pasaste, y no creo que por tu cabeza pasara alguna vez estar conmigo, por lo menos no a propósito

-tienes razón, no tiene sentido pelear contra esto

Entramos a la sala donde debería estar el oráculo y es como si ella nos estuviera esperando

-así que ya se decidieron…

-¿sabía que veníamos?.-le digo

-por supuesto, y vi tu indecisión y miedos, también sabía que los apartarías, solo no podía predecir si te tomaría mucho o poco

-bueno ya estamos aquí completamente decididos.-dice Loki

Ella sonríe y nos pide que la sigamos llegamos a una sala oscura y en el cielo se ven reflejadas varias estrellas y es como un mapa.

-esta es la representación del espacio y de la unión de los 9 mundos en el árbol de la vida

-oh, es hermoso

Ella nos hace entrar en una fuente que está justo en el centro de la habitación y se pone frente a nosotros

Nos pide que nos tomemos de las manos y nos une con una cuerda doradas alrededor de nuestros cuellos

-bien, Loki seguramente te dijo que esta ceremonia es diferente, ustedes no tienen que decir votos o nada por el estilo, solo tienen que sentir la energía a su alrededor y quedarse juntos, nunca soltarse de las manos ni dejar de verse a los ojos, van a intercambiar pasado, van a unir el presente y a conectar su futuro, no es una unión de cuerpos, es una fusión de almas, no solo por los ancestros Asgardianos, sino por todas las entidades del universo, serán dos almas distintas pero solo una vida, una sola cosas puede ser más fuerte que su unión y es solo algo que venga de su unión.

-de acuerdo.-digo

Ella comienza a hablar muy despacio, casi no la oímos, pero nos mantenemos mirándonos fijamente, y agarrados firmemente, la cuerda que nos une comienza a brillar, y escucho como susurros, el agua a nuestro alrededor comienza a levantarse y se forma una especie de campo a nuestro alrededor, el agua girando y nosotros en el medio en esta especie de remolino, imágenes de nuestra vida comienzan a reflejarse en el agua y lo primero que siento es desesperación, veo a Loki y sé que siente lo mismo, luego me siento perdida como engañada, sigue decepción, ira y entiendo lo que pasa están uniendo lo que somos, lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí, tanto sus vivencias y sentimientos como los míos.

Luego siento alegría, mas tarde un dolor realmente profundo nuestras manos estas juntas apretándose fuerte, pero el dolor es insoportable, voy hacia adelante a caer de rodilla pero él me atrapa y me abraza, con una sostiene mi cintura y con la otra mi rostro, por mi mejilla corren lagrimas y sus ojos también se ven tristes es un dolor que te invade el cuerpo y el pecho, y en segundo un sentimiento aun mas grande…

Amor, y lo sorprendente es que es igual de intenso que el odio e igual de doloroso también sin embargo es un tipo diferente de dolor, después que eso acaba nuestros cuerpos se llenan de una gran paz, todo se siente en calma como si varias piezas perdidas en tu cuerpo calzaran, te sientes libre, te sientes completo…

-dos almas, dos cuerpos, dos vidas y un destino.-dice el oráculo

La cadena que nos une explota y partículas doradas llenan la habitación, el agua cae de nuevo a su estado normal y nosotros creo que sin pensarlo nos besamos, mis manos en su cara y las suyas en mi cintura aferrándose a él.

Cuando nos separamos el Oráculo nos dice

-aun les quedan retos, la calma no llegara aun, quizás nunca lo haga pero cada amenaza que llegue desde el día de hoy la enfrentaran, juntos

-eso es suficiente para mí, la calma es aburrida.-dice Loki

-gracias por hacer esto por nosotros.-le digo y ella asiente

Salimos de la fuente e inexplicablemente estamos secos, salimos del templo y vamos a ir al castillo

-Jane me va a matar cuando sepa que me case y no estuvo en la boda

-bueno técnicamente no fue una boda pero te dije que podíamos tener una

-después de un ritual con semejante significado no necesitamos una, esto es para quienes quieren unirse, no para nadie más, teníamos que estar solo nosotros, así estamos bien, me tocara enfrentarme a la furia de la princesa de Asgard

-creo que lo manejaras, eres mi esposa después de todo… si puedes conmigo

-tienes razón, después de esto el universo se nos puede venir encima y sé que estaríamos bien

-cuidado con lo que dices…

Dice dándome un beso


	86. el regreso

Bobbi

Clint y yo tenemos la más loca relación de todas, bueno no es una relación en el sentido de estar juntos, porque no lo estamos, pero peleamos como perros y gatos y unas 9 veces de cada 10 terminamos en la cama, pero de alguna forma nos funciona, ya tenemos en esto básicamente un año y no se nos ha complicado la cosa, aun…

Voy a buscarlo porque necesitamos revisar unas cosas para la misión de la próxima semana y me dijeron que podía encontrarlo en el garaje cuando voy llegando escucho ruidos extraños, como si golpearan cosas, como si golpearan personas, y quejidos, es raro ¿será que decidió entrenar aquí?

Me asomo desde la parte más cercana y veo que cerca de un quinjet está teniendo una seria pelea, pero no logro ver con quien, hasta que en un movimiento donde su atacante queda encima de él me doy cuenta que es con Bucky

-oh, por dios, ¿Qué hace ese maldito traidor aquí?

Me muevo pero sé que si fuera a ayudarlo se enfurecería, él y James van a terminar seriamente lastimados, se lanzan golpes y patadas, Clint no es bueno con las flechas solamente tiene una puntería excelente con cualquier cosa, y le lanza una herramienta a Bucky que de no ser por sus reflejos y su brazo metálico estaría dejándolo en el suelo.

Saco mi teléfono y comienzo a marcar el numero de Gaby, ella debe estar con Steve tienen que venir a detener esto

-¿hola?

-Gaby, te necesito en el garaje ya! Trae a Steve

-¿por qué?¿ Paso algo?.-dice Alarmada

-sí, el traidor de Bucky volvió y está teniendo una gran pelea con Clint

-¿Qué?! Detenlos inmediatamente

-sabes que aunque quisiera no podría

-estamos allá en un minuto.-dice y me cuelga

Estos chicos no paran, son un revoltijo de brazos y patadas, caen al suelo y se levantan, se lanzan contra los quinjets, eso serán unos cuantos ceros para la chequera de Stark

-¿Dónde..?.-dice Gaby cuando llega con Steve

El apenas entra los ve luchando y se lanza hacia abajo desde donde estamos para detenerlos

-basta!.-dice los chicos se detienen un segundo y lo ven

-quédate fuera de esto Cap.-le dice Clint y se lanza de nuevo hacia Bucky

-Clint basta, Bucky detente!

-no puedo si él no deja de atacarme.-le dice James

-es la última vez que lo advierto

-te va a costar detenernos.-le dice Clint

-a mi si, a ella no.-dice y señala a Gaby

Ellos no hacen caso a las palabras de Steve

Gaby hace un campo de fuerza y lanza a cada uno contra un quinjet, el golpe es duro, usa su telequinesis con el escudo de Steve y les pega realmente duro con el escudo a cada uno en el pecho hasta que los deja en el suelo jadeando.

Steve voltea y la mira sorprendido, Gaby casi nunca tiene una reacción tan violenta y tampoco usa mucho su telequinesis, mucho menos el escudo de Steve

Bajamos por las escaleras rápidamente y nos ponemos junto a Steve, el sigue mirándola sorprendido

-¿Qué? Estaban siendo imbéciles

Los dos se levantan golpeados del suelo Clint sosteniendo su hombro y James un costado, se golpearon realmente fuerte

-¿Gaby eso era necesario?.-dice Clint

-lo era, agradece que no use los bastones de Bobbi, ahora, vayamos a hablar como personas civilizadas.

-el es un maldito traidor

-no lo es, ya tendremos tiempo de explicártelo.-le dice Cap

-te lo dije.-le dice Bucky

-tu sentido de la percepción está realmente dañado, primero yo y luego Bucky, no tienes buena racha detectando verdaderos traidores.-le digo bromeando

\- tú también creías que era un traidor, te estás enterando ahorita igual que yo

-sí pero yo no creo saber la respuesta a todo a diferencia de ti

-lo que sea…

Llegamos a la sala de reunión y los machotes no se dejan revisar por Jemma, dicen que están bien, intentamos insistir pero son unos imbéciles, casi quiero que Gaby los golpee de nuevo

-bueno, empecemos con lo básico Clint, Bobbi, Bucky no es un traidor, solo se hizo pasar por uno.-dice Steve

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-le digo

-tenía que infiltrarme en la compañía de Elena y para que fuera creíble tenía que ser perseguido por Shield era más fácil si todos creían que era un traidor

-entonces no es un traidor pero si es un imbécil.-digo

-ahora, Bucky ¿conseguiste la información necesaria? ¿podemos definitivamente acabar con Elena ahora?

-por supuesto es un hecho, solo necesitamos un buen abogado, como siempre, escuche de un hombre que trabaja en un pequeño bufete de New York llamado Matt Murdock, el puede ayudarnos

-Jennifer Walters también podría ser una opción.-dice Clint

-¿la prima de Banner?.-le pregunto

-sí, ¿Por qué no?

-en fin, encontré la información para destruirla, e información sobre mi pasado, las piezas en mi cabeza tomaron formas, hay otras que nunca podre llenar pero estoy bien con eso, ahora, ¿Dónde está Summer?¿por qué no está aquí pateando mi trasero?

-ohhh.-digo y él me ve y luego observa la cara de todos

-¿Qué paso?

-bueno… Anthony estaba enamorado de Lizzie.-le digo y el pone cara molesta

-fuimos a una misión y el te remplazo…

-¿entonces?.-dice el

-el resulto ser un traidor, nos engaño, casi mata a Bobbi y secuestro a Lizzie, fin.-dice Clint

Y se gana una mala mirada de Gaby y Steve

-¿Cuándo paso eso? cuando dices que es un traidor ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

Gaby suspira.-mi hermana tiene un año secuestrada por Hydra Bucky, y ellos tiene un arma kree que creemos van a usar para revelar su poder

Creo que James esta en shock, se queda quieto como paralizado, y todos estamos igual esperando a que reaccione, finalmente suspira y va a hacia la pared y le da un gran golpe, no tiene ni un día aquí y ya ha roto paredes y quinjets

-¿Cómo demonios Summer puede tener un año en las manos de ellos? ¿Cómo?!

Woah, esta alterado y respirando, menos mal Clint peleo con él antes de que se enterara porque en este momento podría patear su trasero fácilmente

-créeme la hemos buscado, lo seguimos haciendo, pero no hemos podido dar con ella, Anthony seguro la tiene escondida.-dice Steve

-la semana que viene tenemos una misión a un lugar donde creemos puede estar Hydra, queremos atrapar a alguien importante a ver si nos dicen donde esta.-dice Gaby

-yo iré, no me importa lo que haya que hacer, traeré a Summer de vuelta así tenga que derrumbar cada base de Hydra que exista.


	87. su esencia

Steve

Bucky llego y está desesperado, no me imagino como estaría yo si me enterara que me sacrifique dejando a Gaby solo para que hydra la raptara por un año, debe ser insoportable, nos hemos encargado de iniciar el proceso de hundir a Elena, dándole las pruebas a las personas correctas, preparándonos para las posibles represalias que pueda tomar Elena, Lance ya camina, su recuperación ha sido milagrosa, Jemma se encargo personalmente de él, la pobre vivía en un avión, aunque según lo que dijo fue más difícil su recuperación psicológica que física.

Me encuentro a Skye y seguro que ella sabe donde esta Bucky, por petición de ella le seguimos diciendo Skye, no le decimos daisy que es su verdadero nombre, ya tenía una identidad, no creo que eso cambie de la noche a la mañana.

-Skye ¿sabes dónde está Bucky?

-la última vez que lo vi estaba con Coulson y Bobbi

-ok, gracias

Voy a la oficina de Coulson y los encuentro allí

-¿Qué está pasando?¿ a qué se debe esta reunión?.-les digo

-bueno estamos planeando adelantar la misión, hubo otra misión fallida de S.T.R.I.K.E, obviamente altero a Lance y bueno, pidió nuestra ayuda.-dice Bobbi

-¿es el agente ese de nuevo?.-les digo

-eso creemos, le decimos agente 33, tenemos que derribarlo, al parecer es el nuevo mercenario de Hydra, el reemplazo de bucky.-dice Coulson

-estoy pensando en capturarlo vivo, si es una pieza importante debe saber donde esta Summer

-¿Quiénes van en esta misión?.-les pregunto

-tenemos asignados a Clint como jefe de la misión, con el irán, Bobbi, Bucky, Skye, Natasha de piloto y Sam de copiloto.-dice Coulson

-perfecto, ¿para cuándo quieren adelantarla?

-para mañana

-wow, ok…

-Gabriela no puede ir, ya tenemos mucho riesgo llevando a Bucky

Bucky mira de una muy mala manera a Coulson

-Coulson esta es una misión personal, no importa a quien lleves, todos estamos afectados por Lizzie, los que no, están molestos por la traición de Anthony, o por lo de Strike, hasta nuevos reclutas estarían metidos emocionalmente a la misión

-tienes razón Steve, pero Gaby esta fuera, espero que me ayudes con eso

-Gaby no puede ser contenida, si ella quiere ir lo hará, tu y yo lo sabemos, pero la cosa es que ella confía en todos ustedes, en que harán lo mejor para encontrar donde esta Lizzie, y detener el asesino de Hydra que está acabando con nuestros agentes y daño a Lance

-puedes tener toda la seguridad de que traeré a Summer de vuelta y acabare con mi reemplazo

-y si Anthony asoma sus narices por ahí…-dice Bobbi

-nadie quisiera estar en sus zapatos.-digo

-acabare a ese infeliz.-dice Bucky

-lamento decírtelo amigo pero Anthony es mío, estas llegando tarde a esta fiesta, la repartición de cuerpo está hecha.-le dice Bobbi

-se los advierto, esto no es una revancha personal, es una misión, no pierdan el norte.-dice Coulson

-esto es más personal que nunca Coulson, no puedes pedirles que no se involucren, sin embargo estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de no perder el norte, todos hemos tenidos cicatrices y perdidas, pero hay que ver mas allá de eso

-no te preocupes por eso Steve nunca había estado mas enfocada

-me alegro de escuchar eso, espero que esta misión sea exitosa no podemos fallar esta vez

-será exitosa Steve de eso puedes estar seguro.

Al parecer tienen todo bajo control así que voy a buscar a Gaby a ver si esta tan tranquila con la idea de no ir a la misión, a pesar de que dijo que si pues no le creo completamente, se que confía en todos los que van pero no está de más asegurarse, se que está en la sala de entrenamiento así que me dirijo hasta allá

Al entrar la veo golpeando fuertemente el saco de boxeo alternando entre patadas, y golpes, está muy concentrada.

Estoy detrás de ella y ni me nota, tiene los audífonos puestos

Toco su hombro y tengo que agacharme enseguida porque me lanza un golpe

-oh dios, Steve lo siento, estaba tan concentrada…

-está bien, debí saber que harías eso

-¿estabas buscándome?

-sí, estaban discutiendo la misión, van adelantarla

-lo se

-me pidieron asegurarme que estabas bien con eso, y les dije que lo estabas, pero al parecer me equivoque ¿pasa algo?

-no…

-Gaby…

-Steve yo…-suspira se sienta en el suelo y pone sus manos en su cara

-hey Gaby ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-soy una cobarde

-¿Qué?¿por qué dices eso? Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco

-no, no lo soy, no voy a esa misión por miedo

-¿de qué hablas?

-confío en que los asignados a la misión lo harán mejor que nadie, solo que la razón por la que estoy bien con no ir es que no puedo aguantar otra decepción

-tienes miedo de que no encontremos algo que nos lleve a Lizzie

-sí, también me da miedo encontrar algo diferente

-no entiendo…

-¿Qué le habrá hecho Hydra a Lizzie?¿será la misma? Ha pasado un año Steve, aun cuando tengo esperanzas de que este viva soy realista y sé que las cosas no serán iguales, no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, vi morir a Lucien frente a mí, luego tuve que ir a recorrer todo el espacio buscando a Alex, no sabes lo asustada que estaba, la determinación que tenia lo cubrió todo y no me mal entiendas, adoro a Alex pero no estamos tanto tiempo juntas, no he creado un vinculo tan fuerte con ella a como lo hice con Lizzie ¿tiene sentido?

-lo tiene, pasaron mucho más tiempo juntas, eran grandes amigas antes de saber que eran hermanas

-sí, y como dije las adoro a ambas, pero a Alex la encontré enseguida, ya ha pasado un año con Lizzie, no resistiría encontrarla destruida o peor aun no encontrarla, no puedo hacerlo, es cobarde de mi parte pero solo no puedo seguir haciéndolo, cada decepción es más grande, duele demasiado, solo la quiero de vuelta, a Alex la encontré para perderla de nuevo, para descubrir que es parte de algo mas y que su lugar está lejos de nosotras, entiendo la situación pero básicamente fue lo que paso, me dieron una familia para arrebatármela, no es justo

-tranquila Gaby la encontraran.-digo abrazándola.- Lizzie no es Lucien, ella es fuerte, no es que Lucien no lo fuera, pero sabes que Lizzie es terca, no va a morir ella va a regresar, puede que diferente, pero seguirá siendo nuestra Lizzie, seguirá siendo tu hermana.

-solo espero que hayan dejado algo de su esencia en ella.


	88. sin trucos esta vez

Bobbi

Hoy es el día de la misión, todos estamos preparándonos en el quinjet, vamos hacia España, allí es donde tenemos información que esta uno de los escondites más importantes de Hydra, Natasha va de piloto y Sam de copiloto, Clint comienza a dar las ordenes

-todos entraremos por el mismo lugar, sin embargo después nos separaremos

Skye y James irán por el ala este y Bobbi y yo iremos a la oeste, una vez allí dependiendo lo que encuentren decidirán la forma de proceder, no sabemos si esto es un laboratorio, una cárcel, o el uso que le da Hydra así que tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa que se nos presente, Natasha y Clint manténganse atentos y con la nave lista monitoreando todo, necesitamos mantener nuestras comunicaciones eso es lo primero que van a cortar cuando descubran que estamos ahí

-entendido, ya tenemos todos los juguetes que nos dejo Skye.-dice Sam

-perfecto, todos alertas ¿ok? No pierdan el norte, no se dejen nublar la mente

Una vez llegamos a Madrid a la base de la cual recibimos información el quinjet se queda encima del edificio y nosotros nos lanzamos, está en modo inrrastreable así que no deben saber aun que estamos aquí.

Todos bajamos a través de cuerdas, y el quinjet queda suspendido sobre nosotros, ni siquiera suena, Stark se supera a si mismo cada vez mas.

Clint abre la puerta de la azotea y Bucky lo cubre, apenas lo hace agentes comienzan a dispararnos, Bucky se deshace de dos y Skye que esta tras él rompe 2 mas desde dentro, no deja de asombrarme su poder, yo estoy de ultima cubriéndonos las espaldas, al entrar, nos conseguimos un par más que vienen hacia nosotros, Clint y Bucky se encargan de los más lejanos uno con flechas y el otro con disparos, Skye y yo de los más cercanos a nosotros, yo con los bastones y ella alterna entre pelear y usar sus poderes, creo que le va un poco mejor usándolos, no es mala combatiendo, pero es promedio no excelente, sin embargo noquea a dos, seguimos adentrándonos en el edificio y nos dividimos ahora que acabamos con el primer lote de agentes, pero seguro hay mas, Skye y Bucky se van, y yo me quedo siguiendo y cubriendo a Clint, varios agentes vienen hacia nosotros y comenzamos a irnos abriendo camino, hay más de los que pensé, estoy con varios sin embargo una flecha pasa a un lado de mi cabeza, y cuando volteo veo un agente en el piso con la flecha en su frente y una pistola en su mano, si Clint no me cubre tendría un gran disparo en mi espalda, seguimos, y acabamos con el segundo lote, llegamos a un lugar donde hay varias puertas, si bajamos los dos quedaríamos en una posición desventajosa así que decido ir yo, que uso el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y dejarlo a él y sus flechas cubriéndome, y está de acuerdo.

-cuando abras las puertas te apartas para cubrirlas desde aquí

-sí, señor

-es tan sexi escucharte decir eso, puedo acostumbrarme

-Clint ahora no, estamos en una misión

-lo sé… apresúrate

-voy…

Bajo las escaleras y una vez que llego abajo sigo el plan, abro puerta por puerta apartándome para que Clint cubra la entrada, sin embargo en la primera solo hay un pequeño laboratorio, cuando entro no consigo nada extraordinario, en la siguiente hay una sala de informática, pero tampoco puedo acceder al sistema, en la tercera hay una espacie de camilla con brazaletes, como una silla de odontólogo, solo que mas atemorizante, en esta pueden inmovilizar todo el cuerpo, esta frente a una pantalla apagada, como no consigo nada relevante salgo y le digo a Clint desde abajo

-no hay nada, esta área está limpia, vayamos tras Bucky y Skye a ver si necesitan ayuda

-hasta ahora no me han dicho nada.-responde

-bueno igual creo que deberíamos cubrirlos, si esta área esta sola seguramente es porque hay algo más importante en la otra.

Cuando voy a subir veo un agente detrás de Clint, esperando para sorprenderlo por la espalda, todo mi cuerpo se llena de miedo y grito para avisarle

-tras de ti Clint!

Clint voltea y enseguida se agacha y comienza a combatir con el hombre que venía a lastimarlo, subo rápidamente para apoyarlo, ya que es posible que otros agentes estén con él, sin embargo cuando llego arriba veo que están solos combatiendo, el agente es bueno pero Clint lo esquiva rápidamente, en un descuido agarra su brazo lo dobla hacia atrás y el agente trata de resistirse, Clint lo agarra por el cuello, el agente se echa hacia adelante duro llevándose a Clint con él, mi halcón da una vuelta y está de nuevo en pie, el agente de hydra también sin embargo Clint logro arrancarle su pasamontañas en la caída y cuando veo su rostro todo mi cuerpo reacciona.

-Anthony.-digo, el muy maldito me mira y sonríe

-sobreviviste solo para venir a la cueva del lobo, eso no fue muy inteligente

-meterse conmigo no fue muy inteligente maldito idiota

Escuchamos por el auricular que bucky dice que encontró al agente que vinimos a capturar, que está en persecución pero que necesita apoyo porque no sabe donde esta Skye.

-Bobbi…-dice Clint

-ve con bucky yo me encargo de este disfraz

-no puedes matarlo, puede hablarnos acerca de Lizzie

-ambos saben que no hare eso…-dice el imbécil

-si Hail Hydra y toda la cosa…-dice Clint

En el fondo Clint y yo sabemos que no miente, no va a decirnos donde esta, Lizzie es uno de los grandes activos de hydra y el tomo muchas molestias para llevársela, además estaba obsesionado con ella, quizás aun lo este, no importa que método de tortura uses no va a soltar nada.

-te creo, así que voy a darme el gusto de ahorrarle al planeta el desperdicio de oxigeno que eres

Clint se ve indeciso en dejarme pero le muestro decisión en mi mirada y termina por ceder

-acabalo

-sí, vete de nuevo, esta vez cuando vuelvas si la encontraras muerta

-eso lo veremos

Clint desaparece y yo me preparo para enfrentar al imbécil

-tú y yo esta vez sin trucos maldito traidor

-eso no significa que vaya a irte mejor esta vez

-ya cállate de una vez

Fui hacia él y lo golpee con uno de mis bastones en la costilla derecha, se fue hacia un lado pero se recupero rápido, saco un cuchillo y se puso en guardia, vino hacia mí pero eche mis caderas hacia atrás y lo esquive por poco, corto levemente mi chaleco, comenzamos a intercambiar golpes rápidos, mis bastones eran detenidos por sus antebrazos, agarro uno de ellos lanzándolo lejos, mientras alzaba el brazo para lanzarlo aproveche que dejaba su pecho descubierto y vulnerable y lo patee en el medio del tórax, quedo aturdido pero como es un traicionero saco una pistola y me apunto, me agache rápido mientras me disparo y fui hacia él, con el impulso caímos los dos por la baranda hacia abajo, me golpee el hombro derecho de forma considerable, rodé rápido para alanzar el arma primero pero el imbécil estaba detrás de mí con su cuchillo, logre patear su mano y sacarlo de su agarre pero estaba en desventaja así que me puse de pie con mi hombro doliéndome horrible, ahora si empezamos a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y aunque no estaba en mis mejores condiciones este pelele no tenia oportunidad de ganarme, intercambiamos un parte de golpes y patadas, pero lo estaba acorralando sin embargo el toco mi hombro y me hizo bajar la guardia ya que el dolor era fuerte se lanzo sobre mi y cuando quedo encima de mí en el suelo comenzó a estrangularme, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que cerca de mi estaba el bastón que había lanzado, estire mi mano lo mas que pude mientras sentía como poco a poco rompía mi cuello, estire mis dedos hasta que ya no pude mas, finalmente lo roce, lo atraje con los dedos hacia mi palma y cuando estuvo seguro en mis manos golpee fuertemente su cabeza cuando estuvo fuera de mi me puse rápidamente de pie, en su aturdimiento le patee el estomago varias veces hasta que boto sangre por la boca, y me detuve vi el arma nuevamente y fui hacia ella, la tome y luego lo apunte, el se sentó en el suelo mirándome

-anda, dispara, termina con esto, véngate

-no, esta no es la forma en la que vas a morir, no es mi especialidad

-¿Qué vas hacer?¿pegarme con los bastones hasta matarme?

-soy buena con los bastones pero no es mi especialidad, voy a dejarte sin aire como lo hiciste conmigo

-lamento informarte que no hay una piscina en este complejo

-no la necesito

Voy hacia él y lo agarro por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastro hacia dentro de la primera puerta, está débil, debe tener las costillas fracturadas, pero una vez lo dejo en el suelo solo por asegurarme le disparo a cada una de sus piernas

-ohhh, maldita perra!.-comienza a lamentarse

Tengo mucho tiempo que no hago algo tan maquiavélico, pero lo odio, la traición es una de las cosas que más me molestan en la vida, y este imbécil tiene que sufrir

En este laboratorio están los tres elementos que necesito para hacer que este imbécil muera lentamente, voy y tomo los tres tubos de ensayos con los líquidos necesarios, tomo un envase los uno y hago que Anthony se lo tome, se resiste pero no tiene mucho con que luchar

-¿Qué me diste loca psicópata?¿qué me hiciste?

-tuve un pasado antes de ser agente, yo experimentaba con cosas… algunas muy interesantes, y eso fue lo que hice, eso que te tomaste va a hacer que tus órganos colapsen, vas a sentir como poco a poco tus pulmones dejan de funcionar, como te vas muriendo por dentro sin poder hacer nada

-estas enferma…

-técnicamente ahora tu lo estas, tu cuerpo ya debe estar empezando a desequilibrarse y una vez mueras te vas a descomponer muy rápido, pero eso no es problema ya que no tendrás velorio, o entierro, simplemente estarás en una bolsa de basura tirado en cualquier hueco.

Sé que perdí tiempo precioso, que pude terminar con el rápido e ir a ayudar a los chicos, pero esto es personal, nadie más vuelve a traicionarme y salirse con la suya, el que me traicione se va a arrepentir…

-adiós Anthony…-me doy la vuelto y lo dejo en el suelo, está comenzando a ponerse pálido.-ah, por si acaso esto no funciona totalmente bien.-lo apunto y le disparo en el abdomen.- también te desangraras


	89. cuando despierte

Bucky

Nos separamos y me fui con Skye hasta el lado oeste del edificio, nos cruzamos con varios agentes y ella es asombrosa, como caen como moscas a su paso con solo señalarlos con sus palmas, yo me encargo de los que vienen a los costados, no sé si Bobbi y Clint se encontraron tantos pero esta área está realmente resguardada, seguimos avanzando y llegamos a un lugar bastante grande, como de entrenamiento siguen llegando agentes pero no en grandes cantidades, le disparo a dos a uno le rompo el cuello, Skye noquea a uno a otros 4 los rompe y al último le dispara.

Al final de la sala hay una puerta y creo que lo que hay allí debe ser importante porque está muy alejado, caminamos hasta allí y abrimos la puerta, no veo nada extraordinario, hay una mesa con unos planos, medidas y mapas, hay otros en el suelo, y dentro de esta habitación hay otra puerta, Skye se dirige a ella y entra cuando voy a ir detrás de ella escucho que alguien viene, está siendo sumamente sigiloso pero aun puedo oírlo, volteo y tengo a un pequeño agente frente a mí, no sé porque ahora siempre están con la cara cubierta, se queda parado, esperando que yo haga el primer movimiento seguramente, así que lo complazco, porque necesito saber a donde fue Skye ya que esta sola, saco mi cuchillo y el agente ni se inmuta, me acerco a él y le lanzo par de ataques que muy ágilmente esquiva, sin atacarme aun, se mueve rápido y con gracia el muy maldito, aunque logro hacerle una rasgadura a su chaqueta, y me doy cuenta que es muy gruesa, que su ropa lo protege mucho, así que tendré que hacerle heridas profundas, dispararle o romperle el cuello.

Vuelvo a volcarme sobre él, esta vez responde un poco mas defensivamente y me quita el cuchillo, le lanzo par de golpes y dos patadas pero las esquiva, se detiene y ahora viene hacia mí, se mueve seguro y rápido, se me hace difícil esquivarlo, sin embargo lo logro, aunque tengo que retroceder un poco, me lanza una patada la conecta en mi estomago y caigo sobre la mesa, doy una voltereta hacia atrás rápidamente agachándome debajo de la mesa y el cuchillo se clava justo donde caí cuando lo lanza, me levanto y le lanzo la pesada mesa pero retrocede rápidamente

-Skye! ¿Estás bien?.-no responde

-Skye!

El agente ha salido de la sala, y enseguida voy tras el tengo que perseguirlo, además me recuerdo que tengo que dominarlo, me doy cuenta que este es el agente que casi deja invalido a Lance, mi boleta para conseguir a Summer, me doy cuenta que no puedo matarlo, tengo que atraparlo que es más difícil

-Clint conseguí al agente 33, estoy tras él, necesito apoyo no sé donde esta Skye

-¿estás seguro que es quien buscamos?¿viste su rostro, su máscara?

-no, todos tienen pasamontañas, pero este es diferente es el único que podría acabar con tantos agentes, es realmente habilidoso

-en seguida te cubrimos

-de acuerdo

Finalmente veo al agente está en la puerta de la sala, va a salir pero lanzo un cuchillo que queda clavado en la puerta cerca de donde está su mano, el se da la vuelta.

-tienes que pelear conmigo, no tienes escapatoria, nadie que te ayude, acabe con todos los demás, el ultimo eres tú, no tienes a donde ir

El corre hacia mí y el enfrentamiento comienza, mas allá de ser fuerte es increíblemente ágil, ser pequeño le da ventaja me tiene esforzándome al máximo, no me costaba tanto una pelea desde Steve, después de rato de intercambiar golpes y patadas me doy cuenta porque es tan difícil, es un punto ciego porque es cierto lo que decían, te copia, te vence con tus propios movimientos, es como si pelearas contra ti mismo, sabe lo que vas a hacer y te detiene o lo hace antes.

Saca una navaja de su bota y se pone en guardia

-ya es hora de acabar con esto.-como quisiera poder asesinarlo, pero es como dijo Clint, no hay que perder el norte

Se lanza hacia mí, con par de movimientos la esquivo, trato de pensar que haría yo y es el única arma que tengo para defenderme, no tengo armas ya, y si las tuviera tampoco puedo usarlas, la única forma de poder vencerlo es hacer algo que normalmente no haría.

Así que eso hago, le lanzo par de golpes para mantenerlo ocupado y distraído y luego hago una barrida en el suelo para tumbarlo al piso, nunca haría eso en otra situación no me pondría en situación desventajosa peleando en el suelo, agarro su muñeca y trato de quitarle el cuchillo pero con su otra mano me golpea en el rostros, sus guantes de cuero hacen el golpe más duro, pero uso mi brazo metálico para doblar su otro brazo, se retuerce usa su pierna y me hace una rara llave y mete su rodilla en mi estomago, pierdo un poco de agarre y se libera y se pone de pie rápidamente, yo hago lo mismo, lo tengo cerca de espalda delante de mí, voy a agarrar su cuello, pero lo único que alcanzo es su pasamontañas, lo halo y se lo quito y mi sorpresa es descubrir un lacio cabello negro cae, es una mujer, el puto agente 33 es una mujer, con la ropa tan gruesa no se distingue su figura, parece un pequeño hombre, se agacha y recoge el cuchillo y cuando voltea el peor de todos los golpes de mi vida me deja sin habla.

Un rostro que solía traer luz ahora se ve pálido y sin brillo, todos los rasgos del verano han desaparecido, su cabello dorado, hasta sus ojos se ven más oscuros…

Summer se lanza hacia mí y trato de detenerla, pero aun estoy estupefacto, sus ataques son inminentes y mi garganta está cerrada, mi cuerpo entumecido y no logro concentrarme y ella da una vuelta en el suelo y el cuchillo termina en mi pierna, caigo en el suelo arrodillado pero la verdad no siento nada, estoy arrodillado y ella de pie frente a mí con un espacio de un metro viéndome como si no me conociera, lleva la mano a su espalda y de su cintura saca una pistola, y me apunta se ve decidida, le quita el seguro y su nombre sale por voluntad propia de mis labios

-summer…-digo sin fuerzas

Ella da un salto como si algo la hubiese tocado o asustado, ahora entiendo cómo se siento Steve cuando me vio después de tantos años, aunque no creo que fuese igual, el no fue el culpable de que me convirtieran en esto, yo soy el culpable de que le sacaran el brillo y la vida a summer, se ve como ella y al mismo tiempo no.

Ella sigue apuntándome, solo que no se ve tan decidida.

-summer, mírame soy yo, bucky.-la mirada en sus ojos está cambiando, suspiro.-soy Army…

La pistola cae al suelo y ella se ve confundida, mira al piso y es como si se estuviera mareando, voy a levantarme para ayudarla pero cae hacia adelante, logro atajarla en el suelo y evitar que colapse contra el suelo, veo su espalda y hay una flecha en ella, levanto la mirada y veo a Clint con el arco en la mano

-Clint!

-relájate, o la mate solo es un tranquilizante, sé que es la clave para Lizzie, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el agente 33 era mujer?

-no necesitamos intercambiarla por summer

-¿de qué hablas?

-el agente 33 es summer.-digo dándole la vuelta delicadamente a su cuerpo, me saco el cuchillo de la pierna y me pongo de pie, con ella en brazos, Clint se acerca a mí y cuando la ve sus ojos se abren mucho

-mierda… esto es… mierda!.-está realmente impactado, no sabe qué decir, no lo culpo

-¿Dónde está Bobbi?

-aquí…-dice Bobbi viniendo hacia nosotros, ¿esa es el agente 33?

-si.- cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para ver su cara se pone pálida

-¿es una máscara?¿es..?¿es…?

-¿Lizzie?, si lo es…, no es una máscara.-le dice Clint

-oh por dios… tengo que atenderla, esta herida ¿Dónde está Skye?

-no lo sé, estaba en aquella sala, cuando empecé a luchar con summer la llame y nunca salió

-por favor que no sea otro pasadizo secreto…, busquémosla y salgamos de aquí, Gaby va a estar tan contenta…-dice Bobbi

Clint suspira.-va a llegar herida, sin contar que es la agente 33 no sabemos que tanto la cambiaron así que hay que tomarlo con calma, no creo que Gaby vaya a estar muy feliz

-summer no es una asesina, ellos son los culpables, no ella

-lo sé james, pero tienes que admitir que no es la misma.-dice Clint

-me reconoció, se detuvo, no es tarde para ella, lo hizo apenas dije su nombre

-quizás, pero sabes que no es enteramente la misma, solo mírala.

-chicos basta busquemos a Skye y salgamos de aquí, discutiremos esto en el avión

Vamos a la sala y entramos por la puerta que entro la última vez que la vi, y extrañamente está ahí, parada frente a una pared, vemos a la pared y hay un montón se rayas y símbolos

-¿Skye?.-la llama Bobbi pero ella parece inmersa

-¿esas rayas tienen sentido para alguno de ustedes?.-dice Clint, Bobbi y yo negamos con la cabeza

-¿Skye? .-dice Clint y toca su brazo y ella no reacciona

-vamos chicos hay que atender a summer

-SKYE!.-dice Bobbi zarandeándola y ella parpadea y reacciona

-¿Qué…?

-estabas perdida en eso hay que irnos…-le dice Bobbi

-yo… no se… -ve hacia mi.-¿esa es Lizzie?

-sí, y hay que atenderla, así que vayamos

En el camino al avión escucho a Bobbi hablar con Skye

-¿Qué es eso que estabas viendo tan concentrada? Te olvidabas del mundo a tu alrededor

-no tengo idea… no tiene sentido para mí, pero siento que tiene que ver conmigo de alguna forma, solo que no logro darle sentido aun.

Entramos en el quinjet y natasha y Sam se asombran de ver a summer, Bobbi la está atendiendo.

-no puedo creer que trajéramos a summer.-dice Skye

-eso fue muy inesperado.-dice Sam

-sí, pero solo importa que está con nosotros ahora, que está bien y que todo volverá a ser como antes.-digo

-odio decepcionarte amigo pero ha pasado un año y no sabemos que ha vivido, ella está de vuelta pero estoy seguro que las cosas no volverán a ser como antes, nunca más…-dice Clint

Y me doy cuenta que se que tiene razón y que estoy temiendo el momento en que summer despierte.


	90. el viaje a midgard

Alex

Han pasado varios días desde mi unión con Loki, Odín no se molesto porque como dijo loki ambos somos dioses, Thor se sorprendió y jane apenas me habla, ya avisamos al consejo y sigyn tenía una genuina sonrisa, es verdad que no quiere a loki de la forma en que yo imaginaba.

-no puedo creer que te hayas casado con loki y no me dijeras…-dice jane cuando entra a mi habitación, aun no lo supera

-jane por enésima vez, no fue una boda, fue una unión ¿ok?

-es lo mismo…

-no, no lo es, es algo intimo no tenía que estar nadie más, fue diferente, pero lo siento, ¿contenta?

-no, no estoy contenta, pero estoy harta de estar molesta contigo

-que bien, me alegra oír eso

Se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo.-felicidades, escogiste un esposo muy particular pero sé que aunque no es la mata de la bondad, te adora

-gracias jane

-bueno ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo fue?

-fue… mágico, intenso, indescriptible

-eso suena fuerte

-lo fue, pero también hermoso

-¿vas a decirle a tus hermanas? Ha pasado mucho tiempo

-sí, lo sé, debería ir a verlas, ya que ellas pues no pueden venir

-sí, solo que hay que esperar que Heimdall llame a Sif, a menos que bajes con Thor

-no, creo que esperar a Sif es lo correcto, Thor no debería ir a la tierra a menos que sea necesario, además la función de Sif es esa , ser la conexión entre Asgard y midgard

-sí, es cierto…

Thor entra a la sala donde estamos

-hablando del rey de roma…-digo

Y él me ve confundido

-hola Alex pero no soy rey aun y ninguno de los 9 mundos se llama roma

Jane y yo nos reímos y el sonríe

-bien ¿estabas buscando a Jane?

-de hecho te buscaba a ti, hay unas cosas de las cuales hablar en el consejo

-oh, claro vamos…

-perfecto

Se me ocurre `preguntarle acerca de lo que estábamos hablando jane y yo hace unos momentos

-Thor ¿crees que puedas decirle a Heimdall que llame a Sif? Quiero ir a la tierra, ver a mis hermanas

La cara de Thor cambia enseguida, se ve más pálido e incomodo

-¿Qué pasa?¿hay algo mal con mis hermanas?

-ehhh bueno…

-¿Thor? Dímelo ¿paso algo?¿están bien?

-sí, sí están bien

Puedo sentir que esta mintiéndome, que me oculta algo

-se que mientes, así que dímelo, ¿Qué pasa con mis hermanas?

-no puedo decírtelo Alex, Odín ordeno que hiciéramos todo lo posible por no hablar de eso

-¿Odín está en el consejo?

-sí, lo esta

-perfecto , vamos allá

-Alex cálmate…

-no me voy a calmar Jane, me ocultaron que había algo mal con mi familia

Salgo rápidamente hacia el consejo y Thor viene detrás de mí

Una vez que llego al consejo, todos se dan cuenta que estoy furiosa porque detienen sus conversaciones y me miran asombrados, incluyendo a loki que viene hacia mi

-¿se puede saber que paso con mis hermanas?

Todos se ven confundidos, veo a Fandral y niega con la cabeza, si alguien sabía algo sobre eso eran un grupo reducido

-eso no es relevante, perteneces a Asgard ahora, mas si estas unida a loki.-dice Odín

-¿no es relevante?¿te estás escuchando? Son mi familia!

-no, nosotros somos tu familia, ya no eres una mortal

-¿QUE LES PASO?!

-Elizabeth tiene un año secuestrada, mientras Gabriela te rescataba aquí, a ella la secuestraron allá, hydra la tiene.-dice Thor

-¿Qué? ¿Tu sabias sobre esto?.-le pregunto

-sí, Alex lo sabia pero tenía prohibido decírtelo

Volteo hacia loki

-te juro que yo no tenía idea, hasta estaba expulsado del consejo, tú lo sabes…-se que no me miente, así que solo Thor y Odín lo sabían

-¿Por qué no le pidieron a Heimdall que la encontrara?

-esos son asuntos de mortales, tienes que desligarte de eso, aceptar de una vez tu lugar, eres una diosa Asgardiana ahora, compórtate como tal, elimina toda las debilidades de una vida pasada que solo te hacen perder el norte.-dice Odín

-son mi familia! No es una debilidad

-ni siquiera sabias que existían!

-pero ahora lo sé, y no importa que me pase, jamás dejare de preocuparme por ella, ¿Qué clase de ser hace eso?

-tienes terminantemente prohibido salir de Asgard Alexandra, o lidiaras con las consecuencias

-no me importa lo que hagan voy a buscar a mi hermana, así Heimdall no me abra el bifrost me iré a la tierra

-loki te ayudara a salir, así que da igual que Heimdall te ayude o no, puedes ir con el pero este vinculo tiene que acabar

-me ocultaste por un año que mi hermana estaba en peligro, ningún vinculo va a acabar, siempre serán mi familia, y si me permites volver tienes que saber que iré a la tierra muchas veces, por ellas…

Salgo de la sala y loki viene tras de mi

-Alex, te lo juro que yo no sabia

-lo se loki…

-te acompañare a ver a Heimdall, Odín no te hará nada, no quiere admitirlo pero te adora, además el consejo también intercederá por ti, y puede que hasta el oráculo

-la verdad en este momento lo único que me importa es saber que Elizabeth está bien

-seguro que lo está, si es tu hermana debe ser fuerte…

-tiene un año secuestrada loki, y yo aquí jugando a la casita contigo, me siento tan mal

-tú no lo sabías Alexandra, no puedes culparte por eso

-igual debí buscar la forma de ir a la tierra antes, le prometí a Gabriela que siempre seria su hermana, pero las he dejado abandonadas

-todo saldrá bien, Alex escúchame.-dice deteniéndome poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara.-ella está bien, podrás ver a tus hermanas de nuevo, solo vuelve a mi ¿ok?

-lo hare, además estamos unidos para siempre ¿recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo.-dice dándome un suave beso.-ahora vamos, necesitas llegar a la tierra

-sí, necesito reunir a mi familia…


	91. de vuelta a casa

Gaby

Estoy jugando con nube matando un poco de tiempo, aprovechando que la dejaron libre, es el ángel de la base, nos trae alegría y calma cuando no tenemos un buen día

Me doy cuenta que comienza a ladrar y cuando alzo la mirada Steve viene hacia mi

-hola Gaby.-dice ayudándome a levantar y abrazándome

-hola Steve ¿me estas buscando?

-de hecho si, natasha aviso que ya vienen hacia acá, mandaron a preparar la sala de cuidados y a Jemma

-por dios ¿alguien herido de gravedad?

-dijo que habían varios heridos pero no se qué tan grave es, me vine a avisarte antes de escuchar.

-deberíamos ir al hangar

-sí, tenemos que esperar ahí a que lleguen, a ver qué noticias traen

-perfecto, vamos

Tenemos rato esperando cuando finalmente vemos el quinjet, es realmente rápido, cualquier otra nave habría tardado más, pero esta tecnología es de punta

-han llegado.-dice Steve

Una vez que aterrizan veo a natasha y Sam salir primero, y se ven ilesos, luego sale Clint junto a Skye y también se ven intactos, sin embargo luego sale Bobbi sosteniendo su hombro, voy hacia ella a asegurarme que está bien

-dios Bobbi ¿estás bien?

-sí, sí estoy bien, Anthony quedo peor…

Mi cuerpo se alarma

-¿Anthony?¿lo viste?

-lo mate

-¿Qué? Bobbi el era una herramienta para encontrar a Lizzie…¿en que estabas pensando?

-sabes que él no iba a ayudarnos, y en cuanto a Lizzie…

Volteo y veo a bucky salir con una de sus piernas sangrando, y con una mujer en brazos, lo único que alcanzo a ver es un largo cabello color azabache colgando, también parece herida

Veo a Bobbi con cara confundida

-la agente 33.-me dice

-¿era mujer?

Bobbi suspira y no dice nada, Steve esta frente a bucky y sus caras alarmadas me hace ir hacia allá.

-¿Qué esta pasan…?

Cuando veo el rostro de la chica todo mi cuerpo se convierte en piedra, me quedo sin aire, y creo que hasta me mareo, Steve agarra mis hombros

-¿Lizzie? ¿es ella?¿está bien?.-le pregunto a bucky

-es ella, pero necesita atención medica, no está bien del todo, tiene una herida en la espalda

-¿ella es la agente 33?¿te ataco?

-de hecho casi me mata, pero luego cuando le hable se detuvo, sea lo que sea que esta pasando tendremos que esperar a que despierte

Vamos rápidamente a la sala de cuidados, Lizzie está en una camilla, Jemma refuerza los cuidados que le hizo Bobbi, bucky se atiende el mismo su pierna, dice que no es importante, y Fitz sigue las instrucciones de Jemma e inmoviliza el hombro golpeado de Bobbi

Todos en la sala vemos como Lizzie se mueve y comienza a despertar, en seguida voy a su lado, bucky se levanta y se pone al otro lado de la camilla

-ok, tienen que darle un poco de espacio, no la asfixien, apenas está despertando, la van a abrumar.-dice Jemma

Todos dan un paso hacia atrás, y se alejan un poco pero bucky y yo nos quedamos en el mismo lugar.

Ella luego de parpadear varias veces, ve a bucky y luego voltea y me ve a mi

-¿gaby?.-dice con un hilo de voy y no puedo evitar que lagrimas se derramen por mis mejillas

-sí, hermanita soy yo, estas en casa

Ella me da una sonrisa triste y también caen un par de lágrimas

-summer…-dice bucky acariciando su cabeza

Ella voltea hacia el pero no dice nada, lo ve unos segundos y dice -¿Por qué el no está en una celda?

La cara de james refleja un dolor grande, y creo que todos notamos el tono con el que Lizzie hablo, no parece ella, su tono fue frio y oscuro.

-han cambiado muchas cosas, tenemos que ponerte al día.-dice Bobbi desde atrás de mi

Ella se ve incomoda y la ayudo a sentarse, bucky no dice nada sin embargo se queda donde esta, Lizzie lo ignora totalmente.

-liz yo se que han pasado muchas cosas, ¿pero recuerdas algo?.-le dice Steve

-Steve si lo que estas pensando es que me lavaron el cerebro pues no fue así, por lo menos no totalmente…

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hiciste todo eso por voluntad propia?.-le pregunto

-dios claro que no…

-¿entonces?

-bien, les voy a explicar todo, cuando llegue a la primera base, cuando Anthony me secuestro, primero no sabía dónde estaba, y varios discutían sobre que hacer conmigo, no se ponían de acuerdo, muchos querían matarme hasta que Anthony menciono que llevaba sangre kree

-¿alguna vez ese imbécil te hizo algo?.-pregunta Clint

-no… bueno si…

-¿Qué te hizo?.-le pregunta bucky con furia en su mirada

Ella lo mira y luego sigue hablando

-déjenme seguir para que todo tenga sentido, me llevaron a una sala con una piedra kree y dijeron que revelaría mi poder, después de varios días encerrada finalmente decidieron hacerlo, temían darme poder y que luego yo los destruyera, ya saben cómo no se puede predecir cuál será el poder…, pero finalmente lo hicieron

-disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿Qué poder tienes?.-le dice Skye

-bueno ustedes lo vieron, puedo imitar perfectamente a otra persona, tengo una memoria fotografía perfecta, y entiendo cualquier idioma, todos hasta los dialectos indígenas, creo que es una ampliación de la percepción, también mis reflejos son muy rápidos.

-¿hasta lenguas muertas como latín?.-digo

-sí, cualquier cosa

-genial -dice Jemma

-bueno, cuando descubrieron mis habilidades, se hablo de lavarme el cerebro, pero Anthony lo impidió, dijo que no quería que se perdiera mi esencia, que no me quería convertir en marioneta

-ese chico era extraño.-dice Steve

-¿era?.-pregunta Lizzie

-acabe con el.-dice Bobbi

-¿lo hiciste sufrir?.-le pregunta liz

-mucho…

-genial.-dice Lizzie con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo te convirtieron en su asesina?.-pregunta Fitz

-bueno, un científico de apellido whitehall, creó una especie de manipulación cerebral temporal, me amarraban en una silla frente a una pantalla, no me dejaban ni parpadear, y en la pantalla ponían una serie de imágenes extrañas hasta que no sabias nada

-oh, yo estuve en esa habitación, vi la silla, frente la pantalla.-dice Bobbi

-sí, te quedabas en blanco y te decían que hacer, luego cuando terminaba la misión, me decían o mostraban algo, un detonante emocional, y volvías a ser tu mismo, y me encerraban, todo lo que habían hecho volvía a mí, toda la culpa y el arrepentimiento, solo para saber que luego iría a hacer algo peor

-por eso te detuviste cuando te dije summer, fue el detonante

Lizzie suspira.-si, fue por eso

-acerca de eso, lamento haberte flechado.-dice Clint.-oh, eso sonó mal

Skye y yo sonreímos, sin embargo a bucky no parece agradarle su sentido del humor hoy, las cosas aun están algo tensas entre ellos

-tranquilo, hice cosas peores, por cierto ¿Cómo esta lance?

-mejor, casi queda invalido, pero se recupero.-le digo

-gracias a dios, no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso, cuando recordé todo quería morirme, lo deje muy mal.-dice con lagrimas en los ojos

-ya Lizzie, tranquila no fue tu culpa, ya termino.-le digo

-sí, ya lo sé…

-Lizzie, Gaby, tienen visita… -viene diciendo Sam

-¿Quién?.-pregunto

-lady Sif y Alexandra


	92. asimilando informacion

Lizzie

Me quedo impactada de que Alexandra haya venido a verme, no sé si hace visitas regulares pero tengo que admitir que me encantaría verla.

Coulson entra a la sala.-chicos creo que deberíamos dejarlas solas, no se han visto en mucho tiempo ya habrá tiempo de hablar con Elizabeth, incluyéndome.

Todos salen de la sala, y Alex junto a Sif entran, Alex abraza a Gaby y luego viene hacia mí.

-¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme que estabas en peligro?¿cómo deje que esto pasara?

-tranquila Alex, no es culpa de nadie

-claro que lo es, debí venir a la tierra antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, las descuide pude haber venido.

-Odín no te lo permitía.-dice Sif

-si Odín no te lo permitía ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?.-dice Gaby

-lo desafié, quería venir a darles una noticia y luego descubrí que Lizzie había sido raptada, me moleste muchísimo, me lo ocultaron todo este tiempo, se los juro que si hubiese sabido habría venido a la tierra antes

-lo se Alex, pero ahora eres una diosa de Asgard debes tener ocupaciones grandes.-dice Gaby

-espera ¿Qué? ¿Una diosa?.-digo, woow me perdí de muchas cosas

-sí, también revelaron mi poder, y gracias a que había magia en mi cuerpo pues quede unida a Asgard, soy la diosa de la verdad, pero nada es más importante que mi familia, y voy a aprovechar para decirles que me case con loki

-¿Qué?.-decimos Gaby y yo

-no fue una boda como tal, es algo diferente, pero técnicamente somos esposos

-tengo que asimilar demasiadas cosas, esto es demasiado…

-¿puedo tocarte? Quiero ver que paso.-me dice Alex

-adelante.-le doy mis manos y ella cierra los ojos y se queda un rato así

Luego me suelta y me abraza.-oh todo lo que tuviste que pasar sola, eres tan valiente…

-gracias Alex, ¿vas a tener problemas con Odín cuando vuelvas?

-puede ser… pero no te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante eres tú, prometo que volveré a visitarte, antes de ir a Asgard voy a ir a ver una vieja amiga, su nombre es darcy

-bueno, espero que todo salga bien, y bueno felicidades por tu boda…

-gracias, se que loki no tiene la mejor reputación pero no todo es como parece

-tranquila creo que ninguna de nosotras dos te juzgamos

-no, menos después que vi lo desesperado que estaba por encontrarte.-le dice Gaby abrazándola

-adiós chicas, prometo que no las abandonare tanto tiempo de nuevo

-hey Sif, ¿puedes decirle a Lance que iré a disculparme con el apenas pueda?

-tranquila Alex no es necesario, el sabe y comprende la situación, pero le daré tu mensaje

-de acuerdo gracias.

Una vez se van Skye entra a la habitación y detrás de ella un linda perrito blanco

-oh que es esta hermosura.-digo palmeando la camilla y la bola de pelos se sube

-esa es Nube, parece que le agradaste, es la mascota de la base

-es hermosa ¿Dónde la encontraron?

-la trajo Skye

-sí, mi nube le agrada a todos.-dice Skye

-y como no? Si es hermosa.-digo

-sí, pero tienes que hacer fila esta siempre muy ocupada, es raro que la dejen libre.-me dice gaby

-bueno pues la voy a acaparar

-Lizzie ¿vas a hablar con Coulson ahora o luego?.-me dice Skye

-creo que hablare con el de una vez, ¿puedes decirle que venga?

-seguro… pero antes quiero preguntarte sobre una sala que estaba en la base de España, cerca de donde peleaste con bucky

-¿Qué pasa con esa sala?

-habían símbolos muy extraños, ¿los viste alguna vez?

-no, nunca me dejaron entrar ahí

-no los puedo sacar de mi cabeza, pero bueno, supongo que luego descubriré que es

Se va a buscar a coulson y Gaby se queda hablando conmigo

-tengo que decirte que Skye también es inhumana, y sus poderes también fueron revelados

-¿en serio?

Cuantas cosas pueden pasar en un año…

-sí, la tuve que ayudar con eso, tuvo un momento difícil, su poder es emitir vibraciones, todo lo destruía al principio cuando se alteraba, pero ya lo tiene bajo control, mejoro como lo hizo Wanda, aunque nuestra maximoff en su última crisis no dejaba de repetir Attilan

-¿Attilan?

-sí, para mí también suena familiar, pero no sé de donde…

-quiero aprovechar para decirte que bucky se desespero cuando se entero que no estabas

-Gaby yo se que tu y Steve son amigos de él , pero la verdad no me importa ni quiero hablar de eso, lo que había entre él y yo se acabo, y el que me encontrara no cambia nada

-pero Lizzie…

-pero nada, le agradezco que me encontrara pero simplemente quiero quitarme pesos de encima, ser libre, no voy a lidiar con él, ya termine con eso

-como quieras, estoy aquí para apoyarte

-permiso ¿podemos hablar Elizabeth?.-dice coulson entrando

-si claro, hablamos luego Gaby.

-seguro, pero piensa las cosas, todos sufrimos por ti, y él lo hizo más que nadie

-no estuviste cuando se fue, no importa lo que haga, no voy a perdonarlo nunca.


	93. un año para odiarte

Bucky

Summer tiene 4 días en la base y desde que la traje no he podido hablar con ella, note que estaba molesta conmigo cuando despertó, y se ve un poco mas ruda ahora, no es la chica alegre y dulce que fue, al menos no completamente, ella estaba hablando con coulson, arreglando su residencia, luego hablo con Lance, Jemma le hizo estudios, o si no estaba con Gaby, nunca tenía un rato libre, así que voy a montar guardia afuera de su residencia, algún día tiene que venir y poder hablar con ella

Cuando voy al edificio de residencias me encuentro a Steve

-hey bucky ¿Qué haces por aquí?¿cambiaste tu residencia?

-no, vine a esperar a Summer para poder hablar con ella

Steve suspira.-mira bucky Gaby y yo hemos hablado con ella, y pues paso por cosas difíciles, aun está un poco molesta, creo que deberías darle espacio

-necesito hablar con ella Steve, dure un año sin verla

-y muchas cosas cambian en un año, además tienes que darte cuenta de cómo fue la última vez que se vieron, las cosas no terminaron bien

-por eso mismo, tengo que explicarle las cosas

-ya Gaby lo hizo, y no pareció importarle mucho

-tengo que hacerlo yo

-Bien amigo suerte de verdad, Lizzie no es la misma chica que moría por ti, espero que todo te salga bien

Steve se va y yo me quedo sentado frente a la puerta de la residencia de Summer, espero y luego de aproximadamente una hora veo que está caminando hacia acá y Nube esta jugando a su alrededor, ella aun tiene la misma sonrisa que hizo que me enamorara de ella, cuando me ve su cara cambia, en seguida se pone más seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-dice cuando esta frente a mi

-quiero hablar contigo

-¿de qué?

-de tantas cosas… quiero explicarte por qué me fui

-lo sé, Gaby me lo dijo

-lo que no te dijo fue como me mato dejarte de nuevo

-mira James de verdad aprecio que me hayas sacado de esa base, pero eso es todo, nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar, paso un año, tu sobreviviste, yo sobreviví, punto todo está bien ahora

-no Summer nada está bien, tu no me miras como antes

-porque no soy la misma de antes, mira deja las cosas así ¿ok?, busca otra cosa que hacer…

Paso a mi lado y abrió la puerta nueve entro y luego ella, fue a cerrar la puerta en mi cara pero no deje que la cerrara, entre tras ella y ahora si la cerré

-¿Qué te pasa? No te invite a pasar…

-summer, se que estas molesta porque me fui, y porque soy el culpable de lo que te paso pero déjame redimirme, esta vez no me iré te lo juro

-deja de hacer eso, no vuelvas a hablarme como si estuviera hecha de cristal, mi vida va mas allá de ti, y no eres el responsable de lo que paso, nadie lo fue, un tiempo te culpe, pero luego abrí los ojos, tu no me hiciste entrar a ese edificio y acceder al sistema, ni me hiciste ir a esa misión, yo tome decisiones que me trajeron hasta aquí, como te lo dije una vez si te sientes culpable de algo déjame a mi fuera de eso, así que basta ¿ok?

-pero te deje sola, y el tomo mi lugar, no quise que las cosas pasaran así, si hubiese sabido que él era un traidor y que iban a raptarte jamás me habría ido

-no estás hecho para cuidarme

-sí, lo estoy

-BASTA JAMES! Entiéndelo, no eres mi ángel guardián, ni necesito uno, las cosas que pasaron no fueron tu culpa, o de nadie más que mía, yo me metí en este mundo, yo lidiare con las consecuencias

-pero yo quiero estar contigo ayudándote

-yo no quiero estar contigo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? Que iba a odiarte… bueno, lo hago, te odio, tuve un año de ira para hacerlo, aunque estemos en el mismo bando no cambia las cosas

-me fui para protegerte de Elena, para encontrar las pruebas necesarias para hundirla, estaba obsesionada contigo e iba a terminar por hacerte daño

-y tomaste la decisión por ti mismo como siempre, sin importarte mi opinión, preferiste "protegerme" a amarme como una vez lo hice contigo, sabes cuánto odie que me trataran como una cosa indefensa y me dejaran sin poder de decidir y tu lo hiciste, no me respetaste como novia, ni como agente, estoy harta de probar que valgo, que soy fuerte, que me subestimes

-se que eres fuerte pero Elena…

-dime una cosa cuando te infíltrate y nos hiciste creer a todos que eras un traidor fue para ganarte su confianza ¿cierto?

-si

-ok… y todo lo que descubriste sobre ella no estaba en una de sus empresas, porque allanamos varias y no encontramos nada

No sé a dónde quiere llegar pero sé que esto no terminara bien

-no, no estaba en ninguna de sus empresas

-claro… porque estaban en su casa, para acceder a las pruebas tuviste que hacerte muy allegado a ella, muy cercano

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Summer?

-quiero llegar a que no soy imbécil, te voy a preguntar esto y vas a responderme honestamente, ¿te acostaste con Elena? ¿te volviste su amante?

-yo trabajaba para ella…

-¿te acostaste con ella sí o no?

Debí saber que iba a deducirlo, era obvio que entrando a sus empresas no iba a encontrar nada

-sí, me acosté con ella

La cara de Summer permanece impasible, solo suspira un poco y camina hacia mí

-lárgate James, y no vuelvas acercarte a mí a menos que sea necesario

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome James?

-porque es tu nombre

-pero nunca me llamaste así

-las cosas cambian

-pues yo no dejare de llamarte Summer

-haz lo que quieras, igual solo hablaremos cuando sea estrictamente necesario, lo que teníamos, murió hace un año y no volverá jamás

-yo te amo Summer

Ella me dio una fuerte cachetada

-no vuelvas a decirme eso, cuando uno ama no abandona o subestima, tomas las decisiones juntos, tu sabias que me estabas rompiendo el corazón y aun así me abandonaste, cuando estaba en un momento difícil te fuiste a revolcarte con Elena y tienes el descaro de decir que lo hiciste por mi

-no vas a perdonarme nunca ¿cierto?

-no, no lo hare, ahora vete y si puedes hacerlo para siempre esta vez, seria grandioso


	94. la venganza

Gaby

Mi hermana ha llegado, por fin tenemos algo que celebrar, una buena noticia entre tanto desastre.

Estoy con Lizzie vía a la residencia de Bobbi, hay nos reuniremos con ella y Skye, vamos a relajarnos un poco, los interrogatorios y pruebas a Lizzie la dejaron exhausta y además queremos saber muchas cosas, y hay otras que ella nos tiene que contar a nosotros.

Tocamos la puerta y Bobbi aparece con una cerveza en la mano.

-pasen!

-¿está permitido tomar alcohol en la base?.-le digo

-no estamos en la base, estamos en la residencia y no tenemos misiones cercanas

-¿y si ocurre una emergencia?

-no estoy borracha Gaby…

-ok, pero te ves molesta

-lo estas imaginando

Entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá frente a Skye y Bobbi

-te arreglaste el cabello Liz.-dice Skye

Lizzie volvió a teñirse el cabello de su color castaño, y ha ido mejorando de humor con todos excepto con Bucky, hoy cuando la vio sus ojos se iluminaron, obviamente se ve más como era y eso debió traerle recuerdos.

-sí, me quería sentir yo misma de nuevo, supongo que no es tan fácil

-¿te hicieron daño mientras estuviste allá?.-le pregunta Bobbi

-no, ellos quisieron pero Anthony no los dejo, querían hacerme lo mismo que a james pero Anthony insistió en no hacer nada tan radical, aunque no me tocaron físicamente, me hicieron hacer cosas terribles para luego al final del día morirme de culpa.

-oh Liz eso debió ser terrible.-dice Skye

-lo fue, pero ya estoy aquí, con ustedes y mi hermana, la visita de Alex me ayudo, recordar que tengo familia, gente que me ayudara con esto

-hablando de Alex, ¿es cierto que se caso con el asgardiano loco?.-dice Skye

-lo hizo, pero aunque sabemos que loki ha cometido errores descomunales, nadie puede poner en duda la devoción que le tiene a Alex.-le digo

-igual es raro…

-todas las cosas que me dijiste tuviste que hacer para salvar a nuestra hermana… ese brako no te dejara en paz, estoy temiendo el momento en que él y la tal amora vuelvan

-tranquila Lizzie estaremos bien, estamos juntas podremos con lo que sea

-en eso respaldo a Lizzie, cada vez tenemos mas y mas enemigos, esto no es normal.-dice Bobbi

-su hermana pidió protección para una chica llamada darcy Lewis.-dice Skye

-si ella nos la mostro, se ve como una gran chica, dice que el oráculo dijo que ella seria parte de una revelación importante, no especifico que revelación, pero Alex no quiso arriesgarse.-les digo

-seguro estará bien, le pusieron un buen agente, Clint lo selecciono, le pidió apoyo a STRIKE.-dice Skye

-si Clint lo hizo seguro estará bien.-dice Lizzie

-bucky y Clint han mantenido una relación un poco menos fluida, no es tan amigable como antes.-dice Skye

-eso es porque ambos se culpan mutuamente de lo que le paso a Liz, bucky alega que Clint era el jefe de la misión, y Clint alega que el no debió irse, siguen discutiendo por eso, y que se encontraran a golpes cuando bucky volvió no ayuda.-dice Bobbi

-si son imbéciles, no es culpa de nadie, siguen viéndome como una víctima y no como alguien que sufrió las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, si no hubiese obtenido los datos de ese edificio nada de esto habría pasado, a veces me arrepiento, pero luego recuerdo que sin eso no sabría que tengo hermanas, no hubiese conocido a Gaby

-o a bucky…-dice Skye y Lizzie la mira feo

-vamos Lizzie sabes que ustedes se amaban de una forma que era hasta admirable de ver, eso no pudo haber muerto así, aunque desde que llegaste lo desprecies y pases mucho tiempo con Clint, eso no debe ayudar a la tensión que hay entre ellos dos

Bobbi termina la mitad de su cerveza de un trago y va por otra

-si yo tuviese algo con Clint no es algo que a james le incumba, el renuncio a mi hace mucho tiempo, escogió apartarme, todos tenemos que aceptar la consecuencia de nuestros actos y el no es la excepción

-¿ es decir que si tienes algo con Clint?.-pregunta Bobbi

-no es que tenga algo, simplemente me está ayudando a pasar por eso, el también estuvo un tiempo trabajando para el enemigo y luego la culpa de lo que hizo lo consumía, creo que me relaciono, me identifico con eso, por eso nos estamos uniendo un poco más que antes, eso es todo…

-así empezó mama y papa.-dice Skye

-Skye…-le advierto

-ok, lo siento, pero este triangulo amoroso traerá problemas, aunque Clint nunca ha tenido una novia o algo por el estilo, no creo que bucky se quede muy tranquilo mientras ustedes dos "se unen"

-bueno ese es su problema no el mío.-dice Lizzie

-hablando de problemas ¿pudieron acceder al sistema de hydra mientras estabas allá? Digo ya que te tenían…-dice Bobbi y parece como desesperada por cambiar de tema

-no, se que Wilson Fisk y yo éramos dos de los cuales podían acceder pero el tercero no sabemos quien pueda ser, nunca me usaron para eso

-quizás la tercera persona murió.-digo

-o no pudieron encontrarla.-dice Skye

-quien sabe, lo cierto es que no me usaron para acceder, aunque si vi a Fisk, y estaba enorme, mucho más gordo de lo que era, parece que se hubiese inyectado hormonas

-quizás es el efecto secundario de los sueros que se inyectaba, una vez cuando llego la misión de argentina bucky dijo que él era súper veloz en ocasiones, más que el humano promedio, no creo que tanto como Pietro pero no era una velocidad ordinaria.-dice Bobbi

-con todas estas cosas pareces que tenemos más cables sueltos que unidos.-dice Skye

-como siempre…-digo

Escuchamos que tocan la puerta fuerte y rápido, y todas nos exaltamos

-¿Quién ser?.-dice Skye

-¿esperabas a alguien?.-le pregunto a Bobbi

-no, a nadie

Abre la puerta y vemos a Steve

-amor ¿paso algo?.-le digo yendo hacia el

-de hecho si, comenzó el procedimiento contra Elena

-por fin…-dice Skye

-ya tiene orden de captura

-¿está en la cárcel?.-digo

-sí, la atraparon cuando provoco un incendio

-¿provoco un incendio?¿para qué haría eso en vez de escapar?.-pregunta Bobbi

-prefirió vengarse

-¿a qué te refieres?.- pregunto

El suspira y ve a Lizzie

-incendio la academia de música New York, New York

-¿Qué?.-dice Lizzie viniendo hacia nosotros

-lo siento Lizzie pero entre los cadáveres confirmados esta Lucy King


	95. ¿eres cobarde?

Clint

Por fin metieron a Elena en la cárcel, se ha confirmado que ella e industrias oscorp estaban patrocinando terroristas, culpables de crear casos y zozobra en el mundo, sin embargo Elena le dio un golpe bajo a Lizzie, le mato a la señora que era como su madre.

Todos piensan que Lizzie y yo estamos iniciando una relación , y la verdad me canse de aclarárselo a todo el mundo, especialmente a Bobbi, mas aun después de que discutiéramos porque según ella me estoy poniendo "muy personal", no se a que le tiene tanto miedo, pero se cierra totalmente cuando está conmigo, es como un caparazón de vibranio.

Por otra parte, james tampoco está contento pero la verdad no me importa, él fue quien decidió dejarla subestimando la ayuda que ella y todo el equipo podía ofrecerle, si el tomo esa decisión sin pensarlo, que acepte sus consecuencias ahora.

Estoy entrenando y Bobbi entra a la sala vestida para entrenar también, cuando me ve hace ademan de irse

-Bobbi espera, ven

-¿Qué quieres?.-dice volteando dándome una mirada irritada

-¿vas a entrenar?

-no, solo estaba haciendo un tour por la base…

-entrena conmigo

-no, gracias

-¿eres cobarde?

Ella suspira y de inmediato se que ha picado, se acerca al centro de la sala y se pone frente a mi

-hagámoslo

-ponte protección primero, no voy a entrenar contigo así

-estaré bien Clint no vas a tocarme

-no lo hare si no te proteges Bobbi

-¿estás buscando excusas? Esta fue tu idea

-mi idea era entrenar no hacerte daño

-ya te dije que estaré bien, ¿o tienes miedo?

-no te tengo miedo, eres una chica, y si aun estuviera vigente la clasificación por niveles estarías unos cuantos debajo de mi.

-¿entonces cuál es tu preocupación? ¿eres cobarde?

Suspiro y me pongo en posición de combate, ella sonríe y me imita, los dos nos estudiamos a ver quien ataca primero.

Como se que ella es inteligente y no va a ir adelante decido provocarla

-Bobbi ¿Dónde está Lizzie?

Su mirada se endurece y enseguida va sobre mí, me lanza un par de golpes rápidos que esquivo pero luego me lanza una patada en reversa que no veo venir y caigo sentado de culo en el suelo

Ella se para frente a mí y me da una sonrisa falsa

-está en el velorio de Lucy, estuvimos a punto de pensar que ella iba a infiltrase en la cárcel e iba a matar a Elena

-sí, creo que las ganas de matar están en el aire…

Ella se va hacia atrás y espera que me levante

-¿te molesto que te preguntara por ella?

Volvemos a intercambiar golpes

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Te preocupas por ella igual que todos

-exacto, igual que todos…

-aunque últimamente son muy…¿Cómo lo digo? Ah sí, "cercanos"

-simplemente entiendo por lo que paso, eso es todo

-si claro

Esta vez me lanza una patada que si logro esquivar, agarro su pierna, la derribo y me pongo sobre ella en el suelo

-puedes ser honesta conmigo y decir que estas celosa, soy espía al igual que tu, ya no puedes seguir burlándome Bobbi, no cuando te conozco tan bien

-no me conoces tan bien como crees, y no estoy celosa

-¿no te conozco bien? Puedes poner tu súper fachada y cerrarte, pero a diferencia de mucha gente, no me fijo en tus ojos para leerte, los tienes bien entrenados, pero te olvidaste de tus labios, la pequeñas muecas que haces me dicen cuando te alteras y ahorita estas alterada

-porque te tengo sobre mi…

-no es la primera vez que lo estoy

-eres un imbécil Clint

Intenta levantarse pero no la dejo

-¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptarlo? No voy a hacerte daño Bobbi, no me voy a burlar, que estés celosa es bastante sexi de hecho…

-no estoy celosa, además así digas conocer mucho de mí, la verdad yo no sé nada de ti

-padre violento y alcohólico, mato a mi madre, hui con mi hermano, trabajamos en un circo, allí me entrene con el arco y flecha, yo quise irme y el no, luego murió en un acto para el que no estaba listo, yo sobreviví shield me recluto, fin de la historia.

Ella me mira respirando pesadamente

-tu turno

-ya te dije la mía, la primera vez que nos acostamos

-creo que hay un poco mas allá de eso, hay algo que no me dices

-lo estas imaginando

-no, no lo estoy

-Apártate Clint

Me quito y la dejo levantarse, ella se prepara de nuevo para luchar

-anda dímelo Bobbi

-cállate Clint

Comenzamos a entrenar de nuevo pero esta vez está dispersa

-para que veas que soy generoso, si me lo dices te doy al mustang

-no hay nada que decir

Aprovecho que lanzó un mal golpe y quedó en desventaja, le agarro el brazo le hago una rápida llave, y lo doblo detrás de su espalda, dejando mi boca en su oído

-woah ¿tan grave es?

-no necesito esto.-dice haciendo un movimiento brusco, la suelto enseguida ya que de otra forma se haría daño

-se acabo la practica Clint

-vamos Bobbi… no es para tanto

Ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta y no voltea a verme

Antes de que termine de salir le grito

-¿ERES COBARDE?!

Y es la primera vez que esa frase no funciona, que no la hace regresar a mi


	96. mascarada

Lizzie

Tenemos una misión de infiltrados hoy, Wilson Fisk es un hombre influyente en un área de new york, su esposa organiza anualmente una mascarada, y varios estaremos presentes, la misión será liderada por Bobbi, que es buena infiltrándose y tiene mucha experiencia, Hill, Clint, Pietro, Natasha, James y yo también estaremos, espero que mantenga su distancia, no ha dejado de intentar acercarse a mí, sin embargo esta misión requiere de la concentración de todos si queremos atrapar a Fisk.

-bien estamos listos, déjame revisar los roles Hill.-dice Bobbi cuando vamos camino a la limosina, no podemos llegar en un quinjet, ni podemos llegar juntos, así que todas esperamos saber nuestro papel.

Hill le entrega las carpetas que coulson les acaba de dar, esta misión fue de última hora por eso estamos tan atrasados

-bien, Clint ya esta allá es un oficial de seguridad, Pietro es un mesero, Hill serás invitada de la fiesta pero no entraras al salón, tu cubres las salidas.-dice Bobbi

-entendido

-Natasha tu eres una artista en la exposición

-ok…

Bobbi me mira y su cara no refleja nada bueno

-¿Qué?.-pregunto

-Lizzie tu y Bucky son un matrimonio pudiente, serán los mas cercanos a fisk

-matrimonio, genial…-digo

-¿en serio?.-dice Bobbi abriendo su carpeta

-¿Qué?.-dice Hill

-¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que ser la prostituta?

-porque eres rubia, deja de llorar y vamos…-le digo bromeando

Hill es la que tiene un vestido mas cómodo, es corto straples de color verde, su cabello está recogido en un moño, se ve elegante pero sencilla, natasha tiene un traje rojo de corte sirena también straples, su cabello corto esta suelto en ondas, parece de los años cuarenta, el vestido de Bobbi es de seda azul de tiras con un profundo escote su cabello también esta suelto de lado y mi traje es negro amarrado hasta el cuello con la espalda descubierta y una abertura por donde se asoma mi pierna derecha cuando camino, Bobbi me hizo una cola de caballo, por supuesto todas tendremos mascaras del color de nuestros vestidos en cualquier otra oportunidad amaría el vestido, todas estamos hermosas, pero la noticia de que me tocara estar todo la noche junto a James además de volver a ver a Fisk me revuelve el estomago.

Cuando vamos llegando a los vehículos nos encontramos a Gaby y Steve que bien coqueteando agarrados de la mano

-woow ¿de qué cuento salieron? Esta misión se ve divertida.-dice Gaby abrazada de la cintura de Steve

-chicas, se que van a romper algunos cuellos esta noche, pero definitivamente van a romper unos corazones también.-dice Steve

-gracias chicos.-dice Hill

-bueno hable con Clint y Pietro ya están allá en posición…-viene diciendo James y se detiene cuando volteo, me mira de una forma que hace que mi estomago se sienta extraño, y eso me enfurece

Tengo que admitir que está muy guapo de traje y corbata azul, pero eso es todo, lo odio pero no soy ciega.

Se aclara la garganta y mira a Bobbi.-espero tus órdenes

Bobbi le entrega la carpeta, él la revisa y luego levanta la mirada y me observa, yo me volteo irritada y veo a Gaby y Steve sonriendo.

-vamos chicos se hace tarde.-dice Bobbi y todos siguen caminando

-adiós.-dice Steve, se va a ir con Gaby pero yo me pongo frente a ellos una vez que el grupo está lejos

-¿ustedes tienen algo que ver con esto?.-les digo

-¿de qué hablas?.-me dice Gaby

-sabes de que hablo, de mi rol en la misión

-¿Cuál es tu rol en la misión?.-dice Steve

-no entiendo cómo es que son parte de Shield si son tan terribles mentirosos.-digo yéndome furiosa, por creerme estúpida, a lo lejos escucho un grito de:"diviértete" que me molesta aun mas

-summer ¿donde estas?.-escucho por el auricular

Suspiro

-ya casi ahí

Llego y solo esta James esperándome

-¿Dónde están las demás?

-se adelantaron, ¿vamos?.-dice abriéndome la puerta de la limosina, entro frustrada, esta misión es un dolor de cabeza, el sube y se sienta a mi lado y el ambiente no puede estar más tenso.

Una vez llegamos a la galería me coloco mi mascara y el la suya todo esta súper elegante y hermoso, siento como todo se graba en mi cabeza de inmediato, será obra de Fisk pero el lugar esta hermoso.

-bueno, entremos.-dice Bucky ofreciéndome su brazo y sé que tengo que aceptarlo, somos supuestamente esposos, me engancho a él y entramos, al primero que localizo es a Pietro, el también nos ve, pero en seguida sigue sirviendo la copa de champan a una señora, luego veo a Clint que está en la planta superior de la galería, el no nos ha notado aun, pero veo que algo capta su mirada completamente, cuando sigo su línea de visión veo que es Bobbi, que viene con un viejo, la distingo por su impresionante vestido y cabello, esa chica tiene porte, la verdad es que Hawkeye va a babear toda la sala si no se detiene.

-¿celosa?.-me pregunta James

-¿perdón?

-se que te fijaste en la forma que Clint ve a bobbi ¿estás celosa por eso?

-¿y si lo estuviera habría algún problema?

-no, ninguno, aparte de que lo tuyo con Clint no va muy bien, por su mirada diría que no le importaría engañarte con bobbi

-ya he tenido experiencias con los que les gusta engañar, ¿Qué tanto mal me haría otro?

James me ve molesto pero finalmente opta por no decir nada más

-necesitamos mezclarnos para ver mejor la ubicación de Fisk.-digo

-por supuesto, vamos

Me toma de la mano y me lleva al centro del salón, estamos mirando a todos lados pero aun no lo vemos, de repente la banda empieza a tocar, y la gente comienza a bailar, nosotros estamos atrapados en medio de la pista de baile.

-parece que tendremos que bailar.-dice James

-como si tu bailaras…-digo preparándome para salir de la pista, pero me agarra por el codo y me pega a el

-soy de los 40´s por supuesto que se bailar.-entrelaza su brazo metálico con mi mano, lleva guantes puestos por supuesto, sin embargo su mano real va al final de mi espalda descubierta , llenándome de escalofríos, no me queda más remedio que seguirle la corriente y poner mi mano libre en su hombro mientras bailamos

-genial, ¿Quién lo diría? Eres un buen bailarín

-gracias, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi

-lo sé, ese es el problema, mejor dicho, fue el problema

-Summer…

-no vamos a hacer esto ahora James

-¿hacer qué? Y no sabes cuánto odio que me digas James

-ese es tu nombre

-lo sé, nunca creí que odiaría que alguien lo dijera, pero de tu boca es como si me clavaran un espada en el pecho, como si me quitaran lo único que de verdad me importaba

-¿Qué?¿tu apodo?

-tu

Suspiro.-mira…

-Summer, tú me descubriste de nuevo, me recordaste sentimientos que no sabía que existían, me regresaste a la vida, y también me diste cosas nuevas, porque te puedo asegurar que lo que siento por ti no lo había sentido jamás por nadie

-como dije no es el momento para hablar de esto

-claro que lo es, ¿sabes cómo lo sé?

-ilumíname

-porque desde que puse mi mano en tu espalda tu cuerpo reacciono a mí, te sonrojaste, tu respiración cambio.-se acerca a mi oído.-temblaste.-dice susurrándome

-eso no…

-no hay enojo o resentimiento que pueda borrar lo que somos

-lo que fuimos, y créeme que un año de tortura borra lo que sea

-deja de fingir que no sientes algo por mi

-deja de fingir que me conoces

-claro que te conozco, y estas tas loca como yo porque te bese.- se acerca mucho a mi a nuestros rostros solo los separan alrededor de 5 cm.-desde aquí puedo oír a tu corazón saltando en tu pecho, y sé que es por esto, por nosotros

-quizás solo estoy nerviosa por la misión, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti James

-no es la misión, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que te bese y me dijiste que nunca fue por miedo, que siempre fue por mi? Ahora esas palabras son usadas en tu contra, no digas que no quieres esto tanto como yo

Termina de acortar la distancia entre nosotros y coloca sus labios sobre los míos, todo mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiera despertado de un proceso de hibernación, estoy consciente de cada célula respondiendo a él, desde mis labios a la punta de los dedos de mis pies, su mano en mi cintura me aferra mas fuerte contra él, y la que aferraba mi mano ahora está en mi cuello, no puedo más que posar las mías en sus antebrazos, mientras nuestras respiraciones y alma se fusionan, se siente como si han pasado siglos desde que nos besamos, no puedo apartarme ni negar todas las sensaciones que me consumen, es un beso suave pero intenso, y el definitivamente esta en control hace con mi boca lo que quiere y yo lo dejo, no tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo.

-chicos, sabemos que su coartada es un matrimonio, pero ese beso no los hace pasar desapercibidos exactamente.-dice Natasha por el auricular, despertándome de mi momento de debilidad

Me aparto de él y su mirada esta intensa en mi

-¿alguien ha visto a Fisk?.-pregunto

-no.-dice Clint

Recorro la sala con mis ojos y decido que es hora de ir a buscarlo

-bueno es hora de ir por el.-digo

Antes de que pueda voltearme James me sostiene de nuevo

-Summer…

-no hagas un escándalo de este beso, fue una coartada no iba a hacer un espectáculo, pero te aseguro que no va a volver a pasar

-no importa que tanto te cierres, tu vas a volver a ser mi Summer

Salgo de la pista de baile porque ya no puedo seguir lidiando con él, y cerca de las escaleras a la segunda planta me tropiezo con un hombre

-oh, disculpa no te vi.-le digo

-curioso, usaste mi excusa.-me dice, al principio me confundo y luego me doy cuenta que es ciego

-oh, yo…

-tranquila, no quise incomodarte, un placer Matt Murdock.-me dice estirando la mano

Se la estrecho.-¿Matt Murdock el abogado?

-el mismo, me siento halagado de que una mujer tan bella sepa quién soy

-no quiero ser grosera pero ¿Cómo sabes que soy bella?

-lo puedo sentir, créeme, también puedo sentir que eres complicada

-¿complicada?

-sí, esa es una forma de decir terca, pero bueno no debería seguir hablando contigo, no quiero ganarme problemas con tu acompañante

-¿Cómo …?

-Wilson Fisk está en el piso de arriba en el tercer salón, pero no está solo, deberías esperar a que salga y se una a la fiesta

Este hombre es muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo me transmite confianza

-Fisk saliendo Lizzie...-me dice Bobbi por el auricular, veo hacia arriba y me doy cuenta que tiene razón, viene con una hermosa mujer, volteo hacia Matt y esta sonriendo

-fue un placer conocerte Elizabeth.-dice y se va

Y luego me doy cuenta que nunca le dije mi nombre


	97. nunca te dejaría caer

Bucky

Summer se fue y me doy cuenta que no habrá nada mas difícil en este mundo que lograr que me perdone, así se convierta en la misión de mi vida lo hare, todo lo demás es secundario para mí.

-chicos Fisk está entrando al salón todos atentos.-dice Clint

Natasha se acerca a él y comienzan a hablar, supuestamente ella es una artista así que de todos es la que tiene más oportunidad de acercarse a él, después de un rato se aleja

-no logre nada, es un desgraciado pero no es un mujeriego, no voy a lograr apartarlo de la fiesta.

-Romanoff esta es la primera vez que tus encantos fallan ¿tu ego esta herido?.-dice Pietro

-no lancé todo la artillería

-Bobbi ¿Dónde estás?.-dice Summer

-en el baño, escabulléndome de mi cliente

-tengo una idea ven conmigo al cuarto donde están las pinturas

-en un segundo

-chicos todos quédense en la fiesta protegiendo a los invitados

-Lizzie ¿Qué vas a hacer?.-le dice Natasha

-sacar a Fisk de aquí

Pasan varios minutos y la fiesta sigue como si nada, pero luego se empieza a sentir un olor extraño y suena un ruido

-fuego!.-grita alguien

Todos los invitados comienzan a salir y se forma el caos, cuando vemos a Fisk, obviamente ya esta súper rodeado de matones.

-¿quién está más cerca de Fisk?.-pregunta Clint

-yo lo estoy.-dice Natasha

Voy para ayudarla, en el ajetreo choco con varias personas y mi mascara se cae, Fisk voltea y me ve, luego ve a Natasha y a pesar de que ella tiene su máscara pone todo junto

Muchos gorilas se lanzan hacia nosotros, y comenzamos a luchar, Natasha se está encargando de varios y yo de otros

-Fisk está escapando.-dice Clint

-en camino.-responde Pietro, veo un borrón pasar y asumo que es el

Lanzo a uno de los tipos con los que estoy luchando sobre una mesa en la cual había una escultura, seguramente acabo de destruir miles de dólares, Natasha está más cerca de mí, y la cubro cuando un tipo va a disparar, la lanzo a mi lado, y la bala nunca llega, el tipo cae hacia adelante con una Flecha en su cuello

-Bobbi y Lizzie ¿Dónde están?.-pregunta Clint

-estamos algo ocupadas, descubrieron que iniciamos el incendio, no están felices.-dice Bobbi

Vemos un tipo caer desde la segunda planta y a Lizzie parada donde el hombre solía estar, viene uno detrás de ella pero se agacha le da un codazo en la cara y cuando va hacia atrás Bobbi aparece y lo remata de un golpe con sus bastones.

-Hill necesitamos el quinjet.-dice Clint

-ya lo pedí, está llegando

-bien necesito que vengas a ayudarme a mí y a Pietro con Fisk, es un desastre aquí

-no puedo estoy ocupada con otro asunto.-dice y suena cansada como si también estuviera luchando

-¿de qué hablas?

-Clint.-se escucha el grito por el auricular

Le parto el cuello a un agente y veo hacia arriba para averiguar el por qué y veo a Bobbi con una pistola en la mano y un tipo en el suelo detrás de Clint, seguramente ella lo mato

-¿dónde está Fisk?.-pregunto

-aterrizando en el Jet, esperamos por ustedes.-dice Pietro

-suban al segundo piso y salgan por la azotea, el jardín está repleto.-dice Hill

Natasha va delante de mí y yo voy cubriéndola de los poco agentes que se acercan, Bobbi y Summer van delante de nosotros, y para llegar arriba va estar difícil porque la escalera del 2 piso a la azotea esta en llamas

-genial.-dice Bobbi

Clint lanza una flecha con una cuerda que nos va a permitir subir y Natasha va primero, luego sube Summer después Clint y le sigo yo

Cuando llego arriba me doy cuenta que hay dos quinjets y también hay agentes que nos impiden llegar a ellos

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste al quinjet Pietro?.-le dice Natasha

-ellos no me notaron y tome otra vía

-oh si, eres tan rápido que caminas por las paredes

-no seas envidiosa, son pocos pueden con ellos, apresúrense

Luchamos con varios y ya Bobbi está en un quinjet y Natasha en otro, no veo a Summer asi que asumo que ya subió a uno también

-vamos.-me dice Clint que está a mi lado mientras se lanza a un quinjet

Yo me dirijo a otro porque lo tengo más cerca, una vez estoy dentro veo que lo maneja Steve y dentro esta Bobbi y Gaby así que en el otro deben de estar los demás

-vamos Lizzie!.-escucho a Pietro y volteo, creí que estaba dentro pero viene corriendo hacia el quinjet con sangre en su brazo izquierdo detrás de ella está un agente enorme que agarra una pistola del piso y la apunta, Gaby se para a mi lado y lanza un campo de fuerza al hombre que lo envía metros hacia atrás, otra vez Summer está en el medio de dos quinjet, me quedo en la puerta para agarrarla, pero me llevo una sorpresa cuando salta hacia el otro y es atrapada por Clint.

La puerta del quinjet se cierra y Steve arranca

-lo siento amigo.-me dice y Gaby me da una cara melancólica

-ella está muy molesta, dolida y confundida aun Bucky.-dice Gaby

Solo me siento y no respondo, me doy cuenta que perdí todo lo que tenia, su amor, su respeto y su confianza.

-yo nunca te habría dejado caer Summer.-digo para mi mismo


	98. llegada de tiempo oscuros

Loki

Alexandra ha vuelto y vamos camino a su reunión con el consejo no van a castigarla, solo tiene que informar de que se trato su viaje a la tierra, son formalidades, Odín estaba un poco molesto, pero entendió que estaba en un error, no puedes arrancarla de su mundo y pensar que va a ser totalmente fiel al tuyo, menos alguien tan rebelde como Alex

-¿estás nerviosa?.-le pregunto

-no, solo impaciente, dijiste que no iban a castigarme

-no lo harán, pero igual te siento nerviosa

-es que tengo un mal presentimiento, además recuerdo todo por lo que paso mi hermana y me molesta que no estaba ahí para ella ¿sabes?

-sí, pero ya todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa, no tienes que seguir cargando con ese peso, ella está bien, probablemente es más fuerte ahora, todos pasamos por cosas difíciles

-sí, lo se

Llegamos y entramos al consejo, todos están esperándonos, me sorprende ver que el oráculo esta aquí

-Alexandra ven al centro por favor, Loki toma tu lugar.-dice Odín

Ella me da un apretón de manos y sonríe mientras yo me voy a sentar

-bueno aquí estoy.-dice Alex

-sí, ¿Cuál fue tu motivo de viaje a la tierra?.-pregunta Odín

-tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, una de mis hermanas estaba en peligro

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste?

-un par de días

-¿tienes deseos de permanecer en la tierra?

Alex se queda callada y parece pensarlo, luego mira hacia mí y sonríe

-no, pero quiero ir periódicamente a visitar a mis hermanas

-bien ¿revelaste algún secreto que puedo poner en riesgo la seguridad de Asgard?

-no, ni siquiera se algo que pueda poner en peligro a Asgard

-bueno, creo que eso es todo, tenemos que hacerte estas preguntas, como es costumbre, el consejo ha accedido a darte autorización de ir a ver a tus hermanas, sin embargo no puedes permanecer periodos largos a menos que estén en peligro.

-me parece justo

-tampoco puedes mencionar asuntos que solo sean concernientes a Asgard

-ok…

-bien, esta reunión ha terminado

Todos se levantan para salir, pero Fandral apenas está en pie va hacia ella

-no peor desperdicio de emociones que unos celos infundados.-dice El oráculo que está a mi lado

-ese hombre no la deja en paz

-¿y lo culpas? Si Alex estuviera con él y no contigo ¿la dejarías en paz?

Suspiro y sé que tiene razón, así Alex estuviera con otro yo no escatimaría esfuerzos para tenerla

-sin embargo no tienes de que preocuparte, ustedes están unidos para siempre ¿recuerdas?

-como olvidarlo…

-más aun ahora

-¿a qué te refieres?

-vienen tiempos oscuros, tiempo de revelaciones

-¿mas revelaciones?

-y tiempo de muerte

-¿Quién va a morir?

-sabes que no puedo decirlo, no puedo interferir con el curso de las cosas, solo te dire que los caminos de Asgard y Midgard nunca han estado mas unidos, y eso no siempre es bueno, habrá baños de sangre por todo lo largo de los 9 mundos

-¿y qué podemos hacer?

-estar atentos, cuida a tu esposa, desde que ella y sus hermanas nacieron las muerte las rodea, y aunque ellas logren burlarla, los que están a su alrededor no siempre corren con la misma suerte

-¿ella va a estar bien?

-dependiendo del concepto de bien, hay peores cosas que morir, y distintas maneras de tener un corazón roto

-¿puedes dejar de hablarme en clave?

-los tiempos de tranquilidad han acabado, se vienen días complicados para todos, pero a ella es una de las personas a quien hay que cuidar más, el futuro de Asgard está en ella

-si el destino y toda la cosa…

-aun no logro verlo con claridad pero sé que ella es parte clave de todo lo que viene.

Heimdall entra corriendo a la sala

-¿Heimdall pasa algo?

-si, en la tierra está pasando algo terrible, tienen que irse

Veo al oráculo y ella suspira

-ha comenzado…


	99. nueva victima

Sif

Hable con Lance acerca de todo lo que paso con Lizzie, ella tuvo una conferencia con el por internet luego, creo que se sintió mejor al saber que lo venció alguien con super poderes y no un humano común, sin embargo antes estuvo hundido en una gran depresión que casi no lo dejaba salir de la cama, e incluso me pidió que volviera a Asgard que no me quedara con un humano inservible, pero luego que hice que se levantara y luchara por caminar todo cambio.

-bien ¿dices que Elizabeth esta aquí y quiere verme?

-si Lance, ¿la vas a recibir?

-por su puesto

Salgo y voy a avisarle a Lizzie

-Elizabeth puedes pasar…

-gracias.-dice y se ve nerviosa

Entro a la oficina con ella y nos paramos frente a Lance

-Lance, de verdad lo siento yo no quise herirte, te lo juro, cuando todo volvió a mi quería morirme…

-Lizzie tranquila… estoy bien, sé que no fue tu culpa, tú eras una víctima tanto o más que yo

-sí, pero igual yo…

-basta ¿ok? No puedo creer que vinieras hasta Londres solo para disculparte conmigo, ya habíamos hablado de esto, tuvimos una reunión por Skype

-de hecho si vine a disculparme contigo pero ese no es mi único motivo

\- ¿no lo es?

-no, vinimos a solicitarte ayuda, necesitamos tu apoyo para irrumpir en varias bases de Hydra, lo que pasa es que queremos hacerlo al mismo tiempo

-perfecto, cuenta con ello

-gracias de verdad, por todo, por disculparme y por prestarnos ayuda

Alguien entra de repente en la oficina

-señor hemos detectado actividad extraña en la casa que tenían bajo vigilancia

-¿Qué tipo de actividad?¿qué casa?.-pregunto

-la casa de Darcy Lewis es la única que tenia bajo vigilancia.-responde Lance

-¿Darcy la amiga de Alex?.-pregunta Lizzie

-esa misma

-bueno entonces vamos para allá

Salimos todos y escucho que Lizzie llama a Gaby para que la vea allá con el equipo que vino con ella, nos montamos en la camioneta y salimos para allá con 2 agentes.

Una vez llegamos allá vemos una camioneta llegar detrás de nosotros, de ella bajan Banner, Gaby Steve y Natasha.

-¿Qué está pasando?.-pregunta Gaby cuando llega a nuestro lado

-no lo sabemos pero hay algo peligroso aquí

Vemos hacia la casa y una enorme llama verde la rodea

-¡¿que fue eso?!.-pregunta Lizzie

Y la respuesta que tengo que dar me desagrada más que nada en el mundo

-Amora…

-oh no…-dice Gaby

Corremos hacia la casa y cuando estamos cerca explota, Gaby nos cubre con un campo de fuerza y todos nos asombramos

-¿Qué demonios?.-dice Natasha

De la casa afortunadamente sale Darcy, pero detrás de ella están Lorelei y Amora

-hasta que por fin…-digo

Ellas parecen sorprendidas de vernos pero se recuperan rápidamente

-que agradable sorpresa…-dice Lorelei.- que gusto volverte a ver.-dice viendo a Steve y Gaby se tensa

-sigues causando problemas.-le responde

-ese es más o menos mi estilo

-ustedes dos volverán a Asgard para por sus crímenes.-les digo

-no por hoy…-responde Amora.-vinimos a darle su regalo de Bodas a Alex y Loki además de a Jane y Thor ¿Cómo es que dicen aquí? Oh si, matar dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿espera tienen pistolas? ¿de qué están hechas?¿de oro? Es la única forma en que me imagino un arma Asgardiana.-dice Darcy

-acabemos con esto y solo vayamos por ellas ¿sí?.- dice Natasha

Vemos una gran llama verde y veo que Amora ha abierto un portal y varios ravengers salen de el

-oh genial…-dice Gaby

-¿te acuerdas cuando Brako te dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti el día que fuiste por la inútil de Alexandra? Bueno, es hora de dártelo…-dice Amora

Gaby no le da chance de responder porque todos los ravengers están sobre nosotros y tenemos que empezar a combatirlos pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto no nos traerá nada bueno, sea lo que sea es la sorpresa de Gaby creo que no le va a gustar nada, ni a ella ni a nosotros.


	100. la sorpresa

Gaby

La amiga de Alex está en grave peligro con Amora y Lorelei, tenemos que evitar que le hagan daño, pero trajeron refuerzos y nos mantienen ocupadas, Amora hablo de la "sorpresa de Brako" pero la verdad no le preste atención.

Escuchamos un gran rugido y todos sabemos que Hulk ha entrado en acción, pero los ravengers son demasiados.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?.-dice Lizzie

-Ravengers, uno de los muchos aliados de Brako

-genial…

Steve esta vestido de civil pero gracias a dios tiene su escudo con él, se está encargando de unos, Lizzie es mucho mas ágil y fuerte que la última vez que la vi luchar, es como una pantera, y es bastante perturbador ver como copia al enemigo, todos tenemos criatura encima pero tenemos que llegar a Amora y Lorelei

-Sif…-digo

Ella enseguida entiende lo que quiero decir

-adelante, ve hacia ellas, yo te cubro

voy abriéndome camino a ellas para llegar a Darcy, sin embargo Amora me lanza una bola de energía no pude crear mi campo lo suficientemente rápido y Sif y yo salimos disparadas metros hacia atrás

-Sif!.-grita Lance, ella se pone de pie

-estoy bien.-

Lorelei está cerca de Steve, y sonríe cuando me ve, le da un fuerte golpe con la lanza que tiene y luego que lo tumba se pone sobre él, lanzo un campo de fuerza y la envío metros lejos de él, cuando se levanta me da un asentimiento agradeciéndome, no quiero a esa pelirroja cerca de él.

Ahora Lizzie y Natasha combaten a Lorelei, Steve se abre camino hacia amora y yo voy a ir a ayudarlo, cuando escucho un grito y veo a Darcy siendo agarrada por un hombre con una capucha que no deja ver su rostro.

-Suéltame!.-dice Darcy y el hombre pone una espada en su cuello

No sé qué hacer todo es caos, Lizzie y Natasha están siendo ayudadas por Hulk ya que los ravengers están protegiendo a Lorelei, Sif está ayudando a Lance que estaba acorralado y los agentes que vinieron con ellos están muertos.

Volteo y veo que ahora Amora está frente a Steve y le está practicando una especie de hechizo porque todo el está rodeado de una especie de humo verde

-no!.-grito y cuando voy ayudarlo escucho una voz que me paraliza y nunca creí escuchar de nuevo

-¿Qué vas a hacer?¿vas a elegirlo a él sobre ella? ¿vas a dejarla morir como lo hiciste conmigo?

Cuando volteo el hombre de la capucha ahora está sin ella y siento como si todo la vida de mi cuerpo fuera drenada.

-Lucien…-digo y siento las lagrimas salir por mis ojos

-¿vas a llorarme ahora?¿después que morí por ti?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-lo que siempre hice, buscando tu atención

-este no eres tu Lucien, por favor detente

-tú no tienes idea de quién soy yo, no vas a detener mis acciones, no voy a cambiar lo que soy por ti, no hare eso nunca mas

Hace algo que nunca me imagine que hiciera, paso la espada por el cuello de Darcy dejándola muerta en el suelo.

-No!.-escucho a Sif gritar

Yo caigo de rodillas en el suelo sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, Sif arroja su lanza pero ya Lucien está dentro del portal, ella pasa a mi lado y va hacia Darcy, recuerdo que amora estaba con Steve me levanto y voy hacia ellos, ahora Lorelei está con ella, Steve esta frente a ellas con los ojos verdes mirándolas fijamente Lorelei tiene una espada puesta en su cuello

-déjalo en paz.-le digo

-oh ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te aburriste de Lucien y ahora vienes por él?¿no te gusto tu sorpresa?

-¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

-lo reviví, muchas gracias, pero tú sabes que eso es magia negra, y ya sabes lo que la magia negra le hace a las personas, mas si tienen el corazón oscuro.-dice Amora

-el no tenía el corazón oscuro

-que ilusa eres, claro que lo tenía, estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ti, tenia odio acumulado cuando Brako los separo, y luego aun más odio cuando lo dejaste morir por los inútiles humanos, sabes que puedo crear un hechizo pero solo puedo ampliar un sentimiento que ya está ahí… tu sabes cómo funcionan esta cosas, no puedo hacer que alguien sea algo que no es, que sienta algo que no está ahí…

-ya basta acabemos con esto.-dice Lorelei echa su espada hacia atrás y yo no voy a dejar que apuñale a Steve uno mi telequinesis para arrebatarla de su mano, sin embargo Amora la ataja y para mi sorpresa la clava en el estomago de Lorelei

-¿Qué…?.-dice lorelei botando sangre por la boca

-estoy cansada de tu tratando de arruinar mis panes por no seguir instrucciones, además no se me olvida que después que te ayude a escapar me dejaste tirada en Asgard sin deseos de ir a ayudarme, yo no perdono ni olvido, ahora que tengo lo oportunidad de matarte lo hare.-dice Amora y clava la espada un poco más profundo en el abdomen de Lorelei que cae de rodillas al suelo.-puedo decirle a Brako que Sif te mato y salir librada de esta, a mí nadie me traiciona

Yo voy hacia Steve no vaya a ser que a esta loca le dé por hacerle daño

-nunca dejare en paz a tu hermana, y te hare sufrir a ti también te quitare lo que más quieres, vas a desear que Steve nunca despierte.-dice y desaparece en una pila de humo verde

Que día tan sangriento ha sido este.


	101. el hechizo

Natasha

Todas las criaturas han terminado de irse, hemos acabados con muchas, es hora de calmar a Hulk, está a unos 10 metros de mi rugiendo hacia donde solía estar la especie de portal.

-hey .-le digo y el voltea bruscamente hacia mi.-¿quieres reducirte un poco? Necesitamos volver al camión

Me acerco a él un poco mas pero me gruñe

-shhh tranquilo, no hay necesidad de alterarse

Me deja acercarme y se agacha hacia mí, toco un poco su cara y su respiración se comienza a nivelar

-eso es ¿ves?no es tan difícil…

Poco a poco comienza a reducirse hasta que Bruce está de vuelta.

Siempre queda un poco perdido así que lo abrazo hasta que termina de llegar en sí.

-¿estás bien Bruce?

-si ya estoy bien… necesito una camisa

-voy a buscarla.-cuando Bruce va hacia la camioneta me fijo que Gaby está sentada en el suelo con la cabeza de Steve en su regazo

Corro hacia allá y me agacho a la do de ella

-¿Qué paso?

-Amora le hizo algo, dijo que voy a desear que no despierte, solo espero que no le haya hecho daño

-Vamos tenemos que irnos

Lance esta con Sif viendo qué hacer con el cadáver de Darcy, Lizzie viene hacia nosotros corriendo y Gaby le explica lo que paso, luego levanta a Steve y lo lleva en un campo de fuerza sin moverlo hasta la camioneta donde estamos de nuevo, esta vez Bruce se va con Lance y sif, yo manejo, Lizzie está a mi lado y Gaby esta atrás con Steve.

-dios mío ¿hasta cuándo? ¿nos dejaran en paz alguna vez?

-no lo creo…-respondo

-Alex va a estar destrozada cuando se entere lo que le paso a Darcy y ni siquiera sé lo que le paso a Steve…-dice Gaby

-tranquila, seguro está bien, solo tenemos que llegar a la base de Strike tomar el quinjet e ir a casa a que Jemma lo revise

Subimos rápidamente al avión, Lance dice que se encargara del traslado del cuerpo de Darcy, y Sif irá a Asgard a avisarles a Jane y Alexandra.

-vamos necesito saber que Steve está bien.-dice Gaby

-tranquila Gaby él es fuerte, seguro está bien.-le dice Lizzie

Una vez llegamos a SHIELD es inmediatamente revisado por Jemma, Gaby llama a Bucky para avisarle lo que paso, mientras yo le aviso a Fury, sigo siendo sus ojos en la base.

-¿Qué demonios paso?.-dice Clint que viene corriendo y Bobbi tras el

-la hechicera Asgardiana ataco a Steve y no sabemos qué paso.-digo

Bucky también llega y Gaby lo abraza

-¿Jemma no ha dicho nada?

-no, aun no ha salido.-digo

De pronto todos los agentes están aquí esperando noticias, llego Sam, Hill, Sharon, Pietro, Wanda, Skye y Coulson.

Jemma sale y todos estamos esperando a ver qué va a decir

-Steve despertó…

-¿Cómo esta?¿le paso algo?.-dice Gaby

-no, el está bien

-bueno voy a ir a verlo

Gaby camina para entrar a la habitación pero Jemma se pone en su camino

-de hecho Gaby, el pidió hablar con Bucky y con Sam

Gaby se ve estupefacta pero no dice nada, se hace a un lado y deja a los chicos pasar, Jemma me hace una seña y voy hacia ella

-¿Qué paso Jemma?

-el está bien físicamente, pero le hicieron algo que no puedo manejar

-¿de qué hablas?

-no quiere saber nada de Gaby

-¿Qué?

-sí, despertó hace un buen rato pero tuve que hablar un poco con él a ver si tenía una contusión o algo, pero está bien, sin embargo dice que no quiere saber nada de ella.

-¿pero no la recuerda o algo así?

-la recuerda, sabe todo pero dice que siente rechazo hacia ella y no puede evitarlo, es muy extraño

-voy a entrar a ver que está pasando Jemma

-pero…

No dejo que termine la frase, entro a la habitación y los chicos me miran

-Steve me puedes decir ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Los chicos voltean a verlo y él se acomoda en la camilla para sentarse

-no lo sé Natasha estoy confundido, solo necesito tiempo para pensar ¿ok?

-¿pensar qué?¿cómo es eso que no quieres estar cerca de Gaby?¿por qué?

-¿importa?¿tú no estabas en su contra?

-no estaba en su contra, solo no confiaba en ella

-¿y ahora lo haces?

-sí, porque me demostró que no es mala, se sacrifico por todos nosotros, casi muere Steve y sé que si se diera la oportunidad ella lo haría de nuevo, por nosotros y por ti

-¿y eso resarce todo el daño que hizo antes?

-¿Qué pasa contigo?¿te hicieron un lavado cerebral?¿te estás escuchando? Tu más que nadie sabes por lo que ha pasado.

-todos hemos pasado por cosas difíciles eso no justifica nuestros actos, ella hizo eso porque iba a perder a lucien, yo una vez creí haber perdido a Bucky y no por eso hice a inocentes sufrir.

Sam viendo que estoy a nada de perder la paciencia decide intervenir

-Natasha creo que debemos darle tiempo, no sabemos qué es lo que Amora…

-Steve ¿estás bien?¿qué demonios está pasando? Porque todos menos yo pueden entrar a verte.-dice Gaby entrando a la sala con Jemma detrás, seguramente intento detenerla

-¿Qué demonios pasa?.-dice Lizzie entrando luego, esto no va a ser lindo…

Gaby se acerca a Steve y cuando va a tocarlo él se aleja, es muy incomodo para todos ver esto

-¿Qué pasa?.-le dice Gaby

Y tanto ella como Lizzie lucen confundidas con su reacción

-no puedo hacer esto ahora Gaby

-¿hacer qué?¿estás bien?

-sí, solo que… bueno, digamos que veo las cosas de forma más clara ahora…

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-chicos porque no mejor los dejamos un minuto solos para que hablen?.-digo

Todos asienten y salimos, antes de salir veo a Steve alejando nuevamente las manos de Gaby de el

-¿Qué fue todo eso ahí dentro?.-viene Lizzie a preguntarme

-al parecer el hechizo de la loca esa hizo que Steve pensara en forma distinta sobre Gaby.

-¿distinta cómo?

-la odia…-dice Bucky detrás de ella, James y Sam se unen a la conversación

-¿Qué?!¿cómo es eso posible?

-es una hechicera alienígena, debe ser muy poderosa.-dice SAM

-Esto es ridículo, ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerte sentir algo que no sientes?

-no pueden…-dice Wanda uniéndose a nosotras.

-claramente pueden porque estuve en esa habitación con Steve y créeme no quiere a Gaby cerca, por más increíble que parezca.-dice Sam

-un hechizo emocional no puede hacerse a menos que haya un sentimiento al cual conectarlo, algo que permita expandir el efecto que quieres crear, más si es algo tan específico

-¿estás diciendo que el ya odiaba a mi hermana?.-dice Lizzie

-no sabría decirte que emoción exactamente le permitió a amora hacer eso pero obviamente ella es habilidosa, nos dejo al mismo Steve sin embargo cambiando solo hacia Gaby, claramente quería herirla en lo que más le duele

-¿no es más fácil cambiarlo completamente? Simplemente hacerlo malo…-le digo

-quizás lo intento, pero Steve es muy bueno persona y cambiar a alguien de forma tan completa desgasta completamente, y debe ser magia negra, además cambiarlo solo hacia lo que siente por Gaby lo hace más doloroso ¿no? Ver que es el mismo pero que sin embargo ahora te odia, esa mujer claramente tiene un resentimiento grande por Gaby

-claro le quito a alex de las manos.-dice Lizzie

Escuchamos la puerta y vemos a Gaby salir con lágrimas corriendo por su cara, Lizzie va corriendo tras ella

-genial.-dice Bucky suspirando

-esta drama va a ser un gran problema .- responde Sam pasa sus manos por la cara

-esto va a matar a Gaby, desde que llego su vida fue Steve, incluso cautivos todo lo que ella veía era a él.-digo

-Gaby nos ha salvado tantas veces y nosotros no podemos hacer nada por salvarla a ella.-dice Wanda


	102. Familia Crawford-Schreiber

Bobbi

Han pasado una semana desde que llegaron de Londres con Steve cambiado, y Gaby no vale un centavo, nunca he visto a alguien con el corazón tan roto, al parecer las cosas que le dijo Steve no fueron lindas, además de que la evita como la plaga, a pesar de que sabemos que está bajo un hechizo es bastante molesto de ver, Gaby insiste en justificarlo diciendo que no es su culpa y que al final de cuentas es lo que merecía desde el principio, que mientras el siga siendo la excelente persona que es no es necesario armar gran cosa.

Basura…

-Bobbi es hora.-me dice Hill buscándome en la sala de descanso

-vamos…-le digo

Mientras vamos de camino a la sala de interrogatorios decido preguntarle por Steve

-Hill, ¿sabes que paso con lo de Wanda y Steve?

-sí, la idea de Natasha de hacer que Wanda le mostrara todo a Steve desde el secuestro hacia acá no funciono, el sentía lo mismo tanto en los momentos buenos como en los malos, Natasha se fue con Bruce de nuevo, estaba frustrada, ella es muy amiga de Steve y odia verlo manipulado

-ella no era muy fan de Gaby…

-pues eso cambio, a todos nos afecta esto, la pobre Gaby está destrozada aunque intenta demostrar lo contrario, esperemos darle hoy una buena noticia

-esperemos, la necesitamos muchísimo…nunca antes había habido tantos corazones rotos en esta base, parece una telenovela.

Una vez llegamos a la sala de interrogatorios puedo ver que Gaby, Lizzie, Steve,Bucky, Hill, Coulson y hasta Fury van a ver el interrogatorio de Fisk, si los otros no estuvieran en una misión y Natasha no se fuera ido con Bruce probablemente también estuvieran aquí.

-ya sabes Bobbi necesitamos todo acerca de hydra.-dice Coulson

-entendido jefe

Entro a la habitación y veo a Fisk sentado sin inmutarse por mi presencia

-señor Fisk, nos vemos de nuevo…

-no por elección propia.-me responde

-si bueno el poder de decidir se le acabo hace mucho tiempo

-seguro, pero no el poder de callar

-soy buena haciendo hablar a la gente

-yo no soy como los otros a los que has interrogado

-¿a no? ¿Y cómo eres tú?

-paciente, no me dejo intimidar

-y que te da la impresión de que vengo a intimidarte? Si eso es lo que quisiera traigo a alguien que quiere asesinarte

-¿y tú no quieres?

-tengo mejores planes… aunque después puede que deje que el Sr Barnes o incluso Elizabeth haga algo contigo…

-sí, ellos dos juntos haciéndome daño, acabando en el proceso con lo poco que queda de ellos, cuando a ambos le dimos habilidades que ni en sueños habrían tenido

-quitándoles su humanidad en el proceso…

-pequeños precios a pagar

-si… la filosofía de hydra es tan fascinante, sin embargo ya casi no quedan cabezas

-queda una muy importante, una que acabara con todos ustedes

-¿a si? ¿hablas de la tercera misteriosa persona con acceso al código? Ese al que solo con tu huella, la de Elizabeth y esta misteriosa persona nos revelara los secretos de hydra.

-que no sepas quien es no la hace misteriosa, de hecho hay algunos en esta organización que la conocen muy bien, esta persona salió de aquí.

-estoy segura que en esta base no quedan traidores.

-no, no estoy hablando de alguien que traiciono a SHIELD, estoy hablando de alguien que traiciono la familia.

-¿de qué hablas?.-esto no está yendo como yo pensé

-como dije tengo el poder de callar y ya hable mucho por hoy

La puerta se abre y entra Hill con la mujer que acompañaba a Fisk en la fiesta

-puedes que tengas el poder de callar pero nosotros tenemos el poder sobre ella, así que si no hablas, ella va a podrirse en una cárcel por ser tu cómplice, sin embargo si hablas no te ofrezco nada para ti, pero ella puede irse

A Fisk se le abren mucho los ojos, claramente tiene una devoción por esa mujer, así que ella es nuestra mejor arma, Hill va a salir y Fisk grita

-espera! Te diré lo que quieras, solo déjala fuera de esto

-muy bien, luego que haya escuchado todo, ella vendrá a despedirse

-¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu palabra?

-porque si lo que dices es valioso y cierto podrá venir a visitarte

Hill sale y me hace una seña para que la siga, una vez fuera de la habitación Coulson viene hacia mí.

-buen trabajo Bobbi, pero obviamente ya no será difícil hacerlo hablar, así que terminare el interrogatorio, te necesito arriba para que dirijas la misión apenas nos de la información que queremos, May está esperando ordenes, ya sabes que hacer.

-sí señor.

Subo a ver el interrogatorio, todos están tensos, Fisk tiene un talento único para incomodar hasta a los que no ve

-¿que querías decir con traición a la familia?.-le dice coulson una vez que entra a la sala

Fisk suspira y se ve reacio a hablar

-¿tengo que recordarte el trato que hiciste con mi agente hace un momento?

-Hill fue un genio agarrando a esa mujer en la fiesta.-dice Lizzie

-la tercera persona en acceder al código es viper.-dice Fisk

La cara de coulson cambia, y Fury se levanta de su silla y se para enfrente del espejo que nos separa de la sala

-yo le puse un rastreador a viper ¿recuerdas Clint?.-digo

-sí, recuerdo esa misión.-dice con un doble sentido que nadie más parece notar

-ahora tiene sentido que nunca me usaran para acceder, si viper iba los guiaba a hydra

-¿aun la tienes Nick?.-dice hill

-sí, la tengo, es hora de atraparla.-dice con lo que parece un poco de pesadez

-perfecto.-digo

-ya tenemos las herramientas para acabar con hydra sr Fisk muchas gracias.-dice Coulson

-quizás, pero también tienes muchas cosas que hacer primero, deberías empezar deshaciéndote de las chicas kree, siempre han sido un problema

-son grandes agentes… espera ,¿ dijiste siempre?¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-que a donde sea que vayan la muerte y destrucción las persigue.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?¿sabes algo de su familia?

-¿está hablando de nosotras?.-dice Gaby poniéndose al lado de Lizzie

Eso parece.-responde lizzie

-sí, yo vi nacer a esas chicas.-dice Fisk

-¿Qué…?.-dice Lizzie

-explícate.-dice Coulson

-¿has oído del agente Vincent Crawford?

-por supuesto uno de los mejores que hemos tenido.

-yo conocí a ese agente una vez casi termino una misión que me fue asignada, era bueno.-dice Bucky

\- ¿sabes porque se quito la vida?.-dice Fisk

-sufría de ataques de ira y era algo inestable.-dice coulson

-no, en realidad tenía sangre kree, era muy poderoso su poder lo quemaba por ser liberado, sabíamos que iba a ser difícil acabar con él una vez que descubrimos lo que era, así que para no levantar sospechas sobre la todavía existencia de hydra hicimos que se suicidara.

-¿Cómo lo lograron?

-capturando a su embarazada esposa, era una mujer irritante, tenía un carácter fuerte, cualquiera que la conocía pensaba que en vez de trabajar en las artes era una agente.

-así que por eso nunca más supimos de su viuda Katherine Schreiber , ustedes la tenían

-exacto, la mujer era una pequeña cosa molesta, como sus hijas.

-sus…

-sí, si… Elizabeth, Gabriela y Alexandra

-oh por dios…-dice Lizzie poniendo la mano en su boca.

-¿conociste a su madre?.-le pregunto a Fury

-si, por supuesto, Vincent era uno de mis mejores agentes, fue mi mano derecha antes de Hill y romanoff, Katherine era una mujer excelente, de hecho Alexandra y Gabriela se parecen a ella ahora que me fijo, sin embargo Elizabeth se parece más a su padre, hasta en el carácter, el tampoco tenía pelos en la lengua.

-tenemos que hablar con Alex cuanto antes.-dice Gaby agarrando la mano de Lizzie

-¿Qué paso con Katherine?.-le pregunta Coulson a fisk

-la mataron

Lizzie hace una mueca de dolor

-¿quién?

-su hija, Gabriela la mato

Creo que todos nos quedamos asombrados con lo que acabamos de oir

-¿Qué demonios?.-dice Bucky

Steve mira a Gaby y luego parece quiere decir algo pero se detiene

-¿de qué hablas? era solo una bebe por dios

-sí, pero nosotros estábamos adelantados a ustedes obviamente, nuestros científicos establecieron contactos con extraterrestre, las misiones rusas fueron más exitosas de lo que se cree, mantuvimos una alianza con un ser que le debe ser familiar ahora, su nombre es Brako

Gaby se tensa.

-él sabía que había material kree interesante en la tierra, y bueno saben que le gusta experimentar con ADN así que cuando supo de Katherine y sus hijas con sangre Kree a causa de vincent, pues nos ofreció tecnología a cambio de las niñas.

-y porque cuando nacieron no se llevo a las tres? ¿Por qué solo se llevo a Gaby?

-bueno, porque experimento con ellas cuando aún no habían nacido, les inyectaba dios sabe que cuando aun estaban en el vientre de Catherine, la única que pareció reaccionar a eso fue Gaby, que empezó a consumir la energía de sus hermanas y su madre, Brako logro revelar su poder antes de que naciera, pero solo Gaby fue la que tenia poderes, tuvimos que hacer una cesárea porque su poder mato a Katherine la consumió por completo.

-oh por dios.-dice Gaby llorando, Lizzie la abraza

-tranquila Gaby no fue tu culpa

-claro que lo fue, Brako tenía razón, solo traigo muerte, destruyo todo lo que toco, mate a nuestra madre Lizzie

-no, basta Gaby, no te hagas esto, yo estuve ahí, vi a tu madre un par de veces, era una mujer fuerte, y pesar de todo lo que paso, siempre quiso que estuvieran seguras.-dice Bucky

-no mato a sus hermanas porque tenían sangre kree al igual que ella, sin embargo como no tenían poderes nosotros…, bueno básicamente las desechamos, si tan solo hubiese sabido que iba volver a verla y que me iban a dar tanto problemas, cuando Anthony me hablo de ellas no podía creerlo, aunque ahora la actitud de Elizabeth tiene más sentido, habiendo conocido a sus padres.

-sí, ahora todos entendemos más que nunca lo valiosas que son esas chicas, ellas no traen muerte y destrucción, personas como tú y brako que se obsesionan con hacer el mal son el problema, pero puedes estar seguro que los detendremos, cueste lo que cueste, y ellas serán gran parte de eso.


	103. dramas familiares

Skye

Recibimos la orden de ir por Viper, Bobbi nos dijo que esa era la prioridad ahora, May tiene el avión rumbo a Uganda que es donde está supuestamente, tenemos el apoyo de Lance que va a venir con nosotros, sin embargo Sif tuvo que quedarse por una cuestión de último momento, la última vez que fue a dar noticias a Asgard no fueron buenas, esperemos que esta vez sean mejores.

En esta misión vamos Lance, Pietro, May, Sam, Fitz, Wanda y yo.

-may ¿falta mucho para aterrizar?.-le pregunto

-no, ya casi.

May luce preocupada así que voy a sentarme con ella

-¿Qué pasa may?

-que siempre me ponen a lidiar con situaciones incomodas

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que primero me mandan a cuidar a coulson, luego se despierta toda esta locura de hydra, y aliens, secuestros y ahora…

-¿ahora qué?

May hace una mueca, cierra los ojos y se queda callada

-¿ahora qué May?

-ahora tenemos que ir a atrapar a una de las cabezas de Hydra que nos revelara todo y que además de ser importante por eso, resulta ser que es la hermana del jefe.

-¿viper…?

-sí, es la hermana de Fury

Ok, eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría, justo cuando creí que lo había escuchado todo esta noticia llega.

-woow, eso es… intenso, no creo que alguien haya visto eso venir

-solo lo sabíamos Coulson y yo, por eso en la misión que mandaron a Bobbi solo le pidieron ponerle un rastreador, Nick quería vigilar sus movimientos antes de tener que atraparla, quería mantenerla arrinconada, quizás quería ver si quedaba algo de su hermana

-¿Cómo una cosa como esa pasa?

-no lo sé, al parecer Viper era la amante de Alexander Pierce, uno de los amigos de Nick, quizás el la manipulo para que se metiera en Hydra y asesinara a su esposo el congresista Henry mcnelly .

-¿alexander pierce el líder de Hydra en Shield?

-el mismo… ese fue un golpe duro para Nick es comprensible porque el hombre no confía en nadie

Ya vamos a aterrizar así que voy a sentarme con pietro.

-¿todo bien cielo?

-sí, dentro de lo que puede estar.

Aterrizamos en una sede de shield que quedo aquí aun después del conflicto con Hydra, vamos por las camionetas.

-chicos yo iré adelante con Fitz y Sam.-dice May

-¿hablaste con bobbi?.-le pregunto

-si, Viper sigue en la casa donde estaba cuando salimos.

-perfecto.-digo

Salimos rumbo a la casa y cuando llegamos vemos que más que una casa es una fortaleza.

-esto va a ser interesante…-dice Pietro

-salgamos.-digo Lance, Pietro, Wanda y yo salimos y vemos a May y su grupo que hacen lo mismo

Arriba del muro aparecen un montón de francotiradores y Wanda en seguida se deshace de ellos, todos vamos hacia la puerta porque no tenemos tiempo que perder, ya saben que estamos aquí, sin embargo la puerta está trabada, Pietro sube rápidamente el muro y la abre desde dentro, detrás de él aparecen varios hombres y me encargo de ellos, el voltea y luego me mira y sonríe.

-apurense chicos.-dice Lance entrando

Todos estamos alerta entrando a la casa varios agentes salen de distintos lugares y el tiroteo comienza, Pietro está protegiendo a Lance y a May, Wanda protege a Sam y yo cuido a Fitz, tenemos sus espaldas cubiertas.

Pietro pasa innumerables veces a mi lado de forma rápida, Wanda y yo acabamos con varios grupos por vez, y Fitz ha mejorado bastante, detiene a los agentes que llegan hasta el, no de una manera impresionante, pero si efectiva, con balas y gas pimienta.

Finalmente llegamos a la entrada de la casa y cuando pasamos tenemos un muro de agentes apuntándonos.

\- esto va a estar feo…-dice Sam

Todos los agentes tienen los ojos rojos bajan sus armas y caen al suelo

-o quizás no…

May es la primera en caminar y todos la seguimos, sin embargo en la parte superior de la escalera aparece la mujer que vinimos a buscar.

-así que finalmente vinieron por mi…

Mientras la mujer comienza a hablar pietro desaparece, me pregunto que iría a buscar

-sí, vinimos a perturbarte en tu exótica mansión africana.-dice Lance

-si bueno es algo más que una mansión

-es un deposito de vibranio.-dice Pietro llegando

La mujer no se ve muy feliz de que arruinaran su factor sorpresa

-no voy a dejar que me atrapen nunca iré a ver a Nick de nuevo.-dice y me su mano detrás de su espalda, sin embarco yo hago que se derrumbe la escalera y ella cae a nuestros pies ligeramente golpeada.

-eso fue genial…-dice Sam

Fitz se aproxima a ella que se ve aturdida y Lance lo ayuda quitándole la pistola que viper tenía en su poder y obligándola a poner sus manos en la tablet de Fitz y obligándola a escanear su retina

-ya sabes por si acaso no terminas el viaje…-le dice May

-me pregunto por que estarás tan asustada de Fury.-dice Pietro y Wanda capta el mensaje

A viper los ojos comienzan a ponérsele rojos

-sal de mi cabeza maldita bruja

-oh, pero si eres una terrible hermana, ¿tienes miedo que tu hermano mayor te castigue ahora que te atrapamos?.-le dice Wanda y la verdad es que viper se ve bastante alterada

-bueno es hora de salir de aquí.-dice May

La agarramos y salimos rumbo a las camionetas, luego de que llegamos al quinjet May se reporta con Fury y Coulson.

Yo voy de copiloto

-¿Qué irán a hacer con el vibranio?.-le digo a May

-creo que le darán el manejo a STRIKE al final Shield se está encargando de muchas cosas.

-sí, tiene sentido, sin embargo hay que decirle a STARK hasta donde sabíamos el tenia el control de todo el vibranio que quedaba.

-sí, eso es lo que se creía…

Una vez que llegamos a la sede de Shield, están todos esperándonos, yo soy la ultima en bajar con Viper, bobbi la saluda con la mano de forma sarcástica y viper voltea los ojos.

-por fin tenemos todas las piezas juntas para revelar el desgraciado código de Hydra.-dice Coulson

-no importa lo que hagas siempre volveremos, estaremos donde menos lo esperas.-responde viper

-si donde menos lo esperas…, aunque creo que es hora de darle un cierre.-dice Fury entrando a la sala

Viper se ve pálida cuando Nick se para frente a ella, se ve muy intranquila, sin embargo de repente cae al suelo botando sangre por la nariz, los ojos y la boca.

-¡maldición!.-dice Clint

-respalde sus huellas y retina.-dice Fitz

Jemma viene corriendo a revisarla

-no podrás salvarla, se enveneno a ella misma.-dice Fury viendo tranquilamente como muere su hermana en el suelo

-¿organizarás un funeral? ¿Dónde quieres que la enterremos?.-l e pregunta coulson

Fury suspira .-haz con mi hermana lo que quieras, lánzala en el primer hoyo que consigas.-y se va

Todos quedamos sorprendidos con su respuesta, menos May, esta gente sí que se toma en serio la traición, creo que los que se quedaron no sabían que Viper y Nick eran familia porque están cuchichando sobre eso.

-aquí habrá muchos problemas, pero los dramas familiares se llevan el premio.-dice Lance

Y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con él.


	104. no soy la que fui

Lizzie

Luego que accedemos al sistema de hydra vemos las bases que aun estan operativas y que podrían representar peligro potencialmente, así que varias misiones salen al mismo tiempo a acabar con ellas.

Salimos vía a Japón donde una de la más grande todas, obviamente es por la alianza con la yakuza, Clint es el jefe de misión, con nosotros vienen Bobbi, Gaby, Steve y James.

-¿Cómo fue la cosa con Alex cuando le dijeron sobre sus padres?.-dice Bobbi sentándose con nosotros atrás en el quinjet

-mal, la pobre entre eso y lo de Darcy no ha tenido un poco de paz pero lo superaremos.-le digo

Gaby esta a mi lado luciendo afligida como es usual últimamente, ya no recuerdo la última vez que sonrió, entre lo de Steve, lo que paso con Lucien y la noticia de lo que le paso a nuestra madre, la culpa se la está comiendo, y lo que más me molesta es que ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero no hemos podido convencerla de lo contrario.

-¿gaby estas bien?.-le pregunta Bobbi

-estoy bien

-¿segura?

-sí, segura

Se levanta bruscamente y va a sentarse al lado de James que está revisando el mapa de la base a la cual entraremos, ellos comienzan a conversar y bobbi y yo suspiramos, las cosas están tan mal que siento que no nos recuperaremos de esto, va a acabar con nuestra cordura todos estos problemas.

-llegamos .-Dice Clint que va pilotando y la deja suspendida sobre el edificio

Desde una cuerda todos comenzamos a bajar y una vez que estamos abajo nos dividimos

-Lizzie, Gaby y James vayan al área de los laboratorios para ver qué cosas tienen aun experimentos, armas, etc. Destruyan todo, Steve, Bobbi y yo iremos a ver si tienen prisioneros.

-seguro.-dice James

Entramos al edificio y por ahora se ve vacio, comenzamos a recorrerlo y todo suena como una película de terror

-¿algunos de ustedes dos estuvo aquí?.-pregunta Gaby

-no.-respondemos James y yo al mismo tiempo

-este lugar es terrible.-dice Gaby y no puedo estar más de acuerdo, es muy feo y oscuro el edificio, más allá de pertenecer a Hydra.

-¿Dónde está el laboratorio?.-pregunto

-en el sótano.-responde James

Seguimos bajando y uno de los escalones se rompe y Gaby va a caer pero James la sostiene

-gracias, esto parece como la casa embrujada de la película que me hiciste ver la otra vez Lizzie

-justamente esa era una película de terror japonesa, con tal que no salga una niña fantasma con cabello en su cara todo está bien.

-no creo que sean fantasmas lo que nos debe preocupar en este momento chicas

-¿Por qué no?.-pregunta Gaby

-porque no existen

-la gente no creía en super héroes o alienígenas y aquí estamos…

-eso es diferente

-además tu mismo fuiste un fantasma

-eso no es…

-por más fascinante que sea su conversación ¿alguien me puede decir que es eso?

Digo señalando a un muro con muchos símbolos pintados en el

Todos nos acercamos y comenzamos a detallarlo, hay algunas cosas escritas también

-¿puedes decir que significa?¿qué idioma es?.-pregunta Gaby

-son varios idiomas.-digo

-distintas letras también.-dice James

Me pongo a detallar y veo que es como un estudio en conjunto, varias personas estuvieron analizando algo.

-dice todos, somos ,muerte, dolor, guerra, hogar y Attilan.-digo

-¿attilan?¿esa palabra de nuevo?.-pregunta Gaby

-¿Qué significa?.-dice James

-no lo sé, pero no paramos de tropezar con ella.-digo

Gaby se acerca y toca el muro y la pared se mueve

-woow ¿Qué es esto?

-entremos.-digo

Movemos el muro y entramos, dentro hay muchas cosas en el suelo y hay sangre en el piso, es como una sala de quirófano, Gaby se acerca a la esquina y ve algo y después grita

-¡por dios todo esto son esqueletos!

-seguro fueron parte de los famosos experimentos de hydra.-dice James

Gaby sigue adentrándose en la sala y pasa hacia otra habitación, sin embargo yo escucho un ruido por el pasillo y salgo por la puerta la cual entramos, James viene detrás de mí, escucho pasos y voy a perseguir el ruido, seguro es alguien de Hydra

-quédate con Gaby, no sabemos que puede haber en esa sala yo iré a ver que suena

-no te dejare ir sola Summer

-sabes que más peligro corre Gaby, todo lo relacionado con esos símbolos es peligroso, necesito que la cuides

-lo hare, las cuidare a ambas, no te irás sola.-agarra mi brazo

-suéltame James

-no

-no sabemos que puede ser, no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad de atrapar miembros de hydra o peor aun dejarlos sueltos mientras tenemos compañeros en el edificio

-lo sé, les avisaremos, no te dejare fuera de mi vista de nuevo, no cometeré ese error dos veces, así que acéptalo no te soltare

Sé que es un agente y no podemos dejar simplemente que se vaya, y no puedo dejar a Gaby sola en esa sala llena de esqueletos, la única opción es que vaya tras él, y lo hare así tenga que pasar por encima de James

-es la última vez que te lo digo, suéltame James

-no lo hare y sabes que lo digo en serio.-lo sé, y es por eso que no me detengo mucho a analizar lo que voy a hacer a continuación.

Saco mi arma y le disparo en el hombro, no me está agarrando con su brazo metálico así que inmediatamente me suelta y me mira con ojos abiertos.

-no soy la misma que era, entiéndelo.-me voy a perseguir al causante del ruido y aunque sé que fue superficial y que no le hice daño mortal no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de culpa.


	105. lucha interna

Steve

Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan fuera de control, es como si no pudiera controlar lo que pienso y lo que siento, está todo bien y de repente es como si algo se metiera en mi mente, sé que eso fue lo que paso pero no puedo luchar contra ello, no quiero seguir haciéndole daño a Gabriela pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento, cuando esta cerca de mi todo mi cuerpo se siente en conflicto, es como una batalla contra mí mismo, me han mostrado cosas buenas de ella, yo mismo las he visto pero simplemente, la odio!

Todo lo que viene a mi es un sentimiento de resentimiento y desconfianza que no creo haber sentido por nadie.

Estoy entrenando, tratando de no pensar en nada, tengo horas golpeando el saco de boxeo.

-¿steve?.-me llaman y cuando volteo es Sharon

-¿sí?

-¿estás bien?

-por supuesto ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-bueno porque tienes 5 horas golpeando ese saco, creo que ya se rindió

Sonrío, me hace gracia su comentario

-¿tú crees?

-sí, y creo que deberías dejar de castigarlo por lo que sea que pasa en tu cabeza, ¿quieres que hablemos? Quizás eso te funcione mejor.

-no creo que hablar ayude a cambiar lo que me esta pasando

-¿lo has intentado?

-no realmente

-entonces no tienes nada que perder…

Ella va hacia unas sillas que están al final de la sala, se sienta y pone una silla vacia frente a ella, entiendo el mensaje y me siento

-entonces…-dice

-entonces, estoy siendo un imbécil

-dudo mucho eso

-lo soy, estoy rompiéndole el corazón a una chica que no lo merece, o quizás si… ya no lo sé con seguridad

-sí, Gaby está sufriendo mucho, todos lo vemos, pero el principal problema es que te estás enfocando en como eso afecta a los demás y no como te afecta a ti.

-no es tan fácil cuando todos te odian.

-nadie te odia Steve

-si lo hacen y no los culpo, cambie la dinámica del equipo, además todos son amigos de Gaby, Lizzie es su hermana no debe ser fácil para ellos

-tampoco lo es para ti, no es tu culpa, no elegiste lo que te paso

-pero si elijo como manejarlo, es solo que no puedo cambiarlo, la odio Sharon y al mismo tiempo no quiero seguir haciéndole daño.

-no la odias, si fuera así no te preocuparas por cómo se siente

-no lo entiendes…

-lo único que yo sé es que un amor como ese no puede morir por un hechizo, quizás se vea imposible ahora pero sé que lo superaran

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque yo me siento de esa forma por ti, y sé que no habría magia en el universo que me haga sentir diferente

-sharon…

-no digas nada, yo desde el momento que supe que te amaba sabía que no sería correspondido, solo basta ver como se adoraban tu y Gaby

-y ahora…

-y ahora están pasando por un momento difícil, como todos pasamos alguna vez, no puedes dejar que esa maldita bruja gane Steve.

-¿Cómo peleo contra mí mismo?

-se que encontraras la forma, ahora tengo que irme, tengo que trasladar el prisionero que trajo Lizzie… deberías decirle a Bucky que entrene contigo, ya su hombro está sano, no te quedes luchando con esto tu solo Steve, no es sano

-lo hare…

Espero que toda la fe que ella tiene en mi no esté infundada, espero no quedarme para siempre con este parasito jugando con mi cerebro.


	106. una apuesta es una apuesta

Clint

Estaba tranquilo haciendo el reporte de la misión y cuando termine siendo arrastrado por Bobbi a su residencia, hoy es uno de esos días en los que esta salvaje, me arranco la ropa justo después de cerrar la puerta.

-woow mas despacio, estas ansiosa

-¿eso es un problema?.-me dice besando mi cuello mientras vamos escaleras arriba

-no, para nada, pero pensé que estabas molesta conmigo

-lo estoy

-por cierto ¿Cuál es la razón esta vez?

-no lo recuerdo…

-bueno si así va a ser siempre puedes molestarte más seguido

-Clint, cállate y bésame.

-sus deseos son ordenes.

Cuando vamos por la mitad de la escalera la cargo, ella rápidamente enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura y saca su suéter quedando en sostén, cuando llegamos a la habitación ella abre la puerta y caemos en la cama, estoy sentado y ella sobre mí, sin embargo rápidamente me empuja hacia atrás, muerde mis hombros y rasguña mi pecho, no sé qué le pasa pero cada vez que actúa así es porque quiere sacarse algo de la cabeza.

-hey , para un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Clint?.-dice irritada

-eso es lo que quiero que tú me digas

-¿tiene que pasar algo para que quiera tener sexo contigo?

-no, pero tiene que pasar algo para que te comportes así, te conozco Bobbi, estamos en esto desde hace más de un año

-entonces deberías saber que no quiero hablar

-ok… no vamos a hablar, pero vamos hacerlo a mi forma.

La volteo en la cama y quedo sobre ella, a ella le encanta estar arriba y tener el control, pero no le daré lo que quiere esta vez, le daré lo que necesita.

Comienzo a besar todo su cuerpo, sus hombros, su estomago, quito su sostén y me sumerjo en sus pechos.

-ohh Clint.-dice arqueándose, agarrando fuertemente mi cabello

Quito su pantalón y lo que le queda de ropa interior, mordisqueo sus piernas, beso su cadera y termino besándola en su punto más sensible.

-ahhhhh.-grita y hala mi cabello un poco más duro

-Clint por favor.-dice entre gemidos mientras la estimulo con mi lengua

-esto es demasiado…-dice respirando pesadamente y siento como se corre en mi boca, sigo besándola hacia arriba, pero ella se sienta como siempre impaciente y me da un beso fuerte y duro.

-vamos Bobbi recuéstate…

-pero…

-shhh.-digo recostándola hacia atrás, ella recorre su pecho con mis manos y trata de sacar mi pantalón, pero termino el trabajo por ella, cuando estoy totalmente desnudo me coloco entre sus piernas, ella me agarra para hacerme entrar pero yo no la dejo, en cambio vuelvo a besarla en el cuello, el oído y finalmente uno nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas se mezclan ávidamente y ella luego se separa en busca de aire.

-Clint me estas enloqueciendo por favor, termina con esto.

-¿Cuál es la prisa Bobbi?

-que quiero tener sexo contigo

-esa es la cosa, que no estamos teniendo sexo, te estoy haciendo el amor.

Antes de que pueda responder algo entro duro en ella y la hago gritar, mantengo un ritmo duro y lento , mientras ella sujeta mi trasero y mi espalda, los dos estamos sudamos gimiendo y ella esta mas desenfrenada de lo que la he visto nunca, en un momento tengo que parar, porque agarra mi cabeza y me da un beso que requiere toda mi atención, luego sigo entrando en ella, besando sus pechos mientras ella se agarra del colchón y finalmente llega al orgasmo.

-ahhh dios mío!

Yo luego de un par de penetraciones consigo mi propia liberación.

Los dos estamos respirando pesadamente, luego me quito de encima de ella y me pongo a su lado, aunque ella no es del tipo de acurrucarse no ha salido corriendo aun, quizás es porque puede que sus piernas estén hechas gelatina al igual que las mías, ella voltea me mira y sonríe.

Y sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar, la halo hacia mí, al principio se tensa pero luego se relaja.

Ella está haciendo extrañas figuras en mi pecho y yo acaricio su cabello, entonces decido que es momento, es hora de ser honesto, me estiro hacia un lado de la cama donde esta mi pantalón tirado y saco las llaves de mi carro, agarro la mano de Bobbi y cierro su puño en ellas, ella levanta su cara hacia la mía mirándome extrañada.

-lo dije en serio… ahora es tuyo

-¿de que estas…?

-te amo Bobbi

Ella abre mucho los ojos y luego se sienta recta en la cama

-Clint no…

-¿no qué?

-este no fue nuestro acuerdo, no es lo que somos

-¿y qué es lo que somos Bobbi?

-amigos que tienen sexo

-pues seguiremos siendo amigos, y seguiremos teniendo sexo, solo que ahora tengo la valentía de admitir que te amo ¿la tienes tu?

-enamorarse es para niños Clint, como te lo dije lo simple es mi estilo

-no entiendo porque tiene que ser complicado, peor aún porque tienes que mentirte, yo se que estas enamorada de mi

-pues ese es tu ego hablando, lo siento Clint

Eso colmo mi paciencia, no se trata de ego, se trata de ser adultos y asumir lo que sentimos, pero mientras ella siga cerrándose no llegare a ningún lado y no aguantare este tipo de tonterías de una mujer que se vende como si no le importara nada y no tuviera miedos.

-¿sabes qué? Tienes razón, mejor mantenerlo simple, y no hay nada más simple que ser solo compañeros de trabajo, así que mejor nos quedamos siendo solo eso ¿te parece?.-digo levantándome de la cama y vistiéndome

Ella suspira y no dice nada

Cuando voy a salir del cuarto me llama

-clint!

-¿Qué?.-digo volteando, ella me lanza las llaves y las atajo, voy hasta la peinadora y las pongo encima.- quédatelas, una apuesta, es una apuesta.-digo y cierro la puerta

Maldición, me quede sin chica y sin carro, y los dos eran mis favoritos.


	107. el poder dentro de mi

Alex

He estado sintiéndome muy mal, la noticia de la muerte de Darcy mas la revelación de mis padres me tiene devastada, se que las chicas no la deben de estar pasando bien, sobretodo Gaby con la sorpresa de Lucien, además conociéndola se que se culpa por la muerte de nuestra madre, y eso no es justo.

Acabamos de salir de una reunión del consejo tratando de decidir qué acciones tomar debido al desastre en la tierra causado por Amora y los Ravengers, aun nadie le ha mencionado a Aluz lo de lucien, y tampoco tenemos rastro de Brako, todo es un maldito desastre…

-Alex nena tienes que calmarte, las cosas se resolverán.-me dice Loki cuando salimos de la reunión

-no entiendes que cada vez los tenemos más cerca, necesito un poco de paz Loki, necesito terminar con esto

-te prometo que no dejare que se te acerquen de nuevo, no volverán a hacer daño

-no estoy preocupada por mi sino por mis hermanas, están solas y vulnerables en la tierra, las cosas cada vez serán más difíciles para ellas

-si se parecen un poco a ti sobrevivirán, son fuertes, por lo menos se que Gabriela lo es.

-con todo lo que está pasando deberíamos de estar juntas

-¿y qué harás? ¿irte a Midgard?¿traerlas aquí? Porque ambas opciones son una locura…

-estoy enloqueciendo Loki, quiero y necesito ayudarlas

-y lo haremos, pero solo si mantienes la calma, eres una diosa ahora Alex, peor aún eres la diosa de la verdad, eres una de las personas más poderosas que conozco, y créeme que conozco muchas.

-no sé si pueda con todo esto, solo quiero salir corriendo y romper algo.

-todos nos hemos sentidos desesperados, yo entiendo eso más que nadie, pero al mismo tiempo se que no trae nada bueno, tienes que calmarte antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tienes que analizar, ser más inteligente que ellos, ahora tienen a una menos, se matan entre sí.

-sí, que locura lo que hizo le hizo Amora a Lorelei, no sé cómo alguien le puede hacer eso a su hermano

-ehhhhh, yo no puedo juzgar eso exactamente, pero si te puedo decir que si los vengadores es un equipo desastrozo, ese es mucho peor, los lazos que los mantiene juntos son muy débiles, y a quienes quieren destruir son poderosos

-¿quieres decir que no van a lograrlo?

-seré realista y diré que podrán con algunos, pero no con todos

-eso no es tranquilizante Loki

De repente un fuerte mareo viene a mí, tengo varios días sin comer, y probablemente me ha afectado eso

Loki me sostiene por la cintura y me agarra hacia el

-nena ¿estás bien?

Me pongo de pie firmemente cuando el mareo pasa

-sí, bien… yo

El piso se mueve y siento como si me sacudieran la cabeza, lo último que se es que todo se vuelve negro

Abro los ojos y veo cosas extrañas en el techo, en seguida se que no estoy en el palacio, me siento y veo que unos metros más adelante esta el oráculo

-así que despertaste…

-sí, ¿Qué me paso?

-te desmayaste fuera de la sala del consejo

-¿Dónde está Loki?

-dando vueltas afuera esperando que le dé respuesta sobre ti

-dile que estoy bien, se cómo se pone, avísale que no es nada

-ese es el problema, que si es algo, algo que cambiara el destino de Asgard

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-estas embarazada Alexandra y tu hijo será un ser muy poderoso

Me han dado noticias impactantes en vida, muchas realmente, pero esta le gana a todas

-¿Cómo dijiste?¿estás segura?

-tan segura como puedo estarlo, y si no quieres repetir el destino de tu madre y ser consumida por el poder de tu hijo te aconsejo que comas y te mantengas fuerte, al final es un futuro dios lo que llevas entro

-oh dios mío.-acaricio mi vientre y no puedo creer que tenga un bebe dentro de mí, esto es una locura.

-ahora bebe esto.-me entrega una taza con algo humeante en ella

-¿ qué es eso?

-te hará recuperar todas las fuerzas que has perdido

Me lo tomo, confíoen el oráculo, sé que no me haría daño

-listo

-ahora ve con Loki, y recuerda no te puedes dejar derrumbar, ya no solo se trata de ti

-¿tú puedes ver el futuro de mi hijo verdad?

-lo más increíble es que no, por eso se que es poderoso, el solo me dejara ver lo que quiera que yo vea, de forma inconsciente por supuesto, pero el poder que tenemos oculto es el más poderoso de todos

-no será una mala persona ¿cierto?

-es un niño, Asgardiano, Kree, humano… no será perfecto, pero sé que harás un gran trabajo como madre.

-bien, tengo que irme

No tengo ni idea como Loki vaya a tomar esto, nunca me había sentido tan fuerte y vulnerable al mismo tiempo

Una vez salgo corre hacia mi

-Alex ¿Qué paso?¿estás bien?

-si lo estoy

-el oráculo insistió en traerte aquí, no me dejo llevarte a los sanadores, dijo que era importante

-lo es, vayamos a casa te lo contare todo

-ok, ya mismo vamos al palacio

-no, al palacio no, quiero estar en nuestra cabaña

-ok…

Una vez que llegamos a la cabaña Loki se ve como si fuera a explotar

-por dios Alex dime, me estoy muriendo e la angustia

Tomo una respiración honda y decido soltar todo de golpe

-estoy embarazada, voy a tener tu hijo Loki

El se queda en estado de Shock, no puedo medir su reacción, finalmente sonríe y viene hacia mí, me levanta en brazos y me da un fuerte beso que me deja sin aliento

-woow, ¿eso quiere decir que estas contento por la noticia?

-nunca había estado más feliz, voy a tener un hijo…, vamos a tener un hijo espera ¿estás segura que es varón?

-es lo que el oráculo dijo

-bueno entonces debe de ser cierto, ojala salga igual a ti.

Loki comienza a besar mi cuello abrazándome fuertemente hacia el

-con mi suerte seguro sale como tu.-digo sin aliento cuando caigo a la cama con el sosteniéndose encima de mi

-si de algo podemos estar seguros es que será terco

-y rebelde…

-nos retara

-y va a escaparse

-problemas seguros

-no puedo esperar a que nazca

-bueno, viendo que ahora voy a tener que compartirte con nuestro hijo, voy a disfrutar todos los momentos que me quedan mientras te tango solo para mi.-dice acariciando mis piernas de arriba abajo

-¿estás poniéndote celoso de alguien que aun no nace?.-digo mordiendo su barbilla

-quizás… dependiendo e cuanto tiempo me deje estar contigo

-voy a amar a nuestro hijo, desde este momento es lo más importante para mí, pero yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti Loki, yo te necesito

Nos besamos apasionadamente y me preparo para una larga y ocupada noche


	108. los declaro marido y mujer

Wanda

Estoy volando con Hill hacia New York, al parecer hay un evento del que no fuimos informadas hasta que no volvimos de nuestra misión en Minnesota, bobbi se negó a decirme e que se trataba

-¿Cuál será el misterio?

-ni idea Wanda, esta gente sabe guardar secretos

-sí, relativamente es su trabajo

-aunque tú no tendrías problema con eso, igual te puedes meter en nuestra mente ¿puedes hacerlo sin que nos demos cuenta?

-para manipularlos si, para ver sus pensamientos o recuerdos no, solo puedo hacer eso si están dormidos, y no es algo que haría

-¿y cómo sabes que puedes?

-lo hice una vez con Pietro, estaba soñando y hablando conmigo, fue una de esas noches en la que se quedo conmigo porque yo estaba mal, y el ya había conocido a Skye, digamos que vi algo que ninguna hermana debería ver….-dice estremeciéndose

-uhgg, lo siento

-está bien, ya supere el trauma, por días no puede ver a Skye

Hill se ríe

-oye no es gracioso…

-lo es un poco

-de acuerdo si lo es…

-es increíble que todavía sigas descubriendo tu poder, quise pensar que te ayude pero al parecer solo puse un pequeño grano de arena

-claro que no Hill, tú me ayudaste muchísimo, creíste en mi y no te rendiste, me viste en mi peor versión y no te fuiste, me trataste como si fueras mi familia, algo que nadie más habría hecho, siempre estaré agradecida contigo por eso, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco

-sí, aunque tu hermano quería arrancarme la cabeza

-y aguantarlo a él tampoco es fácil, créeme lo sé desde que nací, pero tu igual lo hiciste, todo por ayudarme

-sé lo que es estar perdida y no tener a nadie, mis padres también murieron cuando era joven, estuve tentada a tomar un mal camino, sin embargo Fury me guio en la dirección correcta, quise darte esa oportunidad a ti, la oportunidad ser mejor, de ser un plus y no un menos para este mundo.

-¿y nunca pensaste que podía ser peligrosa?

-sí, aun lo pienso, en realidad lo eres, pero eres solo una chica con un poder que puede que nunca domines o conozcas completamente, aun así eres parte de nuestro equipo, y de mi familia, confío en que harás lo correcto para todos.

Es increíble lo mucho que hill me ha ayudado, la siento como parte de mi familia, me he unido a todos pero sin duda ella es la persona que más ha velado por mi

-esperemos que si, en ocasiones siento como si este poder fuera a consumirme…

Cuando llegamos a la base veo la sala de reuniones llena de gente

-¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunto a bobbi

-todos estamos por bajar al garaje

-¿Por qué?¿por qué todos están vestidos tan lindos?

-porque Fitz y Simmons se van a casar

-¿perdón?

-sí, dicen que han visto y pasado por tantas cosas malas que quieren tener algo genuino y fuerte, consolidar su amor, tomarse un descanso

-¿un descanso? ¿Quién será el ingeniero de la base?¿o la doctora?

Técnicamente yo soy doctora, y hay muchos otros doctores e ingenieros aquí, además si pasa algo grave ellos volverían de inmediato

-pues mejor que no se apeguen mucho a sus vacaciones… esta no es una base tranquila

-ellos lo saben

Una vez estamos abajo y comienza la boda todo el ambiente cambia, se siente paz, a pesar de todos se puede notar cómo nos queremos y nos apoyamos los unos a los otros, como la felicidad de uno es la felicidad de todos

-Jemma Simmons ¿aceptas como tu esposo a Leopold Fitz para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte los separe?.-pregunta el oficiante que es nada as y nada menos que Coulson

-acepto.-dice Jemma con lagrimas en los ojos, su vestido blanco mangas largas es sencillo pero muy hermoso

-Leopold Fitz ¿aceptas como tu esposa a Jemma Simmons para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días hasta que la muerte los separe?

-por supuesto, siempre

-por el poder que me confiere… la seguridad mundial

Todos reímos

-los declaro marido y mujer

Se dan un tierno beso que deja a Jemma sonrojada y todos comenzamos a celebrar y silbar, de repente todo empieza a temblar

Todos vemos a Skye que esta gritando y dando saltos

-ups sorry me emocione mucho…

Todo se cala nuevamente y los novios dan su primer vals

Cada uno de nosotros comenzamos a celebrar de la pequeña fiesta, unos comiendo, otros hablando, y algunos otros bailando

-Ire a buscar a Sam, se fue hace un rato con Steve y Clint.-me dice Hill

-pues allá esta Clint bailando con Lizzie

-bueno iré a ver donde esta entonces

Me reúno con coulson y Bucky que están hablando sobre una misión que sale mañana a Latveria, Skye y Pietro bailan al igual que Lizzie y Clint, Bobbi y Gaby están del otro lado de la habitación hablando aunque una se ve molesta y la otra triste como es usual en estos días, los novios están bailando en su mundo ajenos a todo lo demás, es bastante lindo de ver…

-¿entonces quienes irán a la misión de mañana?.-les pregunto

-Bucky que será el líder, Bobbi, Sharon, Skye, Gaby, Sam, Steve, Lizzie y Clint quiero que vayan de los mejores porque no quiero correr riesgos, es hora de terminar con esto, y no sabemos que pueda tener oculto ese tal Von Doom así que es mejor prevenir

-tienes razón Coulson, ese hombre es de temer, mas si fue aliado de Hydra y tiene Inhumanos trabajando para él


	109. no me hagas dispararte de nuevo

Bucky

Hoy es la misión a Latveria, según los archivos de Hydra a los cuales accedimos entre ellos y Victor Von Doom hubo mucha cooperación, y ya sabemos que poseen material extraterrestre y que no lo usan precisamente con buenos fines.

Voy camino al quinjet para partir, el piloto será Clint y el copiloto Sam, cuando llego falta Bobbi y Sharon por llegar

Una vez lo hacen despegamos y comienzo a dar indicaciones

-bien sabemos que este tipo tiene poderes y que tiene por lo menos un inhumano con el, no podemos dejar nuestras espaldas descuidadas así que lo mejor es hacer dos formaciones circulares, en una tiene que estar Skye y en la otra Gaby para que no dejen que este tipo que se teletransporta se acerque a nosotros.-les digo

-¿cómo vas a hacer las formaciones?.-me pregunta Steve

-en una estará Clint, Bobbi, Skye y tu; en la otra Sam, Gaby, Summer, Sharon y yo

-ok, ¿donde aterrizamos?.-pregunta Clint desde la parte delantera del quinjet

-deberíamos aterrizar a unos metros de la base, no queremos que el tipo se teletransporte dentro del avión o que Von Doom lo destruya

-bueno estamos a 10 minutos de llegar

-¿Stark viene?.-pregunta Gaby

-no, está ocupado con el asunto del vibranio.-le digo

Una vez llegamos y vamos caminando hacia la base nos dividimos en grupos, el de Skye va adelante y nosotros más atrás

Cuando entramos al edificio todo se ve desolado, seguimos avanzando en las ruinas y este edificio también es hacia abajo, al parecer las cosas son mas eficientes de esa forma, teniendo todo bajo tierra, nos separamos y el grupo de Skye va hacia la izquierda y nosotros hacia la derecha.

No hay casi luz y no se puede ver casi nada

-todos con cuidado, ojos bien abiertos

Cuando vamos más adelante vemos un hombre muy grande pálido con los brazos rojos como si estuviera a punto de sangrar

-oh oh.-dice Summer

-no debieron venir.-dice el hombre

-entrar sin permiso es más o menos nuestro trabajo.-le dice Sam

El hombre lanza fuego de sus brazos, Gaby nos cubre y en cuanto quita el escudo Summer se lanza una barrida lo lanza al suelo, el hombre le lanza fuego pero ella se lanza hacia un lado y lo esquiva, Sharon comienza a disparar, pero el hombre está de pie y la tiene en la mira, Gaby la cubre cuando él la ataca con un brazo y con el otro ataca a Sam que no se mueve rápido y lo tengo que empujar, el fuego toca mi brazo metálico y lo deja caliente, voy hasta el tipo le doy un par de golpes en la cara quemándolo, se va hacia atrás y cuando se endereza Gaby le lanza un rayo de energía que lo envía volando metros hacia atrás, sentado en el suelo nos observa y ve que no tiene oportunidad, así que cuando apunta sus brazos hacia arriba Gaby grita:

-todos júntense!

Todos corremos hacia ella mientras el tipo comienza a poner todo en llamas, el techo, las columnas , las paredes todo…

Gaby nos cubre en un campo de fuerza y todo comienza a derrumbarse en el edificio, por lo menos de nuestro lado, para empeorar la situación por el auricular escuchamos a Clint pidiendo refuerzos

-necesitamos salir de aquí.-dice sam

Gaby camina un poco y nosotros con ella, cuando llegamos a un sitio en ruinas pero parcialmente seguro ella rompe el campo, Sam se alza con sus alas para quitar una viga atravesada que no nos deja continuar, yo lo ayudo desde abajo, Gaby está quitando escombros con su telequinesis y Sharon y Summer nos cubren, una vez el camino está despejado Summer se pone adelante y comienza a caminar rápido, yo voy a alcanzarla

-tienes que esperar al grupo

-los chicos tienen problemas ¿no escuchaste a Clint?

-lo escuche, tranquila los ayudaremos para que puedas volver a bailar toda una noche con el solo quédate en el grupo

-van muy lento

-estamos siendo precavidos, cosa que tu deberías intentar

-no me hables como si fuera una maldita niña chiquita

-no te comportes como una

Ella va a caminar y yo la detengo

-espera al grupo

-no me vuelvas tocar de ese modo, suéltame

-¿y si no quiero?

-no me hagas dispararte de nuevo…

El grupo llega la suelto y seguimos, escuchamos disparos y nos ponemos alerta

Gaby se `pone delante y todos vamos detrás de ella y cuando entramos a la sala, oh dios, es un desastre…


	110. el día que empezaste a destruir mi vida

Lizzie

Cuando entramos, Steve tiene un labio partido, Skye está en el suelo, y Clint está sangrando por la cabeza al igual que Bobbi que está tratando de levantar a Skye, escuchamos un grito y el hombre que se teletransporta agarra a Sharon que estaba descuidada y se la lleva con el

-Sharon!.-grita Steve

Ella aparece en el techo donde la deja caer, ella cae gritando y Gaby la sostiene y la pone en el suelo, Von Doom aparece detrás de Skye y bobbi , enseguida comienzo a disparar, el me lanza rayos de energía y no me muevo rápidamente, siento que me empujan y terminan impactando en James, mandándolo lejos, Gaby se pone en batalla con él y los chicos comienzan a estar atentos a donde puede aparecer el otro.

Steve ayuda a Sharon a levantarse, y Bobbi y yo hacemos lo mismo con Skye cuando abre los ojos, se levantan y Gaby que esta distraída con Von Doom es atacada por la espalda por el otro imbécil.

-Gaby!.-grito

El no está pendiente de James así que él lo aprovecho y se le da oportunidad de dispararle y herirle un brazo y una pierna, Gaby esta en el suelo en una orilla donde Sam la dejo, Clint le lanza un cuchillo a Von Doom clavándoselo en su mano derecha, perdiendo así el ataque de esa mano, el hombre aparece nuevamente y asombrosamente Gaby logra contenerlo

-Skye ayúdame.-le pide

Ella lo reduce mucho y cuando ya está casi listo lo suelta y vemos como Skye emite vibraciones que lo destruyen por dentro, cuando va cayendo al suelo un disparo queda en su frente, volteamos y viene de bobbi

-nunca se está suficientemente seguro…

-Gordon!.-grita Von Doom comienza a enloquecer y a lanzar rayos sin parar, rompe la pared detrás de Gaby y ella se arrastra hacia delante, se ve cansada, a usado sus poderes hoy y de paso esta herida, todos comenzamos a dispararle, pero él se cubre bien, también tiene una especie de telequinesis pero parece que no lo controla bien o no la sostiene por mucho tiempo, Steve lanza su escudo y conecta en el pecho de Víctor enviando hacia atrás sacándolo de balance, Skye lanza vibraciones pero su armadura de alguna forma no permite que penetren en su cuerpo, el lanza un ataque y todo un muro se viene abajo una viga va a caer sobre bobbi pero James logro detenerla y usarla para darle un golpe que lo envió metros atrás

-como te envidio, me hubiese gustado hacer eso.

-¿quieres la viga bobbi? Es toda tuya

-no seas imbécil sabes que no puedo con eso…

A pesar de que Sharon y yo le disparamos el imbécil está de nuevo de pie, el patán lanza al igual que el otro un ataque al techo, Sharon termina con el pie atrapado pero está bien, sin embrago luego el ve que Gaby esta vulnerable y le lanza un ataque a ella enviándola muy golpeada hacia atrás golpeando y rompiendo la pared con ella, Gaby queda agarrada del borde de un tubo y su caída será de varios metros si Steve que es el más cercano a ella no la ayuda

-Steve!.-grita Bobbi

Steve ve a Sharon y ve a Gaby

-ayúdala Steve estoy bien.-le dice Sharon

Sin embargo Steve va hacia ella y Gaby no aguanta más y se deja caer

-Gaby!.-grito y siento un miedo terrible apoderarse de mi cuerpo

Sam va corriendo y se lanza tras ella

Mientras tanto Clint y James comienzan a golpear a Von Doom, yo me uno a la fiesta y logro quitarle un pedazo de armadura, específicamente toda la parte del pecho, cuando lo dejamos débil y bobbi le ha destrozado la otra mano se lo dejamos a Skye

-mira en la cosa hermosa en que te convertiste gracias a mi.-le dice

-sí, no creo que tu pusieras sangre Kree en mi, y como me aburren los monólogos del mal acabare con esto

Su vibraciones ahora si logran entrar en él y ella lo destruye completamente dejándolo botando sangre por la boca en el suelo

Sam viene con una muy demacrada Gaby en brazos y Bobbi y yo corremos a verla

-¿Gaby estas bien?.-le pregunto, se ve terrible pero siento un gran alivio que este aquí

-sí, estoy bien

Steve se levanta y ayuda a Sharon, cuando comienzo a caminar hacia él Clint agarra a Sharon por la cintura pasando su brazo por su cuello, creo que todos saben lo que va a pasar.

Me paro frente a él, sintiendo una furia terrible en mi cuerpo y le doy un fuerte puñetazo que deja a Steve sangrando por la nariz

-mira estúpido imbécil, no me importa si maléfica jugó con tu cabeza, pero como tu vuelvas a poner la vida de mi hermana en riesgo por una estupidez, júralo Steve que acabare contigo.

Steve baja la cabeza y no me responde, todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el quinjet, Sam y Steve van abriendo el camino, Clint ayuda a Sharon y James va con Gaby en brazos, ella tiene las manos apretadas en puños, él la miro curioso

-no puedo absorber tu energía si no te toco con mis manos, he aprendido a controlarlo, solo si esto muy grave a punto de morir puedo consumirte con solo un roce, de resto puedo controlarlo.-le explica

-bien porque nos vamos a agarrar de las manos en el quinjet hermanita, luces terrible.-le digo y ella sonríe

Una vez llegamos al quinjet dejo a Gaby con Bobbi y Clint, Sharon se sienta junto a Steve, Sam esta piloteando ahora y su copiloto es Skye, a mi no me queda más remedio que sentarme junto James

-¿no te dejo tocarla cierto?

-es demasiado terca

-es tu hermana que te extraña…

Suspiro

-¿me habrías disparado de nuevo?

Su cara demuestra tranquilidad pero sé que le duele a mí también me dolió, solo como cosa rara, no pensé antes de hacerlo…

-yo… eso no fue…

-sabes aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi

No se adonde quiere llegar con eso…

-¿Cuándo me secuestraste y acabaste con toda la base?

-esa no fue la primera vez que te vi

-¿ah no?

-no

-ilumíname… -lo que faltaba perdió la memoria…

-fue un día que estaba muy molesto siguiendo y rastreando los pasos de hydra y tu apareciste en medio de la calle gritándome: "esto no es una autopista", nunca me detengo por nadie pero por alguna razón contigo lo hice, y cuando voltee a verte supe que ibas a cambiarme la vida, toda altanera y hermosa, siempre que alguien se metía en mi camino quise acabar con ellos, a ti… solo quería… tenerte

Me quedo sin aliento, recuerdo ese día, fue el día que todo cambio

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos en la fría new york, me doy cuenta que tengo que cruzar la calle y cuando estoy en medio de ella un motorizado que viene a muy alta velocidad casi me atropella, la maniobra que hace para esquivarme es asombrosa cargando todo el peso de la moto hacia un lado y no soy experta en motos pero se ve muy pesada para sostenerla solo con un brazo.

¡Hey esto no es una autopista!

Me observa unos segundos y luego arranca a toda velocidad

-No puedo creer que fueras tu ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-no lo sé, no lo considere importante, pero siempre recuerdo ese día, todo lo que hacía era perseguir a Hydra y la vida termino premiándome poniéndote en mi camino

Cada día es más difícil seguirlo odiando, pero no puedo perdonarlo, estoy herida y aunque suene infantil mi orgullo no me deja, dije que siempre lo odiaría y lo mantendré, algún día llegara un hombre al cual pueda amar, aunque sé que nunca amare a nadie tanto como a el

-sí, ese fue el día que empezaste a destruir mi vida…


	111. noche de chicas

Skye

Las chicas tuvieron una idea muy pero muy mala

Quieren tener una noche de chicas…

En realidad fue idea de bobbi, logro convencer a Lizzie y arrastro a Gaby al bar, e invitaron y además de ser divertido no quiero dejarlas solas.

-¿te vas a comportar?.-me dice pietro cuando se despide de mi

-no, en cuanto llegue voy a coquetear con el barman

-muy graciosa…

Me da un rudo beso y escuchamos la corneta

-vamos Skye es una noche de chicas deja de besar al enemigo.-dice Lizzie dentro del carro en el lado de copiloto

-tengo que irme

-¿soy el enemigo ahora?

-al parecer si… nos vemos en un rato amor

Entro en el carro atrás con Gaby y bobbi arranca

-una pregunta ¿Por qué demonios tienes el carro de Clint bobbi?.-le digo

-es una historia larga… digamos que lo gane en una apuesta, una de la cual no estoy segura de querer haber ganado

-suena como historia interesante

-lo es…-dice melancolica, y se que hay algo mas ahí que no me dice, pero que con esta noche de tragos seguro va a soltar

En cuanto llegamos al bar Bobbi pide shots de tequila

-woow alguien quiere emborracharse esta noche.-le digo y bobbi me lanza las llaves

\- eres el conductor designado desde ahora

-ok…

-la música de este bar apesta.-dice Lizzie

-bien puedes subir a cantar, es micrófono abierto.-le dice bobbi

-quizas en la tercera ronda

Llegan los shots y todas tomamos menos Gaby, Lizzie se toma el de ella

-te voy a decir algo, como sigas con esa cara deprimente voy a golpearte peor que como lo hice con Steve

-lamento decírtelo hermanita pero el no tenia un campo de fuerza para alejarte, si yo quisiera estarías a metros de mi…

-ohhhhh.-decimos las demás

Lizzie se va a levantar de su silla pero Gaby la hace sentar y rueda su silla y poco hacia atrás con su telequinesis, algo muy sutil de lo que solo nosotros nos damos cuenta, Lizzie se rie

-te prefiero siendo una perra que hundiéndote en un pozo de tristeza

-al menos yo no me miento a mi misma, puedes fingir lo que quieras pero todos sabemos que aun te duele lo de bucky, pretende que no te importa pero aun lo amas

-¿y que quieres que haga? ¿Que llore por todos los rincones de la base?

-woow chicas ¿por que no bajamos el tono un poco?.-les digo

-oh por dios Gaby esa fue nuestra pelea como hermanas, que emoción!

Gaby sonríe.-estas loca Lizzie

Llega la otra ronda y Gaby toma dos shots y se lo toma de golpe

-necesito olvidar por hoy.-agarra un tercero y se lo toma

-lo que vas a caer es en coma etílico, calmate un poco.-le dice bobbi

Lizzie llama al camarero

-cariño ¿puedes traernos la botella completa de una vez?

El chico nos mira asombrado -por supuesto, ya se las traigo

-problema resuelto…

Luego que tenemos varias ronda, bueno ellas… yo soy la única sobria, les da por hablar más

-tengo que hacer una confesión.-dice Lizzie

-oh dios…-digo

-yo fui quien le disparo a Bucky en el hombro

-¿queeeee?.-gritamos todas

-no me soltaba y no me detuve a pensar

-eres sangrienta Lizzie, eres el epitome de un exnovia perra.-le digo

-oye sin juzgar!

-les dire como obtuve el carro de Clint

-esa suena como una gran historia.-dice Gaby

-clint y yo tenemos mas de una ño siendo amantes, hicimos una apuesta de que si me enamoraba primero le pediría matrimonio, y si el se enamoraba me daría su carro y pues…

Todas estamos con los ojos abiertos

-men, yo sabia que había algo raro entre ustedes pero ¿clint enamorado? Quien lo diría…-dice Lizzie

-oh, olvide que ustedes estaban saliendo Lizzie

-¿yo saliendo con Clint? ¿Estas loca? Para nada…

-pero ustedes… Bucky…

-somos amigos Bobbi, buenos amigos, Bucky asumió que algo mas pasaba y yo no me moleste en corregirlo eso fue todo

-oh…

-no te preocupes

-asi que lo usaste para darle celos a bucky…-le dice Gaby

-si a ver vamos el también me uso para darle celos a bobbi, la pregunta es ¿funciono?

Bobbi suspira… -yo… estoy enamorada de Clint

Todas gritamos

-¿Por qué demosnios no estas con el?.-le pregunto

-no quiero hablar de eso chicas, ya se me pasara…

-¿por que?

-tu lo amas, el te ama, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-que tengo un pasado que me aterra, no puedo dejar que me importe, no puedo involucrarme

-bobbi tienes que dejar de huir, de cerrarte, el amor a veces duele pero es maravilloso.-le digo

-basta de hablar, ¿Por qué no mejor cantamos?.-dice Lizzie

-oh no… no pondré a la pobre gente de este bar a pasar por eso…-les digo

-vamos será divertido…

Todas se levantan tambaleando y van hacia el escenario y se que es hora de pedir refuerzos

-dime amor…-responde pietro el teléfono

-amor ¿puedes conseguir a los chicos?, las chicas se me salieron de control y no voy a poder sacarlas del bar, además no están pasando exactamente desapersibidas…

-oh dios ya voy para alla, si Coulson se entera las va a matar

-trae a los chicos, no podremos solos

-si esa será una tarea difícil también…


	112. revelando el secreto

Bobbi

Las chicas están en la tarima y yo solo estoy sintiendo la música, el cover de I love Rock and Roll de Gaby es increíble, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan libre y feliz, mientras estoy en la pista un hombre se me acerca y bailo con él un rato, nuestros cuerpos están sincronizados, sin embargo luego detrás de mi siento un vacio, me imagino que se fue, la verdad no me importa…

Después siento unas manos en mi hombros me voltean y me encuentro con un rostro muy familiar para mí que me mira enojado.

-¿Qué carajo estás haciendo Bobbi?.-me dice Clint

-estoy bailando ¿no ves?

-se supone que eres una espía ¿Por qué demonios estas siendo el centro de atención de un bar?

-no seas dramático…

-¿sabes que pasara si coulson se entera de esto?

-¿va a despedirme? Bien, ya es hora que me tome un descanso, estoy algo harta de esto

-¿de qué demonios hablas? ¿sabes qué? Nos vamos

Gaby y Lizzie están tocando algo suave ahora, no logro descifrar que canción es pero suena hermoso… la verdad no me quiero ir, pero Clint me está arrastrando hacia afuera del bar

Una vez llegamos afuera me monta en su carro que ahora es mío

-hey no me quiero ir, además ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste las llaves?

-Skye me las dio, y ya te divertiste suficiente por hoy

Arranca y me pego del asiento, ¿Quién se cree? Schumager

Llegamos a un apartamento y no tengo ni idea de quién es

-¿de quién es este apartamento?

-mío

-¿Qué?

-no me gusta estar todo el tiempo en la base, y sirve de refugio para cualquier agente que me lo pida, muy pocos saben de el

-así que no vives en la base? ¿por eso es raro verte por ahí…?

-no, no vivo en la base, no uso casi mi residencia, solo la use el año que estuve contigo, pero ahora he vuelto aquí…

-oh.. es lindo ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-por que Lizzie y Gaby serán llevadas a la base, espero que no sean descubiertas, pero dos agentes borrachas suficiente, no queremos una tercera, no podemos tentar tanto a la suerte, tenemos que esconderlas de Coulson

-no me trates como una idiota Clint, me puedo hacer cargo de mis acciones

-¿puedes?

-si.-digo empujándolo, el no se mueve y la que termina saliendo de balance soy yo, el me sostiene de la cintura

-pensé que esto era lo que querías, esconderte como un animal asustado cuando las cosas no se dan como quieres es lo que haces

-eso no es justo! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que no te ame?

-puedo aceptar que no me ames, tranquilamente podría hacerlo, lo que me molesta es que me veas la cara de imbécil como para pretender que me crea eso, ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejas ayudarte? Veo a través de ti Bobbi ya te lo dije, se cómo te comen los celos cuando estoy con Lizzie, o como te preocupas por mi

-somos compañeros claro que me preocupo por ti…

-o como te pones nerviosa cuando estoy cerca

-clint…

Me besa y enseguida enrollo mis brazos en su cuello, mi cuerpo me traiciona, lo extrañaba tanto…

Sus manos van a mi cabello, nuestras lenguas juntas devorándonos rápida e intensamente

Pone sus manos en mi trasero y me levanta, cruzo mis piernas en su cintura, me pega a la pared, siento su erección y enloquezco

-oh dios… Clint.-digo sin aliento

-por favor…

-¿por favor que Bobbi?

-necesito que…

-¿qué te toque?¿qué me detenga?

-que me hagas el amor

El quita su cara de mi cuello y me ve asombrado, yo nunca habría dicho eso, siempre era sexo, al menos eso era lo que nos hacíamos creer el uno al otro

El me baja y se aleja de mí

-no lo hare…

-¿no? ¿Por qué?¿no me deseas?

-acabas de sentir cuanto te deseo Bobbi sabes bien que ese no es el problema, pero no voy a hacer que signifique tanto para nosotros sin que me digas que me amas también, que reconozcas que tienes miedo…

-Clint no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?

-cada vez que algo me importa me lo arrebatan, no me puedo involucrar ¿no entiendes?

-no siempre las cosas terminan igual Bobbi, para mi si

-bien sigue con miedo, el cuarto de invitados es el de la izquierda

Se va a ir pero no puedo dejar esto así…

-Clint.-voy y lo detengo, el solo me observa

Suspiro y me obligo a hablar.-estoy asustada.-siento lágrimas salir sin permiso de mis ojos

Su mirada se suaviza y las quita con sus dedos

-eso basta, por ahora…

Me vuelve a cargar y nos besamos nuevamente, me lleva hasta lo que creo es su cuarto, abre la puerta y me pone en la cama subiéndose sobre mí, besando mi cuello y mis hombros, yo quito su camisa y él me quita la mía luego

-no puedes seguir saliendo con esos escotes bobbi, vas terminar por enloquecerme

Atraigo sus labios a los míos, mordiendo su boca, el toca mis piernas y aunque tengo mi jean puesto estoy en llamas, yo recorro sus abdominales y el vuelve a mi cuello, sabe cuánto me gusta eso, baja sus manos por mi estomago y desabrocha mis jeans, se separa de mi para quitarlos, luego que lo hace besa mi estomago y comienza a subir, una vez llega mis senos quita mi sostén y juega con ellos, poniendo uno en su boca y tocando el otro, mis manos van a su cabello, luego de un rato viene a mi boca nuevamente y ahora soy yo quien quita su jean, el enseguida me ayuda a quitárselos, meto mis manos en sus bóxers para tocarlo, el en seguida comenzó a gruñir

-bobbi…-me detiene y quita mi última pieza de ropa y luego sus bóxers

-no puedo esperar mas

-yo tampoco

Se pone entre mis piernas, acaricia mis mejillas y comienza a besarme mientras lentamente entra en mí, yo me arqueo en la cama y eso solo lo hace entrar más profundo

-dios Clint!.-gimo

El se mueve suavemente y no hay duda, me está haciendo el amor, y me encanta, muerdo sus labios mientras acaricio su espalda, hacer el amor con Clint es una de las cosas más hermosa y atemorizantes que he hecho, el acaricia mis piernas y nunca dejamos de besarnos, no somos tan apasionados y creativos como usualmente solemos ser, pero es que hoy no se trata de eso, mas allá de placer se trata de conexión y no sé si estoy lista para eso…

Finalmente logramos llegar juntos y terminamos sin aliento

El esta aun sobre mí y yo acaricio su espalda, el rueda hacia un lado de la cama y me lleva con él, enredando nuestras piernas

-¿estás bien?

-sí, solo estoy pensando…

-eso no es bueno

-necesito tiempo Clint

El suspira.-¿tiempo para qué?¿para retractarte y acobardarte? Te amo Bobbi y tú a mí, y eso no va a cambiar porque tu evites reconocerlo

-pero yo no quiero reconocer nada, no quiero sentir nada, no puedes obligarme.-digo sentándome en la cama

-¿puedes decirme de una maldita vez que es lo que pasa?

-ESTUVE A PUNTO DE CASARME!

El se queda callado y me ve con los ojos abiertos.-¿Qué?

-sí, lo que oíste, me comprometí con un agente, estaba tan enamorada de él, pensé que iba a construir una familia con él, una de la cual no tendría que alejarme esta vez…

-¿Qué paso?

-hydra paso

-¿lo capturaron?¿lo mataron?

-el era de Hydra, el día que se destapo todo lo descubrí, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan traicionada, tuve que hacer lo que siempre hago, renunciar…

-¿a qué te refieres?

-le puse 3 balas en la cabeza

Su cara de shock es epica y luego se ve incomodo y Clint no es bueno en situaciones incomodas

-woow, y yo que pensé que la viuda negra era Natasha… perdón, mal chiste, es solo que no se qué decir

-no tienes que decir nada Clint

-ahora entiendo porque te obsesionaste tanto con la traición de Anthony, es porque te había pasado antes.

-esa organización acabo con mi vida, me quito todo, no puedo permitirme volver a tener algo Clint, no puedo soportar renunciar de nuevo

-Bobbi yo no soy un traidor, ni una víctima a la que tienes que proteger, yo soy fuerte, y tu también, y somos aun mas fuertes cuando estamos juntos.

Sé que tiene razón, pero dejas de creer que las cosas estarán bien cuando el dolor y la pena se repiten una y otra vez

-no puedo Clint, puedo salvar al mundo para que todos sigan viviendo felices, pero no puedo salvarme yo para ser feliz, simplemente ya estoy cansada de creer.

-te conozco y sé que no podre convencerte de lo contrario, lo tendrás que hacer por tu cuenta, quizás ni siquiera conmigo, pero serás feliz de nuevo Bobbi.

Se levanta y comienza a vestirse

-¿A dónde vas?

-a tomarme un trago y luego una ducha, pelear contra ti es lo mas agotador en el mundo, principalmente cuando mientras estamos luchando solo quiero que me dejes amarte, duerme un poco Bobbi, sueña algo feliz

Sale de la habitación y yo me quedo en la cama vacía, y sé que si me quedo dormida soñare con él, como todas las noches


	113. hasta que me ames

bucky

Estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento tratando de mantener nuestras cabezas ocupadas, Clint y Pietro estaban hablando mientras yo lucho con Steve, luego Pietro recibe una llamada y nos hace parar

-chicos tenemos una misión de rescate

-¿Qué paso?.-dice Steve alarmado

-bueno, Gaby, Lizzie, Bobbi y Skye se fueron en una noche de chicas, se emborracharon y ahora están acabando con el bar, Skye llamo a pedir ayuda…

No tengo ni idea de cómo podrían comportar se agentes y mujeres con super poderes cuando están borrachas, esperemos que Gaby tenga su poder bajo control, que Summer no se meta en problemas, aunque no es que necesite estar ebria para eso…

-genial… dice Clint

Cuando llegamos al bar Lizzie está tocando la guitarra, Gaby está cantando I love Rock and Roll y bobbi está moviendo el culo como si no hubiera mañana, definitivamente son las dueñas del bar, Clint se adelanta y aparta a un tipo que estaba bailando con bobbi, y se la lleva arrastrando fuera del bar, Gaby y Lizzie al parecer no nos notan aun, empezaron a tocar una nueva canción, algo más lenta, alguna parte de la letra dice algo como: Big Girls dont cry

Gaby canta muy bien, y Lizzie toca hermoso, canta con Gaby en el coro, sé que es hora de sacarlas de ahí así que salgo de mi burbuja y voy hacia el escenario.

-me llevo a summer, así que se un hombre y controla tu mente.-le digo a Steve

El me va a responder pero me alejo antes que lo haga, llego a la tarima y enseguida Summer voltea, se que puede sentirme así como yo la siento a ella cuando esta cerca

-no…

-el concierto se acabo

Ella deja de tocar y pone sus manos en la cintura.-¿Quién eres mi papa?

-no, pero igual voy sacarte de aquí…

Gaby voltea cuando siente que summer dejo de tocar y se sorprende cuando me ve

-hola Gaby, cantas hermoso por cierto

Ella suelta una risita y se ve que Steve la tendrá mas fácil no se ve como una borracha peliona, se ve mas bien risueña

Mi suerte no es la misma…

La saco del escenario y la gente comienza a abuchar, volteo y veo a Steve hablando con Gaby ella se echa hacia atrás y luego ¿se desmaya?

-oh Gaby está demasiado borracha no puedo dejarla…

-Steve la cuidara

-eso no me tranquiliza

-Summer lamento informarte que tu tampoco estas en condiciones para cuidarla, si no te tuviera sostenido ya habrías besado el suelo

-eso no es cierto…-justo cuando lo dice tropieza con los enormes tacones que tiene, se que salió con ellos porque odia ser más baja que las chicas, sin embargo no sabe lo hermosa que es

-soooo, te tengo.- le quito la guitarra y se la doy a Skye

Pietro me da las llaves del auto.-vete en mi auto, Steve se irá en el otro

-¿y ustedes?

-quizás no quedamos otro rato, este lugar se ve divertido, sino iremos a la base caminando

-como si tú supieras lo es eso…-le dice Skye

-bien, nos vemos luego y gracias

-traidora…-le balbucea Summer a Skye y ella le lanza un beso con la mano

Luego de discutir la meto en la camioneta

-esto es ridículo, no estábamos haciendo nada

-iban a llegar a un punto feo de ebriedad y Skye no iba a poder con todas ustedes, por lo menos otra debió quedarse sobria para que estuvieran las cosas parejas…

-no creas que porque no estoy pensando de forma totalmente coherente voy a dejar que te aproveches de mi

-alguna vez tú has pensado totalmente coherente

-no, esa es la única explicación para que me haya enamorado de ti.-luego que dice esto se tapa la boca y maldice.-el tequila te hace vomitar palabras

No puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella, no es coherente enamorarse de un bastardo como yo, pero eso no me impide a mi anhelar que este conmigo de nuevo

Llegamos a la base y ella insiste en ir a su residencia, aun cuando no sabe dónde está la llave

-puedo forzar la puerta

-esa es una buena idea, forzar la puerta en una base de seguridad mundial, muy coherente Summer

-cállate, yo no…

Decido que como igual vamos a seguir discutiendo es mejor que lo hagamos en mi residencia donde por lo menos no seremos descubiertos, así que tapo su boca y con mi brazo metálico la abrazo por la cintura llevándola a rastras… ella intenta morder mi mano pero no lo consigue, sin embargo se retuerce todo el camino pero puedo con ella

Una vez adentro la suelta

-ahhg! ¿Qué te pasa?¿le agarraste el gusto a los secuestros?

-te agarre el gusto a ti si hablamos sinceramente

Ella comienza a caminar de un lado a otro de una forma muy torpe, parece una jirafa bebe

Finalmente se quita los tacones y me los lanza

-te odio a ti y a tu super fuerza, y tu super brazo… si estuviera sobria podría derribarte

-no, no podrías, pero siempre está la opción de disparar

-tienes que superar eso…

-lo hice, la pregunta es ¿lo hiciste tu?

Veo que aun siente culpa, y aun cuando odio hacerla sentir mal, me encanta que sienta culpa, eso significa que le importo.

-solo… déjame salir

-no, ya establecimos que tu plan de forzar la puerta es estúpido

-pues dormiré en un puto quinjet entonces pero no voy a quedarme aquí contigo, te odio ¿no lo entiendes?

-lo entiendo, pero como tú dices tendrás que superarlo…

-LAS COSAS SIEMPRE SE HHACEN COMO TU DICES! ESTOY HARTA DE ESO, HARTA DE TI TRATANDO DE MANEJARME

-solo te estoy cuidando

-NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO

-pues así grites, llores y patalees no dejare de cuidarte

Ella viene hacia mí y me da varios golpes, muchos son descuidados pero igual duelen como el demonio, pero sé que está dejando salir poco a poco toda la rabia que tiene acumulada, así que la dejo

-defiéndete, cúbrete, no te quedes ahí como un muñeco, haz algo…

-no, merezco todo lo que estás haciendo, si eso te hace sentir mejor adelante

Ella da un paso atrás y se queda parada jadeando

-pero eso no me hace sentir mejor

-¿entonces qué?

Ella sigue jadeando mirándome, de repente viene hacia mí y cuando pienso que va a golpearme nuevamente recibo una gran sorpresa

Pone su boca sobre la mía y comienza a besarme apasionadamente, mete sus manos en mi cabello sosteniéndome fuertemente, en seguida poso mis manos en sus costillas devolviéndole el beso, me besa con dolor, rabia, ira y pasión.

-summer…-aprovecha que abro mi boca para hablar y mete su lengua en mi boca, en este punto ya no estoy pensando, ya mi cuerpo y mi corazón han tomado el control, mi mente simplemente se ha apagado.

Ella me guía hacia el sofá me empuja yéndose conmigo, una vez que estoy sentado ella está sobre mí a horcajadas arrancado mi cabeza, cuando la quita voy a besar su cuello, mientras agarrando su trasero y la pego hacia mí, ella comienza a moverse frotándose duro, enloqueciéndome mientras yo acaricio su espalda por debajo de la camisa, comienza a hacer sus sexis ruiditos y sé que está llegando.

Una vez lo hace nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez con menos frenesí, un poco más despacio, ella aun respira agitadamente y cuando voy de nuevo a su cuello me detengo en su oreja la muerdo un poco, luego le digo la verdad, algo que mi cuerpo me exige decir

-te amo Summer

Ella se tensa, y sé lo que paso, lo hice muy real, la saque de la fantasía y aunque vuelve a besarme siento sus lagrimas correr y me doy cuenta que le acabo de quitar la curita a la herida, ella quiere volver al plano plenamente pasional, trata de subir el ritmo pero no podemos, no así, no hoy

Así que la detengo

-detente Summer.-digo apartándola de mi, ella se ve sonrojada y acelerada, hasta con las mejillas manchadas de lagrimas se ve hermosa

-¿Qué pasa ahora?.-dice con nuevas lagrimas brotando

-que no vamos hacer esto de este modo, mas aun cuando se que cuando amanezca vas a arrepentirte

-¿ahora ves el futuro también?

-mírame a los ojos y dime que vamos a hacer el amor y que después de eso vas a perdonarme y a quedarte conmigo

-sabes que eso no es lo que va a pasar…

-exacto

-¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?¿no puedes hacer algo por mi?¿detienes esto simplemente porque no voy a quedarme contigo luego?

-estoy deteniendo esto porque lo único que va a hacer es lastimarnos a los dos, y creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente de esto, toma mi cuarto, yo me quedare aquí en la sala, ¿crees que puedas con las escaleras?

Ella se levanta de encima de mí y asiente, en seguida siento el frio de su pérdida, escucho como torpemente sube los escalones y paso mis manos por mi cara.

Detener esto es una de las decisiones mas difíciles que he tomado, la deseo y la extraño tanto que duele, pero sé que hice lo correcto.

No hare esto así, no hasta que me ame…


	114. agregando mas dolor a su vida

Steve

Bucky se ha llevado a Elizabeth, y Clint a Bobbi, dejándome a mí la tarea de llevarme a Gabriela, probablemente es una buena idea ya que las otras dos aun quieren matarme, irónicamente Gabriela que es quien debería estar molesta solo da una mirada de asombro cuando me ve

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-vine a buscarte

-¿Por qué?

-porque estás haciendo un gran show y tengo que detenerlo

-tan malo fue?

-ese no es el problema.-de hecho canta como los ángeles tengo que concederle eso

-todo estaba borroso, pero ahora está girando

-eso es porque se te acabo la adrenalina que usaste mientras cantabas, al alcohol está tomando el control de tu cuerpo ahora

Sus ojos comienzan a apagarse y ella tambalea un poco

-¿tú lo has sentido antes?

-no, por alguna razón el suero en mi cuerpo no me deja emborracharme

-eso es tan triste… porque de hecho se siente genial

Sus ojos se cierran y logro atraparla antes de que toque el piso, la gente sigue abuchando pero sinceramente no me importa, tengo un trabajo más difícil con la batalla dentro de mí en este momento, todos me abren camino y salgo en ella en brazos, paso al lado de Skye y pietro y voy directo hacia la camioneta.

Cuando llegamos a la base ella sigue desmayada así que me toca cargarla de nuevo, ella no es pesada, pero la carga en mi mente lo es, y mucho.

Tengo que llevarla mi residencia realmente no tengo otra opción, no hay forma que le lleve a la suya…

Una vez llegamos la llevo a la habitación y decido que me quedare en la sala, cuando la dejo en la cama empieza a parpadear y a enfocar su mirada.

De alguna forma sus ojos me atrapan y siento como si muchas hormigas caminaran por mi cuerpo, es una sensación extraña.

-¿me trajiste a tu residencia?.-me dice medio hablando, medio balbuecando

-lo hice…

-¿Por qué?

-porque no sé donde está la llave de la tuya

-¿Por qué no solo me dejaste tirada por ahí? Tú me odias…

-sabes que es más complicado que eso… además estoy tratando de evitar otro puñetazo de tu hermana

-¿golpea muy fuerte?

-mucho más fuerte de lo que espere

-¿sabías que iba a golpearte?

-me sorprendió que tardara tanto, lo merezco

-no, no lo mereces, no eres una mala persona, solo elegiste, elegir no es malo, probablemente yo también elegiría a Sharon sobre mi…

-gaby…

-shhhh, no digas nada Steve, no voy a culparte, ni quiero que te sientas culpable, siempre he sabido que no merezco a alguien como tú, y en el fondo tu también, se como funcionan los hechizos de amora, ella solo amplifico algo que ya estaba ahí, solo fue lindo poder vivir y sentir algo tan puro por un tiempo, sabía que no duraría… al menos estas vivo y bien, no puedo decir lo mismo de las otras cosas buenas en mi vida

-¿de qué hablas?

-Lucien, mi madre…

-aunque las cosas no son como eran entre nosotros sé que no es justo culparte por ninguna de esas dos cosas, eras una bebe, y Lucien tomo su decisión, como tú dices elegir no es malo

-¿entonces por que duele tanto?¿por qué me siento tan vacía y perdida?

No sé qué paso, no fue una orden salida de mi cuerpo, fue algo automático, al salir lagrimas de sus ojos solo tuve que detenerlas, luego mis manos fueron a su cabello agarrando un mechón entre mis dedos, eso pareció detener su respiración, y me intrigo su reacción

-¿Qué?

-siempre solías hacer eso…

-¿hacer qué?

-tocar mi cabello de esa forma, siempre lo hacías

-tienes un cabello muy bonito, tiene lógica

-supongo…-ella se acerca a mí, quedando solo a centímetros

-agarrabas un mechón de mi cabello y lo recorrías, luego lo ponías detrás de mi oreja para finalmente…

-¿Qué?

\- besarme…

Nuestros alientos ya estaban mezclados así que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar, no me di tiempo de procesar nada, la acerque a mí y junte nuestros labios, en mi cuerpo estallo algo que hace mucho no sentía, una gran euforia, puede sentirla reaccionar de inmediato a mí, nuestras bocas probándose, para luego dar paso a nuestras lenguas, sus manos estaban en mis brazos y mis manos a los lados de su cara, en mi cabeza exploto una poderosa migraña, imágenes terribles de Gabriela matando inocentes vinieron a mí, y aun cuando sabía que era mentira todo mi cuerpo reacciono sin mi permiso sintiéndose frio y en ira y cada toque de ella empeoraba todo, tuve que apartarme bruscamente de ella

-no!.-mis manos fueron a los lados de mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se sentía tan cansado como si hubiese corrido un maratón

-steve…-el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre solo empeoro las cosas, voltee a verla y estaba en la cama luciendo perdida

-no puedo hacer esto, no puedo cambiarlo, tenerte cerca no se siente correcto, es como tener un infierno dentro de mi

Luego que dije esto me di cuenta de cuánto debieron lastimarlas mis palabras, pero estaban ahí, las dije y lo peor es que lo decía en serio.

Vi sus lagrimas derramarse y supe que no las detendría otra vez así que Salí de la habitación sabían que rompí el corazón de Gaby en mil pedazos agraganda mas dolor a su vida.


	115. lejos de todo, lejos de el

últimos capitulos!

ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, sin embargo hay mucho potencial para la guerra y el amor en el universo marvel, hay personajes fascinantes que no han sido explorados, así que quien sabe, si logro organizar mis ideas y escribir una historia decente quizás haya Amor de Heroes 2...

Gaby

Si quieres saber que puede ponerte sobria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos intenta algo como alguien destruyendo tu corazón, vas a sentirte sobria de nuevo, con el adicional de un dolor terrible.

Estoy en mi residencia tratando de planear como voy a decirle a Lizzie la decisión que he tomado sin que se estrese, así que decido que se lo diré cuando estemos en Londres, Sif vino a buscarnos, al parecer ambas iremos a Asgard, Alex ha solicitado nuestra presencia, ha pasado algo tan importante que Odín permitió nuestra entrada , por lo menos Sif dio que era algo bueno, para variar…

-Gaby apresúrate el quinjet espera por nosotras…-viene a buscarme lizzie

-ve adelante estaré ahí en dos minutos

-estas actuando misteriosa ¿Cuál es el problema?

-nada…

-¿paso algo con Steve anoche?

-no vamos a hablar de eso…

-ok

Lizzie se rindió muy rápido, algo ella nunca hace, lo que me hace preguntarme…

-¿paso algo con Bucky anoche?

-sabes creo que dejar las cosas en el pasado y no hablar de ellas es de hecho una gran idea de vivir…

-paso algo

-nos vemos en el quinjet

-lo que sea que haya pasado le afecto tanto como a mí, solo que ella es mucho más fuerte y no luce como un cadáver a diferencia de mi, claro que bucky nunca la habría dejado caer, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre Steve…

Una vez vamos en el quinjet, sif me ayuda a guardar mi secreto hasta último momento

-¿Por qué vamos hasta Londres?¿por que no solo ir desde aquí?

-tengo que reunirme con Lance cuando volvamos de Asgard.- es lo único que le digo

-bien…

Una vez llegamos a la sede de S.T.R.I.K.E. sif nos lleva a una zona abierta

-llegaremos a la sala de Heimdall es lo más lejos que Odin les permite llegar

-ok…-le digo

-¿Quién es heimdall?.-pregunta Lizzie

-es el vigilante de Asgard

-oh

Sif le pide a Heimdall que abra el bifrost y estamos en camino

-woow definitivamente tenemos que buscar la forma de viajar así.-dice Lizzie hasta que se da cuenta de la sala en que esta y mira todo a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos

-esto es impresionante

-bueno gracias.-dice Heimdall detrás de ella

Voltea bruscamente y lo detalla

-no sé si amo mas tu traje o tus ojos, muchas celebridades estarían celosas si vieran tu estilo… definitivamente somos el planeta menos avanzado en la galaxia

-en algunos ni se usa ropa

-al estilo Adan y Eva… sexy!

-no es nada sexy, no sabes lo feas que son esas criaturas.-dice Sif

-respaldo eso.-digo

-bueno pero si mis hermosas hermanas han llegado.-viene corriendo Alexandra a abrazarnos

-Alex!.-corre lizzie hacia ella y la sigo, ella la abraza primero y yo después

-te ves tan genial, ¿siempre usas estos vestidos?

-si, lizzie

-cool

-gracias por dejarme hacer esto aquí heimdall

-es un placer ayudarte Alexandra

-¿Por qué nos mandaste a llamar?¿hay un problema?.-le pregunto

-no… por lo menos no aun

-¿entonces?

Ella suspira y sonríe como un niño cuando hace una travesura

-alex!

-van a ser tías

-¿QUEEEEE?.-gritamos liz y yo al mismo tiempo

-oh por dios, esto es tan emocionante, tus bebes serán hermosos, es decir tu esposo es escalofriante pero no se puede negar que es sexy, además sus ojos, tus ojos, será un bebe de comercial

-Lizzie cálmate un poco, vas a asustar a Alex

-así que escalofriante ¿eh?.-dice Loki cuando entra a la sala

-bueno tienes que admitir que lo eres.-le digo

-estoy bien con eso, sin embargo pueden estar seguras que cuidare a su hermana y a mi hijo

-¿hijo?¿es varón?.-le pregunto

-es lo que el oráculo dijo

-¿Cómo puede saberlo?.-pregunta lizzie

-siendo la vidente más poderosa de los 9 reinos.-responde Loki

-un ecosonograma te diría eso, si le hago uno ¿le quitaría el titulo?

-de hecho no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para que el eco revele el sexo

-ok, el oráculo gana…

Heimdall se ve totalmente entretenido con Lizzie, Sif ya está acostumbrada a ella…

-bueno, le diré que has reconocido su victoria.-dice Loki

-gracias Hermes

-Lizzie ellos no saben nada de la mitología griega.-le dice Alex

-felicidades Alex pero creo que deberíamos irnos, no quiero que odin no nos deje volver

-si Alex las quiere aquí, aquí estarán.-dice Loki con mucha confianza en sí mismo

-ok…

-vamos chicas .-dice Sif

Abrazamos y nos despedimos de Alex felicitándolos a ella y a loki que sorpresivamente el y Lizzie parecen agradarse, quizás por su tendencia al sarcasmo

Llegamos a S.T.R.I.K.E. y no sé si lizzie quiere volver por alex o por el bifrost, quedo maravillada con eso

-¿de qué tienes que hablar con Lance?.-me pregunta lizzie y sé que es hora de decírselo

-pidió refuerzos

-¿y? ¿coulson te pidió hablar con el?

-no, yo pedí hablar con el…

-no entiendo

-pedí mi transferencia a S.T.R.I.K.E lizzie voy a quedarme aquí, por eso te pedí que te adelantaras, estaba terminando mis maletas

-me lo ocultaste…

-lo siento pero sabía que enloquecerías

-claro que si, ¿pero eso te da derecho a tratarme como estúpida? Somos hermanas Gaby, debes dejar de tratarme como si fueras mi madre, somos iguales

-no se trata de eso

-¿entonces?

-es que no quería que te molestaras conmigo hasta último momento, soy una cobarde y tu tan fuerte, es vergonzoso

-entonces quédate, quédate conmigo, con las chicas, con nube…

-no puedo, duele demasiado Lizzie, necesito espacio

-¿vas a renunciar a todo por Steve?

-solo hasta que pase, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntas, pero necesito recomponerme de nuevo, no puedo sentirme así, estoy muriendo

-¿no te has puesto pensar que pasa si el dolor no se va?

-se que no se ira, solo estoy aquí para aprender a lidiar con él, esta situación está poniendo a todos incómodos, no quiero que tengan que elegir entre Steve o yo, es como una guerra civil en S.H.I.E.L.D.

-es porque él está siendo un imbécil

-sabes que no es cierto… estaré bien lizzie, solo necesito tiempo y espacio ¿puedes darme eso?¿puedes ser una buena hermana y apoyarme?

-¿me estas manipulando? No te quiero ver cerca de Natasha de nuevo, los malos hábitos son los que se pegan

Me sonríe y me abraza

-te daré todo lo que quieras hermanita con tal que seas feliz de nuevo ¿ok?

Asiento.-gracias

-sal con un británico, su acento es bastante sexy de hecho…

-no creo que sea una buena idea

-ve a un partido de futbol y cambiaras de opinión… eso sí, apoya al Manchester United ¿puedes?

-ok…

-bueno voy a volver, buena suerte con todo, dile a Lance que es un bastardo con suerte por tenerte

-lo hare

Me abraza de nuevo antes de irse

-te quiero, somos guerreras arreglaremos esto, tenemos que ser mejores personas y tener un mejor mundo para cuando nuestro sobrino llegue

-lo haremos

Ella se va y yo comienzo a poner en orden mi vida, lejos de todo, lejos de Steve


	116. la visión de una guerra por venir

Loki

Es increíble que vaya a tener un hijo, las cosas parecen estar mejorando, sin embargo Alex esta un poco débil, no pudo presentarse a la reunión del consejo y el oráculo ha pedido hablar conmigo…

Una vez que entro a su templo ya se a donde ir, sé que es ella poniendo la información en mi cabeza, la encuentro sentada en un silla bastante elegante detrás de una mesa, me siento al otro extremo

-¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar?

-necesito darte una información

-¿Cuál es?

-Amora se ha enterado del embarazo de Alexandra y no está feliz

-¿Cómo demonios se entero?

-el odio hacia ella te ciega, no puedes olvidar que es una de las más grandes hechiceras de la galaxia

-lo sé, lo sé…¿quiere hacerle daño a Alex?

-quiere destruir todo a su paso, el odio en su alma no la deja vivir, esta histérica

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-tienes que estar muy atento, Alexandra es fuerte pero ella tratara de dañarla desde fuera, no podemos permitir eso

-¿podemos?

-tu hijo es muy importante para el futuro de Asgard, será clave su vida y nacimiento, hay tanto poder en el que incluso yo no puedo saber lo que él no quiere mostrarme y aun no está totalmente formado

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que tu hijo será uno de los dioses más fuertes que haya existido, incluso Bor se impresionaría con él, todos debemos cuidar de el mientras el no puede defenderse, porque luego el nos cuidara a todos…

-estaré pendiente de Alexandra no te preocupes

-pide ayuda, no la dejes sola, si Jane o Thor no pueden pues tendrás que tragarte tu orgullo y pedírselo a Fandral

-yo no…

-loki esto es más grande que todos nosotros, conoces a Amora no descansara hasta destruirla y a tu bebe y con ellos a todos nosotros, no podemos permitírselo por tus celos

-no me gusta la forma en que me hablas

-y a mí no me gusta la forma en la que actúas, necesitamos estar juntos si queremos sobrevivir a la guerra que se viene

-¿se viene una guerra?

-sí, una de las peores…

Cuando salgo del templo a me informan que Thor quiere verme, genial a este paso dejare a Alex sola todo el día

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora hermano?.-le pregunto entrando a la sala de armas donde está junto a los tres guerreros

-lo que ha pasado es que tengo que ir a Midgard

-¿Por qué?

-el oráculo y Heimdall me han advertido de algo, y tengo que ocuparme de ello

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

-el cetro que usaste, con el que luego Stark le dio vida a ultron será finalmente destruido

-es una gema del infinito, no puedes destruirla

-no dije nada acerca de la gema, hable sobre el cetro

-¿traerás la gema a Asgard?

-no, no es seguro

-¿entonces?

-la dejare con alguien

-¿con quién?

-con alguien que está por nacer

-¿Qué?¿ahora eres el reemplazo del oráculo?

-algo por el estilo, volveré pronto, quiero que todos estén atentos

-¿cuánto tiempo tardaras?

-dependiendo del tiempo que le tome a Stark traerlo a la vida

-¿traerlo a la vida?¿a quién?

-no lo sé, como lo dije es una especie de Vision…

Tony

El descubrimiento de vibranio en otros lugares me tiene perturbado, es un material altamente fuerte, y las armas derivadas de él son resistentes, no quiero ni imaginarme si hay mas por ahí… y si lo hay en manos de quien esta…

-Tony mi cielo ¿puedes dejar de comprarle carros a Theo? No tiene edad para jugar con ellos ni tenemos espacio para meterlos

-bueno supongo que tendré que mandar a construir una casa para que ponga sus carros

-no lo dices en serio…-me dice Pepper entrecerrando los ojos

-¿cierto Tony?, tu no harías eso….

-no hasta que cumpla 4

Ella suspira

-tienes que aprender que aunque tengas más dinero del que podrás gastar en toda tu vida eso no significa que puedas gastarlo de esa forma…

-ok… ya hablaremos de esto cuando el niño cumpla cuatro

Pepper murmura algo y se va exasperada del laboratorio

-¿problemas en el paraíso?

Volteo hacia la parte abierta del laboratorio, una de mis entradas cuando tengo el traje, para descubrir a Thor parado allí

-¿uh? ¿hola? ¿viniste a tomar el té?

-sí, solo vine desde Asgard para eso

-ok… bueno, te ofrecería galletitas pero…

-tony…-me dice en tono de advertencia y suspiro

-bien, bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?.-dejo que un poco de tensión se asiente en mi, ya que aunque Thor es técnicamente un amigo, si esta aquí es porque algo importante va a pasar

-no es lo que ha pasado, es lo que pasara, he estado en el templo del oráculo, una poderosa institución de Asgard y ella me ha pedido que entre a su fuente

-¿y me estas contando tus historias de ducha porque…?

El suspira

-esa fuente te permite tener visiones, cosas las cuales solo tú podrías saber, en las cuales estas involucrado, y mi visión tiene que ver contigo, creando algo

-no sé si te acuerdas pero eso es de hecho el pasado, ya cree algo, y ya lo combatimos ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?al parecer los asgardianos no son inmunes al alzhaimer…

-estoy hablando de algo nuevo, algo con las mismas intenciones pero distintos resultados

-¿estás diciendo que tengo que retomar el proyecto?

-no, estoy diciendo que tienes que terminar el proyecto que retomaste

Thor me da una mirada que transmite que lo sabe, suspiro derrotado y lo llevo al sótano, al otro laboratorio, al que solo yo entro

Una vez entremos el ve la capsula y me levanta una ceja

-¿Qué?, no lo he terminado

-necesitas algo que le dé estabilidad, que logre equilibrarlo para que sea superior, pero a la vez compasivo

´-algo como…

-el poder de pensar

Veo la capsula donde está el cetro de loki, es una locura que después de todo lo que paso me dejaran conservarla, pero al final sabían que no cometería el error dos veces

Hasta ahora…

Thor es quien toma el cetro y mira la gema

-ábrelo.-me pide y yo lo observo confundido

-abre la capsula tony

-¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-no, realmente

-eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber

Enciendo todo el proceso, pero esta vez hago algo diferente, algo que puede asegurarnos un mejor final, así que voy a mi computadora

-¿Qué haces?

-necesitamos refuerzos

-¿de qué hablas?

-tú vas a darle una mente, yo voy a darle una forma de pensar

-uy no… por favor el último fue hecho a tu imagen y semejanza

-ese fue el error… esta vez voy a darle la voz de la razón

Es ahora el turno de lucir confundido

-jarvis, es hora de que subas de nivel

-¿señor?.-responde mi competente pronto a convertirse exsistema operativo

-siempre estuviste destinado a un fin mayor

Hago todo el proceso de correlación transfiriendo a Jarvis a su nuevo hogar, todo comienza a desarrollarse nuevamente, solo que esta vez no quitare mis ojos de encima, se terminan de armar las piezas y en vez de producir una conciencia fuera del cuerpo, esta vez decido ponerla dentro de una vez, no serán un ejercito, será solo uno, uno que tendrá la fuerza de miles, cuando el androide está totalmente listo, Thor ve hacia el

-esta es mi visión esta es la parte donde tengo que estar

Pone el cetro en la frente del androide y la cabina donde esta comienza a moverse, una luz fuerte cubriéndola, el cetro sale disparado de las manos de Thor, pegando en el muro más cercano sin la gema en el, luego la luz en la cabina se reduce y se va la luz en la torre

-bueno eso estuvo cerca…-digo

-no lo suficiente.- Thor se echa para atrás y apunta a la capsula con el martillo lanzando rayos poderos en su dirección, obviamente todo el potencial eléctrico vuelve, se enciende todo de nuevo y con ello viene lo más sorprendente de todo.

El androide se ha levantado de la cabina y tiene la gema en su frente, tanto Thor como yo estamos estupefactos, tanto que a Thor se le ha caído su martillo, el androide levita hasta el suelo pasando frente a mi y luego va hacia Thor que se tensa al igual que yo, el androide se agacha y…

Le pasa el martillo!

-creo que esto es tuyo

Thor recibe el martillo demostrando una sorpresa enorme

-¿jarvis?.-digo

El androide voltea hacia mí, y luego ve a thor

-de hecho creo que mi nombre es visión

Luego que dice esto cambia su apariencia y hace aparecer una capa parecida a la de Thor, creo que esta consciente que el vino a traerlo a la vida y que completo el proceso con el mjolnir

-no podemos decirles todavía.-le digo a Thor y el asiente

-el grupo puede no estar preparado para esto

Escucho pasos y se quien va a aparecer en la puerta

-tony ¿Qué demonios acá….-pepper viene con theo en brazos y se queda congelada a media frase cuando ve a thor, y luego sus ojos se amplían al ver a visión

-oh dios, lo has hecho de nuevo

-sí, pero esta vez el resultado es distinto esta vez.-le dice visión

Y al parecer tenemos un nuevo y poderoso vengador


	117. el precipicio

Lizzie

Muchas personas se han visto favorecidas del caos que reina en el mundo, asi que cuando supimos que científicos de A.I.M. habían establecido una base en Bulgaria nos trasladamos hacia allá…

El equipo está siendo dirigido por mí, todos tienen misiones que hacer así que me toco con novatos, pero para compensar me dieron a bucky, yupi!

Es humillante después que salte sobre él cuando estaba ebria, casi abuse de él, lo he estado evitando, porque además me irrita que haya sido un caballero, todo lo que me dijo está grabado a fuego en mi mente, y eso me enloquece, no puedo seguir así…

-bien ¿dónde vamos a ubicarnos?.-me pregunta Mack, uno de los mejores de su promoción

-iremos por la estrada principal, tendremos que llegar como ataque sorpresa, no hay otra forma, es una construcción aérea, está en una montaña y el frio es insoportable, esa gente está acostumbrada a esas condiciones, no bajen la guardia

-bien, encontré algo sobre A.I.M. bastante interesante.-me dice drew un agente casi tan bueno como Skye en las computadoras

-a ver ¿Qué tienes?

-según lo que encontré estaban desarrollando un proyecto con tecnología japonesa, es un androide…

-oh genial… tony los puso de moda

-el nombre que le han dado es M.O.D.O.K.

-¿y eso que significa?

-Mobile Organism Designed Only for Killing (organismo móvil diseñado solo para matar)

-guao el nombre denota sus intenciones pacifistas

-tienes que tener cuidado con esto Summer, es algo muy peligroso.

Suspiro y volteo a ver a James

-¿Por qué?

El se ve nervioso de hablar

-vamos! Ya vamos a llegar que sabes

-es un proyecto ambicioso, es un androide diseñado para ser un líder tiránico a nivel mundial, Hydra estuvo involucrada en el proyecto, al igual que varias mafias, industrias oscorp, y…

-¿y…?

-y Elena.-dice con pesar, y todo mi cuerpo se llena de malestar, es como si espinas afloraran en mi piel

-bien, ya escucharon chicos, mucho cuidado, no nos iremos hasta que este modok está destruido

-¿sabes si tiene conciencia artificial drew?

-la tiene, sin embargo es remota

-genial, matamos el robot y todo se va con él, debería ser fácil…

Finalmente llegamos y tengo que decir que debería ser fácil matar al maldito robot considerando la dificultad que nos ha supuesto este frio infernal, aterrizamos relativamente lejos y ahora vamos caminando hacia la sede.

Unos agentes nos ven y me detengo, comienza a hablar y yo les respondo

-¿Qué demonios dicen?.-pregunta Drew

-la única que puede responderte es Summer, es la que habla búlgaro

-en realidad no todos están hablando en búlgaro.-respondo

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?.-pregunta Mac

-todos

-genial…

-en este momento es inservible, ya que no estoy llegando a ninguna parte

Un japonés escalofriante camina hacia a nosotros y da la orden

-todos al suelo!.-grito

Es tiroteo comienza, todos empezamos a enfretarnos con A.I.M. estamos como a 10 metros de la estrada, bucky va adelante y yo de ultima cubriendo el grupo, entramos y todo es un caos, balas, cuchillos, gritos y sangre por doquier…

-hay que ir a la izquierda .-digo y todos me siguen

-summer es de donde más salen agentes…

-exacto!

-maldición estas loca.-dice cuando me sigue

Venia cubriendo a Mac pero soy levantada y lanzada contra una pared y un dolor fuerte brota en mi cabeza

-summer!.-escucho a lo lejos, volteo mi vista nublada hacia arriba y veo a un enorme u feo robot en el aire sobre todos, está lanzando ataque dividiendo al grupo, Drew también está herido como a unos dos metros de mi, y cuando van a lanzar el ataque fulminante logro arrastrarme hacia él, disparándole al robot, alejándolo de nosotros, me pongo en pie mientras bucky ataca al robot, Mack y yo nos encargamos de los agentes, los otros dos de Shield que vinieron con nosotros se encargan de Mack y el otro lo cubre, de alguna forma James logro subirse sobre el robot, pero el desgraciando se desarmo y se armo nuevamente dejándolo caer en el suelo, sin embargo los reflejos de James lo hicieron aterrizar en pie

-Summer se donde está el núcleo, puedo desarmarlo, pero tienen que salir, saquen a Mac de aquí y traigan el quinjet

-¿Por qué?

-porque en el que lo haga en segundo se destruirá la base

-oh dios… chicos ya oyeron, hay que hacerlo

Los agentes salen y Drew se lleva a Mac cargado, yo los cubro y luego que salen veo el piso de arriba, la verdad no hay nada que pueda salvarse si esto se derrumba, estoy en el techo y escucho que me hablan por el auricular

-todos listos, ya en el quinjet

-Summer ¿Dónde estás?

-en el techo

-bien ve al quinjet, terminare esto

-espera ¿qué?

-¿James?¿James?!.-el no me contesta y su rastreador sale desconectado, el quinjet está a metros de mi, solo tengo que correr y saltar

-agente Crawford estamos en posición

-no voy a irme sin él!

Se escucha un ruido y la construcción comienza a temblar, camino hacia el borde para poder estar en equilibrio, sin embargo el piso sobre mis pies se abre y me toca una caída sobre un profundo y frío precipicio…


	118. no me dejes de nuevo

Bucky

Veo toda la construcción cayéndose y espero que Summer esté en el quinjet, logro divisarlo y sé que está en el techo de la edificación, mi comunicación se daño mientras destruía el M.O.D.O.K. así que me toca rezar que esperen por mí, justo cuando estoy en el tembloroso borde para señalar que sigo aquí, el techo sobre mi cabeza se abre, particular comienzan a caer por doquier y siento un presión en mi pecho, un cuerpo está cayendo y se de inmediato que ella está en peligro, me echo hacia adelante, atajándola

Escucho un fuerte jadeo y luego los dos respirando pesadamente, cuando vemos nuestra posición yo estoy parado en todo el borde del edificio, mis brazos alrededor de sus costillas, sus manos en mis hombros y sus pies y todo su cuerpo en el aire, solo sostenido por mí, miro su rostro y es como viajar en el tiempo, como esa vez que pendía por un precipicio y nunca la solté, sus ojos están abiertos, su respiración acelerada, su corazón puede oírlo toda Bulgaria y sus labios están entre abiertos a centímetros de mi cara

Dios estamos en un maldito precipicio y no puedo dejar de verla, voy a enloquecer

Ella comienza a pestañar como regresando a la realidad.-gracias.-dice en un susurro

-nunca te dejaría caer, ya lo sabes

-sí, lo se

Se toca el auricular pidiendo a los chicos que bajen un poco el quinjet para poder saltar

Una vez lo hacemos nos dirigimos a casa, y yo me convenzo de lo que viene dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace días

No puedo seguir haciendo esto

Llegamos a la sede y voy a mi residencia, estoy exhausto mentalmente, escucho que tocan la puerta después de que me he dado un baño y he recogido mis cosas, abro la puerta y es la única persona que me mantenía aquí

Summer

-¿sí?

-necesito hablar contigo James

-ok… pasa

Tomo asiento y ella lo hace frente a mí

-esta cosa de M.O.D.O.K. necesito saber que tanto conoces sobre esto, tenemos la sospecha que puede haber mas

-sabia que pedirías eso.-le extiendo un carpeta con un pequeño y rápido informe hacer de lo que se del tema, ella la abre y la revisa

-jummm asi que habían varios tipos…

-hasta donde sé, si

-¿y Elena está involucrada en todos?.-me pregunta y siento el tono en su voz, y aunque sé que esta celosa, y debería alegrarme también se porque lo hace, solo para recordarse a sí misma lo que le hice, la clase de basura que soy, y eso es lo que hará siempre, es el recordatorio que le permitirá en un momento de debilidad alearse de mí, y no puedo culparla por tener un escudo, precisamente por no tener un escudo contra ella es que no puedo más.

-no lo sé, no sabría decirte, no pude obtener información detallada acerca de todos los proyectos

-por supuesto que no, tenias otras ocupaciones también

-summer…

-lo que sea, iré a entregarle esto a Coulson, Skye y Drew está investigando, al parecer hay otra base en Suiza, a esa gente le gusta el frio, en fin… cuando tenga todo listo te aviso sobre la misión

Ella se levanta y camina hacia la puerta

-No.-le digo

-¿perdón?

-no iré a la misión

Su cara es sorprendida y confundida a la vez

-¿Por qué no?

-porque voy a renunciar Summer

Su cara se contorsiona como si la hubiese golpeado

-eso no es cierto…

-lo es

-no puedes hacerme esto, te necesito, sabes sobre M.O.D.O.K. como detenerlo, y…

-todo eso está en el informe

-necesito a alguien de confianza

-y tienes una base llena de ellos

-necesito alguien que no me deje caer…-me dice casi suplicante

Dios mío esta mujer está jugando con mi mente, suspiro y me paso las manos por la cara

-no puedo hacer esto Summer

-¿Por qué?¿ahora cual es el problema?

-el que siempre ha sido, tu…

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido

-claro que lo tiene, no puedo seguir viendo, deseándote, amándote, no es sano, tengo que irme para siempre, redescubrirme, ver que mas puedo hacer aparte de matar y pelear, encontrar algo que llene el vacio que me estas dejando, ser una persona nuevamente, creo que en el fondo nunca he dejado de ser una maldita maquina

-eso no es…

-es cierto, no lo digo por consuelo, es como es, estoy cansado de anhelar que me perdones y al mismo tiempo rezar porque no lo hagas, porque sé que estas mejor sin mí, que siempre lo has hecho mejor de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo me mata verte y no tenerte, por eso…

-huyes, como siempre… tu especialidad

-no se trata de eso

-maldita sea ¿y de que trata?.-dice lanzando la carpeta, derramando lagrimas en los ojos

-¿ves lo que digo? Solo te hago daño

-eres un maldito cobarde ¿Por qué cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles sales corriendo?

Necesito acercarme a ella, está entrando en un ataque de ira

-no me toques!.-dice empujándome cuando me acerco, y me quedo tranquilo frente a ella

-no mereces tocarme, no lo has merecido nunca, no cuando luchas contra todo, hasta con la muerte, pero no luchas por mi

-estoy luchando por ti, contra mí mismo, por eso me estoy yendo, me dijiste que me fuera y no volviera, ahora lo entiendo, tienes razón

-ahora resulta que me escuchas!, nunca lo haces, elegiste hacerlo cuando te da una salida, juro por dios que te odio

Esta golpeándome, no golpes de borracha, golpes de verdad, sin embargo hoy no siento nada, mañana mi pecho puede discrepar, pero hoy estoy totalmente entumecido

Cuando veo que es suficiente, que se está haciendo más daño de lo que me lo hace a mí, agarro sus muñecas y la detengo, es un desastre, un mar de lagrimas, y cada una de ellas clava un cuchillo en mí, la agarra por los brazos y la siento en el mueble, ella esta tan débil, tan rota que es como una muñeca, una muñeca rota, una que yo rompí…

-vas a estar bien Summer, lo prometo, te lo juro

Sus sollozos se hacen más fuertes y decido que es hora de irme mientras aun tengo el valor, camino hacia la escalera, donde está la maleta que Summer no vio, voy a abrir la puerta

-espera!, por favor no lo hagas.-dice ente lagrimas y sollozos

-por favor…

-Summer basta.-estoy halando el picaporte de la puerta

-Army.-dice y creo que lo soñé, mi cuerpo se paraliza, no me había dicho así en años, se sienten siglos, pero a la vez tan familiar, algo tan simple como un apodo, que en realidad va mas allá, porque me hace importante, me hace de ella

Cierro lo poco que abrí la puerta y volteo

-por favor Army no me dejes de nuevo.-me duele horrible que tenga que pedirlo, que me hable así tan frágil, sus lagrimas lastiman, y decido que si van a salir de nuevo no serán por mí, y si lo son, serán de alegría

Suelto la maleta y casi corro hacia ella, tomo su cara y llevo sus labios a los míos, puedo sentir la sal de sus lagrimas y las mías, ella me responde con fervor, sus brazos enrollados en mi cuello, la levanto y en seguido pone sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura sin dejar de besarnos

-te amo tanto Summer, te necesito, no volveré a hacerte esto

-te amo Army, confío en ti.- esa frase, cada palabra encendió una luz que estaba perdida en mi cuerpo, me trajo tanta paz y felicidad que no pueden describirse

Me la lleve escaleras arriba hacia la habitación, siento que han pasado siglos desde que le hice el amor, y no ayuda el hecho que este devorando mi boca como si fuera la cena, mis manos en su perfecto trasero, llegamos a la cama y la deje sobre el colchón y me puse sobre ella, posicionado entre sus piernas, no recuerdo que alguna vez me quitara la camisa tan rápido, sus manos recorriendo mi pecho

-oh dios, te golpee tan fuerte, lo siento…

-shhh, no importa, he tenido peores, si eso te trajo aquí aguantaría miles mas

-he descubierto mi faceta más violenta y tú la tuya masoquista

-sí, me he dado cuenta, no es tan malo como el golpe a Steve

-no hablemos de él, que me recuerda a Gaby y pone triste y molesta otra vez, pensándolo mejor, no hablemos de nada

-buen plan…

Quito su suéter, tocándola en el proceso, dejando que mis manos redescubran su aun más definido cuerpo.

-dios Summer eres tan hermosa, cada noche te recordaba, pero cada vez eres mas y mas hermosa

-te extraño tanto, tus manos en mi era lo mejor de mi día, tu eres lo mejor de mi vida

Una pequeña lagrima perdida brota de su ojo izquierdo pero la atrapo

-deja de llorar mi vida

-no estoy triste, o molesta, estoy llena de alivio, al fin estás conmigo

-y esta vez para siempre, lo juro

-no tienes que jurar…

-hey, mírame.-tomo su rostro en mis manos para dirigir su mirada a la mía.-lo juro, nunca mas, así haya una maldita guerra entre mundos

-juntos somos más fuertes

-lo somos

Nos besamos nuevamente, nuestra ropa no tardo mucho en desaparecer, mis labios estaban en su cuello, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, arañaba mi espalda, marcándome, cuando llegue a su oído ella estaba suplicando, luego de devorar sus pechos una vez más, me acomode y entre en ella lento y suave, mientras ella gemía

-Army.-dice sin aliento, arqueándose sobre el colchón estaba tan cerrada, que se sentía delicioso

-vamos Summer mírame.-ella se acomodo y me veía mientras yo me movía, me halo hacia ella, y después de un rato llegamos al clímax entre besos y caricias

Ahora summer estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, jugueteando con mi cuello

-no lo decías en serio ¿verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-lo de sentirte una maquina, creí que habíamos pasado eso

-lo hicimos, pero di un paso adelante y dos atrás

-Army, eres el hombre más bueno que conozco, siempre lo he sabido, estaba molesta contigo, en realidad con todos pero era más fácil desquitarme contigo, tú has pasado por cosas terribles, por años, no puedo empezar a imaginar cómo has salido de ahí

-por ti

Ella me sonríe y me abraza fuerte

-tú también pasaste por cosas terribles y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, fue mi culpa

-te lo repetiré, aun cuando estaba molesta contigo te lo dije, así que sabes que no es por hacerte sentir mejor, todo lo que me ha pasado han sido decisiones mías, todo lo que me ha cambiado es porque y me lo he permitido, y no me arrepiento de nada, he pasado por cosas malas, pero todos lo hemos hecho, soy más fuerte ahora, tengo una familia, amigos, a ti… de nada servirá que yo te perdone si tu no lo haces, has sido mi protector, y no te voy a mentir es un poco sexy, pero eso no es relevante, somos un equipo ¿ok?

-tienes razón

-a partir de hoy no tomaras decisiones ni nada de eso por protegerme, sin ofender pero no te ha salido bien, estamos juntos en eso, lo que sea que pase lo resolveremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-¿lo prometes?.-dice levantando el meñique

-¿en serio?

-¿Qué? Es tradición, promételo

-lo prometo.-junto mi meñique con el de ella mientras sonríe y me besa suave y dulce

-Summer quiero que estés enterada que aun tengo muchos defectos, muchas cosas en mi mente

-bien, yo también, lo superaremos, haremos que te descubras, eso sí, sin irte, podemos pedirle vacaciones a coulson o no sé, entrar en clases de yoga

-no me veo yendo a yoga…

-solo estoy viendo opciones… se que todo lo que ha pasado es mucho, y no has tenido verdaderamente tiempo de lidiar con ello por andar luchando de aquí allá, pero ¿me dejaras ayudarte esta vez?

-claro que si.-digo acariciando su mejilla

-bien, ahora disfrutemos de esto antes que explote una guerra

-que optimista

-es del modo que es siempre, un segundo de paz y bum!

-sea lo que sea que venga estamos juntos, somos fuertes

-sí, somos fuertes, ahora hagámoslo de nuevo antes de tener que volver a la realidad.-dice montándose sobre mi besando mi pecho

-esa es una gran idea…


	119. la visita

Alex

Estoy exhausta estos meses de embarazo están acabando conmigo, este bebe no se queda tranquilo nunca, es súper fuerte, pero ya quiero que salga, ya quiero ver su rostro, abrazarlo…

Aunque ahora estoy de ocho meses y cerca de dar a luz de hecho…

Sin embargo me sorprendo cuando Lady Sif aparece en la puerta de mi cuarto

-sif! ¿Cómo estás?

-excelente Alexandra y tú? ¿Cómo te trata el futuro guerrero?

Sif se ve alegre y radiante, la verdad se ve feliz, bastante feliz

-intranquilo, pero no esperaba algo diferente…

Ella sonríe.-bien Alex he venido a buscarte porque he sido usada de mensajera nuevamente…

-¿mis hermanas están aquí?

-no precisamente…

No puedo empezar a describir mi sorpresa al llegar a una de las sala de Heimdall y ver a Capitan America esperando por mi

-ok, esto es una sorpresa…

-alexandra.-dice Steve dándome un asentimiento

-hola, ¿Qué ha pasado?¿gaby está bien?

El suspira.-de hecho, no sabría responderte eso

-¿Por qué no?

-tengo varios meses sin verla

-de hecho, no la ve desde la última vez que ella estuvo aquí.-dice Sif

-¿Por qué?

-ella está trabajando para S.T.R.I.K.E ahora y el sigue en S.H.I.E.L.D.

-ohhhh ¿y eso tiene que ver con tu visita?

-sí y no

-explícate

-tengo un problema que está acabando conmigo, y Lizzie tuvo una genial idea sugiriendo que quizás tu podías ayudarme

-¿Qué problema?

Su cara denota desesperación y hasta tristeza

-Amora jugo con mi mente y yo… lastime a Gaby

No puedo empezar a procesar como la ira se está apoderando de mi cuerpo, es un sentimiento tan consumidor que me deja el cuerpo en llamas, y no de las buenas, no puede ser que esa víbora le haya hecho esto a mi hermana.

-muéstrame…

Él se acerca a mí y yo tomo sus manos viendo todo, toma toda mi concentración no tener un ataque de ira para el momento que termino.

-bien, como una persona que sabe lo manipuladora que es Amora me siento terrible por lo que te hizo, ahora, como hermana de una genial mujer me alegra que Lizzie te golpeara, no es racional, sé que no estabas totalmente claro pero no puedes culparme…

-no lo hago, ¿entonces?¿puedes ayudarme?.-me pregunta esperanzado

-no caigo en hechizos, pero nunca he intentado deshacer uno, eso es otro nivel, pero podemos intentarlo

-excelente, hare lo que sea para sacar esas migrañas…

-dame un segundo y yo nos pondremos en eso.-volteo hacia Heimdall

-¿me puedes decir porque no fui informda que mi hermana estaba sufriendo?¿por qué no sabía que Amora le hizo esto a Steve?

-Alexandra acababa de pasar lo de Darcy estabas triste, además lo de tus padres, todo era mucho que digerir

-lo voy a repetir solo por esta ultima vez, quiero saber si mis hermanas están en peligro, o sufriendo, más aun si puedo ayudar, me lo hicieron con Lizzie y ahora con Gaby, es la última vez que pasa, lo ves todo y me lo dirás todo ¿ok?

-alex yo…

-¿Loki tiene de nuevo su posición real?

-sí, él y Thor son príncipes, aunque Thor será probablemente rey , Loki será príncipe, probablemente también consejero, y será rey regente cuando Thor salga del Asgard.-dice Sif

-ok, eso me hace a mí una princesa ¿cierto? Estoy casada con el

-sí, eso te convierte en princesa

-de acuerdo, como princesa y diosa Asgardiana exijo que todo lo relacionado con mi familia se me sea notificado de inmediato sin dejar detalle fuera ¿está claro?

-pero Odin y el consejo…-me dice Heimmdall

-yo tratare con Odin y el consejo en breve, es hora que me muestren el respeto que yo le he mostrado a ellos

-por supuesto… puedo hacer eso por ti Alexandra

-gracias, ahora Steve, déjame mostrarte la verdad a ver si podemos hacer algo…-digo estirándole las manos

Luego de reemplazar los falsos recuerdos e imágenes que aparecían en su mente y prácticamente limpiar su cerebro de todo lo que puso ahí Amora termine exhausta

-bien Steve he terminado de cambiar lo que piensas, es tarea tuya cambiar lo que sientes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-cambie todo lo falso del hechizo, pero lo que le permitió a ella hacerlo sigue ahí

-¿quieres decir que desconfiaba de Gaby antes de que amora me hiciera esto?

-sí, lo hacias, desconfiabas de lo que había entre ustedes, estabas con el constante miedo que ella iba a desaparecer, no estabas seguro de ella quedándose contigo

-¿y puedes culparme? A la otra mujer que estuve cerca de amar la perdí, y a Gaby que la amo con todo mi ser murió en mis brazos una vez ¿puedes saber lo realmente difícil que es para mí confiar? No vivir esperando lo peor

-no, no lo imagino, pero sé que el amor nos hace mucho más fuertes, y hasta que no dejes el miedo se tendrá un arma contra ti, al menos pudiste decir que la amas sin convulsionar

-la verdad si me siento mejor, me siento libre, me siento… yo, pero ¿Cómo puedo confiar que eso se mantendrá así cuando la vea?

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

-tienes razón, muchas gracias Alex no tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mi lo que hiciste

-no te preocupes, cuando agarre a Amora lo lamentara

El asiente y luego se despide para irse con Sif, pero antes que cruce el bifrost lo detengo

-Steve!

El voltea.-¿sí?

-lastímala de nuevo y te llevaras algo peor que un puñetazo

-lo se…

Se va y el portal se cierra

Llega loki corriendo

-Alex fui a buscarte pero el guardia me dijo que vivniste aquí con sif, estas a punto de dar a luz no puedes andar por todo el castillo de esa forma

-cálmate, solo me estaba encargando de un asunto

-¿Qué asunto?

-uno más pequeño del que me voy a encargar ahora, vamos…-digo tomando su mano

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a convocar una reunión de consejo, las cosas están por cambiar…

-ve con ella, te necesitamos para tener la oportunidad de sobrevivir a la diosa de la verdad furiosa.-le dice Heimdall

-no entiendo nada…

-Odin y todos empezar a respetar a mi familia, a Midgard y a mi


	120. una mujer de palabra

Bobbi

Tengo meses sintiéndome vacía, sola, triste, soy básicamente un patético ser humano, pero después de una charla con Wanda y Skye en la que me dijeron básicamente muerto viviente he decidido cambiarlo, asi que me puse mi corazón y mente de niña grande y me dispuse a hacer lo correcto.

Me meto en el carro y comienzo a conducir, una vez llego al edificio me estaciono, subo al piso correspondiente y toco la puerta

Por favor esta en casa, por favor esta en casa…

-¿bobbi?.-me dice Clint cuando abre la puerta

-hola…

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-este yo… ¿puedo pasar?

Él lo reconsidera

Por favor no cierres la puerta en mi cara, por favor no cierres la puerta en mi cara…

Suspira.-pasa.-dice haciéndose a un lado

-gracias

Entro a su apartamento y tengo que decir que muy pocas veces había estado tan nerviosa

-¿me vas a decir que quieres o vas a quedarte ahí parada toda la tarde retorciendo tus dedos como una niña de 4 años?

Es verdad parezco una niña pero es que estoy nerviosa, y su actitud no lo hace más fácil

-la mayoría de la gente ofrece algo de beber cuando tiene visita, ya sabes por educación…

-no tengo visita y no soy educado, habla

-¿Por qué tienes esta actitud tan hostil conmigo?

-¿Por qué..?.-habla incrédulo -¿Cómo tienes la desfachatez de preguntar eso?¿será por qué estoy harto de tus juegos?

-yo no juego, en todo caso el que lo hace eres tú, ¿con cuántas mujeres distintas has estado solo este mes por decir una cifra?

-así que de esto se trata, viniste a hacerme una escena de celos

-no, bueno si… no sé, es que eres un imbécil, me dijiste que me amabas y a la semana vas y te revuelcas con la primera que vez

-¿y que pretendías que te guardara luto? Asi no funcionan las cosas bobbi, yo no voy a quedarme sentado esperando que a ti se te pase el miedo, tuve suficiente de ti

Tuvo suficiente de mi… esa declaración fue como un balde de agua fría sobre mí, estos meses he parecido una colegiala patética y hoy no es la excepción, lucho con las lágrimas que quieren salir

-¿Qué quieres decir con que has tenido suficiente de mí?¿te cansaste?¿ya no me quieres?¿es eso?

El no responde, solo me ve molesto

-dímelo Clint, ¿me amas?

-no voltees esto bobbi, no lo hagas sobre mí, esto no se trata de mi

-claro que se trata de ti, pero ahora ya no importa, lo intente pero supongo que ya no tiene caso

-no has intentado nada bobbi, nada ha cambiado, viniste aquí y prefieres pelear conmigo que decirme el verdadero motivo de tu visita, estas huyendo como siempre

-me acabas de decir que ya no me amas!.-grito perdiendo la batalla con las lagrimas

-en realidad no he dicho nada

-contéstame algo ¿es muy tarde?

El me mira y no responde, se ve impasible

Esto es demasiado, es más de lo que puedo soportar, me encamino a la puerta y Clint me llama

-Bobbi!

-¿Qué?

-estoy esperando

Lo miro confundida

-dilo…

-que importa, si tu…

-dilo!

-te amo

Su respiración se acelera un poco pero no se mueve

-demuéstralo

Yo camino hacia el

-¿a qué estás jugando?

-¿tú a que estás jugando? ¿Por qué te costó tanto admitirlo?, Necesitaba oír que me amabas sin darte nada seguro, necesitabas arriesgarte a decirlo aun cuando no estabas segura si yo me sentía igual

-¿y lo haces?¿te sientes igual?

-demuéstralo

Suspiro y decido sacar a la niña grande, meto la mano en mi bolsillo trasero para cumplir mi palabra, cuando siento el pequeño aro en mis dedos lo pongo frente a él, decido no agacharme, eso sería demasiado

-Clint, cásate conmigo.-le digo y guanto la respiración

Él toma una profunda inhalación y luego me agarra y me lanza hacia el dándome un posesivo beso, yo trato de apoyarme agarrando sus hombros

Cuando se separa para agarrar aire aprovecho para preguntar.-¿eso es un sí?

-mañana mismo salimos a Las Vegas, maldición Bobbi ¿tenías que hacerme esperar meses? Estaba perdiendo la cordura

-lo siento, es que yo… no fue fácil

-¿y cómo lo hiciste?¿cómo te decidiste?

-te extrañe, estaba celosa y no quería perderte…

-no lo hiciste

Ahora soy yo quien toma su boca codiciosamente, enredando mis manos en su cabello, mordiendo sus labios, el me agarra duro por las costillas fundiendo su cuerpo con el mío, luego comienza a besarme en el cuello y todo mi ser comienza a ponerse en llamas, no recuerdo que nadie me excitara tan rápido como Clint lo hace, es un roce de él y listo, estoy encendida como una bengala

-te amo Bobbi.-dice suavemente en mi oído

Yo agarro su mano y tiro de el hacia el sofá

-¿no quieres hacerlo en el cuarto?

-ya llegaremos ahí…

-eres una mujer traviesa

-no vamos a ser un matrimonio aburrido

-claro que no Sr Barton

-no voy a usar tu apellido

-si lo harás…

-no, no lo hare

-voy a persuadirte.-se acostó en el mueble sobre mi besándome lentamente, quitando mi ropa sin prisa mientras yo prácticamente rasgue la suya, de hecho creo que rompí su camiseta, el beso todo mi cuerpo, lo adoro enloqueciéndome hasta que finalmente entro en mi

-Clint.-digo mitad suspiro, mitad gemido

-dios te extrañaba diciendo mi nombre toda excitada

Comenzó a moverse suave, besando mis hombros, llevándome al climax poco a poco, estimulándome al mismo tiempo que poco a poco deslizaba sus caderas, una vez que llegue al orgasmo me levanto y me llevo a un lado del sofá, y me recostó sobre unos de los brazos, dejándome inclinada a su merced

-vamos a ponerle diversión a esto.-entro duro detrás de mí sosteniendo firmemente mis caderas

-oh dios.-digo ajustándome, entro tan duro y tan profundo que casi tuve un orgasmo, comenzó a embestirme de forma cruda y casi animal, probablemente tendré moretones de lo fuerte que me está agarrando pero no importa, así somos nosotros, está en la forma en que lo hacemos, no tarde mucho en llegar de nuevo, y luego el eyaculó duro dentro de mí, me sostuvo ya que mis rodillas quedaron hechas gelatina, luego nos acurrucamos en el mueble, y me sentí cómoda, segura, como en casa…

-no puedo creer que nos casaremos…

-no puedo creer que me lo propusiste

-soy una mujer de palabra, ahora tienes que ir a comprar mi anillo

-ya lo hice.-eso me sorprendió, me levanto un poco para ver su cara

-eres un maldito confiado…

-sabias que ibas a ser mi mujer Bobbi Morse, ya no más miedo ni huir

-de acuerdo…

-¿de acuerdo?¿ No vas a pelear?

-oh créeme, lo hare, pero no ahora, ¿estás listo para pasar el resto de tu vida peleando conmigo?

-nunca había estado más listo en mi vida para algo


	121. perdoname

Steve

Tengo dos días desde que fui a Asgard escondido en S.T.R.I.K.E. Gaby se mantiene ocupada así que no es muy difícil esconderme, Lance fue muy amable dándome un sitio alejado, pero me dijo que tenía que ser un hombre e ir a hablar con ella, la he estado observando como un acosador pero es que estoy ordenando las cosas, asegurándome que no voy a herirla de nuevo, no me lo perdonaría nunca, ya suficiente le he hecho…

Ella está llegando de una misión, según Lance fue una sencilla y todo salió bien, no hubo bajas, así que como no está en un mal estado de ánimo decido que es hora, tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que llevarla a casa.

Camino hacia su residencia sintiéndome más nervioso de lo que nunca he estado, tomo una respiración profunda y toco a su puerta, espero unos segundos y finalmente abre

Sus ojos demuestran sorpresa y su cuerpo se pone rígido como preparándose para un ataque, y odio que se sienta así, que yo la haya llevado a ese punto después cuando antes era su refugio.

-Steve ¿Qu—e estás haciendo aquí?.-escuchar su voz aun tan vulnerable como suena le trae recuerdos y vida a mi corazón y enseguida lo sé, la amo, ya no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros.

-¿podemos hablar?

-seguro… -dice no sonando convencida, sin embargo se hace a un lado y me deja entrar

-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien, me he mantenido ocupada

-eso es bueno

-¿Cómo están las cosas en S.H.I.E.L.D.? igual que siempre, movidas, alocadas…

-seguro que lo están si las chicas están ahí

-si… Lizzie sigue vibrante, mas ahora que resolvió las cosas con Bucky, Skye también, sin embargo Bobbi ha estado decaída

-he hablado un poco con ellas, lo resolverá

-bien, creo que es suficiente de tanta platica superficial, quiero hablar de algo serio contigo

-¿paso algo?¿alguien está herido?

-no, no es eso, yo … fui a Asgard

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿es Alex?¿paso algo allá?¿le paso algo al niño?

-no, no, ella está bien, de hecho fui para que me ayudara

-¿con que?

-con lo que Amora me hizo, con lo que nos hizo mejor dicho

Su cara demuestra tristeza y me imagino que esta recordando todo lo que le dije e hice

-oh…

-Gaby, no puedo empezar a decirte cuanto siento lo que te hice

-Steve no tienes que…

-no, si tengo, escúchame por favor, tu hermana hizo algo genial por mí, ella quito ese parasito en mi cabeza, pero yo necesite pedir ayuda, mi cuerpo está cansado de que mi mente te dejara afuera, Gaby yo necesite ser libre, te necesito a ti

-Steve cuando dejaste de amarme yo sentí que me arrancaron todo lo que tenia, tú fuiste la primera persona que se intereso en mi, que se preocupo por mí, que me vio diferente, nunca nadie había visto algo bueno, todos me querían por mis habilidades, y tú me hiciste ver las cosas diferentes, ser diferente.

-gaby yo nunca deje de amarte

-quizás porque nunca comenzaste a hacerlo, yo necesite alejarme de ti para curarme, para entender que era valiosa, que tenia familia y amigos que necesitaban de mi, que he hecho cosas buenas por inocentes, pero al mismo tiempo eso no me libra de quien fui, eso es algo que siempre se quedará conmigo, no conseguiré redención por eso ¿ cómo podrías haber llegado a amarme sabiendo eso?

Jamás lo has sentido, siempre has sido correcto, el ser humano más bueno que ha existido, no sabes lo que es dañar a alguien

-si lo sé, te dañe a ti

-no es lo mismo… Steve esto no es algo que debiera pasar, tu nunca debiste estar conmigo, yo no soy mujer para ti, tu más que nadie lo sabes, es la razón por la que Amora pudo hechizarte, y aunque te agradezco que vengas aquí y hagas esto te pida que te detengas, soy mejor de lo que fui, pero no soy para ti, nunca lo seré.

-Gaby la razón por la cual Amora pudo hechizarme fue mas allá de que no confiara en ti como persona, es que no confiaba en ti quedándote en mi vida

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-que estuve casi enamorado y no duro nada, luego te ame tan fuerte cuando debía odiarte, estabas tratando de hacerme daño a mí y a mi equipo y solo quería conocerte y saber porque, no quería derrotarte, luego cuando finalmente te tuve de mi lado casi diste tu vida por protegerme, y después cuando estábamos juntos moriste en mis brazos, la imagen tuya sangrando cuando lo diste absolutamente todo por nosotros es algo que no logre sacar de mi cabeza, se quedo ahí construyendo un sentimiento de incertidumbre, estab esperando el momento en que te evaporarías, en que te perdería. Eso me hizo inseguro…

-no te culpo por lo que paso en serio

-yo sí, yo me culpo

-no lo hagas, no tenias la culpa

-la tengo, siempre supe lo que había que hacer, en el fondo lo supe

-¿lo sabías?

-si, en vez de pelear contra mí mismo debí pelear por ti

-pero buscaste ayuda

-porque estaba a punto de destruirme, te extrañaba, te pensaba, te odiaba, todo dolía, especialmente después que te bese, todo fue más complicado, fue un recordatorio de nosotros, y fue demasiado

-¿me amas?.-me dice con los ojos aguados

-tanto como siempre y más que nunca

Ella se ríe con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos

-eso suena bien

-¿me perdonas?

-no necesito hacerlo

Voy hacia ella y la abrazo, una mano en su cintura y la otra en la parte posterior de su cuello, doy un beso en su frente y huelo su cabello, me separo un quito un mecho de cabello de su cara poniéndolo detrás de su oreja

-estuve a punto de cortarme el cabello

-¿Por qué?

-porque cada vez que lo tocaba me recordaba a ti

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-no era lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo ir

-no dejarlo ir es lo que te hace fuerte, cuando debiste odiarme no lo hiciste, cuando debiste golpearme no lo hiciste, no sé cómo aguantaste

-primero Lizzie pelea mis batallas por mi.-no puedo evitar reír.-segundo, sabía que no era tu culpa, y tercero, mi cuerpo no está hecho para odiarte

Finalmente me dejo hacerlo, tengo que besarla, llevo sus labios a los míos, y son tal como los recordaba, dulces y suaves, ella se abraza a mi cintura mientras yo sostengo su delicado cuello, nuestro beso es lento y sin prisa, sabiendo que nos queda la vida entera para amarnos, nuestras lenguas se juntan danzando en nuestras bocas, mis manos van a su espalda y la parte trasera de sus rodillas, la cargo y camino mientras ella va dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto cortando las indicaciones con besos, una vez llegamos me siento en el borde de la cama, la dejo sobre mi mientras besa mi cuello, finalmente se levanta, me pide que me quite la chaqueta mientras ella quita su camiseta, me saca la camisa dejando mi torso desnudo, le saco sus shorts dejándola solo en ropa interior, ella se sube de nuevo sobre mi pero esta vez a horcajadas, ahora nuestros besos son un poco más exigentes, mis manos recorren de nuevo su cuerpo, ella comienza a gemir, siempre ha sido muy receptiva, saco su brasier y comienzo a devorar sus pechos mientras ella hala mi cabello, recorro sus piernas exquisitas, ella lleva de nuevo mi boca a la suya mordiendo mis labios, yo rompo lo que queda de su ropa interior, en un intento desesperado por sentir más de ella, Gaby se levanta y desesperada saca mis pantalones junto a mis bóxer, se monta sobre mí y me empuja para que me recueste, luego se acomoda y me introduce en ella

-AHHH! .-grita

-Gaby.-gimo

Comienza a moverse, y se inclina agarrando mis hombros creando una cortina que nos rodea, yo acaricio su cuerpo mientras ella baja a besarme, nos movemos junto, y luego me siento y ella sigue moviéndose, no puedo dejar ir su boca, estoy recibiendo todo, sus movimientos, sus gemidos, su amor, después de un rato sus movimientos son mas descontrolados y frenéticos, y sé que está cerca de liberarse, sus músculos se contraen y luego se relaja echando la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose con un silencioso grito, beso su cuello, y luego la volteo, ahora yo estoy sobre ella, moviéndome lentamente, sintiendo como sus piernas exquisitas me rodean, con una manos a cada lado de mi cabeza me impulso dentro y fuera de ella, ella sube y me da un ardiente beso antes de llegar y luego finalmente la sigo encontrando mi propio clímax.

-Te amo tanto Gaby.-digo acariciando su cuello con mi nariz

-yo también, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

-créeme lo sé, yo te extrañe igual

-¿y ahora?¿qué hacemos?

-ahora vas a presentarle tu renuncia a Lance

-no va estar feliz…

-pero tú y yo si… lo superara

-sí, lo hará


	122. lejos de la guerra

Sif

Las cosas han estado ocupadas, sin embargo estoy agradecida de que no tengo que hacer funciones de mensajera, n porque me moleste, sino que el hecho de que humanos puedan entrar a Asgard es muestra del fortalecimiento de las relaciones entre ambos mundos, me parece justo ya que nosotros venimos aquí tanto como queremos, aunque claro está que las hermanas de Alex no son exactamente humanos, pero es un avance

-entonces ¿estás emocionada por estar libre de responsabilidades?¿por no tener que salir corriendo a Asgard a cada momento?

-lo estoy, me gustaba ayudarlos, pero Heimdall se encargara de ello

-es genial que las chicas tengan acceso a Asgard ¿Qué se necesita para aplicar a esa visa?

-¿Qué?.-no tengo ni idea de lo que habla

-te lo explicare luego, ahora ¿Cuántos años humanos te gustaría tener?

-uhhh no lo sé… ¿Por qué me estás haciendo preguntas tan extrañas?

-creo que estas en un rango de 24 a 27, eso es lo que aparentas

-¿me puedes explicar de que hablas?

-te estoy haciendo un pasaporte

Lo miro confundida

-un pasaporte es una identificación que te permite ir de un país a otro cuando entras por canales legales

-he ido de un país a otro y no los he necesitado

-eso es porque has ido bajo jurisdicción de Shield o de Strike

-ok…

-y ahora ya no

-¿me estas despidiendo?

-técnicamente no puedo hacer tal cosa

-¿Por qué no?

-¿recuerdas que toda la semana pasada dijiste que anhelabas ser normal? Que por una vez querías vivir de otra forma más que con la responsabilidad de ser una guerrera

-si…

-bueno eso es lo que haremos

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bote mi celular y elimine todo opción de contactarme

-¿Qué…?

-además renuncie a Strike , lo haremos Sif, seremos tu y yo contra el mundo

-¿Quién va a dirigir strike ahora?

-eso lo están evaluando, lo resolveran

-¿y si pasa algo?¿si nos necesitan?

-si es de extrema necesidad Heimdall sabrá donde encontrarte, al final de cuentas lo ve todo

-lance ¿estás seguro que esto es una buena idea?

-lo estoy, Sif, has pasado toda tu vida luchando, y es genial, tu mundo lo agradece y mi mundo también, pero te mereces más que eso, te mereces ver, sentir, conocer, descubrir cosas mas allá de la guerra, te mereces vivir, y quiero darte eso, déjame darte eso, seré tu agente de viajes mundial, tu guía turístico

-¿estamos escapándonos?

-sí, y nadie puede culparnos por ello, después de todo lo que ha pasado, todo el desastre nos merecemos esto, solo disfrutarnos el uno al otro ¿Qué dices? ¿te fugas conmigo?

-esto es una locura

-si

-y es irresponsable

-lo es

-una guerrera con honor no haría eso

-permíteme diferir

-pero por una vez no quiero ser una guerrera, quiero ser una mujer

El sonríe, me acerco a él y lo beso, el rápidamente toma el control sujetándome por el cuello, mordiendo mis labios, mientras yo recorro su pecho, cuando nos separamos para recuperar el aliento me dice

-eres una mujer, la más ardiente y valiente que he conocido, no puedo esperar para tenerte para mí solo

-yo tampoco puedo esperar, créeme


	123. con el mundo por ultima vez

Bruce

Estoy en mi refugio en Bali con Natasha, siempre desaparecemos un rato luego de prestar ayuda por una temporada, nos ayuda a n perdernos a nosotros mismos, estamos planeando que la próxima vez que pidan nuestra ayuda será la última vez que lo haremos, para luego desaparecer por siempre.

Mi celular suena, muy pocas personas saben cómo ubicarme así que inmediatamente contesto

-¿sí?

-¿bruce?.-en seguida reconozco la voz al otro lado del celular

-¿betty?

-sí, soy yo ¿Dónde has estado?

-ehhh

-¿estás en una de tus escapadas?

-algo así

-¿tratando de mantener el monstro en control?

-tú más que nadie lo sabes

-se que no deberías ser tan duro contigo mismo, no deberías esconderte, le has hecho más favores que daño a la humanidad

-díselo a los niños que tienen pesadillas conmigo

-bueno pronto habrá uno al cual le diré, pero no creo que tenga pesadillas contigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-estoy embarazada Bruce, voy a tener una bebe, estoy empezando a construir mi familia

-guao, eso es genial, felicitaciones ,lo digo en serio

-se que lo heces, quería ser yo la que te diera la noticia, no quería que te enteraras por boca de otro, creo que te lo debo

-betty tu no me debes nada

-lo hago, hace años cuando paso lo que paso y te convertiste en Hulk deje que me apartaran de ti cuando más me necesitaste, y luego seguí con mi vida y me case, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable

-no lo hagas Betty eres una gran mujer, te lo mereces, yo estoy bien

-se que llegara el día en que tendrás la familia que mereces, personas que siempre estén contigo y cuiden de ti como yo no pude

-gracias

-hasta luego Bruce, ten una gran vida

-igual Betty

Corto la llamada y cuando volteo veo a Natasha recostada en el marco de la puerta

-no te escuche llegar

Se encoje de hombros

-¿estás molesta?

-¿Por qué estabas hablando con tu ex? Por favor Bruce, soy una adulta, dame mas crédito

-es que tu expresión no me dice nada

-tengo años trabajando en eso, es lo que me hace espía

-¿Por qué me estás dando estas cripticas respuestas? No necesito ser espía para saber que me evades

Ella me mira fijamente parándose frente a mí

-¿estás molesta?

-mucho

-¿Por qué?

-porque ella tiene razón

Ok, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba

-¿de qué estás hablando natasha? Háblame claramente

-has pasado por mucho, pero sigues estando solo, sigues aislándote, sigo aislándote, tu mente puede contribuir con muchas cosas y aquí estas, escondiéndote conmigo

-hey, no me has obligado a hacer nada, estoy aquí porque quiero, yo lo decidí

-soy tan buena coaccionando a la gente para que haga lo que quiero que no se si de manera no intencionada te hice hacerlo

-guao este es mi turno para decir dame mas crédito

-no sería la primera vez que lo hago

-esa vez también lo decidí, pude acabar contigo y tu veintena de agentes, sabes eso, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué esto ahora?

-¿Qué va a pasar después Bruce? En unos años cuando te aburras de que seamos tu y yo, cuando quieras mas, contrario a lo que piensas de ti mismo eres una persona, piensas como una, sientes como una

-explícate

-no podremos ser normales Bruce, porque aunque tú puedas controlarte evitar ser hulk yo no puedo evitar en lo que me convirtieron, lo que soy, no podre darte hijos, lo único que tengo para darte es a mí mismo y temo que un día despiertes y te des cuenta que eso no es suficiente

-lo es Natasha.-agarro su rostro para fijar su mirada en la mía. -mírame, todo lo que quiero es a ti, y es todo lo que siempre querré

-no sabes eso

-lo sé, nunca nadie me había sacado tanto de balance pero al mismo tiempo manteniéndome dentro de control, tu domaste la bestia Natasha, algo que ni en mis mas anhelantes sueños habría imaginado, además del importante factor de que te amo, ¿tú me amas?

-por favor Bruce…

-¿lo haces?.-la presiono

-tanto que asusta

-bueno entonces está decidido, Natasha no hay nada que me haga más bien que tu, y te aseguro que no dejare que nadie te haga daño de nuevo

-lo se

-ahora, lista para nuestra última vez con el resto del mundo

Ella me da un suave beso

-Mientras sea la última

-luego desapareceremos para siempre

-hasta que alguien encuentre a la bestia.-dice bromeando

-o hasta que la bella se canse domarla

-eso nunca.-dice besándome y le creo


	124. una nueva vida

Loki

Alex está desesperada por dar a luz, su muy avanzada embarazo no la deja desenvolverse como normalmente lo hace, no está siempre de mal humor pero se irrita con mucha mas facilidad, hizo una rabieta tan grande en el consejo que Odín acordó dejar que Heimdall tuviera especial vigilancia sobre Gabriela y Elizabeth y todo lo relacionado a ellas, también les permitió visita en cualquier momento a cualquier hora tanto de ella a Midgard como de ellas a Asgard siempre y cuando fueran notificadas, Sif dejara de ser el ancla entre Asgard y Midgard, Heimdall al ver que es necesario que vengan les abrirá el Bifrost directamente.

-¿Cómo estas Alex?.-le pregunta Jane cuando salimos de una de las reuniones del consejo

Alex casi gruñe la respuesta.-Bien

-eso no suena convincente

-trata tener una barriga enorme con un inquieto bebe en tu cuerpo, amo a mi hijo pero necesito que salga y haga sus travesuras fuera de mi cuerpo o enloqueceré

-bueno espero que todo se resuelva.-dice y se va, honestamente no la culpo todos están huyendo de la ira de Alex en estos días

Mientras vamos caminando hacia la habitación ella pregunta

-¿te has dado cuenta que Thor está inquieto desde que llego?

Ahora que lo dice tiene razón

-sí, pero no se cual es el motivo

-el Oráculo también esta agitada, lo he notado las veces que la he visto, esta tensa, como preparándose para algo malo

-no pienses en eso Alex, enfócate en estar fuerte para el bebe

-créeme mi atención no deja de estar en el bebe ni un segundo, el no me lo permite

-ese es mi hijo…

-te quisiera ver a ti con el dentro

-la naturaleza es sabia

Ella suspira y sigue caminando, sin embargo cuando estamos llegando a nuestra habitación se dobla y se queja agarrando su abultado estomago

-oh dios…

-Alex ¿estás bien?

Ella solo gime de dolor

-¿Qué pasa?!

-es hora, va a nacer

Cuando voy a correr a buscar ayuda el oráculo viene rápido por el otro lado del pasillo con Aluz y Jane, no necesito preguntar

-Lo vi venir…

Tomo a Alex en brazos y la meto en la habitación acostándola en la cama

-¿llamo a …?

-yo traeré tu hijo al mundo Loki

-¿Qué? ¿Eso no es arriesgado? Necesitamos doctores

-nunca pondría a tu hijo en riesgo

-yo sé pero…

-Jane tu vas a ayudarme trae toallas unas tijeras y agua caliente

-en seguida…-se va Jane nerviosa, y Alex se queda en la cama retorciéndose

-¿Qué tan mal son las contracciones Alex?

-siento que se me va a partir la cadera

-es que están acomodándose para dejar salir al bebe, no te preocupes estarás bien, hable con Heimdall

De repente la puerta se abre y veo a Gabriela y Elizabeth cruzarla a toda velocidad

-Alex! Dios ¿estás bien?.-pregunta Lizzie

-si solo estoy por traer su sobrino al mundo

-lo harás genial, eres fuerte.-le dice Gaby

-¿y tú qué? ¿vas a quedarte?.-me pregunta Lizzie y la verdad no había pensado en eso

-no tienes que hacerlo Loki.-me dice Alex

Lo pienso y aunque es aterrador decido quedarme con mi hijo y mi esposa

-lo hare, me quedare contigo

-eso es un poco impresionante.-me dice Lizzie

-gracias

Jane entra acomodan todo en oráculo se pone en posición, Alex tiene a una hermana a cado lado de la cama y yo estoy parado cerca de ella justo al lado de Lizzie, Jane esta al lado del oráculo

-ok Alex, Puja.-le dice el oráculo y ella empieza a hacerlo

Su frente se llena de sudor mientras trabaja por sacar al bebe, después de lo que parece un eternidad el niño finalmente llega, dejo que Jane lo limpie y lo envuelva luego ella me lo da y es la cosa más hermosa que he visto, voy hacia Alex y dejo que lo cargue y lo bese

-dios mío, es hermoso…-dice llorando

Lizzie y Gaby se sientan con ella viendo a su sobrino

-oh dios soy tía, somos tías Gaby! Alex eres mama, esto es alucinante

-y sus ojos son alucinantes.-dice Gaby

-¿y cuál es el nombre de este príncipe Asgardiano?.-le pregunto el oráculo

Ella me había dicho un nombre y me gusto, no sé si seguirá con esa idea

-Lexkar, su nombre es Lexkar…

Jane sale a decir que el parto terminó y yo cargo a mi hijo para presentárselo a todos los que esperan fuera mientras Alex se arregla

Salgo y Thor en seguida viene hacia mi

-felicidades! Es un hermoso bebe .-dice agarrando su manita y es gracioso el contraste, Fandral se acerca un poco y me toma todo mi control dejarlo acercarse a mi hijo, y Sygin también lo ve.

-su hijo es hermoso Loki.-dice con afecto en sus ojos

-gracias Sygin

Odín se acerca y me pide cargarlo

-este niño tiene decisión en los ojos, será interesante verlo crecer, y verlo a ustedes lidiar con eso

Luego que todos ven al niño y nos felicitan, que le damos las nuevas instrucciones a Lizzie y Gaby nos quedamos Alex, el bebe y yo en nuestra habitación, ya la habíamos acondicionado al igual que la cabaña

-bueno ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que ya el niño nació?

-bien.-dice suspirando de alivio.-ademas es tan hermoso.-dice observándolo con adoración mientras duerme en sus brazos

-sí, lo es

-somos una familia ahora, las cosas van a ponerse locas

-las cosas siempre han sido locas

-te Amo

-yo te amo mas Alex


	125. un peligroso tour

Skye

Yo no soy una persona madrugadora, detesto que me despierten, y cuando siento una especie de zumbido sé que es lo que está a punto de pasar

-hola nena.-siento que Pietro dice en mi oído

Me quejo un poco y pongo la almohada sobre mi cabeza

-vamos levántate gruñona

-no! Vete

-si no fuero seguro de mi mismo pensaría que estoy molestándote

-te amo, pero estas molestándome, el sueño es mi primer amor, después viene todo lo demás

-ok, traje artillería

-¿de qué…?.-siento a nube brincando en la cama mordiendo la almohada tratando de sacarla de mi cara

-eres un… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-digo sentándome en la cama acariciando a nube que está moviendo la cola tratando de lamer mi cara

-porque sabía que si ella te despertaba yo no tendría que enfrentar tu ira

-¿Por qué estas levantando en mi día libre?

-porque tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-si te digo no se sorpresa, anda a ducharte

-¿me ayudas?

-si te ayudo no saldremos de la ducha hoy

-yo no me quejaría

-skye… no me tientes, vamos me costó preparar esta sorpresa

-¿en serio?

-no mucho, pero igual vamos

Suspiro y voy a arreglarme

Voy caminando con Pietro, creo que es la primera vez que camino con él, es bastante impresionante que controle sus piernas de moverse rápido, me mantengo distraído reflexionando sobre esa idea así que cuando nos detenemos en el edificio donde he querido entrar desde que supe de Tony Stark

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-voy a darte un tour por la torre vengadores

-no te creo…

-te dije que te iba a gustar la sorpresa

Grito un poquito y brinco sobre el besando toda su cara

-ok, ok.. tanto como me gusta esta demostración de afecto tenemos que entrar

-¿Stark está de acuerdo con esto?

-si, además el no está, y no iremos a su lado de la torre, iremos al lugar donde es acceso de todos

-ohh ok

Entramos y una sonriente Pepper nos recibe

-Sra Potts ¿Cómo esta?.-la saludo ¿o es Sra Stark?

-no importa.-dice ella.-vine a darles la bienvenida , por supuesto Pietro conoce la torre asi que no necesito acompañarlos

-gracias.-dice Pietro, por mucho que no es muy fan de Stark, nadie puede ser malo o caerle mal Pepper

Ella hace un asentimiento y va hacia uno de los ascensores

-entonces ¿lista para subir?

-listisima

-vamos…

Es increíble todo lo que hay aquí, es como navidad para mi

-por dios Pietro esto es tan genial, algunos de los datos recopilados aquí llegan a mí en Shield pero es genial ver como se obtienen

-en ocasiones Hill viene personalmente para manejar algunas cosas, otras veces es Natasha

-¿esto fue diseñado todo por Stark? Pago por todo, pero no todo es su obra, tiene científicos amigos, muchas fueron ideadas por Banner, creo que hasta Fitz y Simmons han trabajado brevemente aquí

-o si, creo recordar algo de eso

-te ves como un niño con un balón enfrente que no lo dejan jugar, puedes ver todo

-¿en serio?

-todo lo que sepas usar si

Corrí hacia todas las pantallas maravillándome con todo, entre a los archivos a los que pietro tenía acceso y me mostro las armas y vehículos de los cuales disponía, esto es alucinando

-no tienes idea lo feliz que me has hecho

-puedes mostrármelo

-¿hay cámaras aquí?

-no, pero no podemos hacer nada tan sucio

-espera a que volvamos a mi residencia

-¿me darás tu gratitud?

-no tienes ni idea…

Me acerco a él besándolo profundamente, el me monto en el mostrador más cercano, se coloco entre mis piernas mientras nos besábamos como adolescentes, el recorría mis piernas y espalda, y yo tocaba su pecho y cabello, justo cuando nos estábamos saliendo de control un sonido nos saco de nuestra bruma sexual

-¿Qué fue eso?.-pregunto

-uno de los artefactos de Stark

Corro de la mesa buscando el origen del sonido, de alguna forma con un mal presentimiento y mis bellos erizados

Pepper entra corriendo a la sala

-tony se contacto conmigo dijo que recibió una alerta, ya viene en camino, pero hay que comunicarse con Shield

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?.-pregunta prieto, mientras Pepper me contacta con Shield

Pronto aparece Coulson en la pantalla

-Skye ¿Qué está pasando?

-coulson hay una alerta de invasión

-¿invasión de que tipo?

-alienígena

-genial…dice Pietro

-son los paneles que Reed Richards le ayudo a construir a Tony, están alrededor del planeta y detectan cualquier intrusión a nuestro planeta, si es de Asgard la alerta es verde, pero en este momento la alerta es roja ¿saben quien quisiera venir aquí?

-problemas.-digo

-¿hacia dónde se dirige el ataque?.-pregunta coulson

-según lo que veo, es a Paris

-¿Por qué irían allá? Si alguien viene seguro es para hacernos daño a nosotros, no hay nada excepcionalmente valioso en Francia, cada vez que han venido es un ataque personal ¿Qué buscaran allá?

La comprensión impacta en mí y me llena de miedo.-oh no…

-¿Qué pasa Skye?

-la razón por la que van a Paris es … Fitz y Simmons

La cara de coulson confirma que tengo razón

-reuniré a los vengadores

-vamos en camino.-dice Pietro

Dios mío que forma de arruinar una sorpresa, y lo peor es que se que no será lo único que se dañara…


	126. Avengers Assemble

Steve

La cara de Coulson cuando nos llama no es nada agradable, y instintivamente se que algo terrible paso o pasara, aprieto la mano de Gaby, tenemos poco tiempo de haber vuelto y ya tenemos que hacerle frente a una misión

-¿Qué paso?.-pregunta un impaciente Lizzie

-acabo comunicarme con Skye, hay una alerta extraterreste, creemos que se viene una ataque

-¿A dónde?.-pregunta Sam

-Paris

-¿parís?¿por qué allá? .-pregunta Wanda

-los ataques han sido personales, creemos que este es igual

-¿Quién está en parís?.-pregunta bobbi

-fitz y Simmons

Por la cara de todos sabemos lo que eso significa

-es Brako.-dice Gaby

-¿Cómo lo sabes?.-le pregunta Clint

-solo lo se

-Lance ya no es director de Strike así que estamos por nuestra cuenta, están en un proceso de transición

-si hay un ataque alienígena seguramente Heimdall lo vio, y si Thor no está aquí…-dice Lizzie

-están atacando Asgard también.-dice Hill

-capitán el equipo es todo suyo, ya contacte a Banner y Natasha, van camino a parís al igual que Pietro, Skye y Stark.-dice Coulson

-bien, preparen dos Quinjets, uno será controlado por Hill y dirigido por Sam, te iré informando todo

El asiente

-el mío será dirigido por mi y lo manejara Clint, iremos preparando el ataque en el camino, andando

Todos nos dirigimos rápidamente a los Quinjets

En mi quinjet van Gaby, bobbi, Clint, y James, en el otro van Sam, Hill, Lizzie y Wanda

-Gaby ¿crees que tenga una amplia variedad de criaturas como las últimas veces?

-sí, los más peligrosos deben ser, Brako, Raika, Nebula, Amora, los ravengers pueden ser bastante molestos, sin embargo si están débiles aléjense de los Nemus o los consumirán, y si lucien está con ellos es muy buen luchador, y es muy fuerte como todos los asgardianos…

Dice lo ultimo con pesar, sigue culpándose por lo de Lucien, mantenemos comunicación con el otro quinjet así que escucharon todo

-esto suena feo, realmente feo.-dice Lizzie

-estamos llegando cap.-dice Clint

-seria hora.-escuchamos a Stark metiéndose en nuestra señal

Cuando llegamos y bajamos del quinjet nos encontramos a los otros que ya llegaron, pero nada me sorprende más que lo que acompaña a Stark

-¿Qué demonios es eso?.-pregunta Clint

Tony suspira y es el ¿androide? El que responde

-soy visión

-¿hiciste un nuevo ultron?.-pregunto

-no es como ultron, Thor tuvo una visión y me ayudo a terminarlo, tiene un par de meses de haber sido creado, si fuera malvado ya te hubieses enterado

Wanda se para frente a él y lo observa intensamente, de la misma forma que el la observa a ella

-no veo maldad en el, solo veo ¿luz?

-gracias.-responde Vision

Pietro hace una mueca

-finalmente lo hiciste…-dice Banner un poco molesto

-y como siempre lo oculto.-añade Natasha

-la verdad no tenemos tiempo de discutir.-dice Skye y tiene razón, este es tema para otra ocasión, además por más raro que parezca el androide me da confianza

-¿alguien sabe algo de Fitz y Simmons?.-pregunto

-nadie los ha podido contactar .-dice Hill

Vemos hacia el cielo y dos naves enormes vienen hacia nosotros

-oh por dios…-dice Bobbi

Todos nos tensamos y esperamos que lleguen a tierra para combatirlos, escuchamos un rugido y vemos la aparición de Hulk, una vez que las naves están situadas todos ponemos posición, Gaby esta a mi derecha, Natasha a mi izquierda, todos se alinean menos Sam, Tony y Vision que levitan sobre nosotros

-es hora.-dice Gaby

Me toca hablar

-Avengers…

Assamble!


	127. Mas grande que nosotros

El final esta casi aquí, llego la hora de sufrir un poco…

Alex

De verdad necesito que dejen en paz a mi bebe, entiendo que es hermoso y que todos lo quieran cargar, pero es mío, además que es muy malhumorado y no le gusta la atención, y a loki no le gusta la idea de compartir a su hijo, ni siquiera con Thor…

Voy hacia el salón de armas mientras Jane esta con el bebe, al parecer Thor nos quiere revelar algo a los tres guerreros, Loki y a mi antes de ir al consejo

Llegue y enseguida Loki me mira con mala cara

-esta con Jane

Eso sirve para tranquilizarlo, sabe la adoración de Jane por Lexkar

-¿Qué está pasando?.-pregunto porque aparentemente todos esperaban por mi

-dos cosas.-dice Thor.-la primera Lady Sif se ha retirado de la vida de guerrera, llevara una vida humana corriente

Todos parecen conmocionados, la verdad yo lo veía venir

-¿Cómo lo ira tomar odin?.-pregunta Fandral

-eso no es relevante, la decisión está tomada.-responde Thor

-lo segundo es, ha nacido un nuevo ser, es una especie de androide, pero es pensante, más específicamente, posee la gema de la mente

Ok, eso nadie lo esperaba, todos estamos asombrados

-un ser con una piedra del infinito es realmente poderoso.-dice Loki

-lo es, pero es un buen ser, no es malvado como lo fue Ultron

-que bueno, al menos no hemos tenido noticias de él.-digo

Enseguida llega corriendo un soldado

-por favor que no sean noticias…

-tienen que salir, Heimdall ha activado la alerta, hay un ataque, están entrando por el hoyo secreto

-loki creí que solo tu sabias de él.-dice Thor

-por ahí Amora se llevo a Alex.-responde Loki con pesar

-tenemos que salir

Una vez salimos vemos que el caos, no puedo creer que esto este pasando de nuevo, hay criaturas por doquier y vemos a varios soldados luchando.

-sabemos la razón por la que están aquí, aparte de lo personal es primordial que resguardemos la sala de Odin.-dice hogun

-es cierto.-responde Thor

Sin embargo no logramos llegar hasta allá, el collar que me dio Lucius es perfecto para lo que voy a hacer, me permite tener mis armas para tratar de abrirme camino

-el oráculo!.-digo

Un soldado logra gritarnos desde la distancia que el consejo fue informado ya todos están protegiendo los puntos importantes, así que probablemente hay luchas por todo Asgard

Estoy blandiendo mis espadas contra dos nemus insoportables, de repente una gran onda me envía metros hacia atrás, volteo y me doy cuenta de que es Nébula con un enorme ¿martillo?

-Alex ¿estás bien?.-dice Loki acercándose a mi mientras Thor lanza rayos en su dirección mandándola metros atrás, ella se levanta y sale huyendo

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-el martillo de Ronan.-dice Peter Quill caminando hacia mi

Todos estamos asombrados

-¿peter?¿qué haces aquí?¿cómo entraste?

-el barbudo dio autorización, Amora y Brako han hecho bulla por toda la galaxia, yo vine a advertirles y bueno termine ayudando

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-peleando con lo que sea que ven, quería ver la cara de Nebula al ver a Gamora otra vez

Dejamos la charla y reanudamos la charla, las criatura parecen reproducirse y ser más fuerte, seguro los experimentos de Brako y la magia de Amora tienen que ver, nos hemos alejado un poco, veo a rocket, el me da un asentimiento y sigue disparando, es una visión bastante bizarra, Drax esta desgarrando lo que consigue al igual que Groot, Peter y gamora golpean todo, de repente veo una criatura con Celius y el luchando para soltarse, voy corriendo tras él, lanzo una de las espadas pero logra esquivarla, finalmente lo detengo, celius cae y yo comienzo a deshacerme de la criatura, hay ataque por doquier veo como del cielo comienzan a caer rayos, y varias luces verdes que se que son de Loki, cuando por fin termino de matar la cosa esa, volteo y veo a un asustado lucien

-tranquilo cariño todo está bien

-es peor que la última vez

-lo resolveremos

Le doy la dirección exacta de la cabaña secreta para que se esconda allí ya que llevarlo de vuelta al castillo es muy peligroso, cuando me dispongo a regresar al castillo veo algo pertubador.

Amora sonriéndome

-vaya vaya, Alex pero si eres tan encantadoramente patética como siempre

Todo mi cuerpo está en tensión, veo y unos metros detrás de ella está un Ravenger llevándose a Jane que esta gritando con lagrimas en los ojos, mi corazón se paraliza, por mi izquierda viene nuevamente Nébula pero esta vez con Lexkar en brazos

-No!

Corro hacia ella pero Amora se pone en mi camina, una niebla verde nuble mis ojos pero no me detiene, igual corro hacia ella con una espada en mano, ella logra arrebatarla de mis manos con sus trucos pero igual la embisto golpeándola con todo lo que tengo, el ardor en mis ojos me deja completamente ciega pero sé donde esta, puedo sentirla, sigo golpeándola pero ella está haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, pero ella también esta desgastándose, no está haciendo trucos sino magia directa.

La perra de Nebula me envía metros atrás contra un árbol y el aire sale de mis pulmones, quedo destrozada en el suelo, cuando veo que Lexkar está en brazos de Amora mi mundo se derrumba, intento pararme desesperadamente de nuevo

Pero la mirada de Amora hacia Lexkar es algo que nunca había visto, no lo ve como lo haría alguien que quiere hacerle daño

-acabemos con esto, mata a la cosa.-le dice Nebula y Amora se tensa, ella lo nota

-¿Qué?¿estás arrepintiéndote? Vinimos a destruir todo, sin excepción, tus palabras

-cállate!

-bien, si no coperas conmigo te irás con el

Nebula se prepara, el martillo en su mano comienza a estremecerse y a tomar tonos morados, es un arma poderosa, y lo confirmo con la mirada de terror que Amora tiene en el rostro

-los odie, y moriré por hacerlo, sin embargo el, él es más grande que todos nosotros… lo siento.-me dice Amora, me encuentro reflexionando sobre esto cuando Nebula apunta el mazo en su dirección

-Lexkar!

Una luz morada se encuentra con una verde, el impacto que nebula lanzo no ha logrado impactar, una luz verde envuelve a Amora, pero es cada vez más intensa que no logro verlos, me levanto finalmente, el mazo de Nebula sale volando de sus manos y veo que fue obra de loki que está a unos metros , ahora indefensa ella está intentando luchar con una gamora que la acaba en un par de movimientos

Yo camino hacia la luz desvaneciéndose y esta Lexkar levitando, sin embargo Amora no está, lo tomo en mis brazos y veo un brazalete en el suelo, siento brazos a mi alrededor y sé que es loki

-¿están bien?

-si.-digo en estado de Shock-¿Qué…?

-se desvaneció, uso toda su magia hasta que no quedo nada de ella, ya venia débil.-me dice el oráculo apareciendo de repente

-no vuelvas a detenerme, no importa si sabes que va a pasar.-le dice Loki

-ella necesitaba un pequeño acto de redención antes de irse

-nada que hubiese hecho podría posiblemente redimirla

-tú no eres quien para juzgar eso Loki

Ella se agacha y toma el brazalete

-¿Cómo puedes tenerlo? nadie podía tocarlo o usarlo más que ella.-le pregunta loki

-lo sé, yo lo hice, yo se lo di

-¿Qué?¿por qué?

-porque una vez cuando había pureza en su corazón estaba destinada a ser mi reemplazo, ella era mi hija

He tenido días raros y este…

-¿tu hija?.-pregunto

-si

-osea que ella y Lorelei…

-no, ellas comparten padre, sin embargo yo tuve a Amora sin concepción es algo…

-¿místico?.-pregunta Loki

-si, místico, no carnal, era un ser con un destino grande que se corrompió

-necesitamos volver a ver si todo está en orden, y deseo alejarme de esto, no sé cómo no lo supe antes, me siento estúpido

-¿Por qué?

-todos sabemos que parte de maldad en Amora, fue enamorarse de mi

-no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos pero si como actuar por Amor

Nos fuimos al castillo, lo primero que vi fue al ravenger que ataco a Jane en el suela y ella abrazada a Thor, cuando me vio entrar con Loki y Lexkar suspiro y boto lagrimas de alivio

Todo parecía en orden aparte de los cadáveres de esas horribles criaturas en el suelo por doquier, no lograron entrar a la bóveda de Odin ni llevarse nadie valioso, creo que todo va a estar bien hasta que veo a Aluz llorando y lo sé, algo terrible a pasado

-¿Qué paso?.-pregunto

-desde niño fue valiente, he intento protegernos

-Aluz…

-¿Cómo vamos a seguir?¿cómo voy a seguir?

-dime que paso

-está muerto! Ni su nobleza fue capaz de salvarlo, todos aquí han sido criados por mi, y sin embargo sigo perdiendo hijos

Volteo al cadáver que traen envuelto y sé que no miente

Mi pecho se comprime y sale un sollozo doloroso, puedo ver cabello rubio en el borde

Cuando Thor descubre el cadáver el dolor casi me hace caer, Jane sostiene a Lexkar y Loki me sostiene a mí mientras lloro

Una de las personas más buenas e increíbles que he conocido en mi vida

Fandral no volverá

Los tres guerreros no serán los mismos


	128. estamos rotos

Gaby

Brako está parado frente a nosotros y la absoluta repulsión que siento no es nada comparado a la sensación que me recorre cuando veo a Raika trayendo a unos muy golpeados y distantes Fitz y Simmons, luego los tira a nuestros pies, Skye y Bobbi enseguida van a soltarlos rompiendo las cuerdas.

-¿Qué demonios hicieron?.-pregunto

-seguramente creíste que vendríamos aquí a matarlos, pues no somos tan simples, hicimos algo peor, los rompimos.-responde Brako

-es tan inmerso en ti mismo que crees que puedes venir a mi planeta, amenazarlo y salirte con la tuya.-dice Steve

-mi problema no tiene nada que ver con el planeta, mi problema está con sus supuestos héroes, de hecho una vez que acabe con ustedes es muy probable que tengo una nueva colonia esclava, este será el nuevo Atakmun, y nadie cuestionara mis órdenes a diferencia de lo que les pasa a ustedes, tanto sacrificio para tener la humanidad segura y no todos lo agradecen, siempre terminan perdiendo, pero hoy les daré alivio, hoy la harán por última vez

-guao en serio practicaste ese discurso.-dice Tony

-será el ultimo que escuches, o quizás te deje vivo para que veas como Thanos destruye tu última creación sacando la gema de su mente

-ok basta de esto…-dice Raika y nos apunta con un arma, una flecha atraviesa su brazo y el caos se desata

Un gran rugido se escucha y vemos a Hulk destruyendo todo en su camino, Hill y natasha está disparando, Sam está cubriendo a Bucky que está siendo atacando ferozmente, pronto Wanda va ayudarle, Clint y Bobbi luchan juntos, Pietro está alejando civiles junto con Lizzie, e inmediatamente ellos se dan cuenta que los civiles son una prioridad, que necesitamos protegerlos, por lo cual los atacan para así dividir nuestra atención entre combatirlos y proteger inocentes, Hill viene de dejar a Fitz y Simmons en el quinjet, Steve está peleando con Brako, veo que las naves en que vinieron se elevan y comienzan a disparar, logro detener dos pero muchas esta en el aire, Vision esta encargándose de ellas y es bastante impresionante, Iron Man comienza a ayudarle y Wanda y yo derribamos las que podemos desde aquí, siento que algo roza mi pierna y cuando volteo tres nemus están tras de mi muerto, veo al frente y me dio cuenta que Skye me cubrió

-gracias

-cuando quieras.

A unos metros esta Lizzie ahora peleando con Raika, se escuchan gritos y la gente gritando por doquier Hulk está sobre un edificio y de ahí salto a una de las naves más grandes, pero mientras hacía caer la nave personas se quedaron congeladas de miedo, cree un campo de fuerza y Sam y Pietro están sacándolas de aquí.

Escucho un grito y veo a bobbi caer con sangre en su brazo, Clint las esta cubriendo y Skye va por ayuda, Tony ahora esta ayudando a Steve con Brako, Wanda esta explotando naves por doquier y yo las muevo en caso de que vayan a caer sobre civiles.

Detrás de mi escucho

-a mi hermana no perra

Volteo y Raika esta atrás de mi y Lizzie detrás de ella halándola hacia atrás luego que cayó en el suelo se con su cuerpo bastante dañado de la batalla que ya habían tenido le dijo

-así se mata a la gente, de frente.-y le disparo en el pecho

Fue impresionante Lizzie tenía fuego en la mirada, un fuego protector, definitivamente estamos unidas como hermanas ahora y esta es la prueba, no necesito cuidarla, ni ella a mi, somos un equipo

Veo tres mujeres caer con muñecas de trapo y detrás de ellas esta

Lucien…

Su cara llena de un odio que nunca vi, de maldad y decisión, me mira y sonríe y camina hacia mi

-voy a quitarte todo lo que amas para que veas cómo se siente quedarse solo y olvidado

Lizzie lo va a atacar pero él la envía lejos, yo me quedo en mi lugar congelada, tratando de buscar la persona que alguna vez fue, el hermano por el que sacrifique todo, hasta mis principios, el esta tan roto y aunque se que no tengo responsabilidad sobre eso no dejo de pensar que pude ayudarle

-Lucien por favor…

Pone su lanza en mi cuello y la punza hasta sacarme un poco de sangre

-o quizás te mate con mis propias manos para ver si me hace sentir mejor

La lanza es quitada de repente de mi cuello y vuela varios metros, cuando me doy cuenta Bucky esta confrontándolo, un ataque poderoso viene hacia nosotros, lo se, pero de alguna forma no termino de reaccionar, alguien se lanza sobre mi quitándome de la trayectoria del impacto, estoy en el suelo y Bobbi sobre mi

-oye, reacciona, lo se es difícil, lo siento, pero la persona que era ya n esta ahí, tienes que luchar por lo que es importante ahora, no permitirle hacerte daño, no lo mereces

-lo siento.-digo sacudiendo mi cabeza entrando en mi

-no lo sientas, solo mantén en mente quien eres y que importa…

El caos no ha disminuido, las personas están aterradas de ellos y de nosotros, la policía de parís está ayudando a sacarlos de aquí, de llevarlos lejos de la zona de batalla

Después de lo que parece una eternidad Steve viene hacia mi, esta bastante golpeado, pero esta caminando

-steve ¿estás bien?

-lo estoy¿ y tú?

-pera todos esto es demandante físicamente, para ti es más que eso

-estoy bien, o lo estaré… ¿y Brako?

-no será mas una amenaza para este mundo o cualquier otro

Lo abrazo y suspiro de alivio

Un alivio que dura muy poco

Escucho un grito ensordecedor, y volteo los ojos de Lizzie están muy abiertos y llenos de lagrimas mientras se aferra a Bucky al lados de ellos esta pietro casi congelado

A unos metro Hill cae al suelo con la vara de Lucien atravesándola en el corazón, escuchamos el sonido de derrumbes y es Wanda que esta en el suelo expandiendo una energía que esta erosionando todo a su alrededor, cadáveres cerca de ella no están, se esfumaron, y si llega a nosotros correremos con la misma suerte

-oh por dios, está fuera de control.-dice Skye

Justo cuando la ola roja va a llegar a nosotros, Vision la toma en brazos y se la lleva lejos, por alguna razón el no fue evaporado, eso revela lo poderoso que es, Sam esta llorando sobre el cadáver de Hill pero por muy duro que sea necesitamos seguir peleando

Explosiones por doquier, caos, disparos golpes, cadáveres, todos estamos cubierto de sangre y polvo y finalmente el está frente a mi

-¿triste?

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-de la misma forma que tu me rompiste

-no es lo mismo

-claro que no, yo no conseguí una familia después que me dejaste

-tengo que detenerte, no vas a seguir haciendo daño

-si, lo hare

-¿Cuál es tu plan?¿matarme?

-no, hare algo mucho mejor, lo harás tu misma

El me entrega la daga que le regale cuando volví de mi primera misión, lo hice por agradecimiento de haberme salado de la paliza que me iban a dar los guardias, sin embargo el tenia muchos hueso rotos, por mi…

-¿Qué pretendes?

-te estoy dando la oportunidad de acabarlo definitivamente, esto no tiene nada que ver con Brako, Raika o con Amora, se trata de mi, si no lo haces tu volveré, seguire quitándote todo, buscare la forma de salir del infierno solo para romperte, y sabes que hablo en serio, a final de cuentas no sería mi primer regreso de la muerte.

Se que es cierto, se que tiene razón, hay mucho odio en el, y se que me encontrara, siempre lo hace, me esta dando la oportunidad de terminarlo, y al mismo tiempo me esta pidiendo hacer algo que me cambiara para siempre, pero no puedo dejarlo seguir haciendo esto, encontrara a cada prsona que amo, y no puedo dejar que nadie mas sufra las consecuencias de mis elecciones

Tomo la daga y me para frente a el, siento las lagrimas caer por mi mejilla

-no pretendas que esto te duele o que alguna vez te importe

-ojala algún día encuentres la paz Lucien

-nunca, pero por favor termina con esto, clávala en el corazón que se ilumino y pudrió por ti

El sabe lo que esta haciendo, es una de las peores cosas que nadie me ha pedido hacer, y sé que matándolo a el, también matare a una parte de mi, pero con suerte todo la maldad en él se ira

-perdóname, lo intente

-CLAVALA!

-te ame, pero no de esa forma

-YA!

-sin embargo tu corazón no es algo que pueda romper, sin embargo todo lo hiriente que has dicho, quiero eliminarlo, adiós Lucien

Deslizo la daga por su cuello y dejo que mis manos llenas de sangre me recuerden la cicatriz abierta que llevare a partir de ahora…

La batalla termino, siento brazos rodearme y el cabello de Lizzie me arropa, lloro en su hombro

-tranquila Gaby, estamos aquí, todo termino

-era mi familia, aniquile casi toda mi familia…

-no es cierto, sabes que no lo es, aun somos una familia, rota y disfuncional pero lo somos, y siempre lo seremos.

Ella me suelta y me hundo en el pecho de Steve, todo esta lleno de humo, polvo, llanto y quejidos de dolor

Aun puedo ver a Sam llorando sosteniendo a Hill, varios agentes luchando por levantarlo pero el simplemente no la deja ir.

Y si, todo ha acabado, pero aun ni hemos comenzado a sanar, tal vez nunca lo haremos, a pesar de que ha terminado la batalla nosotros simplemente

Estamos rotos…


	129. Asgard

Oráculo

Las cosas en Asgard no serán las mismas, la perdida, el dolor, la redención, el amor ha cambiado a Asgard y a todos los mundos controlados por Odín

Perder a Fandral no ha sido Facil, los dos guerreros que quedan han seguido con su vida, pero enteramente dedicados a sus familias, la guerra es algo que ha quedado atrás para ellos, hay una pieza faltante, una sin la cual pelear no parece tener sentido Sygin cada vez tiene una papel mas prominente en el consejo de Asgard, Odin ha sido tremendamente cuidadoso de escuchar sus consejos y Asgard ha mantenido una inusual paz, Heimdall no ha vuelto a contactar a Sif, aunque he tenido sueños sobre ella, está viviendo una feliz vida humana, no pudo encontrar a alguien que estuviera mas encantado por ella, está teniendo una vida terrenal sin distracciones, solo disfrutando del paisaje, no supo de ningunos de los ataques a Midgard o a Asgard, estando totalmente desconectados de tecnología e información pues no es de extrañar, ella tendrá una vida feliz, mejor dicho una vida humana feliz, lamentablemente la vida de un humano es infinitamente pequeña en comparación con la de un asgardiano, y cuando ese corazón deje de latir ella tendrá que decidir si detener el suyo o encontrar un motivo que la reviva de nuevo.

El ahora rey Thor y Jane tienen una hija, es 3 años menor que Lexkar, sin embargo eso no influyo a que el niño fuera super protector con ella, mientras han ido creciendo cada vez más se han ido compenetrando, son prácticamente inseparables, sin importar lo incompatibles que son sus personalidades, ella es calma y tranquilidad y el es todo impulsos y rebeldía, desde ya están siendo entrenados en combate, Jane no está feliz y Alexandra siempre está presente, sin embargo las habilidades de ambos son legendarias y eso es algo que nadie puede negar, mas aun cuando Lexkar absorbió todo el poder que Amora tenía.

Loki y Alexandra siguen igual que siempre, él es quien se ocupa de Asgard cuando Thor tiene que salir a resolver un asunto o visitar su amada Midgard, el giro inesperado que convirtió a loki en un hombre de bien es inaudito, sin embargo parece que el cambio se mantendrá, por ahora…

Los hijos de aluz son excelentes asgardianos, Celius sobresale como entrenador del ejercito, sin embargo aunque es mayor su vida comenzara a alterarse cuando Angela se convierta en adulta y mas que protegerla él decida amarla, sin importarle que eso le traiga problema con uno de los príncipes más peligrosos de la historia

Lexkar

Porque él es para Angela, y Angela para él, y cuando ese sentimiento surja trataran de alejarlos, pero no será posible, les costó entender que no son familia en el sentido estricto de la palabra y que la galaxia entera no es suficiente para mantenerlos separados, intentaron mudarse a mundos diferentes pero Lexkar la encuentra, siempre lo hace, porque aun cuando sus padres se aman nada puede compararse a esto

Se viene un amor fuerte, avasallante y peligroso, uno de esos tan grandes, que desatan amenazas de las grandes, amenazas como…

El ragnarok


	130. no es un final, es un comienzo

Coulson

El mundo ha despertado, las personas están conscientes de los héroes ahora más que nunca, unos los aman, otros los odian, sin embargo la realidad es que nadie puede evitar que existan, después del gran ataque perdimos vidas valiosas, personas que están destinadas a hacer más que estar en el muro de honor, sin embargo otros siguen viviendo…

Pietro y Skye tienen un hijo llamado Peter Nikola, ellos vivieron en Europa del Este con el niño y Nube sin embargo luego volvieron, Natasha y Bruce desaparecieron, nadie más supo de ellos, una vez por año mandan una señal de vida diciendo que están bien, que están felices y que están atentos, Sam se ha convertido en una persona dedicada a ayudar aquellos con perdidas nuevamente, eso y a consentir a los hijos de sus amigos, tuvo novias pero cuando ninguna lleno el vacio que dejo Hill decidió quedarse solo, Wanda ha salido de su depresión gracias a su sobrino, y extrañamente gracias Vision ella se ha encargado de mostrarle las cosas de este mundo, May se retiro y se fue con su marido a disfrutar su vida, nadie puede trabajar para siempre.

Pepper y Tony siguen discutiendo gracias a Theo, el niño tiene tantos o más juguetes de los que usara en su vida, y Pepper no puede seguir lidiando entre controlar la compañía y controlarlos a ellos, Clint y Bobbi Barton luego de casarse en Las Vegas tuvieron a su hija Bellamy, una rubia adorable que trae a Clint de cabeza, bobbi está encantada con eso, Elizabeth y Bucky también tienen una hija, y por lo poco que se ve tiene el mismo carácter de Lizzie, definitivamente las mujeres van a estar en control por qué esa niña hace lo que quiere con James, su nombre es Lissa y por ultimo están Chis y Carol, los gemelos de Gabriela y Steve, la niña rubia y el niño pelirrojo a pesar de ser dos son mejor portados que todos los anteriores, salieron a sus padres y no dan ningún tipo de problemas…

Todos están retirados, se reúnen cada vez que pueden con excepción de los dos fugados, pero todos viven vidas normales, felices dentro de lo que los recuerdos les permite, sin embargo lidian con el dolor de la mejor forma que pueden para concentrarse en sus familias, pero tienen los mismos valores, si el mundo está en peligro contaremos con ellos, por ahora no hay mas nada que contar, como director de Shield este es mi último informe para ti Fury, considéralo mi carta de Renuncia, ya estoy muy viejo para seguir dirigiendo esta organización, y tu estas muy viejo para vigilarla, espero que esto marque tu retiro verdadero, son héroes pero también son humanos, se merecen un poco de paz, pero sé que el mundo nunca volverá a ser un lugar seguro y ellos también lo saben, este no es su final, es su principio…

Así que sea lo que sea que esté esperando allá afuera para atacar no debe de olvidarse que aquí están

Los Vengadores.

FIN

Esto fue todo, gracias por leer la historia, espero que les haya gustado, díganme cuales fueron sus parejas favoritas, los momentos que los hicieron reir, llorar, suspirar, etc…


	131. ¿a salvo?

Thanos

Oh pobre mortales, tan felices, sin saber los vulnerable que son ahora, casi siento pena por ellos, las amenazas a las que le hicieron frente no son nada comparadas conmigo, uno de ellos tiene algo que me pertenece en la frente, y las otras las tienen escondida, pero cuando las gemas estén juntas en mi guantelete será tan fácil acabar con ellos que me aburriré, pero eso me llevara a la muerte, y no puedo esperar a reunirme con ella, tanto tiempo de adorarla y por fin estaré a su nivel, y cuando ese momento llegue todo aquel que no esté inclinado a mí, simplemente dejara de existir…

Sorpresa!

adelanto

Amor de héroes 2

Héroes, una nueva generación que tiene que cargar con el peso de los errores y triunfos del pasado, de dar la altura y ser mejores, tratando de balancear el miedo al fracaso con la responsabilidad de cumplir, lidiando con situaciones que destruyen lazos, amenazas que destruyen vidas y amores que destruyen mundos. ¿Cómo se puede mantener la fina línea de hacer lo que se quiere o hacer lo correcto, de salvar el mundo o salvarse a si mismos, de elegir la guerra o elegir el amor?

Carol

Todo parecer estar tranquilo hoy en la base, no estoy segura de por qué acepte mi transferencia del ejercito a Shield, mis padres pertenecieron a esa organización y aunque salvaron el mundo, esa organización no siempre fue de los buenos, bueno supongo que tampoco el ejercito posiblemente esos desacuerdos son los que me hicieron aceptar mi transferencia.

Termino de recoger mis cosas y mi molesto gemelo esta fuera para recogerme

-hola hermanita

-somos gemelos

-soy mayor que tu por 8 minutos

-lo que digas Chris

-uy Carol Danvers esta de mal humor…-hace énfasis en el danvers para molestarme, mi familia no está muy feliz que decidiera cambiar mi nombre, no terminan de entender que quería llegar a mi puesto por mi esfuerzo y no por ser la hija de Gabriela Crawford y Steve Rogers

-¿vas a seguir molestándome con eso?

-no te lo tomes tan enserio, necesito avisarte que Theo Stark sabe quién eres, pero lo convencí de no revelarlo, todos me preguntan por mi misteriosa gemela

-es el director de Shield, claro que lo sabe, sin embargo aprecio que lo calle

-no puedo prometer lo mismo de nuestras primas, hable con Bellamy y después de mucho suplicar dijo que trataría de aguantarse

-¿Cómo es que la hija de dos super espias como bobbi morse y Clint barton no puede mantener la boca cerrada y sus expresiones en control?

-no sabría decirte, en cuanto lissa…

-es igual de boca suelta que la tía Elizabeth

-lo sé, pero se buena con ellas son de las mejores agentes que hay

-estoy consciente de eso, pero ¿y tú? ¿sigues investigando esos mapas?

-por supuesto, al igual que la tecnología Kree

-¿Por qué estas tan obsesionado con eso?.-mi hermano no es solo un gran agente, un experto en kickboxing, sino también un genio, es casi molesto, sino es porque es el mejor hombre que conozco, salió idéntico a nuestro padre

-porque eso lo llevamos en la sangre Carol, no me gusta no saber donde estoy parado

-hablando de no saber donde estas parado ¿has tenido noticias del chico que escala y brinca en los edificios?

-no aun, pero estamos en eso, Lina está manteniendo un ojo en el

La última vez que hable con mama tuve una especie de discusión con ella, así que decido preguntarle a Chris por ella

-¿has hablado con mama?

-sí, creo que iba a ver a la tía Alexandra, aunque no me gusta mucho que vaya a Asgard

-nuestro primo Lexkar me da escalofríos

-si es un hombre bastante intenso, sin embargo la hija de Thor y Jane…

-¿angela?

-sí, ella es bastante dulce, me recuerda a Wanda un poco

-si ella es una buena chica

-¿y ella como esta?

-bastante bien, siempre está con Vision

-¿no es raro? Es decir estar con el

-un poco, tampoco lo veo tanto, no siempre está por ahí…

-es decir que la base está tranquila

-no necesariamente, las confortaciones entre Theo y Scott Lang son bastante entretenidas, menos mal la base es lo suficientemente grande para mantenerlos alejados y evitar que acaben con todo

-es una buena idea que la cambiaran a las afueras de New York entonces

-no creo que haga mucha diferencia, creo que les vendría bien un poco de disciplina, quizás por eso Theo te busco

-no creo que sea eso lo que tiene en mente, pero de igual forma ese caos tiene que acabar

-sabía que dirías eso, vamos a ver cómo cambia la dinámica de la base ahora que tenemos a una capitán a bordo…


End file.
